Filth in the beauty
by Gody
Summary: Harry avait été traumatisé par deux choses. Lorsque son père avait mis son frère à la porte parce qu'il était un homosexuel. Et lorsque le dit frère avait été arrêté pour tentative de viol sur Drago Malfoy. Et maintenant il devait vivre avec lui?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alor voici ma deuxième nouvelle fic puisque j'ai fini d'écrire « Of Griffondor and Serpentard » et « Bloody Time » J'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que je l'aime

**Filth in the beauty**

**Chapitre 1**

_La famille est la seule plaie sans laquelle on ne peut pas vivre._

Harry avait toujours pensé que rien de plus ne pouvait le traumatiser. Après tout, il avait déjà eu deux évènements absolument choquants dans sa vie. Le premier de ces évènements était arrivé lorsqu'il avait 8 ans… et que son grand frère avait été mis dehors de la main. Il pouvait encore se souvenir de sa mère pleurant silencieusement sur l'une des chaises de la cuisine alors que son père, qu'il adorait, et son grand frère, qu'il adorait tout autant, se disputaient avec rage. Non… en fait son grand frère semblait plutôt sur le point de commencer à pleurer alors que son père hurlait à tue-tête, le visage si rouge qu'Harry aurait pu craindre qu'il fasse une crise cardiaque. Jamais, Harry n'avait vu son père hurler aussi fort. D'accord, il n'était pas exactement une personne calme… Mais, ce jour-là, il semblait dans un tel état de rage que n'importe qui de saint d'esprit aurait été tenté d'appeler la police. Mais, à quoi cela servait-il quand James Potter était un lieutenant de la dite police.

_-Tu as osé toucher un garçon! Un garçon est-ce que tu m'entends!?_

Tom n'avait rien dit. Il s'était contenté de fixer son père avait une résignation évidente. Et Harry avait senti son cœur se serrer à un tel point qu'il avait eu envie de vomir.

_-Dis quelque chose, merde! Défends-toi!_

_-Pourquoi, quand tu m'as déjà condamner?_

La violence avait laquelle son père avait giflé son frère l'avait fait pousser un petit cri malgré lui. Son frère en était tombé au sol, la main appuyée fermement sur sa joue. Son frère avait alors 16 ans. Et Harry ne l'avait jamais vu tomber au sol de manière aussi pitoyable. Il avait alors vu les yeux de son père changer… ses traits se durcir au lieu d'avoir l'air aussi furieux…

_-Va-t-en. Et ne reviens plus jamais. Si je revois ton visage, je te tuerais_.

Et son père s'était alors détourné de son frère comme s'il s'agissait d'un vulgaire insecte… et Harry était parti à pas de souris s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il n'était pas sorti lorsqu'il avait entendu son frère remonter… et il n'était toujours pas sorti lorsqu'il avait entendu la porte d'entrer se fermer dans le dos de son frère. C'était à ce moment-là qu'il avait décidé de ne jamais regarder un garçon de toute sa vie. Surtout lorsqu'il avait vu sa mère dépérir à chaque jour qui passait. Elle pleurait… elle restait silencieuse… elle pleurait de nouveau… et retombait dans son mutisme… Et son père n'étai jamais revenu sur sa décision de mettre Tom dehors… et, pendant quatre ans, il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de son frère… et là était venu l'autre évènement traumatisant de sa vie. Son frère… devant une dizaine de juges… l'air pâle et cerné… alors qu'on lui lisait les charges contre lui…

_-Tentative de viol sur un mineur_.

Il avait douze ans à cette époque et avait une idée assez abstraite de ce qu'était le viol. Et Tom n'avait pas vraiment changé. Il avait toujours ses cheveux aussi noirs que la nuit… ses yeux marrons presque rouge… par contre, il ne s'appelait plus Tom Elvis Potter… mais, Tom Elvis Jedusor. Tentative de viol sur un mineur… tentative de viol sur un mineur… il pouvait encore se souvenir des supplications de sa mère… elle pleurait… elle sanglotait… elle suppliait son père de le faire sortir. De lui payer des avocats. Bien évidemment, son père ne l'avait pas écouté. Pourquoi l'aurait-il écouté de toute manière? Et lui était allé au tribunal à chaque jour… Pour voir comment finirait le procès… et il avait vu la supposée victime… Un petit garçon… quel âge avait-il? Il était si minuscule. Aussi blanc qu'un fantôme… des cheveux d'un blond presque blanc… et il semblait complètement indifférent à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il ne regardait personne. Et lorsqu'il avait raconté les faits, Harry avait eu l'impression qu'il récitait une histoire qu'il récitait une histoire. Et il n'avait jamais oublié le nom de ce garçon.

_-Drago Malfoy, jurez-vous de dire la vérité et rien que la vérité?_

Lorsque son frère avait été condamné à 10 ans de prison, il n'avait même pas cillé. Il n'avait plus la force de pleurer. On lui avait passé les menottes aux mains. On l'avait emmené encore plus loin. Dans un endroit où l'on mettait les méchants. Mais, Tom n'était pas un méchant. C'était son frère! Son grand frère qui l'emmenait faire de la bicyclette! Qui lui avait appris à faire du karaté! C'était son frère. Et son père l'avait renié parce qu'il aimait les garçons. Et il allait en prison… pour un crime qu'il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il est pu commettre. Harry cligna soudainement des yeux pour se ramener au temps présent. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il fixait le plafond. Pourquoi pensait-il donc à cela? Penser à Tom ne servait à rien. Il ignorait si son frère était coupable. Dans son cœur, il ne pouvait imaginer ce frère qu'il avait tant chéri être coupable d'une telle ignominie. Mais, quant savait-il? Personne n'oserait soupçonner que sous ses dehors chaleureux, James Potter était un homophobe. Pas que cela le concernait outre mesure. Il n'était pas homosexuel. Et il était heureux. Pourquoi ne l'aurait-il pas été? Rien ne pouvait le surprendre à présent. Il s'attendait déjà à voir sa vie être complètement chamboulé alors… il referma lentement les yeux. Il devait dormir.

-Harry, j'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer!

En voyant son père sourire avec tant d'enthousiasme, le brun ne put que s'efforcer de sourire lui aussi. Mieux valait sourire à son père plutôt que de le contrarier d'une quelconque manière. Il se donna une claque mentale fasse à cette pensée. Pouvait-il arrêter d'avoir des pensées aussi dépressives? Il se décourageait lui-même.

-Et cette bonne nouvelle est?

-Nous allons accueillir une personne très spéciale chez nous… quelqu'un qui a besoin d'un foyer…

Harry ignorait que sa maison était devenue une maison d'accueil pour les orphelins. Quelle ironie… son père mettait dehors son propre fils mais accueillait à bras ouverts un inconnu. Hourra. Seigneur… ses pensées étaient vraiment noires. Maudits souvenirs. Il fallait qu'il aille voir Ron. Ainsi au moins le rouquin lui changerait les idées en lui parlant de ses problèmes relationnelles qui le faisaient rire aux éclats. D'accord, dit de cette manière, cela semblait méchant. Mais, les problèmes de Ron étaient toujours ridicules alors…

-Je vois. C'est bien. Je dois sortir avec Ron.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre par bonne mesure et se dirigea rapidement vers la porte. Il se fichait bien de savoir s'il s'agissait d'une fille ou d'un garçon… ou bien pour quel raison son père se sentait aussi charitable. Il voulait juste quitter cette maison. Surtout avant de voir sa mère qui semblait se faire une joie de ressembler à un fantôme. Elle ne travaillait plus, ne mangeait que lorsque on l'obligeait… en fait, elle ne respirait sans doute pas s'il ne s'agissait pas d'un automatisme. Il ignora avec aisance la bile qui lui remonta dans la gorge. C'était sa vie de toute façon. Il ouvrit brusquement la porte et se figea en voyant un garçon à la chevelure blonde qui s'apprêtait à sonner à la porte. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en tombant dans un regard d'un gris presqu'argenté. Ses cheveux lui tombaient jusqu'aux épaules… ses lèvres étaient roses… presque délicates… Il ne pouvait pas vraiment voir le reste de son visage puisqu'il avait une énorme casquette noire… et il était minuscule. D'accord, Harry admettait qu'il était un peu plus grand que la moyenne. Mais, ce type avait la même grande qu'il avait lorsqu'il était âgé de 14 ans! Et, il en avait 17, maintenant. Enfin. Peut-être que ce môme avait 13 ans.

-Est-ce que je peux t'aider avec quelque chose? Demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils. Tu es perdu?

Peut-être que son ton était un peu trop infantilisant parce que les yeux gris le fusillèrent sans ménagement, lui donnant envie de reculer en levant les mains en signe de paix.

-Dégage de mon chemin.

Harry ignorait exactement pourquoi la voix de ce gamin le fit frissonner de cette manière… et il ne voulait même pas le savoir. Sa bouche se pinça et il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je dégagerais? Toi, dégage.

-Dégage, ou je te fais t'enlever.

Ce fut plus fort que lui… un sourire goguenard apparut sur ses lèvres alors qu'un ricanement moqueur sortait de sa bouche. Ce morveux devait mesurer 1m55… peut-être 1m60 s'il se montrait particulièrement généreux. Et lui pratiquait les arts martiaux depuis qu'il avait 5 ans. Alors, comment ce nain de jardin arriverait à le faire bouger.

-J'aimerais bien voir ça.

Avant qu'il ne puisse rire un bon coup, le poing du blond s'enfonça douloureusement dans son estomac, lui arrachant efficacement le souffle. D'accord, le poing n'était pas grand, mais la puissance et la rapidité avec lequel celui-ci l'avait frappé l'empêcha efficacement de riposter. En fait, il ne voulait qu'une chose… se rouler en petite boule et gémir. Son ventre lui faisait mal bordel! Au moment où il s'apprêtait à abattre son poing en retour sur le morveux, il se sentit pousser sur le côté par son père. Celui-ci resta quelques secondes immobiles, fixant le blond avec une étrange fascination, avant qu'un immense sourire n'apparaisse sur ses lèvres.

-Bienvenue chez toi Drago.

Aussitôt, Harry oublia la douleur de son abdomen pour être complètement obnubilé par celle qui venait de s'emparer de sa poitrine. Drago… il n'avait entendu ce nom qu'une seule fois… le petit garçon fantôme… le petit garçon fantôme qui avait accusé son frère de l'avoir agressé sexuellement. Il ne pouvait plus parler.

-Maman est au courant? Demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Son père ne daigna même pas le regarder.

-Non, je vais lui dire maintenant.

-Quand as-tu décidé ça?

-Hier soir.

Il fallait qu'il s'en aille. Avant qu'il ne dise ou fasse quelque chose qu'il regretterait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Il ignorait si son frère était coupable. Non… il savait que le frère qu'il connaissait n'aurait jamais pu poser un tel geste… Mais, qui connaissait-il vraiment? Personne, voilà de qui il s'agissait. Son regard retourna alors vers Drago Malfoy… oh oui il se souvenait de son nom… comment aurait-il pu l'oublier? Le blond retira alors sa casquette, révélant des traits fins et harmonieux qui lui coupèrent littéralement le souffle. Ce n'était pas le visage d'un gamin… loin de là…

-Je m'en vais.

Sans attendre que son père puisse lui dire quoi que ce soit, il partit en courant. Merde! Merde! Merde! Il avait eu tord… les évènements de la vie continueraient de le traumatiser… et il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait faire pour empêcher ça… Il devait… comprendre… il devait… Il s'arrêta alors au milieu de la rue, les mains moites de sueur. Il devait comprendre. Il devait faire quelque chose. Il fit brusquement volte-face et partit chercher sa voiture. Il devait comprendre… et le seul moyen de comprendre était d'aller voir la personne qui détenait toutes les réponses. Son grand frère…

À suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 2**

_L'amour supporte mieux l'absence ou la mort que le doute ou la trahison._

Harry savait que la prison dans laquelle son frère était retenu se trouvait à plusieurs kilomètres de chez lui. Mais, cela importait peu. Il avait besoin de réponse. Comment son père avait-il osé prendre ce type chez lui ? Sa poitrine se crispa brutalement et il ne put que serrer les dents. Il ignorait si son frère avait touché Drago Angelus Malfoy. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que son frère… celui qui avait été son héro dans son enfance… Celui qui avait sauvé le rat de Ron… pouvait être un violeur d'enfant. Mais, cela ne voulait pas dire que c'était impossible. Après tout, personne n'était vraiment ce qu'il semblait être. Un frisson désagréable lui traversa le corps en revoyant le visage du blond. Des traits fins… une bouche rose… des yeux d'un gris glacials… Et un coup de poing féroce. Une peau aussi blanche que du lait… Son poing se serra un peu plus fort autour de son volant alors que ses dents se refermaient autour de sa lèvre. Il n'aimait pas les garçons. Et son corps ne faisait que remarquer la beauté de Malfoy. Après tout, il était beau. Furieusement beau… Il se refusa catégoriquement à donner un coup de poing à son volant. Il se devait d'être calme et rationnel… Et il devait réfléchir à ce qu'il ferait le soir venu… Il ne voulait pas retourner chez lui après ce que son frère lui dirait. Il n'avait nullement besoin de voir sa mère s'effondrer un peu plus en voyant Drago Malfoy dans sa demeure… Celui qui avait envoyé son fils ainé en prison. Non… il ne voulait vraiment pas assisté à cette scène… Il jeta un coup d'œil ses jointures et s'obligea à se calmer. Elles étaient blanches de fureur. Mais, il ne pouvait se permettre d'être en colère. Il ne pouvait blâmer son père d'avoir emmené Drago Malfoy chez lui si son frère avait vraiment fait ce dont il l'avait accusé… son frère… agressant sexuellement un mineur… la nausée qui lui souleva le cœur le fit instantanément grimacer. Une partie de son cœur hurlait que c'était impossible. Son grand frère ne ferait jamais un truc pareil. Il s'agissait de Tom bon sang ! Mais, une autre partie de lui n'arrivait pas à être aussi catégorique. Personne n'aurait pu imaginer que son père était un homophobe. Il semblait si souriant… La justice avant tout… Mais non… Son père avait mis dehors son frère parce qu'il était gay… Parce qu'il préférait faire l'amour à un garçon plutôt qu'à une fille… Il avait besoin de fait. Sa respiration s'accéléra brusquement lorsqu'il vit les grilles en fer de la prison de Westmoon. Ce fut dans un état second qu'il gara sa voiture dans le stationnement avant de partir vers la porte de la prison. Un gardien de sécurité lui demanda ses cartes d'identité et il les lui donna sans broncher.

-Vous venez voir qui? Demanda-t-il avec ennuie.

-Tom Elvis Jedusor

-Ah… il a rarement des visiteurs celui-là… À l'exception de cette rousse canon.

Harry n'eut même pas la force d'être surpris. Bien évidemment que sa mère viendrait voir Tom. Et bien évidemment que son père n'était pas venu. Pourquoi serait-il venu? Il l'avait renié à vie bien avant qu'il ne soit dans cette prison. Le gardien de sécurité lui fit alors signe de le suivre avant de crier le nom de son frère à une réceptionniste. Celle-ci hocha doucement la tête avant de partir à son tour. Son cœur battait si vite… ses mains étaient moites de sueur… Cela faisait combien d'année qu'il n'avait pas vu son grand frère? 5 ans… c'était long… et en même temps court… Son frère derrière la barre… les yeux cernés… le teint pâle… Il avait l'air désespéré… désemparé… Le petit fantôme blond qui racontait son histoire… l'air si indifférent… Deux contraires absolus. Il s'assit doucement à la table que lui pointa le gardien de sécurité et attendit. Il ignorait combien de temps il resta assis en silence à regarder ses mains. Peut-être 5 secondes… ou peut-être cinq heures… Dans tous les cas, il ne put que sursauter légèrement en entendant une voix hésitante l'appeler.

-Harry?

Le brun se tourna lentement vers celui qui avait changé sa vie. Il eut aussitôt un coup au cœur. Son frère avait maigri. Ses joues étaient un peu plus creuses… Ses cheveux plus longs… et il avait un début de barbe… Mais, c'était son frère. Son grand frère. Il dut se retenir avec la force du désespoir pour ne pas l'enlacer fermement. Il se leva vivement et écarquilla les yeux en voyant qu'il dépassait son frère de quelques centimètres. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu de près, son grand frère le portait sur son dos. Seigneur… cela faisait donc si longtemps…

-Tu n'étais jamais venu me voir avant.

Le ton de son frère ne lui faisait aucun reproche. Une simple constatation… Et pourtant… le cœur d'Harry se serra douloureusement alors qu'il se rasseyait, les yeux fixés sur la table. Il pouvait entendre le cliquetis des menottes qui se trouvaient aux bras de son grand frère. Et il eut envie d'hurler aux gardiens de les enlever de lui. Merde, son frère n'était pas un criminel! Il eut une grimace imperceptible en se disant que peut-être son frère l'était. Même s'il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

-Alors… pourquoi es-tu venu me voir?

-Est-ce que tu l'as fait?

Harry releva son visage juste à temps pour voir l'agonie se peindre dans les yeux de son frère. Ses lèvres se pincèrent furtivement avant qu'il ne baisse la tête sur la table.

-Non.

Le souffle qu'Harry retenait depuis si longtemps… peut-être des années… se libéra enfin. Son cœur devint aussitôt plus léger. Ce n'était qu'une parole. La voix de son grand frère… Cela n'aurait dut avoir aucune valeur. Et pourtant… Harry le croyait… désespérément… farouchement… Il croyait cette voix qui ne lui avait jamais menti.

-Explique-moi. Déclara doucement le brun.

Tom passa une main légèrement tremblante sur son visage et il secoua doucement la tête pour chercher ses idées. Harry pouvait presque sentir la douleur qui palpitait autour de lui… qui enveloppait chaque fibre de son être…

-J'ai connu Drago deux ans après que notre père m'ait mis à la porte… pour des raisons que je ne te dirais pas…

-Je sais déjà pourquoi. L'interrompit Harry.

Son frère lui lança un regard surpris avant de laisser échapper un soupir résigné.

-Drago était un enfant intelligent… débrouillard… et aussi impénétrable que de la glace… Je n'avais jamais rencontré un enfant aussi silencieux de ma vie. Et pourtant… j'ai appris à le connaître… et même à l'aimer… Je t'avais perdu… Il est devenu comme un second petit frère…

-Comment tu l'as connu?

Une grimace se forma alors sur le visage de Tom, le faisant froncer les sourcils.

-Tu dois comprendre que j'étais désespéré lorsque notre père m'a mis dehors… Je n'avais nulle part où aller… J'ignorais ce que j'étais sensé faire… Je n'avais pas eu le temps de finir l'école… Je n'avais pas d'avenir… J'ai commencé à faire des choses… assez illégales… Pour un homme très puissant… Lucius Malfoy, le père de Drago, était l'avocat de cet homme… Ouais… je suis désolé… Mais, je savais que ce que je faisais était mal. C'est pour cette raison que je me suis retrouvée ici d'ailleurs…

Son frère avait trempé dans des trucs hors la loi… Alors que leur père était un policier. Il se força à garder le silence. Qui était-il pour juger? Qu'aurait-il fait s'il s'était retrouvé dans cette situation? Il l'ignorait et préférait ne pas le savoir. Il se redressa brusquement en entendant la dernière phrase de Tom.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-Je n'aimais pas les manières de ce groupe… Le chef était… Seigneur Harry… Il tuait sans vergogne… sans aucun remord… J'ai commencé à devenir une taupe pour la police… Je sais que cela ne change pas ce que j'ai fait… ni ce à quoi j'ai assisté.

Harry se demanda si Tom voyait, comme lui, que ses mains tremblaient. En fait, son frère semblait essayé de se contrôler du mieux qu'il pouvait. Et le brun ne l'avait jamais vu aussi faible…

-Le chef de ce groupe l'a découvert… et à décider de me punir… s'il me tuait… les policiers feraient une descente chez lui… J'étais une taupe… ma mort paraîtrait suspecte… Alors… ils ont… obligés Drago à dire que j'avais essayé de le violer… Pour me sortir de leurs pattes.

-Pourquoi l'ont-ils cru!? S'égosilla Harry.

La fureur lui brûlait le ventre. Cet enfant de pute avait osé mentir devant un juge pour faire emprisonner son frère! Il avait menti alors que Tom l'avait traité comme s'il s'agissait de son petit frère! Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Et son père avait osé l'emmener dans sa maison… avait osé le laisser salir sa maison…

-Ils l'ont cru parce que Drago présentait déjà tous les symptômes d'un enfant traumatisé et violé.

-Quoi?

-Ils l'ont cru. Continua froidement Tom. Parce qu'il a été violé durant toute sa vie... Par son père.

La rage d'Harry s'estompa d'un coup. Il pouvait revoir cet enfant fantôme qui parlait devant les juges… son regard si mort… comme s'il se trouvait dans un autre monde… Il pouvait se souvenir de ses mains graciles, la seule chose de son corps qui bougeait, qui ne cessaient de se tortiller. Il avait vraiment envie de vomir.

-Quelques temps après que les juges aient donnés leurs verdicts… me condamnant… sa mère, Narcissa Malfoy, a quitté la maison familiale, avec Drago. Mais, elle est très malade… J'ai appris qu'elle était à l'hôpital maintenant… J'ignore où Drago se trouve à présent.

-À la maison.

Tom releva si rapidement la tête qu'Harry eut peur qu'il se donna le tournis. Ses yeux étaient aussi ronds que des soucoupes puis, il retrouva son calme le fixant avec une curiosité mal dissimulée.

-Il est… à la maison. Je vois. Sois gentil avec lui, Harry.

-Je sais qu'il a souffert, mais il t'a fait souffrir aussi.

-Cela ne me fait rien Harry… Crois-moi… Ce n'est pas lui que je déteste. Sois gentil Harry… Protège-le… Assure-toi qu'il reste à la maison… Je te -supplie de veiller sur lui.

Harry n'arrivait pas à comprendre la raison pour laquelle Tom était aussi protecteur envers Drago Malfoy. Ce type l'avait envoyé en prison! D'accord… il n'était qu'un enfant… un enfant de douze ans qui n'avait rien demandé… Contre son gré, le brun sentit une compassion dégoûtante lui envahir le cœur. Il aurait voulu détesté celui qui avait rendu sa mère encore plus dépressive qu'elle ne l'était déjà… Non… il était stupide… ce n'était pas de la faute de Drago Malfoy. Il n'était qu'une victime, comme son frère.

-Je dois y aller. Murmura Harry.

Tom posa vivement sa main sur la sienne avant qu'il ne puisse se lever.

-Revient me voir… petit frère… Dit-il, la gorge visiblement nouée.

Harry sentit un désagréable petit picotement aux yeux et hocha doucement la tête.

-Compte sur moi, grand frère.

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 3**

_La justice est le droit du plus faible. _

Harry ne prit même pas la peine de passer dans le salon ou dans la chambre de sa mère. Il se contenta de s'enfermer dans sa chambre et de se laisser tomber sur son lit. Il n'avait aucune envie de voir le visage vide de sa mère alors… ou bien peut-être que cette fois-ci elle sortirait de son état végétatif pour pleurer sur son épaule à propos de l'injustice du monde. Il n'avait jamais osé lui demander pourquoi, si elle trouvait le monde si injuste, ne faisait-elle rien pour le changer? Il n'avait aucune envie de la juger. Il ne la comprenait pas. Peut-être pensait-elle sans arrêt à une manière de changer le monde dans lequel elle vivait. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait dans sa tête et puis, de toute façon, avait-il jamais su ce qui se passait dans la tête des gens qui l'entouraient… Il eut un soupir en levant le bras vers le plafond. Il avait revu son frère… la personne qui avait changé sa vie à jamais… Ou était son père cette personne? Son poing se referma durement. Si son père n'avait pas mis Tom dehors pour une raison aussi stupide que son orientation sexuel… rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé… et il n'aurait pas eu à se demander comment agir avec Drago Malfoy. Son poing se crispa alors.

Drago Malfoy. Il savait que ce type avait souffert dans sa vie. Il le comprenait et l'acceptait. Il pouvait même comprendre pourquoi il avait donné un faux témoignage contre son frère. Mais, maintenant… pourquoi ne disait-il rien maintenant? Ce n'était pas comme si son père avait encore du pouvoir sur lui? Pourquoi laissait-il un innocent croupir en prison? Où était la justice dans tout cela? Est-ce que les souffrances de son frère ne lui avaient jamais effleuré l'esprit? Surtout quand le dit frère ne cessait de s'inquiéter sur lui, allant même jusqu'à lui demander de prendre soin de lui! Il ne pouvait supporter l'idée que son frère resterait derrière les barreaux pour un crime qu'il n'avait nullement commis. Que devait-il? Devrait-il confronter Malfoy et lui ordonner de dire la vérité? Non… cela ne faisait pas le moindre sens. Drago Malfoy n'avait nullement l'air de quelqu'un qui se laisserait intimider par qui que ce soi. Il grimaça légèrement en sentant le bleu que le blond lui avait donné en le frappant. Que devait-il faire? Le piéger? L'obliger à se confesser devant lui et l'enregistrer afin de donner l'enregistreuse à la police? Le piéger…. Le brun se redressa lentement, les yeux rivés sur son poing crispé. Le piéger… de quelle manière? En se rapprochant de lui? En lui faisant croire qu'il ne voulait que son bien? Une bile amère se forma à l'arrière de sa bouche, le faisant grimacer de dégoût. Non. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il n'arrivait même pas à croire qu'il ait pu penser à faire une chose pareille. C'était une attitude d'homme froid et sans cœur… et il avait encore un cœur bon sang! Et ce cœur tenait en importance Tom… et Tom se trouvait dans une prison froide… il avait des cernes sous les yeux… et il n'avait rien fait hormis être naît dans une famille ayant un père homophobe et une mère incapable de s'exprimer. Sa famille… Il devait faire sortir Tom de là. Après tout, son grand frère lui avait demandé de veiller sur le blond. Il le ferait, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que son frère avait en tête. Il se fichait de Drago Malfoy. De ses peines et de ses souffrances. Il pouvait éprouver de la pitié mais sans plus. Son frère était en prison à cause du témoignage de ce type. Comment était-il supposé compatir alors qu'il avait vu Tom portant des menottes aux pieds et aux mains? Il ne le pouvait pas. Et, pour être honnête, il ne le voulait pas. Il ferma alors les yeux. Il voulait dormir… Parce qu'il allait faire quelque chose d'horrible. Il allait se servir d'une personne qui avait déjà souffert… et il ne pouvait que se dire que cela ne le regardait en rien… la souffrance de Drago Malfoy ne le concernait pas… C'était celle de Tom qui le préoccupait.

**H**arry ouvrit brusquement les yeux et jeta un regard précipité vers son réveil. Un juron s'échappa alors de ses lèvres. Il était en retard bon sang! Pourquoi n'avait-il pas mis son maudit réveil! Ah oui… parce qu'il était trop occupé à préparer des plans qui lui donnaient envie de vomir. Il partit alors vers la salle de bain et fit ses gestes habituels. Il devait faire cela… il devait retrouver un semblant de normalité… enfin s'il y avait quelque chose de normal dans son existence. Seigneur, il avait vraiment besoin de vacance pas vrai? Et le plus tôt il arriverait à l'école… le plus tôt, il pourrait arrêter de penser à sa famille… à Drago Malfoy… à ce qu'il était entrain de devenir… devenir une mauvaise personne pour en sauver une bonne. Est-ce que cela faisait le moindre sens? Oui… il espérait que cela en faisait… Parce que c'était ce qu'il avait décidé de faire de toute façon. Il enfila rapidement ses vêtements et partit vers la salle à manger. Son père buvait son café en regardant le journal. Son regard s'attarda sur lui puis, il se tourna mais ne vit nulle part Drago Malfoy.

-Où est Drago Malfoy? Demanda-t-il.

-Bonjour à toi aussi Harry. Oui, j'ai passé une bonne nuit et toi? Répliqua sarcastiquement son père.

Son regard ne se leva même pas de son journal pour le regarder. Harry n'aurait pas du ressentir un tel pincement au cœur. Après tout, son père agissait toujours de cette manière depuis que Tom était parti.

-Salut Papa. Où est Drago Malfoy?

-Tu as eu le coup de foudre pour lui ou quoi pour que ce soit la première chose que tu me demandes?

Un frisson désagréable remonta alors en Harry. Est-ce que son père le testait pour voir si lui aussi était homosexuel? Pourquoi lui posait-il une telle question? Avait-il l'air homosexuel? Il ne regardait aucun garçon! Bordel, pourquoi lui demandait-il ça!

-Je ne suis pas gay. Cracha froidement Harry.

-C'était une blague fiston. Tu me l'as fait comprendre assez clairement que tu ne l'étais pas.

Harry aurait voulu lui hurler que c'était lui qui l'obligeait à lui montrer continuellement qu'il n'était pas un homosexuel. Qu'il n'avait aucun intérêt à être homosexuel. Il… Il s'obligea à prendre une profonde respiration. Il n'avait aucune envie de parler plus que nécessaire avec son père.

-Où est-il?

-Il est parti à l'école bien évidemment.

-Il sait comment s'y rendre?

-Je lui ai montré hier.

-Ah…

Un silence inconfortable se fit alors autour d'eux et Harry se racla bruyamment la gorge. Cela faisait combien de temps que lui et son père n'avaient pas eu une véritable conversation? Longtemps… très longtemps… il se secoua brusquement la tête. Il n'avait pas besoin de ses pensées pessimistes aussi tôt le matin. Il voulait pouvoir avoir une bonne journée. Il aurait bien assez de problème dans le futur.

-Ok, bye.

Son père se contenta d'hocher sèchement la tête et Harry partit sans demander son reste. Il n'avait pas vu sa mère depuis au moins 4 jours. Elle était sûrement dans un de ses états où elle ne voulait voir personne en restant enfermer dans sa chambre en pleurant dans son oreiller. Il avait vraiment mal à la tête juste à y penser. Et avec l'arrivé de Drago Malfoy… il pouvait déjà deviner qu'elle risquait de rester enfermer pendant au moins un mois. Il claqua brusquement la porte de sa voiture. D'accord… il avait besoin d'être calme… rationnel… cela ne servait à rien d'en vouloir au monde entier. Il devait plutôt réfléchir à un moyen de se rapprocher de Drago Malfoy. Il se mit alors à conduire vers son école. Un moyen de se rapprocher de lui… comment? En étant gentil bien évidemment. Ce n'était pas si compliqué de faire une personne dire tous ses secrets. En fait, la plupart du temps on ne leur demandait même pas et il le disait sans aucun problème. Mais, le fait qu'il était le frère de Tom pouvait faire que Drago Malfoy éprouve de la méfiance envers lui. Il n'aurait qu'à paraître le plus inoffensif possible. Il vit alors une personne à la chevelure blonde presque blanche qui marchait tranquillement en direction de son école. Drago Malfoy. Il se rapprocha alors avec sa voiture et s'obligea à afficher un sourire avenant. Il baissa alors la vitre de sa voiture.

-Salut.

Le blond ne se tourna même pas vers lui. Harry vérifia rapidement s'il portait des écouteurs. Non, il n'en portait pas. Il l'ignorait. Les dents du brun se serrèrent mais, il s'obligea à rester souriant. Ils avaient commencés du mauvais pied hier. Il pouvait comprendre pourquoi il l'ignorait.

-Je suis désolé pour hier.

-Pourquoi?

La question prit Harry au dépourvu et il fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi il s'excusait?

-De toute évidence, je t'ai offusqué alors je m'en excuse.

-Moi je ne m'excuse pas, conduit plus vite.

Il n'allait pas laisser ce type au mauvais caractère l'énerver. Il avait décidé de devenir proche de lui… il avait besoin qu'il lui dise ce qu'il savait sur son frère… pour qu'il puisse l'innocenter… alors non… il était hors de question qu'il le laisse l'énerver.

-Nous allons au même endroit, tu peux monter dans la voiture. Je vais t'amener.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Le sourire d'Harry disparut alors et il fronça les sourcils. Bon sang! Il ne voulait rien pour le moment! Il n'allait certainement pas lui demander les informations dont il avait besoin maintenant. Il n'était pas totalement stupide. Il savait attendre le moment propice.

-Je ne veux rien du tout. C'est rendre service, tu connais?

-Non. Va-t-en.

Les dents d'Harry se crispèrent un peu plus et il bloqua, avec sa voiture, le chemin de Malfoy. Il ouvrit alors la porte à la volée et se planta à quelques centimètres du blond. Ce type lui arrivait au cou. _Au cou_… Et il réussissait à le mettre dans un tel état de rage… Il allait tuer quelqu'un… et rapidement.

-C'est quoi ton problème? Siffla-t-il dangereusement.

-Je n'ai pas de problème.

-Ne me prends pour un idiot merde! Bien évidemment que tu as un problème si tu ne veux pas que je te conduise! Alors je me répète, c'est quoi ton problème?

Le blond posa une main nonchalante sur sa hanche alors qu'il le dévisageait froidement.

-Premièrement, Potter, tu ne me connais pas. Deuxièmement…

Ses yeux argentés le fixèrent sans aucun ménagement.

-Tu ne me connais pas.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles?

-Si tu ne me connais pas, comment pourrais-tu savoir si j'ai un problème ou non? Si je te dis que je n'ai pas de problème, je n'ai pas de problème. Par contre, toi tu vas avoir un problème.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles?

-Si tu ne prends pas ta voiture pour partir n'importe où que tu veux aller dans les cinq prochaines secondes… je vais prendre cette roche qui se trouve à ta droite… et l'écraser contre la fenêtre de ta voiture. Compris?

Ce type était complètement cinglé. Harry laissa échapper un grognement rauque avant de partir en claquant férocement la porte.

À suivre…


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 4**

_L'hypocrisie est seulement un hommage à l'intérêt_

Harry était dans une colère noire. Même plus que noire, il avait l'impression que cette fureur s'échappait par tous les pores de sa peau, le rendant complètement cinglé. Drago Malfoy… Briser sa vitre alors qu'il essayait de lui rendre visiter? Mais de quel osait-il? Il était impossible que le blond se doute de ses intentions. En fait, lui-même n'était pas vraiment convaincu de la manière de procéder dans son plan. Et même s'il devait être au courant, qui oserait le blâmer pour ses efforts. Son frère était en prison merde! Pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis. Tom lui avait demandé d'avoir pitié de Malfoy, de comprendre qu'il n'était qu'un enfant blessé par les circonstances. Mais, maintenant… il n'était plus un enfant. Il pouvait parler s'il le voulait. Mais non, au contraire, il s'installait dans l'ancienne demeure de l'innocent qu'il avait envoyé en prison… et était désagréable par-dessus le marché. Ne ressentait-il aucune culpabilité? Il avait envoyé son frère _en prison_! Il s'obligea à prendre une profonde respiration avant de sortir de sa voiture pour aller en cours. Il avait toujours possédé un caractère bouillonnant, mais il avait compris qu'en public, il fallait absolument avoir l'air calme et serein. Parce que sinon il y avait une possibilité que son père soit mis au courant de ses sautes d'humeurs, et là il devrait inventer un mensonge quelque conque afin que celui-ci ne se doute de rien. Un bras s'enroula alors autour de son cou, le faisant s'arrêter.

-Je peux voir sur ton front les mots « Harry en colère! Sauve qui peut! Les femmes et les enfants d'abord! »

-Il y a-t-il assez de place sur mon front pour que tout ça soit écrit.

Il se tourna alors vers son meilleur ami qui se contenta de laisser échapper un rire tonitruant. Ron Weasley était son meilleur ami depuis qu'il était jeune… l'une des seules personnes dans son monde avec qui il pouvait être complètement honnête. Et il avait les cheveux d'une couleur très semblable à sa mère. Son sourire disparut lentement face à se souvenir. Cela faisait près d'une semaine qu'elle n'était pas sortie de sa chambre. Mangeait-elle convenablement? Non, probablement pas. Quand elle sortirait, parce qu'elle finissait toujours par sortir, elle pèserait certainement 10 livres de moins que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Et déjà que sa mère était d'une maigreur à faire peur. Devait-il lui parler des révélations de Tom? Non… cela ne ferait que l'enfoncer un peu plus dans la dépression. Et il n'avait nullement besoin de revoir sa mère avec une paire de ciseau dans les mains. Cette unique fois était bien suffisante. Quel âge avait-il donc à ce moment là? 13 ans? 14 ans? Les jours se ressemblaient tellement maintenant de toute façon. Il sursauta légèrement en entendant le long sifflement appréciateur de Ron.

-Regarde-moi le nouveau!

Harry se tourna et à son grand désarroi il vit Drago Malfoy se dirigeant vers l'entrée de son école. Ses cheveux blonds tombaient sur ses épaules graciles alors que le vent faisait légèrement revolé sa chemise blanche, laissant apercevoir un soupçon de peau laiteuse qui déshydrata sa bouche à sa grande colère. Dieu qu'il détestait ce type. Et pourtant… il était obligé d'être sympathique avec lui.

-Je croyais que tu aimais Blaise. Répliqua froidement Harry.

-Je peux aimer Blaise et voir quand un garçon est superbe non? Je n'ai pas encore perdu la vue.

Le brun hocha sèchement la tête. Son meilleur ami était gay et il avait tout fait pour le cacher à son père. Il n'avait pas besoin que celui-ci se mêle de sa vie privée en l'empêchant de voir Ron. Peut-être le mettrait-il aussi dehors pour oser fréquenter quelqu'un qui aimait les garçons. Merde… il détestait vraiment sentir cette rancœur tenace et amère qui lui brouillait le cœur.

-Allons en cours, nous allons être en retard.

-Ouais… tu sais que Blaise est sorti avec quelqu'un hier.

-Ah.

-Ouais « ah ». C'était un Haïtien.

Un rire amer s'échappa alors des lèvres de Ron, obligeant Harry à tapoter doucement son dos.

-Je sais, je sais. Je devrais m'habituer non? Il m'a bien fait savoir qu'il ne sortait pas avec _des blancs_.

-Il avait 11 ans quand il a dit ça. Il ne le pensait pas.

-Ouais c'est ça.

Harry ne put qu'éprouver, comme à l'ordinaire, de la compassion pour son meilleur ami. Blaise Zabini était un mulâtre dont la mère, une Haïtienne, avait été abandonnée par son père biologique, un Anglais. Après ça, tous les psychologues dignes de ce nom pouvaient deviner la suite. La mère, ivre d'amertume, avait monté la tête de son fils avec ses préjugés. Pourquoi est-ce que les parents avaient toujours des préjugés? Son poing se crispa un peu plus. Ouais… pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait toujours des préjugés et n'acceptaient pas de les changer? Heurtant sans arrêt leurs enfants qui n'avaient rien demandé bordel! Il fallait qu'il respire. Il allait s'énerver. Et lui énerver ne donnait jamais rien de bon. Lui et Ron s'assirent alors dans la classe du Professeur Chourave et le brun ne put que grimacer légèrement en voyant Blaise lancer un vague signe de main à Ron avant de recommencer à parler avec un grand noir musclé.

-C'est lui? Demanda-t-il silencieusement.

-Ouais.

Ron laissa alors sa tête tombé entre ses mains, visiblement découragé. Harry se demanda, pour la millième fois, s'il devait prendre Blaise par les deux oreilles et lui hurler d'arrêter avec ses inepties de blancs et de noirs, de jaunes et de caramels. Le professeur Chourave arriva alors de sa démarche sautillante suivit de près par Drago Malfoy. Un silence de plomb se fit alors dans la classe avant que des légers murmures se fassent entendre. Harry ne put que grimacer en remarquant que la plupart des murmures ressemblaient à « Seigneur, il est absolument superbe! » « T'as vu la couleur de ses yeux ». « Sa peau à l'air tellement douce! ». Les filles étaient folles pour trouver ce type attirant. Ah moins que ce soit toutes des lesbiennes refoulées parce que le blond ressemblait bien trop à une fille pour son propre bien. Bon d'accord, il exagérait. Mais, Seigneur il ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'il avait de si séduisant! Il avait l'air d'un albinos sans compter le fait qu'il ne souriait jamais. Sûrement que c'était trop demandé à son altesse royale. Harry fut lui-même surpris par l'ampleur de l'antipathie qu'il ressentait envers Drago Malfoy. Il ne l'appréciait pas du tout. Était-ce à cause de son frère? De son arrogance? De la manière dont il l'avait menacé et frappé? Ou bien parce qu'il avait utilisé toute l'eau chaude? Ouais… il pouvait très bien cocher toutes ses réponses.

-Je vous présente Drago Malfoy. Soyez gentil avec lui!

Il entendit plusieurs filles glousser et il ne put que rouler des yeux. Une chance qu'Hermione n'était pas là. Au moins, elle ne serait pas outrée par tant de stupidité. Qu'est-ce que les filles avaient exactement avec les « nouveaux gars »? Il pouvait encore se souvenir de l'émeute lorsque Seamus Finnigan avait mis les pieds à Poudlard pour la première fois. Peut-être d'ailleurs était-ce pour ça qu'il s'était enfui après 4 mois…

-Vous pouvez vous asseoir en avant de Monsieur Potter.

Une grimace déforma alors les traits fins, faisant la colère bouillonnée de nouveau dans l'âme d'Harry. Ce n'était pas lui qui voulait l'avoir devant lui! Merde, il était vraiment en colère. Pourquoi son père avait-il emmené ce type dans leur maison? Il ne comprenait pas. Pas qu'il comprenait grand-chose à son père mais cela ne faisait pas le moindre sens. Devait-il lui poser la question? Ce qui mènerait à une conversation… non, il n'avait pas envie de discuter avec son père. Le blond s'assit alors en avant de lui et le professeur Chourave commença à donner son cours. En plein milieu de la leçon, Malfoy prit ses longs cheveux et les attacha en un chignon au-dessus de sa tête, laissant à sa vue sa nuque gracile. Sa nuque était vraiment blanche… vraiment longue… Une nuque qu'on avait envie de marquer avec ses lèvres… Une minute. Ses yeux se braquèrent alors vers sa feuille blanche. Il n'était pas gay. Il ne regardait pas les garçons et encore moins leurs nuques. Ron était gay. Blaise était gay. Et cela ne lui causait pas le moindre problème. Mais lui n'était pas gay. Il refusait d'être gay et il se refusait encore plus à regarder Drago Malfoy de toutes les personnes de ce monde.

Lorsque la cloche annonçant la fin des cours sonna enfin, Harry aurait tout donné pour pouvoir s'enfuir en courant. Surtout qu'à l'extérieur il pleuvait fort. Bon, cela voulait dire qu'il ne pouvait que s'enfuir chez lui. Allez chez Ron pour ensuite repartir chez lui alors que la pluie tombait si fort ne servait visiblement à rien. Il vit alors Megan Yen, la plus jolie fille de la classe, s'approcher de sa démarche chaloupée vers Malfoy.

-Salut Drago. Susurra-t-elle. Je suis convaincue que tu voudrais qu'on se voit cette fin de semaine.

Le blond ferma sèchement son livre avant de lui jeter un regard meurtrier qui obligea la pauvre fille à reculer d'un pas.

-Premièrement, je ne me souviens pas de t'avoir permis de m'appeler par mon prénom. Deuxièmement, ne te rends pas encore plus idiote en essayant de lire dans ma tête. Mes pensées sont bien trop complexes pour une idiote dans ton genre.

Une larme rageuse dégringola alors sur la joue dorée de Megan.

-Tu n'avais qu'à me dire que tu étais gay! Protesta vivement sa camarade de classe.

-Juste parce que je ne veux rien savoir d'une idiote comme toi, cela ne veut pas dire que je suis gay.

-Alors tu es hétérosexuel et tu ne veux pas de moi?

-Tu n'écoutes pas.

Il s'approcha alors d'elle et lu tapota gentiment la joue. Personnellement, si Harry s'était retrouvé à la place de Megan, il se serait empressé que lui casser méthodiquement chaque doigt de sa main. Cette arrogance… Cette suffisance… Il détestait vraiment ce type…

-Je ne comprends pas! S'exclama-t-elle. Tu es gay ou hétéro?

-Tu aimerais le savoir pas vrai? Mais, qu'est-ce que tu paierais pour cette information?

-Quoi?

-Ah la la… Tu n'y comprends vraiment rien. Si l'on veut quelque chose, il faut payer un prix. Rien ne vient gratuitement.

Et il planta là Megan qui semblait sur le point de piquer une crise de nerf. Avait-il l'intention de marcher dans cette pluie? Il était fou ou quoi? Alors qu'ils allaient dans la même maudite direction, il préférait attraper une pneumonie plutôt que de lui demander de le reconduire? Harry se mit alors à courir derrière le blond et le rattrapa à la dernière minute en lui agrippant le bras. Malfoy tourna alors vers lui des yeux glacés.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Demanda-t-il froidement.

-Je te ramène à la maison. Répliqua tout aussi glacialement Harry.

-Non.

Le blond s'apprêtait à partir, sans parapluie de surcroit, et Harry sentit cette rage familière bouillir en lui. Il en avait marre de ce crétin. Il en avait vraiment ras le bol! En un mouvement sec, il se pencha et souleva d'un coup Malfoy qui ne fit que pousser un couinement éberlué.

-Laisse-moi descendre espèce d'homme de Cro-Magnon! Aboya le blond tout en lui assenant des coups de poing violents au dos.

-Boucle-la bon sang!

La pluie était glaciale et cet imbécile voulait marcher alors qu'une voiture chaude et confortable pouvait le ramener. Imbécile… Têtue comme une mule… Il réfléchirait plus tard au moyen de se rapprocher de Drago Malfoy afin de lui soutirer des informations. Pour le moment il devait l'empêcher d'attraper une satanée pneumonie! Il ouvrit alors la portière de sa voiture et poussa un grognement lorsque le pied du blond l'atteignit en pleine mâchoire. Il allait avoir un bleu. Merde! Il balança alors le blond dans sa voiture et bloqua rapidement sa porte. Il fit alors le tour de sa voiture et rentra dans celle-ci pour démarrer en trompe.

-Laisse-moi descendre! Je t'ai dit de me laisser descendre! Tu ne m'entends pas! Hé!

**-Ferme la merde**! Bien sur que je t'entends! Je parie qu'en Afrique on t'entend bon sang! Si tu ne le remarques pas, il _pleut_ dehors! Tu vas attraper une pneumonie alors soit reconnaissant et **boucle la**!

Son ton coléreux eut au moins le mérite de fermer le clapet du blond. Le silence… le magnifique et doux silence… Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin chez lui, Malfoy se racla doucement la gorge avant de lui jeter quelque chose à la figure.

-Ne refait plus **jamais** ça, ou je te brise tous les os de ton corps.

Et il sortit de sa voiture en claquant la porte. Harry ramassa alors la chose que Malfoy lui avait lancée et haussa un sourcil en voyant un paquet de gomme. C'était quoi ça? Pourquoi lui donnait-il un paquet de gomme? Était-ce sa manière de dire merci? Seigneur, ce type était trop étrange…

À suivre…


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 5**

_Le __fort__fait__ ses __événements__, le __faible__subit__ ceux que la __destinée__ lui __impose__._

Harry se sentait comme une bombe à retardement. Ce type était certainement l'une des personnes les plus désagréables de cette Terre. Et, bordel pourquoi lui avait-il lancé un paquet de gomme? Était-ce une manière subtile de lui dire qu'il puait de la bouche? Non, impossible. Drago Malfoy n'était jamais subtile dans son mépris des autres. Alors pourquoi la gomme? Et pourquoi perdait-il son temps à penser au cerveau de Drago Malfoy? Il était évident que le blond souffrait visiblement de mauvaise humeur permanente et grossièreté incessante. Il est donc inutile de s'attarder sur le pourquoi du comment. Mieux valait tout simplement l'ignorer et faire comme s'il n'existait pas. Il eut la vision fugace de la nuque gracile de Malfoy. Cette nuque semblait délicate… sensible… douce comme de la soie… et ses quelques mèches qui tombaient sur elle… la rendait encore plus désirable… Et pourquoi était-il entrain de penser à la nuque de Malfoy? Merde. Il ne regardait pas les gars. Il se refusait catégoriquement à regarder les garçons. Et si, par malheur, il devait trouver la nuque d'un garçon jolie, que ce ne soit pas celle de ce maudit blond albinos. Il s'arrêta brusquement en voyant la porte de la chambre de sa mère s'ouvrir. Et son cœur n'osa plus faire le moindre mouvement avant de voir la silhouette si maigre de sa mère. Seigneur, elle avait l'air d'un zombie. Ses yeux verts émeraude, identiques aux siens, étaient injectés de sang et ses cheveux roux étaient emmêlés. Il se souvenait d'une époque lointaine où sa mère avait semblé être la femme la plus belle du monde. Et son sourire qui illuminait tout son visage… C'était une époque révolue et il ne valait mieux pas y penser. Soudain, celle-ci leva les yeux vers lui et Harry eut l'impression, pendant quelques secondes, qu'elle ne le reconnaissait plus.

-Maman. Dit-il calmement.

-Harry.

Un silence tendu s'installa alors entre eux. Harry aurait voulu s'enfuir. Il n'avait absolument rien à dire à cette frêle femme qui semblait sur le point de s'écrouler. Malheureusement, si elle s'écroulait, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'être là, pour la rattraper. Après tout, elle était sa mère et il l'aimait. S'il ne l'aimait pas à ce point… Il aurait été incapable de supporter la vue de ce corps décharné.

-Est-ce que ça va? Demanda doucement Harry.

Sa mère ne le répondit pas, se contentant de le regarder de ses yeux qui semblaient si vides. Elle ne lui parlait pas. Elle ne faisait que le regarder. Attendait-elle qu'il s'en aille? Qu'il lui parle plus? Qu'il la touche? Qu'il l'étreigne? Non, impossible. Il ne savait pas comment se comporter avec cette femme. Non, pas cette femme, sa mère. Sa mère. Il devait se le répéter. Sa mère. Son père. Son frère. Sa famille. Sa seule et unique famille. Il entendit alors quelqu'un monter les marches d'escalier et se figea aussitôt. Ce n'était pas les pas de son père. Celui-ci avait des pas lourds… Cela ne pouvait être que Malfoy. Il vit les yeux de sa mère partir dans la direction du blond et son teint, qui était déjà pâle, devient celui d'un fantôme. Ses petites mains se mirent à trembler et Harry vit, à sa grande horreur, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes amères. C'était la première fois en plusieurs années qu'il avait vu le regard de sa mère empli d'une telle vie. Et ce regard plein de vie était pour Drago Malfoy. Il l'aurait volontiers frappé mais, il ne fit que crisper les poings.

-Bon après-midi, Madame Potter. Au revoir.

Et sans demander son reste, Drago Malfoy claqua la porte de sa chambre. Harry vit la main de sa mère se poser sur son cœur alors que tous ses membres se mettaient à trembler. Elle s'apprêtait à tomber lorsqu'Harry la rattrapa.

-Tom… Murmura-t-elle. Tom…

-Je sais Maman… Je suis désolé…

Des larmes amères dégringolèrent alors sur les joues d'une blancheur de craie et Harry ne put que ravaler la bile qui lui montait à la gorge. Il pouvait sentir la violence qui s'emparait de son être… Cette haine brûlante qui semblait vouloir s'emparer de chacun de ses battements de cœur. Non. Il devait se calmer. Il devait arriver à penser rationnellement. Et sa mère continuait à pleurer silencieusement contre lui, des sanglots d'une tristesse déchirante s'échappant de sa gorge. Harry ignorait combien de temps il resta là à entendre sa mère sangloter dans ses bras. Avait-elle-même conscience qu'il s'agissait de ses bras? Savait-elle même qu'elle avait un autre fils? Un fils bien vivant et qui se trouvait là… juste devant elle. Harry repoussa vivement ses pensés. Il ne voyait même pas à quoi cela pouvait bien servir d'hurler à sa mère de le regarder. Elle ne le ferait pas. Ses yeux se poseraient sur lui, mais elle ne le _verrait_ pas. Son regard était à jamais tourné vers son frère. Vers l'injustice qu'on lui avait faite. Finalement, elle se laissa tomber dans ses bras, les yeux fermés et visiblement épuisée. Pourquoi était-elle sortie de sa chambre? Elle était incapable de subir de tel évènement. Elle aurait du rester dans sa chambre… Elle aurait du rester pour son bien… Et aussi pour celui d'Harry. Le mépris qu'il ressentit alors contre lui-même le fit soulever sa mère pour la déposer avec gentillesse sur le lit. Il posa alors délicatement sa main sur la joue pale. Quand avait-il parlé à sa mère pour la dernière fois? Non, encore mieux… quand avait-il regardé sa mère pour la dernière fois? Un sourire acerbe se forma alors sur ses lèvres. La regarder? Et pourquoi faire? Qu'y avait-il donc à regarder sur sa mère? Les stigmates du temps et la douleur du passé, voilà ce qu'il y avait à regarder. Et il n'avait nullement besoin de le voir… Il sortit alors tranquillement de la chambre de sa mère pour voir que Drago Malfoy était appuyé sur un mur, les bras croisés.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Cracha froidement le brun.

-Est-ce qu'elle va bien? Demanda calmement Malfoy.

-Toi qui es si intelligent… qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

Les yeux argentés le fixèrent pendant quelques secondes avant qu'un reniflement dédaigneux ne face son entré et que le blond lui tourne le dos. Oui, qu'il parte… qu'il le laisse tranquille avec cette haine sauvage qui semblait vouloir le dévorer de l'intérieur. Qu'il le laisse respirer, bon sang! En un mouvement qu'il ne comprit pas, il se saisit du bras de Malfoy et le tourna vers lui.

-Lâche-moi immédiatement ou je te casse la main. Déclara glacialement le blond.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé si elle allait bien?

La question sembla prendre le blond au dépourvu puisqu'il se contenta de le fixer avec étonnement au lieu de lui casser la main. Sa peau était douce. Un frisson imperceptible se fit sentir dans le corps d'Harry et il s'obligea à l'ignorer. Ses cheveux blonds lui tombaient sur les épaules, lui donnant un air angélique qui n'avait absolument rien à voir sur un type qui n'avait pas hésité à avoir quelqu'un d'innocent en prison.

-Aucune mère ne mérite de souffrir de cette manière. Murmura Malfoy. Les mères sont spéciales…

-Ah oui? Les mères sont _spéciales_? Et qu'est-ce qui se passe quand une mère déteste son enfant ou bien qu'elle l'abandonne ou, encore mieux, qu'elle le voit tous les jours mais qu'elle agissait comme s'il n'était pas là?

Seigneur, sa voix était trop agressive. Malfoy n'avait pas besoin de deviner ses états d'âme. En fait, le moins Malfoy en savait sur lui, le mieux s'était. Il ignorait comment il allait bien pouvoir faire pour que Malfoy lui confie que son frère ne l'avait pas agressé sexuellement…. Il fallait qu'il trouve un plan… et ce plan ne stipulait en aucune manière que Drago Malfoy soit en mesure de rentrer dans sa tête.

-Alors, j'espère pour cet enfant qu'il sera en mesure de trouver quelqu'un d'autre qui sera en mesure de le faire se sentir spécial. Parce que la vie est dégoûtante, pas vrai? Vraiment dégoûtante…

-Pourquoi es-tu ici si tu penses qu'aucune mère ne doit souffrir? Tu fais ma mère souffrir en étant dans cette maison.

-Ma mère est plus importante que la tienne.

Les sourcils d'Harry se froncèrent alors que Drago Malfoy arrachait brusquement son poignet de son étreinte et partait s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Sa mère? Quel était le rapport entre sa mère et cette maison? Était-ce sa mère qui l'avait obligé à venir ici? Pourquoi? Il avait mal à la tête avec toutes ces histoires… Il avait besoin de sortir. Sans perdre une seule seconde, il se précipita dehors et partit en courant dans la direction de la maison de Ron. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin chez son meilleur ami, il eut à peine le temps de cogner à la porte qu'une tornade rousse se précipita vers lui, l'enlaçant fermement.

-Salut Ginny. Dit-il calmement.

-Harry! Je suis tellement contente de te voir! Mon frère n'ait pas encore revenu alors si tu veux… tu pourrais venir t'amuser avec moi.

Le brun haussa un sourcil et haussa nonchalamment les épaules. Il se fichait bien de coucher avec Ginny ou non. Il l'avait déjà fait durant leur brève liaison. Si elle voulait coucher avec lui, cela ne le dérangeait en rien. Et ainsi, il pourrait oublier la vision persistante de la nuque gracile de Drago Malfoy… sans parler de la douceur de sa peau sous ses doigts… Seigneur, il avait eu l'impression de toucher de la soie. À moins, qu'il soit sur le point de devenir complètement cinglé. Des lèvres fermes s'emparèrent des siennes alors qu'une poitrine généreuse se plaquait contre son torse. Il se contenta de se laisser faire. Ginny était expérimentée. Si elle voulait s'amuser avec son tour… cela ne le concernait en rien. Ils furent interrompus par un raclement bruyant de gorge. Harry se tourna alors pour voir que Ron les fixait en grimaçant.

-Va jouer avec tes poupées, Ginny. Grogna-t-il avec dégoût. Toi, Harry suit moi.

Harry hocha docilement la tête et se dégagea sans hâte des bras de la rouquine. Celle-ci laissa échapper un soupir de dépit avant de repartir dans la main. Le brun suivit alors sans protester Ron dans le jardin. Son meilleur ami lui fit alors signe de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

-Bon alors, dis-moi ce qui se passe à la fin. Ordonna sans préambule le roux.

-Rien du tout.

-S'il te plait Harry, ne me prends pas pour un imbécile. Premièrement, tu es venu à l'école avec l'air de vouloir tuer quelqu'un. Deuxièmement, tu fixais le nouveau canon comme s'il t'obligeait à manger quelque chose de pas frais. Et troisièmement, tu étais entrain _d'embrasser_ ma sœur. Tu sais, celle avec qui tu es sorti et avec qui tu as rompu après 3 semaines.

-Même si j'ai rompu avec elle, cela ne veut pas dire que son corps me répugne.

-Harry, franchement, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle essaye de se faufiler dans ton lit. Tu l'as toujours repoussé. Et maintenant, pouf, tu te laisses embrasser? Je suis ton meilleur ami ou ton meilleur guignol?

-Je peux y penser pendant quelques secondes?

Ron le frappa sans animosité sur le bras et le brun ne put que pousser un soupir en passant nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés.

-Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Ron…

-Pourquoi pas la vérité? Ce serait un agréablement changement tu ne trouves pas?

Et Harry sentit la vérité sortir de sa bouche sans qu'il ne puisse la retenir.

À suivre…


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 6**

_Parfois__, ce n'est pas en __aidant__ quelqu'un qu'on __peut__ le __mieux__ l'__aider__._

Harry n'avait jamais vu 4 jours passés aussi lentement de toute sa vie. Certes, écouter Ron parler contre Malfoy l'avait soulagé d'un poids énorme, surtout lorsque son meilleur ami lui avait clairement dit qu'il n'était pas entrain de devenir un monstre en essayant de se rapprocher du blond. En fait, il pouvait même l'aider en allégeant sa conscience… si conscience il y avait chez un être qui se fichait bien de laisser un innocent croupir en prison. Et la manière dont Malfoy se comportait ne l'aidait nullement à le prendre en pitié. Le blond allait et venait au gré de ses fantaisies… Il ne parlait à personne en cours et certains soirs il revenait au environ de deux heures du matin. D'accord, il n'y avait rien de drastique à revenir dans ces heures-là… Mais, comment était-il supposé se rapprocher d'un être qui refusait obstinément de lui parler et qui, comble de l'ironie, revenait quand bon lui semblait. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de se rapprocher de Malfoy. Ainsi, il pourrait faire libérer Tom… et cela pourrait peut-être aider sa mère. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis la dernière fois… lorsqu'elle avait éclaté en sanglot dans ses bras. Elle semblait si menue… si fragile… Il fallait qu'il l'aide non ?

S'il était incapable de ressentir de la joie en la voyant… il devait trouver un moyen de lui venir en aide… de la protéger… de l'empêcher de souffrir… ce que son père était incapable de faire. Il ignora, comme à l'ordinaire, la petite voix qui hurlait à ses oreilles. Il ne voulait même pas savoir ce qu'elle avait à dire. Parce que cela ne changerait rien. Comme avec sa mère… il pouvait seulement le regarder de loin… sans le comprendre… si loin… Un soupir s'échappa alors des lèvres du brun. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de se rapprocher de Malfoy. Mais, ce type ne voulait rien savoir de lui. Depuis qu'il lui avait lancé un paquet de gomme, il avait pris un soin minutieux à l'éviter comme la peste. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose… n'importe quoi… Il s'arrêta alors devant la porte du blond et passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux. Il devait lui parler… Il devait apprendre à le connaître… pour que sa vie recommence à faire le moindre sens. Si son frère sortait de prison… Sa mère se remettrait à manger… peut-être même sourirait-elle… son père et son frère pourraient peut-être avoir une discussion… et peut-être que son père accepterait l'homosexualité de Tom… et tout pourrait changer en bien cette fois-ci. Il poussa de nouveau un soupir. Un rêve impossible… Mais, c'était si bon de rêver. Même si c'était ridicule… Il cogna alors fermement à la porte du blond et attendit quelques secondes. Personne ne lui répondit. Il cogna de nouveau et toujours aucune réponse. De toute évidence le blond n'était pas chez lui. Harry s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour lorsqu'il se figea. La chambre de Malfoy était là… Mais, Malfoy n'était pas là. Et s'il avait un journal ? N'importe quoi qui prouverait que Tom ne lui avait pas fait ce dont il l'avait accusé. Se serait une faible preuve mais une preuve tout de même… Jusqu'à ce qu'il est les aveux complets… Il hocha résolument la tête et ouvrit la porte. Il haussa un sourcil en voyant la chambre absolument impeccable. Seigneur, Malfoy était un maniaque de la propreté ! Tout brillait ! C'était complètement effrayant. Il vit alors un cahier posé sur le pupitre de la chambre du blond. Est-ce que cela pouvait vraiment être aussi facile ? Le journal de Malfoy ne se trouvait donc pas d'une cachette secrète gardé par des dragons assoiffés de sang ? Il se secoua la tête face à la stupidité de cette remarque. Bon cela importait peu. Il se saisit alors du cahier et ouvrit la première page. Ses sourcils se froncèrent aussitôt. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un journal mais de dessins. De très bons dessins en fait. Cette femme était absolument magnifique… avec ses longs cheveux d'un blond très pale et ses yeux gris… elle souriait face au soleil… Il avait presqu'envie de rire avec elle.

Elle semblait si vrai… Il tourna la page et vit encore cette femme, toujours aussi magnifique avec un sourire beaucoup plus doux. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient attachés en une queue de cheval et elle tendait la main vers lui. Il ressenti l'envie subite de prendre cette main offerte… de partir avec elle loin de toute cette douleur… Il se mit alors à avidement regarder toutes les images du cahier. C'était toujours l'image de cette femme, souriante parfois, pleurante certaines autres ou encore colère… mais c'était toujours elle. Lorsqu'il arriva à la dernière page, il sursauta violemment en voyant qu'il ne s'agissait plus du visage de la femme mais du sien. Il regardait quelque chose… Il ignorait ce qu'il était entrain de regarder mais l'expression de ses yeux lui donna l'envie folle de refermer le cahier et de le brûler. Personne n'avait la permission de le voir avec une telle expression sur le visage. Comme s'il allait se mettre à sangloter… Non… encore pire… comme s'il n'allait pas se mettre à pleurer mais qu'il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir le faire… pour pouvoir se laisser aller enfin… Ses poings se crispèrent et il se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Pourquoi Malfoy l'imaginait-il avec une telle expression ? Ne pouvait-il pas le dessiner avec un sourire rayonnant au visage ? Pourquoi devait-il avoir l'air aussi misérable ? Pourquoi devait-il….

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans ma chambre? Siffla une voix glaciale.

Harry se tourna lentement pour apercevoir le regard mauvais de Malfoy. Les yeux gris du blond se posèrent alors sur le cahier qu'il tenait encore et une fureur sans nom déforma alors ses traits. En quelques pas rapides, il s'approcha de lui et lui arracha sans ménagement le cahier des mains.

-Qui t'as donné le droit de toucher à mes affaires? Cracha Malfoy. De quel droit oses-tu rentrer dans ma chambre? Si tu n'as rien à faire de tes journées, va écrire dans ton journal intime!

-Je n'ai pas de journal intime. Fit remarquer Harry d'une voix blanche.

La fureur qui crépitait autour de Malfoy lui donnait des sueurs froides. Le blond était peut-être minuscule mais, il avait encore un souvenir vivace de son coup de poing. Il avait encore un minuscule bleu à cause de ça. Et puis, de quel droit osait-il se fâcher de la sorte? D'accord, il était rentré sans permission! Mais, ce n'était pas lui qui dessinait les gens avec un visage si misérable qu'un chien battu en aurait été jaloux!

-Alors pourquoi tu n'en commences pas un maintenant? Tu pourrais dire « Cher journal, je ne m'entends avec aucun de mes parents… Ps : Reste loin de mes affaires »!

Les sourcils d'Harry se foncèrent aussitôt. Il ne s'entendait avec aucun de ses parents? À qui la faute? Certes, leur problème avait commencé bien avant ce simulacre d'agression sexuelle… Mais, il n'avait fait qu'empirer avec cette histoire. Sans compter le fait que maintenant son père n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de l'emmener ici! Alors de quel droit osait-il? Il s'obligea aussitôt à se calmer. Il était ici pour faire la paix avec Malfoy… pour gagner sa confiance afin qu'il lui confie que Tom ne l'avait pas agressé pour qu'il puisse faire sortir son frère.

-Tu as raison… je n'aurais pas du venir fouiller dans tes affaires. Mais, j'étais venu te voir.

-D'accord. Tu m'as vu, maintenant dégage.

Il n'allait pas s'énerver… L'agressivité de Malfoy n'avait aucun fondement mais, il devait le supporter… pour l'avenir de Tom…. De celui de sa mère… De celui de son père… Et même du sien… Il fallait qu'il réussisse à rentrer à l'intérieur de la carapace blindée de Malfoy.

-Est-ce que tu voudrais sortir? Demanda-t-il précipitamment.

Le blond ne s'attendait, visiblement, pas à cette question puisqu'il haussa un sourcil perplexe avant de croiser les bras tout en le fixant comme s'il venait de lui demander s'il venait de la planète Mars. Ce qui aurait pu être une bonne question à lui demander.

-Je ne m'intéresse pas aux garçons. Répondit-il. Alors non.

-Une minute… je te demandais de sortir de manière amicale!

Pourquoi est-ce que Malfoy pensait qu'il était gay? Était-il fou? Il n'était pas gay bon sang! Et si son père l'entendait lui dire une chose pareille! Et s'il le mettait dehors! Et si… il fallait qu'il se calme avant de tomber dans l'hystérie la plus totale.

-Je ne veux pas sortir.

-Alors, tu veux qu'on aille louer des films? Je ne fais rien aujourd'hui alors…

-Non.

Harry pouvait sentir ses mains le démanger. Il aurait voulu les enserrer autour de la gorge délicate de Malfoy et serrer. Seigneur, pourquoi ce type réussissait-il à l'énerver à ce point? Et pourquoi refusait-il de regarder des maudits dvd avec lui! Il ne lui demandait pas en mariage bordel! Il essayait juste d'avoir une relation amicale avec cet imbécile! Soudain, une idée lui vint en tête et un sourire amusé crépita alors sur ses lèvres.

-Tu dois venir regarder des dvd avec moi. Fit remarquer placidement Harry.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que tu m'as dessiné sans mon consentement. Puisque je t'ai servi de modèle tu dois me récompenser non? Ce n'est pas ainsi que fonctionne ton cerveau?

Le teint de Malfoy vira au rouge coquelicot et Harry ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux en le voyant devenir de cette couleur. Malfoy… avait les joues rouges et il refusait obstinément de croiser son regard. En fait, le blond était si cramoisi qu'il était à peu près sur que son rougissement devint s'étendre jusqu'à son cou… Et il aurait bien voulu voir jusqu'où s'étendait son rougissement. Il se sentit lui-même rougir face à cette pensée et toussota bruyamment.

-Très bien. Cracha le blond. Allons regarder un stupide film pour que tu me laisse enfin tranquille!

Le blond s'apprêtait à partir de sa chambre aux pas de charge lorsqu'Harry l'arrêta en se saisissant de son poignet. Pourquoi est-ce que Malfoy avait la peau aussi douce? Est-ce que sa peau était aussi douce partout? Il se donna une gifle mentale face à cette pensée. Il ne s'intéressait pas à Malfoy autrement que comme un moyen pour libérer son frère. Parce que Malfoy était un garçon. Et un garçon désagréable en plus.

-Je te donne 5 secondes pour me dire pourquoi tu envahis mon espace privé Potter. Grogna sans ménagement Malfoy.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as dessiné?

La question sembla prendre au dépourvu le blond avant qu'un sourire moqueur n'apparaisse sur son visage.

-Je suppose que tu aimerais le savoir. Susurra-t-il. Maintenant, lâche-moi.

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

Malfoy enfonça alors un doigt fin dans ses cotes, se rapprochant un peu plus de lui. Il releva alors son regard vers lui et Harry sentit sa salive descendre avec difficulté dans sa gorge. Malfoy avait des traits… délicats… et il avait une de ses bouches… Il releva brusquement les yeux vers le plafond, refusant de le regarder un peu plus.

-Comme tu as pu le remarquer Potter… C'est donnant-donnant avec moi. Si tu veux que je réponde à ta question, il faut que tu répondes à l'une des miennes.

-Dis-la.

-Pourquoi es-tu venu dans ma chambre?

Harry ne put que redescendre le regard vers Malfoy. Son petit sourire railleur avait disparu… mais, ses lèvres semblaient toujours aussi… Harry aurait tout donné pour pouvoir avaler un verre d'eau fraîche. Il avait l'impression d'être en feu. Pourquoi il était venu dans la chambre du blond? Il pouvait y répondre sans problème. Il n'était pas obligé de lui donner toute la vérité. Une moitié de vérité comptait quand même comme une réponse non?

-Parce que je veux apprendre à te connaître. Expliqua-t-il calmement.

Le brun ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que Malfoy le fixe comme s'il venait de s'échapper d'un asile de fou. Bien que cela n'était pas si éloigné de la vérité. Après tout… seul un fou pouvait avoir une telle fixation sur les lèvres de Malfoy. Après tout, elles n'avaient rien d'extraordinaire… Et elles étaient les lèvres d'un garçon… Un garçon à la peau douce et qui avait envoyé son frère en prison bon sang!

-Pourquoi veux-tu apprendre à me connaître?

-Tu ne suis pas les règles du jeu, Malfoy. Donnant-donnant.

Les yeux gris le fusillèrent sans ménagement avant que le blond n'ouvre la bouche.

-Je voyais ton visage dans mes rêves… Alors, je t'ai dessiné.

Malfoy se dégagea alors de sa poigne et lui tourna le dos. Harry en remercia aussitôt le ciel. Le blond venait de lui dire qu'il voyait son visage dans ses rêves… Il le voyait dans ses rêves… Pourquoi son cœur battait-il aussi vite? Cela ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid que Malfoy le voit dans ses rêves! Et pourtant…

-Quel film veux-tu regarder? Demanda le blond.

-Shrek. Répondit immédiatement Harry.

Il avait besoin de rire et qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de mieux qu'un bon film pour enfant pour rire aux éclats? Malfoy lui lança un regard éberlué avant d'hausser les épaules tout en marmonnant dans sa barbe.

-Si tu veux, on peut regarder _La princesse et la Grenouille_. Suggéra le brun.

-Pourquoi pas un film pour les personnes de notre âge? Répliqua Malfoy.

-Ennuyeux comme la pluie… Je préfère regarder _Le Roi Lion_ plutôt que de voir _Gossip Girl_. Je suis convaincu que j'apprends plus de chose dans le premier que dans le second.

Malfoy ouvrit la bouche, prêt à répliquer, lorsque son visage se ferma et il sortit au pas de course de sa chambre. Un soupir s'échappa alors de sa bouche. Il avait encore un long chemin à faire avant de réussir à avoir la confiance de Malfoy… et libérer son frère.

À suivre…


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 7**

_Ne __perdons __rien__ du __passé__. Ce n'est qu'avec le __passé__ qu'on __fait__ l'__avenir__._

Harry aurait été incapable de trouver un mot exact pour définir le une heure et trente minutes qu'il avait passé avec Malfoy. Le corps du blond était aussi rigide qu'une barre de fer alors que ses lèvres étaient pincées tandis que ses yeux regardaient avec mépris Shrek et la princesse Fiona. Ouais… cela n'avait pas été une brillante idée de regarder Shrek avec un type qui semblait plutôt du genre à regarder des essais français sur le pourquoi du comment… Regarder un film animé n'était certainement pas un moyen sur de pouvoir sympathiser avec le blond. Mais, Seigneur, il avait eu besoin d'un moment de détente ! Il avait voulu rire et juste respirer pendant une heure et trente minute… et s'il pouvait, par la même occasion se rapprocher de Malfoy… et bien ce n'en était que mieux. En tout cas, cela lui avait semblé être un bon plan jusqu'à ce qu'il voit que Malfoy semblait plutôt prêt à lui lancer la télévision sur la tête… sans compter que l'odeur du blond n'avait cessé de le distraire.

Pourquoi sa peau sentait-elle la pomme ? Était-ce son gel de douche ? En tout cas, ce n'était certainement pas celui de sa toilette parce que lui sentait simplement le savon. Mais merde cette odeur… elle lui donnait envie de manger… Pas Malfoy bien évidemment… Mais, son ventre ne cessait de se crisper dès que le blond bougeait et qu'une bouffé de son odeur lui montait au nez… Il devenait vraiment fou. Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin, il savait exactement ce qu'il allait faire. De toute façon, il était à peu près sur que Malfoy sortirait encore aujourd'hui, après tout on était samedi, et il n'avait aucune envie de croiser son père. Il n'avait aucune envie de voir se former entre eux une conversation arrivée juste par devoir… Parce qu'ils étaient du même sang qu'ils le veulent ou non… Il partit alors dans la salle de bain et se doucha rapidement. Ouais, Drago Malfoy était passé. Il ne restait presque plus d'eau chaude. Il ne voyait jamais ce type se douchait mais, bordel qu'il devait prendre du temps pour ne jamais laisser la moindre eau chaude. Lorsqu'il eut fini de se préparer, il descendit rapidement les marches d'escaliers et tomba nez à nez avec son père. Il se figea alors aussitôt, sa salive se bloquant dans sa gorge. Seigneur… qu'il ne lui demande pas où il allait… qu'il ne l'oblige pas à lui mentir… il détestait mentir. Il détestait manipuler. Il détestait tout ça mais il n'avait aucun autre choix de toute façon. Bon, il fallait qu'il agisse vite. Il descendit rapidement les marches d'escaliers.

-Salut Papa. Je sors, tu peux me rejoindre sur mon cellulaire. Bye.

Et il partit sans demander son reste. Le rejoindre sur son cellulaire? Son père n'essayait jamais de le rejoindre sur quoi que ce soit. Ils se croisaient par hasard et se parlaient à peine. Pourquoi avait-il dit une phrase aussi stupide? Il ferma bruyamment la portière de son auto et démarra. Le chemin jusqu'à la prison de son frère se passa dans un silence religieux. Il n'avait aucune envie d'écouter de la musique. Ou peut-être aurait-il du. Ainsi, il n'aurait pas eu à revoir dans son esprit la nuque de Malfoy. Merde alors! Pourquoi avait-il une telle fixation sur la nuque du blond? Ce n'était qu'une nuque! Il en avait vu des tas de nuques! Et il avait vu des tas de filles nues. Contrairement à Ron qui ne semblait désirer que Blaise Zabini, lui il pouvait apprécier la beauté de toutes les filles. Il pouvait les toucher et coucher avec elles sans ressentir le moindre soupçon de culpabilité. Peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'il devenait cinglé. Il n'avait pas couché avec quelqu'un depuis 3 mois. C'était trop long pour un adolescent en pleine santé. Dès qu'il coucherait avec quelqu'un… l'image de la nuque de Malfoy disparaîtrait à jamais de sa tête. Parfait. Dès qu'il aurait fini de parler avec son frère, il irait au centre d'achat ou peu importe où et se trouverait une fille pour la nuit. Super. Il se gara dans le parking dans la prison et fut escorté, comme la première fois, par un gardien de sécurité en uniforme. Et comme la première fois, son frère l'attendait assis à une petite table avec des menottes aux pieds et aux mains. Et comme la première cette vision eut l'effet d'un coup dans le plexus solaire pour Harry. Son frère ne méritait pas d'être traité comme un criminel… Il ne méritait pas d'être enfermé comme un chien dans une cage… Il s'assit alors en face de Tom.

-Et bien Harry… je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu reviennes aussi tôt… Mais, ça me fait plaisir. Alors, comment va la vie?

-Très bien. Tu manques à Maman.

Une étincelle passa alors dans les yeux rougeâtres de Tom avant qu'un sourire triste ne se forme sur son visage. Tom ressemblait bien plus à leur mère que lui. Même si c'était lui qui avait hérité de la couleur de ses yeux… Par contre les cheveux d'un noir de jais et ébouriffé venait de leur père… de leur père qui avait mis dehors Tom pour la simple raison d'une orientation sexuelle. Il détestait vraiment ce nœud dans sa gorge.

-Elle me manque aussi… Tu lui as dit que tu venais me voir?

-Non. Elle… elle est très faible physiquement et psychologiquement parlant… Alors je préfère garder le silence.

-Tu as bien fait. Et comment va Papa?

Harry ne comprenait pas comment quelqu'un pouvait être aussi indulgent que Tom. Lui n'aurait jamais réussi à pardonner à leur père s'il l'avait mis dehors pour une raison aussi injuste que qui il aimait toucher… Non, jamais il n'aurait pu lui pardonner. Et pourtant… Tom restait là, les mains croisées devant lui et semblant sincèrement se demander comme leur père allait.

-Il va très bien. Il continue à travailler chaque jour.

-Et Drago?

Oui, Harry ne comprenait pas comment quelqu'un comme Tom pouvait exister. Comment faisait-il pour ne pas laisser la haine le consumer? Lui, il devait se battre, toutes griffes dehors, afin de la garder à baie. Mais, Tom semblait si serein alors que c'était lui qui se trouvait dans une prison avec des menottes aux poignets.

-Il va bien.

-Il est toujours à la maison?

-Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il va bouger.

-C'est bien.

-Pourquoi?

Cette question sembla prendre Tom au dépourvu puisqu'il cligna doucement des yeux avant de sourire.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit… sa mère est à l'hôpital. S'il n'habite pas chez toi… et je sais qu'il ne retournera pas chez son père… alors où ira-t-il?

Non définitivement il n'y comprenait rien. Peut-être était-ce lui qui avait un problème. Parce que la haine semblait être une partie impossible à enlever de son être. Cette haine resterait en lui… le hanterait et l'empêcherait de dormir jusqu'à ce qu'il rende son dernier souffle. Alors, c'était Tom le plus chanceux d'entre eux sur ce sujet… Au moins lui avait appris à pardonner aux gens qui lui avaient fait du mal.

-Tu es vraiment gentil. Murmura Harry.

-Non… je l'aime comme un petit frère. Expliqua calmement Tom. Un petit frère sans défense… alors je lui pardonne ce qu'il m'a fait… et tu devrais en faire autant.

Il était impossible pour lui de pardonner quoi que ce soit. Il était rancunier et il n'y avait qu'il pouvait faire pour changer cela.

-Parle-moi de toi Harry. Déclara soudainement Tom.

-Quoi?

-Oui, parle-moi de toi. Que s'est-il donc passé dans ta vie depuis que je ne suis pas là?

-Rien d'intéressant.

-Même si ce n'est pas intéressant… J'ai envie de savoir.

Harry ne pouvait ignorer son cœur qui se réchauffait de manière inconfortable. Cela faisait combien de temps que quelqu'un ne lui avait pas demandé ce qui s'était passé de nouveau dans sa vie? Son père se contentait d'aller et venir dans la maison alors que sa mère se barricadait du mieux qu'elle pouvait dans sa chambre. Personne n'avait le temps de penser à Harry Potter. Seigneur… il était vraiment rancunier, s'en était décourageant.

-Allez Harry! Parle donc!

Ce qu'il fit alors. Il ignorait qu'il avait autant de chose à dire sur lui-même. Et il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il parlait de sa vie… de toute sa vie, avec quelqu'un de sa famille. Que ce soit ses notes à l'école, les professeurs qu'il n'aimait pas, les filles avec qui il avait couché… Il en parlait avec quelqu'un de sa famille… quelqu'un qui l'avait vu naître… et c'était un sentiment si extraordinaire qu'il n'avait plus envie de partir. Pourtant, le gardien vient lui tapoter le bras en lui montrant ostensiblement l'horloge. Seigneur! Cela faisait plus de trois heures qu'il était là à parler de lui-même. Il n'y avait pourtant rien à dire sur lui. Il était Harry Potter un type banal avec une famille décousu mais pas par sa faute… non, lui était juste le spectateur d'évènement sur lequel il n'avait aucun contrôle. Il se leva alors et adressa un sourire à son grand frère.

-Tu reviendras? Demanda Tom.

-Oui.

Son frère lui envoya alors un sourire éblouissant qui lui fit étrangement chaud au cœur. Il n'était pas habitué à avoir chaud au cœur. Lorsqu'il grimpa dans son auto, il se sentait de bonne humeur. En fait, il était prêt à mettre sa radio au maximum et à chanter n'importe quelle musique débile qu'elle lui enverrait lorsqu'il sentit son cellulaire vibrer. Pourquoi Ron l'appellerait-il aujourd'hui? N'était-il pas sensé aller voir Hermione pour finir un projet?

-Allo?

-Harry, c'est ton père.

Aussitôt la délicieuse chaleur disparut pour laisser place à une crispation au niveau de son cœur.

-Papa, je ne peux pas te parler là, je suis dans l'auto.

-J'ai besoin que tu ailles chercher Drago.

Pourquoi devait-il aller chercher le blond alors que celui-ci lui dirait probablement non?

-Où?

-Il est à l'hôpital Sacré-Cœur dans la chambre 2005. Tu sais c'est où?

-Oui.

-Alors, va le chercher.

Et son père raccrocha aussitôt, ne lui laissant aucunement le choix de dire oui ou non. Harry aurait bien voulu casser quelque chose mais il se contenta de partir en direction de l'hôpital. Pourquoi devait-il aller chercher Malfoy? Il n'en avait aucune envie. Il avait eu l'envie de retourner dans sa chambre et de se repasser l'expression de son frère alors qu'il lui racontait sa vie inintéressante. Mais, même ça s'était trop demandé de toute évidence. Lorsqu'il arriva à l'hôpital, il était dans une colère noire qu'il essayait avec peine de maîtriser. Il se fichait bien de la raison pour laquelle Malfoy se trouvait dans cet hôpital. S'il avait été blessé, son père serait allé lui-même le chercher puisqu'il semblait l'aimé tant. Il ouvrit sans aucune délicatesse la porte de la chambre 2005 et fut tétanisé sur le seuil de la porte par la vision qui l'accueillie. Malfoy dormait. Rien d'extraordinaire là-dedans. Malfoy dormait dans les bras de la femme de ses dessins et celle-ci lui caressait tendrement les cheveux. Il avait l'air si paisible et si inoffensif dans les bras de cette femme qu'Harry eut presque l'impression de s'être trompé de chambre. La femme tourna alors son visage angélique vers lui, le regardant des mêmes yeux argentés que Malfoy.

-Tu dois être le fils de James. Bienvenue.

Sa voix était mélodieuse. Elle n'avait pas du tout l'air d'une femme malade. Et pourtant Harry était convaincu que cette femme ne pouvait être que la mère du blond. Après tout, elle n'avait fait que coller son propre visage sur celui de son fils.

-Je suis venu chercher votre fils. Dit-il maladroitement.

-Je sais… Pourrais-tu le porter jusqu'à ton véhicule? Il est complètement épuisé. Il a besoin de dormir.

L'hésitation d'Harry devait être clairement inscrite sur son visage puisqu'elle lui lança un sourire carnassier.

-Et puis cela t'évitera d'avoir à te battre pendant une heure avec lui.

Cet argument avait un charme certain. Ne pas entendre la voix de Malfoy qui lui ordonnait de ne pas l'emmener dans sa voiture…. Oui, cela pouvait être un bon argument. Il se dirigea alors vers la blonde et prit lentement Malfoy dans ses bras afin de ne pas le réveiller. Il était moins léger qu'il n'en avait l'air. Son visage tomba alors dans le creux de son cou… son souffle lui chatouillait la nuque… et son odeur semblait l'envelopper… Seigneur, il mourrait de faim et il se refusait à regarder Malfoy plus que nécessaire.

-Mon fils m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, Harry Potter. Tu as fait une grande impression.

Ouais, il pouvait déjà imaginer ce que celui-ci avait bien pu dire à sa Maman sur lui.

-Il est rare que quiconque lui tape dans l'œil. Considères-toi comme privilégié.

Non, pas vraiment. Surtout lorsque le blond semblait être décidé à l'intoxiquer avec son odeur.

-Il m'a même dit que vous aviez vu un film absolument hilarant hier. Shrek, il me semble?

Son nez se fronça légèrement alors qu'elle passait une main délicate dans sa chevelure blonde.

-Il… a aimé le film? Demanda un Harry incrédule.

-Énormément. Il espère voir le deuxième mais, je lui ai dit que je refusais de regarder un film pour enfant. Vous le regarderez ensemble. Et maintenant, bon vent Harry Potter.

Le brun hocha lentement la tête avant de partir. Drago Malfoy avait aimé le film? Il avait aimé le film qu'il avait choisi et en avait même parlé à sa mère? Son cœur s'accéléra de nouveau et il dut s'empêcher fermement de ne pas sourire comme un imbécile.

À suivre…


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour tout le monde ! Désolé pour le retard mais ma famille était venue en vacance alors j'ai du m'occuper d'eux ! Désolé encore !

**Chapitre 8**

_Chaque relation est une brûlure qu'on ne peut se permettre d'oublier. _

C'était un début. Harry hocha vigoureusement la tête en regardant Drago Malfoy dormir dans son lit. Le blond semblait avoir compris la leçon puisqu'il avait verrouillé sa porte à double tour. Son père n'était pas là et il n'allait certainement pas demander quoi que ce soit à sa mère. Il ne voulait même pas savoir ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans sa chambre. Était-elle évanouie ? Ou bien rôdait-elle dans sa chambre, les yeux vides ? Il se secoua la tête, s'obligeant à ne plus penser à sa mère. Parce que Drago Malfoy dormait dans son lit. Le blond lui devrait quelque chose… quelque chose de grand. Après tout, c'était ainsi que fonctionnait le cerveau de Malfoy. C'était donnant-donnant. Et il venait de beaucoup donner à Drago Malfoy. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de se rapprocher encore plus. Malfoy avait aimé le film. Même s'il avait passé toute la séance à faire la moue et n'avait pas daigné ne serait-ce que sourire devant l'écran… il avait aimé le film. Et il voulait voir le deux. Non, il ne regarderait pas Shrek 2 avec Malfoy. Il attendrait pour proposer une telle activité. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen pour que le blond lui parle plus. Pour qu'ils puissent établir un lien de confiance.

Enfin, plutôt pour que Malfoy lui fasse confiance et lui avoue ce qu'il avait fait à son frère. Ainsi il pourrait faire libérer Tom et laverait son nom de toute cette abomination. Un gémissement inarticulé s'échappa alors de la bouche de Malfoy et il se tourna vivement vers le blond, ayant immédiatement peur que celui-ci se soit fait mal d'une manière ou d'une autre. Malfoy se contenta de tourner son visage vers le sien en se repliant un peu plus sur lui-même. Harry ne put empêcher son regard de s'attarder sur le visage de celui-ci. Seigneur mais quel visage ! Comment un garçon pouvait-il donc avoir un visage pareil ! Bon, il était un peu normal qu'il ait ce visage lorsque l'on regardait sa mère. Par contre, Malfoy était un peu plus blond qu'elle et ses lèvres étaient légèrement plus pulpeuses. Oui… ses étranges lèvres… avec la lèvre inférieure qui était plus pulpeuse que celle d'en haut… Il se donna une claque mentale. Pourquoi n'arrêtait-il pas de regarder chaque partie du corps de Malfoy ? Était-il un imbécile ? Il n'était pas un homosexuel bon sang ! Les garçons ne l'avaient jamais attiré. Il se changerait avec ses amis lorsqu'il faisait du sport. Il couchait avec des filles et il les trouvait même attirantes. Alors pourquoi est-ce que ses yeux n'arrêtaient pas de s'attarder sur les lèvres de Malfoy ? Après tout, son visage n'était pas banal mais, il n'était certainement pas l'une des plus grandes beautés qu'il ait vues. Bon il se fichait de tout ça. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire pour se rapprocher du blond. Figurativement bien évidemment. Il ne voulait pas se rapprocher physiquement de Malfoy. Absolument pas. Plutôt mourir. Bon, s'il avait le choix entre mourir et embrasser Malfoy, il se résignerait à l'embrasser. Mais, seulement si un choix aussi extrême se présentait devant lui ! Et puisqu'un tel choix ne se présenterait jamais devant lui, il était inutile de s'attarder sur la question. Et voilà ! Il entendit un deuxième gémissement s'échapper de la bouche de Malfoy et grimaça contre sa volonté. Pouvait-il arrêter de faire un tel bruit ? Cela le rendait… distrait. Il ne s'attendait nullement à ce que la main du blond s'agrippe fermement à son bras, menaçant de lui faire un bleu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ? Siffla froidement le blond.

-Erreur. _Tu_ es dans ma chambre. Et _tu_ devrais me dire merci.

Il se tourna à temps pour voir les yeux gris s'écarquiller avant que ceux-ci ne fassent rapidement le tour de sa chambre avant de se reposer sur son visage, une expression perplexe ancrée fermement dans son regard.

-Tu es ici parce que, lorsque je suis parti te chercher dans la chambre de ta mère, tu étais profondément endormi. Alors, je t'ai porté de l'hôpital jusqu'à la voiture et je t'ai reconduis à la maison pour te porter de nouveau jusqu'à ma chambre puisque tu as barricadé la tienne.

Certes, il était inutile de donner autant de détail. Mais, bon sang ce que c'était drôle de voir les yeux gris devenir de plus en plus ronds ! La main de Malfoy s'enleva lentement de son bras pour se poser sur son lit, à quelques centimètres de sa jambe. La main de Malfoy se trouvait à quelques centimètres de sa jambe… Trop près. Beaucoup trop près. Il se leva et fit semblant de s'étirer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda glacialement Malfoy.

-Je suis heureux que tu poses cette question puisque j'ai passé ces deux heures à me la demander !

Malfoy ne voyait visiblement aucun humour à sa plaisanterie puisque son regard le fusilla sans ménagement. Harry fut presque tenté de lui demander où avait-il bien pu prendre des cours pour pouvoir fusiller quelqu'un de cette manière. Demander… Son sourire s'agrandit alors et il se rassit sur le bord de son lit, faisant bien attention à rester loin de la main du blond.

-Je veux te poser des questions. Déclara calmement Harry. Et je veux que tu y réponses.

Les yeux gris se plissèrent sous la méfiance et Harry vit clairement qu'il était tenté de dire un non. Un non définitif et meurtrier s'il devait en juger par la lueur dans ses yeux. Mais, Harry savait aussi qu'il venait de lui rendre un gros service… et que ce service méritait paiement… et Malfoy était bien trop fier pour oser déroger à une règle qu'il avait lui-même établi.

-Combien de question ? Demanda-t-il en serrant les dents.

-20.

-5. Répliqua Malfoy.

-10 et c'est mon dernier mot.

Le blond hocha sèchement la tête avant de tourner majestueusement la tête vers son poster de Bruce Lee, le regard définitivement dédaigneux. Il se fichait bien que Drago Malfoy lève son petit nez aristocratique sur la décoration de sa chambre. Au moins sa chambre à lui avait une personnalité. Celle de Malfoy était vide à l'exception de meubles qui étaient déjà là avant son arrivé.

-Où as-tu appris à fusiller quelqu'un du regard ? Commença-t-il.

Malfoy ne s'attendait visiblement pas à cette question puisque ses yeux devinrent ronds et qu'il se tourna rapidement vers lui. Harry attendit patiemment qu'il daigne répondre à la question. Il fallait qu'il apprenne à connaître le blond. Il fallait que celui-ci finisse par le voir comme quelqu'un à qui il pouvait se confier. Pour qu'enfin la seule personne de sa famille qui semblait capable de le voir soit libre…

-Ma mère… Elle est… quand j'étais plus petit et que je faisais une bêtise… elle me regardait… de cette manière.

-Des bêtises ? Quel genre de bêtise ?

Harry ressentit un étrange plaisir à voir Malfoy aussi déstabiliser. Comme si le blond ignorait complètement sur quel pied danser avec lui. Pas de problème. Que Malfoy cesse de le mettre dans une petite case parfaitement dessiné.

-Par exemple, quand j'avais six ans… ma cousine de 10 ans était venue pour noël et elle avait volé une bouteille d'alcool… Disons que nous avons picolé comme des cinglés et j'ai été malade comme un chien… Elle m'a soigné et bichonné… ensuite quand je suis allé mieux, elle s'est mise devant moi avec ce regard…

Le brun ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire face à une telle image. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer un petit Drago Malfoy, le regard apeuré devant les yeux argentés de sa mère qui le fixait avec une telle colère. Il devait vraiment être petit lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Déjà que maintenant il était minuscule…

-Elle est aussi effrayante que toi lorsqu'elle fait ça?

-Beaucoup plus. Rétorqua Malfoy. Elle a fait pleurer ma cousine une fois… juste en la regardant… En fait, ma cousine pleurait si fort que les voisins croyaient que ma mère l'avait battu. Elle les a aussi fusillés du regard et ils ont arrêté de la menacer d'appeler la police.

Oh mon Dieu. Il avait mal au ventre tellement il riait. Il ne se souvenait pas un moment où il avait autant rit. Juste imaginer la mère de Malfoy envoyée paître ses voisins avec ses yeux glacés… et le petit Drago Malfoy qui devait s'exercer dans le miroir à imiter le regard noir de sa mère. Adorable… absolument adorable… Il releva alors les yeux vers Malfoy et vit que celui-ci le fixait avec perplexité, les joues vaguement rouges. Le rire d'Harry se bloqua alors dans sa poitrine et il se racla bruyamment la gorge. Il n'y avait pas seulement l'enfant Drago Malfoy qui pouvait être adorable… Il fut aussitôt tenté de se fracasser la tête contre le mur le plus proche.

-C'est quoi ta couleur préférée? Demanda-t-il vivement.

Peut-être que cette question réussirait à enlever ce rougissement insupportable des joues du blond. Et il était évident que la réponse ne le ferait pas rire aux éclats. Merde… il était presque tenté de prendre ses jambes à son cou pour s'enfuir le plus vite possible.

-Rouge.

-Je ne t'ai jamais vu en rouge. Fit remarquer Harry. Pourquoi?

-Parce que cette couleur ne me va pas bien du tout.

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer le jeune blond en rouge. Oui, un mur pour abattre sa tête dessus semblait de plus en plus une meilleure idée.

-Je ne pense pas que ça soit vrai. Répliqua-t-il sans y penser.

Un étrange silence se fit alors entre eux. Non, il ne pouvait pas partir de sa propre chambre en courant. Cela semblerait très suspect. Il devait juste supporter les yeux gris argentés de Malfoy sur lui… des yeux qui le fixaient comme s'il venait de s'enfuir d'un hôpital psychiatrique. Harry se racla alors de nouveau la gorge. Pourquoi avait-il donc dit 10 questions? Était-il complètement stupide? Bien évidemment qu'il était stupide. Il ne réfléchissait jamais. Et maintenant il se trouvait dans cette étrange situation et ni lui ni Malfoy ne semblait prêt à prononcer le moindre mot. Merde… bien évidemment c'est encore lui qui devait briser la glace… quelle question neutre et parfaitement insignifiante pouvait-il donc poser?

-Tu es attiré par les filles ou les garçons?

Cette question n'avait absolument rien de neutre et d'insignifiant! Bordel, mais qu'était-il entrain de faire? Il était sensé essayer de mettre Malfoy à l'aise et maintenant son corps était crispé alors que ses yeux le fixaient avec animosité! Merde! Mais, il ne voulait même pas savoir cette information! Bon d'accord… il y avait une partie de lui qui voulait savoir par quel sexe Malfoy était attiré… Mais, par maintenant… pas comme ça…

-Je ne suis attiré par rien. Déclara soudainement le blond.

-Quoi?

-Les filles ne m'attirent pas et les gars… les gars sont… dégoûtants.

-Tu es un garçon. Fit remarquer Harry.

-Je sais ça. Mais, puisque je ne suis attiré par rien je ne me comporte pas comme les autres garçons.

Il avait envie de poser des questions. Seigneur, des centaines de questions tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. Des questions personnelles… beaucoup trop personnelles… Malfoy ne ferait que se sentir pris au piège et il perdrait sa chance de se rapprocher de lui. Il le mettrait sur la défensive et plus jamais Malfoy ne lui adresserait la parole. Ah… quel est ton émission préféré?

-Quel est ton livre préféré?

-Orgueil et Préjugé.

C'était un livre pour fille ça. Harry se fichait qu'on le traite de sexiste ou de macho. Il ne connaissait aucun garçon digne de ce nom qui oserait lire _Orgueil et Préjugé_.

-Tu as regardé le film?

-Oui.

-Tu l'as aimé?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi?

Harry avait bien conscience qu'il s'agissait de sa dernière question. Et il savait aussi que Malfoy pouvait tout simplement répondre « Parce que c'était un bon film ». La conversation finirait là et il trouverait d'autre occasion d'aider le blond afin d'obtenir sa confiance… Mais maintenant…

-Pour un film de notre époque... L'amour n'avait presque rien de charnel.

Le blond dut voir dans son regard qu'il ne comprenait absolument rien de ce qu'il venait de dire puisqu'il poussa un soupir et passa vivement sa main dans ses cheveux blonds. Ses cheveux avaient vraiment l'air doux… et lui devenait vraiment fou.

-Ils s'embrassent seulement à la fin. Expliqua Drago. Ils se touchent la main et leurs cœurs s'émoient… il y a de la tension sexuel bien évidemment… Mais, leur amour va au-delà de l'amour charnel. Tout est en subtilité…

-Je devrais le regarder alors… Murmura Harry.

Il serra doucement les poings et regarda Malfoy droit dans les yeux.

-Tu voudrais le regarder avec moi?

Le blond détourna vivement la tête, visiblement mal à l'aise.

-Je t'ai déjà expliqué que je ne suis pas intéressé par les hommes. Siffla-t-il.

-Et je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'est pas ça du tout! J'aime les filles, d'accord! J'aime les seins et j'aime coucher avec des filles. C'est purement amical.

Le blond se leva alors et rejeta sa chevelure en arrière pour pouvoir le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Non.

Et il sortit sans se retourner de sa chambre. Harry se laissa tomber lourdement sur son lit, les poings serrés. Drago Malfoy était bien plus qu'une énigme… et rentrer sous sa carapace allait être bien plus difficile que ce qu'il avait bien pu imaginer.

À suivre…


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour tout le monde et voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 9**

_Si l'on est __différent__, il est __fatal__ qu'on __soit __seul__._

Harry détestait rêver. Il savait pertinemment que chaque nuit, tous les humains rêvaient de quelque chose. Mais, lui se fichait bien des rêves insignifiants que personnes ne se souvenaient vraiment. Ce qu'il détestait vraiment était ces rêves dont l'on se souvenait. Parce qu'aucun de ses rêves n'étaient gentils ni inoffensifs. Il n'était pas le genre de personne qui rêvait de Bambi mangeant de l'herbe ou de Babar lui rendant visite. Non, ces rêves étaient toujours les mêmes et pourtant il lui glaçait à chaque fois le sang. Parfois il s'agissait des moments marquants de sa vie… de son père mettant son frère dehors… de sa mère, sur son lit d'hôpital et aussi blanche que les draps sur lesquels elle était couché… parfois, il s'agissait tout simplement de fantasme. De sa mère sortant de sa chambre, un visage souriant, et qui le prenait dans ses bras. Ou bien, de son père appelant son frère pour une réconciliation. C'était ce genre de rêve qu'il détestait le plus. Des rêves irréalisables et douloureux… Ou bien était-ce la réalité qui était trop cruelle? Non, c'était les rêves qui étaient cruelles? Rien n'était aussi joli et poétique. La vie était un long chemin de souffrance qu'il fallait subir jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse enfin la prendre en main. Mais, quand réussirait-il à la prendre en main? Lorsqu'il quitterait cette maison de malheur? Il se leva alors de son lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il devait partir de cette maison le plus tôt possible. Dès qu'il rentrerait à l'Université, il partirait se prendre un appartement et ne reviendrait plus jamais. Il grimaça aussitôt. Bien sur qu'il reviendrait. Comment ferait-il pour ne pas revenir? Sa famille se trouvait ici. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Il devait se résigner avec eux… il s'agissait de sa famille… et sa famille était… sa mère et son père… Il se déshabilla vivement et s'engouffra sous la douche. Il ne put que grimacer en sentant l'eau glacée lui tomber sur le corps. Drago Malfoy venait de passer de toute évidence. Mieux valait le remercier. L'eau froide lui remettait les idées en place. Pour pouvoir oublier son rêve… Son père lui hurlait dessus… le fixait avec une telle haine… en le traitant de tous les noms.

_-Pédale, homosexuel… dégoûtant… répugnant…_

Il se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang et s'obligea à oublier son rêve. Ce n'était pas la première fois et ce ne serait pas la dernière. Il devait se résigner et voir plus loin. Il devait trouver un moyen de se rapprocher de Drago Malfoy afin d'obtenir des aveux. Mais, il n'y arrivait pas. Dès qu'il pensait arriver quelque part avec le blond, celui-ci trouvait un moyen de le repousser aussi loin que possible. Seigneur! Pourquoi devait-il absolument le voir comme une menace? Il n'en était pas une! Il voulait la vérité mais, jamais il l'obligerait à faire quoi que ce soit. Et il ne voulait absolument pas coucher avec lui. Alors pourquoi est-ce que ce type pensait toujours qu'il voulait faire quelque chose de ce genre dès qu'il lui proposait d'aller quelque part? Il n'avait qu'à penser à Lundi où il l'avait invité à manger quelque chose… le regard meurtrier que Malfoy lui avait lancé l'avait aussitôt averti qu'il s'agissait d'une horrible idée. Il sortit alors de la douche et enroula fermement sa serviette autour de sa taille. Et il ne put que sursauter en voyant la porte de celle-ci s'ouvrir.

-Malfoy… Bégaya-t-il misérablement.

Ses mains se crispèrent sur sa serviette et il ne put que fixer le blond avec des yeux ronds. Pourquoi était-il dans la toilette? N'avait-il pas entendu l'eau couler? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'Harry pouvait sentir des frissons lui parcourir le corps? Il s'apprêtait à reposer sa question lorsqu'il remarqua le teint blême de Malfoy. Son corps se crispa alors pour une raison différente et il tendit le bras vers lui.

-Mal…

-Ne me touche pas!

Harry aurait put s'offenser d'une telle réplique. Et normalement, il aurait eu cette réaction. Mais, il pouvait voir que les mains de Malfoy étaient trop serrées. Il allait se faire mal. Pourquoi serraient-ils les poings à ce point là? Pourquoi refusait-il obstinément de croiser son regard? Pourquoi…

-Malfoy…

-Va-t-en. Je dois prendre une douche.

-Tu viens de prendre une douche. Répliqua Harry. Il n'y a plus d'eau chaude.

-Est-ce que je t'en pose des questions moi? Va-t-en. Maintenant!

Il respirait trop vite et trop fort. Sa voix était trop forte. Presque sur le bord de l'hystérie. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ici? Malfoy semblait bien trop agité. Et pourquoi voulait-il reprendre un bain? Harry l'observa des pieds à la tête et ne vit rien de particuliers. Il ne s'était pas renversé du jus dessus. Il ne s'était pas sali d'une quelconque manière… alors pourquoi agissait-il de cette façon?

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda-t-il vivement.

-Cela ne te concerne pas. Va-t-en. Va-t-en. Dégage.

Sa jambe tremblait. Pourquoi est-ce que sa jambe tremblait? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il restait ici à le regarder? Il aurait du prendre ses choses et partir le plus rapidement possible. Obéir à Malfoy était un moyen efficace de lui prouver qu'il ne lui voulait pas le moindre mal. Qu'il pouvait se confier. Il n'était pas ici pour imposer sa présence et l'obliger à parler. Et il n'était certainement pas ici pour l'aider en quoi que ce soit. Comment pourrait-il l'aider de toute façon? Il n'était même pas capable de s'aider lui-même. Alors aider une autre personne…

-Va-t-en. Va-t-en.

Il allait craquer. Harry ne savait pas exactement comment il pouvait être à ce point sur de quelque chose qu'il ne ressentait pas… mais, il en était convaincu. Drago Malfoy allait craquer. Comment? Il l'ignorait. Allait-il se mettre à pleurer ou à hurler? Il l'ignorait. Mais, il n'avait pas l'intention de s'en aller. Il sursauta lui-même face à cela. Il n'avait aucune intention de partir quelque part. Il allait rester là… il voulait rester là… Peut-être était-ce le meilleur moyen d'obtenir des confidences de Malfoy. Peut-être pouvait-il être un minimum utile?

-Il n'y a plus d'eau chaude. Répéta-t-il lentement.

-J'ai besoin de me laver. Je dois me laver. Je suis sale.

Sa voix se brisait et Harry pouvait sentir la panique l'envahir. Qu'était-il sensé faire maintenant? Il avait déjà décidé de rester… mais pour faire quoi? Il ne pouvait rien faire si Malfoy ne lui expliquait pas pourquoi il était aussi triste! Il ne pouvait pas l'aider s'il n'y comprenait rien… s'il…

_-Ils l'ont cru. Continua froidement Tom. Parce qu'il a été violé durant toute sa vie... Par son père._

Il était sale. Il trouvait les hommes dégoûtants. Oh merde. Sa main fut tentée de trembler mais Harry la ramena aussitôt à l'ordre. Il ne pouvait pas paniquer. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Et Malfoy se trouvait devant lui, le corps tremblant comme une feuille et le regard fixé sur le sol. Qu'était-il sensé faire dans de telle circonstance? Comment était-il sensé réagir? Le prendre dans ses bras? Non, il lui avait dit de ne pas le toucher. Mais, il lui avait dit de partir… et pourtant il restait là… et l'empêchait d'aller prendre son bain… pour se sentir propre…

-Tu es propre Malfoy. Répliqua-t-il.

-Non, je ne le suis pas! Hurla le blond. Je ne le suis pas! Va-t-en! Je t'ai dit de partir!

-Tu es propre Malfoy. Répéta-t-il.

Qu'était-il sensé faire pour l'aider? Non… pas pour l'aider. Il ne voulait pas aider la personne qui avait mis son frère en prison. Il voulait le mettre en confiance afin de pouvoir obtenir des aveux complets. S'il continuait à le pousser comme ça… à l'acculer contre un mur… Il y avait des chances que Malfoy ne lui parle plus jamais. Et l'école commençait bientôt. Il allait être en retard. Et il n'était pas équipé émotionnellement pour aider qui que ce soit. Il s'approcha alors du blond et posa délicatement ses mains sur ses épaules.

-Tu n'es pas sale. Tu es propre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais? Siffla perfidement Malfoy. Tu ne sais rien de moi! Alors n'essaye pas de rentrer dans ma tête, tu ne sais pas ce qui se passe à l'intérieur. Fiche-moi la paix!

-Est-ce que tu veux aller voir ta mère?

Cette question sembla prendre Malfoy au dépourvu puisqu'il se figea pour le fixer avec des yeux ronds. Il ne comprenait rien à la situation et, visiblement, Malfoy ne voulait pas la lui expliquer. Il ne pouvait pas l'y obliger. Mais… il pouvait l'emmener voir sa mère. Le blond baissa lentement ses yeux en hochant doucement la tête. Harry acquiesça avec lui et enfila rapidement ses vêtements, gardant sa serviette autour de ses hanches lorsqu'il enfila son boxer pour ne pas que Malfoy ait à voir ça. Ils manqueraient l'école de toute évidence. Mais, il s'en fichait. Ils partirent dans un silence religieux vers sa voiture et, pour la première fois, Malfoy s'y engouffra sans un mot, les yeux dans le vide et les poings crispés sur ses jambes. Il attendait avant de craquer… pourtant, Harry pouvait sentir les vagues d'émotion qui menaçaient de l'avaler tout rond. Il avait envie de prendre la main du blond et de la tenir fort… très fort… Mais, Malfoy ne l'accepterait pas. Malfoy le repousserait. Et il n'était pas sur qu'il arriverait à consoler convenablement qui que ce soit. Il n'avait pas ça en lui. La seule chose dont il était capable, était de regarder les gens qu'il aimait s'entredéchirer dans le silence le plus profond… Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans l'hôpital, Malfoy se dirigea immédiatement vers la chambre de sa mère et y entra. Une infirmière était entrain de lui prendre sa température. Narcissa Malfoy leur jeta un regard surpris avant de se redresser soudainement dans son lit, les yeux rivés sur son fils.

-Madame l'infirmière. Commença Harry. Pourriez-vous venir avec moi à l'extérieur?

-Madame Malfoy a de nombreux examens à passer. Répliqua la jeune femme. Je ne peux pas…

-Madame… s'il vous plait.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse protester davantage, Harry la prit par le bras et la tira à l'extérieur sous ses nombreuses protestations. Il referma lentement la porte et se tourna vers la jeune femme qui le fixait d'un regard mauvais.

-Jeune homme. Siffla-t-elle froidement. Vous ne pouvez pas…

-N'avez-vous jamais eu un moment où vous aviez absolument besoin de votre mère?

Cette phrase la cloua au sol pendant quelques secondes avant qu'elle n'hausse un sourcil perplexe.

-Comme tout le monde. Répliqua-t-elle.

-Et bien. Le fils de Madame Malfoy vit un moment comme celui-là. Il a _besoin_ d'être avec elle.

L'infirmière semblait sur le point de répliquer de nouveau puis elle se contenta de lui ordonner de l'appeler dès que ce moment serait passé et elle partit sans demander son reste. Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres d'Harry et il se laissa tomber contre le mur. Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait ici? Cela ne faisait pas parti de son plan. Il était sensé trouver des preuves pour faire libérer son frère… pas jouer au sauveur avec Malfoy. Pourquoi l'avait-il emmené ici? Il était entrain de manquer l'école… il allait se faire engueuler par son père… pour Malfoy? Pour l'emmener voir sa mère? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas, tout simplement, laissé prendre sa douche? Pourquoi se mêlait-il donc de chose qui ne le regardait en rien. Sa tête se posa alors contre le mur et un nouveau soupir tomba de sa bouche. Son jeans lui collait à la peau… il venait de prendre une douche glaciale… Il avait fait un rêve qui l'avait réveillé en panique… et maintenant il attendait que Malfoy craque avec sa mère pour ensuite le ramener à l'école? Il venait de se précipiter dehors pour aider le type qui avait mis son grand frère en prison? Ses actions étaient irrationnelles… de toute façon sa vie était irrationnelle… Il ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par le bruit de l'hôpital. Seigneur qu'il détestait les hôpitaux… cette odeur de mort… et sa mère sur son lit… ses cheveux de feux sur les draps blancs… Ouais… il détestait vraiment les hôpitaux… Après deux heures de temps, l'infirmière réapparut, un froncement de sourcil révélateur au visage.

-Ils n'ont pas l'air d'avoir terminé. Expliqua Harry.

-J'ai un travail à faire jeune homme… alors, je vais rentrer dans cette chambre et le faire.

Harry aurait voulu l'empêcher de rentrer, mais que pouvait-il donc faire? Lorsque la jeune femme ouvrit et pénétra dans la chambre, il en fit de même. La mère et le fils étaient sur le sol, enlacés comme s'ils venaient d'échapper à une tempête. Le visage de Malfoy était pressé contre la poitrine de sa mère et il semblait si petit et vulnérable qu'Harry en eut le cœur serré. Narcissa Malfoy tourna alors les yeux vers lui et lui adressa un petit signe de tête. Elle lui disait silencieusement merci. Et Harry ne pouvait que la fixer avec son fils et avoir le cœur serré. Sa mère ne le prenait pas dans ses bras. Non, c'était lui qui devait la prendre dans ses bras… Elle était incapable de servir de support… c'était lui le support… un support invisible certes… Un support qui n'était pas Tom et qui n'avait donc pas d'importance. La blonde murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de son fils et celui-ci hocha la tête avant de se redresser avec elle. L'infirmière s'empressa alors d'aider Narcissa Malfoy à se coucher dans son lit tandis que lui et Malfoy partaient dans un profond silence. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la voiture et s'y assirent, Harry démarra, toujours dans un parfait silence. Il ne savait pas quoi dire…

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça? Demanda froidement Drago Malfoy. Je ne coucherais pas avec toi.

-Je ne veux pas que tu couches avec moi. Rétorqua Harry.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-Arrête de me considérer comme un ennemi et ce sera déjà un pas en avant.

Et ils continuèrent à conduire dans un profond et lourd silence.

À suivre…


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour tout le monde et voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 10**

_Notre __méfiance __justifie__ la __tromperie__ d'__autrui__._

Harry n'avait pas parlé à Drago Malfoy depuis au moins deux jours. Il n'y avait rien à dire de toute façon. Son père l'avait, bien évidemment, passer un savon parce qu'il avait manqué l'école. Au moins, celui-ci avait eu la bonté d'en faire autant avec Malfoy. Durant tout le dialogue à sens unique de son père, il s'était contenté de fixer la fenêtre avec ennuie. Il n'avait nullement l'intention de lui dire qu'il était parti à l'hôpital avec le blond parce que celui-ci semblait sur le point de vomir tripes et boyaux. Ce n'était pas à lui de dire une chose pareille. Il pouvait encore se souvenir du regard vide, hanté… Il pouvait se souvenir de la jambe qui tremblait, de cette certitude que Malfoy allait craquer à tout moment. Il aurait pu le laisser tranquille, certainement. Mais, il ne l'avait pas fait. Alors, cela ne servait à rien de revenir la dessus. Et puis, Malfoy semblait décider à faire comme s'il n'existait pas.

Ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait mal réagi. Mais, mon Dieu il ne savait pas sur quel pied danser avec le blond! Il ne pouvait pas l'inviter à regarder un film ou à manger parce que celui-ci penserait immédiatement qu'il voulait le baiser. Ce qui n'était pas du tout son but. Il voulait libérer son frère. Et Malfoy était la clé afin que cela se produise. Alors, comment était-il sensé accomplir cela si le blond prenait n'importe quelle excuse pour l'ignorer? D'accord, il s'était mêlé de ce qui ne le regardait pas. D'accord, il aurait pu, tout simplement, laisser Malfoy prendre sa douche et ainsi en avoir fini avec cette histoire. Mais, ça avait été plus fort que lui. Il… il avait voulu l'aider. Personne d'humain ne pouvait rester insensible face à une telle douleur non? Personne ne pouvait s'empêcher de tendre la main lorsqu'une personne était dans un tel état de détresse non? Alors, Malfoy n'avait nullement besoin d'en faire une telle histoire! Bon… cela ne servait à rien de s'énerver. Il devait trouver un moyen d'arranger tout cela. Il devait trouver un moyen afin que Malfoy daigne le regarder dans les yeux. Il ouvrit férocement la porte de sa chambre et sursauta violemment en voyant que le blond se trouvait devant celle-ci, la main levée afin de pouvoir cogner. Malfoy ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce qu'il ouvre la porte puisque ses yeux étaient devenus ronds comme des soucoupes et que sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte alors qu'un fin rougissement voilait ses joues.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda-t-il lentement.

-Le diner.

-Quoi?

Le blond baissa les yeux, semblant chercher ses mots. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait avec le diner? Harry jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son réveil et haussa un sourcil en voyant qu'il était, effectivement, l'heure du souper. Bon… Malfoy ne lui parlait pas pendant plusieurs jours… et aujourd'hui il venait lui annoncer que le diner était servi c'est ça? Il commençait à vraiment avoir mal à la tête…

-James est parti travailler. Expliqua laborieusement Malfoy. Il n'y a rien à manger.

-Quoi? Tu me demandes de te faire à manger?

Le blond dut sentir l'irritation qui crépitait dans sa voix puisqu'il releva brusquement la tête, le foudroyant vicieusement du regard. Puis, Malfoy serra les poings et tourna violemment le dos, semblant décider à partir et à l'envoyer au Diable. Une minute… Malfoy ne lui demanderait certainement pas de lui faire à manger. Le blond refusait quoi que ce soit même lorsqu'il le proposait. Alors, pourquoi lui parlait-il de… Ce fut à son tour d'écarquiller les yeux et il entendit la porte de Malfoy claquer bruyamment. Malfoy lui avait proposé de faire un diner pour eux deux et il avait tout foiré. Maintenant, le blond refuserait ne serait-ce que l'idée de lui préparer quoi que ce soit. Il fallait qu'il répare tout cela d'une manière ou d'une autre. S'il lui faisait à manger… il lui lancerait son plat au visage tout en lui envoyant une grimace explicite. Ouais… mauvaise idée. Que pouvait-il donc faire? Malfoy venait de lui tendre une branche d'olivier et lui, le lui avait enfoncé dans la gorge. Merde! Il ne lui restait qu'une chose à faire… Même si cela allait être une expérience douloureuse… Il se saisit alors de ses clés.

()

Lorsqu'il cogna à la porte de Malfoy, quinze minutes plus tard, le blond lui ouvrit en fronçant dangereusement les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Cracha-t-il avec hargne.

Avant que Malfoy ne puisse lui redonner un bleu de la taille d'une assiette, Harry sortit, comme un bouclier, le film _Orgueil et Préjugé_. Il vit les yeux gris s'écarquiller et, avant qu'il ne reprenne la maîtrise de sa langue, Harry sortit _Shrek 2_.

-Je n'avais pas compris que tu m'offrais de me préparer un diner. Alors, voilà. Tu peux les regarder seul ou avec moi.

Voyant que le blond semblait toujours sous le choc. Harry sentit une douce panique l'envahir. Peut-être était-ce trop pour Malfoy. Peut-être qu'il n'arrivait pas à accepter le fait qu'il s'était mêlé de sa vie privée et que maintenant il osait lui acheter des films! Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas du… Ok, il devait se calmer. C'était lui qui exagérait. Malfoy n'avait jamais été un type agréable. En fait, le blond était la définition même du mot désagréable. Alors, il était normal qu'il soit pris au dépourvu. D'accord, il n'aurait pas du se mêler de cette histoire. D'ailleurs, il n'avait rien dit du tout mais, bon sang! Ce n'était pas une raison pour lui infliger un silence affligeant pendant deux longs jours! Malfoy était en tord pas lui! Il s'apprêtait à hurler lorsqu'il vit Malfoy plaquer sa main sur sa bouche alors que ses joues devenaient dangereusement rouges.

-Est-ce que tu ris de moi? Demanda Harry en plissant les yeux.

-Non. Répliqua froidement Malfoy tout en enlevant sa main de devant sa bouche.

Puis, un sourire amusé déforma ses lèvres et il remit sa main sur sa bouche.

-Je ne ris pas. Continua le blond. Pas du tout.

-Je n'ai rien fait de drôle! S'indigna Harry.

-Absolument pas… Tu as juste l'air absolument paniqué et tu es allé m'acheter _Orgueil et Préjugé_ ainsi que _Shrek 2_ juste parce que j'étais vexé. Et maintenant tu bégayes devant moi… Non, il n'y a rien de drôle.

D'accord, il y avait effectivement quelque chose de drôle dans cette histoire. Mais, bordel n'importe qui aurait paniqué non? Malfoy avait refusé catégoriquement de lui parler pendant deux jours et il avait complètement loupé une occasion parfaite de se réconcilier juste parce qu'il était trop méfiant. Bon, il était vrai que Malfoy n'avait rien d'une personne qui offrait de faire de la nourriture pour quelqu'un d'autre sans rien demander en retour… Et maintenant, le blond le fixait en se mordant dangereusement la lèvre inférieure et des joues délicieusement rouges alors que ses yeux brillaient d'amusement.

-Au moins je me suis arrêté avant de t'acheter des fleurs. Déclara calmement Harry.

-Des fleurs?

-Et du chocolat.

-Quoi?

-Et un ourson en peluche.

Les mains se Malfoy vinrent se plaquer, de nouveau, sur sa bouche et il ferma les yeux. Harry ne se souvenait pas d'un moment où il l'avait vu plus adorable. Adorable? Non, il n'était pas adorable. Bon, il l'était. Mais, juste de manière générale. Tout le monde avait l'air adorable lorsqu'il semblait sur le point de faire un infarctus en essayant de s'empêcher de rire aux éclats. Il voulait entendre rire Malfoy. Il voulait le voir se tenir le ventre et rire très fort.

-L'ourson était très mignon tu sauras. Continua-t-il avec dignité. Il chantait « Pardonne-moi. Pardonne-moi. Je ne suis qu'un pauvre imbécile avec un goût douteux. ». Le vendeur me regardait avec une telle pitié…

Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase, Malfoy enroula ses bras graciles autour de sa taille et se mit à rire aux éclats. Harry n'avait jamais vu une personne rire de cette manière. Ses cheveux mi-longs virevoltaient autour de lui alors que son corps tremblait et que ses joues devenaient cramoisies. Sa lèvre inférieure était un peu plus rouge que d'habitude parce qu'il l'avait mordu. Et le son qu'il faisait… Harry ignora du mieux qu'il put la crispation de son ventre. Il y avait quelque chose en lui qui mourrait d'envie de toucher la joue de Malfoy… de descendre jusqu'à mon cou gracile… de s'enrouler autour de sa nuque. Il se secoua violemment la tête afin de sortir de son songe. À quoi pensait-il bon sang? Il n'était pas gay. Les garçons ne l'intéressaient nullement. Alors, il avait vraiment besoin de se calmer et vite!

-Alors? Demanda-t-il brusquement. Ça a marché?

Les rires de Malfoy s'arrêtèrent progressivement et il hocha lentement la tête avant de s'approcher de lui et de lui prendre les films des mains. Un petit sourire se fit voir sur son visage lorsqu'il se mit à regarder la couverture des deux films.

-Tu es vraiment stupide. Finit-il par déclarer.

-J'aurais peut-être vraiment dut acheter l'ourson.

Le sourire du blond s'agrandit sur son visage et il l'agrippa par l'encolure, rapprochant son visage du sien.

-Si tu avais fait ça… je t'aurais lancé ton ourson au visage.

Est-ce qu'il réalisait que leurs visages étaient trop près? Non… ce n'était pas si près que ça… c'est lui qui devenait complètement cinglé. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait sentir son souffle contre ses lèvres… Par contre, il pouvait voir chaque détail de son visage… Il avait trois fossettes… Une sur chaque joue et une autre au coin de la bouche… sa bouche était vraiment… Soudain, Malfoy le repoussa vivement et s'engouffra dans sa chambre, mais Harry eut le temps de voir que ses joues, à lui aussi, étaient redevenus cramoisies. Seigneur, qu'il détestait rougir. Et pourquoi rougissait-il de toute façon? Il se racla bruyamment la gorge et vit Malfoy sortir de sa chambre à nouveau après avoir déposé les dvd.

-Nous les regarderons après. Déclara-t-il nonchalamment. D'abord allons manger. J'ai envie de faire du spaghetti.

-J'aime bien les spaghettis.

-Bravo pour toi.

Ah… il oubliait qu'il avait à faire à Malfoy. Il était stupide franchement. Ce type était désagréable de nature. Bien évidemment qu'il se fichait bien de ce qu'il pouvait bien aimer manger. Mais, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, Harry n'avait aucun problème avec son indifférence en ses goûts culinaires. Peut-être que son cerveau avait vraiment un problème. Brusquement, la main de Malfoy s'enroula autour de la sienne, faisant son cœur manquer un battement. Sa peau était vraiment douce… vraiment… vraiment… douce… il déglutit avec peine et refusa catégoriquement de se tourner vers le blond.

-Tu n'as rien dit à James. Souffla-t-il.

-Ce n'était pas à moi de le dire.

-Tu ne m'as rien demandé en retour.

-Je ne veux rien.

-Tu ne veux pas me baiser?

-Non.

Harry ne voulait même pas se demander pourquoi ce non semblait si difficile à dire.

-Alors, merci Potter.

Et le blond le relâcha soudainement, partant presqu'en courant vers la cuisine. Et Harry ne put que rester tétaniser avant qu'un sourire idiot n'apparaisse sur son visage. Drago Malfoy lui avait dit merci…

À suivre…


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour tout le monde et voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 11**

_Toujours__, quand l'__affection__commence__, le __drame__commence__._

Bien que la nourriture soit délicieuse Harry ne savait pas quoi dire exactement… Comment était-il sensé réagir après ce merci? D'accord, au début, celui lui avait drôlement plaisir. Mais, maintenant… il se sentait… mal. Ne faisait-il pas tout cela pour faire sortir son frère de prison? Qu'est-ce qu'il était entrain de faire à Malfoy? En fait son plan ne concernait pas Malfoy en aucune manière. Il allait manipuler, utiliser et blesser quelqu'un qui avait déjà été bien trop blessé dans sa vie. Peut-être valait-il mieux oublier tout ça et s'éloigner du blond. Peut-être valait-il mieux… Il se souvint alors des menottes qui enserraient les poignets minces de Tom. De son sourire chaleureux alors qu'il se trouvait dans une situation qu'il ne méritait pas. Tom était son frère. Son grand frère qu'il aimait malgré tout. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'éprouver de la compassion pour Malfoy. Et puis, d'une certaine façon, cela pouvait même aider le blond en allégeant sa conscience. Personne ne pouvait se sentir bien d'avoir enfermé un innocent derrière des barreaux. Non… personne ne devait se sentir à l'aise. Alors, il ferait libérer son frère et libérerait ainsi la conscience de Malfoy. Même s'il n'arrivait pas vraiment à comprendre comment le blond ait pu laisser son frère en prison pour si longtemps… avait-il peur pour sa vie? Après tout, Tom avait eu à faire avec des truands et des hors la loi. Peut-être craignait-il même pour la vie de sa mère. Si c'était lui qui réussissait à libérer son frère, Malfoy ne craindrait rien du tout. Toutes les conséquences tomberaient sur ses épaules et cela ne le dérangeait pas du tout. Il avait passé bien trop d'année à être un simple téléspectateur de sa propre vie. Il était temps qu'il agisse même s'il devait blesser des gens autour de lui.

-Tu veux vraiment regarder Orgueil et Préjugé? Demanda soudainement Malfoy.

-Ouais… Pourquoi pas. Mais, pourquoi est-ce que tu aimes une histoire aussi… vieille?

Les yeux gris plongèrent dans les siens, lui donnant l'envie immédiate de détourner le regard. Il avait vraiment des yeux trop gris… comme de la fumée… Il se racla bruyamment la gorge et baissa le regard vers son assiette. Les yeux de Malfoy étaient vraiment trop… juste vraiment trop.

-Je peux te faire un résumé de toutes les histoires d'amour moderne. Beau mec rencontre Belle fille. Ils baisent au deuxième chapitre, et ça c'est si l'auteur veut prendre son temps. Ensuite, ils se font croire qu'ils sont amoureux en se disant comme l'autre personne est parfaite… puis, il y a un gros méchant qui essaye de gâcher leur histoire d'amour et qui réussi à les séparer pendant 3 chapitres maximum. Ils réussissent à battre le gros méchant et se promettent un amour éternel et tout ça en 5 jours.

Harry ignorait s'il y avait vraiment quelque chose de drôle dans ce que Malfoy venait de dire. Peut-être était-ce l'immense dédain qu'il pouvait entendre dans sa voix et la manière qu'il fronçait son nez… mais, un sourire courba ses lèvres alors qu'il fixait le blond.

-Alors, tu aimes les histoires d'amour avec plus de développement?

-Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse tomber amoureux de quelqu'un sans connaître ses défauts et ses qualités. Si on l'aime en pensant qu'il est parfait, cela veut dire qu'on aime un mirage. Je n'appelle pas ça de l'amour mais une illusion grotesque.

-Je vois…

-Et toi?

Le brun ne put empêcher ses yeux de s'écarquiller. Et lui? Pourquoi et lui? Personne ne lui demandait vraiment son opinion sur quoi que ce soit. Il était plutôt le genre de personne qui écoutait les autres. Son opinion n'était pas vraiment intéressante de toute façon. Mais, Malfoy le fixait avec une étrange intensité et il baissa, de nouveau, le regard vers son assiette vide. Merde… il aurait aimé pouvoir mettre de la nourriture dans sa bouche afin de pouvoir garder le silence.

-Je ne crois pas en l'amour. Déclara-t-il soudainement, se faisant lui-même sursauté.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas plutôt dit que l'amour était un sentiment extraordinaire que seuls des humains exceptionnels pouvaient ressentir? Ou pourquoi n'avait-il pas dit que chacun avait sa définition de l'amour et que ce n'était pas à lui de juger d'un tel sujet? Depuis quand sa bouche parlait-elle sans consulter son cerveau? Il n'aimait vraiment pas ça…

-Pourquoi? Insista le blond.

-Bon, regarde les statistiques de divorce d'accord, deux couples sur trois divorces. Et ceux qui restent ensemble le font, pas parce qu'ils s'aiment particulièrement, mais parce qu'ils se supportent depuis tellement d'année que s'ils ne se voyaient pas, ils se sentiraient perdus. Je crois en la passion et en l'habitude.

-Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu ne vas pas te marier?

-Non. Je vais me marier avec une fille intéressante et que j'aimerais bien. Ensuite, nous aurons des enfants. Et c'est ça.

Harry pouvait sentir les milliards de question qui se bousculaient à l'intérieur de Malfoy. Il fut immensément soulagé en se souvenant que le blond ne faisait jamais rien pour rien. S'il ne posait pas plus de question, le blond n'aurait pas l'opportunité d'en poser plus. Il était donc sauvé. Il se leva alors et commença à ramasser ses assiettes afin de les mettre dans l'évier.

-Allons regarder les films.

Il n'appréciait vraiment pas cet air pensif avec lequel Malfoy le fixait. Comme si c'était lui qui était un wagon de mystère. Pourtant, sa vie était plus que banale. C'était les gens autour de lui qui vivaient des expériences peu ordinaires. Lui se contentait d'accepter que ceux-ci soient trop préoccupés par leurs propres vies pour s'intéresser à la sienne. Et voilà tout. Il fit la vaisselle dans un silence religieux alors que Malfoy partait chercher les films. Alors, il regarderait ce film qui promettait d'être d'une platitude à en mourir et en profiterait pour comprendre les goûts de Malfoy. Après tout, ce film était l'un de ses films préférés. Peut-être comprendrait-il quelque chose de sa personnalité en le regardant. Il s'installa alors dans son salon alors que le blond insérait le dvd dans le lecteur. Lorsque Malfoy s'assit à côté de lui, Harry ne put s'empêcher de sentir l'odeur de pomme qui se dégageait de lui. Il était assez proche pour qu'il sente l'odeur de sa peau… de sa peau si blanche… il se secoua vigoureusement la tête. Seigneur… il avait vraiment besoin de coucher avec quelqu'un si une simple odeur réussissait à l'exciter comme un imbécile. Le film commença alors et il ne put que regarder la danse, entre la haine et la passion, de Mr. Darcy et Lizzy. Pourquoi refusaient-ils donc de se parler pendant quelques secondes? Toute leur histoire n'était qu'un vaste malentendu. S'il pouvait simplement s'asseoir et discuter pendant quelques minutes… tout pourrait être réglé… Il poussa un soupir exaspéré en voyant Lizzy refuser la demande en mariage de Mr. Darcy.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Chuchota Malfoy.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne discutent pas? S'ils discutaient vraiment de ce qu'ils ressentaient, tout pourraient rentrer dans l'ordre.

-C'est ça la vie non? Tout pourrait être régler si les gens parlaient et écoutaient. Mais qui le fait vraiment? Ceux qui osent parler s'expriment, la plupart du temps, mal. Et ceux qui écoutent n'entendent que des mots qui ne font pas le moindre sens. Alors, ils se fâchent et se détestent alors qu'ils pourraient être heureux ensemble.

Parler… Harry ne voyait pas véritablement l'utilité de parler dans la vraie vie. Ce n'était pas comme si les gens avaient vraiment envie d'entendre ce qu'on avait à leur dire. Il pouvait se souvenir de son frère haussant les épaules en déclarant à son père que cela ne servait à rien de lui parler. Oui… Il y avait certaines personnes qui se refusaient à écouter. Ou qui étaient incapables d'écouter. Dans tous les cas ce film commençait à lui faire se poser des questions bien trop philosophiques pour un stupide film d'amour à la noix. Lorsque le film se termina et qu'il vit le premier baiser des deux protagonistes, il ne put s'empêcher d'hausser un sourcil. N'étaient-ils pas supposés être déjà entrain de s'envoyer en l'air à ce moment du film. Bon, cela ne le concernait pas vraiment. Il se tourna alors vers Malfoy qui se contentait de fixer le générique.

-Je ne peux pas imaginer un monde où l'amour n'existe pas. Fit-il remarquer.

-C'est ironique. Tu refuses à quiconque le droit de s'approcher de toi, mais tu crois en l'amour. Ce n'est pas contradictoire?

Les lèvres roses se pincèrent légèrement alors que les sourcils arqués se fronçaient. Seigneur, Harry n'avait jamais vu un visage pareil. Il avait pourtant rencontré son quota de jolies personnes, filles ou garçons. Mais, le visage de Malfoy le prenait aux tripes. Avec sa peau d'une blancheur d'albâtre et ses traits délicats… même le visage de sa mère ne lui donnait pas l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de poing dans le ventre.

-Tu as l'air d'une statue de marbre. Magnifique et inapprochable. Continua-t-il dans un état second. Et lorsque tu daignes regarder une personne, tu lui donnes l'impression qu'il est insignifiant ou qu'il n'ait qu'un gros pervers qui va te sauter dessus. Alors, comment comptes-tu trouver l'amour, dis-moi?

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si les gens ont cette impression quand je les regarde.

-Tu pourrais faire un effort pour avoir l'air plus ouvert.

Le nez du blond se retroussa légèrement dans son agacement et Harry eut envie de sourire en remarquant qu'il venait de découvrir l'un des tics de Drago Angelus Malfoy. Pas que cela devait servir à grand-chose, mais c'était au moins quelque chose… Il devenait pathétique. Malfoy prit alors une profonde respiration avant de se tourner vers lui, les yeux baissés.

-Tu dois me regarder pour que ça marche. Déclara Harry. Il faut que tu sois plus ouvert.

-Même chose pour toi.

-Quoi? Je suis ouvert.

-Non.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

Bien sur qu'il était ouvert. Il n'avait rien à cacher. Sa vie était le summum de la platitude. Personne ne le détestait éperdument. Il ne s'était pas fait enlevé par des OVNIS. Rien du tout. D'accord, il était assez bon en arts martiaux. Il avait deux meilleurs amis extraordinaires. Il avait couché avec un bon paquet de filles. Mais, cela s'arrêtait là. Il avait la vie typique d'un adolescent moyen. Alors, pourquoi ne serait-il pas ouvert?

-Tu agis toujours comme si tu n'avais pas le moindre problème. Comme si rien ne t'avait jamais rendu triste.

-Bien sur que j'ai été triste, et bien sur que j'ai des problèmes. Je suis un type ordinaire. Même le type le plus banal a des problèmes.

-Alors, montre-moi ce type qui a des problèmes. Regarde-moi vraiment et je te regarderais vraiment.

-D'accord.

De quoi parlait-il bon sang? S'ouvrir? Lui montrer ses problèmes? Il était un de ses problèmes! Était-il lui montrer ça aussi? Ses pensés eurent un léger court-circuit lorsque les yeux de Malfoy plongèrent dans les siens. Pour la première fois, Malfoy ne le fixait avec cette fine pellicule de glace qui semblait recouvrir son regard. Il semblait _vivant_. Il aurait adoré pouvoir rentrer dans sa tête et voir à quoi il pensait. Pensait-il à un moment heureux ou à un moment triste? Que voyait-il en ce moment? Que ressentait-il? Harry avait envie de savoir… Il devait s'ouvrir pas vrai? Il devait penser à quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Brusquement, il eut l'image de son père le prenant dans ses bras et le faisant virevolter dans les airs alors qu'il n'avait que 5 ans. Jamais, il ne l'aurait laissé tomber… enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait à cette époque. La nostalgie mélangée à un zeste de rancune lui serra la gorge et il cligna lentement des yeux. Ce fut suffisant pour que Malfoy brise le contact visuel et se lève.

-Je dois y aller.

Et il partit en courant vers sa chambre. Qu'est-ce qui venait de passer ici? Harry posa la main sur son cœur et sentit clairement que celui-ci battait à la chamade. Il n'y comprenait vraiment plus rien.

À suivre…


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour tout le monde et voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Message important de l'auteur** : Alors, j'ai pris une nouvelle résolution grâce au forum FIC qui se trouve sur . Selon ce forum, que les lecteurs envoient des reviews est très important mais, il faut aussi que l'auteur réponde aux reviews ! Je le faisais auparavant mais, j'ai arrêté. Mais, maintenant je recommence ! Alors, tout ça pour dire que je répondrais à toutes mes reviews à partir d'aujourd'hui ! Les revieweurs qui n'ont pas de compte sur fanfiction doivent me laisser leurs adresses e-mails ! Merci beaucoup !

**Chapitre 12**

_L'__absence __unit__ et __désunit__, elle __rapproche__ aussi __bien__ qu'elle __divise__, elle __relâche __certains __liens __très __solides__, elle les __tend__ et les __éprouve__ au __point__ de les __briser__._

Harry regardait, avec une indifférence presque palpable, son professeur d'anglais leurs parler d'un livre quelconque qu'ils liraient juste pour pouvoir passer ce stupide sans pour autant en comprendre aucune des subtilités. Enfin, c'était son cas. Peut-être que pour Malfoy se serait différent. Son regard frôla brièvement la nuque gracile qui se trouvait en avant de lui. Il détourna aussitôt les yeux avant de se perdre dans la contemplation de cette nuque. Bon sang, il devenait ridicule ! Pourquoi agissait-il de cette manière dès qu'il s'agissait du blond ? Il n'arrivait plus à penser à rien… Il ne pouvait que se souvenir de ses yeux gris si proches des siens sans aucune barrière l'empêchant de voir leurs véritables sentiments. Il pouvait revoir Malfoy riant aux éclats, à ses dépends certes mais il l'aurait refait sans aucune hésitation afin de le revoir rire de cette manière. Devenait-il obsédé ? Il ne pouvait pourtant pas s'éloigner du blond. Il devait se rapprocher de lui… gagner sa confiance afin qu'il lui dise la vérité sur son frère et qu'il puisse le faire libérer. D'accord, il s'apprêtait à trahir le blond. Il y a quelques jours, cette pensée ne lui aurait fait ni chaud ni froid. Mais, plus maintenant… Pas après l'avoir vu rire de cette façon. Mais, c'était une bonne chose pour Malfoy aussi. C'était une bonne chose pour tout le monde. Tom… sa mère… son père… et Malfoy bénéficieraient tous de cette action. Tout le monde saurait enfin la liberté et peut-être qu'enfin… juste enfin… ses yeux clignèrent brusquement en entendant la cloche annonçant la fin de leur journée sonner. Il vit Malfoy se lever et, avant même qu'il ne puisse donner un ordre concret à son corps, celui-ci agit.

-Malfoy! S'entendit-il dire.

Le blond se tourna vers lui, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine alors qu'il refusait catégoriquement de le regarder droit dans les yeux. Était-il fâché contre lui? Pourquoi devait-il se fâcher contre lui? Pourquoi est-ce que ses humeurs devaient-elles être aussi changeantes? Une minute il l'invitait à manger, l'autre il évitait son regard et ne le saluait même pas. Sans compter qu'il était parti à l'école en avance afin de ne pas faire le trajet avec lui. Comment est-ce qu'Harry était sensé réagir avec lui? Il obligea son irritation grandissante à rester en contrôle.

-Il fait chaud aujourd'hui. Expliqua-t-il calmement. Mes amis et moi nous allons acheter de la crème glacé. Est-ce que tu veux venir?

Les yeux argentés se mirent alors à contempler le sol, le plongeant dans la plus profonde des confusions. Pourquoi agissait-il de cette manière? Qu'avait-il donc dit de si particuliers? Ce n'était pas comme s'ils allaient être seuls. Il y aurait Ron, Hermione et Blaise. Cela n'avait pas du tout l'air d'un rendez-vous alors pourquoi devait-il y réfléchir autant? Harry savait pertinemment que le blond ne faisait aucune activité à l'exception d'aller voir sa mère presque tous les deux jours. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de mal à sortir un peu pour une fois?

-Non.

Le blond s'apprêtait à faire volte-face lorsqu'Harry le retint brusquement par le bras. Il lui semblait qu'il n'était plus ennemi. Il avait eu l'impression, imbécile qu'il était, qu'ils avaient réussi à se rapprocher. Avait-il rêvé de tout ça? D'accord, ils n'étaient certainement pas les meilleurs amis du monde. Mais, pourquoi refuser d'aller boire une simple crème glacé, bon sang!

-Pourquoi? Demanda-t-il froidement.

-Parce que je ne le veux pas.

Parce qu'il ne le voulait pas. Et était-ce sensé être une explication suffisante? Est-ce que Malfoy s'attendait à ce qu'il hocha joyeusement la tête en le laissant partir? Pourquoi s'énervait-il à ce point? Les dents d'Harry se crispèrent et sa poigne se raffermit autour du bras gracile. Pourquoi cela lui faisait-il donc aussi mal au cœur que Malfoy refusait catégoriquement d'avoir le moindre lien avec lui? Pour le blond, la seule raison pour laquelle ils devaient passer du temps ensemble c'était s'il lui devait quelque chose. Harry aurait du le laisser partir. Il aurait du lui sourire et lui dire qu'il le reverrait à la maison. Il ne devait pas rentrer dans la bulle de Malfoy. Il ne voulait même pas vraiment être en compagnie de Malfoy. Alors pourquoi… Il sortit alors de la classe en entrainant fermement Malfoy avec lui. Il sentit le bras de Malfoy se tendre mais, il l'ignora avec superbe. Il en avait marre. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il en avait marre, mais il pouvait le sentir dans chaque muscle de son corps. Il en avait marre que Malfoy ne daigne pas passer du temps avec lui. Il n'était pas un meurtrier ni un violeur. Il ne lui avait rien fait et ils avaient mangé et regarder des films ensemble. Bon sang, ils vivaient dans la même maison! Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si mal à aller boire une maudite crème glacée? Il balança alors Malfoy contre un mur d'un corridor vide, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux du blond. Celui-ci le fixait avec une animosité non-dissimulée.

-Ne refais plus jamais ça, Potter. Siffla-t-il avec rage. Tu n'as pas le droit de me prendre de cette manière et de m'emmener ici sans me demander ma permission!

Harry remarqua brusquement qu'il ne l'avait pas frappé. Il ne s'était pas dégagé. Il protestait, bien évidemment, mais il ne l'avait pas vraiment repoussé. Son cœur, qui commençait à se transformer en un bloc de glace, se réchauffa imperceptiblement et les muscles de son corps se détendirent un minimum.

-Viens avec nous. Ordonna-t-il. Je veux que tu viennes.

-Tu ne sais donc pas que l'on dit qu'on n'obtient pas toujours ce qu'on veut dans la vie.

-Je veux passer du temps avec toi. Et je sais que tu veux passer du temps avec moi. Mais, tu as juste trop peur de le vouloir aussi.

Les yeux gris se plissèrent dangereusement alors qu'un léger rougissement voilait les joues pâles. Il avait raison. Il avait raison! Un sourire victorieux apparut alors sur son visage alors que Malfoy détournait brutalement la tête, coupant tout contact visuelle. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi Malfoy ne voulait pas de ce lien entre eux. Mais, il devait le sentir aussi. Lui pouvait certainement le sentir.

-Tu n'es pas du tout agréable Malfoy. déclara Harry.

Le blond releva brusquement la tête avant de le fusiller vicieusement du regard. Harry resta parfaitement de marbre. Rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Il se trouvait sur un petit nuage très loin. Malfoy ressentait ce lien aussi. Il faisait assez d'effet sur le blond pour que celui-ci ait peur de passer du temps avec lui. Et bien c'était parfait! Absolument parfait!

-Par contre, je t'apprécie pour une raison qui m'échappe complètement.

-Essaye donc « masochiste » pour comprendre.

-Nous préférons le terme « aventurier » si cela ne te dérange pas.

Les yeux gris continuèrent à le fusiller mais, il pouvait voir le début d'un sourire sur les lèvres pleines. Il avait vraiment de ses lèvres… ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Harry réalisa soudainement qu'il était tout de même assez proche de Malfoy. Pas assez pour sentir son souffle contre sa peau, mais assez pour toucher son visage de ses mains… passer ses doigts dans la chevelure blonde et soyeuse… il pouvait… il cligna des yeux pour revenir à la réalité.

-Allez Malfoy. Viens. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire à la maison?

-Ne pas être en ta compagnie. Rétorqua le blond.

-Hilarant. Mais, tu sauras que ma compagnie est bien plus intéressante que celle des murs.

-Je dois montrer mon désaccord. Au moins les murs ne parlent pas.

-Malfoy… Tu ne le vois peut-être pas mais je suis mort de rire. À l'intérieur.

La bouche fine tressaillit légèrement alors qu'un sourire se formait enfin sur celle-ci. Le sourire d'Harry s'agrandit alors face à ce spectacle. Malfoy avait un de ses sourires qui vous prenaient aux tripes… Quel sourire, Seigneur!

-Tu vois. Même toi tu ris.

-Parce que tu es stupide.

-Hé. Même les imbéciles ont des sentiments. Alors, crème glacé?

Le blond plongea alors son regard dans le sien, semblant le jauger ou chercher quelque chose. Les mains d'Harry ne purent que devenir moites. Il avait l'impression que Malfoy s'appropriait son âme… la disséquait pour voir s'il avait la moindre pensée mauvaise et que s'il en voyait une, il n'hésiterait pas à le planter là. Il ne voulait pas que Malfoy le plante là. Il devait être plus proche de Malfoy. Toujours, toujours plus proche. Le blond hocha lentement la tête.

-Tu payes. Déclara-t-il.

-Très bien. Après tout, il faut toujours aider son prochain et etc.

Malfoy se contenta de rouler des yeux avant qu'Harry ne parte en direction de ses amis. Il savait qu'ils devaient l'attendre près de sa voiture. Et il devrait s'obliger à faire un léger signe de tête à Ron pour que celui-ci garde son calme et ne commence pas à fixer Drago Malfoy comme s'il s'agissait d'une énigme difficile et compliquée. Bon d'accord, il l'était. Mais, il était _son_ énigme. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent proche de sa voiture, Harry vit aussitôt les regards de ses amis partirent vers Malfoy qui se contentait de les fixer avec un ennuie glacé. Ouais… c'était une chose de le faire parler avec lui, c'était une toute autre de le faire parler avec d'autres personnes. Soudain, Blaise s'approcha d'eux. Ses yeux de félins fixant avec -un certain intérêt le blond.

-J'ai entendu dire que tu as déformé la joue de Peter McGraw. Fit-il remarquer avec nonchalance.

-Il m'avait touché les fesses.

Harry se détourna d'un bond vers le blond, les sourcils froncés. Peter McGraw lui avait touché les fesses? Pourquoi ignorait-il qu'une chose pareille avait bien pu arriver? La colère brulante qui lui traversa le corps le surprit lui-même.

-Tous ceux qui déforment une partie ou une autre de McGraw ont le droit de s'appeler mes amis.

-Pourquoi? Tu l'as frappé aussi?

-Il y a 3 ans. Il a boité pendant une semaine.

-Tu aurais du lui briser la jambe.

-Tu aurais du lui arracher une dent.

Les deux se fixèrent pendant quelques secondes avant qu'un sourire amusé n'apparaisse sur le visage chocolat de Blaise.

-Pour un Blanc, tu es intéressant.

-Suis-je sensé te dire merci ou va te faire foutre? Demanda Drago.

-Merci conviendrait mieux puisque j'ai une règle qui est de ne laisser aucun blanc approcher son entre-jambe de moi.

-Va te faire foutre.

Les deux hochèrent alors vivement la tête avant que Blaise retourne aux côtés de Ron, lui lançant un énorme sourire amusé. Harry ne put que remarquer l'éclair douloureux qui traversa le regard ciel de son meilleur ami avant que celui-ci sourisse à son tour au mulâtre. Harry se tourna de nouveau vers Malfoy qui le fixait déjà. Le blond s'approcha alors de lui et, comme la veille, lui prit la main entre les siennes. Harry n'était pas convaincu qu'un jour il réussirait à s'habituer au contact de cette peau douce contre la sienne.

-Cette sortie risque d'être intéressante. Tu as bien fait de m'inviter.

-De rien, Malfoy.

Un sourire creusa alors les trois fossettes qui se trouvaient sur le visage de Malfoy alors qu'il lui relâchait les mains. Harry se racla alors bruyamment la gorge. Il n'était vraiment pas sur de réussir un jour à s'habituer à un seul geste de Malfoy…

À suivre…


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour tout le monde et voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 13**

_C'est si ridicule que ça en devient tragique. _

La première chose qu'Harry ressentit fut des mains partout sur son corps. Et lui ne pouvait que gémir en sentant celles-ci se promener sur son torse pour ensuite agripper ses cheveux et puis griffer son dos. Il ne pouvait pas les contrôler. En fait, il ne pouvait même pas les voir. Un gémissement inarticulé s'échappa de ses lèvres en sentant les mains douces frôler ses mamelons. Seigneur… cela faisait combien de temps qu'il n'avait pas touché quelqu'un ? Deux ou trois mois… comme ces légers contacts lui avaient manqués… Mais, rien n'équivalait à ce que ces mains faisaient naître comme sensation sur sa peau sensible. Il voulait voir cette personne qui causait une telle explosion dans son bas-ventre. Il se tourna alors lentement et écarquilla brusquement les yeux en voyant le superbe visage de Drago Angelus Malfoy.

-Mal…

-Chut…

Le blond se plaqua alors contre lui et s'appropria ses lèvres. Mais non! Il ne pouvait pas faire ça! Il ne sentait pas le contact d'une poitrine féminine contre son torse… non, il ne sentait qu'une douceur excessive… que des lèvres pleines et fines… il ne sentait que les mains délicates qui dansaient sur la peau nue de son dos… Il ne pouvait plus réfléchir… Sa bouche se fit, à son tour, vorace et il enserra ses bras autour de la taille délicate. Sa langue plongea alors entre les lèvres entrouvertes et son cœur s'accéléra. Il n'avait jamais goûté une telle saveur… C'était le feu… la passion… c'était chaud et puis froid… c'était la seule chose qu'il désirait vraiment. Sa bouche se dégagea alors des lèvres du blond et descendirent vers le cou long et délicat qu'il marqua de ses dents… toute la peau de Malfoy rien qu'à lui… et le blond qui se laissait faire… son corps qui se pliait à chaque caresse… à chaque plaisir… il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Il ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Soudainement, il se retrouva sur un énorme lit. Malfoy se trouvait en dessous de lui, sans chandail et ses grands yeux gris le fixaient avec une telle passion qu'il sentit son sang bouillir.

-Vient.

Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui demande deux fois. Ses lèvres se posèrent vivement sur celles du blond et ses mains descendirent jusqu'aux longues jambes encore recouvertes d'un jeans serré qui ne laissait rien à l'imagination. Il avait envie d'écarter ses jambes… il avait envie de se mettre entre elles et de se frotter contre le corps de Malfoy… Il n'osait même pas imaginer comment il se sentirait si Malfoy lui permettait de rentrer en lui… non, mieux valait penser à seulement se frotter… avant qu'il ne perde à jamais la tête.

-Malfoy… Murmura-t-il. Est-ce que je peux…

-Fais ce que tu veux… Je suis à toi.

Il n'avait jamais ressenti un tel frémissement dans son âme. Il était à lui. Les filles lui disaient toujours ça. Et il se contentait de sourire de dérision avant de plonger dans leurs corps. Mais, Malfoy lui disant une chose pareille… Seigneur… Il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer possédant Malfoy… Possédant chaque parcelle de cette âme, de ce corps, de ce cœur… non, il ne pouvait pas imaginer une chose pareille. Son cœur menaçait d'exploser. Il écarta alors lentement les longues jambes délicates et un grognement rauque tomba de ses lèvres. Il mourrait de faim… Il mourrait toujours de faim lorsqu'il voyait Malfoy. Il pouvait se souvenir de la petite langue mutine qui léchait si lentement sa crème glacée. Il avait du s'obliger à détourner les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas supporter une telle vision. Il se faufila alors entre les cuisses de Malfoy et plaqua son bas-ventre contre le sien. En sentant l'érection du blond contre la sienne, un feulement animal sortit de ses lèvres alors qu'il plongeait la tête dans la chevelure blonde. Il sentait les pommes. Il sentait toujours les pommes… lui donnant faim… le rendant fou… et ses hanches qui ne demandaient qu'à bouger enfin… il voulait bouger… il voulait…

Le bruit de son réveil matin le fit sursauter et il ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Une boule se forma aussitôt dans sa gorge en voyant l'érection dans son jogging. Non… non… ce n'était pas arrivé. Il n'avait pas rêvé de Malfoy de cette manière. Il ne pouvait pas avoir fait un tel rêve. Il avait du se tromper. Il devait s'agir d'une fille blonde aux grands yeux gris et qui ne possédait presque pas de poitrine voilà tout. Son poing se crispa férocement et il fusilla impitoyablement son plafond. Il n'était pas excité par Malfoy. Il ne ressentait rien pour Malfoy. En fait, le blond n'était qu'une mission… une mission qu'il aimait bien. Après tout, malgré son caractère de cochon, le blond était quand même assez amusant… et il était intelligent… et il avait un de ses sourires… Harry se secoua vigoureusement la tête. Il ne pouvait pas avoir fait un rêve pareil. Son père le tuerait. Son père le massacrerait.

_-Tu as touché un garçon!_

Non, une chose pareille ne pouvait pas lui arriver. Il ne désirait pas Malfoy. Il avait tout simplement la preuve ultime que son corps avait des besoins qu'il avait, de toute évidence, négligé. Il n'avait pas touché le corps d'une femme depuis près de trois mois. Il n'y avait pas vu l'intérêt. Après tout, sa libido était assez tranquille. Il n'était pas en manque chaque semaine. Il couchait avec des filles parce qu'elle en avait envie et que c'était parfaitement normal de coucher avec des filles. Mais, il était évident que son corps n'était pas d'accord avec cette philosophie. Son père le tuerait s'il pensait autrement. Non, il l'abandonnerait. Il le jetterait dehors comme un chien. Il deviendrait comme son frère et il en était hors de question. Il avait un plan bon sang! Il allait graduer de son école pour ensuite aller à l'université et partir vivre sur le campus. Il ne lui restait qu'une année à vivre ici… alors pas question qu'il gâche tout. Pas question qu'il désire Malfoy. De toute façon, il ne le désirait pas. Malfoy était, tout simplement, quelqu'un qui ressemblait trop à une fille. Il n'y avait rien de plus. Il en était convaincu. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son bas-ventre et laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement en voyant que son érection avait disparu. Ainsi, il n'aurait pas à s'en occuper lui-même. Il ne voulait même pas savoir quelle fantaisie lui passerait par la tête. Pas quand ses hormones étaient aussi volatiles. Il sortit alors vivement de son lit et partit vers la salle de bain. Il allait prendre une douche, se trouver une fille, baiser, et retrouver son équilibre. Ce n'était pas plus compliqué que ça.

Il se figea soudainement en voyant Malfoy sortir de la salle de bain portant un t-shirt trop grand et des shorts. Pas n'importe quel short. Des shorts noirs et serrés qui laissaient ses longues jambes nues. Il avait de ses jambes… Harry s'obligea aussitôt à remonter son regard vers le visage du blond tout en refusant catégoriquement de penser à son rêve. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Un songe stupide destiné à le troubler et à lui rappeler qu'il devait baiser et le plus vite possible. Il salua d'un signe de tête Malfoy avant de passer à côté de lui afin de pouvoir s'engouffrer dans la salle de bain. Il irait au parc. Il y avait toujours de filles dans les parcs. Ou peut-être qu'un magasin ferait mieux l'affaire… Il y penserait dans sa voiture. Avant qu'il puisse rentrer dans la toilette, il sentit la main de Malfoy s'enrouler autour de la sienne. Pourquoi est-ce que le blond s'obstinait à faire ça? Ne pouvait-il pas l'arrêter en lui tapotant le dos? Ou pourquoi pas en disant son nom? Pourquoi devait-il absolument toucher sa peau? Harry aurait tout donné pour pouvoir se dégager de cette étreinte… s'il n'avait pas eu aussi peur à l'idée que la peau douce de Malfoy glisse lentement sur sa peau, probablement qu'il se serait dégagé. Il se contenta de se retourner légèrement vers le blond qui le fixait en rougissant légèrement. Il n'avait rien fait pour mériter une vision pareille.

-Potter… Commença-t-il doucement. Je… Je…

Il se mit alors à fixer le plancher tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Harry ne voulait même pas savoir pourquoi ce geste le plongeait dans un tel état de fascination. Il ne pouvait que regarder les dents blanches de Malfoy se refermer lentement sur la lèvre inférieure. Il pouvait voir les yeux qui semblaient tant mal à l'aise et le léger voile qui recouvrait ses joues… Il n'avait vraiment rien fait pour mériter ça. Il n'aurait pas du avoir ce rêve. Cela ne voulait rien dire de bon. En fait, cela voulait dire qu'il manquait quelque chose dans sa vie et qu'il devait absolument se débarrasser de cette pulsion.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Malfoy? Demanda-t-il un peu plus froidement que d'ordinaire.

Le blond releva alors les yeux pour le fusiller allègrement. D'accord… probablement qu'il méritait que Malfoy le regarde de cette manière. Mais, il ne pouvait pas rester ici à rêver de Malfoy. Il ne pouvait pas supporter cette vision de ses mains sur son corps… de ses lèvres sur les siennes… Non, il ne pouvait pas supporter cette vision. Cette envie qui lui tordait le ventre et lui mettait le feu au sang… si Malfoy apprenait ce dont il avait rêvé… Harry ne voulait même pas imaginer sa réaction. Il visionnait clairement ses yeux dégoûtés alors qu'il lui ordonnait de ne plus jamais s'approcher de lui… oui, Harry n'avait nullement envie de voir cette bouche lui cracher des injures. Certes, Malfoy lui crachait souvent des injures mais, il ne le pensait pas… alors que cette fois-ci il le penserait… et il ne voudrait plus jamais rien avoir à faire avec lui. Il oublierait son existence. Un rictus se forma alors sur ses lèvres. Il était si facile à oublier de toute façon. S'il n'agissait pas prudemment, Malfoy l'expulserait de sa vie avec facilité.

-Va prendre ta douche Potter. Ordonna Malfoy.

-C'est ce que j'allais faire, pas besoin de me l'ordonner.

-Ensuite, nous irons dans un magasin de peinture. Je dois acheter certaines choses…

Harry haussa un sourcil perplexe.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais venir avec toi? Répliqua-t-il.

-Parce que je l'ai décidé.

-Et pourquoi est-ce que je devrais t'obéir?

-Parce que je l'ai décidé.

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de fusiller du regard Malfoy. Le blond ne fit que lui envoyer un sourire goguenard et Harry se détesta aussitôt lorsque, grâce au sourire de Malfoy, il sentit une part de son irritation s'envoler.

-J'ai quelque chose à faire.

-Et je devrais en avoir quelque chose à faire parce que…

-Parce que ça veut dire que je ne peux pas venir avec toi.

Le sourire de Malfoy s'agrandit avant qu'il ne lui lâche le poignet et ne le pousse contre le mur. Les yeux écarquillés du brun firent danser une lueur moqueuse dans le regard gris.

-Potter. Vient avec moi. Déclara-t-il. Je veux passer du temps avec toi et je sais que tu veux passer du temps avec moi. Alors, arrête de te faire prier et grouille-toi!

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour d'Harry de sourire lorsqu'il reconnut le discours qu'il avait lui-même lancer à Malfoy. Le blond semblait trouver cela très drôle s'il devait en juger par son sourire bien trop grand. Il ne se lasserait jamais de voir un tel sourire sur le visage de Malfoy. Il semblait si froid lorsqu'il ne souriait pas… Mais, dès que ses petites fossettes apparaissaient, son visage entier semblait s'éclairer.

-Ne sais-tu pas qu'on n'obtient pas toujours ce qu'on veut dans la vie. Singea Harry.

-Je suis un Malfoy. Ces règles pittoresques ne s'appliquent qu'aux mortels.

-Tu me fais de plus en plus mourir de rire Malfoy.

-Ne meurs pas, je n'ai pas d'argent pour t'envoyer une gerbe de fleurs.

-C'est la première chose que tu penses lorsque je te parle de ma mort? S'indigna faussement le brun.

Il n'était pas sensé être entrain de plaisanter avec Malfoy. Il était sensé avoir pris son bain et partir à la chasse aux filles. Il n'était pas sensé regarder le beau visage du blond et penser qu'aucun autre visage ne pouvait même ne serait-ce que songer à lui faire compétition. Non… ce n'était pas ce qu'il était sensé faire. Et pourtant, c'était exactement ce qu'il était entrain de faire.

-Oh? Et qu'est-ce que ma première réaction aurait du être? Demanda nonchalamment le blond.

-Pourquoi pas « Oh non! Harry ne meurt pas! Je ne peux imaginer ma vie sans toi! ».

-Je vois… la prochaine fois que tu me parleras de ta mort imminente, je m'en souviendrais.

Il lui tapota alors la poitrine avant de lui tourner le dos et de partir vers sa chambre. Harry s'enferma alors dans la salle de bain, le cœur battant à la chamade. Il l'avait encore touché. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de le toucher? Est-ce qu'il le testait? Et cette sortie… il avait prévu de coucher avec une fille, blonde de préférence, et non d'acheter de la peinture avec un blond! Il n'avait pas pu dire non… Et Harry avait la désagréable impression qu'il en serait à jamais incapable.

À suivre…


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour tout le monde et voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Message de l'auteur** : Bonjour ! Alors, c'est pour annoncer à tout le monde qu'il y a de fortes possibilités que vous n'ayez aucun signe de vie de moi pendant deux semaines… Je m'en vais en voyage à Cuba dans une semaine et j'ignore à quel point je serais occupé la semaine prochaine (il est évident que je n'écrirais pas pendant que je suis en vacances lol !). J'espère pouvoir écrire la semaine prochaine mais, je suis vraiment occupée alors…

**Chapitre 14**

_Le __seul __moyen__ de se __délivrer__ d'une __tentation__, c'est d'y __céder__. __Résistez__ et votre __âme__ se __rend __malade__ à __force__ de __languir__ ce qu'elle s'__interdit__._

Pourquoi était-il venu ici ? Harry se secoua la tête en fixant subtilement le visage de Malfoy. Non, ce n'était pas la bonne question… après tout, venir dans un centre d'achat était un lieu idéal pour rencontrer des filles. Il en avait déjà vu 2 lui faire de l'œil… et l'une d'entre elle était blonde. D'accord, ce n'était pas une vraie blonde mais il n'avait pas le temps d'être trop sélectif. Il était désespéré. Mais, il n'avait pas pu aller lui parler. Après tout, Malfoy se trouvait avec lui. La véritable question était donc : Pourquoi avait-il décidé de venir ici avec Malfoy ? Un petit sourire se forma alors sur le visage du blond alors qu'il prenait vivement une peinture d'une couleur quelconque. Seigneur, son visage s'illuminait pour des raisons tellement ridicules… Pourquoi trouvait-il donc si difficile auparavant de s'approcher de Malfoy ? Maintenant, le blond ne cessait de lui sourire… manquant de faire arrêter son cœur dans sa poitrine. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Une part de lui aurait tout donné afin de s'éloigner de Malfoy… afin de reprendre son équilibre et d'oublier ce rêve stupide. Mais, il ne le pouvait pas. Malfoy était la clé pour faire libérer son frère… sans compter qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer passant plusieurs jours sans voir ses yeux gris s'illuminer alors que les adorables fossettes se creusaient dans le visage délicat. Et il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de penser des choses aussi stupides.

-Merde. Siffla Malfoy.

Harry releva alors les yeux vers lui pour voir que celui-ci tendait le bras vers le haut afin de saisir d'un carnet. Un sourire goguenard se forma alors sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se plaçait derrière le blond.

-Franchement, ils n'ont aucun respect. Ricana Harry. Ne savent-ils pas qu'il y a des enfants ici qui voudraient bien pouvoir atteindre toutes les marchandises.

-Je ne la trouve pas drôle Potter. Répliqua Malfoy.

-Tu as, de toute évidence, perdu tout ton sens de l'humour.

Il savait que les yeux gris l'auraient foudroyé sans ménagement s'ils avaient été face à face. Il se saisit alors du carnet et s'apprêtait à dire, de nouveau, une réplique sarcastique au blond lorsque celui-ci se tourna vers lui. Ils étaient trop proches. Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent et il eut soudain l'image de Malfoy lui griffant le dos… lui murmurant qu'il lui appartenait tandis que ses yeux argentés dessinaient des arabesques sur sa peau nue… à lui, rien qu'à lui… Il recula vivement tout en tendant le carnet au blond.

-Attends une minute.

Il partit alors dans un autre rayon, plantant sans ménagement le blond. Il s'appuya alors contre une étagère et essaya, vainement, de reprendre sa respiration. À quoi était-il donc entrain de penser merde! Son poing se crispa à ses côtés. Il n'était pas attiré par Malfoy. Il n'avait jamais été attiré par un garçon et il ne commencerait certainement pas maintenant. C'était interdit. C'était sa perte. Oui… il allait droit à sa perte en continuant de regarder Malfoy de cette manière. Le blond le détesterait pour l'éternité s'il apprenait son rêve… s'il apprenait qu'il s'était vu embrassant chaque parcelle de sa peau… mordillant ses mamelons… touchant ses longues jambes… Il ne lui pardonnerait pas et leur trêve serait une chose du passé! Il n'aurait pas du venir ici avec Malfoy.

Il devait coucher avec une fille… vidé son corps de toutes ses tensions. Il hocha résolument la tête tout en essayant d'ignorer le nœud de fer dans son ventre. Il avait senti son odeur pendant quelques secondes… sa peau s'était trouvé à quelques centimètres de la sienne… il n'aurait eu qu'à tendre la main pour le prendre dans ses bras et couvrir ses lèvres de baiser… merde, merde et merde! Trop de tension… vraiment trop de tension. Il ne pouvait pas continuer de cette manière. Il allait devenir fou. Il devait faire ce qu'il avait à faire. Il repartit alors vers l'endroit où il avait laissé Malfoy. Il n'aurait qu'à lui expliquer qu'une situation urgente s'était produite et qu'il devait y aller… peut-être que le blond lui ferait la tête mais, il trouverait un moyen de se faire pardonner.

Ses résolutions s'écroulèrent rapidement en voyant Malfoy discutant calmement avec un vendeur. C'était une situation normale après tout. Tout le monde discutait avec les vendeurs. Sauf, qu'il voyait distinctement les yeux marrons de celui-ci s'attarder de temps en temps sur le fessier de Malfoy… et son sourire était un peu trop lumineux à son goût. Et Malfoy qui se contentait de fixer droit devant lui, les sourcils froncés. Ne voyait-il pas que cet imbécile le mâtait! Pourquoi restait-il perdu dans ses pensés alors qu'un idiot lui susurrait des paroles stupides aux oreilles! Il s'avança alors aux pas de charge vers eux et appuya son bras sur l'étagère où se trouvait Malfoy. Le blond tourna rapidement son regard vers lui tout en fronçant les sourcils. Harry se contenta de lui lancer un rapide regard avant de concentrer toute son attention sur le vendeur qui le fixait en écarquillant les yeux.

-Alors… Commença-t-il aimablement. De quoi parlez-vous?

-J'expliquais que nous faisions des services de livraisons… Répondit le vendeur.

-Pour quelques tubes de peintures et un carnet? S'exclama Harry. Vous êtes vraiment proches de vos clients dites donc! Mais, tout va bien. Je suis là maintenant.

Le vendeur hocha nerveusement la tête et Harry se fit un devoir de le regarder partir. Service de livraisons? Il était prêt à parier que ce n'était pas seulement les achats de Malfoy qu'il voulait livrer. Connard. Il baissa alors vivement les yeux vers Malfoy lorsque celui-ci lui tapota du bout du doigt la poitrine.

-Quel excellent numéro Potter. Susurra-t-il. Je n'avais presque pas l'impression d'être un bout de viande pour lequel deux ours se battent.

-Si tu parles de moi et de ce type… je dirais plutôt que c'était une discussion animée entre un ours et un ourson. Non mais vraiment, il est stupide ou quoi? _Nous faisons des services de livraisons_. Imita-t-il avec dégoût. Quel imbécile.

Il remarqua brusquement qu'il se trouvait très près du blond. Pas assez près pour que leurs peaux se touchent, mais assez près pour que leurs chaleurs s'effleurent et pour que l'odeur de pomme de Malfoy lui monte au nez. Et il ne put s'empêcher de constater que Malfoy ne le repoussait pas. En fait, le blond ne bougeait pas d'où il se trouvait et se contentait de le fixer avec un étrange regard.

-Tu ne semblais pas l'apprécier… Pourquoi? Articula lentement le blond.

-Il est stupide. Cracha Harry.

-Il existe un nombre incalculable de personnes stupides sur cette Terre… est-ce que tu fusilles du regard chacune d'entre-elle?

Qu'est-ce que Malfoy essayait de lui faire dire bon sang? Son regard s'attarda alors sur le visage du blond et il sursauta légèrement en voyant qu'un léger rougissement voilait ses joues. Son cœur ne put s'empêcher d'accélérer alors qu'il se raclait bruyamment la gorge. Pourquoi est-ce que cette conversation était aussi inconfortable? Il avait de très mauvaise humeur contre le vendeur parce que celui-ci était… il était juste…

-Son sourire était trop grand. Déclara-t-il fermement.

-Quoi?

-Et son bronzage laissait franchement à désirer.

-Est-ce que tu plaisantes?

-Et puis sa manière de se tenir… ses sourcils étaient trop longs aussi.

Les lèvres de Malfoy frémirent avant qu'il ne pose sa main sur sa taille tout en roulant des yeux.

-Est-ce que tu veux me dire que tu as fait peur à ce type parce que tu n'aimais pas son physique?

-Il a aussi l'air d'un serpent…

-J'aime les serpents. Répliqua Malfoy.

-Moi aussi. Approuva Harry.

-Mais tu ne l'aimais pas parce qu'il avait l'air d'un serpent?

-Exactement.

Cette fois-ci la bouche de Malfoy se releva pour former un sourire alors qu'un léger rire s'échappait de sa bouche. Ce fut au tour d'Harry de sourire en l'entendant. La tête de ce type ne lui revenait pas c'était aussi simple que cela. Et si un jour il devait le recroiser… et bien il s'arrangerait pour que plus jamais il ne soit capable de regarder les fesses de qui que ce soit.

-Ton attitude était étrange. Déclara soudainement Harry.

-Comment ça?

-D'habitude, tu aurais envoyé un type pareil pleuré dans les jupes de sa mère en moins de 3 secondes, j'ai compté, alors pourquoi se trouvait-il encore là?

-Je ne lui prêtais pas vraiment attention je dois l'admettre.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce qu'un fou furieux avait décidé de me planter là sans explication.

Harry croisa alors les bras sur sa poitrine avant de fixer Malfoy d'un regard mauvais.

-Premièrement, je t'ai donné une explication.

-Ah oui… est-ce que tu parles de « Ah… euh…. Hum… Je reviens! » ?

-Comme je viens de le dire… je t'ai donné une explication.

Le sourire de Malfoy revint avec une vengeance alors qu'Harry arrivait, difficilement, à garder son air mauvais.

-Deuxièmement, je suis loin d'être furieux. Je suis peut-être fou mais pas furieux. Franchement, essaye d'épargner mes sentiments.

-Cela ne te dérange pas d'être appelé fou… mais, tu t'énerves parce que je t'appelle furieux?

-Évidemment. Approuva le brun. Si je suis fou, je ne le saurais jamais. Les fous ne savent pas qu'ils sont fous ce qui expliquent en grande partie -leurs folies. Mais, furieux… je sais quand je suis furieux.

-Tu es vraiment stupide.

-Malfoy, arrêtes de me parler de cette manière… tu vas me faire rougir vilain garçon!

Il battit alors langoureusement des paupières ce qui fut suffisant pour que le blond se remette à rire de plus belle, en perdant presque l'équilibre. Il se raccrocha alors à son bras tout en levant vers lui son visage éclairé par l'amusement. Il n'aurait pas du sentir sa salive se bloquer dans sa gorge… il aurait du continuer à s'amuser et à dire des paroles idiotes… Il n'était pas sensé se figer complètement tout en regardant le visage de Malfoy comme si c'était la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Le rire du blond se bloqua alors dans sa gorge alors que ses yeux gris s'écarquillaient. N'y avait-il pas une seule expression qui n'allait pas au blond? Une seule qui lui permettrait de respirer convenablement? Juste une… n'importe laquelle…

-Est-ce que tu as besoin d'autres choses ici? Demanda d'une voix un peu trop rauque Harry.

Le blond ouvrit lentement la bouche avant de la refermer puis de rougir comme une pivoine. Harry se serait volontiers attardé sur ses réactions s'il n'avait pas été aussi occupé à essayer de contrôler les battements de son cœur. Il n'avait pas besoin de battre aussi vite! Il devait se calmer! Brusquement, la main de Malfoy s'enleva de son bras alors que le blond baissait vivement la tête.

-Oui, j'ai fini. Allons-nous-en.

Harry aurait voulu lui demander pourquoi sa voix était aussi froide… pourquoi est-ce qu'il refusait de le regarder droit dans les yeux… Mais, ses propres lèvres étaient scellées et il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire pour éviter ça. Le trajet du retour se passa dans un silence religieux qu'Harry n'osa pas rompre… Il avait vraiment besoin de temps pour lui-même… pour se retrouver et revoir l'ordre de ses priorités. Et c'est uniquement pour cette raison qu'il ne broncha pas lorsque Malfoy claqua la portière de son auto avant de s'enfuir vers sa maison. Il avait besoin définitivement besoin de réfléchir à tout ça...

À suivre…


	15. Chapter 15

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors, il semblerait que j'ai trouvé du temps pour écrire un nouveau chapitre avant de partir !

**Chapitre 15**

_Moi je me suis __suicidé__ en __état__ de __légitime__défense__._

Cela faisait près de trois jours qu'il n'avait pas parlés à Malfoy… et d'ailleurs le blond n'avait nullement cherché sa compagnie. Il ne pouvait pas lui adresser la parole… pas quand à chaque fois qu'il le voyait ses yeux partaient directement en direction de ses lèvres entrouvertes… pas quand le parfum de sa peau semblait vouloir l'intoxiquer. Il n'avait même plus envie d'aller coucher avec une quelconque fille dont il ignorerait le nom. Il avait bien essayé de draguer une blonde hier mais, au moment où ses lèvres avaient effleuré les siennes, il avait tout de suite su qu'il n'arriverait pas à aller jusqu'au bout.

Elle était attirante pourtant… elle avait de longs cheveux d'un blond pâle et ses yeux étaient délicatement ourlés de longs cils. Mais, il n'avait pas pu ressentir le moindre frisson de plaisir lorsque sa bouche sensuelle s'était posée sur la sienne et que ses seins ronds s'étaient plaqués contre son torse. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui. Il sortit alors de sa maison et monta dans sa voiture. Il allait voir son frère. Au moins lorsqu'il était à ses côtés il se souvenait pourquoi regarder les lèvres de Malfoy n'amenait rien de bon.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'une telle chose avait du arriver ? Pourquoi avait-il donc du se rapprocher du blond ? il savait que c'était afin de gagner sa confiance, mais il n'était même plus sur que cela en valait le risque… s'il continuait ainsi… s'il continuait ainsi, il y avait des chances que son père le découvre entrain d'observer un peu trop attentivement Malfoy et cela voudrait dire qu'il le mettrait dehors. Qu'il refuserait de reconnaître son existence… Il le détesterait à jamais. Un sourire amer se forma alors sur son visage. La haine ou l'indifférence ? Laquelle de ces deux émotions étaient donc la plus douloureuse ?

Il n'avait jamais été hait. Il supposait que cela devait être fort douloureux. Tom n'avait jamais été ignoré. Alors peut-être était-il incapable de comprendre ce qu'il vivait en ce moment. Il se secoua lentement la tête avant de se stationner dans le parking de la prison. Encore ce même rituel et toujours il avait mal au cœur en voyant son frère venir attacher comme un criminel alors qu'il était innocent. Qu'avait-il donc fait pour mériter un tel châtiment ? Il n'avait commis qu'une misérable erreur… non, l'erreur n'était même pas d'être rentré dans ce groupe dangereux… l'erreur avait été d'être honnête avec son père… Il s'assit alors devant son frère qui lui envoya un petit sourire.

-Salut Harry. Tu m'as manqué.

-Toi aussi. Souffla le brun. Comment ça va?

Son grand frère haussa nonchalamment les épaules avant de passer une main lente dans ses cheveux noirs. Ils avaient les mêmes cheveux ébouriffés. Est-ce que Malfoy voyait un peu de son frère en lui? Était-ce pour ça que dès qu'ils se rapprochaient un tant soit peu, il faisait dix pas en arrière? La culpabilité était donc si horrible dans sa gorge? Il l'ignorait… il ignorait à peu près tout du blond. Mais, il avait envie de savoir… il avait envie d'enlever chaque parcelle de la carapace en acier de Malfoy. Afin de le voir enfin comment il était vraiment… afin d'enfin le comprendre vraiment. Et il en avait plus que marre de penser sans cesse au blond.

-Comment va Drago? Est-ce qu'il vit encore chez toi?

Harry n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment son frère pouvait être aussi inquiet pour Malfoy. Enfin si… il pouvait comprendre… Une image fugace du grand sourire du blond creusant ses trois fossettes fit manquer un battement à son cœur. Oui… il comprenait pourquoi il était impossible pour un homme d'en vouloir à Malfoy.

-Oui, il va bien.

Un sourire se forma alors sur le visage de Tom alors qu'il hochait vivement la tête. Tom aimait Malfoy comme un frère. Mais lui n'aimait pas Malfoy comme un frère. Peut-être comme un ami… oui, un bon ami. Mensonge. Ses mains se crispèrent alors qu'il serrait les dents.

-Quelque chose te trouble non? Remarqua Tom. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Moi et Malfoy… il est juste…

Il se passa alors une main dans les cheveux avant de lever les yeux dans le vide. Il était juste? Il avait juste un étrange sens de l'humour et aimait des films pour filles. Il lisait beaucoup et avait un des plus beaux sourires qu'il n'avait jamais vu… et il venait de faire un stupide rêve érotique qui venait de massacrer son cerveau et le rendait incapable de coucher avec une fille.

-Ne t'intéresse pas à lui.

Harry tourna lentement ses yeux vers Tom qui le fixait en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu ne peux pas t'intéresser à lui. Il n'a pas de confiance envers les garçons. Tu risques de lui faire plus de mal que de bien alors ne t'approches pas trop de lui.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'intéresser à lui. Expliqua calmement Harry. Mais, nous devenons amis.

Enfin, peut-être plus maintenant. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à essayer de nouveau. Après tout, il n'était pas le seul qui aimait cette relation. Malfoy l'appréciait. Il pouvait le deviner assez aisément. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à essayer de trouver un moyen d'ignorer ses lèvres, ses cheveux et son odeur et le tour serait joué! Super… vraiment super…

-Je vois. Et toi? Comment va la vie? Quoi de neuf?

Harry n'avait pas grand-chose à dire sur lui. Il ne se passait jamais rien autour de lui. Hormis Malfoy. Il n'allait pas commencer à parler à son frère de ses activités avec le type qui l'avait mis en prison! Aussi gentil qu'était son frère… il était impossible qu'il ait envie de savoir combien de fois Malfoy avait sourit ou bien à quel point ses grands yeux gris s'illuminaient lorsqu'il s'amusait réellement… Non, son grand frère ne voulait certainement pas savoir ça. Au bout d'une heure, il se leva alors de sa chaise.

-Je dois y aller. J'ai de l'école demain. Déclara-t-il.

-Reviens me voir bientôt petit frère!

Harry hocha positivement la tête avant de partir à l'extérieur. Il allait parler à Malfoy. Il allait lui proposer d'aller au cinéma voir un film quelconque. Il accepterait peut-être. S'il n'acceptait pas, il pouvait toujours le convaincre d'aller louer des films. D'une manière ou d'une autre il trouverait un moyen pour passer du temps avec le blond sans pour autant trépasser les limites. Son frère venait de lui rajouter une raison supplémentaire. Il ne pouvait pas regarder Malfoy de cette manière. Non, il ne le pouvait absolument pas. Il cligna brusquement des yeux lorsqu'il arriva chez lui et vit une ambulance. Quoi? Son cœur se serra soudainement. Son père n'était pas encore rentré. Malfoy! Il sortit comme une flèche de sa voiture avant de se précipiter dans sa maison. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à rentrer à l'intérieur, des ambulanciers sortirent avec une civière… et il reconnut aussitôt la cascade de cheveux couleur feu. Qu'est-ce qui était entrain de se passer ici? Elle portait un masque sur la bouche… son teint était encore plus pâle que d'ordinaire… que… que faisait-elle sur une civière? Il arrêta fermement un ambulancier qui s'apprêtait à rentrer dans l'ambulance.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? Demanda-t-il le plus calmement possible.

-C'est votre mère?

Son regard dériva vers la civière où se trouvait sa mère et il hocha lentement la tête. Pourquoi avait-il posé cette question? Il en connaissait déjà la réponse… il avait déjà vécu ça non? Il l'avait déjà vécu et pourtant il avait posé cette maudite question!

-Elle a avalé trop d'antidépresseur. Expliqua rapidement l'ambulancier. Nous devons l'emmener à l'hôpital afin de lui faire un lavement d'estomac.

-Je comprends… allez-y.

L'ambulancier lui jeta un étrange regard avant de monter à l'intérieur de la voiture. Il pouvait déjà deviner sa principale question : Pourquoi ne lui demandait-il pas de l'accompagner? Et sa réponse était tout aussi simple : À quoi bon. Elle avait fait de manière plus propre cette fois-ci. Il pouvait se souvenir de l'insupportable autour de sang… de la marre rouge qui s'écoulait du poignet de sa mère… Il pouvait se souvenir avoir hurlé… hurler comme un bébé…. Il allait avoir 10 ans à l'époque. Elle avait recommencé alors. Son cœur se serra douloureusement alors que ses yeux restaient péniblement secs. Il prit alors son cellulaire et composa le numéro de son père.

-Bonjour, ici James Potter. Répondit froidement son père.

-Maman est à l'hôpital.

Son père raccrocha aussitôt et s'apprêtait sûrement à partir aussi rapidement que possible au chevet de sa mère. Et maintenant… que lui restait-il à faire? Ses yeux se fixèrent sur ses mains. Il pouvait se souvenir être tombé à genoux dans la marre de sang… il pouvait se souvenir du sang sur ses mains… partout sur lui… menaçant de l'étouffer à jamais. Elle n'allait pas revenir. Il n'était pas assez important pour qu'elle reste. Elle voulait le laisser ici. Elle voulait l'abandonner. Il avait hurlé. Il devait avoir hurlé. Il ne s'en souvenait plus. Mais maintenant, il n'avait pas envie d'hurler. Il n'avait envie de rien. Il se sentait juste parfaitement vidé… Quelle heure était-il maintenant? 8heures ou 9heures du soir, probablement. Devrait-il aller à l'école? Non. Il ne voulait pas entendre les murmures sur son passage. Il devait rentrer à l'intérieur. Il resta pourtant à l'extérieur à regarder ses mains même lorsqu'il sentit les premières gouttes de pluie dégringoler sur son visage. Il se fichait bien de la pluie. Sa mère était peut-être morte à l'heure qu'il était. Mais, sa présence n'y changerait rien alors pourquoi aller à son chevet? Qu'était-il sensé faire maintenant? Quelle bonne question…

La première fois, elle était restée à l'hôpital pendant une semaine. Il avait détesté venir la visiter. Les murs blancs autour d'elle… et sa chevelure feu qui s'étalait sur l'oreiller… oui, il avait vraiment détesté venir la visiter. Et quand elle s'était enfin réveillée… elle l'avait prise dans ses bras et elle avait pleuré…

_-Tom… Tom…_

Oui, il comprenait sa douleur. Lui aussi aurait voulu que son frère soit là… qu'il revienne à la maison… Mais, il n'était plus à la maison… et pourtant elle continuait à sangloter contre son épaule à appeler le nom d'une personne qui ne reviendrait jamais. Il sentit alors une main douce s'enrouler autour de son poignet et il se tourna légèrement pour voir Malfoy.

-Salut. Murmura-t-il.

-Salut… c'est moi qui ai appelé l'hôpital… j'ai entendu un bruit dans sa chambre alors j'y suis rentré.

Il hocha vaguement la tête avant de contempler le ciel. Il était si gris… il n'avait même pas l'air furieux… il ne faisait que cracher quelques gouttelettes de pluie sans énergie… il n'avait plus d'énergie et lui non plus. Il se sentit tirer vers l'intérieur de la maison et ne bronche même pas. Il aurait pu rester à l'extérieur pendant des heures que cela n'aurait rien changé. Malfoy le poussa alors légèrement, l'obligeant à s'asseoir sur son lit avant de partir sans demander son reste. Il eut un petit sourire en sentant un pincement au cœur. Mais, à quoi s'attendait-il? Pourquoi rester avec lui? Quel intérêt? Son regard se pencha alors de nouveau sur ses mains. Il pouvait presque sentir de nouveau l'odeur du sang… si épais dans l'air… du sang à perte de vue… jusqu'à ce que toute sa vision soit emplie de rouge… Une serviette se posa alors sur sa tête puis quelqu'un se mit à lui tapoter les cheveux, essayant de lui essuyer les cheveux. Lorsque Malfoy décida que ses cheveux étaient assez secs, il commença à lui essuyer le visage puis il se figea pendant quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

-Lève les bras. Lui ordonna-t-il doucement.

Harry s'exécuta sans protester. Il n'avait même plus l'énergie pour demander des explications. Des antidépresseurs alors… des médicaments afin d'éviter la douleur… lui n'avait même pas besoin de médicament, son cerveau était bien trop vide pour que la douleur s'incruste en lui. Il ne sursauta même pas lorsque Malfoy lui retira son t-shirt humide avant de passer la serviette sur son torse. Est-ce qu'elle reviendrait? Un pincement au ventre lui fit secouer la tête. Il l'ignorait… peut-être qu'oui peut-être que non… ce n'était pas comme s'il possédait quelque chose afin de la retenir. Il sentit alors les mains douces lui retirer ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Pourquoi faisait-il donc ça pour lui? Ne voyait-il donc pas quel genre de personne il était? Le genre de personne qui n'accompagnait même pas sa propre mère alors que celle-ci partait à l'hôpital, voilà le genre de personne qu'il était.

-Je suppose que tu peux garder ton jeans. Chuchota Malfoy.

Il l'obligea alors à s'allonger sur son lit avant de le recouvrir d'une couverture. Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faisait ça? Personne ne l'avait recouvert depuis des années… Alors, pourquoi le faisait-il?

-Est-ce que tu veux que j'appelle quelqu'un? Lui demanda doucement le blond.

-Il n'y a personne à appeler. Répliqua d'une voix monotone Harry.

Ron et Hermione étaient ses amis. Mais, il n'avait pas besoin de les appeler. Il n'allait pas les obliger à abandonner ce qu'ils faisaient pour venir ici. Pourquoi faire? Il ferma alors les yeux, bien décidé à s'endormir le plus vite possible afin d'ignorer ce vide colossal qu'on appelait son âme. Il sentit alors un corps chaud se plaquer contre le sien avant que Malfoy n'entoure son cou de ses bras et ramène sa tête dans le creux de sa nuque.

-Tu n'es pas seul.

Un rire presqu'hystérique s'échappa alors de ses lèvres. Il n'était pas seul? Pourquoi serait-il seul? Il vivait avec sa mère et son père. Il avait deux meilleurs amis extraordinaires. Alors pourquoi serait-il seul? Il ne se sentait pas seul et pourtant son rire devenait de plus en plus prononcé. En fait, il devenait si fort que cela lui donnait mal au cœur. Et Malfoy qui se contentait de lui caresser les cheveux.

-Pourquoi es-tu ici? Demanda-t-il.

Un lourd silence se fit alors entre eux et le fou rire du brun se calme. Puis, il réalisa soudainement que Malfoy continuait à lui caresser les cheveux.

-Où d'autre serais-je? Riposta le blond. Tu as besoin de dormir.

Harry ne voyait pas exactement comment il réussirait un jour à dormir. Sa tête était trop lourde… ou bien était-elle trop légère… son corps était trop crispé… il n'arriverait jamais à dormir.

-Il était une fois. Commença d'une voix douce Malfoy. Une princesse qui attendait son prince charmant.

-Est-ce que tu es entrain de me raconter un conte de fée? S'étonna Harry.

-Silence et écoute. La Princesse avait été enfermée dans une magnifique tour en argent par sa belle-mère qui souhaitait la punir de sa beauté.

Il ne plaisantait pas. Pourquoi lui racontait-il une histoire? Même ses parents ne lui racontaient pas d'histoire. C'était ridicule et pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de prêter attention à chaque mot… à chaque intonation… et à cette main qui ne cessait de lui caresser les cheveux… avant que l'histoire ne soit finit, il dormait profondément.

À suivre…


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors, je suis vraiment désolé pour mon retard, mais je suis tombée malade en revenant de vacance ! Mais, me voilà de retour !

**Chapitre 16**

_Rien__ n'est si __pénible__ qu'un __esprit __posé__ ne __puisse__ y __trouver__ un __quelconque __réconfort__._

Harry se réveilla aussi brusquement qu'il s'était endormi et il ne put s'empêcher de sursauter en sentant une chevelure douce lui chatouiller le torse. Malfoy était couché sur sa poitrine, sa chevelure soyeuse jouant doucement sur sa peau nue. Une crispation au bas-ventre lui donna aussitôt l'envie de repousser le blond… d'aller se cacher le plus loin possible afin d'ignorer ce corps près du sien… ce souffle chaud qui caressait les muscles de son corps… Seigneur tout puissant, il n'était qu'un homme. Pourquoi est-ce que Malfoy se trouvait dans son lit de toute façon ? Il se souvint alors de l'ambulance devant chez lui… de la pluie qui tombait presque paresseusement sur ses joues… Sa mère… Elle était à l'hôpital maintenant… Est-ce qu'elle survivrait ? Est-ce qu'elle allait l'abandonner ?

Un sourire amer se forma alors sur ses lèvres. L'abandonner ? Avait-elle jamais été là pour lui ? Non, bien sur que non… après tout, il n'était pas Tom. Il n'était pas le fils prodige qui avait été mis à la porte comme un malpropre. Non… il n'était qu'Harry. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui autre que pour se servir de lui comme d'un mouchoir. Il était inutile à ses yeux. Alors, bien évidemment qu'elle ne voyait pas le moindre inconvénient à le laisser là… à l'abandonner de cette manière… elle s'en fichait éperdument. Elle allait peut-être mourir et lui ne pensait qu'à lui. Seigneur… voilà pourquoi sa mère n'avait pas besoin de lui. Il n'était pas aussi gentil et généreux que Tom. Il n'était qu'un égoïste qui n'était même pas allé à l'hôpital voir sa mère. En fait, il s'était endormi avant même de savoir si elle était sauvée ou non. Quel genre de personne était-il donc ? Il sentit le corps de Malfoy se crisper avant qu'un soupir ne s'échappe de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Seigneur… ce souffle contre sa peau… Il n'était pas gay. Il n'avait jamais été attiré par aucun garçon auparavant. Il n'avait rien contre les homosexuels contrairement à son père. Il avait des amis homosexuels… Mais, il ne pouvait pas l'être. Sa vie n'était donc pas assez compliquée ? Pourquoi est-ce que le souffle de Malfoy devait-il avoir un tel effet sur sa libido ? Il entendit le blond s'étirer et il se refusa catégoriquement à regarder ses membres graciles se délier. Ce ne fut que lorsque Malfoy daigna se relever qu'il s'autorisa à le regarder.

-Salut… Murmura doucement le blond.

-Salut…

-Est-ce que tu as bien dormi?

Oui, il avait très bien dormi. Il n'avait pas eu une seule pensée pour sa mère qui se trouvait à l'hôpital. Il n'avait pas commencé à avoir des flashs sur elle, étendue dans une mer de sang… il avait dormi du sommeil du juste alors que sa mère se trouvait sur un lit d'hôpital. Enfin, si elle se trouvait sur un lit d'hôpital. Peut-être était-elle morte. Son cœur se tordit dans sa poitrine et il se sentit pâlir. Et si elle était morte… qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire? Comment était-il supposé réagir? Il ne savait pas pleurer. Il ne savait pas quoi dire aux gens qui viendraient le voir. Serait-il même seulement triste? Aurait-il l'envie de pleurer? Et comment réagirait-il avec son père? À quoi ressemblerait leur relation s'il n'y avait qu'eux deux? Comment… comment allait-il vivre? Il fut sauvé de ses pensées négatives en entendant les bruits de pas de son père. Il se leva d'un bond et sortit en trompe de la chambre. Son père se trouvait encore dans ses vêtements de la veille et ses yeux étaient cernés… Qu'était-il sensé lui dire? Qu'était-il sensé faire? Il sentit son corps se figer alors que son père s'avançait vers lui.

-Harry.

Puis, son père le prit dans ses bras, l'obligeant à poser sa tête sur son épaule. Harry sentit son corps se raidir sous le choc. Comment était-il sensé réagir maintenant? Était-il supposé se mettre à pleurer en demandant comment allait sa mère? Était-il supposé l'entourer de ses bras en lui promettant que tout irait bien? Il n'était pas Tom. Il ne savait pas comment réagir dans ses situations. Son père passa lentement sa main dans ses cheveux et il sentit son corps se détendre légèrement.

-Maman… Souffla-t-il.

-Elle va bien. Ils vont la garder pendant quelques jours. Son état est moins grave que…

Que l'autre fois. Les mains d'Harry se crispèrent à ses côtés. Il ignorait ce qu'il était sensé dire à cette personne qui le serrait dans ses bras. Cette personne qui avait mis son frère dehors juste pour une stupide orientation. La personne qui avait foutue leur vie parfaite en l'air. Il se dégagea alors brusquement de l'étreinte de son père qui laissa retomber ses bras à ses côtés.

-D'accord… je vais aller prendre mon bain.

-Harry…

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'appelait avec cette voix là? Il ne voulait pas lui parler. Il ne voulait pas le voir. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Il ne savait rien de toute évidence. Son cerveau n'avait pas été programmé de la bonne manière. Il ne savait rien. La main de son père s'enroula alors autour de son poignet. Voulait-il le retenir? Voulait-il lui parler? De quoi? Pourquoi faire? Harry se dégagea de nouveau et cette fois-ci son père baissa la tête avant de lui tourner le dos.

-Au revoir Harry.

Puis, il partit sans demander son reste. Pourquoi est-ce que de le voir lui tourner le dos lui faisait aussi mal? Il ne faisait pas le moindre sens. Il voulait que son père le laisse tranquille… Il se sentait mal à l'aise et maladroit dès qu'il s'agissait de lui… et pourtant… voir ce dos qui s'éloignait de lui, lui donnait la nausée. Il se tourna alors à son tour, bien décidé à aller prendre son bain pour ensuite sortir. Sortir où? Il l'ignorait encore… et puis est-ce que cela avait la moindre importance? Il ne pouvait pas rester dans cette maison. Il sursauta légèrement en voyant que Malfoy se trouvait derrière lui, les mains croisées sur sa poitrine. Et bien… il avait tout entendu de toute évidence. Harry ignorait pourquoi mais il ne supportait pas l'idée que Malfoy ait vu une telle scène. Sa vie familiale ne le regardait en rien et pourtant il les regardait… Il s'obligeait à prendre une profonde respiration. Malfoy n'y était pour rien. Il se trouvait dans la maison. Il était donc normal qu'il assiste à certaines scènes qui se déroulaient ici.

-Pourquoi n'es-tu pas plus gentil avec ton père? Demanda-t-il. Il essayait de te réconforter. Il ne cherche qu'à te protéger et toi tu le repousses sans cesse.

Les sourcils d'Harry se froncèrent aussitôt tandis que ses yeux se plissaient.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles? Répliqua-t-il d'une voix dangereusement basse.

Malfoy ne semblait pas voir ce danger imminent puisqu'il poursuivit sur sa lancée.

-Ton père n'est pas une mauvaise personne et pourtant tu le traites de cette manière. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans ta tête mais, tu devrais en discuter avec lui non? Cela te ferait du bien ainsi qu'à lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais de ce qui me ferait du bien ou pas?

Cette fois-ci, Malfoy sembla ne pas manquer son ton menaçant puisque son corps se crispa immédiatement alors que ses poings se serraient à ses côtés. Il parlait et parlait… il osait lui faire la morale alors qu'il n'avait pas hésité à faire enfermer un innocent… Il était celui qui avait rendu sa vie encore plus misérable qu'elle ne l'était déjà et il se permettait de lui faire la morale?

-J'essaye juste de t'aider. Rétorqua le blond. Pour que tu puisses être heureux… pour que…

-Je ne veux pas entendre parler d'être heureux par quelqu'un qui fait des crises à répétition. Cracha avec hargne Harry. Occupes-toi d'abord de ton propre bonheur avant de parler du mien!

Il s'attendait à ce que Malfoy lui saute à la gorge. Il s'attendait à ce qu'il lui lance une réplique froide et dédaigneuse au visage. Il ne s'attendait nullement à ce que les yeux gris s'écarquillent pour ensuite être voilé par une tristesse si poignante qu'Harry en sentit l'effet jusque dans ses tripes.

-Tu as raison.

Puis, le blond lui tourna le dos pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Harry resta plusieurs secondes cloué sur place à ouvrir et fermer inutilement la bouche. Malfoy lui avait tourné le dos. Il lui avait fait du mal. Il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal. Il ne voulait pas le faire souffrir. Il ne… une minute. Il oubliait ses priorités. Ce type avait fait enfermer son frère. Il ne devait pas éprouver de l'affection pour lui. Et puis, de quel droit osait-il lui donner ses stupides conseils à la noix! Est-ce qu'il lui avait demandé des conseils? Il ne lui avait rien demandé et pourtant il osait avoir une expression comme celle-ci juste parce qu'il lui disait la stricte vérité! Juste parce que… son cœur lui faisait tellement mal… Il pouvait se souvenir de la voix cristalline qui lui racontait un conte de fée… de cette main douce qui caressait ses cheveux… et si Malfoy ne lui parlait plus jamais à cause de ça. Et s'il le repoussait pour toujours? Et si… une angoisse terrifiante qui lui agrippa l'estomac et il s'obligea à prendre plusieurs grandes respirations. Il ne pouvait pas s'énerver de cette manière. Il ne pouvait pas…

Il pénétra alors à son tour dans la chambre du blond. Celui-ci se trouvait assis à son pupitre le regard baissé sur ses mains. Il ne releva même pas la tête en le voyant arriver. Est-ce qu'il le détestait maintenant? Est-ce qu'il ne voulait plus rien savoir de lui? Est-ce qu'il allait le perdre lui aussi? Il s'avança alors prudemment vers lui. Malfoy refusait de le regarder. C'était un peu comme s'il ne l'entendait pas. Ou bien l'ignorait-il tout simplement… À moins qu'il soit si invisible qu'il ne le voit pas… ce ne serait pas la première fois. Après tout, il n'était pas Tom. Pourquoi est-ce que son existence aurait la moindre importance? Il se mit alors à genoux devant Malfoy et, mut par une étrange envie, il se saisit de ses mains et les porta à ses lèvres.

Il ignorait complètement qui, entre lui et Malfoy, était le plus surpris par son geste. Et portant, il se refusait à laisser ses mains s'éloigner de lui… sa peau était si douce… il aurait voulu pouvoir embrasser chaque doigt… chaque parcelle de cette peau… Il se contenta de laisser ses lèvres caresser légèrement la peau du dessus des mains de Malfoy avant de relever la tête. Les yeux du blond le fixaient étrangement.

-Mon père et moi… c'est une longue histoire… Commença-t-il. Je l'aime mais je le déteste aussi. Je ne sais pas comment réagir avec lui. Peut-être que je m'y prends de la mauvaise manière, je ne sais pas.

Les yeux gris continuaient de le fixer aussi bizarrement. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il refusait de lâcher les mains fines. Il s'en fichait. Il ne pouvait pas lâcher ses mains. Et s'il disparaissait? Et s'il en profitait pour s'éloigner de lui? Et s'il… il devait rester calme.

-Je ne sais pas comment me comporter avec toi également. Continua Harry. Je ne sais pas comment réagir à chaque geste que tu fais.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que j'ai peur que tu t'en aille en courant si tu découvres qui je suis vraiment.

Ses yeux dérivèrent lentement vers les lèvres entrouvertes du blond. Elles étaient si proches de lui… s'il se levait un petit peu plus… il pourrait les cueillir sans le moindre problème. Mais, bon sang à quoi pensait-il? Il y avait quelque chose qui ne tournait définitivement pas rond chez lui.

-Ce n'est certainement pas toi qui va me faire m'enfuir en courant. Tu n'es pas si terrifiant.

Il vit alors un sourire se former sur la bouche délicate et il ne put empêcher un sourire de s'épanouir à son tour sur sa bouche.

-Si j'essayais vraiment, je te ferais peur. Très peur. Menaça-t-il.

Il plaisantait à moitié. Malfoy ne savait pas qui il était vraiment. Il ne savait pas comment il se comportait par le passé… les choses qu'il avait faites… il n'en savait rien. Et mieux valait que ça continue comme ça.

-Tu n'es pas méchant. Fit remarquer le blond.

-Tu ne me connais pas. Répliqua Harry. C'est dangereux de se fier aux apparences.

-Je le sais mieux que quiconque.

Son cœur manqua un battement lorsque Malfoy releva ses deux mains et les porta, à son tour, à sa bouche. Ses lèvres se trouvaient sur sa peau nue… comment était-il sensé réagir maintenant? Il déglutit avec peine et il vit le sourire de Malfoy se faire moqueur.

-Va prendre ton bain Potter. Sortons un peu.

Harry hocha stupidement la tête avant de se lever. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du visage du blond. Il n'arrivait pas à relâcher ses mains… Il voulait tenir ses mains pour l'éternité… il se secoua brusquement la tête avant de relâcher les mains du blond et de partir dans la toilette. Lorsqu'il s'enferma dans celle-ci, il se laissa tomber au sol, la tête enfouit dans ses bras. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ici? Rien… il ne se passait rien. Il se rapprochait de Malfoy parce qu'il le devait. Parce qu'il devait faire libérer son frère. C'était aussi simple que cela. Il hocha vivement la tête et ouvrit se releva afin d'ouvrir l'eau. Tout était simple et il se devait juste de tout faire pour que cela reste ainsi.

À suivre…


	17. Chapter 17

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 17**

_L'__avenir__ n'est __interdit__ à __personne__._

Pourquoi avait-il accepté de sortir avec Malfoy ? À quoi cela servirait-il ? Ses yeux se fixèrent, bien malgré eux, sur la nuque gracile du blond puisque celui-ci avait pris le soin d'attacher ses cheveux mi-long en une queue de cheval. Chaque mèche qui se collait sur sa nuque le faisait frissonner. Il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Il n'était pas sensé être ici. Il était supposé aller voir sa mère… pour l'entendre pleurer le nom de son frère encore et encore. Il ne voulait pas y aller. Il ne voulait pas la voir. Ce n'était guère étonnant après tout il était une mauvaise personne. Il l'avait toujours été… quelqu'un de profondément égoïste. Voir sa mère lui faisait mal. Il ignorait pourquoi.

Il aurait du vouloir la protéger… il aurait s'inquiéter pour elle et non contempler l'idée de sa mort. Pourquoi n'était-il pas plus paniqué hier ? Il n'avait pas manqué le regard de l'ambulancier. Quel genre d'être humain laissait sa mère partir seule à l'hôpital. Le genre d'être humain comme lui bien évidemment… le genre de personne qui ne pouvait pas donner… il essayait pourtant. Lorsqu'elle pleurait dans ses bras, il restait parfaitement silencieux et stoïque alors qu'il n'avait qu'une seule et unique envie… la pousser de côté… il ne voulait pas la toucher. Il ne voulait pas sentir son souffle dans sa nuque. Il souhaitait… il souhaitait qu'elle retourne dans sa chambre mais, en même temps… il voulait qu'elle reste. Ou bien non ? Il ne se comprenait même pas lui-même alors il ne pouvait certainement pas espérer que quelqu'un d'autre le comprenne.

-Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes Malfoy? Demanda-t-il froidement.

Il n'avait pas envie d'aller nulle part. Il voulait s'enfermer dans sa chambre et oublier tout ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans sa vie. Il était fatigué même s'il avait très bien dormi alors que sa mère luttait entre la vie et la mort. Oh oui… il avait dormi comme un ange dans les bras du type qui avait envoyé son grand frère en prison. Vraiment… il devenait de mieux en mieux non? Ses poings se crispèrent à ses côtés alors que son regard partait vers le ciel. Oui… il était devenu mieux maintenant. Il ne devait pas l'oublier. Il ne devait jamais l'oublier. Même si parfois tout semblait noir… sans espoir… cela rien au fait qu'il s'était amélioré. Il n'était plus comment il était il y a de cela quelques années. Il avait changé…

-Nulle part.

-Est-ce que tu veux dire que nous marchons sans but dans un stupide parc désert?

-Tu comprends vite Potter.

Il n'avait pas envie de rire. Pas du tout. Il eut une image fugace des mains de Malfoy contre ses lèvres. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça? Malfoy n'avait pas à lui donner des conseils. Il n'avait pas à se mêler de sa vie. Il ne lui avait absolument rien demandé… et pourtant, il avait couru à ses côtés s'excuser. Il était ridicule. Complètement ridicule.

-Je retourne à la maison.

Il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour lorsque la main du blond s'enroula autour de la sienne, le figeant sur place. Sa peau était douce. Pourquoi est-ce que sa peau était aussi douce? Contre sa volonté, ses yeux se tournèrent afin de pouvoir dévisager le blond. Et son cœur manqua aussitôt un battement. Pourquoi est-ce que la vue de son visage le prenait aux tripes de cette manière? N'aurait-il pas du s'habituer au blond? D'accord, il était superbe. Mais, la beauté ne voulait rien dire. La beauté n'était qu'un attrait éphémère. Et ce n'était certainement pas la beauté de Malfoy qui lui ferait oublier qu'il avait mauvais caractère et qu'il l'avait frappé le premier jour qu'il l'avait vu. Ce n'était pas sa beauté qui lui ferait oublier qu'il n'était aucunement gay. Il était hétérosexuel et la question s'arrêtait là. Peu importe Malfoy… Peu importe son visage et son sourire…

-Comment est-ce que tu te sens? Demanda soudainement le blond.

-Quoi?

Les sourcils d'Harry se froncèrent aussitôt alors que le blond continuait à le regarder de ses yeux lumineux. Pourquoi poser cette question? Comment il se sentait? En quoi était-ce important comment il se sentait? Est-ce que quelqu'un avait déjà pris le temps de lui demander comment il se sentait? Quand Tom était parti… quand sa mère avait essayé de se suicider… ou quand on l'avait emmené dans sa maison… Personne ne lui avait demandé son opinion. Alors, pourquoi la lui demander maintenant?

-Comment est-ce que tu te sens? Répéta lentement Malfoy.

-Est-ce que ça à la moindre importance?

Il voulait s'en aller. Il ne voulait pas rester ici à regarder ses yeux qui semblaient chercher au plus profond de son âme. N'était-ce pas supposé être le contraire? N'était-il pas celui qui devait enlever la carapace de Malfoy afin de pouvoir avoir une confession du blond? Alors, pourquoi était-ce le blond qui se rapprochait de lui… envahissant ses narines de son odeur de pomme.

-Oui.

-Je me sens bien. Ma mère a essayé de se suicider et je me sens bien. Mon père m'a pris dans ses bras pour la première fois en 5 ans et je me sens parfaitement bien.

Il n'arrivait plus à respirer convenablement. Pourtant c'était ce que son ancien psychologue ne cessait de lui dire. Qu'il fallait qu'il respire. S'il ne respirait pas convenablement… s'il oubliait qui il était vraiment… ou bien ce qu'il prétendait être… tout partirait en flamme… et il ferait des choses qu'il regretterait… il ferait des choses… L'odeur du sang partout dans ses narines. Ses cheveux roux se mêlant à la cascade de sang qui s'écroulait de son poignet… sa peau si blanche et pourtant tant de rouge… tant de rouge partout… ses dents se crispèrent dans sa bouche alors qu'il détournait les yeux du visage de Malfoy. Aussitôt, le blond posa sa main sur sa joue, l'obligeant à remettre son regard sur lui.

-Pourquoi est-ce tu fais ça? Grogna-t-il d'une voix sourde.

-Parce que tu en as besoin.

-Je n'ai besoin de personne et certainement pas de toi.

Une expression fugace traversa le visage de Malfoy alors que sa main tremblait légèrement sur sa joue. Merde! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était entrain de lui dire? Lorsque la main du blond commença à s'enlever de sa joue, Harry sentit une étrange panique lui agripper la gorge. Il allait s'en aller. Il allait l'abandonner. Il allait le laisser là. Il allait… sa main enserra alors celle du blond alors que son cœur battait à la chamade.

-Potter…

-Je…

Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il n'était pas Tom. Il ne savait pas comment devenir important dans le cœur des gens. La seule chose dont il était capable était d'observer… de regarder les tragédies arriver aux autres alors que lui ne faisait que regarder… impuissant… et il en avait eu tellement marre. Oh oui… il n'avait plus été capable de supporter cette réalité… et c'était pour ça… seulement pour ça… Merde… Il remarqua soudainement qu'il serrait bien trop fort le poignet du blond et le relâcha aussitôt.

-Je suis désolé. S'exclama-t-il immédiatement. Écoute… je…

Il ne savait jamais quoi dire bon sang! Était-il un imbécile? Le choc de sentir la main de Malfoy caresser sa joue le fit brusquement sursauter et écarquiller ses yeux.

-Je suis fort. Tu ne me feras pas le moindre mal. Alors… fais ce que tu veux.

Faire ce qu'il voulait? Il ne pouvait jamais faire ce qu'il voulait. Il n'arrivait jamais à montrer clairement aux autres ce qu'il désirait. Il n'arrivait qu'à faire du mal aux autres lorsqu'il essayait. Alors, mieux valait qu'il reste silencieux et observe les tragédies se dérouler autour de lui… Mieux valait qu'il reste silencieux… comme ça les autres restaient près de lui… ils oubliaient son existence mais ils restaient près de lui. S'il montrait à Malfoy ce qu'il voulait vraiment…

-Tu ne me feras pas le moindre mal… Harry.

Son nom tombant de la bouche du blond fut comme un déclencheur. Avant même qu'il ne puisse donner un ordre concret à son cerveau, ses bras s'enroulèrent fermement autour de la taille du blond alors qu'il enfouissait sa tête contre la chevelure soyeuse. Il pouvait le repousser. S'il sentait que le blond ne voulait pas de lui… s'il ne voulait pas être touché aussi intimement par une autre personne… il comprendrait… il se dégagerait… il le laisserait partir. Les bras de Malfoy s'enroulèrent alors autour de sa nuque, rapprochant encore plus sa tête de sa nuque.

-Je ne briserais pas.

-Je pourrais te briser. Répliqua calmement Harry. Je pourrais te faire très mal.

-Non… pas toi.

Le cœur d'Harry se serra douloureusement et ses bras rapprochèrent encore plus leurs deux corps. Il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de Malfoy de toute sa vie. Il n'avait jamais aussi bien senti l'odeur de pomme qui émanait de sa peau. Il n'avait jamais encore autant touché sa peau douce… et il n'avait jamais eu autant envie de s'abandonner et de pleurer comme un enfant de six ans. Mais, il n'avait pas six ans. Il avait 17 ans. Il n'avait plus besoin de l'affection de qui que ce soit. Il se suffisait à lui-même. Il devait se suffire à lui-même. Parce que les gens ne restaient jamais.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu es aussi gentil avec moi Malfoy? Souffla Harry.

Le blond garda le silence pendant quelque instant avant de le serrer encore plus fort.

-Parce que… parce que tu es le premier homme qui ne me fait pas peur.

Harry pouvait entendre son cœur battre si fort dans sa poitrine. Il se trouvait si proche de Malfoy… tellement proche… et le blond n'avait pas peur de lui? Le blond voulait qu'il soit là? Seigneur, il pouvait sentir son cœur dans chaque fibre de sa peau.

-Tu devrais avoir peur. Rétorqua faiblement le brun. Je n'étais pas aussi gentil avant.

-Oui, tu l'étais.

-J'ai fait des choses terribles.

-Je m'en fiche.

-Ne soit pas stupide.

Pourquoi continuaient-ils donc à s'enlacer tout en parlant? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'Harry ne ressentait aucun besoin de se dégager? Lorsqu'il sortait ou couchait avec une fille… il ne pouvait pas supporter qu'elle l'enlace trop longtemps. Il aimait son espace. Mais, avec Malfoy… il aurait pu rester contre lui pendant des heures… justes à sentir l'odeur de sa peau et à sentir la douceur de ses cheveux… Il aurait pu rester ainsi…

-Et si je te trahissais? Demanda à voix basse Harry. Et si je t'utilisais?

Il se redressa suffisamment pour pouvoir croiser les yeux argentés. Les sourcils blonds se froncèrent légèrement avant de redevenir normaux.

-Ce sera mon erreur. Je fais mes choix tout seul. Tu n'as rien choisi pour moi.

Les yeux d'Harry se posèrent alors sur les lèvres fines du blond. Il pouvait parier que ses lèvres étaient aussi douces qu'elles en avaient l'air… Il était absolument convaincu que son cœur s'échapperait par sa gorge et qu'il en voudrait encore et encore s'il se laissait aller à la tentation… d'un seul et unique baiser…

-Harry! Je savais bien que je t'avais reconnu!

Le dos du brun se crispa aussitôt alors qu'il relâchait brusquement Malfoy qui venait de devenir aussi rouge qu'une pivoine. Merde ce qu'il était beau comme ça! Avec ses joues rouges et son air gêné… Harry se passa lentement une main sur le visage avant de se tourner vers la voix de son meilleur ami.

-Salut Ron. Ça va?

-Ouais! On joue au basket-ball, tu veux venir?

Harry se tourna alors vers Malfoy qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

-Ok, on vient.

Les trois partirent alors vers le terrain de basket-ball et Harry ignora du mieux qu'il put la petite pointe de regret qui perçait sa poitrine. Rester plus longtemps avec Malfoy se serait révélé dangereux… Il tourna alors les yeux vers le blond qui se contentait de fixer droit devant lui, une trace rouge encore fermement accroché à ses joues. Oui… vraiment trop dangereux.

À suivre…


	18. Chapter 18

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors, j'ai vraiment beaucoup de temps libre cette semaine (et j'essaye de me faire pardonner pour mon retard) alors j'écris un nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 18**

_J'aimerais mieux être seul que d'être en manque de quelqu'un_

Il lança un regard inquisiteur à Malfoy qui venait de faire un simple signe de main, déclinant aussitôt l'invitation de Ron à se joindre à leur partie. Le blond se contenta d'aller s'asseoir contre la clôture, les yeux rivés sur lui. Pourquoi est-ce que l'idée de Malfoy observant ses moindres faits et gestes le rendaient aussi… mal à l'aise? Anxieux? Il se racla bruyamment la gorge avant de faire signe à Josh de lui passé la balle. Il commença à courir en direction du but adverse lorsqu'il fut arrêté dans son élan par Ron se plaçant en face de lui. Les yeux de son meilleur ami dérivèrent soudainement vers Malfoy et Harry en fit de même. Le blond, qui les observait avec un certain intérêt, lui envoya un petit sourire. Pour une raison sur laquelle Harry refusait de s'attarder, voir ce petit sourire lui fit manquer un battement au cœur. Merde. Il se tourna vivement vers Ron qui l'observait en haussant un sourcil perplexe.

-Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi toi et ton _ennemi juré_ vous vous faisiez des câlins?

Une grimace déforma brièvement le visage du brun avant qu'il ne réussisse à passer sous la garde de son meilleur ami et marque un but. Il reprit alors la balle et la lança à Ron.

-Je ne veux pas en parler. Ordonna-t-il d'un ton catégorique.

Les yeux de Ron se plissèrent dangereusement avant qu'il n'hausse les épaules et continue à jouer sans demander son reste. Harry ne savait même pas la réponse à cette question… alors comment était-il supposé pouvoir répondre à Ron? Bordel! Il ne voulait pas penser à ça. Il voulait pouvoir continuer à jouer en toute impunité sans pour autant être hanté par l'odeur qui s'échappait de chaque pore du blond. Il poussa un léger grognement lorsqu'il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si chaque millimètre de cette peau crémeuse sentait aussi bon. Merde alors… Il ne voulait penser à rien! Il se laissa alors porter par le jeu et resta avec ses camarades de classe pendant encore une bonne heure. À un moment, il eut trop chaud et retira rapidement son chandail qu'il balança dans l'herbe avant de retourner à l'attaque. Il ne lui restait que l'esprit de compétition et il adorait ça! Il n'avait plus besoin de penser à ses sentiments contradictoires envers sa mère et son père… et même Malfoy. Il n'avait qu'à se concentrer sur le jeu et tout irait pour le mieux.

-On doit y aller les gars! S'exclama soudainement un de ses camarades de classe.

Harry ne put qu'avoir une grimace en les voyant remettre leurs t-shirts et commencer à partir en lui faisant de grands signes de main. Il ne restait plus que lui, Ron et Malfoy… et s'il devait en juger par le regard inquisiteur de son meilleur ami… il ne voulait pas être seul en sa compagnie. À son grand soulagement, le roux jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre avant de soupirer.

-J'ai rendez-vous avec Blaise dans une heure. Expliqua-t-il. Je dois aller me changer. On reparle _bientôt_.

Harry pouvait jurer sur n'importe quelle tête qu'il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir afin d'éviter cette conversation le plus longtemps possible. Lorsque Ron partit après un dernier signe de main, il prit le ballon de Basket-ball et se dirigea vers Malfoy avant de se laisser tomber à côté de lui.

-Est-ce que nous partons? Demanda tranquillement le blond.

-Jouons.

Il n'avait aucune envie de retourner chez lui. Sa mère était-elle déjà de retour? Est-ce que son père se trouvait dans cette maison… Comment devait-il le regarder? Comment devait-il lui parler? Et si sa mère n'était pas de retour, serait-il obligé d'aller à l'hôpital. Une légère grimace tordit ses lèvres. Il détestait vraiment les hôpitaux.

-Je ne veux pas jouer. Répliqua Malfoy.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que.

Le blond semblait décider à ne pas lui expliquer la raison de son refus. Harry haussa un sourcil avant de se lever et de prendre, par la même occasion, le bras de Malfoy, obligeant celui-ci à se lever à son tour. Le regard noir que le blond lui envoya ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid. Après près d'un mois à supporter ses regards noirs, ils ne faisaient presque plus d'effet sur lui.

-Allez Malfoy… Supplia-t-il. J'ai envie de continuer à jouer. Pour me distraire.

-Je ne veux pas.

-Pourquoi?

-De toute façon… je ne serais pas une vraie compétition pour toi alors…

Harry fronça les sourcils avant d'observer attentivement le regard baissé du blond alors qu'un léger rougissement s'étendait sur ses joues. Soudainement, il comprit la raison de son refus catégorique. Un sourire goguenard apparut alors sur ses lèvres.

-Je vois! Tu es nul au Basket-ball, pas vrai?

Malfoy se contenta de lui envoyer un regard venimeux qui faiblit aussitôt en voyant son sourire. Après quelques instants, le blond laissa échapper un soupir.

-Pas seulement au Basket-ball. Grommela-t-il. Tout ce qui est avec un maudit ballon…

-Allez Malfoy… tu ne peux pas être si terrible que ça! Allons jouer!

Le blond lui jeta, de nouveau, un regard peu amène avant de lui arracher la balle des mains et de partir vers le but. Harry le suivit des yeux, un sourcil haussé en signe de confusion. Le blond se mit alors près du but et lança la balle de toutes ses forces. Et celle-ci atterrit si loin du panier qu'Harry éclata de rire.

-Tu l'as fait exprès j'espère! S'esclaffa-t-il. Si c'est vraiment comment tu lances je suis désolé… je ne peux plus me tenir avec toi.

-Hilarant Potter. Tu devrais aller t'engager dans un cirque.

-J'ai toujours pensé qu'une perruque orange et un nez rouge m'irait à ravir.

Un sourire amusé prit alors place sur les lèvres fines alors que le blond se passait une main nonchalante dans les cheveux. Harry jogga calmement vers la balle avant de la prendre dans ses mains et de revenir vers Malfoy. Il la lui tendit de nouveau ce qui lui valu un regard noir.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me redonnes ce truc?

-Parce que, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne peux pas me tenir avec toi si tu es aussi nul alors… Je vais t'apprendre comment lancer de manière à peu près convenable.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'apprendre à lancer!

-Crois-moi… tu en as besoin… Je suis à peu près convaincu qu'une fillette en fauteuil roulant et ne possédant qu'un seul bras lance mieux que toi.

-Et comment ferait-elle pour lancer cette maudite fillette?

-Comme si je savais.

Malfoy roula alors ses yeux avant de se remettre face au panier, le visage marqué par la concentration. Il se tenait mal. Ses bras, ses jambes et ses hanches n'étaient pas dans la bonne position. Pas étonnant qu'il soit aussi mauvais! Harry se mit alors derrière lui et posa les mains sur ses bras.

-Mets tes mains en alignement avec tes yeux.

Il les bougea pour le blond puisque celui-ci semblait étrangement tétanisé.

-Relâche tes hanches…

Les mains d'Harry contre sa volonté, partirent des bras graciles du blond pour se poser sur les hanches pleines. Wow… il commençait à faire drôlement chaud. Ne se trouvait-il pas un peu trop près du blond? Il devrait se reculer, pas vrai?

-Et maintenant lance.

Malfoy s'exécuta alors et manqua de nouveau le panier. Dommage qu'Harry n'en ai absolument rien à faire, pour la simple et bonne raison que Malfoy venait de se tourner vers lui et que ses mains se trouvaient encore sur les hanches du blond. Et que le souffle chaud de celui-ci se balayait librement sur la peau de son torse. La peau _nue_ de son torse. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas remis son chandail déjà? Ses yeux s'accrochèrent à ceux du blond et il déglutit avec peine. Merde… merde… et merde… Mauvaise position. Et il n'y avait personne pour l'interrompre… Pour l'empêcher de se pencher vers cette bouche et s'approprier ce qui se trouvait sous son nez. Il n'était pas gay. D'accord, il avait eu un rêve stupide… un rêve où Malfoy s'offrait à lui sans la moindre gêne et où il s'apprêtait à s'enfouir au plus profonds de ses entrailles. Il réalisa soudainement que sa respiration était beaucoup plus lourde et rapide que d'habitude. Et que les yeux de Malfoy étaient encore plus grands et sombres que d'ordinaire. Ses yeux dérivèrent alors vers la bouche fines aux lèvres pleines de Malfoy. Sa bouche se dessécha aussitôt et il s'obligea à cligner des yeux. Il devait revenir au temps présent. Il ne devait pas faire à quoi il pensait. Parce que c'était mal. Très mal. Il ne désirait pas Malfoy. Il ne pouvait pas le désirer, bon sang!

-Po… po… Potter. Bégaya faiblement Malfoy.

Son nom fut suffisant pour le sortir de sa torpeur et libérer Malfoy de son étreinte. Il vit le blond s'étreindre de toutes ses forces, le regard perdu au loin. Ouais… lui aussi se sentait un peu faible… comme si quelque chose avait été sur le point d'arriver… quelque chose qu'il n'était pas prêt à voir arriver. Il vit le blond lui tourner le dos et eut soudainement un mauvais pressentiment. Et s'il partait en courant? Et s'il le laissait là? Et s'il… sa respiration se fit rapide et presqu'inexistante.

-Malfoy écoute… Il ne s'est rien passé d'accord? Ne… ne t'en va pas.

Le visage d'Harry se tendit alors et il s'obligea à ne pas continuer sur cette lancée. Il ne pouvait pas le supplier de rester avec lui. De toute façon, être seul était beaucoup plus pratique que d'être avec quelqu'un. Il n'y avait aucun avantage à s'attacher à une personne. Surtout lorsque cette personne ne tarderait pas, de toute façon, à disparaître au loin…

-Je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller nulle part, Potter. Répliqua le blond.

-Ouais… retournons à la maison.

Harry enfila alors rapidement son t-shirt et partit en direction de sa maison, Malfoy sur ses talons. Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris bon sang? Pourquoi avait-il regardé Malfoy de cette façon? Pourquoi devait-il toujours trouver un moyen pour repousser les gens qui s'approchaient de lui? Il n'avait pas l'intention d'aller nulle part? Un sourire amer se forma alors sur les lèvres d'Harry. Il avait du aisément deviner les pensées lubriques qui s'étaient faufilés dans sa tête. Peu importe qu'il ne soit pas gay… Malfoy avait trouvé un moyen de lui faire oublier jusqu'à son orientation sexuel. Bordel! Il fut abruptement tiré de ses pensées par la main de Malfoy s'enroulant autour de la sienne.

-Je ne suis pas fâché contre toi. Déclara doucement Malfoy.

-Je vois.

-Crois-moi.

Croire en lui? Comment pouvait-il croire en quelqu'un qui avait fait enfermer son frère sans aucune raison? Comment pouvait-il croire en quelqu'un qui lui faisait tout oublier? Il ne le pouvait pas. Il ne le voulait même pas. Et pourtant… sa main se referma autour de celle du blond et ils continuèrent à marcher jusqu'à chez lui main dans la main.

À suivre…


	19. Chapter 19

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 19**

_Je vais toujours bien._

Harry ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un frémissement désagréable en voyant son père dans le salon, semblant visiblement l'attendre. Sa mère ne pouvait pas être de retour… Et son père ne la laisserait jamais vraiment longtemps seule si ce n'était pas pour une raison bien spécifique. Et il pouvait déjà deviner cette raison. Sa main se crispa brièvement autour des doigts du blond avant de relâcher celle-ci. Sa chaleur lui manqua aussitôt et il réprima fermement l'envie de la reprendre. Il n'allait certainement pas marcher devant son père en tenant la main de Malfoy. Il n'était pas encore fou. Il jeta alors un regard éloquent au blond qui lui fit un signe de tête avant de monter dans sa chambre. Super… maintenant, il ne lui restait qu'à parler avec son père. Il se dirigea alors vers celui-ci. Dès qu'il le vit, son père se redressa d'un bond.

-Nous partons voir ta mère. Déclara-t-il d'emblée.

Harry s'obligea de toutes ses forces à rester parfaitement calme. Il n'allait pas dire non. Il ne pouvait pas dire non. Il devait aller la voir. Il s'agissait de sa mère. Il aurait du _vouloir_ aller la voir. Mais, il n'y arrivait pas. Parce qu'il était ce genre de personne. Mais, personne n'avait à découvrir ce qu'il était vraiment. Il n'avait qu'à rester parfaitement stoïque en supportant les pensées écœurantes qui traversaient son esprit. Il partit alors vers l'auto avec son père et s'assit dans le siège passager dans le plus parfait des silences. Il ne voulait pas y aller.

Il essuya vivement ses mains moites sur son pantalon tout en s'efforçant à garder un air impassible. Il ne voulait pas la voir. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas la voir? Pourquoi ne voulait donc pas voir sa propre mère? Aurait-il voulu qu'elle… meure? Ses dents s'enfoncèrent dans sa lèvre inférieure alors que son regard se perdait dans l'horizon. Il n'avait jamais souhaité sa mort… pas vrai? Non, il ne pouvait pas souhaiter sa mort. Il n'était pas aussi terrible. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans l'hôpital où sa mère se trouvait et qu'ils partirent vers sa chambre, Harry ne pouvait ignorer la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge.

Il détestait cette odeur. La mort et le désespoir… il avait trop connu cette odeur… Il était trop souvent venu ici. Non, il mentait. Il n'était venu que trois fois. Trois fois de trop. Il ne voulait plus venir ici. Il voulait retourner chez lui. Il voulait jouer au Basket-ball. Il préférait être à l'école plutôt que d'être ici. Et pourtant… il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Il se devait d'être ici. Pour ne pas que les gens s'aperçoivent de quel horrible monstre il était vraiment. Son père posa alors une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

-Je vais te laisser seul avec elle.

Harry aurait pu être tenté de lui lancer un regard suppliant. Non. Qu'il ne le laisse pas avec elle. Il se contenta d'hocher la tête et de pénétrer dans la pièce. Sa mère se trouvait assis sur son lit, ses yeux verts plongés dans une étrange contemplation du plafond. Elle était vivante. Bien vivante. Elle respirait et elle reviendrait à la maison. Il ne savait même pas s'il éprouvait de la joie ou… Non, il éprouvait de la joie. Sa mère était vivante. Il ne pouvait qu'éprouver de la joie. Il s'approcha alors de son lit et posa délicatement sa main sur son épaule frêle.

-Maman.

Elle se tourna alors lentement vers lui, ses yeux verts le perçant de toutes parts. Harry ne savait pas où se mettre. Il s'apprêtait à retirer sa main lorsqu'elle posa la sienne sur celle d'Harry. Il savait ce que cela signifiait. Oh oui… il le savait pertinemment. Il s'assit alors près d'elle et elle se laissa tomber contre lui avant de se mettre à sangloter.

-Tom…

_-Va-t-en_.

Harry ignora du mieux qu'il put la petite voix dans sa tête, et serra sa mère entre ses bras. Elle était minuscule… elle était si fragile… et lui n'avait qu'une seule envie, la pousser très loin de lui. Empêcher le contact entre leurs deux peaux nues. Son contact le brûlait. Il voulait partir. Il voulait se lever et partir en courant. Il ne le pouvait pas. Il se fit alors un devoir de respirer convenablement.

-Tom…

_-Dégage! Dégage!_

Il ne pouvait pas la pousser de côté. Il ne pouvait que la laisser sangloter entre ses bras alors que ses larmes équivalaient à de l'acide sur sa peau. Il détestait ses larmes. Il détestait sa peau. Il ne voulait pas sa mort. Non, il ne la voulait. Il… il aimait sa mère. Il supposait qu'il aimait sa mère. Il se devait d'aimer sa mère. Depuis combien d'années devait-il supporter ses larmes sur sa peau? Ce souffle contre son cou? Même le contact de ses cheveux lui donnaient envie de s'enfuir en courant.

-Mon petit garçon…

Harry ferma péniblement les yeux. Elle ne parlait pas de lui. Bien évidemment qu'elle ne parlait pas de lui. Il avait cessé d'être son enfant le jour où son frère avait disparu. D'ailleurs, avait-il seulement déjà été son enfant? Il était trop jeune pour s'en souvenir réellement… Tout ça n'avait pas la moindre importance. Il rouvrit alors ses yeux, laissant sa mère pleurer contre son torse. Elle ne le voyait pas. Elle ne le verrait jamais. C'était normal. Il n'était pas Tom. Même si son père finissait par le mettre à la porte… remarquerait-elle-même son absence? Un rire amer s'échappa alors de sa gorge et il le ravala avec panique. Elle croirait peut-être qu'il riait d'elle. Mieux valait donc qu'il reste parfaitement silencieux.

-Je suis seule… si seule…

Sa présence ne comptait pas de toute évidence. Seigneur, qu'est-ce qu'il avait envie de rire. De mourir de rire. Il pouvait sentir les vibrations de son rire danser contre sa gorge, menaçant à tout moment de l'étouffer. Mais, il ne pouvait qu'essayer de les contrôler. Obliger son corps à être détendu. Après tout, un lit se devait d'être un confortable. Ou bien était-il plutôt un oreiller? Un oreiller sur lequel pleurer pendant des heures. Il n'avait pas d'âme et de conscience. Comme c'était drôle. Il entendit alors la porte de la chambre d'hôpital s'ouvrir et il se tourna légèrement vers son père qui les fixait étrangement. Harry se saisit alors des épaules de sa mère, l'obligeant avec douceur à se dégager. Et il dut ignorer du mieux qu'il put l'envie de la balancer sans aucun ménagement.

Il ne souhaitait pas lui faire du mal. Il s'agissait de sa mère. Il n'était pas un être si terrible qu'il souhaiterait faire du mal à sa mère. Il l'espérait en tout cas. Merde. Il se passa alors une main sur le visage, s'obligeant à reprendre son calme. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici avec elle. Il ne pouvait pas supporter de regarder ses yeux émeraude à jamais humides de larmes. Il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Il se leva nonchalamment avant de partir vers son père.

-J'ai de l'école demain. Je dois aller dormir. Expliqua-t-il calmement.

-Tu n'as pas à aller à l'école demain, Harry. Répliqua son père. Tu peux rester ici, avec nous.

_Plutôt mourir_. Harry secoua lentement la tête.

-Mes examens vont commencer à arriver bientôt. Rétorqua-t-il. Je ne peux pas me permettre de manquer trop de matière.

-D'accord… mais, si tu ne te sens pas bien, reviens à la maison.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Avant que son père ne puisse répondre, il partit de la chambre. Il marcherait jusqu'à chez lui si c'était nécessaire. Il ramperait même. Il était hors de question qu'il reste dans cette chambre avec ses deux parents. Il ne le supporterait pas. Il finirait pas vomir ou… ou autre chose qu'il préférait ne pas y penser.

Près d'une heure plus tard, il rentra dans sa maison en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Voilà où il voulait être. Loin d'eux. Le plus loin possible d'eux.

_-Tu as osé toucher un garçon_!

Harry porta une main tremblante à son front. Merde. Non. Il se sentait bien. Tout allait bien. Il n'avait pas besoin de revoir ce moment. Il n'avait besoin de rien du tout. Il allait bien… tout allait bien. Sa mère n'était pas morte ce qui devait lui enlever un poids du cœur.

_-Tom_…

Connaissait-elle-même son prénom? Il exagérait. Il exagérait tout le temps. Bien évidemment qu'elle connaissait son prénom. C'était elle qui l'avait choisi.

_-Tom_…

_-La ferme…_

Il s'enferma alors dans sa chambre à double tour et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il était épuisé… il n'avait plus de force.

_-Tom…_

_-La ferme…_

_-Tom…_

_-La ferme! La ferme! La ferme!_

Il se vit alors se saisissant du visage si triste de sa mère… Il se vit prenant le visage si froid de son père… et frapper… frapper aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Prendre leurs têtes… prendre ses poings… Frapper toujours plus fort jusqu'à ce que le sang gicle de toute part et que cette haine et cette colère s'en aille enfin. Frapper et frapper… Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux et s'assit vivement sur son lit. Seigneur… à quoi pensait-il? Il ne pouvait pas penser comme ça… sinon… tout s'écroulerait de nouveau autour de lui. La violence ne résoudrait rien. La violence n'emmenait que plus de violence jusqu'à ce que ce qu'il finisse par faire mal sans aucune raison apparente. Seigneur, il devenait cinglé.

_-Tom…_

_-Dehors!_

_-Je suis seule…_

_-Tu as touché un garçon!_

_-Tom…_

_-Tom!_

Il y avait trop de bruits! Sa tête allait exploser! **Bordel**! Il n'arrivait plus à respirer convenablement. Il devait dormir. Il devait trouver un moyen pour que le bruit arrête. N'importe quel moyen. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à y penser. Cela ne servirait à rien. Excepté le rendre encore plus dégoûtant qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il devait dormir. Demain, il se rendrait à l'école et se devrait de sourire à Ron et Hermione. Il se devrait de répondre poliment aux professeurs. Et, probablement qu'on l'obligerait à aller retourner voir sa mère… probablement que son père se sentirait forcer de lui parler… de poser la main sur son épaule…

Il avait vraiment mal à la tête. Il ouvrit alors la porte de sa chambre et partit vers la toilette prendre un Tylenol extra fort. Ainsi, il réussirait enfin à dormir et son mal de tête disparaitrait aussi vite qu'il était venu. Il avala rapidement sa pilule et sortit de la toilette pour tomber nez à nez avec Malfoy. Ses yeux clignotèrent lentement avant qu'il ne lui envoie un petit sourire.

-Tu n'arrives pas à dormir? Demanda-t-il nonchalamment.

-Est-ce que tu vas bien?

Harry hocha positivement la tête et, pour faire bonne mesure, lui lança un sourire plus grand.

-Ma mère va bien. Je suis soulagé maintenant! Elle va sûrement revenir bientôt à la maison.

Pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Harry sentit son sourire se crisper légèrement mais il s'obligea à rester calme. Il s'apprêtait à partir dans sa chambre lorsque la voix de Malfoy l'interrompu.

-Tu ne m'as pas dit si **tu** allais bien. Fit remarquer le blond.

-Je vais toujours bien.

Et avant que Malfoy puisse continuer à lui parler, il referma la porte de sa chambre. Il allait bien. Il savait comment aller bien. Un sourire et un comportement normal et le tour était joué. Il savait comment être bien. Il n'y avait donc pas le moindre problème.

À suivre…


	20. Chapter 20

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 20**

_Lorsqu'on perd le contrôle de soi, on perd sa liberté_.

Harry savait pertinemment que son professeur parlait, mais il n'aurait pu répondre, même pour sauver sa peau, de quoi celui-ci pouvait bien parler. Il pouvait sentir l'énergie qui envahissait son corps… Seigneur, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait donné enfin de pouvoir bouger! Sa jambe ne cessait de s'agiter sous son pupitre, et si ce n'était pas sa jambe s'était ses doigts qui pianotaient sans cesse. Trop d'énergie. Et il ne savait pas où laisser cette énergie s'enfuir. Une partie de Basket-ball après l'école peut-être? Ou bien, il pouvait aller courir. N'importe quoi afin de retrouver un semblant de calme. Il y avait trop de pression à l'intérieur de lui. Quelque chose voulait sortir. Ce n'était pas la première fois, donc il n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Lorsque la cloche annonçant la fin de la période sonna, il ne put que laisser échapper un soupir de soulagement avant de se relever comme un ressort. Il pouvait trouver un moyen maintenant de se défaire de toute cette énergie dans son corps. Quelque chose bouillonnait… Il fut interrompu dans sa sortie par une main se posant sur son bras. Il pouvait reconnaître ce toucher entre mille.

-Malfoy. Salua-t-il calmement.

-Où est-ce que tu vas? Demanda aussitôt le blond.

-Je ne savais pas que j'avais une nounou 24h sur 24. Fit-il remarquer un peu plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

Il se dégagea alors de la poigne de Malfoy et partit sans demander son reste. Il n'avait pas envie de s'excuser. En fait, il n'avait pas envie de parler à qui que ce soit. Il voulait aller courir. Oui, mieux valait aller courir. Ainsi, il n'aurait pas à socialiser. Il se contenterait de se vider de cette énergie oppressante sans avoir à parler à personne. Excellente idée. Il sentit alors quelqu'un lui foncer dedans et leva les yeux. Il connaissait vaguement ce type. Oui… un de ses machos qui pensaient pouvoir faire peur aux plus faibles qu'eux. Il n'avait jamais eu à lui parler puisqu'il n'avait pas l'air d'une proie facile et qu'il ne tenait pas à discuter avec un tel imbécile.

-Tu m'as bousculé. Cracha alors son camarade de classe.

-Non, _tu_ m'as bousculé. Répliqua froidement Harry.

Il vit les yeux bruns se plisser dangereusement et l'énorme poing se fermer. S'il s'excusait, même s'il n'avait rien fait de mal, tout s'arrangerait. Ce type ne lui chercherait pas des noises parce qu'il n'était pas un rejet et qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'un pleurnichard. Il pouvait être mature et laisser tomber cette discussion stupide. Il pouvait… mais, il n'en avait aucune espèce d'envie.

-Excuse-toi j'ai dit! Continua le châtain.

-C'est toi qui devrais t'excuser et non moi.

Il allait faire demi-tour. Continuer à discuter avec ce type n'emmènerait absolument rien de bon. Il n'y aurait que plus de conflits inutiles. La violence ne résoudrait rien et s'il devait en juger par le poing du châtain qui se levait de plus en plus haut, il ne tarderait pas à l'abattre sur son visage. Il fallait qu'il rebrousse chemin… cela ne servait à rien…

-Je te donne trois secondes pour t'excuser!

-Tu sais compter jusqu'à trois? C'est impressionnant.

Pourquoi avait-il dit ça, bon sang? La violence ne résoudrait rien. Se battre avec ce type… roué son visage de coups… laissé ses poings s'enfoncer durement dans sa chaire… ne résoudrait absolument rien. Et il ne put que se maudire silencieusement en sentant une excitation désagréable se répandra dans son être. Il n'allait plus se battre pour rien. Il n'était plus cette personne. Le châtain se rapprocha alors de lui et ils furent si près qu'Harry pouvait sentir son haleine contre son visage. Ses yeux le défiaient. Cela ne servait à rien. La violence ne résoudrait rien. Il ne voulait plus se battre. Il l'avait déjà décidé non?

-Tu ne veux pas m'avoir comme ennemi, connard. Cracha-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?

Harry se tourna, en même temps que l'autre type, vers la voix qui reconnaîtrait entre mille. Il réprima avec peine un soupir dépité en voyant les yeux gris de Malfoy. Seigneur, mais qu'est-ce que le blond fichait? Ne pouvait-il pas le laisser respirer ne serait-ce que 5 secondes? Ce n'était pas la mer à boire non? Juste 5 minuscules secondes!

-Hé fillette, dégage avant que je te refasse le portrait à toi aussi.

Malfoy se contenta de lui lancer un regard dédaigneux et Harry ne put que remarquer les veines qui se formaient sur le cou du châtain. Mauvais signe. Il vit le poing de celui-ci se lever rapidement pour aller s'abattre sur le blond. Harry s'empressa alors de se saisir du poignet du châtain et de le serrer assez fort pour qu'une grimace de douleur se forme sur le visage de celui-ci. Un petit sourire apparut alors sur la bouche du brun. Il n'aurait qu'à lever le poing et l'abattre sur lui. Encore et encore jusqu'à ce que toute cette énergie disparaisse une bonne fois pour toute. Ça marchait toujours. Non! Il relâcha alors la main du footballeur et passa une main légèrement moite dans ses cheveux. Il ne voulait même pas regarder Malfoy. Il savait que celui-ci avait du voir son expression facial… il avait du voir le conflit intérieur qui s'était déchainé en lui… Non, il n'avait aucune envie de parler au blond.

-Ne me suis pas. Ordonna-t-il froidement au blond avant de partir d'un pas rapide.

Il avait besoin d'air frais. Il avait vraiment besoin d'air frais. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin à l'extérieur, il laissa ses jambes le porter où il le voulait. Il se fichait bien que la pause allait bientôt se terminer. Manquer un cours n'allait certainement pas le tuer. En fait, manquer toute la journée n'allait pas le tuer. Mais, pour aller où? À l'hôpital? Dans sa maison? Voir sa mère ou son père? Non. Il avait bien eu assez de leur compagnie. Il ne pouvait pas les voir plus qu'une fois par semaine. Il deviendrait cinglé bien avant ça. Entendre « Tom, Tom » de la bouche de sa mère lui donnerait mal à la tête. Voir les tentatives pathétiques de son père ne ferait que lui donner envie de vomir. Une famille. Quelle famille? Cette famille de merde était sa famille voilà tout. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire que de se résigner. Une bonne fois pour toute.

Lorsqu'il revint vers l'entrée de son école, il n'aurait su dire cela faisait combien de temps qu'il courrait comme un imbécile. Et pourquoi faire? Cette énergie était encore là. Il n'avait pas réussi à s'en débarrasser. Que devait-il faire? Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur rien. Cela passerait avec le temps. Cette énergie partirait avec le temps comme tout partait avec le temps. Il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Il vit alors un de ses camarades de classe au loin qui lui fit un léger signe de tête. Il s'apprêtait à lui demander quelle heure il pouvait bien être lorsqu'il sentit deux bras puissants se poser sur ses épaules. Il tourna lentement la tête à gauche et à droite et vit deux types baraqués. C'était quoi cette merde?

-Yvan voudrait te parler. grogna l'un des types. Pour s'excuser pour ce qu'il a fait aujourd'hui dans les couloirs. Vient avec nous.

Il n'avait guère le choix s'il devait en juger par la manière dont il l'obligeait à se déplacer vers la forêt qui entourait l'école. S'excuser? Pourquoi n'y croyait-il pas? Bon, il n'y avait pas de problème de toute façon. Ce type l'avait vu et irait très certainement prévenir un professeur ou, au moins, Ron. Il ne s'agissait donc que d'une question de temps. Les deux baraqués s'arrêtèrent alors et Harry entendit des éclats de rire autour de lui. Il leva alors les yeux pour voir 3 autres types musclés comme des taureaux et l'un d'eux était le type du couloir. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, les deux types qui se trouvaient à ses côtés lui prirent chacun un bras, l'obligeant à les mettre dans son dos.

-Tu ne t'es toujours pas excusé. Siffla le type du couloir.

-C'est drôle. Répliqua Harry. Ils m'avaient dit que c'était toi qui voulais t'excuser.

Le poing qui s'enfonça alors dans son ventre lui coupa dangereusement la respiration. Merde! Cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne lui avait pas donné un tel coup de poing. Enfin, non… Malfoy lui avait donné un coup de poing lui aussi la première fois qu'il s'était vu… un sale coup de poing en plus. Un sourire se forma alors sur ses lèvres face à ce souvenir. Le châtain ne sembla pas du tout apprécier son geste puisque son poing s'abattit sur son visage, menaçant de le faire revoler. Harry cracha alors au sol et haussa un sourcil en voyant du sang. Et bien. Ça faisait vraiment sacrément longtemps.

-Tu ne t'excuses toujours pas?

-Je n'en ai pas vraiment envie.

-Je vais te donner l'envie moi.

Il fit alors un geste de main à un de ses amis qui lui lança un canif. Oh vraiment… est-ce qu'il plaisantait? Se croyait-il dans une série télévisée américaine? L'énergie tremblait en lui. Elle voulait sortir. Elle voulait sortir… et Harry avait de plus en plus de mal à la contrôler. Il s'obligea alors à prendre de profondes et longues respirations.

-Tu as peur maintenant. Susurra le châtain. Il était temps! Mais, c'est trop tard. Je ne veux plus de tes excuses.

La lame du couteau se posa alors sur sa joue, l'égratignant légèrement. Il devait se calmer. Il ne se trouvait plus dans la rue. Il n'avait plus 14 ans. Il était calme et réfléchi. Il n'était plus la même personne.

_-Tom_…

Sa tête allait exploser… sa tête allait exploser…

-Quand j'en aurais fini avec toi, ta propre mère ne te reconnaîtra pas.

Un rire s'échappa alors de la bouche d'Harry alors que la lame s'enfonçait un peu plus durement dans sa chaire. Sa mère ne le reconnaîtrait pas? **Sa mère ne le reconnaitrait**! Il se dégagea alors vivement de la poigne des deux amis du châtain. Ceux-ci s'empressèrent de l'attaquer, ce qu'Harry évita avec aise. L'énergie hurlait dans sa tête. Ce qu'il se sentait bien! Son poing rentra alors durement en contact avec celui du premier type alors qu'il s'empressait de donner un coup de pied à l'autre gars qui se trouvait derrière lui. Il venait tous sur lui. Pas de problème. Qu'ils viennent! Encore plus nombreux! Encore plus fort! C'était à peine s'il sentait les coups qu'ils lui infligeaient. Mais, il pouvait entendre leurs grognements de douleur alors que lui riait aux éclats. Sa mère ne le reconnaitrait pas? Est-ce qu'elle l'avait déjà reconnu? Lorsqu'il eut finit de massacrer chacun des acolytes du type du couloir, il se tourna lentement vers lui ne pouvant que lui envoyer un grand sourire.

-Tu vas me massacrer à un tel point que ma mère ne me reconnaitra pas? Susurra-t-il froidement.

C'Était à peine s'il pouvait le voir. Non, en fait il ne le voyait pas. Il ne voyait personne. Il ne pouvait qu'entendre le hurlement victorieux de l'énergie qui tremblait en lui. Le châtain se jeta alors sur lui, lui assenant un violent coup de poing au visage. Harry en fit aussitôt de même. Il était loin d'être fatigué. Il était en pleine forme! Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas sentit aussi bien… pourquoi avait-il arrêté déjà? Était-il complètement stupide? Le châtain tomba alors au sol et Harry se mit à califourchon sur lui et leva le poing, l'abattant à répétition sur son visage.

_-Tom…_

_-Tom!_

_-Je suis seule…_

_-Va-t-en de cette maison!_

_-Tom…_

_-Tom!_

Il voulait les frapper. Il voulait réduire leurs visages en bouillit! Il voulait leur faire aussi mal qu'il le pouvait! Aussi fort qu'il le pouvait!

-La ferme! La ferme! La ferme! Arrêtez de parler dans ma tête!

Il en avait marre! Il n'en pouvait plus! Tom si, Tom ça! Il n'était pas Tom! Il ne pouvait pas être Tom. Il ne savait pas comment faire pour qu'on le regarde vraiment. Il ne savait pas comment faire! Alors, qu'ils arrêtent de lui parler de lui! Qu'on le laisse tranquille bon sang! Qu'on le laisse tranquille!

-Harry arrête!

Il entendit alors vaguement la voix de Ron dans ses oreilles et sentit des bras forts s'enrouler autour de ses épaules, l'obligeant à relâcher sa proie. Mais, il ne voulait pas le relâcher! Son énergie partait enfin! Tout allait bien dans son monde pour la première fois en plusieurs années! Tout était beau, tout était calme, tout était… ses yeux, qui n'arrivaient pas à voir quoi que ce soit, se posèrent alors sur Malfoy. Le choc le figea sur place alors que ses yeux ne pouvaient que s'écarquiller. Son regard dériva alors vers ce qu'il venait de faire. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y avait autant de sang? Du sang partout… Ces types… qui les avaient battus à ce point? Il baissa alors les yeux sur ses poings ensanglantés et ne put que rester immobile à les fixer. Cela faisait combien de temps qu'il n'avait pas vu ses poings dans cet état? Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de faire?

Il se laissa alors tomber au sol. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de faire? Dans quel état Malfoy venait-il de le voir? Il venait de battre ces types… il vit alors l'état du type du couloir… il ne bougeait plus… il… il ne l'avait pas tué. Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir tué. Son cœur battait bien trop fort. Il pouvait l'entendre vibrer dans tout son être. Il baissa alors la tête au sol, refusant catégoriquement de regarder qui que ce soit.

À suivre…


	21. Chapter 21

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 21**

_L'__important__ n'est pas ce qu'on __supporte__, mais la __façon__ de le __supporter__._

Une infirmière appliquait de l'alcool sur ses blessures et pourtant… la seule chose qu'il arrivait à penser était qu'il détestait vraiment les hôpitaux. L'odeur des antiseptiques… la blancheur des murs… il détestait tellement les hôpitaux qu'il pouvait sentir son cœur menacer de lui remonter dans la gorge pour ensuite se vider sur le plancher étincelant de la petite chambre dans laquelle on l'avait emmené. Il se trouvait dans le même hôpital que sa mère… elle n'était qu'à quelques mètres de lui… et il aurait tout donné pour se trouver à des kilomètres d'elle. Seigneur que sa tête lui faisait mal… comme si elle n'allait pas tarder à exploser. Dans un sens, peut-être serait-ce mieux si elle explosait. Ainsi, la douleur serait terminée et il pourrait enfin vivre en paix. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit doucement et Harry sut aussitôt qu'il s'agissait d'un policier. Après tout, n'était-il pas le fils d'un des plus grands Lieutenant de la ville? Il pouvait les reconnaître juste en les regardant marcher… et cette manière qu'il avait de la jauger lui serra aussitôt le cœur.

-Bonjour Monsieur Potter. Comment allez-vous?

Harry ne voyait aucunement l'utilité de lui répondre. Ne voyait-il pas qu'il avait à peine quelques blessures. Pourquoi n'irait-il pas bien? Le policier laissa alors échapper un soupir avant de s'asseoir en face de lui, le regard grave. Le brun ne put alors que détourner la tête, il n'avait aucune envie de jouer au combat des yeux quand sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien…

-Monsieur Jimmy Thomson a eu un léger traumatisme crânien, mais il ira parfaitement bien dans quelques jours… Les autres de ses compagnons n'ont eu que quelques blessures mineures. Vous êtes incroyablement fort Monsieur Potter. Vous avez réussi à vous défendre contre 5 personnes.

Le policier posa alors une main amicale sur son bras et Harry dut s'obliger à ne pas la prendre pour la briser. Il ne voulait pas être touché. Personne n'avait le droit de le toucher. Il allait… il allait… il s'obligea à garder son calme, ses yeux se promenant dans le vide. Ce type allait bien. Il ne ressentit aucun réconfort face à cette information. Il était vivant. Tant mieux pour lui.

-Ces voyous avaient déjà un casier judiciaire. Ils ont envoyé un nombre incalculable de personnes à l'hôpital. Je suis heureux de voir qu'au moins l'une de leur victime a été en mesure de se défendre.

Une… victime? Lui? Un sourire amer se forma alors sur ses lèvres pleines alors qu'il refusait toujours de regarder le policier. Une victime? Légitime défense? Ce n'était nullement de la légitime défense. La victime n'était pas lui. Ce n'était jamais lui. Il était plutôt le bourreau sans pitié qui ne se gênait devant rien. Le souvenir de ses poings rentrant en contact avec la peau de Thomson le fit déglutir avec peine. Si Ron n'était pas venu… jusqu'où serait-il allé? Ne s'était-il pas promis de ne plus jamais perdre le contrôle de cette manière? Non… il fallait toujours quelqu'un pour l'arrêter… Il y avait quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui. Quelque chose de profondément mauvais…

-Harry!

Le brun ne releva même pas les yeux vers son père. Il n'avait pas envie de voir personne. Sa tête lui faisait vraiment mal… l'odeur du sang ne cessait de monter à ses narines. Le sang de sa mère… le sang de Thomson… le sang de… Il ne fermerait pas les yeux. Il se refusait à oublier ce qu'il avait fait. Il devait toujours s'en rappeler… pour retenir le monstre qui se trouvait au plus profond de son âme et qui mourrait d'envie de sortir. Il ne laisserait pas ce monstre le dominer. Il s'y refusait. Même s'il avait misérablement échoué.

-Est-ce que tout va bien? Mon fils n'a pas de problème? Poursuivit son père.

-Bien sur que non Lieutenant Potter! Votre fils a fait preuve d'un admirable courage en se défendant comme il l'a fait. Ces gamins vont avoir de sérieux ennuis croyez-moi!

Courage? Admirable? Pourquoi avait-il donc envie de rire aux éclats? C'était toujours la même chose non? Le monde était si stupide… Il ne comprenait rien aux monstres qui se tapissaient à l'intérieur des humains. Ils n'arrivaient qu'à voir la surface sans se poser davantage de question… Il n'avait pas vu son visage. Il n'avait pas entendu les pensées dans sa tête. Légitime défense? Non. C'était une extermination pure et simple. Et il aurait continué si ça n'avait pas été de Ron… et de Malfoy… Non. Il ne voulait pas penser au blond maintenant. Il ne voulait pas imaginer son expression lorsqu'il le reverrait. Il aurait peur de lui. Qui n'aurait pas peur de lui de toute façon? Il entendit alors les bruits de pas du policier martelant le sol avant qu'il ne referme la porte. Il ne restait donc que lui et son père… Ne pouvait-il donc pas rester seul, bon sang!

-Tu n'aurais pas du aller à l'école aujourd'hui. Souffla son père. Tu vis déjà une situation assez difficile comme ça… Est-ce que ça arrive souvent?

-Quoi?

-Que l'on te menace de cette manière? Est-ce que quelqu'un a déjà essayé de te faire du mal?

Du mal? Personne ne lui faisait jamais le moindre mal. Il fallait en avoir quelque chose à faire pour vouloir faire du mal. Son existence n'était pas assez intéressante pour que quelqu'un songe à lui infliger de la douleur.

-Non.

-Et ça devait arriver aujourd'hui…

Son père poussa un soupir avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux. Il ne voulait pas être ici. Il voulait repartir chez lui. Il voulait s'enfermer dans sa chambre sans avoir à supporter qui que ce soit. Ne pouvait-il donc pas avoir la paix pour quelques secondes? Il releva alors ses yeux vers son père, lui lançant un regard fatigué.

-Est-ce que je peux retourner à la maison?

-Oui… bien sur…

Harry se leva alors, sentant à peine ses blessures. Peut-être avait-il un bleu ou deux et quelques égratignures… la majorité de ses blessures se trouvait sur ses poings… Pourquoi avait-il donc tant envie de vomir? Il se dirigea vers la porte, ne lançant même pas un seul regard à son père. Il n'avait pas envie de le regarder de toute façon.

-Tu ne veux pas aller voir ta mère?

-Si elle me voyait dans cet état, ça pourrait aggraver son cas.

Et Harry partit finalement. Dès qu'il arriva à l'extérieur, il prit une profonde bouffée d'air qui menaça de l'étouffer. Il n'avait plus d'énergie maintenant. C'était une bonne chose. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie… dormir pendant 100 ans… Après avoir dormi, il devrait parler à Ron… il lui expliquerait qu'il avait perdu le contrôle de sa force, voilà tout. Ron ne lui poserait jamais beaucoup de question ce qui était une bénédiction. Il n'avait aucune envie de répondre à un interrogatoire. Il se mit alors à marcher jusqu'à chez lui, le regard vide et la nausée au cœur. Il avait recommencé. Il avait recommencé. Il n'y arriverait jamais. Il y avait quelque chose de profondément mauvais en lui. Pourquoi? Pourquoi était-il donc comme ça?

Il passa lentement sa main sur son visage, maudissant son cœur qui ne cessait de tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Peut-être finirait-il comme sa mère après tout. Fou et désespéré attendant impatiemment le jour où la mort viendrait le chercher. Seigneur, qu'il avait envie de rire. Dommage qu'aucun son ne se permettait de sortir de sa gorge. Lorsqu'il arriva finalement chez lui, il réalisa soudainement que Malfoy se trouvait là. Il n'avait aucune envie de voir le blond. Peut-être que s'il marchait le plus silencieusement possible… celui-ci ne l'entendrait pas. Il se secoua alors la tête devant cette absurdité. Malfoy ne voudrait plus rien savoir de lui maintenant. Alors, même s'il l'entendait… il ne viendrait certainement pas le voir. Alors, pourquoi marcher à pas silencieux? Malfoy ne viendrait pas le voir. Il avait vu le monstre en lui et le blond était si… si sensible. Il aurait peur de lui. Comme… il poussa alors la porte de sa chambre et se laissa tomber sans cérémonie sur son lit. Il était si fatigué… s'il fermait les yeux… est-ce que le sommeil viendrait à lui? Mais, à quoi rêverait-il? Il ne voulait pas rêver. Il voulait tout simplement être accueillit par le noir le plus profond… il ne voulait voir personne… il ne voulait entendre personne… il ne voulait….

-Potter.

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, fixant placidement son plafond alors qu'il pouvait clairement sentir la présence de Malfoy devant lui. Il n'avait pas envie de voir le blond. Était-il venu lui faire des reproches? Que voulait-il donc de lui? Est-ce que ça avait vraiment la moindre importance? Malfoy ne voulait déjà plus rien savoir de lui. Rien d'étonnant à cela. Le fait que le blond ait déjà voulu lui parler était un miracle en soi. Dans un sens, c'était bien que Malfoy l'ait découvert sous son vrai jour. Ainsi, il n'y aurait plus rien entre eux. Plus jamais.

-Comment va ce type?

-Il est vivant. Répondit laconiquement Harry.

-Qu'est-ce que la police a dit?

-Que j'avais agis en légitime défense.

Cette fois-ci Harry ne put empêcher le rire qui sortit de sa gorge. Légitime défense? Oui, c'était franchement hilarant.

-Ce n'était pas de la légitime défense. Déclara-t-il soudainement. Je voulais le tuer. Je _l'aurais _tué si ce n'était pas de Ron.

Pourquoi racontait-il donc tout cela à Malfoy? Voulait-il donc le dégoûter de lui à ce point? Et si son père décidait de revenir ici et l'entendait? Que penserait-il alors? Peut-être perdrait-il à jamais cette place dans cette maison.

-Je le sais.

Il se redressa brusquement, les sourcils froncés, en entendant le ton parfaitement calme de Malfoy. Les yeux argentés le fixaient avec une impassibilité presqu'effrayante. S'il le savait de manière si certaine, pourquoi se trouvait-il devant lui? Ne comprenait-il pas qu'il était en danger? Comment pouvait-il donc être sur qu'il ne déciderait pas, soudainement, de lui sauter à la gorge?

-Pourquoi es-tu ici alors? Répliqua Harry.

-Où est-ce que je devrais être? Demanda le blond.

-N'as-tu pas peur de moi?

Il faillit ravaler sa langue en sentant les mains douces de Malfoy s'enrouler autour des siennes, alors que le blond se mettait à genoux devant lui, le fixant de ses magnifiques yeux gris. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait? Pourquoi le touchait-il? Il ne comprenait rien, bon sang! Il aurait du se dégager. Il aurait du empêcher Malfoy de l'approcher. Et pourtant… il ne pouvait que rester là… regardant le blond comme s'il venait de perdre la tête.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit. Souffla Malfoy. Tu es le premier homme qui ne me fait pas peur.

-Imbécile. Cracha Harry. Tu ne m'as pas vu aujourd'hui. Je _voulais_ lui faire du mal et tu oses dire que tu n'as pas peur de moi?

Les mains du blond se resserrèrent sur les siennes, l'obligeant à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Pourquoi avait-il donc une boule dans la gorge? Il n'avait pas peur de lui. Même après avoir vu le vrai lui… il n'avait pas peur de lui. Idiot… crétin… imbécile… il était aveugle. Il était stupide… il était…

-Maintenant… est-ce que tu pourrais me répondre… Commença lentement Malfoy.

-Quoi?

-Comment est-ce que ça va?

Harry faillit lui dire qu'il allait parfaitement bien. Après tout, ce n'était pas lui qui se trouvait à l'hôpital avec un traumatisme crânien. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait avalé une bouteille d'antidépresseur. Ce n'était pas lui qui était en prison. Ce n'était pas… le nom de son frère encore et encore dans sa tête… le toucher de sa mère qui le brûlait… ses poings rentrant en contact avec la peau de Thomson… son père qui ne lui avait même pas demandé ce qui était arrivé… qui ne lui avait pas demandé s'il allait bien. De toute façon… personne ne lui demandait jamais s'il allait bien. Il était Harry. Il allait toujours bien. Ses yeux se cramponnèrent alors à ceux de Malfoy.

-Ça va… vraiment mal…

Et il dut s'obliger, avec toute la force de son désespoir, à ignorer les larmes brûlantes qui menaçaient de tomber sur ses joues. Oui, ça allait tellement… tellement mal… Mais, qui en avait quelque chose à faire de toute façon? Ses problèmes n'étaient-ils pas minuscules comparer à ceux des autres? Si personne n'en avait quelque chose à faire… cela devait bien prouver l'importance de son mal-être…

-Ma mère a essayé de se suicider… et elle ne m'a même pas regardé quand je suis venue la voir. Elle ne me voit pas. Je n'existe pas. Je ne suis même pas mort à ses yeux. _Je n'existe pas_.

Sa voix n'était pas sensé être aussi faible et gémissante. Il n'était pas comme ça. Il sursauta violemment en sentant des larmes coulées sur ses joues et essaya vainement de cacher son visage entre ses mains. Malfoy n'avait pas à voir ça. Il se refusait à gémir pitoyablement. Il se refusait à pleurer. Malfoy entoura alors sa tête de ses mains, l'obligeant à enfouir son visage dans son chandail.

-N'arrête pas tes larmes. Lui ordonna-t-il. Tu as le droit de pleurer.

-Ils ne savent rien de moi. Ils ne comprennent rien. Ils ne savent pas ce que je ressens. Il ne me le demande même pas.

Ses bras s'enroulèrent alors autour de la taille délicate de Malfoy, le serrant presque à l'étouffer. Puis, brusquement, il éclata en sanglot bruyant. Il aurait voulu pouvoir s'arrêter. C'était honteux. C'était ridicule et inutile. Mais, il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne le pouvait pas. Sa tête allait exploser.

_-Tom!_

_-Tom…_

_-Je suis seule…_

Silence! La ferme! Il ne pouvait pas lâcher Malfoy. Il ne pouvait pas. Ses sanglots lui déchiraient la gorge, lui brûlaient les yeux. Il ne pleurait pas. Il croyait avoir oublié comment pleurer convenablement.

-Je n'existe pas. Je n'existe pas…

-Harry…

Il releva brusquement la tête vers le blond, trop surpris pour en avoir quelque chose à faire des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Malfoy baissa alors la tête vers lui, fixant son visage avec une étrange expression. Ses doigts partirent alors sur ses joues, caressant tendrement ses larmes.

-Tu existes. Tu es là. Je te vois.

-Je... Personne ne m'a jamais fait de mal…

-Tu as tord.

Les doigts de Malfoy continuaient de lui caresser les joues même s'il ne pleurait plus. Ce qu'il était magnifique comme ça… avec ses yeux qui le fixaient lui et rien que lui... Il se releva brusquement pour ensuite étreindre le blond dans ses bras. Il savait qu'il devait l'étouffer. Peut-être même qu'il lui faisait mal. Mais, c'était plus fort que lui. Il voulait sentir ce corps contre le sien. Cette présence… Il enfouit alors sa tête dans la chevelure soyeuse lorsqu'il sentit les bras du blond entourer sa taille alors que le blond se plaquait un peu plus contre lui. Ce ne fut qu'après plusieurs minutes qu'Harry se décida à relâcher légèrement son étreinte. Mais, il ne put que garder ses bras sur les épaules du blond. Il ne pouvait pas le lâcher. Il lui semblait qu'il devait, à tout moment, avoir un contact physique avec le blond.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu es avec moi? Demanda doucement Harry.

-Parce que…

Les joues du blond se tintèrent de rouge alors qu'il détournait vivement le visage. Harry sentit aussitôt son cœur manquer un battement.

-Parce que… Répéta-t-il.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je dois te répondre?

Harry haussa alors un sourcil tandis que le rougissement de Malfoy redoublait. Réalisait-il seulement à quel point il avait l'air adorable de cette manière? Il était vraiment… Harry sourit lentement alors qu'il ramenait le visage du blond dans sa direction, le forçant à plonger son regard dans le sien. Son sourire s'agrandit en voyant le rougissement du blond s'étendre jusque dans son cou.

-Est-ce que c'est un si terrible secret que ça? Plaisanta le brun. Est-ce que je devrais essayer de deviner ou bien…

-Je suis juste…Je suis juste heureux de t'avoir rencontré, c'est tout.

Le sourire disparut aussitôt alors que son cœur se crispait férocement dans sa poitrine. Heureux? Heureux de l'avoir connu? Lui? Pourquoi? Il… personne ne lui avait jamais dit une chose pareille. Il l'avait vu dans ses pires moments… il avait eu un aperçu du monstre qui vivait à l'intérieur de lui… et il était heureux de l'avoir rencontré? Malfoy se mit alors à gigoter dans son étreinte, visiblement incroyablement mal à l'aise.

-Potter… qu'est-ce que…

Harry interrompit fermement sa phrase en posant délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

À suivre…


	22. Chapter 22

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 22**

_Les __douleurs __légères__ s'__expriment__ ; les __grandes __douleurs__ sont __muettes__._

Une part de lui demanda aussitôt qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien être entrain de foutre? Venait-il de perdre le peu de raison qu'il lui restait? Et pourtant… une de ses mains partie s'enfouir dans la chevelure aussi douce que de la soie alors que sa bouche se plaquait un peu plus sur celle du blond. Il n'osait pas entrouvrir les lèvres. Il commettait déjà un assez grand péché non? Il sentit le corps de Malfoy se crisper contre le sien et ne pouvait qu'attendre le moment où celui-ci le repousserait avec hargne tout en lui crachant à la figure. Mais, Seigneur il était déjà trop tard de toute façon! Ce n'était certainement pas lui qui allait se dégager alors que l'Enfer l'attendait déjà. Un frisson de surprise lui secoua le corps lorsque l'une des mains de Malfoy se faufila jusque sa poitrine et, au lieu de le pousser, s'agrippa à son chandail alors que le corps gracile se détendait d'un seul coup. Harry ne put qu'écarquiller brusquement les yeux et se dégager de l'étreinte de Malfoy. Les yeux gris s'ouvrirent lentement et, dès qu'il se posa sur lui, il vit le visage de porcelaine viré au rouge pivoine. Harry n'était pas convaincu qu'il était humainement possible que son cœur batte aussi fort… il avait l'impression qu'il ne tarderait pas de sortir de sa poitrine.

-Malfoy… Murmura-t-il.

-Pourquoi…

Le blond se racla bruyamment la gorge afin de retrouver un ton normal. Harry n'était pas convaincu que se soit une bonne idée… il aimait bien le ton essoufflé de Malfoy… Non. Non, il n'aimait pas son ton essoufflé. Il n'aimait pas voir ses joues écarlates et il n'aimait certainement pas regardé ses lèvres rougies par son baiser. Un baiser qu'il n'aurait jamais du donné au blond. Mais, bon sang! Comment était-il supposé résister alors que Malfoy lui disait une chose pareille… Jamais personne ne lui avait dit quelque chose comme ça… Jamais personne ne lui avait demandé comment il allait vraiment… Jamais personne… son cœur se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine alors que sa main mourrait d'envie de se poser sur l'épaule de Malfoy… ou dans ses cheveux… ou sur sa joue… n'importe où tant qu'il pouvait le toucher. Merde! Pourquoi n'arrêtait-il pas de penser de cette manière? Ce n'était pas normal!

-Merci. Finit-il par déclarer. Merci pour tout.

Les yeux argentés plongèrent dans les siennes alors que le blond hochait doucement la tête.

-C'est pour ça que tu m'as…

Le rougissement de Malfoy redoubla alors que ses mains se serraient l'une contre l'autre. C'était pour ça qu'il l'avait embrassé? Oui! C'était pour ça qu'il avait fait ça. Il n'avait pas su comment réagir à toutes ses émotions qui s'allumaient en lui alors il avait embrassé Malfoy. Aussi simple que cela. Il hocha doucement la tête et remercia le ciel lorsque Malfoy sembla accepter son explication. Il ne pouvait pas être attiré par Malfoy. Il ne pouvait pas vouloir le toucher… Il n'en avait pas le droit. Alors, peu importe s'il s'agissait d'un mensonge ridicule… il préférait y croire pour l'instant. Il voulait croire à ce mensonge parce qu'il ne pouvait pas… il ne pouvait vraiment pas… Avant qu'il ne puisse donner un ordre concret à son cerveau, l'une de ses mains partie s'enrouler autour de celle du blond. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard indéchiffrable avant de s'asseoir sur son lit, l'entraînant à sa suite.

-Est-ce que tu vas aller à l'école demain? Demanda le blond.

-Oui.

-Est-ce que tu es stupide?

Les sourcils d'Harry se froncèrent aussitôt et il jeta un regard noir à Malfoy qui se contenta de regarder droit devant lui, ayant l'air aussi énervé que lui. Ah… il avait oublié que Malfoy avait une autre facette… Il n'était pas seulement agréable et gentil. Il était aussi celui qui lui avait donné un coup de poing dès leur première rencontre.

-Je ne suis pas stupide. Répliqua froidement Harry.

-Tu ne devrais pas te forcer inutilement. C'est stupide d'aller à l'école.

-Je ne peux pas rester ici. Je déteste cette maison.

Une part de lui sursauta violemment en l'entendant dire ses mots. Il n'avait jamais dit une chose pareille à qui que ce soit. On ne pouvait pas détester la maison qu'on n'avait toujours connu… on ne pouvait pas détester l'endroit où on n'avait grandit et où on n'avait joué et rit… Mais, lui ne supportait pas de rester ici lorsqu'il se sentait ainsi. Il pouvait trop clairement sentir l'odeur du sang dans ses narines… ou bien entendre la voix de son père qui hurlait… une grimace de douleur se forma sur son visage alors que sa tête recommençait à lui faire mal. Il posa alors son autre main sur son front. Merde…

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Déclara-t-il d'un ton léger. Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'attaquer à qui que ce soit.

-Ce n'est pas ça le problème… Souffla d'une voix presqu'inaudible le blond.

Harry se tourna alors vers lui et pencha la tête de côté en voyant que Malfoy refusait de le regarder. Que pouvait donc bien être le problème alors?

-C'est quoi le problème alors? Demanda le brun.

-Le problème c'est que… je ne veux pas que tu te forces à faire semblant.

-Quoi?

-Je ne veux pas que tu souris quand tu ne veux pas vraiment sourire… Je n'ai pas envie que tu mettes ton masque jusqu'à ce que tu exploses de nouveau.

Il détestait ce pincement au cœur qu'il ressentait dès que Malfoy disait une de ses paroles. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui parlait de cette manière? Voulait-il qu'il l'embrasse de nouveau? Harry sentit sa main se serrer un peu plus autour de celle du blond qui releva alors les yeux vers lui.

-Malfoy…

-Je ne veux pas que te forces alors que tu es si fragile. Fais une pause. Tu n'as pas besoin de te forcer à ce point. Tu peux être toi-même dans cette maison.

Ne pouvait-il pas arrêter de parler de cette manière? Avec ses yeux couleur brume qui le fixaient comme s'il pouvait véritablement voir à l'intérieur de lui… comme s'il ne voyait pas Tom dès qu'il relevait le visage vers sa personne… qu'essayait-il donc de faire en lui disant des choses pareilles?

-Malfoy…

-Tu as besoin de temps… enfin je crois… je ne suis pas sur… je…

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres entrouvertes, ramenant immédiatement l'attention d'Harry sur celles-ci. Il… jamais personne… et Malfoy de toutes les personnes au monde… il se rapprocha alors doucement du blond, ses lèvres déjà prêtes à se poser sur les siennes. Les yeux gris s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il tournait vivement la tête sur le côté, empêchant toute tentative de sa part. Une crispation douloureuse au niveau de la poitrine le fit grimacer. Mais, il ne put que remarquer que Malfoy n'avait pas dégagé sa main de la sienne. Il se devait d'être reconnaissant. Le blond ne lui avait pas demandé d'explications supplémentaires pour le baiser. Il ne l'avait pas frappé et il ne s'était pas énervé… il ne pouvait pas en demander d'avantage… Ce fut lui qui relâcha la main du blond qui enrouler ses bras autour de lui, le ramenant contre sa poitrine.

-Merci. Murmura-t-il contre son oreille. Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi.

-Je… je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi, imbécile. Bégaya misérablement le blond. C'est jute que…

Harry ne put que rire doucement et il sentit le blond frissonner contre lui. Dieu, que ce type sentait bon… il avait l'impression que l'odeur de pomme envahissait chacun de ses sens… menaçant de l'asphyxier à jamais… Et, le pire dans tout cela, il n'était même pas sur qu'il voulait être libérer de cette odeur.

-Merci, mais je vais bien maintenant. Je ne peux pas rester ici, sincèrement. C'est pire quand je suis ici.

Il se redressa alors légèrement et tourna la tête de Malfoy vers lui. Les yeux gris partirent aussitôt vers le bas, semblant bien décidé à ne jamais lever le regard vers lui. Pourquoi est-ce que chaque geste de Malfoy le fascinait à ce point? Il pouvait sentir dans sa poitrine… et cette étrange émotion qui lui donnait des envies… il ne voulait pas penser à ses envies.

-Et puis, tu seras avec moi.

Un léger rougissement voila ses joues mais, ce n'était rien comparé au rougissement qui s'étendit des joues jusqu'au cou de Malfoy. Et, s'il voyait clairement, il pouvait assurer que même les oreilles du blond étaient écarlates. C'était tellement… Ses lèvres le démangèrent de nouveau mais, cette fois-ci, il se retint avec peine. Il n'allait pas prendre pour habitude d'essayer d'embrasser Malfoy à chaque fois que son cœur semblait battre un peu plus fort dans sa poitrine. De toute façon, son cœur refusait d'agir de manière normale dès que Malfoy était concerné… Il se secoua légèrement la tête, essayant de reprendre ses esprits.

-Je suis abasourdi. Fit-il remarquer avec amusement. Qui aurait cru que le prince de glace aurait un cœur aussi tendre?

-Va te faire foutre.

Malfoy essaya vainement de se relever mais, Harry le retint en le serrant fortement contre sa poitrine. Il n'y comprenait plus rien. Il n'était pas le genre de personne à aimer les contacts physique. Il détestait lorsque ses anciennes petites-amies le touchaient trop intimement lorsqu'ils étaient hors de la chambre à coucher. Et, maintenant il semblait parfaitement incapable de rester physiquement éloigner de Drago Malfoy. Quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas avec son cerveau.

-Je suis sérieux. Continua-t-il. C'est mignon comme tout. Drago Malfoy… l'être le plus adorable que je connaisse.

-Est-ce que tu veux que je te montre à quel point je ne suis pas adorable? Siffla glacialement le blond.

Son poing s'enfonça alors durement dans son ventre, lui coupant sèchement la respiration. Malfoy profita de son moment d'inattention pour se dégager de son étreinte et se relever. Harry était convaincu que ce besoin foudroyant de ramener Malfoy contre lui n'avait absolument rien de normal. Et ce fut uniquement pour cette raison qu'il resta parfaitement immobile alors que Malfoy lui envoyait un regard mauvais.

-Même ton coup de poing est mignon. Chantonna gaiment Harry.

-Tu commences à m'énerver.

-Même ton énervement est mignon.

La manière dont Malfoy le regardait lui donnait l'impression que le blond s'apprêtait à se jeter sur lui pour lui arracher la tête. Harry n'était même pas sur que de voir Malfoy lui sauter dessus lui faisait peur… Non… il n'avait pas peur du tout. Un frisson lui parcourut alors la colonne vertébrale et il se redressa d'un bond. Il se rapprocha alors du blond, se plantant fermement devant lui et le dévisageant de toute sa hauteur.

-Quand je suis debout… tu es encore plus…

Le blond l'interrompit fermement en posant sa main sur sa bouche. Seigneur… il avait la peau tellement douce… Harry se sentit déglutir avec peine alors que ses yeux dévisageaient le superbe visage du blond.

-Ferme-là et écoute-moi bien. Je ne suis pas mignon. Les chiots sont mignons, les chatons sont mignons… Même un hobbit est mignon. Mais, _je ne suis pas mignon_. Si tu dis encore que je suis mignon… en fait, si tu ne fais que _penser_ que je suis mignon… Je te tuerais.

Et après un dernier regard venimeux, Malfoy relâcha sa bouche et partit vers sa porte sans dire un mot de plus. Harry sentit son corps bouger aussitôt et il enserra la taille délicate de ses bras, ramenant le blond contre son torse. Il sentit le corps de Malfoy se crisper contre le sien avant de le sentir se détendre.

-Je te verrais demain. Souffla Harry.

Les mains du blond se posèrent sur le siennes, les caressant doucement. Son cœur battait tellement fort… est-ce que Malfoy pouvait l'entendre? Il espérait que non… parce qu'il n'était nullement capable de trouver la moindre excuse… Pas avec l'odeur de Malfoy dans ses narines… Seigneur… quelle odeur…

-Je te verrais demain…

Harry le relâcha alors et Malfoy partit de sa chambre sans un seul regard en arrière. Le brun se laissa alors tomber sur son lit, se couchant de tout son long tout en fixant le plafond. Demain il le reverrait… il n'avait pas à aller le chercher… et Malfoy ne lui manquait pas déjà… ce n'était pas possible. Personne ne lui manquait vraiment… Il ferma alors les yeux et prit une profonde respiration. Il pouvait encore sentir son odeur dans l'air… Demain… Demain, il le reverrait…

À suivre…


	23. Chapter 23

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 23**

_Le __vrai __bonheur__ ne __dépend__ d'aucun __être__, d'aucun __objet __extérieur__. Il ne __dépend__ que de nous..._

Il mourrait d'envie de le regarder… ce qui était assez stupide puisqu'il était sensé regarder le professeur et non la nuque gracile de Drago Malfoy. Il força fermement ses yeux à l'avant de la classe alors que ceux-ci se battaient vaillamment afin de fixer le blond. Bon sang! Devenait-il complètement stupide? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il empêcher cette envie folle de garder à jamais son regard sur Malfoy? Comme si le fait de ne pas le voir pendant quelques secondes équivalait à une éternité. Il devenait fou. Oui, complètement fou… et il n'était même pas sur de vouloir arrêter cette folie. La tempérer était acceptable… mais, pas l'arrêter. Un soupir de soulagement sortit alors de ses lèvres en entendant la cloche qui annonçait l'heure du dîner. Enfin! Il se leva d'un bond et partit se mettre en face de Malfoy. En le voyant, les yeux gris s'écarquillèrent légèrement avant que celui-ci n'hausse un sourcil.

-Potter? Articula-t-il lentement.

-Viens manger avec moi.

C'était bien la première fois qu'il invitait Malfoy à manger avec lui pendant l'heure du dîner. Mais, il ne pouvait pas rester loin de lui pendant une heure entière. Il ne le voulait pas. Il voulait voir ses yeux, cette peau et ce sourire… il voulait voir Malfoy… tout le temps. Ce n'était pas des pensées normales et il s'en fichait éperdument. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien de toute sa vie. Il ne pensait pas à sa mère ni à son père. Il ne pensait pas à son frère même s'il aurait du consacrer toute son énergie à penser à celui-ci… Il se promettait de recommencer à penser à un moyen de faire libérer son frère… mais, il désirait une journée pour être avec Malfoy sans arrière pensée… juste profiter de sa compagnie… Le blond se leva alors, lui jetant un regard éloquent.

-Est-ce que c'est un oui ou un non? Demanda Harry.

-Je me lève non?

-Ça doit être trop difficile pour toi d'ouvrir la bouche et de parler.

-Je suis entrain de parler espèce d'imbécile.

Même ses insultes ne lui faisaient ni chaud ni froid. En fait, elles lui donnaient envie de sourire stupidement… ce qui était absolument hors de question. Il envoya une légère grimace au blond et la maintint jusqu'à ce que celui-ci laissa échapper un petit sourire qui creusa ses fossettes. Ce qu'il aimait ses fossettes… Il se donna aussitôt une claque mentale avant de partir vers la cafétéria, Malfoy à ses côtés. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la table habituelle à laquelle il s'asseyait avec ses amis, il jeta un regard rapide à Ron qui fixait Malfoy avec des yeux ronds. Il… il se devait d'expliquer l'évolution de sa relation à son meilleur ami. Merde. Il se laissa alors choir sur sa chaise, Malfoy à ses côtés. Le regard du blond se fixa immédiatement sur Blaise qui le fixait avec énormément d'amusement.

-Ça fait longtemps Blanche-Neige.

-Elle n'était pas blonde. Répliqua Malfoy.

-Et certainement moins jolie.

De toute évidence, Malfoy n'appréciait pas ce compliment puisqu'il foudroya vicieusement du regard Blaise qui se contenta d'hausser nonchalamment les épaules, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Il entendit alors le rire d'Hermione et releva les yeux pour voir que celle-ci se trouvait avec Ginny. Merde. Bon, si elle commençait à lui faire du pied, il pouvait toujours trouver un moyen de l'esquiver discrètement. Les yeux de la rouquine se posèrent rapidement sur lui et Harry ne put que lui envoyer un petit sourire. Elle était la sœur de son meilleur ami. Elle était une fille qu'il avait baisée. Il lui devait un minimum de respect. Même si elle avait le don de l'énerver prodigieusement. Ginny s'assit alors en face de lui alors qu'Hermione prenait place à ses côtés. Les yeux bleus de la rousse se posèrent alors sur Malfoy en une subtile interrogation.

-Ginny voici Drago Malfoy. Malfoy, voici Ginny Weasley la sœur de Ron.

-La sœur de Ron? Répéta lentement Ginny. N'était-ce pas toi qui avait ta langue dans ma gorge il y a moins de deux mois? Tu ne penses pas que je mérite un meilleur titre que ça?

Super… Ginny était de mauvaise humeur de toute évidence. Il n'allait certainement pas commencer à s'énerver avec elle. Il poussa alors un soupir, la fixant droit dans les yeux.

-Malfoy voici Ginny, mon amie. Élabora-t-il.

-Ex petite-amie… et occasionnellement amie avec bénéfice.

Elle lui lança alors un sourire narquois qui le fit grincer des dents. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de s'envoyer en l'air avec elle? Oh oui… elle était attirante et lui n'était qu'un imbécile qui ne savait pas penser avec autre chose que son entre-jambe. Si elle n'avait pas été la petite sœur de son meilleur ami… Il tourna alors ses yeux vers Malfoy et écarquilla aussitôt ceux-ci. Malfoy semblait avoir eu un coup de poing au visage. Il semblait si tétanisé qu'Harry lui tapota doucement le bras. Ce geste sembla le sortir de sa torpeur et il reprit un visage normal. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu le mettre dans cet état?

Les conversations reprirent alors mais, Harry ne put que remarquer que Malfoy ne prenait part à aucune d'entre-elles. En fait, il semblait s'être recroquevillé sur lui-même, mangeant dans le plus parfait des silences. Qu'est-ce qui se passait, bon sang? Le brun ne put que froncer les sourcils, cherchant désespérément la cause du mutisme du blond. Peut-être… peut-être était-ce parce qu'il n'était pas habitué d'être en compagnie de tant de personne en même temps. Après tout, Malfoy dînait tout seul… mais, il était avec lui… et il avait donc été obligé de se trouver en compagnie de ses amis… peut-être se sentait-il incroyablement mal à l'aise… Merde… Harry tendit alors lentement la main vers celle du blond qui se trouvait sous la table, et lui prit fermement la main, lui caressant doucement la paume. Il vit les yeux gris s'écarquiller avant qu'un sourire ne se forme sur ses lèvres pleines. Le cœur d'Harry manqua aussitôt un battement en voyant les fossettes du blond. Et son cœur faillit le tuer sur le champ lorsqu'il sentit la main de Malfoy lui répondre.

Un stupide sourire se forma alors sur ses propres lèvres alors que Malfoy se mettait à parler avec Blaise. Voilà… c'était aussi simple que ça. Malfoy n'aimait pas être en compagnie de toutes ses personnes mais, s'il sentait qu'il était soutenu… et bien tout irait bien! Cette excuse fut suffisante pour qu'il tienne la main du blond durant tout le diner. Harry aurait voulu ne pas avoir à se lever… il aurait voulu pouvoir tenir cette main jusqu'à ce que la terre s'autodétruise et qu'il ne devienne plus que cendre. Il pouvait deviner assez facilement que le froid envahirait de nouveau son corps en laissant cette main… Mais, quel autre choix avait-il? Il ne pouvait pas tenir la main de Malfoy en marchant dans les corridors. Les gens ne comprendraient rien. Ils penseraient qu'il était homosexuel alors qu'il ne voulait qu'une seule chose… oublier le froid qui habitait son corps… garder Malfoy contre lui…

-Il est temps de se lever non? Fit remarquer Ginny en lui jetant un étrange regard. Les cours vont recommencer.

Il n'avait plus le choix maintenant. Il relâcha lentement la main de Malfoy, si lentement que ses doigts s'attardèrent sur chaque millimètre de la peau crémeuse. Il tourna alors son regard vers le blond qui le fixait déjà. Celui-ci lui envoya de nouveau un sourire et la force de ce sourire lui donna l'envie folle de prendre Malfoy dans ses bras et de le serrer à l'étouffer. Il se contenta de répondre au sourire avant de se lever de sa chaise. Il sentit Ron le prendre par l'épaule tout en s'approchant de son oreille.

-On va devoir parler. Expliqua calmement son meilleur ami. Je ne pense pas que tu comprennes dans quoi tu mets les pieds.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles?

-Tu penses vraiment que personne ne t'as vu lui tenir la main pendant plus de trente minutes? Ne soit pas aussi naïf.

Il sentit son cœur faire un saut périlleux dans sa poitrine alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa classe. Ron l'avait vu tenir la main de Malfoy… et alors! Il ne s'agissait que d'un geste innocent! Le contact humain était quelque chose de naturel et désirer ce contact était tout à fait normal ! Il n'avait rien fait de particulier et Ron pouvait bien aller se faire voir avec ses insinuations! Il grimaça légèrement en voyant que Malfoy ne se trouvait pas dans ce cours-ci. Il n'aurait même pas l'occasion de le regarder avant la fin des cours…

()

Il s'appuya calmement sur sa voiture, ses yeux scannant chaque détail de la foule. Malfoy prenait du temps… pourquoi prenait-il donc toujours autant de temps? S'amusait-il donc à danser avant de partir? Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres avant qu'il ne se mette à sourire en voyant le blond traverser les portes de l'école. Il s'apprêtait à lui faire un signe de main lorsqu'il vit soudainement Ginny prendre la main du blond, lui parler quelques secondes, avant de l'entraîner au loin. C'était quoi cette merde? Malfoy et Ginny s'étaient à peine parler et maintenant ils partaient seuls? Il se mit alors à marcher en direction de ceux-ci. Il eut un petit sourire en voyant la chevelure de Malfoy et était sur le point de dire son nom lorsqu'il vit les yeux gris s'écarquiller alors que celui-ci devenait blanc comme un drap. Et le sourire que Ginny affichait ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? Demanda-t-il glacialement.

-J'ai juste… dit certaines vérités importantes à notre nouvel ami.

Elle lui envoya alors un baiser du bout des doigts avant de partir en gambadant joyeusement. Des vérités importantes? Quelles vérités importantes? Il tourna vivement son regard vers Malfoy qui fixait le sol, les poings crispés à ses côtés.

-Malfoy? Souffla-t-il lentement tout en tendant sa main vers la joue de porcelaine.

Le blond lui donna aussitôt une tape sur les doigts tout en lui jetant un regard peu amène. Pourquoi? Pourquoi agissait-il de cette manière? Ginny… Ginny lui avait dit quelque chose.

-Malfoy. répéta-t-il.

-Ne me touche pas.

Ne pas le toucher? Ils revenaient donc à ce stade? Il en était hors de question.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit? Siffla-t-il d'une voix sourde.

-La vérité.

-Quelle vérité?

Malfoy haussa alors les épaules, ses yeux refusant catégoriquement de rencontrer les siens. Ginny… cette garce avait dit quelque chose à Malfoy et maintenant celui-ci voulait s'éloigner de lui? Ses poings se serrèrent à ses côtés alors que ses yeux se plissaient sous la colère.

-Tu ne veux pas me le dire. Je m'en fiche. Mais, écoute-moi bien. _Tu ne me laisseras pas tomber alors que je n'ai rien fait_. Tu ne comprends pas à quel point tu es important pour moi? Si tu veux me laisser tomber, ce sera parce que j'ai fait quelque chose!

-Je suis… important pour toi?

-Tu ne comprends pas à quel point.

Malfoy se mit alors à se mordre la lèvre inférieure avant de prendre sa main et de la poser sur sa joue. Ses yeux… il avait de ses yeux… Le cœur d'Harry se mit alors à danser une rumba endiablée dans sa poitrine alors que Malfoy lui envoyait un magnifique sourire.

-J'aimerais bien comprendre à quel point. Murmura-t-il.

Attends-moi ici.

Le blond lui jeta un regard interrogateur alors qu'Harry partait en courant. Il ne l'accepterait… Oh non… il était hors de question qu'il l'accepte… une grimace de colère se dessina alors sur ses traits lorsqu'il aperçut la chevelure rousse de Ginny. Il s'empressa de rejoindre la jeune fille et la fit pivoter vers lui en se saisissant de son bras. Les yeux bleus s'arrondirent sous le choc avant qu'un sourire ne se forme sur ses lèvres.

-Salut Harry.

-Viens avec moi.

Il l'entraîna alors à l'écart avant de la plaquer contre un mur. La rousse se contenta d'hausser un sourcil tout en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Cette position me rappelle de nombreux souvenirs… Pas toi? Susurra-t-elle.

-Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que tu lui as dit. Commença froidement Harry. Mais, ne lui fais plus jamais de mal.

-Sinon quoi? Tu vas me crier dessus?

Il s'approcha alors d'elle et une image fugace du blanc blafarde de Malfoy le fit montrer les dents.

-Je te tuerais. Dit-il glacialement.

-S'il te plait Harry… nous savons pertinemment que tu ne lèveras pas la main sur moi.

-J'ai supporté toutes tes conneries pendant des années Ginny… Parce que tu étais la petite sœur de mon meilleur ami. Mais si jamais tu lui refais du mal… si je revois une expression pareille sur son visage… Je te pourchasserais et _je te tuerais_. Crois-moi.

Il vit le moment exact où elle comprit qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Oh non… il ne plaisantait pas. Il était un monstre assoiffé de sang… ce monstre était tenu en lèche mais cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il était là… et si elle osait faire du mal à Malfoy… une lueur haineuse s'alluma alors dans ses yeux alors que ses dents se crispaient l'une contre l'autre… si elle osait lui faire du mal de nouveau… Il se décolla alors d'elle et lui tourna le dos. Malfoy l'attendait.

-Pourquoi… Murmura-t-elle. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as couché avec moi? Hurla-t-elle.

Il s'arrêta à son cri et tourna légèrement les yeux vers elle.

-Puisque tu aimes tellement la vérité… laisse-moi te la dire… J'ai couché avec toi parce que tu le voulais tellement fort et que j'étais excité. Voilà tout.

Il se remit alors à marcher en entendant son cri de rage. Il se fichait de lui faire mal. Pas quand elle avait osé faire du mal à Malfoy… Personne n'avait le droit de lui faire du mal. Absolument personne.

À suivre…


	24. Chapter 24

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 24**

_L'__amitié __finit __parfois__ en __amour__, mais __rarement__ l'__amour__ en __amitié__._

Il ne pouvait que remarquer l'air tendu de Malfoy alors que celui-ci l'attendait appuyer contre un mur. Mais, à quoi le blond pouvait-il bien penser? Croyait-il vraiment qu'il allait se jeter sur Ginny et commencer à la battre? Non… il n'allait pas faire de mal à Ginny. Pas sans lui avoir donné un avertissement au préalable. Mais, si elle recommençait ses conneries… Il ne lui pardonnerait pas. Peu importe qui elle était. La vision fugace du visage blême de Malfoy alors que la rousse lui parlait lui tordit le cœur. Non… il ne lui permettrait pas de faire délibérément souffrir le blond. Pas s'il pouvait l'empêcher.

-Si tu es constipé, va aux toilettes.

Les yeux gris se levèrent brusquement vers lui avant qu'une grimace de dégout ne se forme sur les lèvres fines. Un sourire amusé apparut alors sur son visage. Il se sentait bien. Il ne pensait pas à sa mère. Il ne pensait pas à ce type qu'il avait mis à l'hôpital. Il aimait ce silence dans son âme. Il n'avait plus cette énergie qui semblait vouloir s'échapper de chaque pore de sa peau. Il était libre de tout pour le moment et il contentait bien en profiter le plus longtemps possible. Parce que tout irait à sa fin…

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à cette fille?

-Je ne l'ai pas frappé si c'est ce qui t'inquiète.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit?

-Je lui ai dit que je la tuerais si elle osait te faire du mal à nouveau.

Une étrange lueur traversa le regard de Malfoy avant que celui-ci ne fronce les sourcils, ayant l'air tout sauf heureux et reconnaissant. Bon… de toute façon, il n'avait pas fait ça pour avoir la reconnaissance de Malfoy. Il n'avait fait que dire la vérité. Il ne supporterait pas que Ginny l'utilise pour délibérément faire du mal au blond. Il ne voulait plus jamais revoir son regard de cette manière… il ne voulait plus jamais que Malfoy se recroqueville tellement sur lui-même qu'un simple toucher lui fasse peur. Il voulait être proche de ce type. Il ignorait pourquoi et il s'en fichait. Il en avait marre de se poser des tas de question. Il se sentait bien. C'était suffisant. En tout cas pour lui.

-C'est la petite sœur de ton meilleur ami. Comment penses-tu que Ron réagira à ça?

Ron avait le choix de prendre son parti ou celui de sa sœur. Il s'en fichait. Son cœur se serra douloureusement. Non… il ne s'en fichait pas. Mais, il ne regrettait pas. Ginny pouvait être vicieuse lorsqu'elle le souhaitait. Il était hors de question qu'il laisse Malfoy dans ses griffes. Il écarquilla soudainement les yeux en sentant la main du blond s'abattre sur sa joue.

-Pourquoi as-tu fait ça? S'indigna-t-il.

-Parce que tu es _stupide_.

-En quoi suis-je stupide?

-Tu ne réfléchis pas aux conséquences de tes actes. Weasley est ton meilleur ami et tu menaces sa petite sœur!

-Je la connais… elle allait continuer à te faire du mal si je…

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégé! Je suis assez fort pour me débrouiller par moi-même!

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de plisser dangereusement les yeux alors que Malfoy continuait à le fusiller du regard. D'accord, ce n'était pas la chose la -plus intelligente qu'il ait faite de sa vie… d'accord, il pourrait y avoir certaines tensions entre lui et Ron à cause de ça… Mais, il ne pouvait pas le supporter, bordel! Il ne pouvait pas supporter de voir Malfoy avec ce regard… il n'avait pas pu l'accepter… alors non, il ne regrettait pas, bordel!

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air faible? Demanda froidement Malfoy. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un sauveur. Je n'ai pas besoin…

-Qui te dit que je l'ai fait pour toi? Répliqua tout aussi glacialement Harry.

Il eut le plaisir de voir les yeux gris s'écarquiller de surprise et il en profita pour continuer sur sa lancée.

_-Je_ ne supportais pas de te voir avec ses yeux. _Je_ voulais m'assurer qu'elle ne te fasse pas de mal. _Tu_ n'as peut-être pas _besoin_ que je te protège mais _moi_ j'ai** besoin** de te protéger.

-Ça pourrait détruire ton amitié avec Weasley! Rétorqua d'une voix étranglée Malfoy.

-C'était mon choix. Je ne pouvais pas supporter de te voir comme ça. Maintenant, rentre-toi ça dans la tête et laisse-moi respirer!

Malfoy ne comprenait rien. Il savait pertinemment ce qu'il risquait de perdre en faisant ça. Il savait que Ron avait été très calme en ce qui concernait son histoire avec Ginny. Mais, il savait aussi que Ron aimait profondément sa petite sœur et qu'il ne supporterait pas que quelqu'un lui fasse du mal. Si son meilleur ami voulait l'abandonner… s'il voulait le détester pour ça… Il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il n'était pas désolé, bon sang! Elle avait fait du mal à Malfoy. C'était amplement suffisant pour qu'il désire lui tordre le cou.

-Mais… s'il décide de ne plus te parler…

-Je suis habitué à être seul Malfoy. Ce n'est pas la fin du monde, crois-moi.

Il tenta vainement de faire un petit sourire rassurant qui rendit l'air sombre de Malfoy encore plus ténébreux. Ouais… il n'était pas doué pour masquer ses véritables pensées devant le blond.

-Est-ce que tu fais ça parce que tu penses que je resterais toujours avec toi? Continua lentement le blond.

-Non. Répondit aussitôt Harry.

Il ne voulait pas penser au moment où Malfoy le quitterait pour de bon. Mais, il savait pertinemment que ce jour viendrait. Personne ne restait pour l'éternité. Personne n'aimait pour l'éternité. Il le savait mieux que quiconque. Après tout, à une époque lointaine ses parents avaient semblé l'aimer… et maintenant… Il ne restait plus qu'un vide colossal.

-Alors pourquoi me protéger et non protéger ton amitié avec Weasley?

-Parce que je ne supportais pas que Ginny te fasse du mal. Elle se croit en amour avec moi. Et lorsque j'avais des petites-amies ou bien des amies trop proches… elle les persécutait jusqu'à ce qu'elles en pleurent. Donc, je sais pertinemment à quel point elle peut être méchante. Je ne la laisserais pas te faire du mal. Si Ron ne peut pas comprendre ça… je ne peux rien y faire.

Il sentit alors les mains de Malfoy se poser délicatement sur sa joue, l'obligeant à baisser le regard vers lui. Seigneur que ce type était beau… Il détestait les sentiments que ce visage créait en lui… comme si même s'il passait sa vie à le regarder… ce ne serait nullement une perte de temps. Au contraire… Les mains du blonds se promenèrent alors jusqu'à ses cheveux avant de tirer brusquement sa tête vers lui. Et Harry ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux en sentant les lèvres douces du blond se plaquer contre les siennes. Le feu qui s'enroula autour de son bas-ventre le fit laisser échapper un souffle tremblant et, avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, le blond le relâcha rapidement, un rougissement écarlate s'étendant sur ses joues.

-Merci.

Merci? La respiration d'Harry se fit haletante alors que son regard se promenait sur Drago. Il l'avait embrassé pour le remercier. Il comprenait. Il l'avait fait aussi. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il avait bien pu dire pour mériter un tel merci… Son regard s'attarda alors sur les lèvres fines avant qu'il ne se saisisse des bras du blond et ne le plaque contre le mur. Les yeux gris doublèrent de taille alors que la respiration de Malfoy devenait aussi rapide que la sienne.

-Drago… Murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Il pouvait sentir la respiration bien trop rapide de Malfoy contre lui. Il pouvait voir ses yeux qui semblaient étrangement affolés. Comme s'il ne savait pas comment réagir.

-Est-ce que tu as peur de moi? Souffla Harry, le regardant intensément.

La question sembla prendre le blond au dépourvu puisque sa respiration se bloqua dans sa poitrine avant qu'il ne laisse échapper une longue expiration et que ses yeux redeviennent d'une taille normale.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit. Répondit lentement Malfoy.

-Dis-le-moi encore.

-Je n'ai pas peur de toi.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que tu es… Parce que je sens… parce que je suis…

Les mains du blond vinrent alors se poser contre ses hanches. Elles tremblaient légèrement. Il n'avait pas peur de lui et pourtant… il n'était pas habitué à être aussi proche physiquement de quiconque hormis sa mère… il ne savait pas comment réagir à toutes ses émotions. Et Harry le comprenait parfaitement. Il laissa alors échapper un soupir et ramena doucement le blond contre sa poitrine, enfouissant sa tête dans sa chevelure.

-Tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir une réponse. Souffla-t-il. Moi, je peux te dire que je me sens bien avec toi. Mieux qu'avec tout le monde. Drago…

Il pouvait l'appeler Drago non? Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi proche de quelqu'un de toute sa vie… Il se sentait si incroyablement bien… avec cette chaleur contre lui et l'odeur de pomme qui lui envahissait les narines… Il se sentait si ridiculement bien… Il se dégagea alors à contrecœur de leur étreinte et envoya un sourire amusé à Drago.

-Allons à la maison.

-Pas besoin de dire une telle évidence Harry. Ça te donne juste l'air idiot.

-J'avais oublié à quel point tu étais quelqu'un d'agréable et de gentil. Je souhaite tout le courage du monde à ta future petite-amie.

-Petit-ami.

Harry sentit son cœur manquer si brusquement un battement qu'il faillit s'enfarger dans ses propres pieds.

-Quoi? S'exclama-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

-Je suis attiré par les garçons.

-Depuis quand?

Le blond commença à rougir avant de lui envoyer un regard peu amène qui lui fit lever les mains en signe de paix.

-Depuis que j'ai réalisé que certains garçons étaient attirants.

-Ah… ah… heu… comme… qui?

Il ne venait pas de bégayer. Il ne bégayait jamais bon sang! Il se fichait bien que Drago se soit soudainement découvert une tendance homosexuelle. Il ne voyait tout simplement pas qui pouvait bien lui avoir fait changer d'avis… après tout, le blond ne parlait pas à tellement de personne et… il ne voyait pas qui à part… L'envie folle de se tirer une balle dans le crâne se fit presque insoutenable.

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça? Demanda Drago. Ce n'est pas comme si nous pouvions nous asseoir ensemble et parler des gars que nous trouvons mignons.

-Est-ce que je le connais?

-Ne soit pas plus stupide que tu ne l'es déjà, s'il te plait.

Il fallait vraiment que lui et Drago aient une discussion sérieuse sur son intelligence. Il était loin d'être stupide. Il était intelligent! Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le blond se faisait un devoir sacré de l'insulter aussi souvent que possible. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans sa voiture et commença à conduire, il ne put s'empêcher de lancer de multiples regards au blond. Homosexuel. Pourquoi maintenant? Ses mains se crispèrent autour du volant alors qu'une chaleur suspecte envahissait son corps.

-Dis-moi au moins quelque chose. N'importe quoi! Supplia Harry.

-Lorsqu'un homme homosexuel m'intéressera… tu seras le premier à le savoir.

Ouais… il supposait qu'il n'aurait pas plus de réponse que ça. Il poussa un long soupir avant de poser son bras autour des épaules de Drago. Un faible sourire apparut alors sur ses lèvres lorsque celui-ci posa aussitôt sa tête contre son bras.

-C'est bon… j'attendrais que tu me le présente… celui qui t'est tombé dans l'œil.

Un simple sourire se forma sur les lèvres du blond avant qu'il ne ferme les yeux. De toute façon, il se fichait bien qui était la personne qui intéressait Drago… Il ne voulait même pas deviner… la seule chose qui comptait était le blond… Seulement lui…

À suivre…


	25. Chapter 25

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis vraiment désolé pour mon retard mais j'étais en pleine mi-session avec des examens par-dessus la tête ! Mais, je suis de retour maintenant !

**Chapitre 25**

_L'__amitié__ est __lente__ à __mûrir__, et la __vie__ si __rapide__. L'__amitié__ est une __fleur__ que le __vent __couche__ et __trop __souvent __déracine__._

Il allait bien falloir qu'il parle à Ron un jour ou l'autre alors pourquoi pas maintenant? Harry essuya vivement ses mains moites sur son jeans alors qu'il essayait, du mieux qu'il pouvait, d'ignorer la boule qui se trouvait au fond de sa gorge. Depuis combien de temps connaissait-il Ron? Depuis ses 5 ans… peut-être même ses 4 ans… C'était Ron qui l'avait présenté à Hermione et à Blaise. C'était Ron qui était venu le consoler lorsque son frère avait été mis dehors. C'était encore Ron qui était venu le voir après qu'il soit allé au procès de son frère. Ron était son meilleur ami. Et il risquait probablement de perdre cette amitié. Qu'était-il sensé faire maintenant? Il ne regrettait pas ce qu'il avait dit à Ginny. Bordel, il était même probable qu'il le répète encore si elle osait faire du mal à Drago un seconde fois. Mais, Ron… son meilleur ami risquait fort de devenir son ennemi s'il continuait de cette manière. Il avait vraiment envie de vomir.

-Est-ce que tu compte sonner ou bien tu vas rester sur le porche? Ça ne me concerne pas vraiment dans les deux cas mais tu as vraiment l'air d'un type louche quand tu restes sur mon porche à regarder les étoiles.

-Il n'y a pas encore d'étoiles. Répliqua Harry.

-Ce n'était pas sur ce point que tu devais t'attarder dans ma phrase.

Les yeux bleus de son meilleur ami se fixèrent sans ménagement sur lui avant qu'il ne lui fasse signe de rentrer. C'était bon signe non? Ou peut-être que cela voulait dire que Ginny ne le lui avait pas encore dit. Non. C'était impossible. C'était de Ginny qu'il parlait. Bien évidemment qu'elle l'avait dit à Ron. Il monta alors avec le roux jusque dans la chambre de celui-ci et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il se tourna alors vers celui-ci et reçu aussitôt un coup de poing au visage. Une grimace se forma alors sur ses lèvres alors qu'il massait douloureusement sa joue.

-Bon maintenant explique-moi pourquoi tu as menacé de mort ma petite sœur. Poursuivit calmement le roux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit? Demanda Harry.

-Pas grand-chose. Juste que tu l'avais menacé de mort. Alors maintenant dis-moi pourquoi tu l'as menacé.

-Parce qu'elle avait fait du mal à Drago.

Il vit le regard de son meilleur ami s'écarquiller et Harry ne put que détourner les yeux. Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une raison suffisante. Après tout, faire du mal à quelqu'un arrivait assez souvent. Mais, il se refusait à voir Drago avec une telle expression sur le visage. Pas quand il pouvait l'éviter. Et si pour cela il devait faire peur à Ginny, et bien il ne se gênerait pas. Parce que Drago était… il était tout simplement trop important. Aucun mal ne devait lui arriver.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait?

-Elle lui a dit quelque chose.

-Quoi?

-Je ne sais pas.

Et il ne voulait même pas le savoir. En fait, il se fichait éperdument de ce qu'elle avait bien pu lui dire. Ce qui comptait c'était qu'elle ne lui dise plus jamais quelque chose comme ça. Et il allait s'assurer que Ginny allait se la fermer autour de Drago. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aller plus loin que la menace. Il l'espérait en tout cas parce que sinon… ses dents se crispèrent alors que ses poings se serraient à ses côtés.

-Si tu essayes de lui faire du mal, je serais obligé de t'étrangler mon vieux. Expliqua calmement Ron.

-Je sais, c'est ta petite sœur. Bien sur que tu veux la protéger.

-Et toi, pourquoi est-ce que tu veux tellement protéger Malfoy? Je te rappelle que c'est à cause de lui que ton frère, un innocent, est en prison.

-Je sais ça.

Ouais, il le savait et il ne tenait pas à y penser. D'accord, Drago avait mal agi sous le coup de la peur. Mais, il réussirait à lui admettre que son frère était innocent. Mais, il ne devait pas lui faire peur. S'il n'avait toujours pas fait libérer son frère… il devait y avoir de bonnes raisons. Il était hors de question qu'il fasse peur à Drago pour libérer son frère. De toute façon, cela n'aiderait personne. Lui et le blond commençaient à devenir proche ce qui voulait que Drago finirait par se confier à lui… Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

-Merde Harry…

-Il me dira la vérité tôt ou tard. Affirma Harry. Je n'ai qu'à être patient.

-Est-ce que tu réalises ce qui se passe?

-Ça m'a surpris moi aussi Ron mais… nous sommes amis maintenant. Je ne laisserais pas ta sœur lui faire du mal.

_-Amis_? C'est vrai… nous sommes amis toi et moi Harry… et pourtant je ne me souviens pas t'avoir déjà tenu la main.

Les sourcils du brun se froncèrent aussitôt alors que ses muscles se tendaient. Il ne voulait pas entendre le reste de la tirade de Ron. Chaque amitié était différente. Lui et Ron ne se tenaient pas la main? Et alors. Le besoin ne s'était tout simplement jamais fait sentir.

-Peu importe.

-Est-ce que vous vous êtes embrassés?

Un rougissement désagréable s'étendit alors sur les joues d'Harry alors qu'il haussait nonchalamment les épaules. Ce n'était pas vraiment des baisers. C'était des remerciements. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils s'étaient embrassés avec la langue ou bien qu'il lui avait touché les fesses. Ils s'étaient à peine effleurer alors pourquoi en faire toute une histoire? Ils étaient juste… un peu plus proche physiquement que la plupart des amis. Mais, rien de sexuel ne s'était passé… et cela n'arriverait jamais parce qu'il n'était pas gay.

-C'était des remerciements. Répondit-il rapidement. Ce n'était pas… sexuel.

-Harry…

-Arrête Ron. Il ne se passe rien.

-Tu joues avec le feu.

-Je ne joue avec rien. Dis juste à ta sœur de ne pas lui faire de mal et je ne lui ferais rien.

Ron lui lança alors un regard penseur avant de laisser échapper un soupir.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose ou une mauvaise chose qui se passe entre toi et Malfoy.

-C'est une bonne chose. Tu ne le connais pas Ron. Il est vraiment…

Un sourire se forma alors sur les lèvres d'Harry alors qu'il se secouait la tête.

-Il est drôle, arrogant, désagréable… gentil… et il a un de ses sourires. Il a des fossettes.

-Comme c'est mignon. Comme tu décrirais ses yeux?

-C'est quoi cette question?

-Tu as menacé de battre ma petite sœur. Ne me pose pas de question et réponds!

Harry haussa alors les épaules avant de se concentrer sur le souvenir des yeux de Drago.

-Il a de grands yeux gris. Souffla-t-il. Quand je l'ai connu, ses yeux n'exprimaient rien du tout. Mais maintenant ils brillent. Ses yeux montrent tout ce qu'il ressent… non… son visage tout entier montre ce qu'il ressent. Il a des fossettes Ron. Trois.

-Tu es tellement stupide, vieux frère.

Le roux lui assena alors une claque sur l'épaule tout en souriant.

-Je vais parler à Ginny ne t'inquiètes pas.

-Merci Ron.

Harry posa alors sa main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami et son sourire s'agrandit imperceptiblement.

-Tu es vraiment mon meilleur ami. Merci.

-Tu ne vas pas m'embrasser?

Le brun sentit son corps sursauter si violemment qu'il recula d'un pas. Et il ne put que fusiller du regard Ron en voyant celui-ci éclater de rire.

-Tu te penses drôle? Siffla-t-il.

-Hilarant même.

-Va te faire foutre.

Il s'apprêtait à continuer à rire lorsqu'il entendit un raclement de gorge provenant de derrière lui. Il se tourna alors pour apercevoir Blaise qui le fixait d'un air interrogateur. Super. Cela voudrait dire que Blaise saurait toute l'histoire dans les cinq prochaines minutes. Après tout Ron était si imbécilement en amour qu'il n'arrivait pas à lui mentir ni à garder le moindre secret.

-Est-ce que je peux entendre la bonne blague?

Ron s'approcha alors du mulâtre et lui passa une main dans les cheveux, un sourire si stupidement doux sur le visage qu'Harry sentit son cœur se serrer pour son meilleur ami. Il ne comprenait rien à l'amour. Il avait cru comprendre un jour mais ce n'était pas vraiment de l'amour. Blaise leva alors la tête vers Ron et lui envoya un regard interrogateur suivit d'un sourire amusé.

-Très bien, je vais aller à la toilette. Vous pourrez finir de vous dire vos blagues puériles.

Et le mulâtre lui fit un vague signe de main avant de partir de la chambre.

-Il a de grands yeux verts. Murmura soudainement Ron. Quand il est contrarié, il se mord la lèvre inférieure.

Un petit rire s'échappa alors des lèvres d'Harry.

-Quand Drago est irrité, il fronce le nez.

-Si ta sœur avait fait du mal à Blaise, je l'aurais menacé aussi.

-Je vois…

Non, il ne voyait pas. Et il ne voulait pas comprendre le sous-entendu de Ron. Lui et Drago étaient de bons amis, et il comptait bien le garder dans sa vie aussi longtemps que possible. En fait, il se refusait à imaginer sa vie sans le blond. Mais, il savait pertinemment que celui-ci ne resterait pas pour toujours. Personne ne restait éternellement. Alors, il ne pouvait que profiter aussi longtemps que possible de sa présence et de sa chaleur. Il ne voulait pas lui faire le moindre mal. Il voulait le protéger. Et il ne pouvait que remercier toutes les divinités de ce monde d'avoir un meilleur ami aussi compréhensible que Ron. Même s'il pouvait sentir qu'il aurait probablement un bleu sur sa joue. Il avait eu bien pire et il l'avait définitivement mérité alors… Il s'en fichait.

-Bon, je vais m'en aller. Annonça Harry.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et s'arrêta brusquement.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu aimes Blaise? Demanda-t-il lentement. Tu es un beau gars. Tu pourrais trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

-Est-ce que tu te proposes Harry? Je suis flatté.

-Je suis sérieux.

Un soupir s'échappa alors des lèvres de Ron.

-Je n'ai pas choisi de l'aimer. Mais, je l'aime c'est tout.

-Tu pourrais trouver un autre gars.

-Je suis amoureux de Blaise. Pas parce qu'il est un gars. Il pourrait être une fille que je l'aimerais. On tombe amoureux d'une personne Harry et non d'un sexe. Ni d'une couleur de peau…

Au même moment, Blaise pénétra dans la chambre et le regard indéchiffrable qu'il lança à Ron montrait clairement qu'il avait entendu toute la conversation… et qu'il n'allait rien faire de ses informations.

-Est-ce que vous avez fini avec vos blagues salaces? Demanda-t-il sèchement.

-On allait commencer à parler de la chatte de Rusard mais tu viens d'interrompre tout notre plaisir.

Le mulâtre lui envoie un sourire hésitant avant de se diriger vers Ron. Harry décida que c'était le moment idéal pour partir. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin à l'extérieur, il laissa échapper un grognement rauque. Pourquoi est-ce que Blaise refusait d'être avec Ron? Alors que les sentiments de celui-ci étaient si évidents? Pourquoi agissait-il comme si rien ne se passait? Comme si tout était normal. Il était évident qu'il était amoureux de Ron et juste parce que sa mère n'aimait pas les hommes blancs… il allait laisser tomber cet amour sans se battre. Il n'y comprenait vraiment rien. Il se mit alors au volant de sa voiture et commença à conduire. Non, il ne comprenait nullement les raisons de Blaise. Et il préférait garder cela ainsi.

À suivre…


	26. Chapter 26

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors, comme je suis désolé d'avoir eu du retard, je fais un nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 26**

_On regarde. On verse une larme sincère, on repart. On compatit, on le pense sans y croire. On regrette, on répète nos histoires. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard. On regarde._

Dieu qu'il s'ennuyait dans ce cours. Harry poussa un long soupir alors que son regard s'attardait longuement sur la nuque de Drago. Ce type avait une de ses nuques… longue et fine… Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'un homme pouvait avoir un physique pareil.

-Bon, je suppose que vous vous souvenez de la rencontre dont je vous parlais la semaine passée. Déclara soudainement son professeur le faisant sursauter.

Une rencontre? Quelle rencontre? Merde… il n'avait aucune envie de devoir écouter une personne ou des personnes parler de sujet qui ne l'intéressait nullement. Peut-être aurait-il mieux fait de ne pas venir à l'école aujourd'hui? Il aurait pu convaincre Drago d'aller au restaurant ou encore au cinéma… Ou bien même de simplement rester chez eux à regarder un film quelconque. Tout aurait été préférable à rester ici à s'ennuyer à mourir et à regarder la nuque du blond. Il préférait largement regarder ses yeux. Un nouveau soupir traversa ses lèvres alors que deux femmes faisaient leur entrer dans la classe, chacune affichant un sourire bienveillant. La première, une blonde rondelette, se mit face à eux tout en croisant les mains sur sa poitrine.

-Bonjour à vous tous et merci de nous accueillir aujourd'hui. Comme votre professeur vous l'a déjà dit, nous sommes ici pour parler d'un sujet assez pénible et qui est encore considéré comme un tabou dans plusieurs milieux de notre société.

L'autre femme, une brunette au teint cuivrée, posa alors une affiche et Harry ne put que sentir son corps se tendre comme un arc alors que son regard déchiffrait lentement le message qui se trouvait sur l'affiche.

« Sortir du silence est difficile mais, l'agression sexuelle ne doit plus jamais être considérée comme un noir secret. Sortez du silence. »

Oh merde. Son regard dériva aussitôt sur Drago. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas voir son visage. Il ne pouvait que dévisager son dos. Comment se sentait-il en ce moment? Que se passait-il dans sa tête? Voulait-il partir de la classe? Avait-il l'envie de vomir? Perdrait-il le contrôle? Une image fugace de Drago lui disant qu'il était sale lui fit monter la bile à la gorge. Non… Il était convaincu que Drago ne perdrait pas le contrôle. Le blond ne se laisserait jamais aller en public. Et puis, il devait en avoir l'habitude non? Cette maudite rencontre ne lui rappellerait pas de mauvais souvenirs. Et si celle-ci lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs… il serait là pour lui. Il serait là pour le réconforter. Il ferait tout pour le faire se sentir en sécurité. Bien évidemment, ce n'était pas comme si Drago avait réellement besoin de lui. Le blond était fort. Il releva alors les yeux vers les intervenantes qui avaient déjà commencé à parler.

-Les statistiques nous disent qu'une fille sur trois se fait agressée dans sa vie alors que pour les garçons, c'est un garçon sur six. Comme vous pouvez le constater, ce phénomène n'a rien d'unique. Il est même courant malheureusement. Pourtant, moins de 50% des personnes agressées admettent avoir été agressé.

Un garçon sur six… Drago était le garçon sur six. Pourquoi cette pensée lui donnait-elle donc tant envie de vomir? Si lui se sentait dans cet état… comment Drago se sentait-il en ce moment en entendant cette parfaite étrangère parler d'un évènement si personnel? Voulait-il lui dire de se taire? Ou, au contraire, voulait-il lui dire de continuer? Voulait-il aller trouver sa mère? Se rappelait-il de son agression? Qu'est-ce qui se passait dans sa tête? Et pourquoi ressentait-il un tel froid à l'intérieur de lui en pensant à cela? Parce que Drago était important pour lui… Parce qu'il ne supportait pas l'idée que quelqu'un lui ait fait le moindre mal. Non… Il ne le supportait pas.

-L'agression sexuelle ne se résume pas à la pénétration contrairement aux croyances populaires. Une simple caresse non voulue est une agression et la victime le ressentira aussi fort que si l'acte de pénétration avait été mis en action.

Il ne voulait pas imaginer un petit Drago dans sa chambre… Il ne voulait pas imaginer ce qu'on avait fait subir à ce petit Drago. À ce qu'il avait du endurer. À ce qu'il devait encore endurer. Cette simple pensée lui donnait envie de frapper quelqu'un… ou d'hurler… ou de trouver un moyen de retourner dans le temps afin d'empêcher ce qui lui était arrivé. Mais, comment se sentait-il? Que ressentait-il en ce moment? Que se passait-il dans sa tête? Pourrait-il seulement un jour véritablement comprendre? Cette pensée le tarauda durant toute l'heure que les intervenantes restèrent. Les mots : « estime de soi, peu d'importance, suicide, dépression, post-traumatique » tourbillonnaient dans sa tête lui donnant presque le vertige. Comment était-ce possible qu'un simple moment dans une existence entière réussisse à tout bouleverser de la sorte? Un geste… un simple geste et la vie de cette personne était changée à jamais… Tout devenait noir autour d'elle… plus rien n'était pareil.

-Il est extrêmement important pour toutes les victimes d'agression sexuelle d'être soutenu. En ignorant l'agression… en faisant comme si la vie était normale après qu'une victime se soit dévoilée ne lui rendra nullement service. Et, il ne faut pas que les victimes oublient une chose fondamentale. Même si la victime pense être seule au monde… qu'il n'y a pas la moindre issue… Il y a un moyen d'avoir de l'aide. Il faut aller chercher de l'aide.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement se fit alors entendre dans la classe. Harry n'eut même pas la force de claquer des mains. Et il pouvait clairement voir que les mains de Drago se trouvaient fermement poser sur son pupitre. Qu'est-ce qui se passait dans sa tête? À quoi pensait-il? Était-il heureux que ces intervenantes essayent de sensibiliser les jeunes à l'agression sexuelle? Ou bien voulait-il leur hurler qu'elles ne comprenaient absolument rien à ce qu'il vivait? Que se passait-il dans son esprit? Est-ce qu'un jour il le saurait? Un soupir de soulagement traversa alors ses lèvres en entendant la cloche annonçant la pause. Il ne s'était jamais senti de cette manière. Il n'était pas une bombe. Il ne voulait pas exploser. Il voulait… Il sentait simplement cet étau autour de son cœur. Comme si une main glacée s'amusait à lui broyer la poitrine. Il se releva immédiatement et fronça les sourcils en voyant l'air parfaitement impassible du blond.

-Est-ce que ça va? Demanda-t-il lentement.

-Pourquoi ça n'irait pas? Répliqua calmement Drago.

-Tu sais pourquoi.

Les yeux gris se levèrent alors vers lui et la froideur qu'il lisait dans ceux-ci lui donna l'envie de reculer d'un pas.

-Je ne peux pas me mettre à pleurer à chaque fois que l'on parle d'agression sexuelle. Ce serait stupide.

Et agir comme si tout allait bien était la meilleure solution? Harry préféra garder la bouche fermée, se contentant de poser une main ferme sur celle du blond. Il sentit aussitôt le mouvement de recul de celle-ci et ne fit que si accrocher encore plus fort. Drago ne réussirait pas à se débarrasser de lui. Le blond avait été là pour lui-même lorsqu'il avait souhaité que celui-ci s'en aille. Alors, il se refusait à le laisser fuir. Il resterait avec lui jusqu'à ce que cette lueur glaciale disparaisse de son regard. Il s'apprêtait à parler lorsque la main de Ron s'abattit sur son dos, le faisant violemment sursauter. Il tourna vivement les yeux vers son meilleur ami et haussa un sourcil en voyant que celui-ci était accompagné de Blaise, bien évidemment, et de Terry Boot.

-Cette séance était intense. Je déteste lorsqu'on parle de ces sujets dépressifs! S'exclama Boot. Il ne pourrait pas faire des séances sur le basket-ball ou quelque chose dans le genre?

-Il est vrai qu'énormément de personne souffre de dépression à cause du basket-ball.

La voix de Drago aurait pu couper la chair de quelqu'un tant elle était froide. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Mais, il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Terry non plus. Probablement que s'il ne connaissait pas Drago… que s'il ne savait pas qu'il avait été agressé… il aurait plaisanté avec Terry lui aussi. Parce que ce sujet ne l'aurait concerné en aucune façon. Mais, maintenant… l'envie lui démangeait d'abattre son poing sur le visage souriant de son ami.

-Nous n'avons jamais eu l'occasion de nous présenter, pas vrai? Déclara Terry. Je m'appelle Terry Boot. Et toi beauté?

Les yeux marron de Terry pétillèrent joyeusement alors qu'il envoyait un sourire de mille watts à Drago. La main d'Harry se raffermit aussitôt autour de celle du blond, l'empêchant de réagir trop promptement au commentaire de Terry.

-Drago Malfoy. Siffla le blond.

-Tu es vraiment mignon Drago.

Avant que personne n'ait le temps de réagir, Terry le poussa soudainement, enlevant efficacement sa main de sur celle de Drago. Puis, il plaqua ses mains sur les bras de Drago avant de poser rapidement ses lèvres sur celles du blond. Le contact ne dura que quelques secondes avant qu'il ne se dégage, un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres.

-Tu sais, Drago… Je suis…

La voix de Terry s'éteint rapidement et Harry tourna vivement sa tête vers le blond. Celui-ci venait de se relever brusquement la respiration haletante. Harry s'apprêtait à lui parler… à faire quelque chose… n'importe quoi… Mais, Drago avait déjà pris ses jambes à son cou. Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer? Il se mit alors à courir derrière le blond. Ses jambes étaient plus longues que celles de Drago. Ce qui l'aiderait, en tout cas il l'espérait, à le rattraper. Drago se laissa alors tomber à quatre pattes dans la petite clairière en arrière de l'école. Harry s'approcha rapidement de lui, posant sa main sur son dos tremblant.

-Drago.

-Ne me touche pas!

Le blond lui envoya alors un regard noir alors que son corps tremblait.

-Drago…

-Je t'ai dit de ne pas me toucher! Va-t-en! Dégage!

Il aurait du respecter sa volonté. Après tout, le blond ne voulait clairement pas de sa présence. Peut-être préférait-il reprendre son calme sans qu'il n'y ait personne autour de lui. Peut-être était-ce la bonne chose à faire… peut-être… Il aurait probablement accepté de partir s'il n'avait pas vu que Drago se mordait la lèvre jusqu'au sang.

-Drago…

Il le prit alors dans ses bras, le ramenant contre sa poitrine. Il sentit immédiatement le corps du blond se crisper contre le sien et, avant que celui-ci n'ait le temps de l'attaquer, il se mit à lui parler à l'oreille.

-Je suis ton ami, Drago… Je ne veux pas te faire de mal… Je veux être là pour toi… s'il te plait… Laisse-moi être là pour toi…

Il se mit alors à lui caresser lentement les cheveux. Brusquement, il sentit le corps de Drago se détendre pour être, à la place, secoué de tremblement. Le blond enfouit alors sa tête contre son torse, ses bras s'enroulant autour de lui alors qu'il se mettait à pleurer.

Ce n'était pas des pleurs ordinaires. Il pouvait sentir la douleur et la tristesse dans chaque sanglot… comme si quelque chose lui déchirait l'intérieur et lui faisait mal… perpétuellement mal… et lui ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de le bercer et de le serrer contre lui. Il était impuissant face à cette douleur et cette tristesse. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Il ne pouvait rien faire sauf le serrer contre lui et lui parler… Il ne comprenait que trop bien l'impuissance. Il comprenait parfaitement le sentiment de n'être qu'un spectateur d'évènements qui ne pouvait qu'affecter toute sa vie sans avoir aucun pouvoir pour changer le cours des choses… Il avait appris à accepter cet état des choses… il avait appris à regarder sans ressentir quoi que ce soit. Et pourtant… en entendant ses sanglots venant de la bouche de Drago. Il ne pouvait que maudit avec haine sa parfaite impuissance.

À suivre…


	27. Chapter 27

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 27**

_Un __baiser __fait __moins__ de __bruit__ qu'un __canon__ mais l'__écho__ en __dure__ plus __longtemps__._

Entendre les pleurs de Drago ne faisait que lui rappeler la douleur de n'avoir aucun pouvoir sur le destin de ceux qui lui étaient chers… Entendre ses pleurs était l'équivalent d'un coup de poignard en plein milieu de l'estomac alors que l'ennemi l'avait menotté et qu'il était parfaitement impuissant contre la douleur qu'on lui infligeait… Il ne pouvait que tenir le blond contre lui et lui murmurer des paroles sans queue ni tête qui ne servait visiblement à rien. Il détestait cette impuissance. Une part de lui mourrait d'envie de prendre la tête de Terry et de ka fracassé à répétition sur un mur.

Mais, cela ne changerait absolument rien à ce qui venait de se passer. En fait, Drago ne pleurait même pas à cause de ce que Terry lui avait fait. N'importe qui d'autre n'aurait pas réagi aussi fortement au geste stupide de Terry… N'importe qui d'autre lui aurait lancé un regard noir ou aurait éclaté de rire… Mais, ce n'était pas le cas de Drago… Parce que la douleur du blond remontait loin… très loin… Quelqu'un lui avait fait mal et il ne pouvait rien faire pour arrêter ce moment. Parce que ce moment n'était qu'un souvenir. Un souvenir qui vivait dans la tête de Drago. Un souvenir encore bien trop présent et contre lequel il ne pouvait absolument rien faire.

Les pleurs de Drago se tarirent lentement et le blond releva ses yeux vers lui. Seigneur… ses yeux étaient si noyés de larmes et son visage semblait tellement triste… Que pouvait-il faire pour arrêter cette peine? Rien… il ne pouvait rien faire. Il ne pouvait qu'offrir une épaule réconfortante et lui caresser les cheveux. Il ne pouvait pas rentrer dans sa tête et tuer son agresseur encore et encore jusqu'à ce que le souvenir de cette douleur… de cette trahison disparaisse.

-Je croyais être enfin redevenu normal. Chuchota le blond. Je croyais vraiment être redevenu normal.

-Tu es normal. Riposta aussitôt Harry.

-Ne me mens pas. Je ne suis pas normal. Je ne serais jamais normal.

Drago enfouit de nouveau sa tête contre son épaule alors que des larmes amères tombaient sur son chandail. Il n'était pas normal. Il n'était pas comme les autres garçons de son âge qui se seraient fâchés contre Terry ou qui auraient rit… Non, lui pleurait, hurlait et tremblait. Il n'y avait rien de normal dans cette réaction. Et pourtant… la seule chose qu'il désirait vraiment… Pourquoi est-ce qu'Harry le comprenait vraiment?

Pourquoi comprenait-il tellement ce sentiment de regarder les autres autour de lui qui n'avaient pas le moindre souci… que leur plus gros problème était d'avoir une bonne note ou d'avoir l'amour de quelqu'un… Ces gens autour de lui qui ne connaissaient rien de la véritable douleur et qui pensait encore que le monde était beau et gentil… Ces gens qu'il ne comprenait pas et qu'il enviait tellement… qu'il méprisait et jalousait à l'intérieur de lui-même… Pourquoi comprenait-il donc tellement Drago?

-Tu n'es pas normal. Approuva le brun. Mais, est-ce que la normalité est quelque chose d'aussi beau? D'aussi enviable?

Le blond releva ses yeux rougis par les larmes et Harry sentit sa respiration se bloquer dans sa poitrine. Il ne supportait pas cette peine. Il ne supportait pas de voir Drago dans un tel état… Il voulait le voir sourire… il voulait le voir heureux. Mais, comment était-il supposé se battre contre un adversaire dont il ignorait tout. Pouvait-il vraiment mettre un visage sur l'agression? L'agression était un geste. Un simple geste. Et pourtant… il regardait le visage de Drago et voyait bien plus que cela… Alors, comment était-il sensé l'aider?

-C'est les gens normaux qui reçoivent la fameuse claque de la réalité. Nous, les gens anormaux, on ne se laisse pas faire. On se méfie des autres. Nous savons que l'univers n'est pas beau ni gentil. On ne peut plus nous faire de mal.

-Mais… ce sont les gens normaux qui vivent des expériences normales.

Les lèvres de Drago se tordirent en une grimace douloureuse alors qu'il posait une main sur sa gorge, semblant essayer de retenir un cri à l'intérieur de lui. Pourquoi pouvait-il aussi comprendre cela?

-C'est eux qui se marient et qui ont des enfants. C'est eux qui tombent amoureux et qui sont capables de faire l'amour. C'est eux qui se couvrent de ridicules et qui en rient. Nous… Nous nous restons cacher dans notre coin, seul et misérable, à prier pour que plus personne ne nous fasse le moindre mal. À prier encore et encore pour que la douleur enfin disparaisse et que nous devenions ce que nous étions sensés devenir si cette personne n'était pas venue gâcher notre vie.

Les yeux de Drago se remplirent de nouveau de larmes alors qu'il se mordait férocement la lèvre inférieure. Il avait si froid à l'intérieur. À prier pour ne plus que personne ne leurs fassent de mal? Oui… il ne pouvait que faire ça, pas vrai? Il ne pouvait que regarder le monde extérieur… regarder les gens tomber amoureux, se faire briser le cœur, rire avec leurs amis, être bien dans leur peau… sans réaliser quel précieux cadeau il avait d'être aussi normal.

-Qui a dit que les gens anormaux ne pouvaient pas avoir ce que les normaux ont? Demanda Harry. Qui a décidé ça?

-C'est évident. Regarde-moi! Je ne peux pas supporter qu'un homme me touche. Je ne veux pas! Je ne peux pas! C'est dégoutant. C'est répugnant!

Harry posa alors délicatement sa main sur la joue de Drago, la caressant tendrement. Le corps du blond se figea contre lui alors qu'il tournait ses grands yeux gris dans sa direction. Ce n'était pas vrai. L'amour physique n'était pas sensé être dégoûtant. L'agression n'était pas la norme. Le plaisir et la joie étaient la norme. Ses lèvres se posèrent gentiment sur la joue du blond et il sentit les mains de celui-ci se crisper sur son chandail alors que ses lèvres dérivaient jusqu'à la bouche fine. Ce n'était pas vrai. L'amour physique n'était pas une agression. Tant et aussi longtemps que Drago ne comprendrait pas ça… Ses rêves et ses espoirs seraient à jamais vains.

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsque celles-ci se posèrent finalement sur celles de Drago. Il pouvait sentir que le corps du blond était aussi tendu qu'un arc. Il pouvait sentir l'anxiété qui sortait de chaque pore de la peau de Drago. Ses deux mains partirent alors caresser le dos du blond, essayant de détendre les muscles crispées. Au bout de quelques minutes, il sentit le corps de Drago se relâcher contre le sien alors que sa bouche s'entrouvrait légèrement. Harry hésita quelques secondes avant de passer lentement sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure de Drago. Il ne voulait pas lui faire peur. Il ne voulait pas que l'image de l'agresseur de Drago se superpose à la sienne. Mais, il devait absolument prouver au blond qu'il y avait de l'espoir pour lui…

Sa langue se fit alors un peu plus aventurière et il laisse celle-ci se faufiler, toujours aussi doucement, dans la bouche de Drago. Pendant quelques secondes, il ne fit que s'amuser à effleurer à peine la langue du blond. Il ne devait pas lui faire peur. Il devait éprouver du plaisir et non de la peur. C'était ça le plus important. Il sentit son cœur se mettre à battre à la chamade dans sa poitrine lorsque la langue de Drago se mit à danser avec la sienne et que les mains du blond vinrent entourer son cou. Il entrouvrit alors plus grands ses lèvres, ne se lassant pas d'explorer tous les endroits secrets de la bouche du blond. Il ne pouvait pas décrire le goût de Drago.

Ce n'était pas comme embrasser une fille… Ce n'était pas comme embrasser un garçon… C'était embrasser un être infiniment fragile et vouloir absolument que celui-ci éprouve le plus de plaisir possible. Lorsqu'il n'y eut plus d'air entre eux, il relâcha la bouche de Drago et, avant que celui-ci ne puisse dire quelque chose, il laissa ses lèvres dériver jusqu'à la nuque gracile. Un tremblement secoua alors le corps du blond et Harry se fit un devoir de ne pas laisser sa langue et ses dents explorer la peau blanche. Il ne pouvait que laisser ses lèvres effleurer et caresser la peau si douce de Drago. Seigneur qu'il avait la peau douce… L'envie de sucer cette peau se fit sentir dans son bas-ventre et il ferma les yeux, se contentant de caresser un peu plus amplement le dos de Drago.

Il ne lui ferait pas peur. Il était hors de question qu'il lui fasse peur. Ce moment était pour Drago… Juste pour lui… Lorsque les mains du blond s'agrippèrent à ses cheveux, plaquant un peu plus son visage contre la peau à l'odeur de pomme, Harry laissa échapper un faible gémissement et sentit la peau de Drago frissonner. Un sourire se forma alors sur ses lèvres et il ouvrit légèrement la bouche, aspirer une petite partie de la peau du blond. Sa langue se mit alors de la partie et le petit soupir qui s'échappa des lèvres de Drago lui crispa le ventre de désir.

Il avait envie d'allonger Drago sur l'herbe fraîche et de laisser ses mains partirent à la découverte de ce corps… Il voulait embrasser chaque parcelle de cette peau nue et entendre Drago gémir de plus en plus fort contre lui… Il retira précipitamment sa bouche de la nuque du blond, clignant lentement des paupières. Il ne laisserait pas son désir le contrôler. Il n'était qu'un homme après tout. Un homme qui n'avait pas baisé depuis vraiment longtemps. Et Drago était tout sauf une aventure d'un soir… ou un moyen d'assouvir ses pulsions.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent alors ceux de Drago qui le fixaient avec une étrange expression. Sa main partie alors se poser sur la joue de son ami, un sourire hésitant se formant sur ses lèvres.

-Tu vois? Souffla-t-il. Tu es capable de te laisser aller. Il suffit que tu aies confiance en la personne qui te touche. Lorsque tu tomberas véritablement amoureux d'une personne et que cette personne gagnera entièrement ta confiance… Tout ira bien.

Les yeux de Drago papillonnèrent doucement avant qu'un grand sourire ne se forme sur ses lèvres, ses trois fossettes apparaissant devant lui. Seigneur qu'il était beau lorsqu'il souriait. Il n'avait jamais vu un sourire pareil. Ce sourire lui donnait envie de sourire aussi… ou bien de poser ses propres lèvres sur ce sourire… ce qui était une envie ridicule bien évidemment puisqu'il n'était pas gay.

-Tu as raison. Déclara Drago. Pour une fois.

-Hé! J'ai souvent raison tu sauras.

Le blond haussa nonchalamment les épaules avant de se relever, lui tendant la main pour l'aider. Harry s'en saisit avec un grand sourire.

-Tu es sur de pouvoir supporter mon poids. Après tout, tu es tellement petit et mignon.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas parler de moi en ces termes!

Le brun roula avec amusement ses yeux avant de se lever à son tour. Dès qu'il fut sur ses pieds, il baissa son regard vers Drago qui le fixait toujours avec cette étrange expression sur le visage. Harry lui tapota alors le nez.

-Qu'est-ce qui se trame dans cette jolie tête? Demanda-t-il.

-Je ne pense pas que j'apprécie que tu m'appelles « jolie tête ».

-Bon d'accord. Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans cette laide tête?

Le coup de coude qu'il reçut en plein milieu de l'estomac lui coupa efficacement le souffle qu'il s'empressa de reprendre pour se mettre à rire aux éclats alors que Drago lui lançait un regard noir.

-Je pense que tu es quelqu'un de vraiment bizarre. Déclara Drago.

-Merci infiniment. Répliqua sarcastiquement Harry.

Il s'apprêtait à partir vers sa classe lorsque Drago enroula ses bras autour de sa taille, posant sa tête sur son épaule.

-Mais c'est ce que j'aime chez toi.

Il n'appréciait nullement que son cœur manque un battement. Et il appréciait encore moins le rougissement qui venait de s'étendre sur ses joues. Mais, il était impossible pour lui de repousser Drago alors il se contenta d'enfouir ses mains dans ses poches, l'air bougon et un rougissement désagréable sur le visage.

À suivre…


	28. Chapter 28

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 28**

_Et vous dire. Au nom de tous les miens. Que tant qu'on vit et tant qu'on aime. Tout va bien_.

Dès que lui et Drago rentrèrent dans la classe, il vit Terry se précipiter vers Drago, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise. Il sentit aussitôt le corps du blond se raidir à ses côtés alors que celui-ci s'efforçait d'afficher un air impassible. Avant qu'il puisse ordonner à son ami de partir, pour laisser enfin le temps à Drago de vraiment se calmer, celui-ci pencha la tête par l'avant.

-Je suis vraiment désolé Malfoy. Déclara-t-il d'emblée. C'est juste que mon ami m'a mis au défi d'embrasser la personne que je trouve la plus attirante dans la classe et je dois dire que depuis que je t'ai vu… Je te trouve vraiment…

Un rougissement écarlate s'étala alors sur les joues de Terry alors qu'il se massait inconfortablement la nuque. Harry laissa son regard dériver vers Drago qui fixait toujours son ami avec une froideur presqu'insoutenable. Il avait déjà reçu ses regards glacés du blond et plaignait sincèrement Terry d'avoir à les supporter. Bien que tout soit entièrement de sa faute. Il réfléchirait à deux fois avant de faire des actions aussi stupides et s'en y avoir véritablement réfléchis. Il poussa un soupir exaspéré avant de poser son bras autour des épaules du blond, massant légèrement le bras tendu de celui-ci.

-Tu as été vraiment stupide Terry. Commença froidement Harry. Si tu l'embrasses encore sans lui demander sa permission, je serais obligé de te tuer.

Il savait pertinemment que Drago ne lui donnerait jamais sa permission de toute façon. Le blond leva alors son visage vers lui, les sourcils froncés, avant d'hausser les épaules. Une part de lui avait envie de prendre le visage de Terry et de le fracasser durement contre un mur. Il n'oublierait pas de si tôt la vision des joues sillonnées de larmes salées de Drago. Mais ses larmes n'avaient pas vraiment quelque chose à voir avec Terry. Celui-ci n'était qu'un peu de sel jeté dans une plaie à vif qui n'attendait qu'une occasion pour se faire sentir. Donc, étrangler Terry ne servirait à rien. La seule et unique personne qu'il souhaitait étrangler était l'enfoiré qui avait osé toucher Drago contre son gré. Ses yeux se plissèrent dangereusement alors qu'un grognement menaçait de sortir de sa gorge. Oui… il aurait tout donné pour tuer très lentement la personne qui avait osé faire du mal à Drago.

Merde… mieux valait ne pas penser à ça. Le professeur rentra alors dans la classe et Drago lui envoya un petit sourire avant de se dégager de sa poigne afin d'aller s'asseoir. Harry ne put que se maudire silencieusement en sentant un étrange vide à l'intérieur de lui. Bon sang ! Il n'avait pas besoin de toucher Drago vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre ! De toute façon, il ne restait que cette période avant que la cloche sonne enfin et qu'il puisse retourner chez lui. Là, il aurait toute la soirée pour être prêt de Drago et effleurer ses cheveux et son visage. Un petit sourire se forma sur ses lèvres et il partit s'asseoir à sa place, déterminé à écouter le cours.

()

Un éclat de rire s'échappa de ses lèvres en regardant Drago froncer le nez.

-Tu ne veux pas je t'appelle _Monsieur Populaire_ ? Demanda avec amusement Harry. Comment suis-je sensé t'appeler alors ?

-J'ai un nom parfaitement utilisable et dont je n'ai pas honte contrairement à **ton** nom.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon nom ? Répliqua avec légèreté le brun.

-Il est laid.

-Je suis obligé d'être en désaccord Monsieur Dragon.

Le regard torve que lui lança le blond le fit rire encore plus alors qu'il se stationnait près de chez-lui. Il fronça soudainement les sourcils en voyant que son père était déjà de retour. Il n'était jamais chez-eux à cette heure ? Pourquoi était-il là ? Était-ce à cause de sa mère ? Avait-elle fait une autre tentative ? Un frisson d'horreur lui traversa le corps alors qu'il grimaçait. Non… ce n'était pas possible. Elle était surveillée après tout. Elle ne pouvait pas essayer de se suicider de nouveau. Est-ce que cela voulait dire… qu'elle était de retour ? Pourquoi cette pensée le remplissait encore plus d'horreur que la première ? Il devait y avoir quelque chose d'anormale avec lui. De vraiment anormale.

Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas que sa mère revienne à la maison ? Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il la verrait vraiment. Elle se contenterait de marcher dans sa chambre en chantant ou en pleurant dépendant de son humeur. Elle n'allait certainement pas s'abaisser à venir lui parler. Sauf lors des rares occasions où elle venait pleurer dans ses bras. Merde… Pourquoi avait-il donc si froid à l'intérieur de son être ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ? Demanda soudainement Drago en posant sa main sur son bras. Tu trembles.

-Oh ! Non, tout va bien.

Il envoya alors un petit sourire rassurant au blond avant de sortir précipitamment de sa voiture. Il ne pouvait pas commencer à parler de ses problèmes alors que Drago en avait déjà bien suffisamment. Il pouvait encore sentir les larmes de Drago sur sa chemise… alors non… Il était hors de question qu'il commence à se plaindre sur sa « pauvre » vie alors que Drago souffrait tellement à l'intérieur de lui. Une main s'enroula alors autour de la sienne, l'obligeant à s'arrêter. Il n'osait pas se tourner vers le blond… il n'osait pas regarder dans ses yeux gris…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Répéta lentement le blond.

-Rien.

-C'est évident que quelque chose te tracasse Harry. Dis-le-moi.

-Tu as déjà assez de problèmes comme ça.

Il ne s'attendait nullement à ce que Drago lui lâche la main pour, à la place, lui lancer une claque retentissante sur la joue. Il n'avait pas si mal qu'il était complètement surpris. Et les regards noirs que Drago lui lançaient le rendaient encore plus perplexe. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mériter une claque ? Il n'avait rien dit bon sang !

-Alors maintenant je ne suis pas assez fort pour t'écouter. C'est ce que tu es entrain d'insinuer ? Siffla glacialement Drago.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça. Rétorqua Harry. Mais… bon écoute… Tu as passé une très mauvaise journée aujourd'hui. Tu n'as pas besoin d'entendre mes états d'âme.

Avant que Drago ne puisse se mettre à protester, il posa tendrement sa main sur la joue du blond et ne put que sourire en voyant un voile rose s'étendre sur le visage du blond.

-Tu as mal maintenant, non ? Déclara paisiblement Harry.

-Je…

-Je vais bien. Assura le brun. J'ai peur, mais j'ai toujours peur. Tu n'as pas besoin de prendre sur tes épaules chacune de mes émotions. Je sais que je peux compter sur toi. Mais, accepte ta propre fragilité d'accord ?

Il caressa délicatement du pouce la peau douce et eut la satisfaction de voir Drago hocher lentement la tête. Sa mère devait bien revenir un jour. Il n'allait pas s'effondrer à cause de cela. Elle était sa mère après tout. Il se devait de l'aimer, de la chérir et de vouloir la protéger. Peu importait le fait qu'elle ne ressente visiblement pas la même chose… Il se devait d'être un bon fils pour elle. Enfin… un aussi bon fils qu'il pouvait l'être.

-Je sais que je suis… fragile en ce moment. Souffla Drago. Mais, tu as un de ses regards…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon regard ?

-Il me dit… que si je ne te demande pas comment tu vas… Tu risques de tout garder à l'intérieur de toi jusqu'à ce que la douleur soit intolérable.

Il ignorait s'il devait détester ou adorer le fait qu'avec une simple phrase, Drago réussissait à faire son cœur s'emballer. La seule chose dont il était convaincu… c'était que de savoir que Drago s'inquiétait pour lui… lui donnait l'envie idiote de sourire comme un imbécile. Il ne se retint pas et colla doucement son front contre celui du blond.

-Je ne me cacherais pas de toi. Promit-il. Si j'ai trop mal… Je viendrais te voir. Mais, c'est toi qui a mal maintenant. Alors, penses à toi d'accord.

Drago hocha légèrement la tête contre la sienne tout en fermant les yeux. Il sentait vraiment bon… Sa peau était douce… Le souvenir du baiser qu'ils avaient échangé lui fit palpiter désagréablement le cœur et il s'obligea à chasser cette image de son esprit. Drago était son ami. Non… il était plus que son ami… Il était quelqu'un qu'il voulait protéger à tout prix et qui faisait son cœur battre plus vite. Il représentait quelque chose de si fort dans son cœur qu'il n'arrivait pas à véritablement trouver un mot pour décrire ce sentiment. La seule chose qui comptait… c'était que ce sentiment était si vrai que plus rien d'autre n'avait la moindre importance.

-Allons à l'intérieur.

Il cessa alors de caresser la joue de Drago et partit vers sa maison, son cœur battant à la chamade. Il ignorait ce qui lui faisait le plus mal au cœur. Cesser d'être aussi proche physiquement de Drago ou bien l'idée de revoir sa mère. Il ouvrit alors la porte et haussa un sourcil perplexe en voyant son père en grande contemplation du plafond. Celui-ci baissa brusquement la tête avant de lui envoyer un petit sourire et de s'approcher de lui afin de lui ébouriffer les cheveux. La surprise face à ce geste lui donna l'envie immédiate de se dégager. Il se retint avec peine en sentant la présence de Drago à ses côtés. Le blond lui avait déjà demandé quel était son problème avec son père et sa réaction avait été de lui faire mal. Il n'allait certainement pas tenter le diable alors que Drago était toujours aussi fragile.

-Pourquoi es-tu là aussi tôt ? Demanda lentement Harry.

Il n'entendait pas les bruits de pas de sa mère à l'étage. Est-ce que cela voulait dire… qu'elle n'était pas encore de retour ? L'envie de pousser un soupir de soulagement le fit grimacer de dégout. Quel genre de fils soupirait en sachant que sa mère n'était pas de retour à la maison ? Des fils comme lui de toute évidence.

-J'ai parlé à la mère de Drago et je voulais lui transmettre son message.

Il vit Drago froncer aussitôt les sourcils.

-Je la vois dans deux jours. Répliqua Drago. Pourquoi…

-Tu lui demanderas. Rétorqua nonchalamment son père. Elle voulait que je te dise qu'elle t'a inscrit à un concours de peinture. Si tu gagnes ce concours… tu pourrais rentrer dans une célèbre école d'art. N'est-ce pas extraordinaire ?

S'il devait en juger par l'air assombri de Drago, non, il ne s'agissait pas d'une bonne nouvelle. Le blond passa alors à côté de lui avant de monter rapidement les marches d'escaliers. Harry et son père échangèrent un regard perplexe avant que le brun ne se mette à courir après Drago. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête du blond ? Pourquoi avait-il donc réagi de cette manière ?

Il pénétra vivement dans la chambre de celui-ci pour voir Drago entrain de tourner, avec une certaine rage, les pages de son cahier de dessin. Harry s'approcha lentement de lui avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule raide comme une barre de fer du blond. Celui-ci se contenta de lui jeter un regard irrité.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a fait ça ? Siffla-t-il. Je lui ai déjà dit que je n'irai pas dans une école d'art.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas y aller ?

-Parce que ça coûte de l'argent. Enormément d'argent. Et, il n'y a aucune garanti que je réussirais. C'est un projet stupide. Très stupide.

Le blond s'apprêtait visiblement à déchirer violemment ses dessins et Harry n'eut d'autres choix que de le tourner brusquement vers lui en lui tenant fermement les bras afin qu'il ne fasse rien de stupide.

-Pourquoi est-ce que ce serait un projet stupide ? Tes dessins sont beaux.

-Pas assez beau. Répliqua le blond.

La colère de Drago sembla le quitter soudainement et il baissa la tête vers le sol, n'osant visiblement pas le regard face à face.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ?

-Parce que je n'arrive pas à dessiner ce que je veux dessiner.

Il se dégagea alors de l'étreinte d'Harry pour se passer nerveusement la main dans les cheveux.

-Je veux pouvoir dessiner quelque chose qui touche le cœur des gens. Chuchota-t-il. Je veux pouvoir dessiner quelque chose qui fera réagir quelqu'un. Je veux qu'une personne regarde mes dessins et se disent « Voilà ce que je ressens. Voilà ce que je suis. ».

Il enroula alors ses bras autour de lui, n'osant toujours pas le regarder.

-Je veux pouvoir dessiner un sentiment… Une émotion… Juste un moment qui a réussi à tout changer. Je veux que mon art ressemble à ça, mais j'en suis incapable. Alors, je ne veux pas montrer mes dessins.

Qu'était-il sensé dire dans une telle situation ? Il n'était pas doué avec les mots. Il n'avait jamais eu à être doué. Personne ne s'était jamais vraiment confié à lui. Ou bien, s'il osait se confier, Harry n'avait jamais eu à répondre quoi que ce soit. Mais maintenant… il voulait pouvoir dire quelque chose qui réussirait à faire comprendre à Drago ce qu'il pensait de ses dessins… Il se saisit alors du cahier du blond et tomba sur l'image de Narcissa Malfoy. Elle souriait toujours de son air paisible, son regard semblant lui dire de venir lui donner un câlin. Et il éclata soudainement de rire.

-Tu es stupide. Déclara-t-il. Comment peux-tu dire que tes dessins ne reflètent aucune émotion.

Les yeux de Drago se posèrent vivement sur lui mais il ne lui prêta aucune attention. Il était bien trop occupé à dévisager le beau visage de Narcissa Malfoy.

-Ta mère est vraiment une belle femme. Continua-t-il.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je sais que mes dessins sont beaux. Ce n'est pas ça le problème.

-Tu es vraiment stupide. Répéta Harry. Comment peux-tu priver le monde de ton talent ?

-Tu es mon ami, c'est pour ça que tu me dis ça.

-Tu as raison. Même si tu aurais dessiné comme un pied, je t'aurais dit de tenter ta chance et de vivre ton rêve. Et, lorsque tu aurais échoué, je t'aurais dit de ne pas abandonner et qu'il y a toujours une autre chance. Je t'aurais parlé de tous ces grands artistes qui ont déjà reçu des refus, je t'aurais encouragé jusqu'à ce que tu deviennes à peu près bon. Parce que tu es mon ami.

Il passa lentement sa main sur le visage de Narcissa Malfoy, souriant gentiment alors qu'il savait pertinemment que ses yeux ne souriaient nullement.

-Pourtant… Lorsque je regarde tes dessins, je ne pense pas à notre amitié. Je regarde le dessin de ta mère et je me dis « Ah… c'est ça avoir une mère… Une mère qui t'aime… une mère qui te voit… C'est à ça que sa ressemble d'avoir une mère qui nous aime… ». C'est pour ça que tu es un imbécile. Parce que, avec un simple dessin, tu réussis à me rendre jaloux de ta relation avec ta mère.

Il daigna alors s'approcher de Drago et posa le cahier entre ses mains délicates. Il pouvait voir la surprise dans les traits du blond… son ébahissement total face à sa déclaration.

-Tes dessins sont remplis d'émotions Drago. Dommage que tu sois trop aveugle pour le voir.

Sans un mot de plus, il quitta la chambre du blond.

À suivre…


	29. Chapter 29

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 29**

_L'__art__ de __peindre__ n'est que l'__art__ d'__exprimer__ l'__invisible__ par le __visible__._

Peut-être avait-il été trop dur avec Drago. Harry ferma lentement les yeux tout en s'étirant sur son lit. Peut-être aurait-il du le convaincre plus gentiment au lieu de le traiter d'imbécile et de lui parler de jalousie et d'aveuglement. Mais, bon sang ! Il avait raison ! Comment une personne ne pouvait-elle pas voir que son talent était indéniable ? Il y avait tant de monde qui souhaiterait avoir le talent de Drago et le blond était trop aveugle pour se saisir d'une opportunité en or ! Si sa mère lui disait de s'inscrire à ce concours…

Cela voulait dire qu'elle avait suffisamment d'argent pour l'y envoyer. Elle ne l'aurait jamais proposé sinon. Alors, Drago devait arrêter de jouer au martyr et accepter que sa mère l'aimait plus que tout au monde. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait donné pour avoir une chose pareille… Mais, ce n'était pas toujours ainsi. Ce n'était pas toutes les mères qui aimaient leurs enfants. Il devait même se considérer comme privilégié. Au moins, sa mère ne le détestait pas. Elle se fichait de son existence mais elle ne le détestait pas.

Il devait vraiment arrêter de penser à elle. Ne serait-ce que pour sa propre santé mentale. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si le fils qu'elle aimait réellement était homosexuel et en prison. Tom… son cœur se crispa dans sa poitrine en réalisant qu'il n'était pas allé voir son grand frère pendant au moins deux semaines. Il n'avait même pas pensé à lui. Il était bien trop occupé à penser à… À celui qui l'avait mis en prison.

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il hocha résolument la tête. Il irait voir son frère très bientôt. Il irait le voir, prendrait de ses nouvelles et essaierait de sortir les vers du nez de Drago. Il n'avait pas le choix de toute façon. Il devait au moins ça au fils prodige qui avait été trop aimé par leurs parents. Il se détestait vraiment lorsque ses pensées allaient dans cette direction. Il était vraiment pathétique.

Il haussa un sourcil sans ouvrir les yeux en sentant quelqu'un s'asseoir sur son lit. Et il savait pertinemment que ce quelqu'un ne pouvait qu'être Drago. Son père aurait fait plus de bruits et sa mère n'était pas encore revenue… et elle pouvait prendre tout son temps pour revenir. Une grimace menaça de défigurer son visage et il s'obligea à rester stoïque. Une main hésitante se posa alors sur son cœur et il sentit aussitôt celui-ci s'accélérer. Pourquoi est-ce qu'une simple caresse de Drago le mettait dans cet état? Était-il donc tellement en manque? Alors, pourquoi n'avait-il pas envie de coucher avec une fille? Il se poserait ces questions plus tard.

-Est-ce que tu pensais vraiment ce que tu m'as dit? Murmura le blond.

-Bien évidemment, imbécile aveugle.

Harry laissa échapper un petit rire lorsque Drago lui pinça légèrement la peau. Il se fichait que le blond ne supportait pas qu'on l'insulte. Il l'avait amplement mérité.

-Je ne suis pas un imbécile.

-Mais, tu es aveugle, pas vrai?

-Je ne répondrais pas sans la présence de mon avocat.

Son sourire s'agrandit alors sur son visage tandis qu'il se décidait à ouvrir un œil. Drago rougissait légèrement tout en le fixant avec une étrange intensité. Harry lui envoya un faible sourire avant de refermer son œil. Il était fatigué. Il n'était même pas 7 heures du soir et il était déjà si fatigué. Il ignorait pourquoi et s'en fichait complètement.

-Je ne crois pas que de participer à ce concours changerait quoi que ce soit. Poursuivit le blond. Ma mère est à l'hôpital même si elle commence à se sentir mieux… Elle n'est pas riche, même si nous ne sommes pas pauvres. Il n'y a aucune garantie que je réussisse même si j'allais dans cette école et je pense…

-Poule mouillée.

Il était trop épuisé pour s'énerver contre Drago mais franchement! De quel droit osait-il s'insulter de la sorte? Comment osait-il se trouver des tas d'excuses stupides pour ne pas aller à la poursuite de ses rêves? D'accord, il ne réussirait peut-être pas. D'accord, peut-être qu'il s'y briserait les dents. Mais, cela ne changerait rien au fait que s'il ne prenait pas ce risque… Il ne resterait qu'avec un stupide regret… Et, Dieu savait qu'il s'y connaissait en matière de regret. Ce n'était pas du tout un sentiment agréable

-Je ne suis pas une poule mouillée! S'indigna Drago.

-Oui tu l'es. À te chercher des excuses pour ne pas prendre ce que tu désires.

-Je ne me cherche pas des _excuses_. Cracha le blond. Je t'énumère des raisons parfaitement logiques pour ne pas…

-Tu m'énumères de tas d'excuses parfaitement logiques afin de ne pas échouer. Mieux vaut ne rien faire que d'échouer, n'est-ce pas?

Pendant quelques minutes, Drago resta silencieux. Merde… avait-il été trop sévère? Il ne voulait pas blesser Drago. Mais, il n'allait certainement pas lui laisser l'opportunité de ne pas prendre une chance sur son art juste parce qu'il avait peur. D'accord, il y avait une chance qu'il échoue. Mais, ce n'était pas la fin du monde. Au moins, il aurait essayé. Il n'aurait qu'à se recycler. Il n'aurait qu'à aller étudier pour apprendre un autre métier. Mais, au moins qu'il se donne une chance, bon sang! Juste une minuscule chance d'avoir ce qu'il désirait vraiment…

-Si j'échoue… S'ils me disent que je ne suis pas assez bon… Ça va me briser le cœur. J'en ai marre d'avoir le cœur brisé.

Harry rouvrit alors les paupières avant de se redresser sur son lit. Drago se refusait à le regarder, préférant fixer l'un de ses murs. Il posa alors délicatement ses mains sur les épaules tendues et attendit patiemment que le blond se tourne dans sa direction. Et un minuscule sourire se forma sur ses lèvres lorsque les yeux gris se posèrent sur lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu auras forcément le cœur brisé?

-Ne joue pas à l'idiot. Pourquoi gagnerais-je? Est-ce que tu sais le nombre de personne qui s'inscrivent à ces stupides concours?

-Est-ce que tu sais le nombre de personne qui réussisse à toucher le cœur des gens avec leurs dessins?

Il pouvait comprendre l'envie de rester immobile pour ne pas prendre de risque… Cette envie de rester parfaitement immobile afin d'empêcher quiconque de nous faire du mal. Il comprenait cette peur dévorante qui empêchait les gens de prendre une chance… Une simple et minuscule chance… Pour ne plus jamais être déçu. Mais, qu'est-ce que cela faisait? Est-ce que de rester immobile rendait la personne heureuse? Les humains n'étaient-ils pas désignés à chercher le bonheur à n'importe quel prix? Alors pourquoi restaient-ils immobiles, refusant de prendre le moindre risque… préférant rester dans leur tranquillité plutôt que de chercher le vrai bonheur?

-Je ne veux… Je ne _peux_ pas participer.

-Menteur.

Ses mains partirent alors se poser sur les joues douces alors que ses pouces se promenaient sur la peau de porcelaine. Le contraste entre leurs deux peaux était réellement fascinant. Et Dieu savait comment la peau de Drago était douce.

-Qu'est-ce qui va se passer si je perds? Demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

-Je vais t'emmener des fleurs. Des roses blanches.

-Je n'aime pas les roses.

-Tu es difficile dans tout dis donc.

Un sourire commença alors s'épanouir sur le visage du blond. Ses lèvres commençaient à remonter vers le haut… ses lèvres… La vision persistante de lui s'appropriant avec passion les lèvres du blond le fit déglutir avec peine. Ouais… Il devait se concentrer.

-J'aime les œillets.

Harry haussa un sourcil perplexe en se souvenant des fleurs minuscules et extraordinairement simples.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce qu'elles sont simples… délicates…

-Elles ne te ressemblent pas du tout. Tu es tout sauf simple. Je te verrais plutôt en cactus.

-Va te faire foutre.

L'insulte fut accompagnée d'un regard noir qui le fit éclater d'un rire tonitruant. Il retrouva difficilement son calme alors que Drago continuait à l'assassiner du regard.

-Je t'emmènerais ensuite dans un restaurant. Un McDonald.

-Est-ce que tu plaisantes?

-Tu aimes les choses simples. J'essaye d'être simple.

-Tu m'énerves.

Harry haussa une épaule alors que son sourire refusait de disparaître. Et s'il devait en juger par le regard de moins en moins noir de Drago, le blond ressentait exactement la même chose. Excellent.

-Je suis blessé d'entendre ça. Assura sarcastiquement le brun.

-Et… si je gagne? Demanda lentement le blond.

Un sourire amusé apparut alors sur les lèvres d'Harry alors qu'il se saisissait du menton de Drago, le ramenant contre son propre visage. Le rougissement de celui-ci le fit sourire de plus belle.

-Je t'embrasserais passionnément. Susurra-t-il.

-Quoi? Bégaya le blond.

-Ouais. Je vais t'embrasser. Donc, tu n'auras aucun regret si tu perds.

Les yeux gris se posèrent alors sur sa bouche et Harry le vit se mordiller la lèvre inférieure. Il ne s'attendait pas à la chaleur qui venait de s'enrouler autour de son ventre alors qu'un long frisson lui parcourait la colonne vertébrale. Pourquoi… Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était entrain de se mordre la lèvre? Est-ce qu'il comprenait que cela ne faisait que rendre sa lèvre plus rouge et gonflée? Et ce qu'il comprenait que cela ne faisait que le forcer à regarder cette bouche qu'il avait embrassée il y a de cela moins de 24 heures. Est-ce qu'il comprenait vraiment ce qu'il était entrain de faire? Harry s'empressa alors de lui relâcher le menton avant de se laisser retomber sur son lit et de fermer les yeux.

-D'accord… Je vais participer à ce concours.

-Parfait!

-Mais, tu dois être mon modèle.

Harry ouvrit péniblement un œil tout en lançant un regard interrogateur au blond.

-Tu veux me prendre comme modèle? Demanda-t-il. Pourquoi pas ta mère?

Il ne s'attendait nullement à voir Drago devenir aussi rouge qu'une tomate alors que le blond détournait précipitamment le visage. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit pour causer une telle réaction? Il ne comprendrait jamais rien sur Drago de toute évidence.

-Parce que j'en ai envie. Ferme-la et obéis.

-Wow… J'adore ta manière de demander une faveur…

-Va te faire…

-Si je fais ça… tu vas devoir me donner quelque chose, mignon petit Drago.

Il s'attendait complètement au coup de poing qu'il reçut en plein milieu de la poitrine et il ne put que sourire avec amusement alors que Drago laissait échapper un reniflement dédaigneux.

-Peu importe. Demande ce que tu veux.

-Je te le demanderais lorsque j'y aurais pensé.

-Très bien.

Il sentit alors le blond se coucher à ses côtés et son sourire s'agrandit aussitôt sur son visage. Il se fichait de la raison pour laquelle il se sentait si bien aux côtés de Drago… La seule chose qui comptait était que, pour une fois, il se sentait parfaitement à l'aise. C'était la seule chose qui comptait vraiment…

À suivre…


	30. Chapter 30

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 30**

_Quelque chose about you me rend fou. _

Un sourire hésitant se forma sur la bouche d'Harry alors que son frère s'asseyait en face de lui. Il détestait se sentir aussi mal à l'aise devant Tom alors que celui-ci ne lui avait absolument rien fait. Mais, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il fraternisait avec l'ennemi… avec la personne qui avait mis son grand frère en prison… et, même en sachant cela, il se refusait catégoriquement à s'éloigner de Drago. Il ne pouvait même pas s'imaginer mettre une simple distance avec le blond. Ne pas lui parler… ne pas lui sourire… non, il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer ne pas avoir le moindre contact avec Drago. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer ne pas blesser Tom en s'attachant à celui qui l'avait injustement mis en prison. Mais, Drago n'était qu'un enfant à l'époque ! Il avait été manipulé et forcé à dire une chose pareille. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

-Salut Harry. Tu sembles avoir été très occupé ses derniers temps. Salua gentiment Tom.

-Oui… Il s'est passé pas mal de chose.

Devait-il lui dire que leur mère avait essayé de se suicider? À quoi bon… Ce n'était pas comme si Tom pouvait faire quelque chose. S'il osait appeler chez eux, probablement que leur père lui raccrocherait le téléphone au nez. Pourquoi faire du mal à son frère? Il n'avait qu'à garder le silence et sourire.

-Des choses? Concernant l'école? Les filles? Drago peut-être?

Harry eut l'image fugace du blond dormant à ses côtés et un petit sourire idiot se forma sur ses lèvres. Parler de sa relation avec Drago était de mauvais gout. Mais, bon sang! Il ne voyait pas à qui en parler. Il savait que Ron le jugerait et il n'avait pas d'autre ami. Alors, à qui pouvait-il donc en parler autre que son frère? Mais, parler de Drago à l'homme qui se trouvait derrière les barreaux par sa faute… C'était cruel. Il ne voulait pas être cruel. C'était bien suffisant qu'il soit violent, jaloux et irrationnel.

-Pourquoi ce petit sourire? Il se passe quelque chose avec Drago?

-Non… Répondit vaguement Harry. Nous devenons proches voilà tout.

-Proche? À quel point devenez-vous proche?

Le ton sec de Tom lui fit relever la tête et il lança un regard interrogateur à son frère qui le fixait avec une curiosité non-dissimulée. Proche à quel point? Il ne pouvait pas dire à quel point ils étaient proches. Ils étaient plus que des amis… Mais, Drago n'était pas son meilleur ami, Ron avait ce rôle. Mais, il avait l'impression que Drago était encore plus… proche que Ron… Qu'il prenait tellement de place dans sa vie et, le pire dans tout cela, était qu'il s'en fichait éperdument. Il voulait que Drago prenne de la place. Il voulait le voir chaque jour. Il voulait sentir l'odeur de pomme qui émanait de son corps. Il ne pouvait pas dire ce que Drago représentait pour lui. Il ne comprenait pas ce sentiment. Et puis… pourquoi se poser des questions inutiles? Il était relativement heureux. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre le moment où tout ce bonheur disparaitrait, et il savait qu'il disparaitrait, alors pourquoi se creuser la tête à ce point?

-Je ne peux pas vraiment te répondre. Répliqua évasivement le brun. Juste proche.

-Vous êtes… amis?

-Oui.

-Plus que ça?

Harry hocha lentement la tête avant de laisser son regard dérivé vers l'horizon. Drago devait être entrain de parler avec sa mère en ce moment. Devait-il lui proposer de venir le chercher? Ils pourraient peut-être aller au restaurant. Ou bien louer des films. Drago ne lui dirait certainement pas « Que veux-tu échange? Je ne coucherais pas avec toi. ». Il dut retenir avec force l'envie d'éclater de rire. Ces souvenirs le faisaient rire maintenant… Quelle ironie… Avant, ils lui donnaient envie de s'arracher les cheveux.

-Est-ce que… tu l'as… embrassé?

Cette fois-ci, Harry ne put empêcher un rougissement intense d'envahir ses joues. Pourquoi devait-il lui parler des lèvres de Drago? Il essayait, du mieux qu'il pouvait, d'y penser le moins possible. Le contact des lèvres de Drago sur les siennes… sa langue… Il poussa un léger grognement et s'empêcha, de justesse, de ne pas fracasser sa tête contre la table.

-Harry, ne t'avais-je pas déjà dit de ne pas t'approcher de lui? Fit remarquer doucement Tom.

-Quoi? Je ne peux pas être son ami? Rétorqua froidement Harry.

Un sourire hésitant se forma sur la bouche de Tom alors qu'il secouait lentement la tête.

-Ce n'est pas ça. Mais, il a été profondément traumatisé vois-tu. Je ne voudrais pas que tu lui fasses le moindre mal. Et tu lui en feras si tu t'approches trop de lui.

-Il ne semble pas penser ça.

-Je me dois d'insister Harry. Il est quelqu'un de fragile et je pense…

-Moi je pense que tu devrais te mêler de tes propres affaires.

Ses yeux croisèrent brièvement ceux de Tom et il y vit une colère qui lui glaça le sang avant que son frère ne baisse piteusement les yeux. Pourquoi est-ce que Tom réagissait de cette manière? D'accord Drago avait été traumatisé dans sa vie mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il se devait de rester enfermer dans une bulle protectrice sans rencontrer personne. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'il ne savait pas que Drago avait été blessé. Mais, il pouvait l'aider. Non… Il allait l'aider. Il comprenait Drago. Il ne comprenait pas tout mais, il voyait sa douleur… il voyait son cœur… Il refusait fermement que quiconque essaye de mettre son nez dans leur relation. Tom n'avait pas le droit de se mettre en colère contre lui. Il ne renoncerait pas à cette relation. Jamais.

Soudainement, il comprit enfin pourquoi Tom réagissait de cette façon. Drago l'avait mis en prison et son petit frère sympathisait avec lui. Aussi gentil que Tom pouvait l'être, personne ne l'était à ce point. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il envoyait un sourire réconfortant à son grand frère. Cela faisait du bien de voir que Tom pouvait éprouver de la colère envers quelqu'un. Il avait le droit d'être fâché contre Drago. Même si le blond comptait pour lui, il avait le droit de ne pas vouloir que son petit-frère devienne son ami. Il avait le droit de le vivre comme une trahison.

-Écoute Tom. Je comprends que ce soit difficile d'entendre ça mais, j'ai un plan.

Son frère releva alors un regard interrogateur sur lui alors qu'il croisait les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Un plan?

-Oui. Je vais faire admettre à Drago que tu ne l'as pas agressé. S'il avoue, tu seras libre.

Une lueur furtive traversa le regard de Tom avant qu'il ne secoue lentement sa tête.

-Inutile, petit frère. Assura Tom. Je vais sortir. Très bientôt.

-Comment ça?

-Je vais avoir un nouveau procès. Je peux avoir une réduction de sentence puisque je me suis bien comporté en prison. Tu n'as pas besoin de chercher à ce que Drago te dise son histoire. C'est inutile. Mais, merci infiniment.

-Mais, si Drago admet… Tu seras certain de gagner et alors…

_-Inutile_.

Il n'aimait pas son ton de voix. Les sourcils d'Harry se froncèrent aussitôt alors qu'il regardait son frère des pieds à la tête. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas que Drago lui raconte son histoire? Qu'est-ce qui était entrain de se passer? Ses sourcils se froncèrent d'avantage alors qu'une petite voix se mettait à murmurer à ses oreilles.

-Écoute Harry… Merci… mais, dis-moi, quel avantage il y aurait-il à ce que Drago te raconte ce qui lui est arrivé? Il n'y en a pas. Il sera forcé de revivre des évènements traumatisants qui le front souffrir. Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre. Je veux qu'il soit heureux. Si je peux m'en sortir sans que Drago ait à se souvenir de toute sa souffrance… je le ferais… Mais, si je n'arrive pas à être libéré, là tu peux lui demander de tout te raconter. Pas avant.

Les voix s'éteignirent alors à l'intérieur d'Harry et il hocha vigoureusement la tête. Son frère ne voulait pas que Drago souffre inutilement. Il pouvait comprendre ce sentiment. Lui aussi ne voulait pas faire le moindre mal à Drago. Il souhaitait, de toutes les forces de son cœur, que Drago soit heureux… Toujours heureux… Et lui demander de raconter son agression… Il eut le souvenir fugace de Drago pleurant dans ses bras et une grimace explicite se forma sur ses lèvres. Il s'agissait effectivement d'une mauvaise idée. Drago souffrait encore bien trop… S'il pouvait lui éviter la souffrance… il le ferait… jusqu'à la dernière minute. Il jeta alors un regard distrait à l'horloge et se leva doucement de sa chaise.

-Au revoir Tom. Je reviendrais bientôt.

-Je t'attendrais petit frère.

Harry approuva silencieusement avant de partir de la prison. Il détestait vraiment l'atmosphère de cet endroit. Mais, il détestait encore plus les hôpitaux ce qui était bien étrange. Après tout, les hôpitaux étaient censés redonner la vie… aider les gens dans le besoin alors que les prisons retenaient des dangereux criminels. Mais, l'hôpital lui donnait l'envie de vomir… toujours l'envie de vomir…

_-Tom_…

Non. Il n'allait pas commencer à penser à ça. Il avait suffisamment de problème pour le moment. Il n'avait aucune envie d'anticiper sa réaction du moment où il reverrait sa mère. Il sourirait et la prendrait dans ses bras. Même s'il n'était allé la visiter qu'une fois. Bon, de toute façon elle ne l'avait probablement même pas réalisé. Il sortit alors son cellulaire et composa le numéro de Drago.

-Allo?

Pourquoi est-ce que la voix du blond lui donnait envie de sourire? Pourquoi est-ce que d'entendre sa voix était suffisant pour couvrir celle de sa mère? N'avait-il pas décidé de ne pas se poser de question inutile? Alors, il n'allait pas s'en poser.

-Salut mon mignon. Susurra-t-il avec amusement.

-Je vais vraiment te tuer si tu continues à m'appeler comme ça.

-Toi et quelle armée?

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'une armée. Juste d'un couteau très tranchant.

-Tu m'excites quand tu parles comme ça.

Il était prêt à parier que Drago devait être aussi rouge qu'un coquelicot. Il était déçu de manquer ce spectacle.

-Est-ce qu'il a une raison pour laquelle tu m'appelles?

-Je vais venir te chercher. Tu es encore à l'hôpital?

-Oui…

Quelle expression était-il entrain d'afficher? Rougissait-il? Souriait-il? Semblait-il exaspéré? Découragé? N'importe quelle expression lui allait comme un gant de toute façon.

-Ton fier chevalier en armure blanche arrive Princesse.

Un étrange silence se fit alors à l'autre bout de la ligne avant que la voix de Drago se fasse entendre.

_-Mon_ chevalier? Murmura le blond.

-Quoi? Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi? Plaisanta Harry.

-J'aurais pu faire pire… Alors, je t'attends _mon_ chevalier.

Drago raccrocha alors et Harry maudit mille fois son cœur qui battait à la chamade. Pourquoi le blond disait-il « mon » de cette manière? Comme si… Non. Il avait déjà décidé que de penser amenait des ennuies. Il voulait profiter de la joie qu'il ressentait. Avant que tout s'effondre d'une manière ou d'une autre.

À suivre…


	31. Chapter 31

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je souhaite dédier ce chapitre à **DLT** puisque c'est pour sa fête que je fais un nouveau chapitre cette semaine ! Ma chère **DLT** dis-toi bien que je t'adore pour écrire alors que je suis grippée !

**Bonne fête !**

**Chapitre 31**

_Je rêve de ses bras, mais je ne sais pas comment l'aimer…_

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fasciner par la ressemblance entre Drago et sa mère. Il avait l'impression que Narcissa Malfoy s'était contenté de prendre son visage et de le coller sur celui de son fils sans y apporter la moindre modification. Sauf que Drago avait ses trois fossettes qui le rendait tellement adorable. Un sourire se forma alors sur ses lèvres alors qu'il s'approchait du blond qui le fixait en haussant un sourcil perplexe.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Parce que j'ai vu ton visage bien évidemment. N'est-ce pas une raison suffisante?

Il savait que Drago rougirait à sa remarque mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il devienne aussi écarlate qu'une tomate. Et le regard hésitant qu'il jeta à sa mère lui fit se poser de sérieuses questions sur ce qu'il avait bien pu dire à celle-ci. Bon, peu lui importait. Il finirait bien par lui faire admettre qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu dire à la blonde pour qu'une simple plaisanterie de sa part le rende aussi cramoisie. Et puis, voir Drago les joues rougies par la gêne n'avait rien de désagréable, au contraire… Drago devait certainement maudire son teint de blond mais Harry en étant reconnaissant. Drago ne pouvait pas comprendre à quel point son visage était magnifique lorsqu'il était mal à l'aise.

-J'ai cru remarquer, Monsieur Potter, que vous aviez appelé mon fils _Princesse_. Il y a-t-il une raison particulière à ce petit surnom?

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de rougir légèrement alors que Drago laissait échapper une exclamation de surprise. Merde. Aucune mère n'accepterait qu'un autre homme appelle son fils Princesse. Il ne savait pas que celle-ci écoutait leur conversation où il ne serait jamais permis d'appeler Drago de cette manière! Il jeta un regard hésitant à Narcissa Malfoy qui le fixait avec une étrange curiosité. Qu'est-ce que Drago avait bien pu dire à sa mère pour que celle-ci l'observe sous tous les angles?

-Il n'y pas vraiment de raison Madame Malfoy. Répliqua Harry, mal à l'aise.

-Il doit bien y en avoir une. Ne soyez pas timide.

Si Harry aurait pu s'enfuir en courant, probablement qu'il l'aurait fait. Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser Drago ici. Il était venu le chercher après tout. Et ils avaient déjà passé presqu'une journée sans se voir. N'était-ce pas suffisant? Parler au blond pendant cinq minutes n'était pas assez. Il fallait donc qu'il supporter les interrogations indiscrètes de sa mère. Il pouvait le faire. Il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'on lui pose des questions, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était incapable de trouver une réponse adéquate!

-Parce que votre fils est superbe. Répondit sa bouche sans le moindre ordre de sa part.

Oh Merde… il savait que Drago devait soit le fusiller du regard soit être devenu encore plus rouge qu'auparavant. Ce qui devait être un spectacle fort intéressant et adorable… Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas assister à ce spectacle pour la simple et bonne raison que Narcissa Malfoy le regardait droit dans les yeux et semblait décidée à disséquer son âme. D'accord il avait répondu bêtement. Dire que Drago était superbe n'était pas la bonne chose à dire. Mais, bon sang! Il s'agissait de la vérité! Peut-être que Prince aurait mieux convenu toute fois…

-Les princes peuvent, eux aussi, être superbes. Pourquoi Princesse?

Encore une fois, sa bouche s'ouvrit avant qu'il ne puisse donner un ordre concret à son cerveau.

-Les Princes n'ont pas besoin de preux chevaliers pour les protéger.

Était-ce lui ou bien il enchaînait erreur après erreur. Un preux chevalier? Se prenait-il pour Lancelot? Drago n'avait nullement besoin de sa protection. Un sourire vivace du bleu que celui-ci lui avait infligé le fit légèrement grimacer. Non, Drago était bien assez fort pour se débrouiller tout seul dans la vie.

-Vous pensez que mon fils a besoin de protection? Demanda d'une voix dangereusement douce Narcissa Malfoy.

-Pas du tout. Votre fils n'a nullement besoin de moi. C'est moi qui ai besoin de le protéger.

Pourquoi disait-il donc ça à cette femme? Alors qu'il n'avait même pas osé en parler avec Ron ni avec Tom? Était-ce parce qu'elle le fixait d'un regard qui ressemblait tellement à celui de Drago? Où était-ce parce qu'il commençait à souffrir d'une tumeur qui lui détraquait le cerveau? Même si Drago se trouvait dans la pièce et entendait chaque phrase hautement embarrassante qu'il disait… Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de dire la vérité à cette femme… Cette mère…

-Alors pourquoi…

-Bon, assez de questions pour aujourd'hui. Interrompit soudainement Drago.

Le blond se plaça alors à ses côtés tout en lui lançant un regard indéchiffrable qui le fit bêtement rougir. Il n'avait pas à se sentir gêné. Drago savait pertinemment qu'il avait besoin de lui. Il lui avait déjà dit de toute façon.

-Dommage, cela commençait à devenir intéressant. Vous devriez revenir me voir Monsieur Potter… Un jour où ce trouble-fête ne sera pas là.

-Maman! Protesta vivement Drago.

-Même s'il est un trouble-fête, il est franchement adorable ne trouvez-vous pas? Répliqua avec amusement Harry.

-Je ne suis pas adorable Potter! Cracha le blond.

-Surtout lorsqu'il fronce son nez. Poursuivit Narcissa Malfoy.

-Ou qu'il rougit. Renchérit Harry.

-Ou qu'il lève ses grands yeux gris vers nous et qu'il a l'air si sincère…

-Ça suffit! S'indigna Drago. Taisez-vous!

Seigneur, il avait presqu'oublié à quel point Drago pouvait être séduisant lorsqu'il bouillonnait de colère. Le voir dans cet état lui donnait l'envie folle de… Il se secoua brusquement la tête, interrompant sèchement ses pensés. Il se contenta d'enrouler son bras autour des épaules fines et de pencher la tête vers celui-ci, attendant que Drago le regarde à son tour. Et lorsque ses grands yeux gris se levèrent vers lui, le fusillant vicieusement du regard, Harry ne put que fixer quelques secondes ce visage colérique pour craquer. Il avait le nez froncé. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de plus mignon que Drago avec le nez froncé? Ses lèvres se posèrent alors sur le nez du blond et il releva vivement la tête, s'obligeant à sourire alors que son cerveau menaçait d'exploser. Il ne devait pas embrasser Drago en public franchement! Lui se comprenait peut-être mais Narcissa Malfoy risquait de lui poser des questions auxquels il n'était nullement préparé à répondre.

-Je vous l'avais bien dit que Drago était mignon comme tout lorsqu'il levait les yeux vers nous.

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord.

-Potter arrête de dire que je suis mignon. Murmura le blond.

Harry fronça soudainement les sourcils alors que sa main resserrait son étreinte autour des épaules de Drago.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'arrêtes pas de m'appeler _Potter_? Demanda-t-il avec irritation. Ça m'énerve.

Il détestait cette distance qu'il pouvait sentir lorsque Drago utilisait son nom de famille. Comme s'ils étaient revenus au début de leur relation où ils n'étaient alors que des étrangers l'un pour l'autre. Et des étrangers qui ne s'appréciaient pas du tout. Il voulait être proche de Drago. Sinon… Il devait avoir fermé les yeux puisque la main du blond se posant sur sa joue le fit les rouvrir brusquement. Les yeux gris le fixaient avec une étrange intensité alors que les doigts graciles lui caressaient tendrement la joue.

-Harry…

Il détestait le pouvoir que Drago avait de faire battre plus vite son cœur en ne faisant que murmurer son nom. Cette stupide bouche qui, d'un seul murmure, pouvait réduire à néant sa colère et faire chavirer son cœur commençait franchement à l'exaspérer. Sa bouche… Ses yeux se posèrent sur les lèvres graciles et il retint avec peine un grognement. Cette stupide magnifique sensuelle bouche…

-Je ne voudrais vraiment pas vous interrompre, mais je commence à me sentir un peu mal à l'aise. La tension sexuelle n'est pas quelque chose que l'on voit tout les jours.

Harry sursauta violemment tout en relâchant tout aussi soudainement Drago et il vit celui-ci redevenir écarlate. Cette fois-ci, il ne pouvait pas se moquer de lui puisqu'il était convaincu que ses joues devaient être de la même couleur. Tension sexuelle? Quelle tension sexuelle? Il n'y avait rien de sensuel entre lui et Drago pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'était pas gay. Bon, il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à une personne qui ne comprenait pas exactement le lien qui l'unissait à Drago. Après tout, leur relation était très complexe.

-Maman! Protesta avec hargne Drago.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit pour que tu deviennes aussi rouge? Est-ce de ma faute si vous vous fixiez comme si vous alliez…

-Bonjour Maman. Au revoir Maman.

Narcissa Malfoy éclata alors d'un rire tonitruant avant de leur faire un vague signe de main. Drago se pencha alors vers elle, l'embrassant tendrement sur la joue avant de sortir de la chambre. Harry s'apprêtait à en faire de même lorsque la blonde se racla bruyamment la gorge, l'obligeant à se tourner vers elle.

-J'espère que vous ne vous amusez pas avec mon fils, Monsieur Potter. Siffla-t-elle froidement.

-Je ne m'amuse pas avec Drago, Madame Malfoy. Répliqua calmement Harry.

-Il n'y a rien qui m'énerve plus que les gens qui font semblant d'ignorer leurs sentiments.

Harry n'aurait su dire pourquoi il venait d'avoir l'impression que la blonde lui avait donné une claque. Ignorer ses sentiments? Il ne voulait pas s'attarder sur cette phrase énigmatique. Même si celle-ci le rendait étrangement mal à l'aise. Il voulait partir. Il ne voulait pas rester à regarder ses yeux gris qui semblaient en savoir bien trop long sur sa personne.

-Je vois. Se contenta-t-il de répondre vaguement.

-Après tout, cet état peut être vivable pendant un temps mais seulement pendant un temps. Un jour viendra où ses sentiments ignorés reviendront à la charge. Et ce sera le chaos.

Une part de lui mourrait d'envie de lui dire qu'elle avait une carrière assurée comme diseuse de bonne aventure. Une part de lui voulait partir en courant afin de ne pas avoir à l'écouter. Le chaos? Un sourire amer se forma alors sur ses lèvres alors qu'il haussait nonchalamment les épaules.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je connais le chaos.

Un sourcil blond se haussa lentement alors que les lèvres fines se pinçaient sous l'agacement. Mais, il n'en avait rien à faire. Il savait pertinemment que sa relation avec Drago finirait par voler en éclat. Était-ce mal de vouloir en profiter autant qu'il le pouvait. Il se refusait à faire quoi que ce soit qui pourrait causer le moindre problème entre lui et Drago. Leur relation était… complexe. Il savait cela. Il en avait conscience. Mais, il ne s'y attarderait pas. Quelque chose qui était aussi bon ne pouvait pas être mauvais. Enfin, il l'espérait. Et même si cette relation devait faire du mal à d'autres personnes… même si elle n'avait pas de véritable statut dans la société… Il se fichait du regard que les autres poseraient sur lui… il se fichait de tout. Il ne voulait pas perdre Drago. Pas tant qu'il pouvait l'éviter.

-Drago vous attend. Allez-y. Ordonna la mère du blond.

-Je sais. Au revoir Madame Malfoy.

Celle-ci hocha vaguement la tête, ne le quittant pas des yeux. Et ce fut sous ce regard de feu qu'Harry ferma lentement la porte. Aussitôt qu'il fut sorti, la main de Drago s'enroula autour de la sienne alors que le blond lui envoyait un superbe sourire qui fit manquer un battement à son cœur.

-J'ai faim. Déclara le blond.

-Alors allons à la maison et fais-toi quelque chose à manger.

-Je n'ai pas envie de cuisiner. N'es-tu pas mon chevalier servant? Sers-moi alors.

Harry éclata aussitôt de rire avant d'hocher la tête.

-Je suis à vos ordres, ma Princesse. Ricana le brun.

Il se fichait que cette relation n'ait pas de nom… qu'elle ne soit pas acceptée par la société. Qu'elle soit étrange et bien trop complexe… il savait que ce n'était pas seulement de l'amitié. Il le savait et il s'en fichait. Peut-être était-ce un lien fraternel? Peut-être que Drago était son meilleur ami? Il y avait trop de type de lien dans ce monde, comment était-il censé étiqueté leur relation? Et puis, était-ce seulement important? Les sentiments qui bouillonnaient dans son cœur étaient la seule chose qui comptait… Et il se fichait du chaos qui allait certainement découler de tout cela. Il en profiterait aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait.

À suivre…


	32. Chapter 32

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 32**

_Le regret est une constante douloureuse que l'homme adore._

Harry suivit calmement Drago à l'intérieur de sa chambre. Il ignorait ce que le blond voulait exactement. Ils venaient de finir de souper et pouvaient donc partir chacun de leur côté. Ce qu'il ne souhaitait nullement bien évidemment. Mais, le blond n'avait cessé de lui lancer des petits regards indiscrets, le scrutant fixement pour ensuite détourner vivement la tête. Il ne savait pas à quoi attribuer ce comportement plus que bizarre. Était-ce à cause de sa discussion avec sa mère? Est-ce que Drago lui en voulait de l'avoir appelé Princesse? Et bien, il s'en fichait. Le surnom lui allait comme un gant de toute façon. S'il mettait une perruque sur la tête de Drago ainsi qu'une longue robe en soie, le blond ferait la parfaite Princesse. Très joli d'ailleurs. Un sourire goguenard apparut alors sur ses lèvres et il haussa un sourcil en voyant Drago se tourner brusquement vers lui.

-Enlève ton chandail.

La bouche d'Harry dégringola, sous le choc, alors que Drago le fixait en rougissant. Enlever… Enlever son chandail? Pourquoi faire? Qu'est-ce que… Pourquoi est-ce que Drago voulait voir son torse? Il croisa vivement ses bras sur sa poitrine, se battant férocement contre le rougissement qui menaçait d'envahir son visage. Il ignorait complètement pourquoi Drago voulait voir son torse… Mais, il s'y refusait catégoriquement. Il ne voulait pas imaginer le regard du blond se promenant sur son corps… Il ne voulait pas imaginer… Il déglutit alors avec peine, se maudissant silencieusement.

-Pourquoi faire? Demanda-t-il.

-Pour que je puisse te peindre. N'était-ce pas toi qui insistais pour que je participe à ce stupide concours?

Harry se fit alors un devoir de faire une imitation très bien réussi d'un poisson hors de l'eau. D'accord, il était celui qui avait insisté pour que Drago participe à ce concours. Et oui, il avait aussi accepté d'être son modèle. Mais, de là à se mettre torse nu… Il se sentait presque comme une vierge effarouchée. Le sentiment était si fort qu'il se retenait avec peine à ne pas s'enfuir de la chambre de Drago.

-Tu peux me peindre avec mon chandail.

-Pas avec l'idée que j'ai en tête.

-Espèce de pervers. Plaisanta Harry.

Drago lui jeta alors un regard peu amène qui lui fit aussitôt lever les mains en signe de paix. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se sentait aussi… timide. Il l'ignorait et ne voulait pas se poser la question. Il ne cessait de se mettre torse nu devant Ron et il n'avait jamais eu le moindre mal à se mettre complètement nu devant ses conquêtes d'un soir. Mais devant Drago… il se sentait… Seigneur, où était la rivière dans laquelle il devait aller se noyer. Le blond s'approcha soudainement de lui, mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

-Potter arrête de jouer à la vierge effarouchée et enlève ton stupide chandail. Grogna le blond.

-Dis _s'il vous plait oh grand maître Potter_. Répliqua avec amusement Harry.

Il n'arrivait pas à bouger. Encore moins maintenant alors que Drago se trouvait à moins de cinq centimètres de son corps. S'il enlevait son chandail maintenant… Cela voudrait dire que le souffle de Drago se promènerait sur la peau nue de son torse. Juste y penser le faisait frissonner. Il était donc hors de question qu'il enlève son chandail. Plutôt mourir.

-Fais-le ou je le fais pour toi. Menaça Drago.

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre par une réplique très sarcastique, les mains du blond se faufilèrent sous son chandail, se posant sur sa taille. Sa respiration se bloqua immédiatement dans sa poitrine alors que les doigts de Drago s'appuyaient fermement sur sa peau. Douce… La peau de Drago était horriblement douce. Et ses yeux gris qui le fixaient avec exaspération et timidité… Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Il n'arrivait même plus à bouger. Les mains de Drago caressèrent alors voluptueusement sa peau, montant vers le haut, le faisant frissonner de plus belle. Il devait le sentir… il devait sentir la chair de poule qui recouvrait sa peau… Il devait entendre sa respiration haletante et pourtant… Il ne le relâchait pas… il continuait à remonter son chandail.

-Lève les bras. Ordonna-t-il faiblement.

Harry n'aurait su dire pourquoi il obéit aussi facilement à la demande du blond. Et il se maudit vivement en entendant un faible gémissement s'échapper de sa bouche lorsque les mains de Drago retirèrent finalement son chandail. La sensation de ce souffle chaud sur sa peau alors qu'il ne voyait rien… cette peau de porcelaine qui glissait sur son torse… Il devait remercier le ciel que son gémissement n'était pas plus fort. Il baissa lentement les bras lorsque Drago jeta son chandail au loin et sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge lorsque les yeux gris se promenèrent lentement sur son torse.

Il pouvait presque sentir ce regard caressé sa peau… Pourquoi se souvenait-il donc aussi clairement du contact de leur peau? Qu'aurait-il donc ressenti si Drago avait effleuré ses mamelons… s'il avait retiré son pantalon… s'il avait… Merde! Il recula de quelques pas, essayant vainement de se calmer. D'accord, il était vraiment en manque. Dès qu'il trouverait le temps, il coucherait avec une fille. N'importe laquelle.

-Pour un modèle nu tu vas devoir payer un extra. Déclara-t-il sarcastiquement.

Les yeux gris se relevèrent brusquement sur son visage et le blond laissa échapper un reniflement dédaigneux avant de partir chercher son matériel dans son placard. Et Harry fut obligé de s'appuyer contre un mur lorsque le blond décida de se pencher. Il détourna vivement le regard, la respiration haletante. Il… Non. Il n'allait pas penser. Il avait déjà assez de problème comme ça non? Ses hormones n'étaient pas la priorité. Il en avait bien d'autre… Comme ne pas regarder le fessier de Drago. Excellente priorité. Il hocha fermement la tête et attendit que le blond s'éclaircisse la gorge pour retourner son regard vers lui. Il avait installé une grande toile au milieu de la chambre et s'amusait à mélanger des couleurs ensemble.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda-t-il.

-Je mélange les couleurs dont j'ai besoin pour faire ton portrait. Expliqua d'une voix monotone Drago.

-Combien de fois devrais-je poser pour toi? Poursuivit Harry.

-Je ne sais pas… Deux, peut-être trois fois.

Un sourire amusé apparut sur le visage d'Harry en voyant le nez de Drago se froncer légèrement.

-Ça veut dire que tu vas me devoir deux ou trois choses. J'ai hâte.

-Peu importe.

-Je sais déjà quel est la première chose que je vais te demander.

Cette fois-ci, Drago daigna relever les yeux vers lui afin de lui lancer un regard interrogateur. Harry lui envoya alors un sourire carnassier.

-Une sortie. Continua-t-il tranquillement.

-Quoi?

-Une sortie, juste toi et moi. Partout où je veux aller.

Le corps de Drago se figea soudainement avant qu'il ne se mette à rougir.

-Comme… comme un rendez-vous? Demanda-t-il faiblement.

-Ouais, si on veut. Répondit Harry avec nonchalance.

Drago se remit alors à mélanger ses couleurs, se refusant catégoriquement à le regarder.

-Où est-ce qu'on irait?

-On irait faire du patin. Personne ne veut jamais y aller avec moi.

-Je ne sais pas patiner. Répliqua Drago.

-Je te montrerais.

-Je suis nul en sport.

-Il est de mon devoir de protéger ma Princesse. Rigola Harry. Je ne te laisserais pas tomber.

Il vit le blond rouler ses magnifiques yeux gris avant de les poser de nouveau sur lui.

-Appuies-toi contre le mur et détends-toi. Lui ordonna-t-il. Ne penses à rien.

Un sourire se forma alors sur les lèvres fines.

-Ça ne sera pas trop difficile pour toi. Déclara-t-il sarcastiquement.

-Tu sais, tu me fais toujours autant rire aux éclats. Répliqua tout aussi ironiquement Harry.

-Pour une fois que je te dis que tu es bon dans un domaine… Accepte donc un compliment comme il se doit.

-Moi lorsque je te dis que tu es mignon, c'est un compliment. Et pourtant… ta réaction n'est jamais chaleureuse.

Le regard noir qu'il reçut alors le fit éclater de rire. Il ignorait ce que Drago avait contre le fait d'être mignon. Il l'était après tout. Ne pouvait-il pas l'accepter? Bon… s'il l'acceptait cela deviendrait bien moins drôle alors… il commençait déjà à se détendre… Être torse nu ne le dérangeait presque plus. Surtout que Drago se trouvait à une distance raisonnable maintenant, donc tout allait bien. Son souffle chaud ne se promenait plus sur sa poitrine et son regard n'était plus aussi brûlant. Son cœur n'avait donc aucune raison de danser le tango. Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

()

Seigneur qu'il s'ennuyait… Drago ne lui parlait pas, il était bien trop occupé à dessiner. Et lui était censé rester presque immobile alors que le blond se trouvait à quelques pas, ne lui parlant pas. Il en avait marre de ne penser à rien. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'il voulait forcément penser à quelque chose. Comme à Narcissa Malfoy… Non… il ne voulait vraiment pas penser à la mère de Drago. Pas s'il pouvait l'éviter. Soudainement, le cellulaire du blond se mit à sonner et Harry haussa un sourcil tandis que Drago arrêtait de peindre dans un grognement sonore.

-J'ignorais que tu avais d'autres amis hormis moi. Ricana Harry.

-Va te faire foutre.

Le blond répondit alors à son cellulaire et blêmit d'un coup. Harry fronça aussitôt les sourcils en voyant sa réaction. Drago ne parlait pas… Il se comptait d'écouter, tout en devenant de plus en plus pâle, la voix de la personne qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du fil. Était-ce sa mère? Est-ce que le médecin venait de l'appeler pour lui dire que sa mère n'allait pas bien? Non… Comment cela serait-il possible? Il avait vu Narcissa Malfoy il y avait de cela moins de trois heures et elle allait parfaitement bien. Mais, Harry ne savait même pas de quoi elle souffrait. Peut-être que sa maladie allait et venait au gré de ses fantaisies. Après tout, il devait y avoir une bonne raison pour laquelle une femme comme Narcissa Malfoy allait à l'hôpital.

Elle n'était pas comme sa mère. La blonde était forte et ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds. Elle n'aurait pas confié son fils à n'importe qui si elle avait pu s'en occuper. Donc…

-D'accord… Oui, je comprends. Oui… Non ça ne me dérange pas… Ok. À tout à l'heure.

Drago raccrocha alors lentement son cellulaire, fixant le vide. Il semblait tellement… anéanti? Surpris? En état de choc? Il ne pouvait pas véritablement mettre un mot sur l'expression du blond. Comme si… Il s'approcha alors de lui, posant fermement sa main sur son épaule.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Drago?

Le blond leva alors ses immenses yeux gris vers lui, le fixant comme s'il n'arrivait pas véritablement à le voir.

-Mon père… Mon père veut que je revienne à la maison.

À suivre…


	33. Chapter 33

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 33**

_Le __sacrifice__ de soi est une __chose__ qui __devrait __être __condamnée__ par les __lois__. Cela __démoralise__ les __gens__ pour __lesquels__ on se __sacrifie__._

Un coup de poing à l'estomac lui aurait moins coupé le souffle. Et Drago qui se contentait de regarder au loin, l'air complètement perdu. Il venait… Il venait de lui dire _quoi_? Son père… Son père voulait qu'il revienne… Son père… le père qui l'avait violé toute sa vie? Était-ce de ce père qu'il parlait? Bien évidemment qu'il s'agissait de ce père. Bien évidemment… Harry dut se retenir avec toute sa volonté pour ne pas se mettre à hurler. Une voix dans sa tête lui hurlait de trouver cet homme et de le tuer… le plus lentement et le plus violemment possible… Pour avoir mis des larmes dans les yeux de Drago. Pour continuer à lui mettre des larmes dans les yeux… Pour le hanter chaque jour… Pour l'obliger à voir le monde comme il le voyait… Alors, qu'il était son père.

-Tu ne vas pas y aller. N'est-ce pas? Demanda-t-il d'une voix sourde.

Il ne pouvait pas s'énerver. Drago n'était pas la personne qui le mettait en colère. Alors, il devait se calmer… Ignorer cette envie folle de tuer… de tuer encore et encore… de voir le sang sur ses mains… Jusqu'à ce que cette colère disparaisse enfin de son cœur. La personne… La personne qui avait fait le plus de mal à Drago.

-Ce n'est pas pour toujours. Déclara soudainement le blond. Ce n'est que pour la fin de semaine.

La fin de semaine? Deux nuits… Deux nuits dans cette maison… avec l'homme qui l'avait violé. Est-ce qu'il avait conscience de ce qui pouvait se passer en 2 nuits? Non, même en une heure. Une agression sexuelle… Une agression sexuelle ne prenait pas plus de quelques minutes… Même quelques secondes… Deux nuits? Comment Drago comptait-il se protéger pendant deux nuits?

-Ta mère ne sera pas d'accord avec ça. Poursuivit calmement Harry.

Il ne devait pas laisser sa colère explosée. Il suffisait qu'il reste calme et qu'il explique à Drago les raisons pour lesquels il était absolument hors de question qu'il y aille. Ce n'était pas en hurlant sur le blond que la situation allait s'arranger. De toute façon, Drago ne pensait visiblement pas clairement. Son regard était bien trop lointain… sa peau était bien trop pâle… Il ne semblait même plus être sur cette planète.

-Bien sur qu'elle sera d'accord. C'est elle qui l'a suggéré.

Le cœur d'Harry se tordit péniblement dans sa poitrine alors que Drago continuait à ne pas le regarder. Quoi? Comment? Pourquoi? Comment avait-elle osé dire une chose pareille? Ce n'était pas possible. Elle était… Elle était la mère parfaite. Celle qui aimait et chérissait son enfant. Pas celle qui renvoyait celui-ci dans les pattes d'un violeur!

-Dis-moi que tu plaisantes. Siffla-t-il d'une voix dangereusement basse.

-Ce n'est pas la première fois que je retourne dans cette maison. Continua Drago, le regard toujours aussi lointain. Sauf que d'habitude je suis avec ma mère.

Il ne devait pas s'énerver. Il ne devait pas s'énerver. D'accord, Narcissa Malfoy voulait laisser son fils aller voir son violeur. Il s'en fichait. Personne ne pouvait réellement compter sur leurs parents de toute façon. Les parents ne servaient à rien. La seule personne qui pouvait sauver Drago était Drago et non Narcissa Malfoy.

-Tu ne peux pas retourner là-bas.

-Bien sur que si, je peux y retourner. Répliqua d'une voix étrangement vide le blond. Je ne peux pas rester en colère contre mon père pour toujours. C'est mon père et il est désolé.

Il était _désolé_? Il aurait du y penser avant et non après! Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien en avoir à foutre de ses regrets? Et, pire encore, qu'est-ce que Drago pouvait bien en avoir à foutre? Est-ce que le fait qu'il soit _désolé_ changeait ce qu'il lui avait fait? Est-ce que cela changeait les cauchemars et les souvenirs? **Non**! Cela ne changeait rien. Le mal était déjà fait. Alors, le pardon ne servait à rien. Même si la personne s'en voulait à mort, la douleur de sa trahison restait pour l'éternité. La douleur restait pour l'éternité. Cette trahison… cette trahison restait pour toujours. Et il n'y avait rien à faire contre ça.

-Et tu le crois? Cracha Harry, les yeux plissés.

-Tu sais… ma mère et mon père se sont rencontrés lorsqu'ils avaient 12 ans et ils sont immédiatement tombés amoureux… Ils se sont ensuite mariés… et ont eu un bébé… Mais, ce bébé a fichu la merde partout et maintenant ce couple fou amoureux l'un de l'autre ne peut plus être ensemble.

Le blond releva alors ses magnifiques yeux gris vers lui et Harry eut la désagréable impression que recevoir un coup de poignard en plein milieu de la poitrine. Drago était… Drago était résigné. Il n'allait pas se battre contre la décision de ses parents. Personne… personne ne l'avait véritablement consulté sur cette décision… Il se contentait d'accepter cet état de fait… Il se contentait…

-La douleur que ton père t'a infligée. Il te l'infligera de nouveau.

Une brève lueur traversa les yeux argentés avant que Drago ne détourne brusquement les yeux.

-Je suis prêt.

Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. En un mouvement brusque, Harry plaqua sans ménagement Drago contre le mur, son visage se déformant en une grimace de rage. Il était prêt? Il était prêt à subir cette douleur de nouveau? Parce que sa mère avait eu l'imbécilité de tomber amoureuse d'un tel homme? Alors lui était prêt à…

-Tu dois te trouver tellement extraordinaire dans ton rôle de martyr. Siffla Harry. Tu penses que tu fais la bonne chose en te sacrifiant pour le _bien commun_. Laisse-moi te dire une petite chose Drago… Tu n'es qu'un imbécile. Celui qui se sacrifie pour les autres… ne reçoit aucune récompense ni aucune reconnaissance… Il vivra un imbécile et mourra un putain d'imbécile. Tu te sacrifies pour les autres mais personne ne se sacrifiera pour toi.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il le regardait avec une telle résignation? Pourquoi ne réagissait-il pas? Où était parti son esprit combattif? Où était partie cette personne qui ne laissait personne lui faire du mal? Où… Ses poings se crispèrent de chaque côté de la tête blonde alors qu'il montrait férocement les dents.

-S'il t'a fait souffrir une fois… il le refera. C'est une certitude.

-Je suis habitué à la douleur.

-Peut-être… Mais, si auparavant tu pouvais te soulager en te disant victime… Là tu l'auras bien cherché.

Les yeux gris s'écarquillèrent soudainement et Harry put voir la douleur voilée le regard du blond. Bien… qu'il souffre. Qu'il souffre pour qu'il comprenne enfin dans quelle histoire débile il s'embarquait. Se sacrifier pour sa mère? Pardonner à ce type? Son père était désolé? Et bien il était trop tard bon sang! Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les gens s'obligeaient à pardonner aux autres. Ils n'étaient pas obligés de le faire. Si quelqu'un leur avait fait du mal… Ce n'était pas parce qu'il leur demandait pardon que la personne blessée devait tout pardonner! Où était le mal à haïr et à détester? Où était le mal à ne pas pardonner?

-Il va être là bientôt. Souffla le blond. Laisse-moi partir.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne comprends pas! Explosa Harry. Il va te faire du mal, est-ce que tu m'entends! _Il va te faire du mal_!

-Il ne m'a jamais refait mal depuis que j'ai quitté cette maison. Répliqua faiblement Drago. C'est de la paranoïa.

-Non, ça ne l'est pas et tu le sais. Sinon, tu n'aurais pas l'air aussi faible! Arrête de jouer au martyr et ressaisis-toi!

-C'est mon père! Hurla Drago. Mon père! Mon père! Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir toute ma vie! Je ne peux pas continuer à penser à une douleur du passé! Je dois voir mon avenir! Je dois voir mon présent! Je ne peux pas continuer comme je suis présentement! Je dois…

Le poing qui s'enfonça durement dans le mur le fit lui-même sursauter. Il vit les yeux gris s'écarquiller de stupeur alors que son poing se plaquait de nouveau contre le mur. Avant que Drago ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il se dégagea vivement de son corps et commença à marcher vers la porte.

-Fais ce que tu veux Malfoy. Siffla-t-il. Ça ne me regarde plus en rien! **J'en ai marre de tes conneries**.

Il partit alors en claquant la porte, pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Merde! Merde! Merde! L'envie folle de prendre son pupitre et de le jeter contre le mur se fit sentir au fin fond de son âme, et il dut s'en empêcher avec grands efforts. Drago… Drago… On allait lui faire mal et lui ne pouvait rien faire contre ça. Il ne pouvait qu'assister en spectateur impuissant à ce spectacle d'horreur. Et Drago qui se contentait d'accepter son destin… D'accepter cette douleur… Et lui ne pouvait rien faire… Il se laissa alors tomber sur son lit et enfouit son visage entre les paumes de ses mains. Qu'était-il censé faire exactement? Accepter cette horreur? Accepter… Il fut brusquement interrompu de ses pensées par le bruit de sa porte qui s'ouvrait. Il ne pouvait que s'agir de Drago… son père n'était pas encore rentré… Il n'allait pas le regarder. Il ne voulait pas le regarder. Bordel! Il sentit le blond s'agenouiller devant lui et mettre ses mains sur les siennes, les retirant efficacement de devant ses yeux. Il se laissa faire et sentit son cœur s'arrêter dans sa poitrine lorsque Drago se jeta à son cou, enfouissant sa tête contre sa poitrine.

-Ne fais pas ça. Ne sois pas fâché contre moi. Ne fais pas ça… Supplia faiblement le blond.

-Alors, n'y va pas. Répliqua Harry avec désespoir. Il va te faire mal.

-Je dois y aller.

Harry sentit son cœur se briser dans sa poitrine et repoussa sèchement Drago. Le blond leva des yeux remplis d'effroi en sa direction et il s'obligea à montrer les dents. Pas question. Non. Pas question. Il ne pouvait pas vivre comme ça. Il ne pouvait pas accepter ça. Combien de fois Drago retournerait chez cet homme? Et si un jour il décidait d'aller revivre avec lui? Comment le supporterait-il? Pourrait-il seulement vivre avec cette peur au ventre? Pas question. Non! Il releva d'un bond et prit Drago par le bras, l'obligeant à se lever à son tour avant de l'emmener vers la porte de sa chambre.

-Ne fais pas ça. Ne fais pas ça. Répéta d'une voix implorante Drago.

-Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas vivre comme ça. Pas question. Fais ce que tu veux et fous-moi la paix.

Le brun lui ferma alors la porte au nez. Non… il ne pouvait pas vivre comme ça. En sachant Drago en danger… En sachant que Drago se mettait délibérément en danger… Non. Il ne pouvait pas supporter ça. Il se laissa alors tomber au sol, enfouissant de nouveau sa tête entre ses mains. Il ne pouvait pas supporter une telle histoire. N'avait-il pas assez de problème comme ça? Il ne pouvait pas commencer à avoir des sentiments aussi forts pour une personne qui se fichait d'être blessée de nouveau… Qui allait retourner… Qui allait retourner chez quelqu'un qui lui avait fait du mal… Et, même Drago savait pertinemment qu'il y avait un risque… Un risque qu'il lui refasse du mal… Il ne faisait pas confiance à son père. Il ne lui faisait pas confiance et pourtant… Et pourtant… Harry se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang alors qu'une larme silencieuse coulait sur sa joue. Et pourtant… Il allait retourner là-bas… et Harry ne pouvait absolument rien y faire.

À suivre…


	34. Chapter 34

Bonjour tout le monde ! Pour la première fois de ma vie je ne m'excuserais pas de mon retard puisque ma mère s'est faite opérer cette fin de semaine et est restée à l'hôpital durant trois jours. Je suis donc restée avec elle. Mais, je suis de retour maintenant et elle est de retour à la maison !

**Chapitre 34**

_On se __protège__ des __autres__ au __lieu__ de se __protéger__ de soi-__même__._

La première chose qu'Harry fit en se réveillant le lendemain matin fut de se tirer vers sa salle de bain et de prendre deux pilules contre la nausée et le mal de tête. Il n'avait jamais aussi mal dormi de sa vie. Ou bien peut-être avait-il aussi mal dormi quand Tom était parti… il ne s'en rappelait plus… Il se souvenait juste du noir… du sentiment d'être perdu et en colère… Et maintenant, il se trouvait de nouveau dans le noir. Et il n'avait aucun moyen d'en sortir.

Oui… Il existait un moyen. Et ce moyen était d'agir comme si Drago n'avait pas la moindre importance pour lui. Il n'allait pas rester chez lui, roulé en boule dans son lit, à attendre désespérément que le blond revienne enfin. Si Drago aimait tant se mettre en danger… s'il se fichait éperdument de la douleur qu'on pouvait lui infliger… Alors, il se refusait à être proche de lui. Pas question. Il n'avait plus de force… N'avait-il pas assez de problème comme ça? Sa mère était à l'hôpital. Son père était un homophobe et son frère se trouvait en prison.

N'avait-il pas déjà assez de problème sans qu'il s'en rajoute inutilement? Parce que Drago avait fait son choix. Et ce choix il l'avait fait en connaissance cause. Pourquoi Narcissa avait-elle suggéré que Drago revienne chez lui? Pourquoi alors qu'elle avait tout abandonnée afin de protéger son enfant? Où était la logique dans tout ça? Il n'y avait pas de logique voilà tout. Il s'agissait d'une famille… Il ne comprenait pas les familles. Sa famille à lui… Était-ce même une famille? Sa mère le voyait à peine. Son père n'était jamais présent.

Ils étaient des étrangers ayant des liens de sang. Il posa alors sa tête sur le mur et ferma les yeux. Ils n'étaient pas une véritable famille. Ou bien peut-être l'étaient-ils… Qu'était-ce une famille? Quel sacrifice devait-on faire pour cette famille? Pour ces gens qui partageaient le même sang… Se sacrifier? Accepter? Se résigner? Était-ce que les gens devaient faire pour leur famille? Était-ce ce qui était demandé d'eux? Pourquoi?

La famille… La famille… Les premières personnes que l'on connaissait. Les premières personnes que l'on aimait. Les premières personnes qui étaient censées les aimés. Mais, ce n'était pas toujours le cas. Il y avait des familles qui se détestaient. Il y avait des familles qui se fichaient éperdument l'un de l'autre. Et pourtant… Et pourtant, ils restaient ensembles non? Pourquoi donc?

Qu'est-ce qui poussaient les gens à vouloir à tout prix rester avec leur famille? Même si tout le monde pouvait voir que cette famille était dégoûtante… pénible… pourquoi est-ce que les gens restaient quand même? La famille… La famille… La seule plaie dont l'on ne pouvait pas se défaire… la seule plaie qu'on aimait… Pourquoi les aimait-on? Il n'y comprenait rien. Pourquoi Drago ne voulait-il pas couper le lien? Il l'avait vu dans son visage non? Ce tiraillement entre l'envie de ne pas y aller… de rester protéger… Mais, le besoin de voir son père avait gagné… Le besoin de rendre heureuse sa mère avait gagné… Pourquoi, bon sang! Pourquoi?

Non, il n'allait pas penser à Drago. Il n'allait plus penser à lui parce qu'il coupait les liens. Il était hors de question qu'il se rajoute des problèmes supplémentaires. Que Drago ait de la peine à cause de son agression… qu'il soit fragile et triste… qu'il ait besoin de soutien et d'amour… il pouvait faire ça. Il pouvait lui donner ça.

Mais, il ne pouvait pas accepter de rester assis comme un imbécile en se rongeant les ongles alors que Drago retournait dans cette maison. Et tout ça pourquoi? Pour un homme qui était _désolé_? Était-ce suffisant d'être désolé? Est-ce que cela rachetait tout? Qu'est-ce qu'Harry en avait à faire de ses remords! Est-ce que les remords changeaient ce qui avait été fait? Est-ce que les remords enlevaient la douleur infligée? Non! Rien ne changeait! La douleur était toujours là! Et même lorsque cette foutue douleur disparaitrait… la cicatrice resterait là… Lui rappelant à jamais ce qui avait été fait… Alors pourquoi est-ce que Drago… Pourquoi… Ses dents s'enfoncèrent durement dans sa lèvre inférieure alors qu'il s'engouffrait dans la douche, ouvrant l'eau chaude. Oui. Il voulait brûler.

Il ne voulait plus penser au froid qui envahissait son âme. Parce que Drago était inconscient… Parce que, même si son père avait changé, cela ne changeait pas ce qu'il lui avait fait. Il avait été violé. C'était trop tard. Le mal était fait. Rien ne pouvait changer ça. Même si son père avait vu la lumière. Même s'il regrettait avec toutes les forces de son cœur ce qu'il avait fait… Est-ce que cela changeait véritablement quelque chose?

Est-ce que le pardonner aiderait Drago à aller mieux? Il en doutait. Parce que Drago n'était pas prêt à pardonner. Et le blond n'arrivait pas à comprendre cela. Comment pouvait-il pardonner une plaie qui était encore à vif? Si, au moins, il avait surmonté son agression… Si, au moins, le contact d'un homme inconnu ne lui donnait pas l'envie de s'enfuir en courant… Là peut-être il y aurait-il eu une chance de pardon. Mais là… Drago ne faisait que se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Dans la gueule de la douleur… Dans la gueule de son traumatisme.

Et il allait revenir briser… Il allait revenir… Mais, ce n'était plus son problème. Parce que si Drago était incapable de comprendre que la personne qui était la plus importante était lui-même… Lui savait pertinemment que c'était lui qui était le plus important. Son bien-être. Son calme. Sa santé mentale. Les gens voulaient le traiter d'égoïste? Qu'ils le traitent d'égoïstes. Il s'en fichait. S'il commençait à mettre le bonheur de tout le monde au-dessus du sien… qui allait s'occuper de son bonheur? Tout le monde se fichait de tout le monde. Alors, il allait s'emmerder à mettre le bonheur de quelqu'un d'autre au-dessus du sien… et cette personne? Allait-elle mettre son bonheur au-dessus du sien? Certainement pas. Alors lui avait compris…Parce que tout le monde se fichait de tout le monde. Son père se fichait de lui. Sa mère se fichait de lui. Alors, si ses propres parents ne remarquaient pas son existence… Pourquoi devrait-il s'attarder sur l'existence des autres? Chacun pour soi. Il allait sauver sa peau et si Drago ne comprenait pas ce concept tant pis pour lui! Son poing s'abattit durement contre le mur de sa salle de bain alors qu'il sentait une boule amère se former dans sa gorge. Il sortit finalement de la salle de bain et faillit grimacer en se trouvant nez à nez avec son père. Celui-ci lui envoya un sourire encourageant tout en se passant une main hésitante dans son épaisse chevelure noire.

-Ta mère revient demain. N'est-ce pas une bonne nouvelle? Déclara-t-il joyeusement.

Super. Vraiment super. Bien malgré lui, il lança un regard meurtrier à son père avant de se diriger vers sa chambre. Parce que maintenant sa mère revenait à la maison. Ne pouvait-elle pas rester dans ce foutu hôpital? Après tout, quelle différence cela pouvait bien lui faire? Une chambre ou une autre… De toute façon elle restait enfermer comme une idiote. Il s'obligea à reprendre une respiration normale. Non… Il n'allait pas commencer à parler de cette femme ainsi. Elle n'était pas une idiote. Elle était sa mère et elle méritait un minimum de respect. Un minimum… Et elle allait venir pleurer dans ses bras en appelant Tom… Elle allait appeler son frère… Elle allait le regarder sans le voir… Oh oui… s'il n'était pas la personne la plus importante pour lui-même… ce n'était certainement pas ses parents qui allaient le mettre en haut de leurs priorités. La main de son père se posant sur son épaule le fit sursauter et il dut se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas lui briser le bras. Il se contenta de tourner légèrement sa tête vers son père.

-Tu n'es pas heureux que ta mère revienne? Demanda-t-il.

-Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas?

Pourquoi le serait-il? Elle était sa mère. Elle était la femme qui le regardait comme s'il était une poupée gonflable. Elle était la femme qui l'avait mise en monde. Elle était la femme qui ne l'avait plus appelé par son prénom depuis 8 ans. Elle était… Elle était son pire cauchemar. Un frisson désagréable lui traversa le corps.

-Parle-moi Harry. Tu peux tout me dire non? Depuis quand avons-nous des secrets l'un pour l'autre?

Il devait s'agir d'une mauvaise blague. Pourtant, il ne riait pas du tout. Depuis quand avaient-ils des secrets l'un pour l'autre? Il s'agissait de la mauvaise question. La véritable question serait plutôt depuis quand n'avaient-ils _pas_ de secrets l'un pour l'autre? Avait-il vraiment l'intention d'agir comme s'ils étaient une famille unie? Ils n'étaient pas une famille. Ils n'étaient que des étrangers liés par le sang.

-Harry… Parle-moi. Dis-moi quelque chose.

Pourquoi pas « Va te faire foutre »? Pourquoi pas « Laisse-moi respirer. Tu l'as si bien fait pendant des années. ». Pourquoi venait-il radoter dans ses oreilles maintenant?

-Harry. Insista son père.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles? Demanda froidement Harry.

-Parce que tu es mon fils.

-Je préférais lorsque tu pensais n'avoir qu'un seul enfant.

Il vit les yeux bruns de son père devenir rond comme des soucoupes et il en profita pour se dégager de sa poigne et s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Voilà. Bon débarras. Maintenant, il allait arrêter ce simulacre de famille unie qui lui donnait des boutons et il allait le laisser dans son malheur. Il avait toujours été excellent pour faire ça. Il poussa un long soupir en voyant son père ouvrir la porte de sa chambre.

-Je n'ai jamais pensé que je n'avais qu'un seul enfant. Murmura faiblement son père.

-Alors tu es un sacré acteur, Papa. Tu t'es trompé de métier.

Il ignora avec facilité la douleur qui traversa le visage de son père. Il savait que dans les émissions de télévision, il s'agirait du moment où il se mettrait à pleurer en pardonnant à son père tous ses péchés parce que, comme l'avait si bien dit Drago_, il était désolé_. Et bien, être désolé ne changeait rien dans sa vie.

-Je sais… Je sais que je n'étais pas aussi présent que j'aurais du l'être.

Joli euphémisme. Un fantôme aurait été plus présent que son père. Mais, ce n'était pas grave. Il avait appris à vivre avec l'absence de son père. Et il avait survécu.

-Mais, je veux être là maintenant. Je veux…

-Je n'en ai rien à faire de ce que tu veux. Répliqua glacialement. **Tu** ne voulais pas être présent dans ma vie et je n'ai rien pu y faire… Maintenant, **tu** veux être présent dans ma vie… Mais, je peux faire quelque chose.

Et il lui pointa calmement la porte. Il vit une expression infiniment douloureuse traversée le visage de son père puis, celui-ci parti sans demander son reste. Voilà comment Drago aurait du réagir avec son père. Le pardon était une connerie inventé par les gens qui avaient fait du mal à autrui. Il n'y avait aucun bénéfice à pardonner à quelqu'un. La personne pouvait le refaire la même action de nouveau… non, ce n'était même pas ça l'important…

Que la personne décide de le refaire était une possibilité. Mais, la douleur du passé était bel et bien là… Alors, pourquoi pardonner? Qu'est-ce que cela changeait? Il avait appris à ne pas compter sur ses parents. Et maintenant, il était censé apprendre à avoir besoin d'eux. Plutôt mourir. Il avait déjà bien assez de problème comme ça. Son père voulait être là pour lui maintenant? Bravo pour lui. Voulait-il une main d'applaudissement? La médaille du meilleur père? Juste parce qu'il avait daigné refaire son apparition dans sa vie alors qu'il ne lui avait absolument rien demandé? Qui avait décidé qu'il devait pardonner à ses parents? Qui avait décidé qu'il n'avait pas voix au chapitre? La haine était une émotion aussi puissante que l'amour. Et la haine faisait bien moins mal de toute façon. Alors, il allait rester exactement comme il était. Et Drago…

Et si Drago ne pouvait pas comprendre ça… Si Drago voulait définitivement jouer à la victime. Et bien, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait. Cela ne le regardait plus en rien. La personne la plus importante pour lui était lui-même. Les gens pouvaient le juger. Les gens pouvaient penser qu'ils avaient tords. Ils n'avaient, visiblement, rien vécu. Ces gens devaient avoir des familles aimantes qui célébraient Noel en chantant des stupides chansons. Lui, ne pouvait même pas se souvenir de son dernier Noel. Ils avaient peut-être un Oncle désagréable, mais tout de même attachant… il n'avait pas une mère qui oubliait de venir le chercher à l'école. Il n'avait pas un père qui ne venait pas voir sa pièce de théâtre. Alors oui… il était un égoïste. Un sale égoïste. Et il s'en fichait. Et si Drago ne pouvait pas comprendre qu'il s'agissait de la seule solution pour survivre… Alors, il ne pouvait pas l'aider.

À suivre…


	35. Chapter 35

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors, puisque je n'ai pas pu publier la semaine passée, je publie deux chapitres cette semaine ^^!

**Chapitre 35**

_Un __enfant__, ce __monstre__ que les __adultes __fabriquent__ avec leurs __regrets__._

Tic tac tic tac… Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'écouter les bruits de son horloge. Tic tac tic tac… Son cœur battait en rythme avec ce bruit obsédant. Drago se trouvait dans sa chambre en ce moment… La nuit était tombée… Tic tac tic tac… Avait-il peur en ce moment? Éprouvait-il des regrets? Harry poussa un grognement rauque tout en enfouissant sa tête dans son oreiller. Il avait déjà décidé qu'il n'en avait plus rien à faire de Drago. Le blond avait pris sa décision… il avait donc pris la sienne. Il n'allait pu souffrir pour personne. Si Drago voulait jouer au martyr, il pouvait y jouer tout seul. Lui avait déjà appris, après des années, comment survivre dans ce monde. Et la seule manière de survivre était de réaliser que la personne la plus importante n'était son père ou sa mère ou encore l'une de ses petites-amies… La personne la plus importante était lui et lui seul. Tout le monde se fichait de ses émotions. Il devait donc être doublement vigilent. Sinon, il allait finir par se faire engloutir. Et il allait souffrir… encore… comme avec elle… Il ne pouvait compter que sur lui-même. Il l'avait appris à ses dépends. Alors, Drago pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait.

Tic tac tic tac… À quoi pensait-il en ce moment? Non! Il ne pouvait pas penser à lui. Il ne devait pas penser à son sourire… Est-ce que son sourire disparaitrait maintenant? Est-ce qu'il redeviendrait le Drago du début de leur relation? Est-ce qu'il l'appellerait de nouveau « Potter »? Est-ce qu'il le regarderait encore comme s'il était un misérable insecte? Son cœur se serra si douloureusement qu'il fut obligé de faire une grimace. Fini les fous rires… Fini les blagues… Fini les câlins… Fini leur relation… Son cœur… Son cœur lui faisait si mal… Il avait perdu son père aujourd'hui, non il l'avait perdu il y a de cela longtemps… Et maintenant, il allait perdre Drago? Pas de problème. Il était habitué à être seul. La solitude ne le dérangeait pas. La solitude était la seule chose qu'il connaissait en fait. Même avec ses amis… Même ses petites-amies… Il avait toujours connu la solitude. Alors, pourquoi cette pensée lui semblait-elle si horrible maintenant? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas l'accepter comme il l'avait toujours fait? Pourquoi son cœur ne cessait de se serrer dans sa poitrine?

_-Ne fais pas ça_…

Ce n'était pas lui qui faisait quelque chose, mais bien Drago. C'était le blond qui choisissait son foutu père au lieu de sa propre sureté! C'était lui qui était prêt à se sacrifier comme s'il n'était qu'un tas de bétail! Il était tellement… tellement plus que ça… il était… Il était tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu… Et maintenant ce tout se trouvait en danger et lui ne pouvait absolument rien faire pour l'en empêcher… Il allait être de nouveau seul… Seul dans cette maison… Seul avec sa mère… Seul avec son père… Seul avec lui-même… Il ne… Il ne pouvait pas supporter ça… Drago était… Drago était… son soleil… Il brillait tellement fort… Il enlevait la solitude de son cœur… Il le réchauffait jusqu'aux tréfonds de ses entrailles… il était… Il était tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais désiré. Et, bien évidemment, il l'avait perdu. Comme il perdait tout. Parce qu'il n'était pas assez important pour convaincre Drago de rester avec lui. De rester ici. Même son agresseur était plus important que lui…

Une minute, il se redressa brusquement sur son lit. Était-ce pour cette raison qu'il était autant en colère contre Drago? Parce qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir été… abandonné? Ce n'était pas possible… Il avait peur pour Drago… Il ne voulait pas que Drago souffre… Mais, Drago voulait jouer le rôle de la victime alors il n'avait qu'à laisser tomber. Laisser tout tomber… Parce que Drago semblait décider à partir de toute façon. Bordel! Pourquoi n'arrêtait-il pas de tout ramener à lui? Drago était stupide! Il croyait être en mesure de pardonner à son père alors qu'il était évident qu'il souffrait! Il ne comprenait rien!

_-Ne fais pas ça_…

La ferme! Il n'avait rien fait! C'était Drago qui avait fait quelque chose! En voulant pardonner à un homme qui lui avait fait du mal. Et qu'est-ce qui se passerait ensuite? Cet homme lui demanderait de partir vivre avec lui et il accepterait? Était-ce cela qui allait arriver? Et bien lui n'allait pas rester là à attendre cet évènement qui finirait tôt ou tard par arriver. Il ne resterait pas avec quelqu'un sur lequel il ne pouvait rien prévoir. Non! En fait, il pouvait tout prévoir. Cette relation ne pouvait pas durer. Il l'avait toujours su. Il l'avait toujours su et il n'y pouvait rien. Alors, mieux valait y mettre un terme avant que tout tombe à l'eau.

_-Ne sois pas fâché contre moi… Ne fais pas ça_…

La ferme! La ferme! Il avait tous les droits du monde d'être en colère! Il avait tous les droits du monde d'abandonner cette histoire avant que… avant qu'il ne souffre davantage… Lui… Lui… lui… Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de parler de lui-même? Parce qu'il était sa priorité voilà tout. Il avait le droit d'être sa priorité. Il devait se protéger. Ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un allait le protéger. Ses parents ne l'avaient jamais fait. Il devait… Il devait… Il se leva brusquement de son lit et enfila rapidement un jeans et un chandail. Il devait…

Il sortit en trompe de sa chambre et passa près de son père sans lui jeter le moindre coup d'œil. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut enfermé dans sa voiture qu'il réalisa ce qu'il était entrain de faire. Était-il complètement stupide? Où comptait-il aller en plein milieu de la nuit? Drago était… Non, il ne pouvait pas être avec le blond. Pas quand le blond risquait de disparaître à tout moment… qu'il se poussait à bout de cette façon… Il devait… il allait… Il vit son père s'arrêter près de sa voiture et baissa mécaniquement la vitre de sa voiture.

-Où est-ce que tu vas? Demanda doucement son père.

-Je… Drago.

Une lueur fugace traversa les yeux bruns de son père avant que celui-ci ne pousse un long soupir.

-Son père habite dans le quartier de Cortown, 5150 rue De Lafontaine.

Harry hocha vivement la tête et démarra sans rien demander de plus. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait, bon sang! Pourquoi allait-il voir Drago en plein milieu de la nuit? Ne réalisait-il pas qu'il se mettait en danger? Drago… Drago allait lui apporter de la souffrance. Il ne voulait pas prendre ce risque. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de prendre ce risque… Ses mains se crispèrent violemment sur son volant alors qu'il continuait à conduire. Il n'y avait rien d'intelligent à aller voir Drago. Le blond ne comprenait rien. Il était prêt à se sacrifier pour les autres. Il ne comprenait pas ce type de personnes. Des personnes stupides qui ne comprenaient rien de la vie. Des personnes stupides qui allaient avoir de très mauvaises surprises. Des personnes stupides qui allaient se réveiller un beau matin et réaliser qu'elles n'avaient rien… absolument rien… Il ne pouvait pas s'attacher à ce genre de personne… Il ne voulait pas… il ne pouvait pas…

En moins de trente minutes, il se retrouva devant l'immense maison des Malfoy et resta figé devant la porte. Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait? Pourquoi était-il là? Il n'allait pas devenir comme Drago. Il n'allait certainement pas se sacrifier comme un imbécile… Mais, il ne se sacrifiait pas… il ne se sacrifiait… Il venait chercher… Il venait chercher son soleil voilà tout. Il venait chercher la personne qui comptait le plus dans sa vie… Dans un grognement rauque, il sortit de sa voiture et partit d'un pas rapide vers la porte et se mit à cogner comme un cinglé. Il se fichait de réveiller tout le voisinage. Il se fichait s'ils appelaient la police. Il avait décidé… Il avait choisi…

Lorsqu'une jeune femme en robe de chambre ouvrit précipitamment la porte, il la poussa sans ménagement et pénétra dans la maison. Quelle immense et froide maison… Une maison de riche… une maison emplie d'œuvres d'arts… La maison dans laquelle Drago avait été violé. Ses poings se crispèrent à ses côtés alors que la jeune femme se mettait à lui parler.

-Drago! Hurla-t-il. Drago!

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? Qui êtes-vous?

Harry se tourna lentement vers la voix masculine et n'eut qu'à regarder la longue chevelure blonde platine pour savoir qu'il se trouvait devant Lucius Malfoy. En un mouvement rapide, il se trouva devant le blond et abattit sans ménagement son poing contre le visage aristocratique. Et il vit, avec satisfaction, le père de Drago tombé à la renverse. La jeune servante poussa un hurlement strident alors qu'il résistait à la tentation de se précipiter sur Lucius Malfoy et de rouer de coups son visage. Il s'apprêtait à hurler, de nouveau, le nom de Drago lorsqu'il entendit des pas hésitants dans les marches d'escaliers. Son cœur manqua un battement en voyant Drago descendre lentement les marches, les yeux écarquillés.

-Ha… Harry? Demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Seigneur, comme il lui avait manqué. Était-ce possible que quelqu'un lui ait manqué à ce point alors qu'il ne l'avait pas vu pendant seulement 24 heures? Il ignorait pourquoi son corps restait figer alors que son âme ne lui demandait qu'une seule et unique chose… qu'il se mette à courir comme un imbécile vers Drago. Il n'eut pas à le faire puisque Drago sembla soudainement réaliser qu'il était vraiment là et courut vers lui, jetant ses bras autour de sa nuque et enfouissant son visage contre son torse. La chaleur de Drago… L'odeur de Drago… Harry enroula alors ses bras autour du blond, le serrant à l'étouffer contre sa poitrine. Il était là. Il était là… Pourquoi était-il fâché déjà? Il s'en fichait. Plus rien n'avait la moindre importance… Il était vraiment là…

-Je suppose qu'il s'agit du fameux Harry Potter dont ta mère m'a parlé. Grommela Lucius Malfoy en se massant douloureusement la joue.

Harry lui jeta à peine un regard, se contentant de serrer un peu plus fort Drago contre lui. Tout allait bien… Tout allait bien… Si Drago était stupide… Il n'aurait qu'à le protéger de lui-même. N'avait-il pas promis de le protéger de tout? Cela ne voulait pas seulement dire du monde extérieur. Drago était là. Avec lui. Contre lui… Tout allait bien… Il se fichait de tout maintenant…

-Normalement, je devrais appeler la police pour porter plainte, mais je sais que je mérite amplement ce coup de poing. J'imagine que vous avez l'intention de rester dormir ici. Dorothée, montrez sa chambre à Monsieur Potter.

-Mais… Mais…

-Dorothée, faites-vite.

Harry vit la jeune femme s'enfuir en courant et posa délicatement sa joue contre la chevelure soyeuse de Drago.

-Je vais aller me recoucher maintenant. Devrais-je craindre une autre attaque de votre part, Monsieur Potter?

Harry ne fit que lui jeter un regard noir auquel Lucius Malfoy répondit par un haussement de sourcil aristocratique avant de leur tourner le dos, ayant visiblement la ferme intention de retourner dans sa chambre.

-Merci… Père… Souffla Drago.

Il vit le dos du blond se figer soudainement alors qu'il tournait lentement la tête vers Drago, qui avait toujours la tête enfouit contre son torse, l'émotion poignante qu'il vit dans le regard du père de Drago lui fit froncer les sourcils. Était-il vraiment possible… qu'il soit désolé? Lucius Malfoy monta alors silencieusement l'escalier au même moment où Dorothée descendait celui-ci, s'arrêtant devant lui, les yeux méfiants.

-Votre chambre est prête Monsieur Potter, c'est celle à droite de la chambre de Monsieur Malfoy.

-Merci.

La servante hocha faiblement la tête avant de partir dans sa propre chambre. Harry sentit un étrange pincement au cœur lorsque Drago se dégagea de leur étreinte. Ce pincement disparut rapidement lorsqu'il vit le magnifique sourire du blond.

-Allons-y.

À suivre…


	36. Chapter 36

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors voici encore une nouveau chapitre ^^!

**Chapitre 36**

_La naïveté n'a rien de charmant, ce n'est qu'une longue marche funèbre qui nous mène droit vers la prison de la déception. _

Harry vit Drago s'arrêter devant une chambre et lui lancer un regard hésitant tandis que sa main se crispait autour de la sienne. Il ne voulait pas le quitter… Et lui non plus ne souhaitait nullement quitter le blond. Il voulait rester avec lui… Le serrer dans ses bras… il voulait ne plus jamais le quitter jusqu'à ce que… Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus lui tenir la main. Il allait essayer de ne pas repousser le blond. Mais, cela ne voulait pas dire que celui-ci n'allait pas disparaître soudainement sans laisser la moindre trace. Comme son père qui avait subitement cessé de lui parler. Comme sa mère qui avait brusquement décidé de s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Les gens disparaissaient qu'il s'y attende ou non… Mais, il n'allait pas précipiter la fin de cette relation. Il allait en jouir aussi longtemps qu'on le lui permettait.

-Voici ta chambre… La mienne est de l'autre côté du couloir. Murmura le blond.

-Bonne nuit alors…

Une brève lueur traversa les yeux gris avant que Drago ne se morde férocement la lèvre. Qu'avait-il donc? Pourquoi se comportait-il de cette façon? Il admettait que lui aussi il ne voulait pas le quitter. Mais, il se reverrait le lendemain matin non? Tout irait bien… leur séparation n'était pas pour maintenant… il y avait encore du temps… Après un petit soupir, il entoura de ses bras le corps de Drago et haussa un sourcil en sentant celui-ci l'enlacer beaucoup plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait fait normalement. Quelque chose… Quelque chose n'allait pas avec Drago. Il pouvait le sentir… Si clairement…

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda-t-il doucement.

-Je… je déteste cette maison.

-Pourquoi?

-Elle me fait peur.

C'était dans cette maison qu'il s'était fait violer… C'était dans cette maison qu'il avait souffert… Pas étonnant qu'elle lui fasse peur. Il se mit alors à marcher, un bras autour de la taille de Drago, l'entraînant vers sa chambre. Le blond ouvrit alors une autre porte et lui lança un regard hésitant.

-Aller! Couche-toi. Ordonna gentiment Harry.

Drago lui obéit avec hésitation et Harry en profita pour s'asseoir sur la chaise qui se trouvait près de son lit. Il prit alors la main du blond entre les siennes.

-Je vais rester avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes. Déclara-t-il. Il n'y a rien à craindre.

Un minuscule sourire se forma sur les lèvres du blond avant qu'il ne se mette à le fixer sous tous les angles. Était-il stupide ou quoi? Ce n'était pas en le regardant qu'il réussirait à s'endormir. Mais, il n'allait rien lui dire. Il était prêt à passer toute la nuit dans cette chambre, assis sur cette stupide chaise, si cela permettait à Drago de se sentir en sécurité. Il comprenait le sentiment de ne pas se sentir chez lui-même dans sa propre maison. Après tout, il détestait sa maison. Et il détestait particulièrement la chambre de sa mère. Elle semblait toujours sentir le sang… Bien sur, il savait qu'il s'agissait d'un fragment de son imagination… Mais, le plancher semblait toujours gluant… rouge… Il détestait vraiment cette chambre. Il détestait cette maison. Alors, il ne pouvait que comprendre Drago.

-J'ai l'impression de l'entendre marcher dans le couloir. Souffla soudainement Drago. Chaque bruit de la maison… J'ai l'impression qu'il va venir dans ma chambre… Je déteste cette maison… Je déteste vraiment cette maison…

Le cœur d'Harry se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine alors qu'il enserrait plus fermement la main du blond entre les siennes. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre la souffrance que Dragon ressentait… il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qui était entrain de se passer. Il ne pouvait qu'écouter… et essayer d'imaginer un enfant innocent se faisant violer par la personne qu'il était censé pouvoir faire confiance…

-Tu sais… le jour qu'il a essayé de me… de me… enfin… Tu sais quoi. J'ai couru… J'ai couru jusqu'à ma cachette. Mais, maintenant… Je suis trop grand… Je ne rentre plus… Ça m'a fait tellement peur… J'ai cru que j'allais mourir. C'est stupide non?

_Essayer_ de le violer? Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent brusquement alors qu'il fixait Drago, interloqué.

_-Essayer_ de te violer? Demanda-t-il d'une voix sourde.

-J'ai été agressé et non violé.

Sa première réaction fut de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Il n'avait pas été violé… L'agression n'était pas allée aussi loin… Il vit les sourcils de Drago se froncer alors que son regard se durcissait.

-Tu crois que je suis chanceux, pas vrai? Siffla-t-il d'une voix glaciale. C'est ça le problème des gens. Ils ne comprennent pas que le problème, ce n'est pas le geste en tant que tel. Être violé… être agressé… c'est la même chose. Il a voulu me violer… Il n'a eu aucune considération pour mon bien-être et mon intégrité. Il se foutait de moi. Il n'était pas censé me faire du mal et il m'en a fait. Il m'a vu comme… comme un simple objet. Le fait qu'il n'est pas foutu son pénis en moi ne change rien à ça.

La respiration du blond se fit haletante alors qu'il serrait ses doigts à lui faire mal. Mais, Harry n'allait certainement pas se plaindre. Il était évident que Drago en avait gros sur le cœur. Quelqu'un lui avait dit que d'être agressé était moins grave que d'être violé… Quelqu'un avait du penser que l'agression n'était rien… Quelqu'un avait du penser qu'une agression pouvait être pardonné. Et il pouvait parier qu'il s'agissait de Narcissa Malfoy. Et que Drago n'avait jamais osé lui dire ce qu'il était entrain de lui dire.

-Est-ce que cela change le fait qu'il m'ait souillé? Est-ce que cela change le fait qu'il ait transformé ma vie à jamais? Est-ce que cela fait de moi plus un enfant? Est-ce que cela change quelque chose? Je ne suis plus qui j'étais avant ce moment. Il a fait de ma vie un enfer. Le monde n'est plus beau ni gentil. Le monde est dégoutant et effrayant. Quelqu'un qui était censé m'aimer a voulu me violer. N'est-ce pas suffisant pour que je sois traumatisé? Est-ce que le fait qu'il ait posé ses mains sur moi n'est pas suffisant pour que j'aie envie de violer toutes les nuits? Il m'a regardé… et il n'a pas vu un enfant… il n'a pas vu quelqu'un d'important… Il n'a vu qu'un objet. Je n'étais qu'un foutu objet… et il m'a traité comme tel. Le geste… le geste n'est pas important… C'est toutes les conséquences sur mon âme qui le sont… Il ne m'a pas agressé une fois… Il m'agresse constamment… chaque jour… chaque minute… Il est là… Alors, je me fiche qu'il m'ait seulement touché! Il ne m'a pas seulement touché! Il m'a déshonoré! Il m'a détruit! Et il se fichait de me détruire!

Des larmes amères se mirent alors à couler des yeux du blond et Harry se contenta de serrer plus fort les mains graciles entre les siennes. Il avait envie de vomir… Il avait vraiment envie de vomir… Qu'était-il censé dire exactement? Quel monstre? Quel horreur? Pauvre toi? Il n'y avait rien à dire voilà tout… Il ne pouvait que l'écouter… L'écouter et comprendre ce qu'il disait… L'écouter et comprendre que Drago n'était pas en mesure de pardonner à qui que ce soit… Et que sa mère allait devoir le comprendre une bonne fois pour toute. Même si Lucius était sincèrement désolé. Drago n'était pas encore rendu à ce stade. Peut-être même ne serait-il jamais rendu à ce stade.

-Il n'y a aucun mal à haïr Drago. Déclara Harry. Il n'y a aucun mal à ne pas vouloir pardonner. _Tu n'as pas à pardonner à ton père_.

Des sanglots brutaux se saisirent alors du corps de Drago et Harry s'assit vivement sur le lit et obligea Drago à se blottir entre ses bras, lui caressant tendrement les cheveux tandis que le blond pleurait violemment contre son chandail. Il pouvait entendre la détresse dans les pleurs de Drago… tellement de détresse. Une peine si douloureuse et si intense qu'elle ne lui permettait pas de respirer. La trahison… La colère… La haine… Détester ses parents qui refusaient de comprendre… qu'on était obligé d'aimer pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils les avaient mis au monde… Des parents qui pouvaient faire n'importe quoi… N'importe comment… et qui restait malheureusement encore et toujours leurs parents… Les doigts de Drago étaient comme des serres dans ses bras. Il se fichait de la douleur. Qu'il lui fasse. Si cela lui permettait d'enlever un peu de sa douleur… Juste un peu de sa douleur…

-Il m'a fait tellement mal Harry… Comment est-ce que je suis censé passer à travers ça? Dis-le-moi! Je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas… Je déteste cette maison. Je déteste mon père. Je le déteste mais je l'aime. Je ne peux pas vivre avec lui, mais je ne peux pas vivre sans lui. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter d'avoir un tel père?

Il n'y avait rien à dire. Qui pouvait expliquer pourquoi il était né dans une telle famille? Lui avait hérité de ses parents. Drago avait hérité de ses parents… Et, ils ne pouvaient que se résigner… Ils ne pouvaient que regarder ses parents et espérer… Espérer encore et toujours… Jusqu'à ce que la haine consume son âme et qu'il n'y ait plus de retour en arrière. Il haïssait trop. Il était allé bien trop loin. Mais, Drago… Drago n'était pas encore rendu à ce stage. Son âme était divisée en deux… ne sachant quoi choisir… Et avec sa mère qui ne devait cesser d'insister sur le fait qu'il devait pardonner à son père… Merde…

-Tu dois réfléchir pour toi-même Drago. Tu dois choisir, pour toi-même, si tu veux pardonner à ton père ou non. Ce n'est pas une histoire de mérite. Ne le fais pas pour lui. Fais-le pour toi. Prends ton temps. Qu'est-ce qui est le mieux pour toi?

Le blond releva alors ses yeux mouillés de larme vers lui et Harry posa délicatement son front contre le sien, lui caressant tendrement la joue. Les larmes de Drago se trouvaient sur ses doigts… Il ne pouvait que les essuyer… Être avec lui dans sa douleur… Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais c'était déjà ça…

-Je ne sais pas…

-Alors, ne reviens plus ici tant que tu n'es pas prêt. Et dis-le bien à ta mère.

-Elle l'aime.

-Elle t'aime aussi.

_-Je l'aime_.

-Mais, il t'a fait du mal. C'est ça la réalité. Même s'il est terriblement désolé. Même s'il te promet de ne plus jamais te faire du mal… C'est à toi de choisir si tu peux lui pardonner. Si tu peux lui faire confiance. C'est ton choix, pas le leur.

Drago hocha péniblement la tête avant de se blottir dans ses bras, s'installant presque sur ses genoux.

-Reste avec moi ce soir. Souffla le blond.

-D'accord.

Harry s'allongea alors sur le lit soyeux, remontant la couverture sur leurs deux corps enlacés. La douleur de Drago n'allait pas disparaitre du jour au lendemain. Il ignorait même si elle pouvait disparaitre un jour. La seule chose qu'il savait, c'était qu'il ne fallait pas l'obliger à prendre une décision. Peut-être que Drago finirait par pardonner à son père le mal qu'il lui avait fait… Alors, il n'aurait qu'à l'accepter… Il ne pouvait pas penser uniquement à son bien-être alors que Drago souffrait autant. Il était égoïste avec tout le monde… Sauf avec Drago… Uniquement pour Drago… La respiration de plus en plus lente du blond lui fit fermer les yeux à son tour. Uniquement pour Drago…

À suivre…


	37. Chapter 37

Bonjour tout le monde ! Joyeux Noël en retard! J'espère que vous avez eu de beaux cadeaux ^^! Et Bonne Année en avance!

**Chapitre 37**

_Le __passé__, c'est la __seule __réalité __humaine__. __Tout__ ce qui est, est __passé__._

Il fut réveillé par le bruit de l'eau tombant dans la douche. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Drago était assez riche pour avoir une salle de bain dans sa chambre. Et pourtant… il vivait maintenant dans sa maison. Comment avait-il atterrit chez lui? Pourquoi est-ce que Narcissa Malfoy l'obligeait à voir son père? Il ne comprenait rien à cette histoire. Il ne comprenait rien et probablement ne comprendrait jamais. Peut-être que Narcissa Malfoy ne comprenait pas non plus… Peut-être qu'elle se disait, comme Drago l'avait souligné, que puisque Drago ne s'était pas fait pénétrer, le mal n'était pas aussi grand. Peut-être croyait-elle qu'il y avait un moyen de reconstruire sa famille après cet évènement… Et, il était convaincu que Drago ne lui avait pas dit tout ce qu'il ressentait… Sa peur… Sa haine… Ses sentiments conflictuels…Son amour… Sa rancœur… Probablement qu'elle s'accrochait à un espoir… Puisque Lucius Malfoy semblait avoir changé… Elle espérait… Elle priait… Mais, la trahison était trop intense… trop vive... Drago n'était pas encore prêt à pardonner. Et il espérait que Narcissa Malfoy le comprendrait et le laisserait aller à son rythme. Il fut abruptement sorti de ses pensés par l'arrivé de Drago. Le blond lui jeta un léger regard avant de s'asseoir sur le lit, près de lui.

-Tu as bien dormi? Demanda-t-il doucement.

-Et toi? Répliqua fermement Harry.

-Beaucoup mieux qu'hier… Mais, ce que j'ai hâte de partir de cette maison.

Il vit un tremblement traverser le corps gracile avant que Drago ne reporte son attention sur lui, le fixant sous toutes les coutures. Harry ignorait s'il devait rougir ou bien le sortir de ses pensés. Il n'allait certainement pas rougir, bon sang! Il détestait rougir. Drago pouvait bien se permettre de rougir lui, il devenait adorable… Harry ressemblait plutôt à une espèce de tomate mutante.

-Je suppose… que tu veux savoir l'histoire entre moi et mon père… Commença faiblement le blond.

Il pouvait voir la réticence évidente qui se promenait dans le regard de Drago. Il pouvait entendre son ton hésitant… Un ton qui disait clairement qu'il ne voulait pas lui en parler… Mais, qu'il se sentait obliger de lui en parler. Parce que sinon il ne comprendrait rien à la situation. Et qu'il était normal… même évident, qu'il lui explique ce qui était entrain d'arrivé.

_-Quel avantage il y aurait-il à ce que Drago te raconte ce qui lui est arrivé? Il n'y en a pas. Il sera forcé de revivre des évènements traumatisants qui le front souffrir._

Il comprenait beaucoup mieux ce que Tom avait voulu dire à présent. Il n'y avait aucun avantage à ce que Drago lui raconte ce qu'il avait vécu auprès de son père. Il voulait l'entendre. Bien évidemment qu'il voulait l'entendre… Mais si Drago n'était pas prêt… Si Drago ne désirait pas lui raconter son passé… Il ne voulait pas le brusquer. Il ne voulait pas que Drago lui parle de ce dont il n'avait pas envie. Il ne se trouvait pas dans un film américain où le héro était obligé de s'expliquer à tout prix… où il était de mise qu'il fallait absolument tirer les vers du nez de la personne qui souffrait. Oui… il fallait que la personne qui souffre raconte ses problèmes. Mais, à son rythme, pas à celui de la personne qui voulait supposément l'aider. Cela n'avait rien d'aidant d'obliger quelqu'un à parler de ses choses-là.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de m'en parler. l'interrompit Harry.

-Tu… tu ne veux pas savoir?

Il vit une lueur douloureuse traverser les yeux de Drago et il comprit aussitôt pourquoi. Merde! Il s'était mal exprimé… Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas savoir… Ce n'était pas que les douleurs de Drago ne méritaient pas d'être écouter… Il posa alors sa main sur la joue délicate du blond, obligeant celui-ci à le regarder.

-Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas savoir. C'est que je ne veux pas te brusquer. Je veux tout savoir de toi, Drago. Je veux savoir ce qui te fait rire… je veux savoir ta couleur préféré… Ton gâteau préféré… Le moment de ta vie où tu as été le plus heureux… Je veux savoir ta souffrance… ta douleur… Mais, je veux que tu me racontes tout cela lorsque _**tu**_ en auras envie. Je veux que tu viennes me voir et que tu me dises tout ce que tu veux… Je t'attendrais. J'attendrais le moment où tu me raconteras ton passé. Mais, fais-le pour toi, pas pour moi.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait en Drago pour le faire se comporter de la sorte? Il s'obligeait à comprendre les sentiments du blond… à sortir de sa zone de confort… Juste pour lui… Rien que pour lui… Il n'arrêtait pas… Pourquoi… Non. Il ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi. Il voulait profiter de ce moment. Il voulait regarder ses yeux, sentir son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine et jouir de ce moment. On pouvait le traiter d'imbécile et d'aveugle… Il se fichait de tout cela… Il était heureux… Il tenait à quelqu'un… Quelqu'un tenait à lui… N'était-ce pas suffisant pour le moment? Il ne croyait pas aux fins joyeuses. Il ne croyait pas aux contes de fées. Mais, il croyait au bonheur présent… et qu'il fallait savourer ce bonheur autant qu'il le pouvait…

Son cœur manqua un battement dans sa poitrine en sentant les lèvres délicates se poser sur les siennes. Sa respiration s'accéléra aussitôt alors que sa main qui ne se trouvait pas sur la joue de Drago se crispait sur les draps. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres du blond s'écarter et ainsi laisser échapper un souffle tremblant que son corps se détendit et qu'il ouvrit la bouche à son tour. Sa langue plongea doucement entre les lèvres entrouvertes et un frisson de délice parcouru son corps en sentant la langue de Drago s'enrouler autour de la sienne. Seigneur… son corps était en feu… Ils se trouvaient sur un lit confortable… Et Drago répondait à son baiser… il ne se crispait pas… il n'avait pas peur… Il répondait… Sa main se faufila alors dans la chevelure soyeuse et il rapprocha un peu plus la tête de Drago contre la sienne… Il voulait renverser le blond sur ce lit… Il voulait beaucoup trop de choses… Il pouvait sentir le feu qui s'emparait de son corps… menaçant de le rendre complètement cinglé… Et ce fut au moment où il sentit son contrôle prendre la fuite qu'il se dégagea du baiser, la respiration haletante. Il fut accueilli par les lèvres gonflées de Drago et ses joues rougies. Voulait-il le tuer? Voulait-il vraiment qu'il le renverse sur ce lit et qu'il commence à explorer son corps en dessous de ses vêtements? Il n'était pas gentil. Il ne savait pas comment embrasser Drago… comment se laisser aller… sans lui faire peur.

-Merci… Murmura le blond.

-Ce fut un _plaisir_.

D'accord, il n'aurait pas du dire ça. Malheureusement, les mots étaient sortis avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Il lui semblait que ses paroles étaient bien trop… suggestives? Un peu comme s'il… flirtait avec le blond. Mais, il ne flirtait pas avec Drago. Il ne pouvait pas flirter avec Drago. Non. Hors de question. Pour de multiples et très valables raisons. Il bondit subitement du lit.

-Je vais prendre ma douche. Déclara-t-il précipitamment.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit l'eau chaude lui tomber sur le corps qu'il se permit de pousser un grognement rauque. Bordel! Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il… Il jeta un regard noir à son entre-jambe qui semblait bien trop stimulé ses derniers temps. Uniquement autour de Drago. Coucher avec une fille réglerait le problème. Mais, il n'en avait aucune envie. Il n'avait pas le temps d'aller draguer une idiote qui lui ouvrirait les jambes en moins d'une heure. Il n'avait pas une seule semaine à consacrer à une fille. Alors, il allait devoir prendre son mal en patience…et recommencer à se muscler le poignet. Super. Vraiment super. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, il sortit de la douche, portant les mêmes vêtements que la veille.

-Tu n'allais pas me proposer de porter tes vêtements, n'est-ce pas? S'assura Harry.

Drago devint aussitôt rouge pivoine, se redressant de toute sa hauteur… ce qui n'était guère impressionnant. Le blond était minuscule… Mieux valait ne pas lui dire ça. Son poing était peut-être petit mais il faisait drôlement mal.

-Tu es bien trop gros pour rentrer dans mes vêtements. Répliqua avec hauteur le blond.

-S'il te plait… Je suis loin d'être gros. J'ai une taille et une grosseur parfaitement normales. Contrairement à une certaine personne de ma connaissance.

Un sourire goguenard apparut immédiatement sur ses lèvres lorsque Drago se saisit du col de son chandail, le ramenant brusquement vers lui. Les yeux gris le dévisageaient avec une colère non-dissimulée alors que son nez se fronçait. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas à quel point il était adorable lorsqu'il faisait ça… L'imbécile.

-La ferme et allons-y. Siffla Drago.

-Tu ne veux pas continuer cette conversation? S'étonna Harry. Je me demande bien pourquoi… Est-ce parce que tu ne mesures même pas 1 mètre 50?

-Je mesure 1 mètre _62 _(5pieds3). Répliqua vertement le blond.

-Et moi 1 mètre _87_. (6pieds2)

-Ce qui fait de toi un géant.

-Ce qui fait de toi un nain de jardin.

Le blond poussa alors un grognement de fureur avant de lui tourner le dos et de se diriger vers la porte. Harry le rattrapa rapidement, enroulant fermement ses bras autour de la taille mince. En voyant la fureur sur le visage de celui-ci, il ne put qu'éclater de rire.

-Lâche-moi! S'indigna le blond.

-Oh mon Dieu! Tu es trop mignon quand tu es en colère.

-Je ne suis pas mignon Potter! Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation!

-Tu sais que tu es mignon… Mignon comme un cœur…

Il le tourna alors et, prit d'une soudaine inspiration, il plaqua un baiser sonore sur le nez retroussé. D'accord, ce n'était pas la meilleure idée qu'il aurait pu avoir… Mais, cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il avait voulu le faire… et puis… ce n'était pas la fin du monde. Lui et Drago… Il s'agissait d'une relation spéciale voilà tout. Une relation qu'il n'arrivait pas à nommer. Qu'il ne voulait pas nommer. Et puis, tant qu'ils étaient heureux… était-ce véritablement important d'absolument mettre un nom sur leur relation?

-Tu es stupide.

-Si cela peut te rassurer… Ron mesure 1 mètre 98 (6pieds5). Je me sens vraiment petit comparer à lui.

-Va te faire…

Il l'interrompit brusquement en posant sa main sur sa bouche.

-Ne dis pas de gros mots. Tu es bien trop mignon pour…

Sa phrase fut abruptement coupée par le poing du blond s'enfonçant impitoyablement dans son ventre, lui coupant efficacement le souffle. Bordel! Il se plia alors en deux sous le sourire satisfait de Drago.

-Relève-toi mauviette.

-Fiche-moi la paix, espèce d'assassin.

Ce fut sous l'éclat de rire de Drago qu'il se redressa péniblement et sortit de la chambre. Ils allaient enfin retourner dans sa maison… Sa maison où son père se trouvait et où sa mère reviendrait bientôt… Tout bien réfléchi… Il ne voulait pas retourner dans cette maison. Il voulait simplement…

-Ce serait bien… Si nous pouvions partir à l'autre bout du monde… Juste toi et moi.

Il eut aussitôt l'envie folle de se donner un coup de poing en plein visage. De quoi parlait-il? Drago ne quitterait jamais cet endroit… Il avait sa mère lui… Il ne partirait pas juste pour être avec lui. Il était vraiment bête parfois. La main de Drago s'enroulant autour de la sienne le fit brusquement sortir de ses pensés.

-J'adorerais ça. Allez en Asie… Au Caraïbes. N'importe où. Tant que c'est toi et moi… Ce n'est plus effrayant de partir. Répondit lentement Drago.

Le cœur d'Harry se crispa dans sa poitrine tandis qu'un stupide sourire se formait sur ses lèvres. Ses doigts rendirent alors leurs étreintes à ceux de Drago.

-Alors, partons! S'exclama Harry.

-Maintenant? Demanda le blond.

-Tu partirais maintenant, avec moi? Répliqua le brun.

-Oui.

Il était convaincu que son sourire allait lui donner mal aux joues. Et s'il devait en juger par les fossettes qui se creusaient dans le visage de Drago, lui aussi allait certainement avoir mal aux joues s'il continuait de cette façon.

-D'accord alors. Partons pour les vacances de Noël. Juste toi et moi.

-Dans un mois?

-Oui. Allons-nous-en. Oublions tout.

-D'accord.

Il plongea alors son regard dans celui de Drago.

-Je suis sérieux. Assura Harry.

-Moi aussi. Je veux être avec toi. Seulement avec toi.

Il voulait l'embrasser… Il voulait le plaquer contre le mur et laisser ses mains caresser son corps… Et il n'allait certainement pas faire ça. Drago voulait partir avec lui. Juste lui… Il était important dans le cœur de quelqu'un. Il n'allait pas tout faire tomber à l'eau à cause de ses stupides hormones.

-Alors… allons dire au revoir à ton père…

Drago hocha faiblement la tête et ils se mirent à marcher en direction de la porte d'entré.

À suivre…


	38. Chapter 38

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors, voici un nouveau chapitre rien que pour vous ^^!

**Chapitre 38**

_Ne laissez pas le héro dans votre cœur périr. _

Harry fixait son professeur d'histoire sans réellement le voir. Son esprit était ailleurs. En fait, son esprit était dans le hall d'entré de la maison de Drago. Il se souvenait encore de Lucius Malfoy, regardant son fils, les larmes aux yeux. Et Drago… Drago qui avait lui aussi des larmes dans les yeux. Il ne comprenait rien. Pourquoi est-ce que Lucius Malfoy avait fait une chose pareille? Une erreur? Un moment d'égarement? Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu traverser son esprit? Il aimait son fils, non? Alors pourquoi… Le brun poussa un long soupir alors que ses yeux dérivaient vers Drago. Pourquoi un geste qui changerait le cours de son existence? Juste un simple geste complètement stupide. Un geste qui avait fait plus de mal à son fils que s'il l'avait roué de coup. Ou peut-être pas. Il ne comprenait rien de toute façon.

Sa famille ne ressemblait pas à celle-ci. Sa famille n'avait aucun lien entre eux. Hormis l'indifférence. Était-ce mieux que la souffrance et la rancœur? Il n'aurait su le dire. Le souvenir fugace de son père lui parlant lui donna aussitôt l'envie de grincer des dents. Pourquoi lui adresser la parole _maintenant_? Avait-il eu une révélation? Fais un rêve astral? Eu un flash d'illumination? Il n'aurait su le dire et, pour être honnête, il s'en fichait royalement. Il n'avait aucune envie d'avoir la moindre relation avec son père. Il ne savait même pas comment faire pour être honnête. Étaient-ils censés parler de la pluie et du beau temps? Faire semblant qu'ils avaient quelque chose en commun alors que la chose qu'ils partageaient était les liens du sang? Il n'avait pas de temps à consacrer à cette étrange illumination qui avait saisie son père. La main de Ron se posant soudainement sur son épaule le fit violemment sursauter.

-Aller… Vient Harry! Supplia son meilleur ami.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles?

-De ce que le professeur vient de nous parler.

Le regard parfaitement vide qu'il lança au rouquin lui fit vite comprendre qu'il n'avait absolument rien entendu. De toute façon, pour que Ron prenne ce ton suppliant, mieux valait s'enfuir à toute jambe. Si ce n'était pas illégal, c'était quelque chose qu'il ne souhaitait probablement pas faire. Il lança un rapide coup d'œil implorant à Drago qui se contenta de lui envoyer un petit sourire carnassier avant de l'ignorer avec superbe. Foutu traitre.

-Tournoi de Basket-ball Harry! Tu sais que tu es le meilleur!

-Je suis toujours le meilleur en tout. Répliqua sarcastiquement le brun.

-La ferme! Il y a des prix à gagner! Le premier prix est un PlayStation! Imagine notre salle de repos étudiant avec un PlayStation. Je pleure de joie juste à y penser.

Avant même qu'il ne puisse protester ou bien chercher le meilleur moyen pour se sortir de ce pétrin, il fut entraîné violemment par Ron vers l'extérieur. Bordel! Il ne voulait pas participer. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de manger quoi que ce soit. Sans ce fichu tournoi, il aurait pu manger en compagnie de Drago, même si celui-ci semblait trouver son malheur fort amusant. Il aurait pu le regarder lui lancer un regard meurtrier ou bien froncer son nez. Et il devait manquer ça pour un stupide PlayStation dont il se fichait éperdument! Décourageant. Ils s'arrêtèrent alors devant le terrain de jeu de l'école et il ne put que pousser un soupir de découragement en voyant les dizaines d'autres garçons et les quelques filles qui semblaient sur le point de se battre, bec et ongle, pour avoir les prix. Il jeta un vague regard à la table de prix et son regard accrocha aussitôt une simple bague en or blanc avec une jolie pierre ronde au milieu. C'était… une très jolie bague. Une bague qui irait très bien autour d'un doigt long et fin. Il déglutit avec peine et tourna les yeux vers le présentateur.

-Deuxième prix, cette magnifique bague en or blanc serti d'une pierre de lune.

Il entendit alors les gloussements enthousiasmes de certaines filles qui se trouvaient en retrait et sentit son corps se tendre en voyant leurs regards agressifs. Certaines allaient convaincre leurs petits-amis de la gagner alors que d'autres allaient essayer par eux-mêmes. L'unique problème était qu'il voulait lui aussi cette bague. Il se fichait éperdument du PlayStation. Il se fichait des autres prix. Il voulait cette bague et personne n'allait l'empêcher de l'avoir.

-Tout le monde mettez-vous en ligne et lancer le ballon dans le panier. Dès que vous manquez un panier vous êtes éliminés. Le dernier candidat emporte le premier prix et ainsi de suite!

Il vit Ron lui envoyer un sourire empli d'espoir auquel il répondit par un regard indifférent. Son meilleur ami allait subir une horrible déception s'il comptait sur lui. D'ailleurs, il y avait de fortes possibilités qu'il l'assassine pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Mais, cette bague était faite pour Drago. Elle était simple et jolie. Les garçons portaient eux aussi des bagues non? S'il ne lui disait pas qu'il était mignon, probablement que le blond l'accepterait sans rechigner. Parfait! Il lança aisément la balle dans le panier et eut un petit sourire satisfait. Il voulait cette bague et il allait l'avoir.

()

Il ne restait plus que lui et deux autres types. Il fallait absolument qu'un d'eux perde afin qu'il obtienne la bague. Jusqu'à ce moment, il resterait dans le jeu. Il supporterait la sueur qui lui dégoulinait sur le corps et la douleur dans ses bras. Si ces deux idiots pouvaient juste s'épuiser plus rapidement, bon sang! Il aurait enfin la paix!

-Putain! S'écria l'un des garçons.

Le sourire d'Harry s'agrandit soudainement et il entendit le hurlement enthousiasme de Ron. Il eut presqu'envie de lui demander pardon pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il lança alors le ballon légèrement sur la gauche et le regarda manquer son but avec une pointe d'amusement. Il se dirigea alors rapidement vers la table et mis promptement la bague dans sa poche. Bien évidemment, Drago n'était pas venu regarder le match. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était nul en Basket-ball qu'il ne pouvait pas venir l'encourager. Et dire qu'il allait lui donner cette bague. Il ne la méritait pas du tout franchement. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit le poing de Ron lui atterrir durement sur son crâne qu'il sortit abruptement de ses pensés.

-Le PlayStation! S'indigna le roux.

-Désolé.

-Tu n'es pas désolé du tout! Tu l'as fait exprès!

Harry se contenta d'hausser nonchalamment les épaules tout en se détournant de son meilleur ami. Bon, par où devait-il commencer exactement? Peut-être était-il encore en classe entrain de manger son lunch? Ou bien peut-être était-il allé à la bibliothèque? Ou bien peut-être…

-Ramène ton cerveau au temps présent et écoute-moi un peu! Tu n'as de petite-amie, alors pourquoi avoir gagné cette fichue bague?

À sa grande horreur, le brun devint rouge pivoine alors qu'aucun mot ne réussissait à franchir le cap de ses lèvres. Il n'avait pas de petite-amie? Il ne s'agissait pas d'un cadeau à une petite-amie. Il s'agissait d'une stupide bague! D'un cadeau voilà tout. Cette bague irait à Drago comme un gant, il le savait déjà.

-En fait, tu n'as jamais donné de cadeaux à tes petites-amies. J'imagine donc que cette fille doit être vraiment spéciale. Ou ce garçon.

-Ron, va te faire foutre.

Et il partit en courant sous les éclats de rire de son meilleur ami. Ron ne comprenait rien. Il n'y avait rien de romantique entre lui et Drago. Ce qu'il avait avec le blond était bien plus précieux que ce qu'il avait eu avec ses petites-amies. Une grimace douloureuse déforma son visage en se souvenant d'une personne dont il ne voulait pas se souvenir. Les relations amoureuses n'avaient rien de spéciales. Ce qu'il avait avec Drago était mille fois plus précieux qu'une petite-amie. Il s'arrêta alors devant sa classe et eu un grand sourire en voyant le blond, assis devant son pupitre et lisant calmement. Il ne réalisait définitivement pas à quel point il était adorable avec son air sérieux. Il s'approcha alors de lui et s'assit brusquement. Il fut récompensé par un regard noir de Drago.

-Tend la main. Chantonna-t-il.

-Harry, ne te fait pas plus idiot que tu ne l'es déjà.

-Aller… Donne-moi ta jolie petite main.

Bon, ce n'était pas la meilleure façon de convaincre Drago, mais Seigneur qu'il était superbe lorsqu'il était en colère. Le blond lui tendit alors la main en grinçant des dents et Harry s'empressa de prendre sa bague et de la mettre autour de son annulaire.

-Drago Malfoy, acceptez-vous de devenir mon épouse. Plaisanta-t-il.

Il releva alors les yeux et eut l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup en plein milieu de la poitrine. Drago était _écarlate_. Il était si rouge que son rougissement s'étalait jusqu'à son cou. Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si celui-ci s'étendait encore plus bas. Il se donna aussitôt une claque mentale face à cette pensée. Drago était vraiment… Il était… Il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire à quel point il était mignon en ce moment. Avec ses grands yeux gris qui le fixaient sans le comprendre. Son cœur menaçait vraiment de s'enfuir de sa poitrine.

-Est-ce que… Pourquoi… Quoi…

-Je l'ai gagné au tournoi de Basket-ball. Expliqua Harry, la voix essoufflée. Ron m'en voudra certainement toute sa vie de n'avoir pas réussi à gagner ce PlayStation. Mais, cette bague était vraiment faite pour toi. Trop mignonne.

Pour la première fois, Drago ne fit pas le moindre commentaire sur le mot 'mignon' et se contenta de fixer son doigt comme s'il ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui était entrain de se passer. Mais, Harry ne pouvait qu'admirer son bon goût. Cette bague allait parfaitement avec la main de Drago. Et elle venait de lui. Une partie de lui sur la peau de Drago. Cela semblait parfaitement logique à ses yeux. Dommage que Drago semble complètement tétanisé.

-Drago… Chuchota-t-il tout en passant sa main sur la joue écarlate.

-Je n'ai rien pour toi.

-Tu pourras te rattraper plus tard. J'ai mis beaucoup d'effort dans ce cadeau, je ne sens plus mes bras. Alors, tu as intérêt à me donner un aussi beau cadeau!

Il vit Drago se lever de sa chaise et, avant qu'il ne puisse véritablement réagir, le blond s'était assis sur ses genoux et posait doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Bien malgré lui, Harry sentit un éclair de désir lui traverser les reins et il dut se rentrer les ongles dans la peau pour garder la tête froide. Drago se trouvait sur ses genoux. Et sa langue se promenait sur ses lèvres, lui faisant perdre la tête. Il ne pouvait pas ouvrir la bouche. Pas quand Drago se trouvait sur ses genoux. Il y avait une limite à ne pas franchir. Et il risquait de la franchir. Il devait se calmer… Se calmer…

À son grand soulagement, le blond se dégagea alors de ses lèvres. Ce soulagement fut de courte durée puisque Drago en profita pour poser ses lèvres sur la peau de son cou, le faisant frissonner de désir. Il avait envie de lui hurler 'Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fous!'. Malheureusement, il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir la bouche. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit les dents de Drago se refermer sur sa peau qu'il trouva la force d'ouvrir la bouche, tristement seul un grognement guttural s'échappa de ses lèvres et il s'empressa de refermer la bouche.

Contrôle… Il avait besoin de retrouver le contrôle. Drago ne se trouvait pas sur ses genoux. Sa bouche ne suçait pas avidement la peau sensible de son cou. Lui envoyant des décharges à un endroit qui ne devait pas avoir de décharge. Une chance que les mains du blond restait changement dans ses cheveux sinon il n'aurait pas été sur de pouvoir rester ancrer dans la réalité. Soudainement, le blond s'enleva de ses genoux.

-Tu as mis cette bague sur ma peau, je t'ai mis ce suçon sur la tienne. Nous sommes quittes non?

Drago lui lança alors un petit sourire séduisant qui ne fit qu'accélérer les battements de son cœur avant qu'il ne parte calmement de la classe. D'accord, c'était décidé maintenant. Lui et sa main avaient un rendez-vous urgent ce soir.

À suivre…


	39. Chapter 39

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors, voici un nouveau chapitre rien que pour vous ^^!

**Chapitre 39**

_La __magie__ du __premier __amour__, c'est d'__ignorer__ qu'il __puisse __finir__ un __jour__._

Harry s'ennuyait à mourir, sans compter qu'il mourrait de froid. Il lança un regard noir à Drago qui était concentré sur sa toile. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il était appuyé sur ce fichu mur, torse nue en plus, et qu'il regardait le blond le peindre. Seigneur que c'était ennuyant… Si au moins Drago lui parlait. Mais non… Le blond était bien trop occupé à peindre. Il savait parfaitement que cette pensée était stupide et il s'en fichait comme de sa première chemise. Il avait froid, il avait faim et il allait se mettre à hurler si Drago ne lui parlait pas dans les trois prochaines secondes.

-Ok, c'est assez pour aujourd'hui.

Il aurait bien hurlé « Alléluia! », mais il n'avait nullement besoin d'entendre une réplique acerbe sortir de la bouche rose de Drago. Il enfila rapidement son chandail et observa en silence le blond ranger ses pinceaux avant de lui lancer un regard interrogateur.

-Pourquoi me regardes-tu ainsi? Demanda-t-il lentement.

-Quoi? Je ne peux pas te regarder? Mais, tu es tellement…

En moins d'une seconde, le blond lui plaqua férocement la main sur la bouche, ses yeux se plissant en deux fentes menaçants. Harry ne put que sourire en dessous de cette main douce. Il ignorait quel était le problème de Drago avec le mot « mignon », mais il s'agissait d'une source d'amusement perpétuelle pour lui. Et s'il devait juger par la torturer que le blond lui avait imposé… il méritait bien pire. Son cœur bondit violemment dans sa poitrine en voyant le blond enfiler nonchalamment la bague qu'il lui avait offerte. Et il ne put que se souvenir du suçon qui avait marqué sa peau pendant près de deux jours. Les lèvres de Drago sur sa peau… Le frisson qui le parcourut lui fit exécuter une grimace. Drago ne devait pas le faire frissonner. Il devait se calmer. Immédiatement.

-Sortons. Déclara soudainement Harry.

-Je suis fatigué.

-Ah… Mais, mon cher as-tu oublié que tu dois faire tout ce que je veux?

Les yeux gris se posèrent froidement sur lui, le dévisageant de haut en bas avant que Drago ne roule les yeux et sorte précipitamment de sa chambre. Ce qui voulait dire que le blond acceptait. Un énorme sourire se forma alors sur la bouche du brun alors qu'il précipitait derrière Drago. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant sa voiture que le blond s'arrêta, lui lançant un simple regard perplexe.

-Où allons-nous?

-Puisque j'ai pitié de toi, oh grand artiste…

-La ferme. L'interrompit Drago. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié.

Le sourire d'Harry s'agrandit tandis qu'il s'approchait de Drago, passant son bras autour de la taille fine. Un léger rougissement voila les joues du blond alors qu'il continuait de le fusiller impitoyablement du regard. Il ignorait ce que les yeux de Drago avaient… Ils étaient simplement tellement… gris…argenté… Ils lui donnaient chaud et froid en même…Ils lui donnaient l'envie de s'approcher et de reculer… De l'embrasser et de s'enfuir en courant. Ouais, ses yeux avaient vraiment un drôle d'effet sur sa personne.

-Très bien, puisque tu n'as pas besoin de ma pitié… Allons jouer au Basket-ball.

À sa grande joie, le blond devint écarlate avant de devenir aussi blanc qu'un fantôme.

-Très bien. Déclara-t-il de mauvaise grâce.

-Ensuite, nous irons patiner.

-Quoi?

-Et jouer au Baseball.

-Hein?

-Et faire de la canne à pêche.

-Tu…

-Et, pour finir, nous prendrons des cours de french-cancan.

Drago lui assena une légère claque en arrière de la tête, le faisant promptement mourir de rire.

-Tu n'es pas drôle. Ronchonna le blond.

-Oui je le suis. Hilarant même.

-Je t'ai dit que tu t'es trompé de profession. Tu devrais devenir…

-Un clown? Suggéra Harry.

-Un tueur en série.

Les yeux du brun s'agrandirent brusquement alors que Drago se mettait à fixer ses ongles, l'air parfaitement à l'aise.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles? Répliqua Harry.

-Tu ferais mourir des tas de personnes avec tes mauvaises blagues.

-Oh… Mort de rire. Ouais tu es hilarant toi aussi. Crétin.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Drago d'afficher un sourire arrogant alors qu'Harry lui ouvrait la porte de sa voiture de mauvaise grâce. Un tueur en série. Hilarant. Il aurait presqu'eu envie de bouder s'il ne savait pas pertinemment que cela n'aurait aucun effet sur Drago. Hormis peut-être de le faire se moqueur de lui encore plus. Il se mit alors à conduire dans un silence confortable, lançant parfois de légers regards en direction de Drago.

-Si tu penses être subtile en me regardant à chaque 5 secondes… Tu te trompes royalement.

-Premièrement, je ne te regarde pas à chaque 5 secondes, mais plutôt 10. S'indigna faussement Harry.

Son cœur bondit férocement dans sa poitrine en voyant un sourire amusé se former sur les joues de Drago. Ses fossettes… Elles étaient tellement mignonnes. Drago n'y comprenait vraiment rien. Il était mignon. Dieu l'avait créé pour être mignon. Pourquoi n'acceptait-il pas sa destiné? Il dut se retenir pour ne pas faire la moue. Ouais… Drago ne comprenait vraiment rien.

-Deuxièmement, comment suis-je censé ignorer une personne aussi ravissante lorsqu'elle est assisse près de moi?

Il fut ravi de voir les joues de Drago devenir pivoine alors que le blond détournait vivement la tête vers le côté, refusant catégoriquement de le regarder. Cela ne lui causait pas le moindre problème. Il adorait regarder le blond lorsqu'il était embarrassé. En fait, il adorait regarder le blond tout court. Endormi, en colère, rougissant, menaçant, pensif, solitaire… N'importe quand… Pour n'importe quel raison… Le blond était intéressant à regarder. Ses émotions, ses expressions, ses manies… Tout était intéressant à regarder. Son regard dériva brièvement sur la bague qu'il portait à l'annuaire gauche et le frisson de plaisir qu'il ressentit alors l'obligea à fixer la route. Il avait eu raison de laisser tomber le PlayStation. Cette bague lui allait à ravir. Même si Ron se promettait de l'étrangler dans son sommeil… Cela en valait véritablement la peine. Il se stationna alors devant un restaurant et fut récompensé par un regard interloqué de Drago.

-Pourquoi sommes-nous ici? Demanda le blond.

-Pour manger. Répliqua, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidemment, Harry.

-Je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi. Fit remarquer Drago.

-Je paierais.

-Si tu voulais manger, nous aurions pu le faire à la maison.

-Et me priver de la chance de m'exhiber en compagnie d'une aussi jolie créature. Hors de question! Protesta exagérément Harry.

Le visage de Drago se voila, de nouveau, de rouge alors qu'il lui lançait un regard meurtrier avant de sortir de la voiture. Il blaguait, mais cela ne changeait rien au fait que Drago était _vraiment_ superbe. Il ressemblait à sa mère sans pour autant être sa copie conforme. Il avait une beauté que sa mère ne possédait pas. Une lumière… ou bien peut-être était-ce lui qui avait des problèmes de vue. Dans tous les cas, la beauté de Drago ne cessait de lui couper le souffle. Ce qui était… Une chose sur laquelle il ne devait pas s'attarder. Comme il ne devait pas s'attarder sur le fait que ce pantalon rendait les jambes de Drago extraordinairement longues… Il déglutit avec peine et pénétra rapidement dans le restaurant. Il aimait cet endroit. Il y était venu plusieurs fois en compagnie de ses amis, mais jamais en compagnie de Drago. Son cœur se crispa soudainement en imaginant que Drago détesterait peut-être cet endroit. Il ne l'avait même pas consulté… Il l'avait juste emmené ici… Et si Drago n'aimait pas le décor? Ou la nourriture? Ou…

-C'est joli ici. Constata calmement le blond

Il devenait vraiment cinglé, bon sang. Pourquoi s'inquiéter à ce point de l'opinion de l'opinion de Drago. Si le blond n'avait pas aimé ce restaurant, il aurait suffit de partir. Mais, il avait voulu que Drago aime cet endroit. Parce que lui l'aimait. Ce qui était parfaitement ridicule. L'hôtesse s'approcha alors d'eux et les conduisit rapidement à une table après qu'ils aient confirmé qu'il ne s'agissait que d'eux.

-Ce restaurant a l'air cher. Constata Drago.

-C'est plus qu'un McDonald, mais ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Répliqua nonchalamment le brun.

-Je te rembourserais.

-Pas question. Protesta Harry.

-C'est moi qui te dois quelque chose et pourtant tu payes ma nourriture? Sans compter que ce n'est pas un rendez-vous galant. Pourquoi devrais-tu payer?

-Parce que j'ai payé des tas de dîners à des tas de filles, et aucune n'avait autant d'importance à mes yeux que toi.

Le visage calme de Drago devint aussitôt rouge et Harry fut tenté de compter combien de fois le blond était devenu écarlate aujourd'hui.

-Pourquoi? En quoi suis-je donc différent de ces nombreuses filles?

-Tu es important. Elles ne l'étaient pas.

Le blond détourna alors abruptement les yeux, semblant incapables de le regarder face à face.

-Dis-moi Harry… Combien de fois comptes-tu me dire des choses aussi…

-Aussi quoi?

-Combien de fois comptes-tu arrêter mon cœur en une journée? Finit par déclarer le blond.

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de sentir son cœur s'arrêter violement dans sa poitrine. Drago venait de le regarder de nouveau. Ses grands yeux gris le dévisageaient sans la moindre gêne alors qu'une trace de rouge continuait à voiler son visage. Magnifique… Il était magnifique. Pourquoi était-il donc si magnifique? Il n'aurait pas du pourtant… Ne serait-ce que pour sa propre santé mentale. Il avait envie de l'embrasser. Il avait envie de se pencher sur cette table et de poser ses lèvres sur cette bouche tentatrice. Cette bouche qui avait posé un suçon sur sa peau. Seigneur, il n'avait pas réussi à s'enlever ce moment de l'esprit. Il le hantait… Dans ses rêves… Lorsqu'il était éveillé… Dès qu'il avait le malheur de regarder Drago un peu trop intensément… Ce moment revenait dans son esprit avec la force d'un ouragan. Lui coupant le souffle. Le rendant fou.

-Je ne sais pas. Répondit-il. Mais j'aime ça.

-Je crois que j'aime ça moi aussi.

Et son merveilleux sourire s'offrit alors à sa vue et sa conscience prit une journée sabbatique. Il allait l'embrasser. Il se fichait des conséquences. Il allait embrasser cette bouche souriante. Il allait couvrir de baiser ce visage magnifique. Il allait…

-Harry…

Le son de cette voix lui figea le sang plus efficacement qu'un coup à la tête. Il… Il connaissait cette voix. Il ne voulait pas connaître cette voix, mais il la connaissait… Il tourna lentement la tête en direction de cette voix… de se souvenir du passé… d'un passé qu'il voulait oublier plus que tout au monde. Il vit les cheveux d'un noir de jais… Les lèvres pleines… Les yeux noirs emplis de larmes. Il se releva brusquement, tenter de s'enfuir en courant. Il eut à peine le temps de réagir que les bras fins de ce souvenir s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille alors qu'elle posait la tête sur son épaule. Cette odeur… Ce corps… Un souvenir qu'il voulait oublier à tout prix…

-Cho… Murmura-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Le souvenir de son premier amour.

À suivre…


	40. Chapter 40

Bonjour tout le monde ! Désolé de cet immonde retard! J'étais malade comme un chien… Je remercie les revieweurs qui se sont inquiétés de mon bien-être ^^!

**Chapitre 40**

_On ne __fuit __jamais__ assez __loin__ et on ne se __fuit __jamais__ assez __longtemps__ ! __Car __toujours__ vous __rejoint__ l'__inadmissible__._

Harry ne pouvait pas supporter ce parfum capricieux qui envahissait ses narines. Il ne pouvait pas supporter ce corps gracile aux courbes voluptueuses contre son corps. Il ne pouvait pas supporter de voir ses longs cheveux noirs. Il ne pouvait pas supporter que Cho soit aussi dans ses bras. Il entoura brusquement de ses mains les bras de la chinoise, la reculant efficacement de son corps. La jeune fille releva aussitôt des yeux brillants de larme sur lui.

-Que fais-tu ici? Demanda-t-il calmement.

Il aurait voulu crier ou s'enfuir en courant. Il devait se calmer… se contrôler… Cho ne lui avait rien fait. Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi le contact de ce corps contre le sien lui donnait l'envie folle de se mettre à vomir. Elle ne lui avait rien fait. Ils s'étaient quittés en bons termes. Il n'y avait pas le moindre problème. Alors, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas supporter sa vue? Il voulait partir. Il voulait partir. Il ne voulait plus jamais la revoir.

-Mon père est venu en ville pour affaire. Je voulais te voir… Je voulais tellement… tellement te voir.

Ses yeux brillaient de larmes. Ses yeux brillaient toujours de larmes. C'était ainsi qu'il l'avait vu pour la dernière fois. Avec ses grands yeux noirs humides qui le regardaient… Il ne voulait plus revoir ses yeux. Il ne voulait plus revoir ce visage. Il ne voulait plus…

-Il faut que nous parlions Harry… Il faut que nous…

-Je n'ai pas le temps aujourd'hui. L'interrompit rapidement le brun.

-Demain peut-être…

-Je suis occupé.

-Après-demain…

-Encore occupé.

Le visage de son ex petite-amie se déforma sous la douleur et il dut lutter férocement contre la nausée qui lui remontait à la gorge. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait revue… Elle avait une grimace similaire au visage… alors que le sang coulait sur sa joue… que ses yeux noirs étaient noyés de larmes… Et lui avait les mains pleines de sang… Il y avait du sang partout… Il y avait toujours du sang partout. Tout autour de lui. Remontant dans ses narines. Dans sa peau. Dans ses os. Le sang partout… Il recula d'un pas. Son parfum lui donnait des hauts le cœur. Tout en elle lui donnait des hauts le cœur.

-Je ne reste que pendant trois jours. Supplia la chinoise. Il faut que…

-C'est dommage. La prochaine fois, appelle avant de te déplacer pour rien.

Il s'assurerait de ne pas répondre au téléphone. La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang et il se tourna d'un bond vers Drago. Le blond les fixait tour à tour, semblant ignorer sur qui fixer son regard. Elle ne pouvait pas parler avec Drago. Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas se mettre à trembler. Il ne devait pas parler à Drago. Elle ne devait pas lui dire… Elle ne devait pas…

-Tout bien réfléchi, la nourriture est nulle ici, allons-nous-en.

Un gémissement de détresse s'échappa de la bouche de Cho et il l'ignora avec une facilité déconcertante. Drago ne devait pas lui parler. Drago ne devait pas lui parler. C'Était l'unique chose qui comptait pour le moment. Les yeux gris du blond plongèrent dans les siens, semblant fouiller son âme. Il détourna brusquement le regard. Drago ne devait pas le regarder dans les yeux. Pas pour le moment. Pas quand Cho était là.

-Harry… Souffla la jeune fille.

-Drago, allons-y. Je meurs de faim.

Le blond prenait trop de temps, bon sang! Il s'approcha alors de lui et le releva de sa chaise. Les yeux de Drago s'écarquillèrent, visiblement sous le choc. Il n'avait pas de temps à attendre. Il pouvait sentir le sang. Le sang partout. Il pouvait voir les yeux de Cho. Il ne les regardait pas, mais il pouvait les voir. Ses yeux qui le fixaient avec tellement de… tellement de… Son cœur se crispa férocement dans sa poitrine et il s'obligea à prendre une profonde respiration. Mauvaise idée. Son odeur lui envahissait les narines. Son odeur mêlée au sang. Toujours le sang. Sa main toujours enroulée autour du bras de Drago, il se mit à marcher vers la sortie. Il devait partir. Il devait sentir l'air pur dans ses narines. Il devait s'éloigner de l'odeur du sang. Il devait… Il fut interrompu par la main tremblante de Cho se posant sur son bras.

-Je t'en supplie. Murmura-t-elle. S'il te plait… Ne pars pas comme ça. Je suis désolé.

-Je n'ai rien à te pardonner Cho. Répliqua durement Harry. Je suis occupé aujourd'hui. Tu aurais du prévenir avant de venir me voir.

-J'ai besoin de te parler. Je n'arrête pas de penser à toi. Tu es important à mes yeux.

Un sourire amer se forma sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne se dégage brusquement de son étreinte. Menteuse… Pourquoi mentait-elle ainsi? Avec ses yeux emplis de larmes… Le sang, la pluie et ses larmes… Quelqu'un essayait de le noyer… Il n'allait pas se laisser noyer.

-Nous sommes sortis ensemble lorsque nous avions 14 ans. Ce n'était qu'une amourette de jeunesse.

Il ne voulait pas regarder ses yeux. Il ne voulait pas la regarder voilà tout. Avant qu'elle ne puisse répliquer quoi que ce soit, il partit sans demander son reste, entraînant Drago derrière lui. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé à sa voiture, il fit un signe éloquent à Drago, lui indiquant de s'asseoir dans celle-ci, avant qu'il ne s'engouffre à son tour. Et si elle venait derrière eux? Et si elle l'empêchait de partir? Non. Elle ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de partir. Il était libre de faire ce qu'il lui plaisait. Il n'avait aucune attache dans ce monde. Il démarra silencieusement lorsque Drago rentra à son tour dans sa voiture. Pendant quelques minutes, il y eut un silence insoutenable entre eux. Pourquoi pouvait-il encore sentir son odeur, bordel! Pourquoi pouvait-il encore voir son regard? Il voulait tout oublier. Il voulait rire avec Drago et oublier ce moment de sa vie. Il aurait du s'en douter. Le bonheur n'était jamais éternel. Surtout avec lui.

-Qui était-ce? Demanda d'une voix blanche Drago.

-Mon ex.

-Ça je l'ai deviné.

-Cho Chang. Nous sommes sortis ensemble pendant un an.

Sa seule et unique relation de plus de deux semaines.

-Vous vous êtes quittés en mauvais termes?

-Non.

-Alors, pourquoi agissais-tu comme ça avec elle?

-Est-ce que nous jouons à se poser des milliers de question? Ça ne devrait pas être mon tour? Siffla Harry.

Il vit le corps de Drago se tendre alors que ses lèvres se serraient en une ligne mince. Merde… Venait-il de le blesser? Merde, merde, merde! Il ne voulait pas le blesser. Drago était bien la seule personne qu'il ne voulait pas blesser. Mais, il n'y avait rien à dire sur Cho. Son ex était le passé. Un passé qu'il tenait à oublier le plus vite possible d'ailleurs. Un passé couvert de sang… Non, il se trompait. Sa vie était couverte par l'odeur du sang.

-Nous sommes sortis ensemble, nous avons rompus et c'est tout.

Drago garda le silence, ses lèvres toujours pincées. Harry pouvait sentir une tension désagréable se créer entre eux. Il n'était pas censé avoir la moindre tension entre eux. Drago était important. Drago était… Drago était son soleil. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser vaincre par la pluie. Il se gara alors devant sa maison et posa délicatement sa main sur celle du blond, demandant silencieusement son attention. Après quelques secondes, celui-ci se tourna vers lui.

-Ce n'était qu'un amour de jeunesse. Rien d'important.

À sa grande surprise, les yeux de Drago se plissèrent dangereusement alors qu'il retirait vivement sa main de sous la sienne. Il… Il le repoussait. Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa poitrine alors qu'il écarquillait les yeux.

-Si tu ne veux pas me parler d'elle, tu en as le droit. Murmura le blond. Mais, ne me ment pas en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Puis, le blond sortit précipitamment de sa voiture, partant aux pas de charge vers sa maison. Harry aurait du le suivre. Il aurait du le prendre dans ses bras et dire qu'il était désolé. Même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi il devait s'excuser. Drago venait de le repousser. Comme tout le monde. Comme tout le monde… Sa respiration se fit haletante alors qu'il s'appuyait sur le volant de sa voiture. Il était seul, pas vrai? Personne ne restait. Pourquoi ne comprenait-il donc pas ça? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas accepter une chose aussi simple? Pourquoi devait-il toujours laisser son cœur sans protection et ainsi laisser le soin à un nombre incalculable de gens le poignarder sans vergogne? N'apprendrait-il jamais? Ses mains se crispèrent sur son volant alors qu'il fermait les yeux. Drago l'avait repoussé. Il n'avait pas voulu qu'il le touche. Très bien. Très bien. Il ne le toucherait plus alors. Il y était habitué. Il était stupide. Il sortit alors de sa voiture et se dirigea vers sa maison. Dès qu'il pénétra dans celle-ci, son père apparut devant lui. Il l'aurait volontiers ignoré s'il ne se trouvait pas sur son chemin.

-Harry, ta mère revient demain.

Il lui lança un regard indifférent.

-Bravo pour elle.

Comment était-il censé réagir exactement? Il n'agissait pas comme un fils ordinaire. Il s'en fichait. Oh comme il s'en fichait… Il voulait aller dans sa chambre et dormir. Il voulait oublier… Il voulait tout oublier. Il voulait que son cœur cesse de lui faire mal. Peut-être était-ce trop demandé.

-Enlève-toi de mon chemin. Siffla-t-il à son père.

Celui-ci posa une main hésitante sur son épaule et il s'empressa de la repousser. Il ne voulait pas être touché. Surtout pas par lui. Il voulait aller dans sa chambre et dormir… encore et toujours…

-Nous avons besoin de parler Harry.

-Non, **tu** as besoin de parler. Pas moi.

_-Nous_ avons besoin de parler.

-Ne prétends pas connaître mes désirs mieux que moi-même.

-Tu es mon fils.

-Et alors? Ça veut dire que tu as accompli l'exploit extrême d'éjaculer à l'intérieur de ma mère et de féconder son ovule. Ça ne veut pas dire que tu me connais.

Les yeux bruns de son père s'écarquillèrent visiblement abasourdi. Il n'en avait rien à faire. Il n'avait pas envie de l'entendre dire ses conneries dont il se fichait éperdument. Il voulait aller dormir.

-Harry… Je sais que nous avons besoin de parler. Il y a trop de non-dits entre nous.

Harry lui lança un regard venimeux en le voyant faire un mouvement pour s'approcher de lui. Il ne voulait pas être touché, bordel! Ne pouvait-il pas comprendre quelque chose d'aussi simple que cela? Son père sembla comprendre son message silencieux puisqu'il garda sagement ses mains le long de son corps.

-Harry…

-Tu veux parler à quelqu'un qui veut d'écouter? Demanda froidement Harry.

-Je veux parler à mon fils.

-Il y a un moyen pour que tu parles au deux.

Les yeux bruns de son père s'illuminèrent.

-Prend une photo de moi à 10 ans… Ensuite une photo de moi à 11 ans… Jusqu'à mes 15 ans… Et parle-leur. Dis-leur tout ce que tu as sur le cœur. Je suis convaincu qu'ils veulent d'écouter. Le moi de maintenant n'en a rien à foutre de ce que tu as à dire.

Cette fois-ci, il le bouscula sans ménagement et parti s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Voilà qui était mieux. Le silence… dans la plus parfaite des solitudes… Être seul était le seul moyen d'arrêter de souffrir. Il le comprenait parfaitement maintenant.

À suivre…


	41. Chapter 41

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors, voici le nouveau chapitre!

**Chapitre 41**

_Mieux vaut l'ignorer que d'éprouver de la pitié. _

Son estomac lui faisait mal. Il avait froid. Un froid qui venait de l'intérieur. Un froid qu'il ne pouvait contrôler. Harry avait beau porté un coton ouaté, cela ne changeait rien au froid mordant qui le recouvrait. Il pouvait sentir le mouvement de Drago contre sa main. Ce bras qui l'avait repoussé pour aucune raison apparente. L'unique personne sur laquelle il avait cru pouvoir compter. Ce n'était guère étonnant… Tout le monde finissait toujours par partir. Tout le monde finissait par l'abandonner. Il était né pour être seul. Alors, pourquoi ne cessait-il de se rebeller contre son destin? Il était stupide voilà tout. Il ferma lentement les yeux tout en s'allongeant sur son lit. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur de sa mère contre lui. Quel âge avait-il donc? 10 ans? 12 ans? Elle semblait si pâle… si hagard… Il avait voulu la toucher afin de s'assurer qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un fantôme.

_-Ne me touche pas!_

Il avait simplement voulu s'assurer qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un être venu de l'au-delà. Il avait voulu sentir sa chaleur contre lui. Juste effleurer sa peau si pâle. Mais, elle l'avait repoussé. Pourquoi? Il l'ignorait. Probablement parce qu'il n'était pas digne de la toucher. Il avait voulu toucher son père aussi. Parce que son frère avait disparu. Parce qu'il se sentait seul et il s'était dégagé. Il l'avait repoussé. Encore, encore et encore. Pourquoi était-il donc toujours aussi surpris lorsque cela arrivait? Pourquoi avait-il toujours aussi mal? Stupide. Idiot. Crétin. N'était-il pas temps qu'il réalise que le monde le repoussait au gré de leur fantaisie. Il n'avait pas à comprendre leurs raisons. Les gens qu'il aimait pouvaient être là une journée et disparaître le jour d'après. Sans aucun avertissement. Alors, pourquoi continuait-il à avoir aussi froid? Sa propre chaleur aurait du lui suffire. Dépendre des autres était une erreur pour la simple et bonne raison que les autres ne voulaient pas qu'on dépende d'eux. Ils ne voulaient pas être là pour lui. Quand l'accepterait-il enfin? Pourquoi avait-il cru que cela serait différent avec Drago? Parce que le blond était un peu plus gentil? Erreur. Ils étaient toujours gentils au début. Puis, ils disparaissaient sans laisser de trace. Ils l'abandonnaient sans le moindre regret. Probablement qu'il ne valait pas le coup. Il n'était qu'un objet qu'on pouvait prendre et jeter sans le moindre inconvénient. Pas de problème. Il avait compris maintenant. Il avait parfaitement compris. Plus jamais. Son corps se crispa soudainement en entendant la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir.

-Dehors. Siffla-t-il glacialement.

-Je dois te parler.

Drago… Un sourire amer se forma sur les lèvres d'Harry alors qu'il n'ouvrait même pas les yeux. Bien évidemment. Il venait comme il l'entendait et partait comme il l'entendait. Lui devait se contenter de se laisser balloter par le vent comme un imbécile heureux. Il voulait partir. Ok. Il voulait revenir. Ok. Était-ce l'attitude qu'on attendait de lui? Il pouvait toujours courir.

-Je n'ai rien à te dire. Répliqua le brun.

-Regarde-moi. Je dois te parler.

Il ne daigna même pas lui répondre. Drago pouvait partir s'il le désirait. Il ne le retenait plus. Il ne se battrait plus. Pourquoi faire? Pour souffrir? Il avait déjà assez mal au cœur. Peut-être faisait-il une montagne de pas grand-chose, il s'en fichait éperdument. Il était épuisé. Il avait froid. Il devait apprendre à se suffire à lui-même. Il essayait depuis des années pourtant. Pourquoi n'y arrivait-il pas? Peut-être était-ce à cause de l'espoir? Quel imbécile avait inventé l'espoir? Ce sentiment n'avait rien de charmant. Ce n'était qu'un ignoble poison qui rendait le chemin qui menait à la mort plus douloureux. Le contact d'une main fraiche sur sa peau lui donna l'impression d'être marqué au fer rouge, aussitôt il repoussa violemment la main de Drago et ouvrit un œil mauvais.

-Ne me touche pas.

Et voilà. C'était son tour maintenant. Il allait repousser les gens autour de lui. Plus eux. **Lui**. Il était celui qui allait abandonner. Il était celui qui n'allait pas souffrir. Il était celui qui n'allait plus être seul. Il vit une étrange lueur traversée le regard de Drago et s'efforça de l'ignorer. Le bonheur de Drago ne le concernait plus. Il devait survivre. Il devait survivre. Il n'allait pas laisser Drago rentrer à l'intérieur de son cœur afin de le poignarder sans vergogne. Il n'était plus un enfant. Il n'était plus une victime. Il pouvait s'occuper de lui-même. Et cela voulait dire qu'il n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de quelqu'un d'autre.

-Harry…

_-Malfoy_, dehors.

Les yeux du blond s'écarquillèrent, visiblement secoués, alors qu'Harry luttait contre la douleur aigue dans sa poitrine. Il devait se protéger. Il devait se sauver. Drago l'avait abandonné. Drago l'avait repoussé. Sans aucune raison. Il n'avait rien fait. Il n'avait pas mérité qu'on le repousse de cette manière. Mais, cela ne changeait rien. Même s'il n'avait rien fait. Même s'il pleurait. Même s'il hurlait. Même s'il se battait chaque jour contre les autres et contre lui-même. Les gens partaient. Ils partaient toujours. Il avait été stupide. Il avait cru que Drago était différent. Lorsqu'il vit que le blond se refusait à bouger de son lit, il se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu agis comme ça? Demanda d'une voix tremblante Drago.

À sa grande horreur, le blond se leva à sa suite et posa les mains sur son dos. Il pouvait sentir sa chaleur même à travers ses chandails. Il voulait se tourner et le prendre dans ses bras. Il voulait se tourner et lui dire que tout allait bien se passer. Il voulait sentir l'odeur de ses cheveux et se dire qu'il était retourné chez lui. Mais, il n'avait pas de maison. Il n'avait plus eu de maison depuis que son frère était parti. Il avait été mis à la porte par l'amour en même que son frère avait été mis à la porte par ses parents.

-Je t'ai dit de ne pas me toucher. Cracha le brun.

-Ne me repousse pas. Ne fais pas ça.

Harry aurait voulu rire aux éclats. Il aurait voulu pouvoir se rouler en boule et rire… rire… rire… pleurer jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se liquéfient et se couvrent de sang. Son rire s'étrangla dans sa gorge et ce fut uniquement pour cette raison qu'il sentit ses yeux s'embuer de larmes.

-Tais-toi. Dehors. Je ne veux plus être avec toi. Je ne veux plus que nous soyons proches. Va-t-en.

Et voilà. Il avait fait ce qu'il avait à faire. Il préférait couper la relation dès maintenant que d'être traiter comme un jouet. Il était un être humain. Il n'était pas une poupée avec laquelle on jouait et qu'on abandonnait pour ensuite rejouer avec elle. Il était plus que cela. Il n'allait plus se laisser faire. Le monde entier pouvait aller se faire voir. Le blond se planta alors solidement devant lui, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Non. Il ne voulait pas voir ce regard. Ce regard qui lui disait qu'il avait mal lui aussi. Ce regard qui était couvert de larme comme le sien. Il n'allait pas se laisser berner. Il était hors de question qu'il devienne la marionnette de Drago.

-Tu mens. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me mens?

-La ferme.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'à cause d'une simple dispute tu me repousses de cette façon?

Une simple dispute? Il ne s'agissait pas d'une simple dispute. Drago l'avait repoussé alors qu'il n'avait aucune raison valable. Il l'avait repoussé sans le moindre remord et lui devait l'accepter en souriant? Il devait accepter de vivre dans la peur que Drago ne revienne plus jamais? Qu'il l'abandonne réellement cette fois-ci? Les mains de Drago sur son visage le brûlaient. Lui donnait l'envie de s'approcher, de s'enfuir, de l'enlacer, de courir. Il voulait mourir voilà tout.

-Je suis avec toi. Devant. Je ne vais nulle part.

-Menteur. Murmura Harry. Menteur… **Menteur**! Tu vas partir comme tous les autres. Tu vas partir. Tu vas me laisser. Tu vas… Tu es…

Il n'arrivait plus à parler. Il n'allait pas se mettre à pleurer. Il était fort. Il n'était plus un enfant. Il n'était pas ce petit garçon qui n'osait pas dire bonjour à son père. Il n'était plus ce petit garçon qui avait appris à faire ses boîtes à lunch tout seul. On ne l'embrassait pas la nuit. On ne venait pas le voir dans ses spectacles. Il n'était plus ce petit garçon. Il n'avait plus besoin de personne.

-Je ne veux pas te quitter. Souffla Drago.

-Tu m'as repoussé. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Tu es parti. Tu m'as repoussé.

Comme sa mère. Comme son père. Comme Cho. Cho… Sa tête allait exploser. Il ne voulait plus que sa tête explose. Cela finissait toujours mal. Il finissait toujours par faire du mal. Et il y avait du sang partout. L'odeur du sang dans ses narines. Partout… Partout…

-Je croyais que tu me mentais à propos de… de cette fille. Déclara le blond.

-Je ne te mentais pas. Cracha Harry.

-Tu ne me mentais pas _à moi_.

Il avait mal au cœur. Il avait arrêté de pleurer. Il n'était plus un enfant. Il n'avait pas besoin de Drago. Il n'avait pas besoin de personne.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Fit remarquer Harry.

-Répète ça en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il aurait du enlever ses mains de sur son visage. Il posa vivement ses mains sur celles de Drago et plongea son regard dans celui du blond. Il se perdit aussitôt dans les yeux argentés. Drago… Drago… Drago… Il détestait cette émotion. Ce sentiment que son monde ne tournait plus autour de lui-même, mais autour du blond. Il n'avait besoin de personne. Alors, pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à ouvrir la bouche?

-Je ne voulais pas te repousser. Je suis désolé. Je n'étais même pas fâché. Poursuivit Drago.

-Alors pourquoi…

-J'avais… peur.

Harry remarqua soudainement que les yeux de Drago étaient rougis par les larmes et que les mains qui se trouvaient sur sa peau tremblaient légèrement. Il voulait le prendre dans ses bras. Il voulait le serrer contre lui. Embrasser ses cheveux. Lui promettre qu'il n'avait plus rien à craindre. Pourquoi? Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi avec Drago? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas abandonner?

-Non… **J'ai** peur d'elle.

-Elle ne représente rien pour moi. Rétorqua le brun.

-Ce n'est pas vrai. Elle fait partie de ton passé. Un passé dont je ne connais rien. Un passé qui te hante jusqu'à présent. Elle a du pouvoir sur toi. Elle a laissé sa marque en toi. que ce soit par la douleur ou l'amour. Elle est toujours présente ici.

Et la main de Drago se posa sur son cœur qui battait à la chamade.

-Elle est ici et ça me tue.

Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Drago ne voulait pas partir alors? Il ne voulait pas l'abandonner?

-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur d'elle. Murmura Harry.

-C'est drôle... Je croyais n'avoir rien à craindre en ce qui te concerne. Mais, elle est là maintenant. Et un jour… un jour tu vas te réveiller et te dire qu'elle est importante. Et quand ce jour viendra… qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire moi?

-Drago…

-Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. Je suis là. Je ne pourrais **jamais** te quitter. Je veux être avec toi, tout le temps. Mais, elle est là et ça change tout maintenant.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour d'Harry de mettre ses mains en corolle autour du visage délicat du blond. Drago avait les larmes aux yeux, comme lui. Drago ne voulait pas le perdre. Drago tenait à lui. Était-ce mal d'être si heureux alors que le blond était si visiblement malheureux? Mais, son cœur était sur le point d'exploser.

-C'était mon ex petite-amie voilà tout. Elle repartira bientôt. Elle ne sera qu'un mauvais souvenir dans nos vies. Elle part dans deux jours. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur d'elle. Elle est mon passé. Tu es mon présent **et** mon futur.

-Ton futur?

-Oui. C'est toi que je veux. Personne d'autre. Jamais.

Et il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles du blond.

À suivre…


	42. Chapter 42

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors, voici le nouveau chapitre!

**Chapitre 42**

_L'enfant est comme une statuette en verre. Chaque fissure semble le marquer bien plus profondément que n'importe quelle autre statue. _

Harry avait l'impression d'être retourné chez lui. Ce qui était stupide, il le savait très bien. Drago ne lui appartenait pas. Il ne lui appartiendrait jamais. Le blond finirait par partir un jour ou l'autre. Ils partaient tous. Mais, pour le moment, il pouvait se donner l'illusion que Drago était sien pour l'éternité. Que ses lèvres qui tremblaient contre les siennes ne lui appartenaient qu'à lui. Que ce corps souple plaqué contre lui était sa possession. Pour le moment, il pouvait croire n'importe quoi. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit légèrement et il passa lentement sa langue contre les lèvres du blond. Il attendit patiemment que Drago ouvre à son tour sa bouche et ne put s'empêcher de pousser un gémissement de plaisir lorsque le blond se laissa aller contre lui. Aussitôt, sa langue partit jouer avec celle du blond. Un frisson inattendu lui parcourut le corps lorsque la langue de Drago se mit de la partie et que les bras du blond s'enroulèrent autour de son cou, le serrant plus fort contre lui. Drago lui répondait.

Cette pensée fit traverser un éclair de passion dans son ventre et il dut se retenir pour ne pas enlacer Drago comme un fou. Il devait être doux, délicat… comme il ne l'avait jamais été avec personne d'autre. Ses mains se posèrent tendrement autour de la taille délicate et il s'obligea à les laisser immobiles. Drago était fragile. Drago n'était pas prêt à plus. Drago était… un léger gémissement s'échappa de sa bouche lorsque Drago ondula faiblement contre son corps. Drago était… Drago avait un de ses corps… Ses mains se crispèrent un peu plus durement autour des hanches du blond et il dégagea sa bouche de celle de Drago. Un seul regard sur le visage du blond fut suffisant pour qu'il laisse sa bouche se glisser contre la nuque gracile. Seigneur, le simple contact de ses lèvres contre la peau du blond et celui-ci était parcouru de chair de poule. Que se passerait-il s'il laissait ses dents le toucher? Sa langue? Chaque partie de son corps?

Ses mains se resserrèrent davantage et, à sa grande surprise, le chandail de Drago remonta suffisamment pour que leurs peaux se touchent. Une décharge électrique lui aurait fait moins d'effet. Douce… La peau de Drago était si douce… Il aurait dut retirer ses mains. Il aurait dut arrêter ce baiser avant qu'il ne perde la raison. Mais, Drago lui appartenait. Pas pour l'éternité. Peut-être même pas pour un jour. Mais, à cette minute, à cette seconde, Drago lui appartenait corps et âme. Et Dieu tout puissant qu'il voulait le toucher… Ses mains remontèrent le long du dos du blond alors que sa bouche s'entrouvrait sur la peau sensible du cou de Drago. Ses dents se refermèrent doucement sur la peau du blond et il dut s'obliger à se calmer, à respirer. Il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin. Il ne pouvait pas le toucher plus. Il devait se calmer. Il devait ignorer le feu qui semblait sur le point de consumer son corps et se calmer. Et il entendit Drago gémir. Ce son le fit redresser brusquement la tête. Ce son n'était pas normal. Un son ordinaire ne lui aurait pas coupé le souffle. Un son ordinaire ne l'aurait pas fait trembler. Et il devait reculer. Reculer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et qu'il fasse quelque chose qu'il finirait par regretter. Ses mains sortirent immédiatement de sous le chandail de Drago alors qu'il reculait de quelques pas.

-Je…

Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Et Drago qui se contentait de le regarder, les lèvres et les joues rougies, le rendant encore plus fou. Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il foutait, bon sang! Il devait arrêter de se laisser emporter. D'accord, il n'avait pas eu de relation sexuelle pendant longtemps, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour qu'il agisse de cette manière avec Drago. À sa grande joie, ce fut le blond qui rompit le silence.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de t'abandonner. Arrête de m'entrainer dans tes délires émotionnels.

-Je suppose qu'il s'agit de ta façon de me dire de ne pas m'inquiéter.

-Prend-le comme tu veux, mais arrête de t'enfermer dans ta bulle. Si tu penses des choses étranges, viens m'en parler. Je suis là.

-Oui, pour le moment.

-Pour aussi longtemps que tu le voudras. Répliqua Drago.

Il dut se retenir pour ne pas prendre le blond dans ses bras. Il ignorait comment cela se terminerait. Il ne pouvait pas toucher Drago pour le moment. Pas quand tout lui rappelait la douceur de sa peau. Sur ses lèvres, sur ses mains. Tellement de douceur… Bordel! Le blond se dirigea soudainement vers la porte, lui faisant un vague signe de tête.

-Je te reverrais demain. Fais de beaux rêves.

Et il le quitta là sans un seul mot de plus. Harry n'était pas convaincu de vouloir savoir le contenu de ses rêves de cette nuit. Il se laissa choir sur son lit et retira précipitamment son chandail. Il mourrait de chaud. La peau de Drago était chaude… douce et chaude… Ses hanches étaient fines, mais il y avait tout de même de légères courbes qui le rendaient cinglé. Et sa peau… Et sa langue… Et son cou… Et… Il devait aller dormir. Il devait aller dormir et oublier ça. Il était allé trop loin. Il n'aurait pas du toucher Drago de cette façon, il le savait pertinemment. Il avait vraiment de graves problèmes psychologiques. Il se coucha violemment sur son lit et poussa un grognement sonore tout en fermant les yeux. Il espérait une nuit sans rêve. Il était incapable de supporter de rêver pour le moment.

()

Harry en avait marre d'écouter ce fichu cours. Il aurait tout donné pour enfin pouvoir manger. Manger de la nourriture. Pas Drago. Il s'efforça de ne pas grogner. Drago… Drago… Drago… Il devenait fou voilà ce qui lui arrivait. Était-ce possible de penser autant à une personne? Il pouvait le sentir dans ses rêves. Il avait sentit l'odeur de sa peau. Il avait sentit la chaleur de son corps. Il avait sentit la douceur de son être. Et il devait se trouver un fusil pour se tirer une balle dans la tête et en finir avec toutes ses souffrances. Il avait l'impression que sa libido était encore plus dingue que d'habitude. Une main puissante s'abattant sur son dos le fit brusquement cligner des yeux. Il s'empressa de lancer un regard meurtrier à Ron.

-Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter un tel regard? Geignit son meilleur ami. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai _délibérément_ perdu un PlayStation.

-Bon, remet-toi en.

-Jamais, il s'agit d'une cicatrice très profonde dans mon pauvre petit cœur d'enfant. Rétorqua Ron.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec ton cœur d'enfant? Interrompit soudainement Blaise.

Harry vit aussitôt l'attention de Ron se détourner de lui pour se poser sur le mulâtre qui finissait son meilleur ami avec perplexité. Le bras du roux se posa vivement sur sa tête, frottant vigoureusement le cuir chevelu de Blaise.

-Mon cœur ne bat que pour toi. Tu le sais déjà. Fit remarquer Ron.

-Tu devrais en parler avec Jordan. Je ne pense pas qu'il apprécierait.

Le sourire de Ron disparut immédiatement.

-Tu le revois bientôt? Demanda-t-il calmement.

-Oui.

-C'est un Jamaïcain? Un Haïtien? Un Africain?

-Essaye donc un Anglais. Siffla Blaise.

-Tu sais ce que je veux dire.

-Ses grands parents sont d'origine jamaïcaine il me semble…

-Excellent. Il doit être ton homme idéal. Quel est sa couleur préférée?

Les yeux de Blaise se plissèrent dangereusement avant qu'il ne leur tourne le dos et parte sans un mot de plus. Harry vit le regard de Ron suive intensément Blaise avant que le mulâtre ne disparaisse de leurs vues. Il ignorait ce qu'il était censé dire à Ron. Il était nul dans ce genre de situation. Mais, Ron avait l'air déprimé et lui était censé être son meilleur ami alors…

-Ils vont surement rompre bientôt. Essaya-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas ça le problème.

Malheureusement, il ne comprenait rien du problème. Il ne parlait pas vraiment à Blaise. Il ne comprenait pas quel était le problème du mulâtre. S'il n'aimait pas Ron, pourquoi ne se contentait-il pas de lui dire au lieu de le garder dans cette étrange zone entre l'amitié et l'amour? Ce fut à ce moment qu'il sentit une main douce se poser sur la sienne et, à sa grande horreur, il sentit son corps se tendre.

-J'ai faim. Déclara d'emblée Drago.

Lui aussi mourrait de faim. Il se donna une claque mentale en entendant ses pensées. Non, il avait vraiment faim. De nourriture. Uniquement de nourriture. Beaucoup de nourriture. Toute la nuit. Il se serait volontiers arraché les yeux si cela lui permettait d'arrêter d'avoir des pensées aussi… aussi… Il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire ses pensées.

-Alors, allons à la cafétéria. Répondit d'une voix faussement nonchalante Harry.

-Qu'attends-tu? Dépêche-toi.

-Pardon votre majesté. Répliqua le brun en roulant des paupières.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'il vit les yeux de Ron s'écarquiller alors que Drago se figeait comme une statue. Que se passait-il? Il se tourna légèrement et sentit son cœur se crisper dans sa poitrine. Ce n'était pas possible. Ce n'était pas possible.

-Harry…

-Cho, que fais-tu ici? Demanda-t-il glacialement.

La Chinoise se mordit férocement la lèvre inférieure alors qu'elle serrait désespérément ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Il ne voulait pas la voir. Il ne voulait pas lui parler. Pourquoi était-elle là? Pourquoi ne partait-elle pas?

-Je croyais que tu devais partir aujourd'hui. Poursuivit-il. Bon voyage.

Et qu'elle ne revienne plus jamais. Il s'agissait du passé. Pourquoi est-ce que le passé revenait maintenant alors qu'il avançait vers l'avenir?

-J'ai convaincu mon père de rester une semaine de plus.

-Pourquoi? Cracha Harry.

-Pour te parler. J'ai _besoin_ de te parler.

-Tristement, je suis vraiment occupé. Désolé.

Il se saisit alors du bras de Drago et commença à marcher rapidement vers la porter. Partir en courant. S'enfuir… S'enfuir de l'odeur du sang… S'enfuir de la couleur rouge… S'enfuir des larmes… Toujours plus loin, toujours plus vite…

-Tu peux peut-être t'enfuir de moi, mais tu ne peux pas t'enfuir de notre histoire.

-Je ne m'enfuis pas. Répliqua Harry, n'osant pas la regarder.

-Oui, tu t'enfuis. Mais, notre histoire est arrivée Harry. Peu importe ce qui est arrivé, l'important est que c'est arrivé.

-C'est de l'histoire ancienne.

-Non! Ça ne l'est pas! Ça ne s'est jamais terminé… cette histoire… J'ai besoin de te parler… Je t'attendrais…

-Tu vas attendre longtemps.

La main de Cho s'enroula autour de son poignet et il dut s'empêcher à ne pas partir en courant.

-Je t'attendrais chaque jour à notre fontaine… Chaque jour… Pour que cette histoire ait véritablement une fin… Pour que nos vies puissent recommencer à avancer.

Harry ne voulait pas en entendre davantage et se mit à courir tout en tenant fermement Drago par le bras. S'enfuir de tout… s'enfuir de cette nuit… s'enfuir de ce souvenir…

À suivre…


	43. Chapter 43

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors, voici le nouveau chapitre!

**Message de l'auteur**: Bon j'ai un message important à dire à tous mes revieweurs. Je suis désolé de dire que je commence sincèrement à en avoir marre des gens qui me disent sans arrêt "tes chapitres sont trop courts! Fais-en des plus longs!". Oui, je comprends que c'est par amour pour mes fics (c'est d'ailleurs pourquoi j'ai supporté ces reviews pendant des années), mais là je n'en peux plus. J'écris 6 fics en même temps **chaque semaine**. Ce qui veut dire entre 24 et 30 pages par semaine. Je suis à l'université et j'ai une vie sociale, mais je trouve le temps d'écrire autant de pages pour moi et pour vous. S'il vous plait, appréciez ce que je vous donne déja et arrêter de me forcer la main. Je ne veux pas être méchante. Je ne vous dis pas que vous m'insulter, mais vous me mettez une pression que je n'apprécie pas particulièrement. Je ne veux offenser personne avec ce message.

**Chapitre 43**

_Il ne faut pas laisser le passé définir qui nous sommes et qui nous deviendrons. Mais, cela ne change rien au fait qu'il restera toujours une partie de nous. _

Harry savait pertinemment que Drago devait se poser des milliards de question et, pour être honnête, il ignorait quoi répondre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il ne pouvait pas supporter la vue de Cho. Ils avaient rompu en bons termes. Ils ne se détestaient pas. Ils ne s'étaient pas quittés dans la douleur et la peine. Alors, pourquoi ne supportait-il pas la vue de la jeune fille? Il eut l'image fugace de yeux emplis de larmes et il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Le passé était le passé. Ce n'était pas important. Ce qui comptait était le présent. Parce que c'était sur le présent qu'il avait le moindre contrôle. Ou qu'il pouvait se laisser croire qu'il avait le contrôle. Il ne pouvait pas changer son passé. Il ne pouvait pas planifier son avenir. Mais, maintenant… Maintenant à cette seconde… Il avait le pouvoir sur sa propre destinée. Il se laissa soudainement tomber sur un des bancs de la cour d'école, tout en se refusant à lâcher la main du blond. Drago n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'il s'était enfui avec lui. Il se contentait de le suivre. Silencieusement. Pourquoi acceptait-il cela? Pourquoi ne lui posait-il pas ses questions? Il en avait le droit pourtant. Il sentit le blond s'asseoir à côté de lui et n'osa pas le regarder. Il n'avait pas de réponse. Il ne voulait pas avoir de réponse. Cho… Cho… C'était le passé. Ça n'avait pas d'importance. Et pourtant, tout ce sang…

-Harry… Regarde-moi.

Le brun aurait voulu pouvoir ne pas obéir à Drago. Mais, il avait l'impression que son corps était sous un enchantement. Il tourna légèrement la tête vers le blond et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Drago avait de si beaux yeux… L'une des mains du blond se posa doucement sur sa joue et il sentit son cœur se briser dans sa poitrine. Il n'allait pas se mettre à pleurer. Parce que cela ne changeait rien. Et surtout, il n'avait aucune raison de pleurer. Il ne connaissait pas la véritable douleur. Il n'avait pas été agressé sexuellement. Il n'avait pas été mis en prison sans aucune raison. Il n'avait pas perdu sa famille à cause de son orientation sexuelle. Il n'avait pas souffert. Alors pourquoi pleurer quand des personnes proches de lui souffraient 100 fois plus que lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Il aurait pu envoyer balader Drago. Il aurait pu lui rappeler que lui avait respecté son envie de ne rien dire sur ses souffrances. Il aurait pu dire des tas de choses et pourtant… Sa gorge lui faisait mal. Il voulait parler, mais les mots ne voulaient pas sortir. C'était stupide. C'était ridicule. Ce n'était rien du tout. Alors, pourquoi réagissait-il comme ça? Parce qu'il avait un problème voilà tout. Un gros problème.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux savoir? Demanda faiblement Harry.

-Parce que tu as l'air tellement triste. Je veux t'aider.

Harry aurait voulu pouvoir rire aux éclats. L'aider? L'aider en quoi? Il n'avait pas de problème. Il faisait une montagne de pas grand-chose voilà tout. Il n'avait pas connu la véritable souffrance. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il réagissait si fortement à tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Mais, pourquoi est-ce que Cho devait revenir maintenant? Pourquoi devait-elle lui remettre ce passé en plein visage? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas poursuivre sa vie? Pourquoi?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je ne suis pas une bonne personne. Ne perd pas ton temps à vouloir m'aider.

-Être là pour toi n'est pas une perte de temps. Je veux être ici. Je veux que tu comptes sur moi. Je veux être là pour toi. Je suis…

Drago se mordit alors la lèvre inférieure tout en le fixant intensément. Il ne pouvait pas parler. Pourquoi lui raconter une chose pareille? Le passé était le passé. C'était inutile. Complètement inutile. Cho disparaîtrait bientôt et ce passé ne ferait plus partie de sa vie. Tout irait bien. Enfin.

-Harry…

-Et si je te raconte ce qui s'est passé… Si je te le raconte et que tu décides de ne plus me parler. Je suis censé faire quoi moi?

Comme Cho l'avait fait. Avec ses yeux emplis de larmes. Et le sang qui coulait sur ses poings. Et la douleur qui saisissait son âme. Et tout était noir et rouge… et tout partait en fumée… et Cho n'était plus là. Pas de quoi être surpris franchement. Tout le monde partait toujours. Dès qu'ils le pouvaient… Ils partaient… Ils l'abandonnaient…

-Je serais toujours là. Répliqua Drago.

-Ouais c'est ça.

-Je suis sérieux. Tu ne sais pas… Tu ne sais pas mes sentiments pour toi.

Ses sentiments dont Drago parlait allaient bien finir par disparaître tôt ou tard. Et il allait tout faire pour qu'ils restent le plus longtemps possible. Pourquoi prendre un tel risque? Pourquoi précipiter le départ du blond? Mais, son cœur lui faisait si mal. Il allait vomir. Il était parcouru de frissons glacés. Et les yeux de Drago étaient tellement grands…

-J'ai… J'ai mis un homme dans le coma.

Il pouvait encore sentir la pluie qui coulait sur son visage. Tellement froide alors que sa peau était brûlante. Et ses poings qui lui faisaient mal et qui étaient couverts de sang. Et Cho qui était plaquée contre un mur, l'air terrifiée alors qu'elle le fixait. Elle le regardait avec ses yeux emplis de larmes… Elle le regardait comme elle ne l'avait jamais regardé auparavant. Comme sa mère le regardait si souvent à cette époque. Une horreur mêlée de terreur.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Souffla Drago.

-Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais plus…

Il enfouit alors sa tête entre ses mains, évitant ainsi de regarder les yeux de Drago. Il ne voulait pas voir sa réaction lorsqu'il aurait fini de raconter cette histoire. Il n'avait pas voulu revoir Cho. Il avait voulu oublier ce moment de sa vie. Ses mains pleines de sang… Cette colère brûlante qui s'était saisie de son âme. Il avait voulu tout oublier… Absolument tout…

-Je l'aimais. Poursuivit-il d'une voix sourde. Elle m'était précieuse.

Si précieuse… Il se souvenait encore d'elle avec son grand sourire. Il se souvenait de sa déclaration d'amour. Il devait avoir 14 ans lorsqu'il l'avait vu pour la première fois. Il l'avait à peine remarquée, mais elle avait déjà décidé. Elle lui avait parlé et parlé jusqu'à ce qu'il craque et accepte de sortir avec elle. Il pouvait être libre avec elle. Il pouvait parler avec elle. Il avait cru être aimé avec elle. Toutes les parties de lui…

-Nous étions allés au cinéma. Je voulais la ramener chez lui. Puis, ce type est arrivé.

Il pouvait encore revoir son visage crasseux et ses yeux luisants. Sans compter le couteau qu'il tenait dans sa main. Il lui avait dit de prendre son argent. De partir silencieusement. Et celui-ci avait semblé d'accord avec cela au début… Jusqu'à ce qu'il voit Cho…

-Je lui ai donné mon argent, mais il voulait plus. Il voulait Cho.

Il s'était avancé vers elle et Harry avait vu rouge. Il l'avait désarmé, il aurait pu partir tout était fini. Mais, il n'était pas parti. Ses poings le démangeaient. Et il avait pris la tête de ce type. Et il s'était mis à frapper et frapper jusqu'à cette foutue colère puisse enfin disparaître de son être. Il pouvait entendre Cho qui hurlait derrière lui. Mais, il avait continué encore et encore. Sur un homme sans défense. Il avait continué et continué jusqu'à ce que la police arrive….

-Je l'ai désarmé et ça aurait pu se terminer là. Mais j'ai continué à le frapper, encore et encore. Un homme sans défense. J'étais juste tellement en colère.

Il ne l'avait pas fait pour protéger Cho. Plus à ce moment là en tout cas. Il se trouvait dans un autre univers. Un univers où il entendait la voix de son père et de sa mère. Un univers rempli de colère et de haine. Tellement de haine. Une haine incontrôlable. Et la police était arrivée. Il s'était enfin réveillé.

-La police s'est saisie de ce type. Et je me suis approché de Cho.

Il pouvait se souvenir de ses yeux couverts de larmes alors qu'elle le regardait comme s'il n'était qu'un monstre… Un monstre dangereux… La personne qui avait clamé l'aimer plus que tout. Et il avait tendu la main vers elle. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le regarde de cette façon. Elle était tout ce qu'il avait… Il ne pouvait pas perdre ça aussi. Il ne pouvait pas ne plus avoir personne. Et il avait posé la main sur son épaule et elle avait hurlé… hurlé tellement fort…

_-Ne me touche pas!_

Comme sa mère… comme son père… Personne ne voulait être près de lui. Personne ne voulait être touché par lui. Il était seul. Toujours seul.

-Elle m'a repoussé voilà tout. Voici la grosse histoire. J'ai failli tuer un homme. Voilà la personne pour qui tu dis avoir des sentiments.

Elle ne l'avait pas contacté pendant plus d'un mois. Puis, elle l'avait finalement appelé pour lui dire qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble, qu'elle déménageait en Chine et que c'était la fin de leur histoire. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Ils ne s'étaient pas quittés en mauvais termes. Il ne s'agissait que d'un amour de jeunesse. Alors, pourquoi devait-elle revenir dans sa vie maintenant? Il sursauta violemment en sentant les bras de Drago s'enrouler autour de son cou, le ramenant contre lui. Ses yeux le brûlaient. Il n'allait pas se mettre à pleurer. On ne lui avait pas fait de mal. Lui avait fait du mal. Parce qu'il était une mauvaise personne.

-Cet homme… où est-il?

-Je ne sais pas. Il s'est réveillé quelques semaines plus tard. Mon père lui a donné de l'argent qu'il a certainement flambé en drogue et autre. Alors, tu as toujours des sentiments pour moi? Demanda-t-il sarcastiquement.

Les lèvres de Drago se posèrent soudainement sur son oreille. Il pouvait sentir sa douce respiration contre lui… Pourquoi le tenait-il ainsi? Pourquoi ne partait-il pas en courant? Pourquoi restait-il ainsi?

_-Je t'aime_… Murmura Drago. Je ne vais nulle part.

Le cœur d'Harry bondit brusquement dans sa poitrine alors qu'il tournait d'un coup en direction de Drago. Le blond le fixait calmement, ses bras toujours croisés autour de son cou. Son cœur battait trop vite. Ses bras s'enroulèrent violemment autour de la taille du blond alors qu'il le serrait à l'étouffer.

-Quoi? Bégaya-t-il.

-Je ne vais nulle part.

-Non… pas ça… l'autre chose…

-Je t'aime.

Drago s'éloigna légèrement de lui afin de pouvoir le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Tu es important pour moi. Vraiment important. Je t'aime. Je ne vais nulle part. Tu fais partie de ma famille. Tu fais partie de mon cœur.

La joie dans l'âme d'Harry fut si grande qu'il faillit croire qu'il allait être assimilé par elle. Ce n'était pas possible. Personne hormis Cho ne lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Il était tellement… tellement… Il enfouit sa tête contre la nuque de Drago et sentit, à sa grande horreur, des larmes coulées sur ses joues. Il ne pouvait que serrer Drago à l'étouffer. Le serrer assez fort pour que jamais il ne puisse le quitter. Parce que lui aussi… Lui aussi…

-Je t'aime aussi… Sanglota-t-il.

-Je sais…

Et Harry laissa ses larmes tombées sur ses joues tout en essayant d'ignorer l'odeur de sang qui semblait décidé à l'étouffer.

À suivre…


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Désolé pour ce retard, mais j'étais en pleine semaine d'examens! Mais, me voilà de retour ^^!

**Chapitre 44**

_La __peur __mène__ à la __colère__, la __colère __mène__ à la __haine__, la __haine __mène__ à la __souffrance__._

Harry n'aurait su dire comment il était revenu chez lui. Et puis, est-ce que cela avait la moindre importance? Il se fichait bien de manquer les cours. Il se fichait bien des questions que son père allait bien pouvoir lui poser. Pour l'instant son cœur était empli d'une douleur et d'un bonheur qu'il ne pouvait expliquer. Il _aimait_. Et, le plus extraordinaire, _quelqu'un l'aimait en retour_. Il dut se retenir avec t-oute la puissance de son âme pour ne pas reprendre Drago dans ses bras et le serrer à l'étouffer. Il ne voulait pas l'empêcher de respirer. Il voulait garder cet amour. Quelqu'un l'aimait. Quelqu'un l'aimait même en sachant qu'il n'était pas une bonne personne. Et lui aimait. Il était capable d'éprouver des émotions pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même. Bien évidemment qu'il aimait Drago. Il aurait du le voir avant. Drago était sa famille. Il ignorait s'il voyait Drago comme une mère, comme un père ou comme un frère. Il n'avait jamais véritablement connu l'affection familiale. Mais, il savait une chose. Il aimait Drago comme il n'avait jamais aimé quelqu'un auparavant. Drago était sa famille. Quel rôle avait-il? Il l'ignorait et s'en fichait. Tout ce qui comptait était Drago. Seulement Drago. Il eut l'image fugace de Cho et ferma douloureusement les yeux. Il l'avait aimé elle aussi et elle était partie en voyant qui il était vraiment. Pourquoi devrait-il la revoir? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas le laisser tranquille? Pourquoi revenait-elle maintenant? Drago s'assit soudainement près de lui et il posa aussitôt son regard sur le blond. Était-ce lui ou bien Drago était encore plus magnifique que d'habitude?

-Je ne te comprends pas. Déclara-t-il d'emblée.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles? Répliqua le blond.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aimes?

Il comprenait la réaction de Cho. Elle avait vu un monstre et elle avait eu peur de ce monstre. Peut-être était-ce pour cela que sa mère ne cessait de pleurer le nom de Tom et non le sien. Elle avait certainement senti la noirceur à l'intérieur de son âme et avait essayé de s'enfuir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Comme son père. Ce devait être pour cela qu'aucun d'eux ne venait voir ses pièces de théâtres et ses spectacles. C'était parce qu'il y avait quelque chose d'infiniment mauvais à l'intérieur de lui. Quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler. Une violence… une haine… qu'il n'arrivait pas à arrêter lorsqu'elle prenait possession de lui. Était-ce vraiment si surprenant que les gens qu'il aimait le quitte? Avait-il vraiment le droit de leur en vouloir? Il était vraiment si fatigué… fatigué de toute cette histoire… épuisé… lessivé… Il…

-Pourquoi est-ce que je ne t'aimerais pas? Rétorqua Drago.

-Parce que je suis quelqu'un de mauvais.

Drago l'avait vu pourtant. Il l'avait vu battre ce type. Pas pour se défendre. Pas pour protéger. Uniquement parce qu'il le désirait. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Pas quand la voix de sa mère et de son père ne cessaient de résonner à l'intérieur de sa tête. Et à chaque fois… à chaque fois qu'il entendait ces voix… Il avait envie de tout détruire. Il était vraiment quelqu'un de mauvais. Ses parents ne lui avaient rien fait. Son père avait mis Tom dehors et non lui. Sa mère pleurait dans sa chambre continuellement. Ils ne lui avaient rien fait. Ils ne l'avaient pas battu, violé. Alors pourquoi devait-il toujours faire du mal autour de lui? C'était franchement hilarant. Peut-être était-il né mauvais.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça?

-C'est évident non? J'aime frapper. J'aime faire du mal. Je ne frappe pas pour me défendre ou pour protéger, mais uniquement parce que j'en ai envie. C'est stupide de m'aimer.

-Tu es en colère Harry. C'est pour ça que tu frappes.

Quoi? Il était en colère? Pourquoi serait-il donc en colère? Bon oui, tout le monde se mettait en colère de temps en temps. Non, ce n'était pas la colère qui le guidait. Pourquoi serait-il donc en colère? Personne ne lui avait fait du mal. Il ne voulait pas de son père dans sa vie parce que… et bien parce que voilà tout. On ne lui avait rien fait. Lui se contentait de regarder autour de lui… de regarder sans pouvoir agir alors que le malheur s'abattait sur les personnes qu'il aimait. Sa mère avait essayé de se tuer. Elle n'avait pas essayé de le tuer. Son père avait mis son frère dehors. Il ne l'avait pas mis dehors. Ses parents ne lui parlaient pas. Ses parents ne le comprenaient pas. Ses parents agissaient comme s'il était invisible. Ils ne le battaient pas. Ils ne le violaient pas. Ils ne lui criaient pas dessus. Alors pourquoi de la colère?

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles?

-Tu es tellement en colère, mais tu ne peux pas te mettre en colère contre ceux qui t'ont fait du mal. Mais, cette colère… elle doit sortir quelque part. Alors tu frappes… tu détruis… Mais, ce n'est pas sans raison. C'est parce que tu es dans **une rage noire**.

Dans une rage noire? Mais pourquoi serait-il en colère? Parce que sa mère restait dans sa chambre à pleurer? Parce que son père travaillait du matin jusqu'au soir? Parce que sa mère le regardait sans véritablement le voir? Parce que son père agissait comme s'il le connaissait alors qu'il ne savait rien de lui? Ce n'était pas des motifs pour être en colère. Ce n'était pas des motifs pour détruire les gens autour de lui. C'était stupide. Banal. On ne lui avait jamais véritablement fait du mal. On se fichait trop de lui pour lui faire du mal. Pourquoi avait-il donc envie de rire? Il pouvait encore sentir l'odeur du sang de sa mère alors qu'il l'avait retrouvée dans sa chambre, étendue sur le sol. Il pouvait voir cette rivière rouge qui dégoulinait de son poignet. Il pouvait voir son père le regarder sans vraiment le regarder. Il pouvait le voir passer devant lui sans lui dire bonjour. Sans lui décocher un seul regard. Il pouvait voir sa mère pleurant dans ses bras et gémissant le nom de Tom. Toujours Tom. Parce que lui n'existait pas. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'existait pas. Lui en colère? Il se fichait à présent de l'indifférence de ses parents. On ne commandait pas l'amour. Les parents n'étaient pas obligés d'aimer leurs enfants. La famille n'était pas obligée d'être unie. Il l'avait compris il y a longtemps non? Alors pourquoi serait-il en colère?

-Tu sais lorsque j'étais plus jeune, je me mutilais. Déclara calmement Drago.

Harry sursauta violemment et tourna des yeux ronds vers le blond. Il s'empressa de prendre les bras de Drago, cherchant frénétiquement la moindre marque. Il n'y en avait aucune. Son cœur se serra sous le soulagement. Drago se mutilant… La douleur était donc si horrible? Il ne pouvait pas l'imaginer. Drago avait des bonnes raisons d'être en colère et d'haïr. Lui n'en avait pas.

-À cause de ton agression… Murmura-t-il.

-Non parce que j'étais en colère et que je ne pouvais pas exprimer cette colère contre ceux qui m'avaient fait du mal.

-Ton agression…

-J'étais en colère contre ma mère, contre mon père, contre ma famille, contre le monde entier. J'étais en colère parce qu'ils ne me comprenaient pas. J'étais en colère parce qu'ils faisaient comme si je ne souffrais pas. Comme si rien n'avait changé. J'étais fâché contre eux. J'étais fâché contre moi. Mais, je ne voulais pas aller les voir. Je ne voulais pas les affronter.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que si j'acceptais la colère que j'éprouvais contre eux… si je la nommais… je finirais seul. Ce qui est ironique parce que j'étais déjà seul. Mais, en taisant ma haine, je pouvais donner l'illusion qu'il était encore là. Avec moi. Mais, même si je faisais comme si elle n'était pas là. Elle restait toujours dans mon cœur, dans mon âme. Et elle devait sortir. Elle devait absolument sortir. Alors, j'ai fait du mal moi aussi Harry. Sauf que c'était contre moi-même. Je prenais des crayons, tout ce qui me tombait sous la main, et je blessais avec ça. Pour que ma violence sorte. Il fallait que cette violence sorte. Ta colère doit sortir Harry. Même si tu ne l'acceptes pas. Même si tu l'ignores. Elle est là et elle doit sortir. Alors, tu te bats. Tu frappes et tu fais du mal. Mais, ce n'est pas contre ces personnes que tu es en colère. Alors, demande-toi… _Contre qui es-tu en colère_?

Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Les mots de Drago trouvaient un écho en lui. Un écho qu'il n'arrivait pas à accepter. Être seul? Il voulait éviter d'être seul? Mais, il était déjà seul. Il l'avait toujours été depuis que son père avait mis son frère dehors. Son frère qui n'avait jamais essayé de le contacter. Son frère qui avait disparu de la surface de la Terre. Sa mère qui restait dans sa chambre à pleurer et qui n'avait pas dit son nom depuis des années. Son père qui ne célébrait même pas son anniversaire et qui maintenant voulait revenir dans sa vie. En colère? Il était en colère? Parce qu'ils l'avaient abandonné? Quelle raison stupide. Les humains étaient destinés à être seuls. Personne ne restait jamais. Alors, pourquoi se mettre en colère? Il n'était pas en colère. Et pourtant… ses poings étaient crispés. Son cœur battait à la chamade et il avait envie de rire. Rire jusqu'à en pleurer. Rire jusqu'à en hurler.

_-Tom_…

_-Tom!_

_-Je suis si seule…_

_-Dehors!_

Il avait compris, bon sang! Il avait tout compris! C'était Tom le plus important. Il n'existait pas. Il n'avait jamais existé. Mais, c'était des choses de la vie. Ils étaient quand même ses parents. Même s'ils ne célébraient pas sa fête ni noël. Même s'ils ne s'asseyaient pas avec lui pour l'aider à comprendre ses devoirs. Il y avait des familles comme ça. Des familles où chaque membre était des étrangers l'un pour l'autre. De la colère? Quel sentiment inutile.

-Qui veux-tu frapper? Insista Drago. À qui appartiens la voix qui te hante?

Deux voix… deux putains de voix revenaient sans cesse dans son esprit… deux voix… deux voix… Il voulait hurler… Il voulait détruire. Tout détruire autour de lui. Il tremblait de rage. Il voulait se jeter contre un mur et le ruer de coups jusqu'à ce que cette haine disparaisse. Comme lorsqu'il était plus jeune et qu'il se promenait dans les rues tard le soir. Attendant impatiemment que quelqu'un l'attaque. Quiconque. Pour leur infliger une raclée. Pour que ses poings rentrent en contact avec la chaire. Pour que sa haine disparaisse enfin. Il haïssait… il haïssait vraiment…

-Je les déteste. Siffla-t-il. **Je les déteste**.

-Qui? Nomme-les.

-Papa… Maman… Tom… Je les déteste. Je les déteste tous! Je les déteste!

Et ce fut à ce moment que Drago le prit dans ses bras et qu'il enfouit sa tête contre le torse du blond. Il pleurait. Il hurlait en pleurant. Il détestait sa propre famille.

À suivre…


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Chapitre 45**

_Une __difficulté__ n'en est plus une, à __partir__ du __moment__ où vous en __souriez__, où vous l'__affrontez__._

Harry avait beau avoir mal à la tête, il savait déjà ce qu'il devait faire. Il n'avait même pas besoin que Drago le lui dise. Le brun essuya lentement ses joues couvertes de larmes et ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Était-ce lui ou bien pleurait-il beaucoup ces derniers temps? Qu'est-ce que Drago devait bien penser de lui? Qu'il n'était qu'un pleurnicheur? Qu'il n'était pas un vrai homme? Putain qu'il en avait marre de se poser des questions. Encore et encore. Il croisa brièvement le regard argenté et sourit doucement.

-Tu dois vraiment me prendre pour un bébé, pas vrai? Ricana-t-il faiblement.

-Non.

-Je ne dois pas avoir l'air très viril.

-Tu n'as jamais eu l'air bien viril Harry. Cela ne change rien.

Il hésita quelques secondes entre rire ou bien s'énerver. Il était très viril franchement! Ce n'était pas lui qui ressemblait à une fille! Une très jolie fille d'ailleurs.

-Si je te mettais une perruque, on t'appellerait « Dragonette ». Fit-il remarquer sarcastiquement.

Le coup de poing du blond ne le prit nullement par surprise. De toute façon, il se fichait bien d'être frappé par Drago. Le blond pouvait lui faire tout ce qu'il désirait pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il l'aimait. Il l'aimait comme une partie de lui. Non, plus qu'une partie de lui. Et c'était un sentiment effrayant. Un sentiment qu'il ne voulait pas perdre. D'accord, il y avait des secrets entre lui et Drago, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que tout ne s'arrangerait pas. Ou bien devenait-il trop optimiste et même simplet? Lui, optimiste? C'était si ridicule que cela en devenait drôle.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Drago. Ta beauté réussira toujours à faire chavirer bien des cœurs.

Une étrange lueur traversa les yeux gris et Harry attendait calmement le nouveau coup de poing qu'il ne tarderait pas à recevoir. Même s'il ne plaisantait plus vraiment. Drago était vraiment superbe. Il avait rarement vu des garçons aussi… avec des traits aussi fins et gracieux. Enfin, peut-être Blaise Zabini. Mais, Blaise était énervant et Ron s'empresserait de lui arracher la tête, très lentement, s'il devait dire cette information à voix haute. Pas qu'il était attiré par les garçons d'une quelconque manière. Il n'était pas gay après tout. Mais, il pouvait apprécier la beauté. Surtout lorsqu'elle lui frappait au visage. Et Seigneur que la beauté de Drago lui coupait le souffle.

-Est-ce que tu me prends pour une fille? Demanda doucement le blond comme s'il ne s'adressait pas vraiment à lui.

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils alors que Drago secouait lentement la tête, semblant perdu dans ses pensées. De quoi est-ce qu'il parlait? Drago n'était visiblement pas une fille.

-Bien sur que je sais que tu es un garçon. Je plaisantais.

-Parfois… Parfois j'ai l'impression que tu me prends pour une fille.

-Je blague Drago.

-Ou bien que tu préférerais que je sois une fille.

Cette phrase lui coupa efficacement la parole. Drago… une fille? Ses yeux se posèrent lentement sur le blond, le regardant de haut en bas. Si Drago avait été une fille… Pourquoi est-ce que son cœur battait aussi vite? Parce que cette idée ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit voilà tout. Si Drago avait été une fille… qu'est-ce que cela aurait changé? Peut-être… peut-être… Il se secoua vivement la tête avant de passer un bras autour des épaules du blond.

-Je suis heureux que tu ne sois pas une fille. Fit-il remarquer nonchalamment.

-Pourquoi? Parce que tu aurais pu être attiré par moi et cela aurait causé de gros problèmes?

La voix du blond était glaciale, trop même, comme si à tout moment elle pouvait se briser en mille morceaux. Et Harry savait pertinemment qu'il devait répondre correctement à cette question. Sinon Drago serait blessé. Pourquoi Drago serait blessé? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Il voulait suivre son instinct voilà tout.

-Je n'ai jamais ressenti ce que je ressens pour toi avec quiconque. Garçon ou fille? Tu es important pour moi. Le plus important.

Il n'avait pas répondu à la question. Il pouvait le sentir dans la tension qui entourait le corps de Drago. Mais, merde alors! Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il savait à peine quoi penser? Qu'est-ce que Drago voulait qu'il lui dise? Le blond était important pour lui. Son sexe n'avait aucune importance. Drago était Drago, point à la ligne. Ils étaient de la même famille. Du même cœur. Ils étaient… Il ignorait ce qu'ils étaient, mais il savait qu'il ne voulait pas perdre ce sentiment. Mais, les yeux de Drago… Bordel…

-Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux que je te dise. Tu es compliqué. Déclara calmement Harry.

-Je ne suis pas celui qui envoie des signaux contradictoires. Répliqua froidement le blond.

C'était quoi cette merde? Il vit le visage de Drago se fermer dangereusement avant que le blond ne pousse un long soupir. Soudainement, toute la tension dans son corps disparut et il se laissa tomber contre lui.

-Bon cela importe peu. Souffla Drago. Le plus important c'est toi et moi non?

-Exactement. Rien n'est plus important dans ce monde. Personne d'autre.

-Même pas cette fille?

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de sentir son corps se crisper alors que Drago relevait les yeux vers lui, le fixant intensément. Il devait se calmer. Il avait déjà choisi ce qu'il allait faire. Il ne pouvait pas parler à ses parents et à Tom. Il ne savait pas quoi leur dire. Il ne savait pas comment leur dire. Il devait penser. Penser. Et non ignorer. Mais, il ne pouvait pas continuer à fuir éternellement. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à fuir Cho. Son cœur frémit légèrement dans sa poitrine et il déglutit avec peine. Il devait savoir ce que la jeune fille lui voulait. Il devait comprendre ce qu'elle désirait de lui. Il devait… Il ignorait ce qu'il devait faire exactement, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer à fuir éternellement.

-Elle était importante. Se contenta-t-il de dire.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle le repousse. Jusqu'à ce qu'il enfouisse tous les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle au fond de son âme. Elle avait été importante. Elle l'avait fait rire. Elle l'avait fait se sentir aimer. Elle avait été… son premier amour. Était-elle encore importante? Il n'en savait rien, bon sang! Il avait l'impression d'être en face d'un inconnu. Sauf que cet inconnu avait ses traits et son visage. Il ne savait rien de lui. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait pour les personnes autour de lui. Comment était-il censé savoir ce que son cœur éprouvait pour Cho?

-Et tu ignores si elle est encore importante pour toi. Finit faiblement Drago.

Il eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que le blond s'était relevé et s'éloignait de lui. Il pouvait sentir son cœur hurler. Mais, il ignorait quoi faire… Il ignorait quoi dire pour que Drago revienne dans ses bras. Il y avait-il même quelque chose à dire? Lui et Cho… Lui et Drago… Tout commençait à devenir bizarre. La réaction de Drago était bizarre. _Sa_ propre réaction bizarre. Pourquoi avait-il envie de demander pardon au blond? Il n'avait rien fait de mal! Même s'il avait encore des sentiments pour Cho… ce qui était vrai ou non… cela ne regardait en rien sa relation avec le blond. Ou bien… ou peut-être… Oh merde. Sa tête était sur le point d'exploser. Il ne voulait pas y penser. Drago était important. Cho avait été important. Ses parents avaient été importants. Tom était important. Peut-être était-il tous encore importants pour lui et il l'ignorait. Ou bien peut-être ne ressentait-il plus rien pour eux.

-Tu dois aller la voir. Murmura le blond.

-Quoi?

-Tu dois aller la voir pour comprendre ce que tu ressens pour elle.

Harry jeta un vague coup d'œil à sa montre et ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en voyant qu'il était près de six heures du soir. Est-ce que Cho était à cette fontaine? À _leur_ fontaine? Ce fut à son tour de se lever et de se placer directement en face de Drago. Le blond ne le regardait pas. En fait, il semblait même sur le point de s'enfuir en courant. Un frisson de peur traversa Harry et il se mordit férocement la lèvre inférieure. Il ne pouvait pas se mettre à trembler. Il ne pouvait pas… Il posa faiblement ses mains sur les épaules de Drago, espérant ainsi l'obliger à le regarder.

-Je suis dé…

-Non. Ne dis rien. Répliqua Drago.

-Tu sais ce que tu repré…

-Ne dis rien, je t'en supplie. Juste… Juste va la voir.

Pourquoi est-ce que le blond lui parlait de cette façon? Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi? Qu'avait-il donc fait de mal? N'était-ce pas Drago qui lui disait d'aller la voir? N'était-ce pas Drago qui lui avait dit d'être honnête avec lui-même? D'affronter ses démons? Alors, pourquoi est-ce que le blond lui parlait avec cette voix? Cette voix si froide qu'elle en tremblait.

-Est-ce que tes sentiments à mon égard ont changé? Demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

Un rire sans joie s'échappa de la bouche du blond alors qu'il se refusait encore à le regarder.

-Ce ne sont pas mes sentiments qui vont peut-être changer. Rétorqua-t-il. Je sais ce que je ressens. Va-t-en.

Drago se dégagea alors brusquement de son emprise et commença à marcher jusqu'à sa porte. Harry le suivit tout en ayant l'étrange impression de se trouver dans un autre monde. Il ne comprenait rien. Il ne comprenait pas la réaction de Drago. Il ne comprenait pas ce que le blond ressentait ni pourquoi il réagissait de cette façon. Il avait mal au cœur. Ce ne fut que lorsque Drago s'arrêta devant la porte d'entrée, se refusant toujours à le regarder qu'il prit une profonde respiration. Il devait aller voir Cho. Il devait aller la voir et comprendre les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Pourquoi la fuirait-il s'il n'éprouvait rien à son égard? Elle avait raison. Elle ne faisait pas encore totalement partie de son passé. Pas quand ils s'étaient quittés de cette façon. Il ouvrit vivement la porte et sursauta violemment en sentant la main de Drago s'enrouler autour de son poignet.

-Drago? Souffla-t-il.

-Je…

Le blond ferma péniblement les yeux avant de les rouvrir. Une étrange lueur se promenait dans ce regard argenté. Était-ce normal que ses yeux étaient si séduisants? Était-ce normal que son cœur s'accélère à ce point juste en regardant Drago? Est-ce qu'aucune de ses émotions étaient ordinaires?

-Remercie-moi. Murmura le blond.

Pendant quelques secondes, Harry fut pris au dépourvu. Certes, Drago avait fait beaucoup pour lui. Chaque jour… tout le temps… le remercier… Un éclair de compréhension se fit alors entendre dans sa tête et il sentit son corps trembler faiblement. Drago le regardait cette fois-ci. Il le regardait et ses yeux étaient tellement… tellement… avant même qu'il n'ait donné un ordre concret à son cerveau, il se penchait déjà vers le blond. Il vit les yeux de Drago se fermer et il l'imita doucement en sentant les lèvres délicates contre les siennes. Il n'avait pas envie de serrer Drago contre son corps afin de sentir chaque courbe contre lui. Il ne voulait pas dévorer ses lèvres et toucher chaque partie de son corps. Non… Il voulait l'embrasser tout simplement. Doucement… Sentir la forme de ses lèvres contre les siennes. Sentir son souffle contre lui. Toucher ses cheveux. Doucement, tendrement… pas de la passion brute, mais de l'amour… Juste de l'amour. Lui et Drago détachèrent leurs lèvres en même temps, et leur regard se croisèrent, refusant de se lâcher. Harry aurait voulu rester ici pour l'éternité. Il aurait voulu continuer à embrasser Drago. Il aurait voulu… Il recula d'un pas et s'empressa de sortir à l'extérieur. Il devait aller voir Cho et non être avec Drago.

À suivre…


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

Message de l'auteur : Désolé pour le retard, mais j'ai eu des examens durant la fin de semaine… Vive l'école lol!

**Chapitre 46**

_Il pense à moi; je le vois; je le sens; je le sais. _

Harry ne put s'empêcher de frissonner légèrement en marchant vers le parc où il savait pertinemment que Cho l'attendait. Enfin, si elle l'attendait réellement. Peut-être que la chinoise lui avait menti en lui disant qu'elle l'attendrait aussi longtemps qu'il le fallait. De toute façon, il s'en fichait. Ou bien peut-être qu'il ne s'en fichait. Drago aurait su ce qu'il ressentait. Drago… son regard se crispa férocement dans sa poitrine en se souvenant des yeux du blond. Pourquoi est-ce que Drago l'avait regardé comme ça? Pourquoi avait-il réagi comme ça? Est-ce qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal? Comment pouvait-il réparer son erreur?

Non. Il ne pouvait pas penser à Drago pour l'instant. Il devait penser à Cho. Il devait savoir ce qu'il ressentait pour son ex petite-amie et non se laisser distraire en pensant à son ami. Mais, Drago était plus qu'un ami. Pouvait-il l'appeler son _meilleur_ ami? Était-ce ça sa relation avec le blond? Ron avait été son ami le plus proche pendant des années, mais Drago était… Il était… Oh bordel! N'avait-il donc pas dit qu'il ne penserait pas au blond? Pas maintenant en tout cas… Il avait tout le temps de penser au blond. Toute sa vie. Si Drago restait assez longtemps pour… Merde, merde, merde!

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas s'empêcher à Drago? Juste pendant quelques minutes. Quelques secondes! Ne pas penser à ses yeux, à sa bouche, à son regard. Ne pas imaginer son sourire ou bien encore sa moue. N'importe quoi. Seulement quelques secondes de paix. Son regard se troubla en voyant le parc. Ce parc. Son parc. Leur parc à lui et à Cho. Il se dirigea silencieusement jusqu'à la fontaine et son cœur se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine en voyant la jeune fille. Cho avait toujours été belle. À une époque, un seul regard d'elle réussissait à lui couper le souffle et à le faire sourire. Il l'avait… Il se secoua faiblement la tête et se dirigea vers la jeune fille à pas sourd.

Une part de lui voulait partir en courant et ne jamais se retourner. Mais, il ne pouvait pas continuer à lui faire éternellement, n'est-ce pas? Il vit Cho lever vivement les yeux dans sa direction. Il vit ses yeux bruns s'écarquiller avant qu'elle ne se mette à courir vers lui. Son parfum lui monta aussitôt dans les narines lorsqu'elle l'enlaça avec fougue. Il avait envie de la pousser. Violemment. Il se contenta de rester, les bras ballants, alors que Cho enfouissait sa tête contre son torse.

-Tu es venu… Tu es finalement venu… Bégaya-t-elle.

Qu'était-il censé répondre à cela? Aucun mot n'arrivait à sortir de sa gorge. Elle était trop serrée. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien lui faire qu'il vienne ou qu'il ne vienne pas? Il pouvait encore se souvenir de son regard apeuré; de ses mains tremblantes. Pourquoi voudrait-elle le voir? Pourquoi voudrait-elle lui parler? Cela n'avait pas le moindre sens. La Chinoise se détacha lentement de son torse, essuyant vivement ses joues couvertes de larmes.

-Pardon, je dois avoir l'air pathétique. Déclara-t-elle en souriant faiblement.

Elle avait toujours eu un beau sourire. Il se souvenait d'une époque où il aurait tout fait pour que ce sourire soit pointé dans sa direction. Et il l'avait vu quotidiennement pendant près d'un an. Jusqu'à ce qu'il la perde comme il perdait tout le monde.

-Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir? Demanda-t-il froidement.

Il ne comprenait pas son attitude envers elle. Il n'était pas fâché pourtant. Elle avait bien fait de s'éloigner de lui. Il lui avait fait peur. Il avait presque tué un homme pour se défouler. Il avait certainement eu l'allure d'un monstre. Pourtant… il voulait rester loin d'elle. Il ne voulait pas lui parler. Parce qu'elle lui avait fait mal? Parce qu'il lui avait fait mal? Putain qu'il n'en savait rien.

-Est-ce que tu te souviens de cette fontaine? Répliqua soudainement Cho, s'élançant vers celle-ci.

Harry la suivit calmement, regardant sans véritablement la voir la fontaine. Comment aurait-il pu oublier cette fontaine? Il s'agissait d'un lieu presque sacré pour eux. Peut-être aurait-il du parler au passé? Était-ce encore un lieu sacré pour lui?

-Je t'ai dit qu'aussi longtemps que l'eau de cette fontaine continuerait à couler, je continuerais à t'aimer.

Et l'eau coulait toujours, forte et puissante. L'eau n'avait jamais cessé de couler. Il sursauta violemment en sentant la main de Cho se poser sur la sienne. La Chinoise releva alors vers lui des yeux brillants alors qu'un sourire hésitant se formait sur ses lèvres.

-Tu t'en souviens… Tu t'en souviens encore…

Oui, il s'en souvenait. Il n'avait jamais dit à une autre fille qu'il l'aimait. Il n'avait jamais regardé une autre fille de cette façon. Pour ne plus jamais être blessé de cette manière. Pour ne plus jamais…

-Je suis tellement désolé Harry… Je suis vraiment désolé.

-De quoi? Demanda le brun.

-D'être partie. De t'avoir abandonné. Je t'aimais. Je t'aimais vraiment. Je n'arrête pas de voir dans mon sommeil tes yeux… Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal… Je n'ai jamais voulu… J'ai été une idiote. J'étais jeune et immature. Je savais que tu souffrais. Je savais que tu avais de la haine en toi, mais pas à ce point… Je ne savais pas comment réagir… Je… Je…

Cho se sentait _coupable_. Pourquoi se sentait-elle de cette façon? Elle n'avait rien fait! Elle avait eu une réaction normale et intelligente. N'importe qui serait partie en courant!

-Tout le monde aurait agi de la sorte. Fit-il remarquer.

-Je n'étais pas tout le monde! J'étais _ta petite-amie_. Celle qui t'aimait plus que tout au monde! J'étais censée rester à tes côtés. J'étais censée te soutenir dans ta douleur et non m'enfuir comme une lâche! Je t'ai laissé tout seul et je ne me le pardonnerais _jamais_.

Les larmes de son ex petite-amie tombaient sur ses mains, le brûlant presque. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle se sentait coupable? Elle avait pensé à lui pendant toutes ses années? Elle… Soudainement, avant même qu'il ne donne un ordre concret à son cerveau, ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de Cho, la ramenant contre sa poitrine.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait souffrir. Murmura-t-il contre ses cheveux. Ma seule consolation au moment de notre rupture était de savoir que tu allais bien. J'étais fâché contre toi… mais j'étais surtout en colère contre moi-même. J'aurais voulu être un homme digne de toi. J'aurais voulu que tu n'ais pas peur de moi.

Il plongea alors son regard dans celui de la jeune fille et sourit pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait revue.

-Je te pardonne. Souffla-t-il. Pardonne-moi toi aussi, s'il te plait.

Un sanglot s'échappa de la bouche de la Chinoise avant qu'elle ne prenne un brusque élan et que ses lèvres se plaquent contre les siennes. Harry aurait pu la repousser. Il aurait pu la serrer plus fort et explorer sa bouche de fond en comble. Pourtant, il ne fit que rester parfaitement immobile, ses bras toujours autour d'elle. La jeune fille se détacha lentement de lui avant de lever ses yeux dans sa direction.

-Tu ne m'aimes plus, n'est-ce pas? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

-Je t'ai aimé Cho, plus que je n'ai aimé aucune autre fille. Tu n'as plus besoin de t'inquiéter pour moi, je ne suis plus seul maintenant.

La Chinoise le fixa pendant quelques secondes avant d'hocher doucement la tête.

-Il semble spécial, beaucoup plus fort que moi. Déclara calmement la Chinoise.

Le sourire d'Harry redoubla. Pourquoi agir comme s'il ne savait pas pertinemment de qui parlait Cho?

-Il est plus fort que nous deux. Parfois il est fragile… mais, il est extraordinairement fort.

-Alors, c'est lui que tu aimes maintenant?

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent avant qu'il n'hoche la tête. Oui, il aimait Drago. Il ignorait de quelle façon il aimait le blond. Mais, il savait qu'il l'aimait. N'était-ce pas suffisant? Cho lui caressa tendrement les joues avant de poser ses lèvres sur l'une d'entre-elle.

-Je ne t'oublierais jamais mon premier amour. Chuchota-t-elle.

-Moi non plus, mon premier amour.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se dire « au revoir ». Harry regarda Cho lui faire un signe de main avant de partir en courant. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se dire « au revoir » pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils se reverraient bien assez tôt. Et cette fois-ci, il serait heureux de la voir. Il posa doucement sa main contre son cœur et sourit. Il n'avait plus mal à la poitrine. Il se sentait… léger; libre pour la première fois de sa vie. Il n'y avait plus de haine en lui pour le moment. La haine était donc si lourde? Si pesante? Il n'avait jamais remarqué son poids avant d'en être débarrassé. Ne serait-il donc pas mieux s'il n'haïssait personne? Il eut la vague image de ses parents et il sentit son cœur se crisper. Non. Il n'allait pas penser à eux. Il était heureux. Il était libre, ne serait-ce que pendant quelques minutes. Il voulait savourer cet instant. Il voulait le savourer… et il voulait que Drago soit avec lui. Il ne voulait penser à rien. Il se releva brusquement et se mit à courir en direction de sa maison. Il voulait voir Drago sourire. Il voulait lui dire qu'il était libre maintenant. Libre de toutes les contraintes qui enchaînaient son âme normalement. Il rentra brusquement dans sa maison et monta directement dans la chambre de Drago. Le blond était assis devant sa toile, le regard étrangement vide. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se racla bruyamment la gorge que Drago sursauta violemment hors de sa transe et leva vers lui un regard hésitant. En deux pas, Harry se retrouva devant lui et le souleva de sa chaise afin de le serrer à l'étouffer. Seigneur que Drago sentait bon. Les mains du blond s'enroulèrent faiblement autour de sa nuque et il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Drago.

-Je ne déteste plus Cho. Déclara-t-il d'emblée. C'est extraordinaire. Je ne me suis jamais senti comme ça. Comme si… la vie était belle.

Le visage de Drago se rembrunit, à sa grande surprise et le blond essaya vainement de se dégager de son étreinte.

-Toutes mes félicitations. Déclara-t-il glacialement. Lâche-moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as? Répliqua Harry, ses sourcils se fronçant. Tu étais celui qui voulait que j'aille la voir et maintenant tu fais la tête?

-Lâche-moi je t'ai dit.

-Non! C'est quoi ton problème? Je ne comprends rien.

-Tu ne comprends _jamais_ rien! **Lâche-moi**!

Merde! Drago détruisait sa petite bulle de bonheur pour la remplacer par une rage presqu'incontrôlable. De quoi est-ce que le blond parlait? Pourquoi agissait-il de la sorte? Pourquoi ne comprenait-il rien? Pourquoi…

-Non! Je ne te lâcherai pas!

-Va retrouver ta petite-amie, allez faire des bébés et laissez moi tranquille!

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles? Cho n'est pas ma petite-amie! Nous nous sommes pardonnés, bordel! Nous nous sommes dit tout ce que nous avions sur le cœur et nous nous sommes _pardonnés_! Pourquoi est-ce que tu réagis comme ça? Ta réaction est démesurée et stupide! Pourquoi est-ce que tu me repousses de la sorte? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me repousses tout le temps? Si tu ne veux pas être avec moi, dis-le bordel! Tu me dis toujours d'être honnête et tu ne l'es **jamais**! Tu es…

Il fut brusquement interrompu dans sa tirade par les lèvres brûlantes de Drago se posant violemment sur les siennes.

À suivre…


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Chapitre 47**

_Je ne veux pas connaître tes rengaines; je veux juste que tu me dises que tu m'aimes. _

Une part d'Harry savait pertinemment qu'il aurait du arrêter Drago. Il aurait du repousser le blond et essayer de lui faire avouer ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur depuis plusieurs jours. Mais, en sentant le souffle chaud de Drago contre ses lèvres, il ne put que rester immobile et essayer de convaincre son corps de ne pas réagir. Qu'est-ce qui se passait? Pourquoi? Comment? Merde! Un gémissement rauque s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsque Drago lui mordit férocement la lèvre inférieure, l'obligeant à ouvrir la bouche. Drago était en colère contre lui. Il pouvait le sentir dans chaque mouvement de sa bouche contre lui. Il pouvait le sentir lorsque ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans la peau de son cou.

Alors, pourquoi, au lieu d'essayer de comprendre, devait-il se battre contre des pulsions qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être! Il essaya vainement de se dégager en reculant, mais il fut rapidement bloqué par le mur. Ses mains se plaquèrent contre le mur alors que Drago collait son corps contre le sien. Il ne devait pas réagir. Il ne devait pas réagir. Drago n'était pas dans son état normal. Il n'avait qu'à se souvenir du blond tremblant entre ses bras et se laissant embrasser avec douceur pour réaliser que Drago n'était pas dans son état normal. Il était en colère contre lui. Il ne pouvait donc pas réagir.

La bouche de Drago se décolla des siennes et il faillit pousser un soupir de soulagement sauf que le blond en profita pour embrasser férocement son cou. Ses dents se refermaient sur sa peau, sa langue léchait voluptueusement son épiderme et il ne put empêcher grognement guttural de sortir de sa bouche et il laissa brusquement sa tête tomber contre le mur. Il espérait que ce coup empêcherait son bas-ventre de réagir. Peine perdue puisque les mains de Drago descendirent de sa nuque pour caresser sensuellement son torse. Non, non, non!

-Drago. Siffla-t-il. S'il te plait…

S'il te plait quoi? S'il te plaît d'arrêter? S'il te plait de continuer? Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il voulait dire à son… à son… à Drago. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Il pouvait simplement sentir ses dents se refermer sur sa peau, lui envoyant des décharges électriques dans tout le corps. Il pouvait sentir ses mains se promener sur son torse et il ne pouvait que souhaiter que celles-ci se faufilent sous son chandail et lui caressent la peau. Encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il hurle de plaisir et qu'il… Oh mon Dieu… Il devenait fou. Avec une volonté qu'il ne savait pas qu'il possédait, il glissa l'une de ses mains dans la chevelure du blond et lui tira la tête en arrière. Il devait parler. Il devait l'arrêter. Seigneur que ses cheveux étaient doux… Malgré lui, il se perdit dans ses immenses yeux gris et il eut l'impression que quelqu'un lui donnait un coup de poing dans l'estomac, lui coupant efficacement le souffle. La bouche du blond s'entrouvrit et Harry resta immobile, ayant l'impression d'avoir l'air encore plus stupide que d'habitude.

-Harry… Murmura le blond.

Puis, à sa grande horreur, le blond plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne et ondula son corps contre le sien. Et ce fut à cet instant précis que le cerveau d'Harry décida de prendre un congé sabbatique. Il savait que c'était mal. Il savait qu'il n'était pas homosexuel. Il savait qu'ils avaient bien trop de non-dits entre lui et Drago. Mais, bon sang, qu'il s'en fichait éperdument. Ses bras s'enroulèrent fermement autour de la taille délicate de Drago alors qu'il répondait avec fougue au baiser. Une part de lui criait, hurlait même : « Enfin! Enfin! ». Il n'avait plus à se contrôler. Il ne pensait plus avec son cerveau qui l'aurait certainement assommé. Drago était fragile. L'embrasser de cette façon… Laisser cette passion sauvage être libérée n'était pas une bonne idée. Mais, il s'en fichait. Oh comme il s'en fichait…

Soudainement, il plaqua brusquement Drago contre le mur et colla son corps contre celui du blond. Il ne pouvait pas prendre une seule respiration sans que Drago ne le senti. Ils n'étaient qu'un. Non, pas encore. Seigneur, à quoi pensait-il? Que faisait-il? L'une de ses mains partit s'enrouler autour de la jambe de Drago et il releva celle-ci jusqu'à sa hanche et faillit pousser un hurlement de victoire lorsque Drago enroula de lui-même celle-ci autour de sa cuisse, rapprochant encore plus leur deux bassins. Sa bouche descendit rapidement jusqu'à la gorge soyeuse du blond et il s'empressa de la sucer aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Le goût de Drago le rendait fou. Il en voulait encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il soit enfin rassasier. Jusqu'à ce que son cerveau cesse d'être obnubilé, obsédé, par le blond. Mais, était-ce même possible.

Sa bouche descendit de plus en plus bas et il poussa un feulement de colère lorsqu'il fut bloqué par la chemise du blond. Une part de lui avait envie de l'arracher et de l'envoyer valser au loin. Une part de lui voulait lancer Drago sur son lit et faire chanter son corps toute la nuit. Mais, il savait qu'il ne pouvait. Bordel, il ne pouvait pas faire ça! Il releva un regard désespéré vers le blond et sentit son érection se durcir dans son pantalon. Drago avait les yeux fermés, les joues rouges et la bouche entrouverte. Cette bouche… cette superbe bouche laissait échapper des petits sons à cause de lui; rien que pour lui. C'était suffisant pour le rendre complètement fou. Il devait se dégager. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il ignorait même qu'est-ce qu'était ce « ça ». Mais, Drago n'était pas comme les autres. Il ne pouvait pas toucher son corps de cette façon. Il ne pouvait pas… Il n'était pas… Il… Ses mains se crispèrent soudainement contre le mur lorsque le blond ondula doucement des hanches, semblant chercher quelque chose et réussissant parfaitement à lui faire perdre le fil de sa pensée. Non, Seigneur! Il ne pouvait pas faire ça! Avec une force qu'il ignorait posséder, il se dégagea violemment de l'étreinte de Drago, essayant vainement de reprendre sa respiration et de perdre son érection. Il ne pouvait pas regarder le blond pour l'instant. Pas lorsqu'une grande part de lui continuait à penser avec son entre-jambe plutôt qu'avec son cerveau et même avec son cœur.

-Pourquoi arrêtes-tu? Demanda d'une voix tremblante Drago. Tu voulais me toucher. Pourquoi est-ce que…

-Arrête, bon sang! Hurla Harry. Hors de lui. Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Pourquoi tu fais ça?

Drago resta silencieux pendant plusieurs secondes et Harry réussit à reprendre une respiration normale. Enfin, aussi normal que pouvait être une respiration après qu'il ait failli faire… des choses qu'il n'aurait pas du faire, avec Drago. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire? Non, il ne voulait pas se poser la question. Il ne voulait rien savoir. Il voulait retourner à l'état de bonheur qu'il avait ressenti après avoir quitté Cho. Il releva brusquement son regard vers Drago, prêt à se remettre à hurler et son cœur manqua un battement dans sa poitrine en voyant les yeux du blond. Pourquoi est-ce que Drago le regardait comme ça? Pourquoi…

-Harry…

-Non! Ne dis rien. Ordonna vivement le brun. J'ai compris. Rien n'a changé. Tu veux sortir? On pourrait aller louer des films et faire du pop-corn. Comme d'habitude. Rien n'a changé.

Rien n'avait changé. Il devait se convaincre de cela. Rien. Absolument rien n'avait changé. D'accord, lui et Drago s'étaient laissé emporter. Il s'agissait d'une erreur stupide qui ne se reproduirait plus. Il n'y avait pas le moindre problème. Il vit une étrange lueur traversée le regard de Drago et il s'obligea à sourire. Il pouvait sentir une étrange panique lui crisper l'estomac. Tout allait bien. Tout allait parfaitement bien.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu mens? Demanda froidement Drago. Quelque chose a changé. Non, plutôt **j'ai** changé.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles?

-Avant… avant ça ne me dérangerait pas ce petit jeu entre nous. Mais, maintenant je ne peux pas. Je ne peux plus le supporter.

Un jeu? Quel jeu? Il ne voyait aucun jeu. Il ne voyait que des ennuis, des ennuis qu'il ne voulait pas affronter. Pas maintenant. Jamais en fait. Il venait de parler à Cho. Il venait de faire la paix avec une partie de son passé. Est-ce que cette conversation ne pouvait pas attendre? Pourquoi maintenant? Pourquoi pas plus tard? Bien plus tard.

-Drago écoute, j'ai affronté Cho aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas quel est ton problème; il n'y a rien de différent en toi. Tu es Drago voilà tout. Pourrions-nous seulement… seulement regarder un film et rire ensemble?

Oui rire et être heureux. Était-ce trop demandé?

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir embrassé comme ça, ok? Supplia Harry. J'imagine que je suis bien plus en manque que je ne l'imaginais. Désolé. S'il te plait pardonne-moi.

Il se dirigea alors vers la porte, essuyant nerveusement ses mains moites sur son pantalon. Tout allait bien se passer. Il s'était excusé. Drago le comprendrait. Drago était la personne qui le comprenait le mieux.

-Et moi? Comment comptes-tu expliquer ma réaction? Siffla glacialement le blond.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles?

-Je t'ai embrassé moi aussi. Je t'ai touché. En fait, c'est **moi** qui ai tout commencé. Est-ce que je suis en manque moi aussi?

Harry ouvrit et ferma la bouche pendant quelques secondes, ignorant ce qu'il était censé répondre à cela. Il se tourna lentement vers le blond, observant Drago du coin de l'œil.

-Tu es troublé parce que je suis le premier homme avec qui tu es proche. Murmura-t-il. Tes hormones commencent à se réveiller voilà tout. Il n'y a pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire.

Voilà. Il avait parfaitement expliqué le problème. Il était en manque et Drago était en découverte de sa propre sexualité. Il n'y avait pas de problème. Il n'y avait rien d'étrange à ça. Si seulement ses mains pouvaient arrêter de suer et s'il pouvait empêcher son cœur de remonter jusqu'à sa gorge… tout irait tout le mieux et ils pourraient redevenir comme avant.

-Est-ce que tu crois sérieusement les conneries que tu me dis? Murmura froidement Drago.

-Ce ne sont pas des conneries! Si tu as une meilleure explication, dis-la-moi Sherlock! Cracha Harry.

Non! Il ne voulait pas entendre les explications de Drago! Ou peut-être oui… Oui que Drago lui donne ses explications. Il pouvait déjà sentir un élan de colère monter en lui. Il ne manquait qu'une petite poussée pour qu'il parte en claquant la porte. Ses yeux se plissèrent soudainement en voyant la colère de Drago disparaître brusquement.

-C'est ridicule. Souffla Drago. C'est tellement ridicule.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles?

-Ce n'était pas censé se dérouler comme ça.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles? Répéta vivement Harry.

Drago ne s'approcha pas de lui, mais ses yeux le transpercèrent avec tant d'intensité qu'il eut l'impression que le blond le touchait partout… si intimement. Il avait envie de s'enfuir en courant, mais il était retenu par des mains invisibles.

-Je t'aime. Déclara calmement le blond.

Une sonnette d'alarme retentit dans son cerveau et il s'obligea à faire un sourire serein.

-Je t'aime aussi Drago. Tu es ma famille. Répondit-il calmement.

Enfin, il espérait qu'il avait une voix calme. Une lueur de détermination éclaira les magnifiques yeux du blond et celui-ci fit un pas dans sa direction avant de se raviser et de rester en place.

-Non. Tu fais semblant de ne pas comprendre. Répliqua Drago. Je _t'aime_. Je suis amoureux de toi.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Mais, la seule parole qui réussit à sortir de sa bouche fut…

-Oh.

À suivre…


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Chapitre 48**

_Je marche à côté d'une joie; D'une joie qui n'est pas à moi; D'une joie à moi que je ne puis pas prendre…_

Harry prit une grande bouffée d'air frais avant de laisser sa tête retombée entre ses mains. Il avait envie de s'arracher le cerveau; les oreilles; le cœur. Il avait envie de tout oublier afin que tout puisse enfin redevenir comme avant. Il n'avait rien pu répondre à la déclaration de Drago. Il s'était contenté de marmonner des phrases sans queue ni tête avant de s'enfuir en courant. Et maintenant… il se trouvait dans ce stupide parc avec ses stupides pensées. Comment? Pourquoi? Pourquoi est-ce que Drago lui avait dit une chose pareille? Comment était-ce arrivé? Ils étaient amis, bon sang! Ils partageaient bien plus qu'un stupide béguin alors pourquoi Drago avait-il rabaissé leur relation de la sorte? Qu'était-ce l'amour? Une connerie qui durait un temps avant de disparaître. La famille, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire, restait toujours. Alors pourquoi… Il avait envie d'hurler. Encore et encore jusqu'à ce que tout aille pour le mieux.

Il n'était pas gay. Il n'éprouvait pas ce genre de sentiment pour Drago. Comment aurait-il pu comparer un béguin aux sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour le blond? Tout était plus fort, plus solide… tout était plus douloureux. Il pouvait pardonner à Drago ce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à pardonner à Cho auparavant. Il pouvait tout dire à Drago alors qu'il avait à peine parler de ses parents à la Chinoise. Ces deux relations n'avaient rien en commun et pourtant il avait été amoureux de Cho. Il l'avait voulu pour lui et rien que pour lui. Il avait voulu la protéger et rester avec elle jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Et pourtant… il avait suffi qu'elle le blesse un peu pour qu'il la barricade hors de son cœur. Mais avec Drago… Il ne pouvait pas faire une chose pareille. Il ne pouvait pas rester en colère contre lui. Ne plus être avec lui… Ne plus être avec lui équivalait à s'arracher le cœur et maintenant Drago le mettait dans une telle situation!

N'avait-il pas assez de problème comme ça? Dès que le bonheur semblait à sa portée… il disparaissait aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Il avait pardonné à Cho. Il avait compris pourquoi il avait battu cet homme inconnu. Il avait compris pourquoi il était si en colère. Et cela lui avait fait un bien fou. Comme s'il était enfin libérer d'une partie de sa douleur. D'une partie de sa colère. Il avait eu l'impression qu'il s'était libéré d'un cancer qui lui bouffait le cœur à petites bouchées sanglantes. Il avait eu l'impression qu'il y avait un espoir pour lui. Et maintenant Drago avait dit cette phrase… cette phrase qui avait tout changé. _Amoureux de lui_? Comme c'était ridicule. Drago n'était pas amoureux de lui. Le blond ne comprenait rien à l'amour et aux sentiments. Avait-il même déjà éprouvé de l'amour? Avait-il déjà embrassé un autre homme que lui? Alors comment pouvait-il savoir?

Lui savait ses sentiments! Il savait qu'il n'avait jamais regardé un autre homme plus d'une minute. Il n'avait jamais voulu coucher et caresser un autre homme et il n'allait certainement pas commencer soudainement! D'accord, il avait répondu avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme aux baisers de Drago. D'accord, il l'avait touché un peu plus intimement qu'il touchait ses autres amis. Mais, le blond était spécial! Il était… Il était proche de lui. Il avait pénétré son cœur. Il le voyait comme il était vraiment et il n'était pas dégouté. Il ne l'avait pas abandonné. Il… Il était tout ce qu'il voulait. Pourquoi n'était-ce pas suffisant? Pourquoi Drago devait-il se mettre à parler d'amour, de fleurs et de chanson? Ne pouvait-il pas se contenter de ce qu'ils avaient déjà? Leur relation était peut-être compliquée, mais elle le remplissait de joie. Sans cette relation… redeviendrait-il comme avant? Continuerait-il à exploser sans le moindre avertissement?

Il ne pouvait pas être sans Drago. Il ne pouvait pas le quitter et s'éloigner de lui. Drago ne comprenait rien. Il mélangeait tout. Bon sang! Son père avait essayé de le violer avant même qu'il ne puisse ressentir le moindre désir pour qui que ce soit. Drago était immature en ce qui concernait les relations amoureuses. Il ne savait rien et pourtant il agissait comme s'il savait tout! Il l'aimait? Il dut retenir un rire hystérique. Non, l'amour ce n'était pas ça. L'amour était quelque chose de brûlant, de fort et surtout d'éphémère. Lui avait la certitude qu'il continuerait à vouloir Drago jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Les filles qu'il avait désirées ne lui avaient jamais touché le cœur de cette façon. L'amour qu'il avait ressenti pour Cho n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il ressentait pour Drago. Il ne pouvait pas mettre un nom sur leur relation… Mais, il pouvait assurer que ce sentiment n'avait rien à voir avec les amourettes stupides qu'il avait déjà éprouvé. Ces amourettes qui ne duraient que quelques temps et après chacun partait de son côté… Il ne pouvait pas quitter Drago de la sorte. Drago était tout. Drago était la personne… la personne dont il avait le plus besoin. Comment pouvait-il comparer leur relation à quelque chose d'aussi… d'aussi éphémère?

Il se redressa soudainement et partit vers sa voiture. Il devait parler à Drago. Il se fichait éperdument qu'il était près de minuit. Il se fichait que son père l'avait regardé comme s'il était fou en le voyant sortir en trompe de la maison. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'il ne l'attendait pas comme un idiot. De quoi parlait-il? Bien évidemment que son père ne l'attendait pas. Il ne l'avait jamais attendu pourquoi commencerait-il maintenant? Son cœur se crispa férocement dans sa poitrine et il se secoua doucement la tête. Il n'avait pas que ça à faire. Il devait parler avec Drago. Voilà la seule chose qui comptait maintenant. Le trajet jusqu'à chez lui se fit si rapidement qu'il eut l'impression d'avoir cligné des yeux et d'être déjà arrivé. Il était prêt. Il n'avait pas le choix d'être prêt. Il fallait que Drago comprenne. Il ouvrit vivement la porte de chez lui et sursauta violemment en voyant son père, l'attendant près de la porte.

-Il est minuit Harry. Fit-il remarquer. Demain tu as de l'école et tu reviens à cette heure?

Oh bordel, il n'avait pas le temps pour ces âneries! Il eut l'envie brusque de foutre un coup de poing à son père et de partir en courant chercher Drago. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler à cet homme qui semblait avoir eu une soudaine illumination qui lui disait de le harceler pour des raisons ridicules.

-Depuis quand as-tu quelque chose à faire? Cracha-t-il.

-Arrête avec ton attitude rebelle. Répliqua son père. Je suis quand même ton père, d'accord! Je m'inquiète pour toi et je veux savoir ce qui se passe dans ta vie!

-Je m'en fiche. Fit remarquer Harry.

Il donna alors un coup de coude à son père et s'apprêtait à monter l'escalier lorsque la main de celui-ci se posa sur son épaule, l'empêchant d'avancer. Il avait besoin de parler avec Drago. Il avait besoin que le blond comprenne. Il avait besoin…

-Harry… Je sais que je t'ai fait du mal. Je suis tellement désolé. Je ne voulais pas t'abandonner. Pas vraiment… Je ne savais plus quoi faire… Je suis…

-Est-ce le moment où je suis censé te tomber dans les bras comme dans les films hollywoodiens et là nous nous serrons dans nos bras en chantant comment nous n'allons plus jamais nous quitter? Demanda glacialement Harry. Comme tu viens si bien de le dire, il est tard et je dois aller à l'école demain. Bonne nuit.

Il se dégagea violemment et se précipita jusqu'à l'escalier. Il avait envie de vomir. Encore et encore. Drago était amoureux de lui et maintenant son père était désolé? Cette journée devenait de plus en plus merdique. Il n'avait rien à dire à son père. En fait, cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait plus rien à dire à son père. Pourquoi celui-ci ne le laissait pas respirer? Il ne voulait pas lui parler. Il voulait retourner à l'époque bénie où leurs seules interactions étaient de se dire « bonjour » chaque matin. Enfin, la plupart des matins. Il s'arrêta devant la porte du blond et prit une profonde respiration. Voilà. Il allait parler à Drago et lui faire comprendre. Lui faire tout comprendre. Il en était capable. Il essuya vivement ses mains moites sur son pantalon et ouvrit brusquement la porte du blond. À sa grande surprise, celui-ci se trouvait assis devant un tableau, le regardant avec un étrange regard. Dès qu'il ferma la porte, Drago leva lentement les yeux, le dévisageant avec une expression stoïque et fragile.

-Tu n'es pas amoureux de moi. Déclara d'emblée Harry.

Les yeux gris s'écarquillèrent avant que Drago ne se déplace dans sa direction et s'arrête à quelques mètres de lui tout en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques minutes et le brun se racla bruyamment la gorge. Il s'attendait à ce que Drago dise quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Mais celui-ci se contentait de le regarder avec son expression indéchiffrable.

-Tu n'es pas amoureux de moi. Répéta le brun. Tu crois l'être, mais tu ne l'es pas. Tu n'as jamais été proche d'aucun autre homme que moi. Tu viens de découvrir ton orientation sexuelle et tu viens de découvrir le désir. C'est normal que tu aies pensé être amoureux de moi. Mais, tu ne l'es pas. Nous sommes proches. Extraordinairement proches. Mais, notre lien n'est pas amoureux.

Pourquoi est-ce que Drago continuait à le fixer de la sorte? Pourquoi ne disait-il rien? Ne pouvait-il pas argumenter ou encore acquiescer? Pourquoi restait-il parfaitement de glace alors que lui essayait désespérément de réparer leur relation!

-Je ne suis pas gay. J'ai déjà eu des petites-amies. J'ai déjà couché avec des filles. Je suis désolé de t'avoir embrassé de la sorte. Mon comportement était ambigu, j'imagine. Mais, je ne suis pas gay. Vraiment pas. Mais, je t'aime Drago. Je t'aime plus que je n'aime personne d'autre. Tu es ma famille. S'il te plait… S'il te plait dis quelque chose.

Il aurait voulu pouvoir s'approcher de lui et se mettre à genoux pour le supplier de lui pardonner. Lui pardonner quoi? Il n'aurait su le dire. Il voulait simplement que tout redevienne comme auparavant. Il voulait pouvoir prendre Drago dans ses bras et respirer l'odeur de ses cheveux. Il ne voulait plus ressentir cette douleur à la poitrine comme si con cœur allait exploser d'une minute à l'autre. Il voulait retrouver son Drago. Il voulait… Il voulait tellement de chose et il avait l'impression d'avoir tout perdu.

-Drago. Supplia-t-il.

-Je comprends.

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement tout en posant vivement sa main sur son cœur. Drago comprenait. Bien évidemment que le blond comprenait. Celui-ci le connaissait mieux que quiconque. Drago était la personne qu'il ne voulait pas quitter. L'unique personne qu'il avait laissé pénétrer dans son monde. Il s'approcha alors de lui et s'apprêtait à le prendre dans ses bras lorsque le blond se dégagea brusquement, lui lançant un regard indifférent.

-Ton comportement redevient ambigu. Déclara-t-il calmement. Je suis inexpérimenté. Attention. Je pourrais croire que tu n'es pas si hétéro que ça.

Il aurait voulu croire qu'il s'agissait d'une blague. Il aurait voulu pouvoir dire une réplique acerbe et voir Drago rougir tout en lui donnant un coup de poing sur le bras. Mais, la voix de Drago n'était pas sarcastique et moqueuse. Elle était neutre. Comme si le blond s'était éloigné de lui. Plus loin. Trop loin.

-Drago…

-Je suis fatigué. L'interrompit le blond. Nous nous verrons demain à l'école.

Harry ravala difficilement sa salive alors que Drago continuait à le fixer avec son regard clair et vide. À la fin, il ne put que s'exécuter tout en évitant d'hurler.

À suivre…


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Oh mon Dieu… désolé! Désolé! Et encore désolé! J'étais en pleine période de fin de session et j'avais tellement d'examens que je passais ma vie à la bibliothèque! Mais, maintenant **j'ai fini l'école**! Je suis libre! (Bon d'accord, je dois travailler, mais j'aurai bien plus de temps libre!)

**Chapitre 49**

_La jalousie est un vilain défaut_

Harry se réveilla avec un mal de cœur épouvantable. Pourquoi se sentait-il donc aussi mal aujourd'hui? Drago lui avait dit qu'il comprenait et il avait fait la paix avec Cho. Tout allait bien. Tout était même mieux que bien. Il aurait du se réjouir. La normalité était enfin de retour. Et même, il s'agissait d'une réalité améliorée. Il n'avait plus à haïr Cho. Il n'avait plus à se haïr pour ce qu'il lui avait fait. Il pouvait enfin respirer.

_-Je suis amoureux de toi_.

Une grimace explicite se forma sur son visage alors qu'il sortait de son lit. Drago ne comprenait rien. Il ne voyait rien. Il ne pouvait pas être amoureux de lui. Hors de question. Drago était confus. Et il devait admettre qu'il l'avait aidé à être dans cet état. Il n'aurait pas dû l'embrasser même pour s'excuser ou pour lui montrer son affection. Il n'aurait pas dû le prendre autant de fois dans ses bras. Il aurait dû le traiter comme il traitait Ron. Bien que sa relation avec Drago n'avait rien à voir avec celle qu'il entretenait avec le roux. Lui et Drago étaient… de la même famille voilà tout. Il ignorait à quoi devait ressembler une famille unie et aimante, mais il avait découvert au moins l'idée de ce sentiment en compagnie de Drago, alors tout allait bien. Tout devait bien aller. Il se dirigea rapidement jusqu'à la salle de bain et prit encore plus précipitamment sa douche. Il voulait parler à Drago. Il voulait s'assurer que tout allait bien. Dire une petite blague, lui caresser tendrement les cheveux, regarder ses joues se voiler de rouge… Ce n'était pas interdit non? Il pouvait encore faire ça, n'est-ce pas? Ces gestes n'allaient pas porter à confusion? Il s'habilla le plus vite possible et sortit de la salle de bain, bien décidé à cogner à la porte de Drago et lui envoyer un grand sourire. Son cœur se figea douloureusement dans sa poitrine en voyant que la chambre de Drago était vide. Ses poings se crispèrent à ses côtés alors qu'il s'obligeait à prendre une grande respiration. Drago était confus. Il était peut-être même mal à l'aise. C'était normal qu'il veuille l'éviter. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait l'abandonner et disparaitre de sa vie. Alors pourquoi avait-il donc envie de vomir?

()

La première chose qu'Harry fit en arrivant à l'école fut de chercher désespérément Drago. Il n'était pas là. Pourquoi n'était-il pas là? Il ne l'avait pas vu ce matin, bon sang! Cela voulait dire qu'il était à l'école en avance non? Pourquoi ne se trouvait-il pas dans son cours? Il aurait dû être là. Il aurait dû être là. Son cœur battait à la chamade dans sa poitrine. Peut-être se trouvait-il à l'hôpital avec sa mère? Oui… bien évidemment qu'il se trouvait là. Il avait besoin de discuter avec quelqu'un de ses sentiments. Sa mère était la meilleure solution. Il le verrait ce soir. Il n'y avait pas le moindre problème. Il n'allait pas sortir en courant de sa classe et aller à l'hôpital. Il devait respecter les sentiments de Drago. Le blond le lui avait dit non? Qu'il n'allait pas l'abandonner. Il n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Drago n'allait pas partir. Il allait rester avec lui et tout allait redevenir comme avant. D'accord… tout allait bien… tout allait bien…

()

Harry n'avait jamais vu une journée passée aussi lentement de toute sa vie. Il pouvait sentir l'énergie courir en lui. Il ne voulait pas frapper quelqu'un. Non… il voulait retrouver Drago. Être sur que Drago était encore là, dans ce monde. Il devait s'assurer que le blond ne partirait nulle part. Il ne pouvait pas disparaître. Qu'allait-il donc devenir si Drago disparaissait? Une main puissante se posa soudainement sur son épaule, le faisant violemment sursauter.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

-Rien, je dois y aller.

Avant que son meilleur ami ne puisse ouvrir, de nouveau, la bouche, Harry était déjà parti vers sa voiture. Il ne voulait pas parler à Ron. Il ne voulait pas rester une seule seconde de plus ici. Il était près de 4 heures de l'après-midi, Drago devait être revenu. Il devait être là. Il avait la certitude qu'il était là. Et s'il n'était pas là…. Et bien il devait être à l'hôpital. Il était forcément quelque part. N'importe où. Et Harry allait le retrouver. Même s'il devait passer sa vie à le chercher, il allait le retrouver. Il en avait la certitude. Il pénétra en trompe dans sa maison et se figea brusquement en voyant des souliers de femme devant la porte. Il connaissait très bien ces petits souliers. Très bien même. Sa respiration se coinça brusquement dans sa gorge alors que son père descendait les marches d'escalier. Non, il n'avait pas le temps de penser à elle. Il n'avait pas le temps de se demander comment il allait faire pour lui parler. Il ne voulait pas lui parler. Il ne voulait pas la voir.

-Ta mère est ici. Déclara doucement son père.

Harry se contenta de l'ignorer et se mit à monter les marches d'escalier. Il n'avait pas le temps de penser à elle. Même s'il pouvait sentir l'odeur du sang dans ses narines. Même si tout semblait étrangement rouge. Il n'avait pas le temps. Il n'avait pas le temps. Drago. Drago. Drago. Drago. Il fallait qu'il le retrouve. Coûte que coûte. Pourquoi ressentait-il ce sentiment d'urgence? Drago ne pouvait pas être bien loin, pas vrai? Il était toujours ici. Avec lui. Drago n'allait pas disparaître alors pourquoi… pourquoi… Il ouvrit violemment la porte de la chambre du blond et faillit s'écrouler sur le sol tant son soulagement était grand. Avant même que Drago ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il se dirigea vers lui et l'enlaça de toutes ses forces. Il était là. Il était là. Tout allait bien maintenant. C'était son odeur. C'était sa peau. C'était lui. Il pouvait supporter le retour de sa mère. Il pouvait supporter l'odeur du sang tant qu'il sentait l'odeur de la peau du blond. Tout allait bien.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda Drago.

Il pouvait entendre la pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix du blond et celle-ci le fit sourire d'extase. Tout allait bien. Tout était redevenu comme avant. Drago avait parlé avec sa mère et maintenant il comprenait que ses sentiments n'étaient pas amoureux. Il comprenait qu'ils pouvaient revenir à leur ancienne relation sans que cela paraisse romantique ou amoureux… Il était là…

-J'ai failli croire que tu avais disparu. Murmura-t-il.

Il avait essayé avec désespoir de ne pas croire cela. Il avait essayé d'agir comme s'il avait confiance en l'amour de Drago pour lui. Mais, il ne savait pas comment faire… Seigneur, qu'il ne savait pas comment faire. Ses bras se crispèrent un peu plus autour du corps menu de Drago et il faillit hurler de joie en sentant le blond retourner son étreinte.

-Es-tu stupide? Souffla le blond. Où serais-je parti? Au Tibet?

-Oui, je suis stupide. Un crétin. Tout ce que tu veux.

Après quelques minutes, il accepta de libérer Drago de son étreinte et lui lança un grand sourire. Puis, soudainement il laissa son regard descendre sur les vêtements du blond et il sentit sa salive se coincer dans sa gorge. Le blond portait un pantalon noir moulant et ses jambes semblaient si longues… Pourquoi n'arrivait-il plus à respirer?

-Où est-ce que tu vas? Couina-t-il misérablement. Est-ce que tu veux que je t'emmène?

Il arrivait encore à former des phrases complètes. Magnifique. Drago portait une chemise blanche, elle aussi assez moulante, et ses pantalons… Mon Dieu, ses pantalons… Il ne pouvait pas regarder les jambes du blond sans avoir des mauvaises pensées. Des pensées qu'il s'était promis de ne plus avoir. Mais, bon sang! Il pouvait parier toute sa fortune que les fesses de Drago devaient avoir l'air… Oh bordel…

-Non merci. Il va venir me chercher. Répliqua paisiblement Drago.

_-Il_? Répéta stupidement Harry.

Le blond hocha lentement la tête avant de prendre son eau de Cologne et d'en appliquer sur lui. _Drago se mettait de l'eau de Cologne_. Pourquoi faisait-il donc une chose pareille? Il devait se calmer. Il devait se calmer. Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

-Qui est-il? Poursuivit-il d'une voix qu'il espérait sereine.

-Un type que j'ai rencontré aujourd'hui à l'hôpital. Il venait visiter son père. Il est vraiment gentil. Je suis convaincu que tu l'adorerais.

Non, il en doutait fort. Surtout lorsqu'il éprouvait le désir soudain d'aller trouver cet enfoiré et de lui arracher la tête.

-Tu ne peux pas sortir avec un type que tu connais à peine. Grogna-t-il. Il peut être dangereux.

-Calme-toi. Nous allons dans un lieu public.

-Tu ne sais pas ce qui pourrait arriver dans sa voiture. Répliqua vertement Harry.

-Nous y allons à pied. Tout ira bien.

Drago se jeta un regard critique dans le miroir avant d'arranger ses cheveux. Il avait l'air nerveux et fébrile. Il avait l'air… Il avait l'air… Harry se saisit brusquement des bras du blond et le tourna violemment vers lui. Ce n'était pas possible. Ce n'était pas possible.

-Tu ne peux pas y aller! S'exclama-t-il.

-Pourquoi? Siffla Drago en plissant les yeux. Tu l'as dit toi-même. Je n'ai pas d'expérience. Je ne sais pas faire la différence entre l'amitié et l'amour. Je dois donc m'ouvrir aux autres. C'est toi qui me l'as dit!

-Oui, t'ouvrir aux autres! Pas sortir avec le premier connard que tu croises!

-Ce n'est pas un « connard »! Tu ne le connais même pas!

-Tu n'y vas pas!

-Qui va m'en empêcher?

Harry avait envie d'hurler qu'il allait l'en empêcher. Il était hors de question qu'il sorte avec un autre homme. Et si ce type l'embrassait? Et s'il lui caressait les cheveux et lui prenait la main? Et s'il le faisait rougir? Non, non et non!

-Moi! Hurla-t-il.

-Pourquoi voudrais-tu m'en empêcher! Vociféra Drago. Pourquoi agis-tu comme ça! Tu m'as dit que je n'y connaissais rien! Tu m'as dit que je n'étais pas amoureux de toi! Alors, ferme-là!

Le brun s'apprêtait à hurler un bon coup lorsque Drago lui assena un violent coup de poing au ventre qui le fit se plier en deux. Avant qu'il ne puisse reprendre son souffle, Drago était déjà parti de la chambre en courant. Non! Il devait courir après lui! Il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir de la sorte! Mais, merde! Son ventre le faisait souffrir et il n'arrivait toujours pas à respirer convenablement! Non, non et **non**! Qu'allait-il faire bordel de merde!

À suivre…


	50. Chapter 50

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Chapitre 50**

_La __foudre__ et l'__amour __laissent__ les __vêtements __intacts__ et le __cœur__ en __cendres__._

Harry ne put s'empêcher de crisper sa main sur son cœur en regardant l'heure. 9h30 du soir… Où était Drago? Pourquoi n'était-il pas là? Que faisait-il avec cet homme inconnu? Bordel! Il ne le connaissait même pas! Il n'avait pas la moindre importance! Il n'était qu'un… Il n'était qu'un… Pourquoi est-ce que son cœur lui faisait aussi mal? Pourquoi est-ce que les paroles de Drago résonnaient dans sa tête? Oui, il avait dit que Drago ne comprenait rien aux sentiments, car il n'avait pas d'expérience. Oui, il lui avait affirmé qu'il n'était pas amoureux de lui. Oui, oui et oui! Il avait tout dit cela! Mais, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il devait sortir avec le premier beau-parleur!

Drago ne comprenait rien! D'abord, il se croyait amoureux de lui et maintenant… maintenant il allait se croire amoureux de cet enfoiré? Ses dents se serrèrent l'une contre l'autre alors que sa poitrine menaçait d'exploser. Non. Non. Non! Il n'allait pas tomber amoureux de qui que ce soit! Pas maintenant! Jamais maintenant! Non! Il n'était pas prêt! Il ne pouvait pas faire une chose pareille! Et si ce type l'embrassait? Lui caressait les joues, le creux du dos, les fesses… Merde! Non! Pas question!

De quel droit osait-il! Ce type ne connaissait pas Drago. Il ne savait pas sa couleur préférée ni ce qui le hantait la nuit! Il ignorait à quel point Drago pouvait être agréable, tendre, adorable… de mauvais poil, irritable… superbe toujours superbe… et il osait essayer de le séduire! De quel droit! De quel droit! Il n'en pouvait plus, bon sang! Il devait faire quelque chose! N'importe quoi! Si seulement il avait su où ils se trouvaient… il se serait empressé d'aller les retrouver pour arracher Drago des bras de ce rapace… Parce que Drago était… Drago était… Il sortit brusquement de sa chambre pour sortir à l'extérieur. Il devait trouver le blond. Il devait le retrouver. Où? Comment? Est-ce que cela avait la moindre importance? N'importe quoi plutôt que de rester dans cette foutue maison à attendre Drago et à entendre sa mère respirer dans sa chambre.

Seigneur non… tout sauf ça. Tout sauf ça…. Un soupir de soulagement sortit de ses lèvres lorsqu'il respira l'air pur de la nuit. Il pouvait respirer. Enfin. Il pouvait vivre. Enfin. Mais, pas sans Drago. Jamais sans Drago. Et le blond devait comprendre ça! Il devait comprendre la douleur qui lui dévorait le cœur! Il devait comprendre… Il devait… Bon, il n'avait plus le temps d'agir de la sorte. Il devait retrouver le blond, mais comment? Comment le retrouver? Il s'en fichait. Il était prêt à chercher toute la nuit. Toute sa vie… afin de retrouver Drago. Mais, si Drago revenait pendant que lui était entrain de marcher comme un imbécile? Parce que le blond n'allait pas partir. Il allait revenir. Après avoir été embrassé, touché, caressé… par quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Pourquoi? Pourquoi se sentait-il de la sorte? Ce n'était pas rationnel. Ça n'avait pas le moindre sens! Drago n'était pas à lui. Et il ne l'avait pas perdu. Le blond allait revenir, alors pourquoi agissait-il de cette façon? Comme s'il était fou. Peut-être était-il fou. Oui, il devait être cinglé. Parce que même s'il était irrationnel… même si son raisonnement n'était pas sain… Il ne pouvait accepter que Drago soit avec un autre homme. Il ne pouvait pas… Il… Il se laissa tomber sur son perron et enfonça son visage entre ses mains.

Son raisonnement était sans queue ni tête… son raisonnement n'avait pas de commencement et de fin. Mais, il ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Comment pouvait-il rester immobile alors que son cœur et son âme se faisait arracher par un adversaire inconnu? Devait-il rester muet alors que la douleur le terrassait? N'était-il pas normal de lutter? Mais, lutter pourquoi? Drago était sa famille, certes… mais, il ne lui appartenait pas. Il avait le droit de partir avec un autre homme. Pour qui se prenait-il? Un gamin? Drago méritait de se faire aimer. D'être dans une relation saine avec un homme sain. Et lui osait agir de la sorte? Il était vraiment un imbécile. Et même pire que cela. Il aimait Drago pourtant. Il aurait dû être heureux. Il aurait dû sauter de joie. Alors, il allait sourire. Oui, il allait sourire. Même si chaque fibre de son âme hurlait… il allait sourire et demander à Drago comment c'était passé sa soirée. Il allait l'écouter parler de son rendez-vous. Il allait faire semblant d'apprécier ce type. Il allait agir comme un véritable ami. Plus de demande irraisonnable. Plus de crise stupide. Le bonheur de Drago avant tout… toujours son bonheur avant tout…

-Harry? Demanda doucement une voix au loin.

Le brun releva brusquement la tête et vit que Drago marchait dans sa direction, le regard étrangement fixe. Harry se leva à son tour et commença à se déplacer vers le blond. Il allait sourire. Il allait lui demander comment c'était déroulé ce rendez-vous. Il allait lui demander s'il avait aimé le baiser de cet homme. Il allait se réjouir de la joie de Drago. Il allait vraiment… Les deux s'arrêtèrent alors l'un en face de l'autre et Harry déglutit avec peine. Il pouvait le faire. Il _devait_ le faire. Parce qu'il voulait le bonheur de Drago. Il avait toujours voulu le bonheur de Drago. Il ne pouvait pas être égoïste. Il ne pouvait pas… Il écarquilla brusquement les yeux en voyant que le regard du blond était embué de larmes et il ne put que cligner stupidement des paupières. À sa grande horreur, il sentit des larmes coulées sur ses joues. Avant même qu'il ne puisse se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, il avait déjà pris Drago dans ses bras et le serrait à l'étouffer. Un sourire empli de bonheur se forma sur ses lèvres en sentant que Drago l'enlaçait tout aussi désespérément. Il était là. Son odeur. Son corps. Il était là. Il était là. Pas avec ce type. Avec lui. Uniquement avec lui. Il devait lui parler. Lui dire qu'il était heureux pour lui. Il allait le dire. Il allait réellement le dire.

-Ne le revoit plus jamais. Murmura-t-il d'une voix éteinte. Ne refait plus jamais ça. Je t'en supplie.

Drago se dégagea légèrement de son étreinte et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il allait hurler. Il allait lui redonner un coup de poing. Il en avait le droit. Ne venait-il pas de dire qu'il devait penser au bonheur de Drago? Pourquoi était-il donc si égoïste? Il était vraiment dégoûtant. Mais, il ne pouvait pas mentir ainsi. Il aurait dû, mais il ne pouvait pas. Pas quand chaque fibre de son être lui disait de ne plus jamais laisser Drago revoir ce type.

-Pourquoi? Demanda faiblement Drago.

-Parce que tu es à moi comme je suis à toi.

Pourquoi devait-il dire des choses aussi stupides? Qu'est-ce que cela voulait même dire? Mais, c'était ce qu'il ressentait. Vraiment. Il avait l'impression de perdre une partie de lui lorsque Drago n'était pas là. Est-ce que cela voulait dire quelque chose? Était-ce ainsi que les gens se sentaient lorsqu'ils perdaient un membre de leur famille? Une vraie mère et un vrai père. Pas comme lui… Les mains de Drago se posèrent tendrement sur ses joues, le ramenant à la réalité.

-Pourquoi es-tu comme ça? Souffla le blond.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Il a essayé de m'embrasser.

Le cœur d'Harry se serra, mais il s'obligea à garder son calme. Il n'allait trouver ce type et lui refaire le portrait. Drago n'apprécierait pas. Malheureusement.

-Mais, je ne pouvais pas. Finit Drago.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que je pensais à toi.

La respiration du brun se bloqua dans sa poitrine alors qu'il fixait les yeux du blond. Il devait dire quelque chose. Expliquer à Drago que leur relation n'était pas amoureuse, qu'il devait se donner du temps… mais, Seigneur qu'il s'en fichait. Il ne voulait pas réfléchir. Il ne voulait pas se poser des questions sur le pourquoi du comment. Il voulait simplement… simplement… Ses lèvres se posèrent délicatement sur celles du blond et il sentit celui-ci se plaquer contre lui, agrippant ses cheveux tout en l'embrassant avec passion. Harry ne put qu'y répondre avec encore plus d'ardeur en l'enlaçant contre lui et en laissant sa langue se promener voluptueusement dans la bouche du blond. Seigneur que ce contact lui avait manqué. Il ne pouvait plus le supporter… Il ouvrit brusquement la porte de la maison et entraina rapidement Drago jusqu'à sa chambre. Avant que le blond ne puisse protester ou réagir, il le plaqua contre le mur et se mit à embrasser sa bouche avec frénésie. Il devait se contrôler. Il savait qu'il devait se contrôler. Il savait aussi que ce qu'il faisait était stupide. Parce qu'il n'était pas gay. Parce qu'il ne _pouvait_ pas être gay. Surtout pas avec Drago. Sa bouche se décolla de celle du blond et il l'observa avec un petit sourire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda Drago.

-Tu sais… tu es vraiment mignon lorsque tu reprends ton souffle.

Le rougissement du blond redoubla alors qu'il le fusillait impitoyablement du regard. Harry ne put qu'éclater de rire tout en s'attendant à parer l'attaque rageuse de Drago. La normalité. Il voulait être normal voilà tout. Et c'était Drago qui le rendait normal. Qui lui donnait l'envie d'être comme tout le monde. Sauf qu'il ne l'était pas… ce n'était pas grave! Il y penserait plus tard. Bien plus tard. Pas maintenant… maintenant il était… son cœur s'arrêta soudainement dans sa poitrine alors que Drago enlevait son chandail. En un bond, il se retourna comme si ses yeux étaient entrain de brûler. La peau de Drago semblait douce. Incroyablement douce… trop douce… Il sentit un frémissement chatouiller son bas-ventre et il s'obligea à fermer les yeux. Mauvaise idée. Cela ne faisait que lui repasser en boucle l'image de Drago enlevant son chandail.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Couina-t-il misérablement.

-Je me change. J'ai envie de dormir.

Après 5 minutes, Harry n'osait toujours pas se retourner. Et si Drago était penché? Ou encore torse nu? Ou sans pantalon? Comment était-il censé se contrôler exactement? Il avait une libido en feu ce qui était… tragique.

-Ta chasteté est sauvegardée Princesse. Déclara Drago, visiblement exaspéré.

-Un type de ta grandeur et avec des cheveux blonds n'a pas le droit de me traiter de « Princesse ». Siffla Harry.

-Ah bon? Ce n'est pas moi qui me cache les yeux parce qu'un type se change devant moi.

Harry se tourna alors, bien décidé à hurler un bon coup afin de venger son honneur, lorsque sa salive se bloqua dans sa gorge. Drago portait ses vêtements. Pourquoi est-ce que cela lui faisait autant d'effet? Il n'aurait su l'expliquer. Mais, voir Drago dans son chandail et son pantalon qui étaient trop grands pour lui… cela le rendait… Il plongea alors sous ses couvertures, bien décidé à se calmer une bonne fois pour toute. Ne pas penser avec son bas-ventre. Ne pas penser avec son bas-ventre. Il pouvait le faire. N'est-ce pas? Drago s'allongea alors à son tour près de lui et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

-Est-ce que cela te dérange que je couche avec toi?

Oh mon Dieu. Il se mordit férocement la lèvre jusqu'au sang et s'obligea à prendre de profondes respirations.

-Oh non. Grogna-t-il.

-Très bien alors. Bonne nuit.

Il espérait vraiment arriver à dormir effectivement.

À suivre…


	51. Chapter 51

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Chapitre 51**

_Le pire mensonge est de se mentir à soi-même. _

-Ce cours était tellement ennuyeux. Soupira Harry en fixant Drago.

Le blond se contenta de rouler les yeux et Harry ne pouvait que deviner la longue tirade que celui-ci aurait bien voulu lui servir. Il n'attendait que ça. Voir Drago défendre avec passion des auteurs morts depuis plus de 600 ans était une vision absolument enchanteresse. D'ailleurs, il était convaincu d'avoir encore la marque de coup de poing que le blond lui avait asséné après qu'il ait fait cette constatation. Bordel! Drago frappait vraiment comme une brute! Il ne pouvait qu'être fier de lui. Son sourire s'agrandit alors que Drago le fixait avec perplexité.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me montres autant tes dents? Siffla-t-il.

-C'est pour mieux te manger mon enfant. Répliqua sarcastiquement Harry.

-Ne gâche pas un classique.

Parce que « Le petit chaperon rouge » était un classique? Qu'est-ce que Drago avait fumé encore? Il s'agissait d'un stupide livre pour enfant! Pas d'un véritable classique! Harry ferma résolument sa porte de casier et s'apprêtait à aller à son prochain cours lorsque Blaise arriva, ne lui jetant même pas un seul regard.

-Alors comment c'est passé ton fameux rendez-vous galant? Demanda-t-il d'emblée à Drago.

-Une minute… tu savais pour ce rendez-vous? Rétorqua vertement Harry.

-Bien évidemment, il s'agissait d'un de mes bons amis. J'ai croisé Drago à l'hôpital hier et… je ne sais pas… je trouvais qu'ils formaient le couple parfait!

-Ne refais jamais quelque chose d'aussi stupide. Ordonna froidement le brun.

Son ton ne sembla pas impressionner Blaise, puisque celui-ci se contenta de tourner un regard indifférent dans sa direction.

-Devrais-je comprendre que Drago ne reverra jamais mon ami?

-Bien évidemment.

-Vous sortez ensemble maintenant?

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent brusquement alors qu'il levait les mains devant lui comme pour se défendre.

-Blaise franchement! Je ne suis pas gay! Pourquoi est-ce que je sortirais avec un garçon?

Les yeux verts de Blaise se posèrent impitoyablement sur lui, lui donnant l'envie folle de se recroqueviller sur lui-même. Pourquoi est-ce que le mulâtre devait parler d'une chose aussi stupide? Lui et Drago? Jamais de la vie. Hors de question. Non et non! Comment aurait-il pu faire une chose pareille? Et puis, pourquoi Blaise devait-il revenir sur ce sujet? Drago venait enfin de reprendre ses esprits et maintenant Blaise… Non! Exactement! Drago venait de reprendre ses esprits. Il n'y avait donc pas le moindre problème! Il vit soudainement Drago passer à côté de lui sans lui jeter un seul regard.

-Drago! S'écria-t-il.

Mais, le blond ne l'écouta pas et préféra continuer son chemin. Qu'est-ce qui se passait? Pourquoi agissait-il de la sorte? Il partait? _Encore_? Il devait l'arrêter! Il s'apprêtait à partir à sa suite lorsque Blaise lui retint le bras, lui lançant un regard éloquent.

-Arrête de jouer avec ses sentiments. Ordonna-t-il.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles? Lâche-moi!

-Arrête de jouer avec ses sentiments avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et qu'il parte pour de bon. Conseil d'ami.

-Je ne vais certainement pas prendre de conseil d'un type qui ne veut pas sortir avec l'homme qu'il aime uniquement à cause de sa couleur de peau.

Avant que Blaise ne puisse se défendre ou répliquer, Harry était déjà parti en courant. Il devait retrouver Drago. Ils ne pouvaient pas se disputer. Pas encore! Il avait l'impression que lui et Drago ne faisaient que ça! Se disputer encore et encore! Pourquoi? Ne pouvaient-ils pas retrouver leur ancienne relation? Cette relation… n'avait pas été parfaite, mais elle l'avait rendu tellement… tellement… heureux. Et voilà ce qu'il désirait vraiment. Redevenir heureux. Enfin. Il voulait retourner au temps béni où lui et Drago étaient proches. Si proches. Maintenant, il avait l'horrible impression qu'il y avait un mur entre eux. À moins que ce mur ait toujours été là, mais que lui était trop idiot pour le remarquer auparavant. Il vit que Drago se trouvait dans une classe vide à ramasser frénétiquement ses livres.

-Drago… Souffla-t-il faiblement.

Le blond ne leva même pas les yeux et continua à ranger rageusement ses livres dans son sac. Dans sa colère, il fit revoler un de ses livres sur le sol et Harry s'empressa de le ramasser, lui tendant celui-ci presque timidement. Drago s'empressa de lui jeter un regard noir avant de prendre férocement son livre entre ses mains.

-Je suis désolé. Tenta doucement le brun.

-Tu es _toujours_ désolé.

Drago releva alors ses yeux vers lui et jeta son sac à dos sur le pupitre.

-Tu es toujours désolé! Pourquoi es-tu venu me chercher? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me cours après si c'est pour me rejeter trois secondes plus tard! Pour qui _tu_ te prends? Pour qui tu **me** prends?

Merde… Drago ne lui avait jamais crié dessus. Il pouvait sentir la panique l'envahir. Il suait comme un porc, bon sang! Pourquoi est-ce que Drago ne pouvait pas le voir? Que devait-il faire?

-Drago… je fais tout ça parce que je t'aime. Répondit-il le plus calmement possible.

À sa grande surprise, le blond éclata de rire. Mais, ce rire n'était pas doux comme celui qu'il savait si bien faire. Non, ce rire était dur, presque glacial. Pourquoi… Pourquoi est-ce que tout revolait en morceaux? Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas redevenir comme avant?

-Oui, _tu m'aimes_. Tu m'aimes, c'est bien ça que tu viens de me dire!

-Oui, je te l'ai dit et je te le répéterai toujours. Je t'aime!

-Comment est-ce que tu m'aimes?

Comment est-ce qu'il l'aimait? Ses mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge alors que Drago le fixait avec une rage mal contenue. Comment est-ce qu'il l'aimait? Drago était… Il était…

-Tu es ma famille. Murmura-t-il d'une voix incertaine.

-Oh! Parce que tu me vois comme ton frère c'est ça? Ou bien est-ce que je suis ton père? Non encore mieux! Je dois être ta petite sœur puisque tu t'amuses à toujours me donner des compliments que les gens disent normalement à des putains de filles!

-Je sais que tu es un garçon Drago.

-Ne t'inquiète pas… Je sais que tu sais que je suis un garçon! Après tout tu n'arrêtes pas de le répéter à qui veut bien l'entendre! Tu ne sors pas avec les garçons! Tu ne sors pas avec les garçons! Bordel, j'ai compris!

Il prit alors son sac à dos et le balança sur le sol avant de crisper ses mains sur le bureau. Harry aurait souhaité pouvoir s'énerver lui aussi. Il aurait voulu crier sur Drago et que celui-ci revienne vers lui. Il aurait voulu savoir quoi dire! N'importe quoi! Il s'approcha doucement du blond et s'arrêta à une distance sécuritaire.

-Est-ce que tu veux me quitter Drago? Demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il espérait ferme. Parce que depuis quelques temps… tu fais tout… tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour me repousser.

-Oh! _**Je te repousse**_? Tu me jettes mon amour au visage et c'est **moi** qui te repousse!

Seigneur, il avait besoin d'aide. Jamais il n'avait vu Drago dans cet état. Pourquoi agissait-il comme ça? Pourquoi était-il si énervé? Mais, que lui avait-il fait? Il n'avait tué personne! Il n'avait rien fait! Il osa faire un pas supplémentaire dans la direction de Drago et s'arrêta rapidement.

-Je t'aime Drago… J'ignore ce que tu veux que je te dise de plus.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me le montres pas alors?

Son cœur se serra douloureusement lorsque Drago releva des yeux brillants de larmes vers lui.

-Je ne te repousse pas. Au contraire, j'essaye de m'accrocher à toi de toutes mes forces, mais tu ne peux pas continuer à jouer avec moi. Tu ne peux pas me dire de ne pas sortir avec un autre gars si tu ne veux pas de moi! Tu ne peux pas me dire que mes sentiments ne sont pas réels! Tu ne peux pas m'embrasser et ensuite dire à tout le monde que les hommes ne t'attirent!

Chaque parole de Drago lui donnait l'impression que recevoir un couteau dans le cœur. Aucune larme ne coulait, mais il pouvait les voir briller dans les yeux du blond. Il ne pouvait plus le regarder. Ses yeux se portèrent alors vers le tableau alors que sa poitrine menaçait d'exploser. Le poing de Drago s'abattit faiblement sur sa poitrine, mais il n'osa pas le regarder de nouveau.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me traites comme ça? Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu te faire pour que tu me fasses souffrir comme ça? Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour que tu décides de me garder dans cette prison entre deux relations! Je déteste être là! Je déteste ça!

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise? Je ne sais pas quoi te dire…

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas me parler de ce qui se passe dans ta tête? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ce que tu ressens? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me laisses pas rentrer à l'intérieur de toi!

Il n'arrivait pas à parler. Il aurait voulu ouvrir la bouche et parler… dire n'importe quoi. Qu'il était désolé. Qu'il allait partir. Qu'il ne voulait pas le quitter. Qu'il voulait rester avec lui pour toujours. Qu'il… qu'il ferait tout pour qu'il ne pleure plus… n'importe quoi… Mais, il n'arrivait pas à parler.

-J'imagine que j'ai ma réponse.

Le blond prit alors son sac à dos et s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'Harry réussit à ouvrir la bouche.

-S'il te plait… ne soit pas en colère contre moi.

Il entendit les bruits de pas de Drago s'arrêter, mais n'osa pas lever son regard sur lui. Il ne voulait pas voir ses yeux qui le regardaient avec tant de désespoir. Il pouvait supporter la colère. Il pouvait supporter la tristesse. Mais, pas ça… Pas ce regard qui lui hurlait que la douleur de Drago venait de lui… uniquement de lui… et il… et il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'il avait bien pu faire. Ou bien ne cherchait-il pas? La réponse n'était-elle pas évidente? Ne jouait-il pas à l'idiot? Seigneur… son crâne allait éclater…

-Je ne suis pas en colère.

Et Drago le planta là sans dire un mot de plus.

À suivre…


	52. Chapter 52

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Chapitre 52**

_On __ferme__ les __yeux__ des __morts__ avec __douceur__ ; c'est aussi avec __douceur__ qu'il __faut __ouvrir__ les __yeux__ des __vivants__._

Harry ne s'était jamais senti ainsi. Il se rappelait avoir été en colère, même parfois pire qu'en colère. Il se souvenait avoir refoulé sa haine et la sentir brûler à l'intérieur de lui. Il se souvenait avoir refoulé la froideur du désespoir au plus profond de son être. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà été aussi vide. Sa main se crispa sur sa poitrine alors que les paroles de Drago continuaient à résonner dans sa tête. Qu'avait-il fait? Pourquoi est-ce que Drago était parti ainsi? Qu'avait-il dit? Qu'avait-il fait? Ou bien n'avait-il pas dit et fait quelque chose… il l'ignorait complètement. Il ne souffrait même pas. Ou bien souffrait-il tellement que son cerveau se refusait à enregistrer la douleur? Il n'aurait pu le dire. Drago était parti. Drago l'avait abandonné. Et le pire dans tout cela… était que tout provenait de lui. Il avait fait fuir Drago. Il avait fait souffrir Drago. Il avait fait souffrir la personne qui comptait le plus dans sa vie. Pourquoi? Comment? Une main douce se posa sur son dos et il se tourna violemment, espérant voir le blond. Son cœur se serra douloureusement en voyant le visage de Blaise. Le mulâtre le fixait avec une horrible pitié qui lui donnait l'envie d'hurler.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Cracha Harry.

-T'aider.

-M'aider? Comment? Dégage.

-Je peux t'aider. Tu penses que je ne suis pas passé par là? Aller viens… Tu n'écouteras rien au cours et tu le sais.

Harry se laissa emporter par Blaise, ne regardant pas vraiment où il allait. Drago était parti. Il avait blessé Drago. Il avait fait pleurer Drago. Il voulait vomir. La douleur était si fulgurante qu'elle en paraissait même languissante. Il avait fait du mal à Drago. Pourquoi avait-il fait une chose pareille? Le savait-il? Pouvait-il y remédier? Pouvait-il sauver leur relation? Un sourire amer se forma alors sur ses lèvres. Non, il ne pouvait rien sauver. De toute façon, il détruisait absolument tout autour de lui, était-ce vraiment si étonnant? Il avait aimé quelqu'un et il l'avait perdu, aussi simple que cela. Aussi douloureux que cela. Blaise le fit alors s'asseoir sur un banc à l'extérieur et Harry se laissa faire sans résister. Il aurait eu envie d'être en colère contre le mulâtre. Il aurait voulu pouvoir le détester de toues les forces de son âme. Après tout, il était celui qui avait présenté Drago à ce type dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom. Mais, le problème ne venait pas de Blaise, il venait de lui. Uniquement de lui.

-Que s'est-il passé? Demanda doucement Blaise.

-Il est parti. _Je_ l'ai fait partir. Je l'ai blessé. Je lui ai fait mal. Comment est-ce que je lui ai fait mal? Il est l'unique personne au monde à qui je ne veux pas faire du mal.

-Tu te trompes.

Harry leva faiblement sa tête en direction de Blaise alors que celui-ci le fixait calmement.

-La personne que tu veux le plus protéger est toi-même.

-Alors je suis un putain d'égoïste?

-Non, tu es un putain d'humain. Répliqua le mulâtre. C'est normal de vouloir trouver son avantage dans chaque situation. C'est normal de ne pas vouloir quitter sa zone de confort.

-Alors en me protégeant, j'ai fait du mal à Drago. Comment?

-Tu sais comment. Tu sais ce que tu as fait à Drago. Tu joues seulement à l'aveugle.

-Et pourquoi je ferai ça?

-Pour te protéger Harry. Toujours pour te protéger.

-Me protéger de quoi bordel! Drago est la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance!

-Alors tu fois te demander de quoi est-ce que tu te protèges. C'est tout.

De quoi est-ce que Blaise parlait? Il se protégeait? En faisant du mal à Drago, il se protégeait? De quoi? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être si important qu'il infligerait une telle douleur à Drago. Il l'aimait, bon sang! Il l'aimait! Il ne voulait pas le faire souffrir. Il voulait qu'il reste avec lui! Mais, il lui faisait mal. Il lui faisait tellement mal… Parce qu'il jouait avec ses sentiments? Parce qu'il avait repoussé sa déclaration d'amour? Mais, ce n'était pas une vraie déclaration! Drago ne connaissait rien de l'amour. Il était le premier en qui il avait confiance alors c'était normal… c'était normal…

_-Tu ne peux pas me dire que mes sentiments ne sont pas réels!_

Mais, ses sentiments n'étaient pas réels! Ils ne _pouvaient_ pas être réels! Il ne _voulait_ pas qu'ils soient réels! Ses mains se figèrent sur ses genoux alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient. Il ne _voulait_ pas qu'ils soient réels? Non, il ne le voulait pas, bon sang! Cela allait tout changer! Cela allait tout détruire! Les sentiments amoureux ne duraient pas pour toujours. Les sentiments amoureux ne duraient que quelques instants. N'avait-il pas eu la preuve avec Cho? La famille… la famille était la seule chose qui restait. Qu'il le veuille ou non… qu'il veuille s'enfuir ou non… qu'il la déteste ou non… Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'aimer quand même. Parce que sans la famille… sans sa famille, il perdrait son dernier point de repère. Et maintenant… maintenant Drago voulait lui parler d'amour. D'un faux amour. Amoureux de lui? Et alors? Il serait amoureux de lui combien de temps? Une minute. Une semaine. Ensuite quoi? Harry ferait quelque chose et il l'abandonnerait. Comme tout le monde. Malgré le fait que sa mère soit enfermée dans sa chambre et que son père lui parle à peine… Ils étaient encore une famille. Ils étaient encore ensemble. C'était ça la famille non? La famille ne disparaissait jamais véritablement.

_-Tu as touché un garçon! Un garçon!_

Sauf s'il touchait un garçon. Alors, il était hors de question qu'il touche un garçon. Même si ce garçon était magnifique… même s'il désirait le toucher, l'embrasser et le caresser. Il n'allait pas l'approcher. Pourquoi faire? Pour un amour éphémère? À quoi cela servirait-il? La famille était plus permanente. Et puis, il était nul comme petit-ami. Il ne savait pas comment aimer. Il savait à peine comment se comporter comme un membre d'une même famille, alors comme un amoureux… À quoi Drago s'attendrait-il? Il n'en avait aucune idée! Qu'y avait-il donc de si mal avec leur ancienne relation? N'était-ce pas la relation parfaite?

Bordel! Il était évident que la relation n'était pas parfaite! Si elle avait été si parfaite, Drago n'aurait pas été malheureux. Il n'aurait pas pleuré devant lui. Il n'aurait pas réagi de la sorte. Mais… mais, il ne savait pas quoi faire! Sa tête allait exploser. Qu'est-ce que Drago voulait de lui?

_-Tu ne peux pas m'embrasser et ensuite dire à tout le monde que les hommes ne t'attirent!_

Les hommes ne l'attiraient pas. Les hommes ne l'avaient jamais attiré. Hormis Drago. Il pouvait se l'admettre non? Au moins à lui-même. Il avait voulu l'embrasser. Il avait voulu le posséder. Il l'avait voulu nu contre lui. Il l'avait souhaité avec toutes les forces de son âme, mais Seigneur! À quoi cela mènerait-il! Il n'y avait pas d'avenir pour eux. Il n'y avait pas d'avenir pour lui! Il ne savait pas comment faire! Il allait tout détruire! Il allait trouver un moyen de réduire à néant leur relation. S'ils devenaient un couple… Drago s'attendrait à plus de lui. Il s'attendrait à des choses qu'il ne savait pas donner correctement. Il s'attendrait à des choses qu'il n'avait pas en lui.

_-Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour que tu décides de me garder dans cette prison entre deux relations! Je déteste être là!_

Il voulait être l'ami de Drago. Non, ce n'était pas vrai. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent durement dans ses paumes de mains. Il mentait. Il mentait. Il ne voulait pas être son ami. Il voulait l'embrasser. Il l'avait déjà fait non? Il l'avait embrassé parce qu'il désirait l'embrasser. Parce que ses lèvres avaient été si tentantes… mais, pas plus loin! Jamais plus loin!

_-Tu as touché un garçon!_

Et si un jour… et si un jour, son père lui disait ses mots. Que se passerait-il alors? Il quitterait sa maison. Il quitterait l'endroit où il avait toujours vécu. Et ensuite quoi? Drago partirait. Bien évidemment qu'il partirait. Pourquoi resterait-il avec lui? Qu'avait-il donc à lui ouvrir? Hormis de la douleur et des regrets. Et après? Et après? Il serait seul. Encore plus seul qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il ne verrait plus sa mère et son père. Il ne les verrait plus jamais. Même si la plupart du temps il ne voulait pas les voir… cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne voulait plus jamais les revoir! Et il se retrouverait seul dans un appartement. Tout seul avec lui-même comme seul compagnie. Et il aurait tout perdu. Uniquement parce qu'il avait eu la stupidité de penser qu'il ferait un petit-ami potable. Lui? Un petit-ami? Lui capable de donner de l'amour? Drago était fragile, il n'était même pas ensemble et il l'avait fait souffrir. Que lui ferait-il donc s'ils étaient en couple? Le chaos. Le seul moyen qu'il avait réussi à trouver pour être en harmonie avec Cho était de ne plus être ensemble. Jamais. Ils avaient trouvé la paix en n'étant plus ensemble. Il était incapable d'être dans une relation. Il allait tout détruire. Il enfouit alors sa tête entre ses mains et se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Il n'allait pas pleurer. Pas maintenant. Jamais. Pourquoi pleurer alors qu'il savait qu'il était incapable d'être en relation. Drago était trop. Il était trop important pour lui pour qu'il fasse une chose pareille.

-Si… si nous devenons un couple… il va me quitter, il va forcément me quitter. Merde, je ne pourrais pas me supporter alors imagine lui…

La main de Blaise se posa gentiment dans ses cheveux, les caressant avec une étrange tendresse.

-Tu es stupide ou quoi? Cela fait plus de six mois que vous sortez ensemble.

Le brun releva brusquement la tête, fixant le mulâtre comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Celui-ci lui lança alors un petit sourire.

-Tu lui donnes des cadeaux, vous passez vos journées ensemble, vous vous confiez l'un à l'autre, vous êtes là l'un pour l'autre. Et surtout… surtout vous êtes amoureux l'un de l'autre. Vous êtes déjà un couple Harry. Rien ne va changer, au contraire. Tout va s'améliorer. Drago veut uniquement savoir sa place dans ton cœur. Donne-lui ton cœur Harry, en entier. Et il te donnera le sien. Lorsque tu étais avec lui, tu ne l'as jamais fait fuir. Même maintenant, il n'est pas encore parti. Je pense que cela te donne ta réponse quant à son habileté à rester avec toi.

Blaise se leva alors et lui prit les mains, l'obligeant à se lever à son tour.

-À présent, tu vas aller le voir et tu vas tout lui dire… tout ce que tu as sur le cœur.

-Je ne comprends rien… Je n'avais jamais été attiré par un homme auparavant.

-Tu es vraiment stupide… Tu n'es pas tombé amoureux d'un homme ou d'une femme, mais d'une âme. Crétin.

-Il y a tellement… tellement d'obstacles.

Ses parents… le fait que Drago avait mis son frère en prison… l'agression sexuelle du blond… n'était-ce pas trop de choses?

-Et alors? Que serait Roméo et Juliette sans leurs mille et une épreuves! Arrête de penser avec ton cerveau et pense avec tes tripes. Qu'est-ce que tu veux vraiment?

-Le bonheur de Drago.

-S'il te plait, arrête de me mentir. Quelle est la chose que tu désires **vraiment**? _Toi_! Pas la réponse toute mignonne que personne ne pense réellement.

-Je veux…

Sa bouche était pâteuse, il avait l'impression qu'il n'arriverait jamais à dire ce qu'il désirait du fin fond de son cœur. Il voulait… Il savait ce qu'il voulait à présent. Il savait ce qu'il désirait.

-Je veux Drago. Je veux être avec Drago. Je suis… Je suis amoureux de lui.

-Alors, va le chercher.

Un énorme sourire se forma alors sur la bouche d'Harry et il prit brusquement Blaise dans ses bras. Il sentit le corps du mulâtre se raidir contre le sien avant que celui-ci ne lui caresse tendrement les cheveux. Harry se détacha alors et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Je ne sais pas ce que certains blancs t'ont fait. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'être noir. Mais, Ron t'aime vraiment. Tu ne devrais pas risquer ton bonheur pour une chose aussi stupide que la couleur de sa peau.

-C'est compliqué d'accord. Nous en discuterons un jour si tu veux, mais maintenant tu as d'autres chats à fouetter. Va attraper ton joli blond avant qu'il ne t'échappe.

Harry hocha vivement la tête avant de partir en courant. Il devait voir Drago et lui avouer… enfin lui avouer qu'il l'aimait.

À suivre…


	53. Chapter 53

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Chapitre 53**

_Le __secret__, c'est qu'il n'y a pas de __secret__. Nous __sommes__ des __petits __enfants __égoïstes__ et __malheureux__, __pleins__ de __peur__ et de __colère__..._

Harry ignorait exactement à quoi il s'attendait en ouvrant la porte de la chambre de Drago. Mais, il pouvait assurer qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le blond ne lève même pas les yeux et se contente de continuer à peindre. Est-ce qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu? Ou bien faisait-il semblant de ne pas le voir uniquement pour ne pas avoir à lui parler? Est-ce qu'il ne l'aimait déjà plus? Est-ce qu'il le haïssait? Est-ce qu'il avait décidé qu'il n'en valait pas la peine? Ah, bon sang! Ses insécurités le tuaient! Comment pouvait-il savoir les sentiments de Drago? Comment pouvait-il être sur de ne pas être rejeté? La réponse était qu'il était impossible pour lui de prévoir quoi que ce soit. Il ne pouvait pas deviner les sentiments de Drago comme il ne pouvait pas deviner combien de temps ses sentiments dureraient. Alors qu'était-il censé faire à présent?

-Que fais-tu ici? Demanda glacialement le blond sans lever les yeux dans sa direction.

Était-il censé faire un long discours expliquant ses sentiments? Devait-il tout simplement hurler à Drago qu'il l'aimait à la folie et qu'il était désolé de sa propre stupidité? Il ne savait même pas par où commencer. Il s'agissait d'une mauvaise idée. Mieux valait qu'il parte. Pourquoi était-il venu déjà? Il ne voulait pas être ici. Son cœur battait trop vite et il n'arrivait pas à respirer convenablement. Il n'aurait pas dû être ici. Il s'agissait d'une idée stupide. Complètement stupide.

-J'ai peur. Murmura-t-il.

Il vit la main de Drago se figer sur sa toile, mais celui-ci ne leva toujours pas le regard dans sa direction. Il l'écoutait vraiment à présent. N'était-ce pas la seule chose qui comptait? Il avait peur. Oui, il avait vraiment peur, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser sa peur diriger sa vie, n'est-ce pas? Pourtant, c'était si tentant… de dire une connerie et partir. Mais, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Pourquoi est-ce qu'obtenir ce qu'il désirait était aussi difficile?

-J'ai peur que tu me quittes.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu reviens toujours sur ça? S'énerva le blond. Je n'ai rien fait pour que tu doutes de moi sans arrêt! Je ne vais pas te quitter parce que tu ne veux pas être mon petit-ami. Je ne ferais jamais une chose pareille.

-Et si… et si je devenais ton petit-ami.

Cette fois-ci, Drago releva brusquement la tête dans sa direction, les yeux écarquillés. Harry aurait normalement rit d'une telle réaction, mais rien n'était drôle pour le moment. Tout semblait même loin d'être drôle.

-Je deviens ton petit-ami… et je fais quelque chose qui va te dégoûter ou te faire me quitter. Qu'est-ce qui se passe alors? Qu'est-ce que je deviens?

Drago se leva lentement de derrière sa toile et s'approcha doucement de lui, le fixant d'un regard indéchiffrable qui le mettait très mal à l'aise. Le blond s'arrêta alors à quelques centimètres de son corps, continuant à le dévisager.

-Si tu arrêtes de m'aimer, tu vas me quitter. Mais, si nous sommes une famille… Tu ne pourras pas partir. Tu ne pourras pas m'abandonner. Même si tu ne m'aimes plus, tu resteras toujours proche de moi.

Ce qui était suffisant. Il ne supporterait pas que Drago s'en aille pour toujours. Ne plus jamais le revoir… ne plus jamais lui parler… Il ne pourrait pas le supporter. La famille, bonne ou mauvaise, était toujours là. Même si tous les membres se détestaient, elle était toujours là. C'était un lien bien plus sur que celui « d'amoureux ».

-Je ne peux pas te promettre de t'aimer pour toujours, Harry. Mais, je sais que c'est ce que je ressens.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles?

-Je ne peux pas prédire l'avenir, mais maintenant ce que je ressens c'est que l'amour que je ressens pour toi va durer pour toujours.

-Parce que je suis le premier homme à qui tu fais confiance. Répliqua Harry.

-Parce que j'aime tes qualités et tes défauts.

Sa poitrine allait éclater, il avait envie d'aller se cacher. Il avait envie de s'enfuir. C'était une mauvaise idée. Il n'aurait pas dû venir ici. Une relation? Lui? Quelle bonne blague. Il n'arrivait même pas à se faire aimer de ses propres parents, alors d'un autre être humain… excellente blague, vraiment. Aimer ses qualités et ses défauts?

-J'aime tout de toi, Harry.

-Menteur.

-J'aime le fait que tu essayes vraiment de me faire sentir confortable. J'aime le fait que tu penses à moi-même lorsque tu devrais penser à toi. J'aime le fait que tu te moques de moi-même quand je te frappe.

Le blond posa alors ses mains sur ses joues, l'obligeant à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Je sais que tu as une carapace autour de toi. Je sais que beaucoup de personnes t'ont fait du mal. Je sais que tu as énormément de haine en toi. Je sais que tu es égoïste et que tu as peur de tes véritables sentiments. Je sais aussi que je peux compter sur toi, que si j'ai besoin de toi, tu viendras.

Harry sentit une boule amère se former dans sa gorge alors qu'une larme silencieuse roulait sur sa joue. Les yeux de Drago étaient emplis de larmes. Il ne voulait pas que le blond pleure. Il ne voulait pas qu'il souffre. Il avait peur, voilà tout. Tellement peur. Il était même terrifié. Il ne savait pas comment réagir à tout cela. L'avenir semblait incertain, bien trop incertain.

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire… Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour que tu arrêtes d'avoir peur de moi. Souffla Drago d'une voix tremblante.

Ses mains se crispèrent sur son visage alors qu'il se secouait doucement la tête.

-Je t'ai donné mon cœur… Poursuivit-il. C'est la seule garantie que je peux te donner. Si ce n'est pas suffisant alors ça veut dire que _**je**_ ne te suffis pas.

Les bras d'Harry s'enroulèrent alors fermement autour de la taille délicate, le plaquant contre son torse avant de poser ses lèvres sur son oreille.

-J'ai tellement peur Drago. Murmura-t-il. J'ai tellement peur.

-Je le sais.

-Tout le monde part. Personne ne reste jamais. Je fais toujours quelque chose pour qu'ils s'en aillent. Je ne veux pas être avec toi parce que… parce que j'ai tellement peur que tu t'en ailles. Si je m'habitue à ton amour et que tu t'en vas… Je vais mourir, Drago. Je vais vraiment mourir.

La peur lui coupait le souffle, lui broyait l'estomac et menaçait même de lui enlever la vie. Il avait peur. Il avait peur. Il savait ce qu'était l'abandon… un abandon qu'il n'avait pas soupçonné… qui l'avait pris par surprise. Son père refusant de l'enlacer le soir, lui lançant un regard dégoûté avant de partir travailler… Il avait fait quelque chose de mal, il avait vraiment fait quelque chose de mal. Sa mère refusant de parler et même de manger… Sa mère dans un bain de sang. Elle était partie, elle aussi. Tout le monde partait toujours. Pourquoi rester avec lui? Seigneur, pourquoi rester avec lui?

-Ne me quitte pas. Ordonna-t-il. Ne me quitte jamais.

-Je ne veux pas te quitter. Je veux rester ici, avec toi. Crois-en-moi, s'il te plait. Arrête de me briser le cœur. Arrête de jouer avec moi. Arrête de me tester.

-Je le savais. Je savais que tu m'aimais.

Bien évidemment qu'il savait, comment aurait-il fait pour ne pas savoir? Il avait joué à l'idiot, ignorant délibérément les sentiments de Drago. Il avait fait comme s'il ne voyait rien, comme s'il ne ressentait rien.

-Je savais… je savais que je t'aimais. Que j'étais amoureux de toi.

Il se dégagea alors faiblement de Drago et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Je t'aime, Drago. Je suis amoureux de toi.

Le blond plongea alors sa tête contre son torse et éclata en sanglot bruyant. Était-ce normal qu'ils pleuraient alors qu'ils venaient de s'avouer leur amour mutuel? Pourquoi était-ce si douloureux? Pourquoi est-ce que tout était douloureux avec lui? Ses bras étaient enroulés fermement autour de Drago et il ne l'aurait laissé s'échapper pour rien au monde.

-Je suis désolé. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je suis désolé. Je t'ai fait tellement de mal. Je suis désolé. J'avais peur de toi. Peur de moi. Peur de nous. Si tu me quittes maintenant, je survivrai. Mais, la douleur que je vais ressentir… je ne veux plus jamais revivre cette douleur. Je ne veux pas être heureux pour ensuite retomber dans le malheur. Ça fait beaucoup plus mal que de rester malheureux en permanence.

Son chandail était humide de larmes, il savait que ses propres joues étaient mouillées de ses pleurs. Dans les émissions ou les livres, le moment où les protagonistes déclaraient leurs sentiments mutuels était censé être le moment heureux de l'histoire… Pourtant, il se sentait nauséeux, presque malade. Il avait si peur que cela le rendait malade. Le blond releva brusquement la tête dans sa direction et essuya vivement ses joues.

-Redis-le-moi. Ordonna-t-il.

-Quoi? Tu plaisantes?

-Non, je ne plaisante pas. J'ai dû te le dire une bonne vingtaine de fois.

-Tu exagères.

-Et tu me l'as dit une seule fois. Répète Potter ou _je_ vais te faire répéter.

Les nausées s'interrompirent brusquement en voyant Drago lui lancer un regard impitoyable. C'était Drago. Il était encore Drago. Il ne le regardait pas comme s'il était un monstre. Il ne le regardait pas comme s'il n'était pas Harry. Il était Drago. Il était encore…

-Je t'aime et je ne le redirai pas.

Le blond pencha légèrement la tête de côté avant de poser un léger baiser sur sa mâchoire, le faisant frissonner.

-Tu ne vas pas répéter? Demanda-t-il.

-Je t'aime.

Les lèvres du blond se posèrent alors sur le coin de sa bouche et il dut s'obliger à ne pas pousser un grognement sonore. Pourquoi est-ce que Drago prenait autant de temps? Désirait-il le rendre cinglé?

-Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Embrasse-moi, merde!

Il se saisit alors des hanches du blond et posa vivement sa bouche sur la sienne. Il embrassait Drago. Pas en tant qu'ami… Pas en tant que membre de sa famille… Mais bien en tant que _petit-ami_. Drago se dégagea alors doucement de sa poigne, le fixant d'un regard pénétrant.

-Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, tu le sais? Murmura Drago.

-Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, moi aussi.

-Je veux rester avec toi… Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous sortons ensemble!

L'immense sourire qui se forma alors sur les lèvres du blond, le fit sourire à son tour. Sa bonne humeur était contagieuse de toute évidence.

-Techniquement, cela fait près de six mois que nous sortons ensemble selon Blaise.

-Blaise?

-C'est une longue histoire, je t'expliquerai tout plus tard. Pour le moment, j'ai des choses bien plus importantes à faire.

Et il balança Drago sur le lit, lui envoyant un petit sourire prédateur. Le blond haussa un sourcil avant qu'un léger sourire ne se forme sur ses lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'il va se passer exactement? Fit remarquer avec amusement Drago.

-Hé, ça fait six mois que je n'ai eu que ma main droite pour seule compagnie. À présent, je comprends mieux pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à coucher avec une fille.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles? Siffla Drago, les yeux plissés.

-Ah, tu es jaloux! Que c'est mignon!

Il se laissa choir à son tour sur le lit et reçut aussitôt un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Il eut une légère grimace tout en se rapprochant de Drago le plus qu'il le pouvait.

-Puisque, théoriquement, je sors avec toi depuis six mois, je ne pouvais coucher avec personne d'autre, car cela aurait été comme te tromper.

-Tu es un idiot.

-Quoi? Alors, tu veux que nous ayons une relation _ouverte_? Cela ne me cause pas le moindre problème, j'ai une très longue liste de plusieurs personnes avec qui je pourrais…

Le blond le poussa alors sur son dos et se plaça à quatre pattes sur lui tout en lui envoyant un petit rictus sauvage. Merde… était-ce normal qu'il soit aussi excité? Drago et lui ne s'étaient même pas encore touchés!

-Crois-moi… quand j'en aurais fini avec toi… tu ne voudras plus personne d'autre.

-Encore jaloux? Comme c'est mi…

Sa phrase fut violemment interrompue par les lèvres de Drago se posant sur les siennes.

À suivre…


	54. Chapter 54

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Désolé pour le retard!

**Chapitre 54**

_Accepter__ de __dépendre__ de quelqu'un c'est __accepter__ sa __faiblesse__, c'est s'__accepter__, c'est __accepter__ d'__aimer__ assez __fort__._

Harry se laissa basculer sur son lit alors que Drago dévorait passionnément ses lèvres. Wow… Et c'est ce qu'il avait manqué pendant des mois uniquement à cause de sa lâcheté? Il se serait volontiers tiré une balle s'il n'avait pas été si occupé à savourer voluptueusement la langue de son… petit-ami. Drago était son _petit-ami_. Il n'était pas son frère ou un simple ami, il était… il était amoureux. Ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre. Quelqu'un l'aimait et il aimait quelqu'un. Il n'aurait jamais cru cette possibilité possible auparavant.

Il se redressa doucement et retourna la situation en plaquant gentiment Drago sur son lit. Ses yeux descendirent lentement du magnifique visage du blond jusqu'à son cou pour aller se promener sur son corps. Lorsqu'il releva le regard, Drago était devenu écarlate et visiblement mal à l'aise. Il ne pouvait pas simplement se coucher sur Drago et explorer son corps. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ses pulsions le contrôler. Drago était spécial, il se devait donc de le traiter comme tel. Il se pencha alors en direction du blond et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur son oreille.

-Je veux faire ce que tu veux faire.

Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux du blond et eut un petit sourire en voyant la lueur de soulagement qui traversa le regard de Drago. Il n'était pas stupide. Il savait pertinemment que Drago n'était pas prêt à coucher avec lui. Il ignorait même quand le blond serait prêt à le faire. Il savait simplement qu'il était prêt à attendre. Des mois; des années; des millénaires s'il le fallait. Il n'allait pas brusquer Drago. Tout le monde sauf Drago. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, et si cela voulait dire ignorer sa libido, il en était parfaitement capable.

Enfin, avec l'aide de sa meilleure amie la douche froide. Les lèvres de Drago se posèrent soudainement sur les siennes, ramenant ses pensées au temps présent. Il répondit avec enthousiasme au baiser et se fit un devoir de garder ses mains poliment posées sur le lit. Il était un cactus. Il était un arbre paisible et sans la moindre envie sexuelle. Il était… Un grognement guttural s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsque Drago lui mordit faiblement la lèvre inférieure et plongea ses mains dans sa chevelure, plaquant son corps contre le sien.

Les mains de Drago descendirent alors de ses cheveux et Harry s'attendait à ce qu'elles s'enroulent chastement autour de sa nuque, mais, à sa grande surprise, celles-ci se mirent à caresser voluptueusement les muscles de son dos avant de descendre jusqu'à la lisière de son chandail. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine en sentant les mains de Drago effleurer avec timidité sa peau nue. Bordel! Il était un arbre, bon sang! Il n'était pas entrain de se battre contre son érection! Drago était fragile! Drago était… Drago était entrain de laisser ses ongles se promener sur chaque muscle de son dos et cela menaçait de le rendre complètement fou. Il décolla sa bouche de celle du blond et replongea ses yeux dans les siens.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda-t-il d'une voix qui ressemblait à un feulement d'animal.

-Je veux te toucher. Répondit calmement Drago.

-Drago, tu es…

-Harry, je ne suis pas une petite chose fragile que tu ne peux que regarder sans jamais la toucher. J'ai 17 ans et j'ai des hormones. Je te veux.

-Drago…

-Je ne veux pas coucher avec toi, mais je veux… je veux te sentir contre moi. Je ne suis pas… uniquement une victime d'agression… je ne pense pas seulement à ça… je te veux depuis très longtemps… à moins que, toi, tu ne veux…

-Je te veux aussi. L'interrompit brusquement Harry. Mais, je ne veux pas te blesser… j'ai peur…

De ce qu'il pourrait lui faire. S'il se laissait aller et s'abandonnait à ses pulsions que ferait-il à Drago? Verrait-il même s'il avait peur ou non? Saurait-il les limites à ne pas franchir? Il ignorait ce qu'il avait le droit de toucher; il ignorait ce qui ferait peur à Drago, il ne pouvait donc pas se permettre de prendre un tel risque. C'était bien trop dangereux. Les mains de Drago remontèrent alors sur son torse, lui enlevant son chandail par la même occasion. Il se laissa faire, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Drago posa alors son oreille sur sa poitrine et cela ne fit qu'accélérer les battements de son cœur. Il allait vraiment mourir d'une crise cardiaque avant l'âge de 50 ans.

-Je t'aime. N'aies pas peur de moi.

-J'ai peur de moi. Répliqua Harry.

Il n'était pas reconnu pour sa sensibilité après tout. Il ne cessait de faire du mal à… Non. Il n'allait pas commencer à penser à ses erreurs passées. Il était avec Drago. Il voulait penser uniquement à son petit-ami pour l'instant. Le monde extérieur viendrait bien assez tôt le hanter. Il enfouit soudainement sa main dans les cheveux de Drago, tirant doucement sa tête vers l'arrière. Il vit les yeux gris s'écarquiller et il en profita pour plaquer ses lèvres contre la bouche de Drago. Il poussa faiblement le blond sur son lit et ignora le frisson de peur qui le traversa lorsqu'il osa se mettre sur lui. Il n'était pas sur que de s'allonger sur Drago était une bonne idée. Il n'avait aucune idée jusqu'où son père était allé.

Non, il n'allait pas penser à Lucius Malfoy. Il n'allait penser à rien. Hormis, le plaisir qui courrait dans ses veines et les faibles gémissements de Drago. Sa bouche se détacha de celle du blond et il laissa ses lèvres dérivées jusqu'à la nuque de son petit-ami. Il avait toujours était fasciné par la nuque de Drago. Elle était tellement longue et gracile… et maintenant il pouvait enfin la toucher de ses lèvres, la caresser de sa langue, la mordiller de ses dents. Il allait vraiment devenir fou. Le goût de Drago allait le rendre cinglé. Sa bouche se posa alors au creux de la gorge de Drago et il entreprit d'y faire un minuscule suçon.

-Ah… Gémit Drago.

Seigneur… son érection n'allait pas supporter les sons que Drago ne cessait d'émettre. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à arrêter. Ses sons étaient comme une drogue. Ses mains se posèrent alors sur le chandail de Drago et il hésita pendant quelques secondes avant que les mains du blond ne se posent sur les siennes, l'encourageant silencieusement à continuer. Harry hocha faiblement la tête avant de retirer le t-shirt du blond. Ses yeux s'attardèrent longuement sur la peau de porcelaine qui venait d'apparaître devant lui.

Sa bouche se dessécha d'un coup en observant les mamelons roses et gonflés, le ventre plat et qui semblait si doux, les hanches pleines, la taille délicate : un véritable chef-d'œuvre. Un chef-d'œuvre qui lui appartenait. Cette simple pensée le fit sourire alors qu'il embrassait de nouveau Drago. Il était convaincu qu'il aurait pu passer sa vie à embrasser Drago sans jamais en avoir marre. Il devenait vraiment mièvre. Ses mains osèrent alors s'aventurer sur la peau d'albâtre de Drago et le blond ne fut pas le seul à laisser échapper un gémissement rauque. Sa peau était encore plus douce qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il voulait la posséder, la marquer… Il voulait tellement de choses… Seigneur! Il devait respirer!

Ses yeux plongèrent profondément dans le regard de Drago, lui demandant, non le suppliant, de pouvoir continuer; de ne pas avoir peur. Un léger sourire se forma sur la bouche de Drago alors qu'il ouvrait doucement les jambes, devenant par la même occasion écarlate. Harry venait de perdre le souffle. Peut-être pour l'éternité, mais il s'en fichait. À quoi est-ce que cela lui servait-il de respirer alors que Drago l'accueillait entre ses cuisses? Même s'il portait encore son pantalon, même s'ils n'allaient pas faire l'amour, Drago lui permettait de le toucher et cela était suffisant pour qu'un éclair traverse son bas-ventre. Il se faufila alors entre les jambes écartées et plaqua lentement ses hanches contre celles du blond.

-Seigneur Dieu! Ne put-il s'empêcher de grogner.

Il était prêt à lancer un juron lorsque Drago gémit sourdement à son oreille tout en enroulant ses bras autour de sa nuque. Harry fit un léger mouvement de va- et-vient et sentit ses yeux se fermer faiblement. Il pouvait sentir l'érection de Drago contre la sienne. Drago était excité à cause de lui; pour lui. Un sentiment d'urgence l'envahit et il dut prendre plusieurs profondes respirations avant de pouvoir réfléchir convenablement. Il ne pouvait pas perdre le contrôle comme ça. Il ne pouvait pas se mettre à se frotter contre Drago comme un animal en chaleur. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre le contrôle et que Drago prenne peur. Il devait garder son sang froid. Mais, comment faire lorsque son sang semblait bouillonner dans ses veines?

-Harry…

Les longues jambes de Drago s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille, et le blond se frotta faiblement contre lui. D'accord, il n'en pouvait plus. Les lèvres d'Harry se posèrent sauvagement sur le cou de Drago alors que ses mains défaisaient avec empressement la fermeture éclair du blond. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Bordel, il n'arrivait plus à penser! Il voulait Drago comme il n'avait jamais voulu quiconque dans sa vie. Comment était-il censé pouvoir se contrôle? Sa main s'enroula vigoureusement autour de l'érection du blond et il l'entendit pousser un gémissement aigue qui l'excita encore plus. Son autre main se posa alors vigoureusement sur la fermeture éclair de son pantalon et il s'empressa de sortir son érection qui semblait être en feu. Il ne put que gémir contre la peau du blond et il se redressa d'un bond, le regardant avec insistance.

-Dis-moi d'arrêter. Dis-le-moi maintenant avant que je ne puisse plus m'arrêter.

Le visage de Drago, qui semblait presque fiévreux, se crispa légèrement et le blond laissa échapper un long gémissement.

-Touche-moi, touche-moi, touche-moi. Supplia-t-il.

Il y avait une limite à ce qu'il pouvait endurer. Il y avait une limite à son contrôle et cette limite venait d'être franchie. _Il n'en pouvait plus, bordel de merde_! Il plaqua alors son érection contre celle de Drago et s'empressa de les frotter l'une contre l'autre. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir convenablement. Il ne pouvait que sentir la chaleur du sexe de Drago contre le sien. Il pouvait sentir les mains moites de son petit-ami qui s'agripper à ses épaules. Il pouvait sentir le feu qui semblait vouloir sortir de ses veines et l'assimiler entièrement. Il n'avait jamais senti un désir aussi intense de toute sa vie. Il n'avait jamais voulu quelqu'un au point qu'il désirait Drago. Il était une drogue. Il était **sa** drogue.

-Viens, viens, viens! Ordonna Harry.

Il n'était même pas sur que Drago avait réussi à le comprendre. Il avait l'impression d'avoir plus grogné qu'autre chose. Comme s'il était devenu un animal. Un animal qui ne pouvait qu'imaginer le plaisir qu'il ressentirait en pénétrant Drago; en faisant chanter son corps; en le prenant encore et encore. Les ongles du blond s'enfoncèrent durement dans ses épaules et il poussa un long cri tout en se laissant aller contre l'oreiller. En sentant Drago atteindre son orgasme, à cause de lui, Harry ne put que se laisser aller à son tour, et, pendant un instant, il fut complètement aveuglé par son plaisir. Il se laissa alors tomber sur Drago, la respiration haletante.

-Oh mon Dieu… Souffla son petit-ami.

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord.

Ouais, vraiment… _Oh mon Dieu__._

À suivre…


	55. Chapter 55

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Désolé pour le retard, j'étais partie en vacance! Mais, maintenant je suis de retour au pays ^^!

**Chapitre 55**

_Douter__ de __tout__ ou __tout __croire__ sont __deux __solutions __également __commodes__, qui l'une et l'autre nous __dispensent__ de __réfléchir__._

-Ça fait vraiment longtemps, petit frère. Déclara Tom, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Harry sentit une légère crispation à la poitrine tout en s'asseyant. Oui, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas venu. En fait, il ne pouvait même pas mentir à Tom en disant qu'il avait pensé à lui. Ce n'était pas vrai. Il avait pensé… oui, il avait pensé, mais pas à Tom. Seigneur, pourquoi était-il donc aussi égoïste? Son frère avait tout perdu; il était en prison pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis; il avait été mis dehors de sa maison parce que leur père était un homophobe, et à présent il ne pouvait même pas compter sur lui. Mais, il n'y pouvait rien. Il était bien trop occupé à se perdre dans son propre malheur pour réfléchir à ceux de son frère. À présent, il n'était plus triste. Il n'était plus la même personne. Il avait changé. Enfin, il l'espérait.

-Je suis désolé, je suis vraiment un idiot.

-Non, je paris que tu avais une bonne raison. Après tout, je sais pertinemment comment notre père peut être difficile lorsqu'il le souhaite.

-Ce n'est pas de sa faute.

Il ne pouvait pas tout blâmer sur son père. Après tout, ce n'était pas lui qui lui avait dit de ne pas admettre ses sentiments pour Drago. Ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait obligé à jouer à l'autruche. Il avait laissé ses propres peurs, ses propres incertitudes, guidées ses actions. Mais, maintenant il sortait avec Drago, et il n'en avait pas honte. Il l'aimait. Il l'aimait. Il n'allait plus jamais lui faire du mal. Et si, pour cela, il devait être mis dehors par son père, et bien il n'y pouvait rien. De toute façon, il avait toujours eu l'intention de partir. Alors, même si son père lui hurlait qu'il le détestait… qu'il ne voulait plus jamais le revoir… il allait rester avec Drago. Même si cela voulait dire… Le pincement au cœur qu'il ressentit lui fit froncer les sourcils. Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi? Il n'avait aucun lien avec son père. Le sang ne voulait rien dire, il l'avait appris à ses dépends. Le sang n'était qu'une coïncidence. Il n'était écrit nulle part que les gens de la même famille devaient s'aimer. Il parlait à peine à son père, et les rares fois qu'ils s'adressaient la parole… alors pourquoi avait-il mal? Il était vraiment stupide.

-Oh? Alors qu'est-ce qui t'as perturbé à ce point?

-Drago.

-Lui aussi n'est pas facile, mais tu ne dois pas oublier Harry qu'il a énormément souffert. Sois patient et je peux te jurer…

-Non, tout va bien entre nous à présent. Même plus que bien.

Le brun essuya vivement ses paumes moites sur son pantalon et fixa son grand frère. Certes, Tom avait pardonné à Drago ce qu'il lui avait fait. D'accord, il voulait son bien. Mais, accepterait-il leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre? N'était-ce pas trop lui demandé? Peut-être ferait-il mieux de ne pas le dire. Non. Il n'allait pas mentir. Il refusait de mentir. Sa relation avait Drago était… la meilleure chose qui ne lui soit jamais arrivée. Il n'allait pas la traiter comme si elle était un secret honteux.

-En fait… nous sortons ensemble à présent.

Le sourire de son grand frère disparut immédiatement, et Harry ne put que frissonner en voyant une lueur dangereuse se promener dans son regard rubis.

-Quoi? Siffla-t-il d'une voix tranchante.

-Nous sortons ensemble. Nous sommes amoureux.

-Es-tu complètement **idiot** ou quoi!

Harry eut la désagréable impression que Tom n'allait pas tarder à se jeter sur lui et, pour une fois, il fut heureux des chaines qui retenaient son grand frère. Il avait le droit d'être en colère. Merde! Il préférait même cette colère que l'attitude « Je pardonne tout et tout est beau ». Il avait le droit d'être en colère contre Drago. Putain, il y avait une part de lui qui était en colère contre Drago! Et si Tom ne lui avait pas dit de ne pas lui en parler… il n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde.

-Tu ne peux pas le toucher! Tu n'en as pas le droit!

-Quoi? S'étrangla Harry.

Son cri sembla sortir Tom de sa fureur, puisqu'il s'empressa de prendre une profonde respiration tout en enfouissant sa tête entre ses mains. Il pouvait comprendre la colère de Tom… si elle avait été dirigée vers Drago, il aurait parfaitement compris. Mais, son frère était en colère contre _lui_. Un frisson désagréable lui traversa la colonne vertébrale alors que son regard s'assombrissait. C'était quoi cette merde? C'était quoi cette…

-Je suis désolé Harry. J'ai laissé mes émotions me contrôler.

-Quelles émotions?

Harry savait pertinemment que sa voix était glaciale. Il s'en fichait éperdument. Drago avait mis Tom en prison sans jeter un seul regard en arrière. Effrayé ou non, le Drago qu'il connaissait n'aurait jamais laissé un innocent pourrir en prison. À moins qu'il ait vraiment si peur de son père… après tout, il l'aimait encore non? Il le lui avait dit. Le blond aurait-il laissé son frère en prison pour protéger son père? C'était possible… il aimait encore son père. Bordel, il était allé le voir alors qu'il était terrifié! Si ce n'était pas Lucius qui l'avait agressé… pourquoi aurait-il aussi peur de lui?

-Harry… tu n'as pas vu ce que j'ai vu. Tu n'as pas ressenti ce que j'ai ressenti. Drago était comme un petit frère pour moi, et chaque nuit… je savais que Lucius venait dans sa chambre. Je savais qu'il lui faisait du mal, et je n'ai jamais bougé le petit doigt!

Son poing s'affala durement sur le bureau alors qu'il fermait les yeux sous la douleur.

-J'avais tellement peur d'agir… j'avais tellement peur du pouvoir de Lucius… je l'ai laissé souffrir. J'ai laissé mon petit frère souffrir. Je ne veux plus qu'il souffre. Je suis désolé. Si tu sors avec lui… je sais que tu voudras aller plus loin, physiquement parlant. Il a tellement souffert… je suis convaincu… je suis convaincu qu'il n'est pas prêt. Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver. Ne sois pas en colère contre moi, Harry. S'il te plait. Petit frère.

Harry posa doucement sa main sur celle de Tom et vit le regard de son grand frère s'illuminer. Il pouvait le comprendre. Il pouvait parfaitement comprendre la colère noire qui s'était emparée de Tom. Il avait réagi de la même façon, et même pire, lorsque Drago était reparti chez son père. Ce besoin de protéger Drago, il pouvait comprendre.

-Je suis désolé, moi aussi. Souffla-t-il. Moi et Drago, nous n'avons encore rien fait. Il n'est pas prêt. Je ne vais pas l'obliger à quoi que ce soit.

-D'accord, je suis vraiment désolé. Ne m'abandonne pas. Pas toi aussi.

N'était-il pas le mieux placé pour comprendre la solitude? N'était-il pas le mieux placé pour savoir comment l'indifférence de ses parents pouvait faire souffrir? Il n'allait pas abandonner Tom. Il était bien décidé à ne jamais abandonné son grand frère.

-Je ne vais nulle part, ne t'inquiète pas. Et je te promets que plus jamais je prendrais autant de temps avant de venir te voir.

-Merci. Seigneur, je suis tellement idiot! Je n'ai jamais réalisé que tu étais homosexuel! Père risque d'avoir une crise cardiaque!

Un léger sourire se forma sur les lèvres d'Harry avant que lui et Tom ne partent dans une longue discussion.

()

-J'arrive dans deux minutes. Déclara Harry.

-Tu as dit ça il y a deux minutes. Cracha Drago.

Harry se stationna rapidement devant l'hôpital et roula des yeux. Il pouvait aisément imaginer le visage irrité de Drago. Et bien! Ce n'était pas de sa faute si sa vie ne tournait pas autour du blond! Il était venu non? N'était-ce pas ça le plus important? Et puis, il était convaincu que Drago avait dû dire à sa mère leur nouvelle relation, et il n'avait aucune envie de recevoir un interrogatoire de la part de Narcissa Malfoy. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix de toute façon. Il s'empressa alors de se diriger jusqu'à la chambre de la blonde et fut aussitôt accueilli par l'air boudeur de Drago.

-J'ai une excellente raison pour mon retard. S'empressa-t-il de déclarer.

-Ouais… c'est ça…

Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de la taille de Drago et il ne put que remercier le ciel lorsque le blond ne se dégagea pas. Il n'avait aucune envie d'avoir un Drago irrité sur les bras.

-Le dicton dit bien que « les héros sont toujours en retard ».

-Un héro? Où ça?

-Ne suis-je pas ton preux chevalier?

-Dans tes rêves.

-Dans mes rêves, tu es plus légèrement vêtu.

Le raclement de gorge de Narcissa Malfoy fit sursauter Harry. Oh merde… il avait oublié que la mère de Drago se trouvait là. Un léger rougissement se forma sur ses joues alors que Drago lui lançait un regard furieux. Il était vraiment un idiot.

-Il est fort intéressant de vous voir en pleine forme, Monsieur Potter.

-Ouais… euh oui, vous aussi Madame Malfoy.

La blonde lui envoya un sourire sarcastique qui le fit légèrement grimacer. Il avait l'impression de la rencontrer pour la première fois. Pourquoi était-il nerveux exactement? D'accord, il sortait avec Drago et venait de dire une phrase salace, mais cela ne voulait pas dire… bon, il était _vraiment_ un crétin.

-Alors, mon fils m'a dit que vous êtes un couple à présent.

-Oui.

-Je vous croyais hétérosexuel.

Ouais, lui aussi d'ailleurs. Il n'avait jamais regardé un autre garçon de la même façon qu'il regardait Drago. Mais, pour être juste, il n'avait jamais regardé une fille de la même façon qu'il regardait Drago.

-Je suis amoureux de votre fils, Madame Malfoy. Le reste n'a pas la moindre importance.

Il n'allait pas commencer à se poser des tas de questions sur sa sexualité. Si quelqu'un insistait, il dirait qu'il était bisexuel, même s'il en doutait. Il n'avait jamais trouvé un autre homme attirant. Il n'avait jamais regardé Orlando Bloom, Tyrese ou Enrique Iglesias en bavant légèrement. Mais, Drago… le simple souvenir de sa peau lui donnait l'envie folle de… Il devait vraiment se forcer à se souvenir que la mère de son petit-ami se trouvait devant lui. Il était prêt à parier qu'elle avait un radar qui lui permettrait de deviner s'il avait des pensées salaces à l'encontre de son fils. Effrayant.

-Vous avez raison. Le reste n'a pas d'importance. Au revoir.

Elle lui fit alors un signe de la main, l'obligeant à se pencher afin de lui donner un baiser sur la joue. Harry s'empressa de s'exécuter et sentir son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine lorsque la blonde lui empoigna le collet.

-Si vous faites du mal à mon fils… vous pouvez dire « adieu » à vos bijoux de famille. Siffla-t-elle d'une voix menaçante.

-Si je lui fais du mal, je vous donnerais les ciseaux.

La blonde lui envoya un énorme sourire qui lui réchauffa étrangement le cœur.

-Je vous aime bien, Monsieur Potter.

Son regard choqué la fit pouffer de plus belle, et il sentit vaguement Drago lui prendre la main et l'entrainer jusqu'à la sortie. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils furent arrivés dans sa voiture qu'il ouvrit la bouche.

-Ta mère m'aime bien. Déclara-t-il, visiblement éberlué.

-Nous avons bon goût, ma mère et moi.

Il sentit les lèvres du blond se poser délicatement sur sa joue tandis que ses bras s'enroulaient autour de sa nuque. Un sourire idiot se forma sur sa bouche et il se laissa aller contre son petit-ami.

À suivre…


	56. Chapter 56

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Chapitre 56**

_Le __contact__, c'est l'__appréciation__ des __différences__._

Harry eut un petit sourire idiot en sentant les lèvres de Drago se poser sur les siennes. Était-ce normal qu'il se sente si imbécilement heureux? Il avait toujours trouvé ridicule les personnes qui ne cessaient de dire qu'elles avaient des « papillons dans le ventre » ou bien encore « le soleil dans le cœur » lorsque leur amoureux arrivait. Mais, ces personnes avaient raison. Bien évidemment, il n'avouerait jamais cette vérité à voix haute.

-Salut. Murmura le blond.

-Allo…

Il s'apprêtait à embrasser de nouveau Drago lorsqu'un bruyant raclement de gorge le fit se tourner en direction de Blaise. Le mulâtre les fixait, les yeux pétillants, et un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

-Il y a de l'amour dans l'air. Fit-il remarquer avec dégoût.

-Tu es jaloux. Répliqua immédiatement Harry.

Il n'avait jamais réellement prêté attention à Blaise auparavant. Non, ce n'était pas vrai. Il l'avait toujours vu comme « l'amoureux de Ron ». Jamais comme une personne à part entière. Mais, le mulâtre l'avait aidé. Il l'avait écouté et lui avait parlé alors qu'il n'avait jamais été vraiment des amis proches. Les yeux gris de Drago se posèrent sur Ron, qui se trouvait derrière Blaise et qui faisait des mouvements de bras afin qu'ils fassent comme s'il n'était pas là. Harry se contenta d'hausser un sourcil perplexe tout en ignorant les murmures de ses camarades de classe. Il savait pertinemment que ceux-ci faisaient des commentaires sur sa relation avec Drago, et il s'en fichait éperdument. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils importaient. Ils n'étaient que des…

-Ron… si essayes de me faire peur, c'est raté.

-Merde! S'exclama son meilleur ami, une moue dépitée au visage. J'aime vraiment quand tu pousses des petits cris.

-Ça sonnait étrangement pervers. Ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Harry.

-Si tu voyais mes rêves… tu ne dirais pas ça.

Blaise s'empressa de donner un coup de coude au rouquin et celui-ci se mit à rire de bon cœur. Seigneur, il était vraiment stupide. Blaise ne lui avait-il pas promis de lui expliquer la raison de son refus d'une relation avec Ron. Il suffisait de les regarder pour voir qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre! Son regard croisa celui de Drago, et il vit clairement que son petit-ami pensait la même chose. Wow… ils commençaient à s'échanger des pensées télépathiques… comme les couples dans les séries télévisées. Et voilà… son sourire débile était de retour. Il avait besoin d'aide…

-Je vais devoir aller parler au pauvre type qui hante tes rêves… Déclara Blaise. Pour l'avertir que sa chasteté est en danger.

-Tu auras l'air _légèrement_ schizophrène, mais bon… même ça c'est très sexy.

Le sourire de Blaise disparut aussitôt et il s'éloigna un peu de Ron. Immédiatement, une grimace se forma sur le visage du rouquin alors que ses yeux se glaçaient. Bon, cela suffisait… il avait été con lui aussi et Blaise l'avait remis sur le droit chemin, ou peu importe… ne devait-il pas essayer d'en faire de même? Sauf s'il finissait par faire empirer les choses. Il était très doué dans ça. Il était nul pour donner des conseils. Ah bordel! Il donna un rapide baiser à Drago avant de se saisir du bras de Blaise et de l'entrainer vers l'extérieur de la classe. Il commençait déjà à suer, et il n'avait même pas commencé à parler. Mauvais signe.

-Je n'apprécie pas que tu me prennes comme ça, Harry.

-Nous sommes amis, non? Demanda rapidement le brun.

-J'imagine.

-Nous sommes amis et je suis blanc.

Bon, s'il devait en juger par le plissement des yeux de Blaise, cela était la mauvaise chose à dire. Comment était-il censé aborder ce sujet? Il ne comprenait même pas quel était le problème de Blaise. La couleur de peau… quelle histoire stupide. Après tout, Blaise était à moitié blanc et…

-Est-ce que tu ne veux pas être avec un blanc parce que ton père a abandonné ta mère?

Les yeux lime s'écarquillèrent avant que Blaise n'éclate de rire. D'accord… il ne s'agissait pas de la réaction qu'il attendait. Comment est-ce que Drago lui parlait déjà lorsqu'il désirait lui faire avouer quelque chose? Comment est-ce que Blaise l'avait abordé? Il ne savait pas du tout dans quoi il mettait les pieds, mais il avait une dette envers Blaise. Et il était son ami… quand même. Il supposait. Il ne savait même pas comment lui et Ron étaient devenus amis. D'ailleurs, pendant des années, il n'avait eu que le roux. Comment devait-il parler à Blaise lorsqu'il ne comprenait pas son problème?

-Sérieusement, Harry laisse tomber. Déclara Blaise tout en secouant la tête.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi la couleur de peau de quelqu'un change…

-Seulement un blanc dirait ça. Allons-y, je trouve ça vraiment trop amusant de te voir minauder avec Malfoy.

Harry se saisit alors brusquement du bras de Blaise, l'arrêtant efficacement. Il n'avait jamais réellement fait attention à Blaise. D'ailleurs, faisait-il même jamais attention à qui que ce soit? Aurait-il porté la moindre attention à Drago s'il n'avait pas eu le plan de lui faire avouer son crime? Pourtant, il connaissait Blaise depuis ses 10 ans, et il ne lui avait jamais vraiment parlé en tête à tête. Il s'était contenté de le voir comme l'ami de Ron, puis comme le type dont Ron était amoureux. Il ne s'était jamais assis et ne s'était jamais posé de questions sur lui, ni sur sa vie.

-Je veux comprendre.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que tu es mon ami.

Parce que Blaise était son ami… le mulâtre était assez son ami pour s'asseoir avec lui et lui parler; lui expliquer. Aurait-il pris le temps de faire ça? Non, il ne l'avait jamais pris. Il n'en avait jamais vu l'utilité. Blaise ne voulait pas sortir avec Ron, alors qu'il était évident qu'il était amoureux de lui? Ce n'était pas son problème. Il se contentait de secouer la tête, faire un petit commentaire acerbe, tourner le dos et tout oublier. Il était vraiment un enfoiré, pas vrai?

-Je ne veux pas être avec lui parce que ça ne marchera pas. Ce n'est pas plus compliqué que ça.

-Quoi? Parce qu'il est blanc? Blaise… à notre époque…

-Je ne veux pas en parler avec toi. Sérieusement. Allons-y.

-Tu ne veux pas en parler avec moi parce que je suis blanc? Si tu veux que je te comprenne… tu dois m'expliquer ce que tu ressens.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais que tu me comprennes. Tu commences à m'énerver.

Il n'avait jamais vu Blaise énerver, ou peut-être l'avait-il vu et n'y avait jamais porté attention. Comment l'aurait-il su? Il se fichait de tout avant. Ron avait toujours aimé Blaise aussi loin que remontait ses souvenirs… et il n'avait jamais pris cinq secondes de sa vie pour lui demander toute l'histoire. Comme avec Tom… son frère croupissait en prison… et il n'était pas venu le voir pendant un mois. Parce qu'il était trop occupé avec **ses** problèmes.

-Je ne vais pas abandonner. Déclara calmement Harry.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que tu aimes Ron.

Les yeux de Blaise s'écarquillèrent avant qu'il ne crispe ses poings à ses côtés.

-Et alors?

-Et alors? Il t'aime aussi. Est-ce que tu sais combien c'est rare de trouver quelqu'un qui nous aime et que nous aimons? Une personne… une seule personne qui arrive à chasser la solitude… pourquoi repousser cette personne?

-Tu l'as fait, pendant des mois.

-Ouais, et tu m'as clairement fait comprendre que j'étais un idiot.

-C'est différent.

-Pourquoi?

Il ne comprenait vraiment rien. Ils ne se trouvaient plus à l'époque de l'esclavage! Ils ne se trouvaient plus à l'époque où des idiots pensaient que les noirs étaient inférieurs aux blancs! Le monde avait évolué et pourtant Blaise…

-Si j'avais su que tu agirais de la sorte… je ne t'aurais jamais aidé. Soupira Blaise, visiblement lasse.

-Moi, je te remercie. Vraiment.

-Tu aurais fini par être avec Drago. Ne le sais-tu pas? Ceux qui sont faits pour être ensemble, finissent toujours par se retrouver à la fin.

-Tant qu'ils sont de la même couleur de peau.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Blaise se mette à rire. Mais, son rire n'avait rien de joyeux. Son rire était vide de tout sens. Le mulâtre se redressa soudainement, le fixant droit dans les yeux.

-Tu viens d'où? Demanda soudainement Blaise, le visage empli de curiosité.

Hein? Quel était cette question idiote? Premièrement, ils parlaient de raciste et de son amour pour Ron! Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait de l'endroit duquel il venait! Deuxièmement, n'était-ce pas évident qu'il venait d'Angleterre?

-Blaise… pourquoi est-ce que tu me poses une question aussi idiote?

-Pourquoi est-ce que les blancs me posent toujours une question aussi idiote?

Encore une fois… hein?

-Heu… j'imagine qu'ils te demandent ça par curiosité…

-Ouais… parce qu'il est impossible pour une personne de couleur de venir d'Angleterre pas vrai? Elle doit toujours venir _d'ailleurs_. Une fois, un blanc m'a demandé « d'où tu viens? ». Alors, je lui ai répondu « D'Angleterre ». Et là il m'a dit « Non, d'où tu viens vraiment? ». Pourquoi est-ce que les blancs assument que la personne de couleur vient d'ailleurs? Pourquoi elle ne demande pas avant « Est-ce que tu es né ici? ». Pourquoi « _D'où tu viens?_ ».

Pourquoi avait-il l'impression de recevoir une foule d'information en trois secondes. Il avait toujours pensé que la question « d'où tu viens? » était assez innocente. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de méchant et pourtant Blaise affichait une grimace de colère comme il en avait rarement vu dans sa vie.

-Je vais te dire pourquoi… parce que, pour les blancs, la personne de couleur ne sera jamais, tu m'entends, **jamais** d'ici! Ma mère est née en Angleterre, ma Grand-Mère est née en Angleterre, mes enfants naîtront en Angleterre, mais ma famille ne sera jamais d'ici! Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a déjà demandé d'où tu venais?

-Non… Écoute Blaise… Je pense que tu es Anglais, ok? Ce n'est pas _tout le monde_ qui pense comme ça. Ron ne pense pas comme ça!

-Tu ne comprends pas…

Et s'il devait en juger par le regard du mulâtre, il était prêt à parier qu'il aurait volontiers rajouté « parce que tu es blanc », mais se retenait pour faire bonne mesure.

-Je suis convaincu qu'il y a des blancs racistes, comme il y a des noirs racistes, des asiatiques racistes… il y a des cons partout! Mais, ça ne veut pas dire que tu dois les laisser dicter tes actions! Ron t'aimerait que tu sois blanc, bleu, jaune, multicolore!

-Tu ne comprends pas.

-Il n'y a rien à comprendre!

-J'ai dit que **tu ne comprends pas**! Je viens de te donner un exemple. _Un seul_! Est-ce que tu sais combien de commentaires racistes je reçois par jour? Tu ne comprends rien alors ne te permets pas de me juger, compris?

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Blaise lui avait tourné le dos et s'en allait. Et bien… pour une fois… il essayait de ne pas être égoïste… d'aider ses amis… et il n'avait fait que le mettre en colère. Peut-être valait-il mieux qu'il arrête tout de suite. Il n'arrivait à rien de bon de toute façon… Seigneur, sa tête allait exploser…

À suivre…


	57. Chapter 57

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Chapitre 57**

_S'ouvrir à une seule personne permet de s'ouvrir à tout le reste. _

-Et c'est ça qui s'est passé. Finit par expliquer Harry tout en fermant les yeux.

Il savait que Drago devait l'observer avec perplexité, mais il s'en fichait. Il avait vraiment souhaité aider Blaise, mais il ne voyait pas comment faire. Pourquoi est-ce que le mulâtre avait réussi à ouvrir son cœur en une seule conversation alors que lui semblait incapable de le comprendre. N'était-ce pas complètement pathétique? Il semblait qu'il était incapable de comprendre les sentiments de quiconque. Il ne comprenait pas sa mère, son père et même son frère. Pourtant, les autres semblaient voir en lui comme un livre ouvert. Était-ce parce qu'il était trop transparent, ou bien parce qu'il était aveugle aux pensées des autres? Aucune de ces deux pensées ne lui convenaient. La main du blond se posa soudainement sur sa joue, lui faisant ouvrir lentement les yeux. Il se fichait que son père entre dans sa chambre et découvre leur relation. Il n'allait pas se cacher. Il en avait marre de se cacher. S'il devait être mis à la porte… et bien il n'y pouvait rien. De toute façon, ça allait bien finir par arriver, et puis il allait avoir 18 ans dans quelques mois. Il pouvait se débrouiller seul. Enfin, il l'espérait.

-Tu tiens vraiment à Blaise, pas vrai?

-Tu es jaloux? Ricana Harry.

-Non. Je tiens à lui aussi.

-Est-ce que **je** devrais être jaloux?

Le poing de Drago atterrit fermement sur son ventre, le faisant rire. Son rire mourut rapidement en se souvenant des paroles de Blaise. Recevait-il vraiment des propos racistes chaque jour ou bien exagérait-il? Était-il trop sensible? Est-ce que les mentalités n'avaient pas évolué depuis tout ce temps? Merde alors! Les homosexuels avaient le droit de se marier, à présent! Comment était-il possible que Blaise souffre autant? C'était vraiment trop stupide.

-Ah bordel…

-Je suis vraiment fier de toi. Déclara soudainement Drago, le faisant sursauter.

Fier de lui? Pourquoi est-ce que le blond serait fier de lui? Il n'avait absolument rien fait. Ron et Blaise n'étaient toujours pas ensemble, et le mulâtre continuait à souffrir pour des raisons qui lui échappaient complètement. Il était incapable de trouver les mots justes afin de lui faire comprendre que la couleur de peau n'avait aucune importance. Il était uniquement capable de bégayer des insipides paroles qui ne changeaient absolument rien du tout. Vraiment pathétique.

-Tu tiens à Blaise.

-Et alors?

-Tu essayes de l'aider.

-Et alors? Il m'a aidé aussi.

-Oh… parce que tu penses que les gens marchent comme ça? Ne sais-tu pas qu'il y a des personnes qui reçoivent l'aide de tout le monde et ne remercie personne?

-C'est stupide.

-Il y a des tas de personnes stupides, Harry.

-Je ne sais pas comment l'aider.

-Mais, tu _essayes_. Tu commences à montrer tes vrais couleurs. Tes vrais sentiments. Tu n'es plus replié sur toi-même. Pourquoi je ne serai pas fier?

Le cœur d'Harry se mit à battre à la chamade alors que Drago le fixait intensément. Fier de lui? Uniquement parce qu'il avait essayé d'aider Blaise et avait échoué? Personne n'avait jamais été fier de lui. Il pouvait avoir des bonnes notes… remporter des prix… et personne ne le félicitait jamais. Et maintenant, seulement parce qu'il avait essayé d'aider Blaise… Drago était fier de lui?

-Je ne comprends pas. Murmura-t-il.

-Parce que tu refuses de voir que tu es une bonne personne.

-Je ne suis pas…

-Tu essayes d'aider Blaise.

-Ça fait des années que je suis au courant de cette situation et je n'ai jamais rien fait.

-Personne ne peut aider une autre personne si elle est malheureuse.

La main d'Harry se posa alors, à son tour, sur la joue de Drago et il sentit une étrange émotion envahir sa poitrine. Cette émotion était si intense qu'il avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser.

-Je ne suis plus malheureux, à présent. Parce que tu es là. Souffla-t-il.

-Je ne suis plus malheureux, moi aussi. Parce que tu es là.

Drago mit alors son front contre le sien, et Harry fut convaincu que son cœur était véritablement sur le point d'exploser. Il n'avait jamais cru qu'il était possible pour un être humain d'avoir des sentiments aussi intenses. Il en avait entendu parler dans les films, mais n'y avait jamais cru. Comment était-ce possible d'aimer quelqu'un au point de ne pas pouvoir imaginer sa vie sans cette personne? Comment était-ce possible qu'une seule personne lui donne l'envie de tout changer. De se changer, **lui-même**. De devenir une meilleure personne… de regarder le monde différemment… c'était ridicule tellement c'était cliché… il n'aurait jamais cru…

-Tu n'arriveras peut-être pas à changer l'avis de Blaise.

-Mais, lui, il a réussi à…

-Tu ne peux pas changer l'opinion de quelqu'un contre son gré. Tu peux lui expliquer certaines choses, mais s'il ne veut pas comprendre… il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire.

-C'est de la merde.

-Ouais, la vie est assez merdique parfois. Mais… le simple fait que tu veuilles prendre ton temps… que tu essayes de trouver les mots justes… je suis tellement heureux.

Les bras de Drago s'enroulèrent alors autour de sa nuque et il posa vigoureusement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Aussitôt, Harry sentit son corps surchauffé alors qu'il répondait au baiser. Il n'y avait plus de culpabilité. Il n'y avait plus de honte. Il n'y avait que lui et Drago. Son père, sa mère, son frère n'existaient plus. Peut-être que cela faisait de lui une mauvaise personne… mais, il n'en avait rien à faire. Il voulait Drago. Un homme. Il le voulait plus qu'il n'avait jamais voulu qui que ce soit dans sa vie. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches délicates et le ramena contre lui, l'obligeant à se mettre à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Il pouvait déjà se sentir durcir alors qu'il ne l'avait même pas encore touché. Comment une telle passion était-elle possible? C'était ridicule… absolument ridicule… Sa langue s'emmêla langoureusement avec celle de Drago et il laissa ses mains se faufiler sous le chandail du blond. Il avait le droit de toucher cette peau sans la salir ni la marquer. Il pouvait la toucher sans que Drago ne se fige contre lui ou prenne peur. Parce qu'ils s'aimaient, pas vrai? Parce que c'était la seule chose qui avait la moindre importance…

-Je t'aime. Murmura-t-il contre les lèvres de Drago.

Le blond le fixa sans bouger pendant quelques secondes avant que ses mains ne se posent sur son chandail, le lui enlevant doucement. Harry ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en sentant le regard brûlant que Drago promena sur son torse. Ce regard le mettait aux abois. Il voulait le toucher. Il voulait goûter son corps; faire chanter sa peau. Il désirait Drago si fort que parfois il avait dû mal à se contenir et devait se faire violence pour ne pas aller trop vite. Pour ne pas aller trop fort. Les lèvres de Drago se posèrent avec timidité sur la peau de sa gorge, le faisant pousser un gémissement inarticulé et l'obligeant à crisper ses mains sur ses draps. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais une part de lui l'obligeait à rester immobile. Pour ne pas perdre le contrôle, peut-être. Les lèvres de Drago dérivèrent jusqu'à son torse et les léger coups de langue qui marquaient sa peau ne faisaient que durcir son érection. Il n'allait pas tenir. Il n'allait pas tenir. Mais, bon sang! Il devait tenir! À tout prix! Un grognement rauque se fit entendre lorsque la langue de Drago s'enroula voluptueusement autour de son mamelon, lui donnant des frissons de chaleur dans tout le corps. Ses yeux roulèrent dans leur orbite lorsque la langue de Drago descendit plus bas, menaçant d'aller taquiner son nombril.

-Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

Drago ne lui répondit pas, préférant continuer à embrasser sa peau nue alors que ses mains défaisaient la fermeture éclair de son pantalon. Oh mon Dieu. Oh mon Dieu. Il n'arrivait même pas à dire ce qu'il pensait. Il n'arrivait même pas à respirer, en fait. Il ne pouvait qu'essayer de garder un minimum de calme. Ce qui était presque impossible.

-Merde! S'exclama-t-il lorsque la langue de Drago s'enfouit dans son nombril, faisant un vague mouvement de va et vient.

Il était convaincu qu'il allait déchiré les draps, ce qui était bien mieux que de plaquer Drago contre le lit et lui faire voir des feux d'artifice. Oui… le plaquer contre le lit, et aller en lui… encore et encore… jusqu'à ce qu'il déverse sa passion dans son corps… Seigneur, des coulés de sueurs apparaissaient sur sa peau et il était convaincu que sa respiration était audible tant elle était haletante.

-Drago… Drago… Supplia-t-il.

Il ignorait s'il le suppliait d'arrêter, ou de continuer, mais il savait que quelque chose devait arriver sinon il allait exploser, et cela n'était pas du tout une bonne idée. Drago descendit à peine son pantalon et son boxer sur ses hanches avant de faufiler sa main sous son sous-vêtement.

-Oh mon Dieu... Gémit pitoyablement Harry.

Bordel, la main de Drago était si douce sur son érection brûlante. Il la sortait de son pantalon et la caressait en même temps. Ça y est… Harry n'avait plus de souffle. En fait, il n'avait même plus de pensée. Son monde se réduisait à Drago. Uniquement à Drago. Et à cette main qui tenait son sexe.

-Harry… Murmura doucement Drago.

Le brun ouvrit péniblement les yeux, se redressant légèrement sur son oreiller afin de pouvoir observer son petit-ami. Cette vision lui coupa le souffle et son cœur remonta jusqu'à sa gorge. Drago était entre ses jambes et si près… mon Dieu si près de son entre-jambe… sa bouche était si proche… à quelques centimètres… s'il se baissait un peu plus… s'il osait le prendre en bouche… le cœur d'Harry battait à tout rompre et il n'osait formuler son souhait.

-Harry… Répéta le blond.

-Je…

_Je te veux_… Il aurait voulu pouvoir lui dire à voix haute… lui faire comprendre son souhait… Sa gorge était desséchée, ses pupilles étaient dilatés et il n'osait même pas regarder son entre-jambe. Il savait qu'elle devait être rouge, dure et folle. Folle de désir et d'attente. Folle d'espérance. Ses yeux se levèrent vers le plafond. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à regarder cette vision. C'était bien trop pour lui.

-Ah!

La langue de Drago venait de passer lentement, si lentement, sur la tête de son érection. Il était convaincu que ses draps devaient être déchirés, à présent. Son cri sembla être un encouragement pour Drago qui prit son érection en bouche. Chaud… humide… Il voulait ouvrir les yeux et regarder la tête de Drago monter et descendre sur son érection. Il voulait vraiment le regarder et savourer cette vision. Mais, il était incapable d'ouvrir les yeux… Il ne pouvait que sentir la bouche humide autour de son érection; la langue taquine qui le caressait activement, les mains douces qui touchaient ce que la bouche de Drago n'arrivait pas à prendre. Il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de la sorte. Le plaisir… un plaisir qui ne pouvait être formulé d'aucune façon. Un plaisir qui pouvait damner l'âme d'un homme… et il pouvait assurer que cet homme n'éprouverait pas le moindre regret. Ses mains s'enfouirent dans la chevelure douce, se contentant de la caresser tendrement.

-Drago… Drago… Drago… Supplia-t-il comme une litanie.

Il pouvait sentir la passion bouillir dans son ventre. Il allait venir. Il allait venir…

-Drago… Je vais… Je…

La bouche de Drago se contenta d'aller plus vite sur son sexe, semblant décidé à le laisser jouir dans sa bouche. Harry était convaincu de s'être entendu hurler, mais sa voix était couverte par le grondement son sang dans ses veines. Le blanc enveloppa soudainement sa vision et il se laissa tomber mollement sur ses oreillers, n'arrivant pas à reprendre ses esprits. Ce ne fut que lorsque Drago se mit à lui embrasser avec insistance la bouche qu'il ouvrit les yeux. Aussitôt, il changea leur position et plaque le blond contre son lit, enfouissant sa main dans son pantalon et entourant son érection de celle-ci. La bouche de Drago s'ouvrit, mais aucun son n'en sortit. C'était la première fois qu'il le touchait aussi brutalement. Sans préparatif, ni avertissement. L'autre main d'Harry se mit à lui masser avec insistance les fesses, et le brun ne put que se demander quand il pourrait enfin…

-Si c'est ça que je gagne dès que je fais une bonne action… Grogna-t-il contre l'oreille de Drago. Je vais être tellement gentil que tu vas devoir me faire jouir chaque jour.

-Ah… ah… Répondit inintelligemment Drago.

-Borde, je te veux tellement. Je te veux tout le temps… Parfois, j'ai l'impression que je veux t'avaler. Je deviens fou dès que je sens ton odeur. Est-ce que tu sais l'effet que tu me fais?

Les yeux de Drago se fermèrent lentement et Harry ne put que l'observer avec fascination alors que l'orgasme le frappait. Seigneur… il était convaincu qu'il pouvait passer sa vie à voir cette vision et ne jamais en avoir marre… C'était ça l'amour.

À suivre…


	58. Chapter 58

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews la semaine dernière, et j'ai bien peur que cette semaine je ne puisse pas encore le faire… Je suis très occupée pour le moment (parce que j'ai deux emplois à la fois) et répondre aux reviews me prend autant de temps que d'écrire un chapitre… Je vous promets de recommencer à répondre aux reviews le plus tôt possible (J'espère que je pourrais le faire la semaine prochaine). J'espère que mes revieweurs ne seront pas trop en colère contre moi…

**Chapitre 58**

_Dieu__ a __tout __créé__. __Dieu__ a __créé__ le __racisme__. Mais __Dieu__ a aussi __créé__ l'__antiracisme__. Avec __tout__ le __respect__ que je lui __dois__, __Dieu__ est un __sacré __fouteur__ de __merde__._

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Demanda d'emblée Blaise, visiblement exaspéré.

Harry eut un petit sourire qu'il espérait engageant alors que le mulâtre se mettait à marcher, semblant décider à le dépasser. Hé bien… Blaise semblait oublier qu'il était une personne têtue et tenace. Enfin, il avait décidé de devenir têtu et tenace, puisqu'auparavant il ne s'était jamais arrêté 5 secondes afin de penser à l'état d'esprit de Blaise. Sa main s'enroula fermement autour du mulâtre, l'obligeant à arrêter sa fuite.

-Tu sais… si tu continues comme ça, je vais t'étrangler.

-Je n'ai pas peur d'un nain de jardin. Fit remarquer Harry avec indifférence.

Une lueur vicieuse s'alluma dans les yeux lime et Harry s'empressa de lever les mains en signe de paix. Il avait déjà décidé qu'il allait essayer, au moins essayé, de comprendre Blaise et de l'aider du mieux qu'il pouvait. C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire après tout. Il s'empressa alors d'entrainer Blaise vers l'extérieur, espérant fortement ne pas être interrompu. Il avait déjà préparé un discours. Il allait parler de la tolérance, de l'amour et, pourquoi pas, de Martin Luther King. Cela allait sûrement lui faire marquer quelques points avec Blaise. Son ami l'obligea férocement à le relâcher tout en lui lançant un regard noir.

-Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux _encore_?

-Hum… le racisme c'est stupide.

En voyant les yeux de Blaise se plisser dangereusement, il blêmit légèrement. Bon sang! Comment était-il censé commencer une conversation alors qu'il ne connaissait absolument rien de tout cela. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était raciste ou qu'il avait déjà vécu du racisme! Lorsqu'il regardait Blaise, il ne voyait pas un noir, un blanc, un asiatique ou peu importe. Il voyait Blaise voilà tout. Comment était-il censé comprendre de quoi le mulâtre lui parlait?

-Non… pour de vrai? Répliqua sarcastiquement Blaise. Est-ce que tu es arrivé à cette conclusion tout seul?

-Donc, toi aussi tu trouves que le racisme c'est stupide! Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu agis comme ça?

-Bon Harry, tu sauras que je ne me suis pas réveillé un beau matin en me disant « Hé! Aujourd'hui je vais être raciste! ». Les gens m'ont _rendu_ raciste.

-Alors, parce que des enfoirés t'ont fait du mal, tu dois agir comme ça avec Ron.

Une grimace déforma les lèvres pulpeuses avant que Blaise ne fasse quelques pas en arrière.

-Tu ne penses pas que c'est la meilleure chose pour lui? Rétorqua glacialement le mulâtre. Est-ce que tu as vraiment envie que ton meilleur ami soit connu comme étant le type sortant avec le noir?

-C'est complètement ridicule.

-Seulement un blanc dirait ça.

Blaise se passa alors une main rageuse dans les cheveux.

-Tu sais, les blancs sont plus subtiles dans leur racisme. Un noir… Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'un noir pourrait dire à Ron? Une de mes cousines est déjà sortie avec un blanc et des types noirs sont allés le battre. Le racisme va des deux côtés, ok? Je ne veux pas entendre les commentaires stupides des blancs, et je ne veux pas que Ron souffre à cause de moi.

Les mains d'Harry se posèrent vivement sur les épaules de Blaise, l'obligeant à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Était-ce cela le nœud du problème? Est-ce qu'il pouvait essayer de convaincre Blaise que Ron n'était pas en danger? Est-ce que Blaise avait peur d'être rejeté par sa communauté?

-Ron est un grand garçon. Il sait se battre.

-Je ne veux pas seulement le protéger des autres, je veux le protéger de _**moi**_.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-Je veux dire… parfois, je suis en colère d'accord? Je suis très en colère contre les blancs. Mais, si je sors avec Ron et que ce jour je suis en colère… qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire? Est-ce que je vais le blesser? Même s'il le supporte… il ne mérite pas ça. Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre à cause de moi, alors si tu pouvais me laisser tranquille… Juste laisse moi tranquille…

Le cœur d'Harry se serra douloureusement en voyant l'expression de Blaise, et il ne put s'empêcher de sursauter en réalisant, qu'effectivement, il avait mal pour Blaise. _Il avait mal pour son ami_. Il avait déjà eu mal pour Drago, mais il était amoureux du blond. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de très empathique. Il ne faisait jamais aucun effort pour essayer de comprendre les autres, et là… il avait mal pour Blaise. C'était… effrayant. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser dans cette situation.

-Tu sais, c'est ça une relation.

-Excuse-moi?

-J'ai fait mal à Drago tellement de fois… parce que j'avais peur, parce que j'étais en colère… surtout parce que j'ignorais comment me contrôler. Parce que mes sentiments pour lui me terrifiaient. Parce que je voulais qu'il soit à moi, comme je désirais qu'il s'en aille le plus loin possible. Nous nous sommes fait du mal mutuellement… mais, ce n'est pas pour ça que nous allons nous quitter.

Une ombre de panique se faufila en Harry en voyant les yeux de Blaise se voiler de larmes. Merde alors… qu'allait-il faire exactement s'il se mettait à pleurer? Prendre Drago dans ses bras était naturel. Prendre Blaise dans ses bras était… bizarre. Il n'avait jamais véritablement touché le monde autour de lui.

-Notre relation à moi et Drago est compliquée. Très compliquée, mais bordel! Nous nous aimons! Si l'amour ne suffit pas à nous faire nous supporter, alors je suis destiné à finir seul.

C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'il avait cru pendant toute sa vie, qu'il allait finir seul. Mais, maintenant… il croyait… il croyait en lui et en Drago. Et cette pensée était terrifiante et exaltante. Elle lui donnait envie de rire aux éclats et de se cacher dans un trou. Et il voulait tellement… tellement que Blaise comprenne ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment.

-Je dis parfois des trucs méchants et gratuits sur les blancs. Murmura le mulâtre.

-Ouais… contrôle-toi. Ou dis « Une certaine partie des blancs sont… ». Regarde, par exemple, quand je vois un asiatique, ma première réaction est de penser qu'il est chinois, ce qui n'est pas forcément vrai. Donc, lorsque je vois un asiatique, je me force à me rappeler qu'il n'est pas forcément chinois! Alors, quand tu vois un blanc… peut-être qu'il est raciste, mais ne l'assume pas, c'est tout.

Blaise passa rapidement sa main sur ses yeux, essuyant efficacement ses larmes qui semblaient sur le point de couler. Le mulâtre releva alors rapidement ses yeux dans sa direction.

-Je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas aller voir Ron dans cet état, je suis hideux.

-Non, tu es superbe. Tu as toujours été superbe.

-Ouais… le prochain blanc qui me dit « Tu es tellement beau _pour un noir_ » je lui donne un coup de poing.

-Et il le méritera amplement.

Harry ouvrit soudainement les bras, affichant un léger sourire.

-Maintenant, viens faire un câlin à ton ami caucasien.

-Tu es encore plus stupide que je ne l'avais jamais imaginé.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry enlaça un ami et il n'aurait jamais cru que la sensation serait aussi bizarre. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait déjà fait des câlins à Ron, et il n'était pas le genre de personnes à donner des câlins à ses petites-amies. Enlacer Drago était comme enlacer le feu. Parfois, ce feu pouvait être si brûlant qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait être consumé, parfois il avait l'impression qu'il se trouvait près d'un coin de feu. Il se fichait s'il avait l'air mièvre, mais bon! C'était la vie. Lorsqu'il relâcha finalement Blaise, celui-ci lui fit un léger sourire avant de poser sa main sur sa joue.

-Je ne savais pas que tu étais quelqu'un d'aussi gentil Harry.

-Je ne le savais pas non plus, alors nous venons de faire la découverte du siècle.

-Tu es mégalomane ou quoi?

-Juste vaguement.

Blaise hocha faiblement la tête avant de lui tourner le dos et de partir en courant. Harry ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'il était sur le point d'aller voir Ron et que tout allait s'arranger pour eux. Seigneur… il était entrain de devenir une midinette. Il allait bientôt écrire des poèmes sur l'amour et son pouvoir magique qui réussissait à vaincre tous les démons. Peut-être allait-il même se remettre à regarder « Sailor Moon ». Mon Dieu… se prenait-il pour une petite fille à présent? Il se sentait juste tellement bien… il ne s'était jamais senti de la sorte… hormis, peut-être lorsqu'il était plus jeune et que son frère se trouvait encore chez eux. Il avait connu le bonheur à une époque, pas vrai? Et maintenant… est-ce qu'il était entrain de connaître le bonheur à nouveau? Est-ce qu'une seule personne pouvait véritablement le changer complètement, ou bien était-ce lui qui avait changé tout seul? Sa main se posa sur son cœur et il eut un léger sourire. Avait-il vraiment changé pour de bon? Son cellulaire se mit soudainement à sonner et il y répondit rapidement.

-Allo.

-Harry, c'est moi.

Le corps du brun se figea aussitôt en reconnaissant la voix de son père. Au moment, où il était heureux… bien évidemment au moment où il était heureux. Son cœur se crispa dans sa poitrine et il faillit grimacer de douleur. Non! Il n'allait pas laisser ce bonheur lui échapper uniquement en entendant la voix de son père.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Demanda-t-il d'emblée.

-Juste… est-ce que tu fais quelque chose aujourd'hui?

Il avait eu l'intention de s'enfermer dans sa chambre avec Drago, mais il n'allait certainement pas dire ça à son père.

-Non, pourquoi?

-Parce que… je voudrais que nous allions dîner. Toi et moi.

-Non merci.

Sa bulle de bonheur ne le transformait pas en un saint qui voulait pardonner les péchés de la Terre entière et certainement pas ceux de son père. Il avait déjà décidé que son père ne faisait plus partie de sa vie. Et il allait garder les choses ainsi.

-D'accord… alors, laisse-moi le mettre comme ça. Tu viens dîner avec moi, ce soir ou bien tu ne peux pas sortir pendant deux semaines.

-Quoi! Tu vas me punir?

Son père ne l'avait pas puni depuis… non, il ne l'avait jamais puni. Comment aurait-il pu le punir Il n'avait jamais pris cinq secondes de sa vie pour voir s'il faisait des bêtises ou non.

-Oui.

-Espèce de…

-Je suis ton père, Harry. J'ai tous les droits.

-Très bien.

Et Harry lui raccrocha au nez, les poings serrés. Sa soirée venait de s'annoncer parfaitement misérable.

À suivre….


	59. Chapter 59

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Merci à tout ceux qui ont pris le temps de me reviewer, je vous promets de recommencer à répondre aux reviews le plus tôt possible!

**Chapitre 59**

_Pour que __demeure__ le __secret__. Nous __tairons __jusqu__'au __silence__._

Avant que Drago ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Harry s'empressa de lui prendre le bras, l'entrainant vers l'arrière de l'école. Il venait de voir la voiture de son père et avait décidé de lui dire un « Va te faire foutre » mental. Alors, il croyait vraiment qu'il pouvait débarquer dans sa vie, sans le moindre avertissement, et lui sortir la carte de la paternité pour lui faire faire tout ce qu'il désirait? Et bien… il n'avait qu'une seule chose à dire… et c'était un retentissant « Va te faire foutre! ». Il n'allait certainement pas laisser son père le dominer. Pas question. Il pouvait toujours aller mourir.

-Pourrais-tu m'expliquer ce que nous sommes entrain de faire? Demanda froidement son petit-ami.

-Nous jouons à cache-cache.

-Avec qui?

-Avec mon père.

-C'est quoi cette histoire?

Harry marmonna rapidement des explications tout en espérant que son père partirait rapidement afin qu'il puisse prendre sa voiture. Non, tout bien réfléchi, il abandonnait sa voiture. Il prit alors la main de Drago et l'obligea à marcher jusqu'à leur maison. Il savait que, dans les films, lui et son père étaient censés se réconcilier en se tombant dans les bras et en se disant combien ils s'aimaient. Cette seule pensée le remplissait d'horreur et d'effroi. Son père lui disant qu'il l'aimait… était aussi probable que de voir le Père-Noël. Non, en fait il avait une meilleure chance de voir le Père-Noël. Pas que cela ait la moindre importance. Il ne voulait pas parler à son père hormis pour des besoins urgents. Il ne voulait même pas parler à sa mère. D'ailleurs, celle-ci rendait les choses très faciles en s'enfermant nuit et jour dans sa chambre.

-Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Quoi? Tu n'aimes pas marcher sous la pluie?

-Pourquoi tu ne me demanderais pas plutôt si j'aime la pneumonie?

Harry eut un petit sourire tout en entourant de son bras la taille de Drago.

-Est-ce que tu m'aimes?

-Es-tu stupide?

-Je suis aussi gentil qu'une pneumonie alors…

-Arrête de dire des choses pareilles. Je t'aime.

Un petit sourire se forma sur les lèvres d'Harry alors que Drago le fixait avec agacement. Pourquoi irait-il manger avec son père, dans le silence le plus total d'ailleurs, lorsqu'il pouvait manger avec Drago, ou manger Drago? Le choix était assez facile à faire non?

-Qu'est-ce que ton père voulait?

-Il voulait que nous mangions ensemble.

-Et tu ne voulais pas.

-Non.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que j'ai beaucoup mieux à faire que de manger avec mon père.

Une étrange lueur s'alluma dans les yeux de Drago et Harry ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Peut-être que Drago aimait tellement sa famille qu'il était prêt à pardonner les pires abominations à ceux-ci… mais, lui ne voulait rien savoir. Il ne voulait pas avoir une relation avec son père. Il ne voulait pas lui pardonner. Il ne voulait pas discuter. En fait, il voulait simplement partir de cette foutue maison le plus vite possible, et il n'était pas du tout prêt à entendre un discours de Drago sur l'importance de la famille et etc.

-Le dernier qui arrive à la maison doit faire tout ce que le vainqueur veut.

-Quoi?

Avant que Drago ne puisse véritablement saisir de quoi il parlait, Harry se mit à courir come s'il avait le feu derrière lui. Il ne voulait pas que Drago lui parle de son père et de son attitude. Il savait qu'il était obligatoire de pardonner la famille, pour des raisons qu'il ignorait d'ailleurs, mais lui n'en avait pas l'intention. Son père n'avait pas le droit de débarquer dans sa vie sans sa permission. Il était parti lorsqu'il le voulait et maintenant il voulait revenir? Pour qui se prenait-il? Il n'avait pas le droit d'agir comme ça? Et c'était quoi cette connerie? « Je suis ton père, j'ai tous les droits ». Il avait envie de lui foutre un coup de poing uniquement parce qu'il avait dit ça. Il pénétra rapidement dans sa maison et lança un sourire arrogant en direction de Drago avant de lui prendre la main.

-Tu as triché! Siffla le blond.

-Tous les coups sont permis en amour et dans la guerre.

Il se mit alors à courir en direction de sa chambre tout en tenant la main du blond. Il ferma brusquement sa porte et plaqua son petit-ami contre celle-ci. Un minuscule sourire se forma alors sur les lèvres de Drago tandis que celui-ci le fixait avec amusement.

-Tu n'as pas gagné. Souffla Drago. Tu n'es qu'un tricheur.

-Peut-être… mais, tu vas aimer.

Il se mit alors à l'embrasser avec passion, ses mains se promenant violemment sur les vêtements mouillés de Drago. Il savait qu'il était censé avoir froid, mais il brûlait. Il plaqua alors Drago sur le lit, continuant à l'embrasser comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain.

-Harry… pourquoi est-ce que tu agis comme ça avec ton père? Demanda d'une voix tremblante le blond.

-Parce qu'il est un enfoiré. J'essaye de t'embrasser alors… pourrions-nous parler plus tard?

Il ne laissa pas la chance au blond de répondre et préféra se planter entre les cuisses entrouvertes de son petit-ami. Son père devait être parti de l'école en ce moment. Il devait être entrain de le chercher. Il allait chercher longtemps. Il ne penserait jamais qu'il retournerait sagement chez lui. Un petit sourire se forma sur ses lèvres alors qu'il dévorait le cou gracile de Drago. Il pouvait sentir le blond frissonner contre lui, et cela l'excitait tant qu'il avait l'impression que son corps allait exploser.

-Harry… est-ce qu'un jour tu vas m'expliquer l'histoire de ta famille?

Seigneur, il devait vraiment faire quelque chose de mal pour que Drago soit encore capable de former des phrases cohérentes.

-Est-ce que toi, tu vas m'expliquer l'histoire de ta famille?

-Quand tu veux.

-Ok, mais maintenant je ne veux pas… maintenant je veux _ça_.

Et il enserra doucement l'érection de Drago dans son pantalon. Le blond poussa un petit cri qu'Harry s'empressa d'étouffer avec sa bouche. Putain alors… il pouvait sentir son sexe durcir dans son pantalon et cela le rendait complètement fou. Il avait tellement envie de posséder Drago. Totalement. Il voulait plonger en lui, encore et encore. Mais, il savait qu'il n'était pas prêt et c'était tellement difficile. Son autre main se mit à masser avec passion les fesses de Drago alors que les jambes de son petit-ami s'étaient enroulées autour de sa taille.

-Je t'aime. Grogna Harry. C'est la seule chose qui compte. Pas nos familles. Pas notre passé.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'onduler des hanches, frottant efficacement son érection contre celle de Drago. C'était la seule chose qui comptait vraiment… l'unique chose qui avait la moindre importance.

-Oh bordel…

Harry se redressa brusquement en entendant une voix provenant de la porte de sa chambre. Sa bouche s'ouvrit pour se refermer pitoyablement alors que Drago devenait rouge pivoine. Oh non. Oh non, non, non, non. Ses mains se mirent à trembler alors qu'il essuyait vivement sa bouche.

-Papa. Murmura-t-il d'une voix bégayante.

-Ok…

Son père referma alors lentement la porte, le visage toujours pétrifié par le choc. Bordel de merde! Oh putain! Oh bordel! **Oh Merde**! Il remit rapidement ses vêtements en place, respirant avec difficulté. Il était convaincu qu'il était sur le point de faire une crise d'hyperventilation. Son père l'avait vu. Son père savait qu'il était homosexuel. Il allait lui dire de partir. Il allait le mettre dehors. Il allait lui dire qu'il était une abomination de la nature. Oh mon Dieu. Oh bordel. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer.

-Harry. Commença Drago.

-Je dois aller voir mon père.

S'il était encore son père en ce moment. Allait-il le déshériter lui aussi? Bien évidemment qu'il allait le déshériter. Il allait lui dire qu'il le haïssait. Qu'il ne voulait plus le voir. Qu'il n'était pas son fils. Et bien… lui aussi le haïssait! Lui aussi ne voulait pas le voir! Lui aussi le détestait de toutes les forces de son âme! Il n'était pas son père. Il n'avait jamais été son père! Il l'avait toujours ignoré! Il se foutait bien d'être mis dehors! Il pouvait aller se faire foutre! Il pénétra violemment dans la cuisine et vit que son père était assis, la tête entre les mains.

-Tu… Commença-t-il. Tu… **Tu n'avais pas le droit de rentrer dans ma chambre**!

Son père releva alors la tête dans sa direction, le fixant avec une légère grimace. Harry avait envie d'hurler… d'hurler encore et encore jusqu'à ce que sa voix disparaisse et qu'il puisse s'effondrer sous la fatigue.

-Harry…

-Pour qui tu te prends hein? Pour qui tu te prends? Tu penses que parce que tu es mon père, tu as tous les droits! Écoute-moi bien… je ne te dois pas obéissance uniquement parce que tu as réussi à éjaculer à l'intérieur de ma mère!

Son père devint blanc comme un drap et Harry sentit une colère sans nom s'emparer de lui. Il allait se débarrasser de lui, pas vrai? Il allait l'abandonner? Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, mais il était hors de question qu'il reste sans réagir! Il n'avait jamais voulu vivre dans cette foutue maison de toute façon! Il n'avait jamais demandé d'avoir une famille aussi merdique! Il aurait voulu avoir une famille comme Ron, mais non… Il avait été envoyé dans la famille Potter, contre son foutu gré! Et maintenant… il allait se débarrasser de lui? Aussi facilement que ça? Il allait lui hurler qu'il avait touché un garçon? Il n'allait pas essayer de le comprendre? Il ne voulait pas comprendre que ce que lui et Drago avaient était magnifique!

-J'ai le droit d'aimer qui je veux! J'ai le droit de toucher qui je veux! Et même si Drago est un garçon, je l'aime! Je l'aime plus que je n'ai jamais aimé qui que ce soit! Il était là pour moi quand toi tu ne te souvenais même pas de mon nom! N'essaye même pas de salir ce que nous avons! Si tu veux me mettre à la porte, **je m'en fous**!

Il tremblait. Merde alors! Il ne voulait pas trembler. Il voulait être fort, puissant! Il voulait montrer à son père qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui. Qu'il n'avait pas besoin de cette maison. Qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'être accepté. Et il n'en avait pas besoin! Jamais!

-Une minute! Hurla à son tour son père. Pourquoi je te mettrais à la porte? C'est quoi cette foutue histoire!

La bouche d'Harry s'ouvrit, sans qu'un mot ne puisse en sortir. C'était quoi cette histoire?

À suivre…


	60. Chapter 60

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Merci à tout ceux qui ont pris le temps de me reviewer, je vous promets de recommencer à répondre aux reviews le plus tôt possible!

**Chapitre 60**

_Qu'est-ce que la __vérité__ ? Il y a la tienne, la mienne et celle de __tous__ les __autres__. __Toute __vérité__ n'est que la __vérité__ de celui qui l'a __dite__. Il y a __autant__ de __vérité__ que d'__individus__._

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses que je vais te mettre dehors? C'est quoi cette foutue histoire? S'énerva son père.

Harry n'arrivait pas à ouvrir la bouche. En fait, il avait l'impression que son cerveau venait d'avoir un court-circuit. Comment son père osait-il lui demander la raison pour laquelle il croyait qu'il allait le mettre dehors? N'était-ce pas évident? Il avait mis son frère à la porte uniquement à cause de son orientation! Croyait-il donc qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu?

-Bien évidemment qu'il l'avait entendu? Il l'avait vu… il l'avait écouté… et il avait pleuré pendant des jours. Seigneur, la douleur… Ses mains se crispèrent à ses côtés alors qu'il montrait les dents.

-Tu as mis Tom à la porte! Cracha Harry.

Le visage de son père se ferma d'un coup, mais Harry eut le temps de voir une grimace de dégoût et de douleur se former sur son visage. Alors, son père acceptait son homosexualité, mais pas celle de Tom? Parce que Tom était plus important? Parce que lui n'était qu'un cas perdu de toute façon? Il allait vraiment commettre un meurtre.

-Je ne veux pas parler de ton frère. Siffla James. Son nom ne doit pas être mentionné dans cette maison.

-Ah bon? Hé bien je mentionne son foutu nom pour que je puisse enfin comprendre cette foutue histoire! Alors, lui tu le mets à la porte à cause de son orientation, mais moi, puisque je n'ai pas d'importance, tu t'en fiches! Tu n'en as jamais rien eu à faire de moi! Depuis que Tom est parti, tu t'en fous! Et maintenant, tu oses revenir dans ma vie et tu essayes d'agir comme un père? Mais, va te faire foutre! Comment oses-tu agir comme si tu étais mon père hein? **De quel droit**!

Sa voix était complètement hystérique. Seigneur, il avait besoin d'aide. Il ne pouvait pas empêcher sa bouche de bouger. Il ne pouvait qu'entendre ses lèvres crachées leur venin alors que son père le fixait comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Il ne voulait pas être mis dehors. Enfin, peut-être voulait-il être mis dehors. Il voulait être… Il voulait être important.

Son père haïssait Tom, mais la haine n'était pas le contraire de l'amour. L'indifférence était son contraire et il en avait marre… tellement marre que tout le monde soit indifférent à son existence. Il avait cru avoir changé, mais peut-être était-il toujours ce même garçon enragé et furieux contre le monde entier. Merde… il ne voulait plus être cette personne! Était-ce trop demandé? Ne pouvait-il pas être heureux? Ne pouvait-il pas…

-Tu n'as jamais été là pour moi! Je pouvais passer deux semaines sans te voir! Tu me laissais avec Maman! Tu me laissais avec elle, et elle ne me voyait même pas! Et j'ai dû la trouver couverte de sang! J'ai dû appeler l'ambulance parce que tu n'étais pas là! Comment oses-tu revenir dans ma vie comme ça! Qu'est-ce qui t'as donné le droit de revenir! **Qu'est-ce qui t'as donné le droit de partir!**

Il ne voulait pas voir le regard de son père couvert de larmes. Il ne voulait pas lutter contre ses propres pleurs. Il était hors de question qu'il éclate en sanglot. Pas pour cet homme. Plus jamais pour cet homme.

Il ne voulait plus passer des nuits couché dans son lit à se demander ce qu'il y avait de mal en lui. Il ne voulait plus se demander pourquoi ses parents ne l'aimaient pas; pourquoi il n'était pas là. Il ne voulait plus… Il ferma péniblement les yeux et essaya vainement de se calmer.

-Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas... Commença-t-il d'une voix éteinte. Alors, fiche-moi la paix.

La main de son père s'enroula fermement autour de son bras, l'empêchant efficacement de partir.

-Tu crois que je ne t'aime pas? Demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Mais, je t'aime.

-Menteur! Hurla Harry.

Déjà… déjà il avait perdu le calme pour lequel il s'était tant battu. Déjà il avait envie de casser quelque chose… de tout détruire autour de lui… Il ne voulait pas être comme ça. Il ne voulait plus jamais être comme ça.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il devait revenir dans sa vie? Il aimait Drago, il avait appris à aimer ses amis, mais pourquoi son père devait-il venir tout gâcher? Pourquoi devait-il lui mentir comme ça? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mériter cela.

-Je suis tellement désolé Harry. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là pour toi. Je suis désolé de t'avoir repoussé. J'étais un lâche. Je n'étais qu'un lâche…

-Je m'en fiche. Je veux que tu me laisses tranquille. Je ne veux pas entendre tes explications. Je ne veux rien savoir de toi!

La main de son père se durcit autour de son bras. Il n'allait pas le laisser partir. Combien de fois avait-il souhaité que son père ne le laisse jamais partir? Combien de fois avait-il voulu lui demander s'il allait l'abandonner? Combien de fois… mais, c'était trop tard. Il ne voulait plus rien savoir.

-J'ai été violé dans mon enfance. Déclara soudainement son père, le faisant sursauter.

Cette confession fut suffisante pour qu'il arrête de se débattre. De quoi est-ce qu'il…

-Par mon père. Poursuivit James. Toute mon enfance… il venait dans ma chambre, et ma mère ne faisait rien. Elle fermait les yeux et me laissait… elle me laissait…

Qu'était-il censé dire exactement? Il n'arrivait même plus à respirer. De quoi est-ce qu'il parlait? Pourquoi lui disait-il ça? Pourquoi le fixait-il avec des larmes dans les yeux? Son père avait été violé? Comment ça son père avait été violé?

Il ne pouvait pas l'imaginer. Il avait l'air si grand et si fort. Comment son père avait-il bien pu être violé? Son père avait été… Mon Dieu, il ne pouvait plus respirer. Il ne pouvait plus respirer.

-Ça m'a pris des années pour aller en thérapie, pour accepter ce qui m'était arrivé. Et c'est là que j'ai rencontré ta mère. Dans un groupe pour les victimes d'agression sexuelles. Elle aussi s'était faite violée, mais elle s'était par ses deux grands frères. Nous nous sommes trouvé Harry. Quelqu'un qui pouvait comprendre la douleur que nous ressentions… Est-ce que tu comprendre ce que ça fait?

Oui, il comprenait qu'est-ce que cela faisait de trouver quelqu'un qui comprenait vraiment… qui ne jugeait pas… qui était passé par les mêmes choses que lui… Il allait vomir. Il allait sincèrement vomir. Sa mère aussi? Ses deux parents? C'était quoi cette merde? Oh bordel! C'était quoi cette merde? Il avait envie de secouer la tête et de dire à son père de se la fermer. Il ne voulait pas entendre tout ça. Il ne voulait rien savoir. Il était trop tard. Il ne voulait pas savoir. Alors, pourquoi restait-il silencieux?

-Nous étions tellement heureux… et nous nous sommes mariés… et nous avons eu des bébés…

Un sanglot s'échappa de la bouche de son père, et Harry fut convaincu qu'il allait vraiment vomir. Très bientôt. Il ne voulait pas entendre ça. Il ne voulait pas savoir la suite.

-Et puis, Tom a touché ce garçon… Je ne sais pas jusqu'où il est allé. Juste un garçon… un petit garçon… un petit garçon… mon _fils_ a violé quelqu'un…

Des larmes se mirent alors à couler sur les joues d'Harry alors qu'il fermait péniblement les yeux. Non. Non. Non. Non. **Non**! Il ne voulait pas entendre la voix emplie de douleur de son père. Il ne voulait pas entendre ce qu'il avait à dire. Toute sa vie, il avait cru… toute sa vie… et maintenant… tout était mensonge? Pourquoi était-ce comme ça?

-Je n'aurais jamais imaginé… jamais… Je me suis toujours dit que si quelqu'un touchait à mes enfants… je le tuerais. Oh oui je le tuerais. Je me suis même demandé qu'est-ce que je ferais si je touchais à mes propres enfants. Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire si **je** devenais un violeur? Et je me suis dit que j'allais me tuer. J'allais me tuer avant de faire du mal à **mes bébés**. Mais, qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire quand c'est _mon bébé_ qui a violé quelqu'un? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire? Oh Seigneur… qu'est-ce que je dois faire?

Contre sa volonté, des sanglots amers sortirent de la bouche d'Harry au même rythme que ceux de son père.

-Ce n'était pas supposé arriver. J'étais censé être heureux. J'étais censé avoir réussi. Je devais être sorti de ce cauchemar. Je devais protéger mes bébés, pas protéger quelqu'un d'eux. Mon bébé a violé quelqu'un. Est-ce que c'est de ma faute? Est-ce que c'est mon sang? Est-ce que ça vient de moi?

Les mains de son père se posèrent alors sur ses joues, l'obligeant à ouvrir les yeux.

-Si tu savais combien nous t'aimons ta mère et moi. Nous t'aimons tellement fort. Mon bébé… Mon dernier bébé… Mais, j'étais tellement lâche. C'était trop pour moi. Je savais que j'étais censé être là pour toi, mais je n'arrête pas de me dire… que c'était peut-être de ma faute. Que peut-être que toi aussi tu allais… tu allais… je ne pouvais pas le supporter… je ne pouvais pas l'accepter. Et ta mère… Nous avons, elle et moi, fuit la réalité. Nous avons fuit nos responsabilités, et je m'en veux tellement Harry. Je suis désolé. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je me disais toujours que plus tard… plus tard je reviendrais… et quand j'ai vraiment voulu revenir, tu étais déjà tellement loin…

Harry courba alors le dos tout en continuant à sangloter. Il avait l'impression de porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules et que la douleur lui grignotait férocement le ventre, le forçant à se courber. Ce n'était pas possible. Ce n'était pas possible. Tom n'avait pas pu lui mentir comme ça. Son père et sa mère n'avaient pas pu se faire violer. Est-ce que cela voulait dire que Tom avait vraiment essayé de violer Drago? Non. Non. Non. Les bras de son père s'enroulèrent alors soudainement autour de lui, le ramenant contre son torse.

-Pardonne-moi. Je t'en pris, pardonne-moi. Supplia son père. Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé. Je t'aime. Pardonne-moi. Je ne voulais tout te dire comme ça. Tu ne mérites pas d'avoir à supporter ce fardeau.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir reçu un couteau dans le cœur. Était-ce vraiment la vérité? Il ne savait plus rien. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Et son père… son père, à qui il n'avait presque pas adressé la parole pendant dix ans, était entrain de l'enlacer. Et la douleur dans sa poitrine menaçait de lui faire perdre… de lui faire tout perdre… S'il s'agissait de la vérité… s'il s'agissait de la vérité… Il se laissa tomber à genoux et son père le suivit tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

-Mon bébé… mon bébé…

Il ne savait plus quoi penser.

À suivre…


	61. Chapter 61

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Merci à tout ceux qui ont pris le temps de me reviewer, je vous promets de recommencer à répondre aux reviews le plus tôt possible!

**Chapitre 61**

_Doutez__ que les __étoiles__ ne __soient__ de __flamme__. __Doutez__ que le __soleil__ n'__accomplisse__ son __tour__. __Doutez__ que la __vérité __soit __menteuse __infâme__. Mais, ne __doutez __jamais__ de mon __amour__._

Harry savait que dans un film, il y aurait eu des infusions de larmes et de cris. Il savait qu'il aurait dû poser des tas de questions sur le pourquoi et le comment. Peut-être même aurait-il dû aller voir sa mère et lui dire qu'il comprenait… qu'il acceptait. Mais, il ne savait même pas s'il acceptait vraiment… s'il comprenait vraiment. Il se sentait tellement vide. Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi vide? Son frère n'avait pas pu faire ça.

Pourquoi lui aurait-il menti? Pour le monter contre ses parents? Pourquoi faire? Il n'avait pas eu une relation saine avec eux depuis son départ. S'agissait-il d'un terrible malentendu? Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment… Une nausée violente s'abattit sur lui, et il fut obligé de s'arrêter en plein milieu de l'escalier. Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment agressé Drago?

Non, pourquoi lui mentir sur ça? Drago détestait vraiment son père. C'était Lucius Malfoy qui avait agressé Drago. Personne d'autre. Pas Tom. Était-il entouré par le viol? Comment pouvait-il avoir l'impression de suffoquer sous le poids de l'agression sexuelle alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais vécu?

Mais, cela faisait du sens non? Son père savait que Drago s'était fait agresser, alors il l'avait recueilli chez lui lorsqu'il n'avait nulle part où aller. Ce n'était pas étonnant du tout. Et si en plus Drago avait été agressé par son père… James ne devait que trop savoir ce que cela devait faire. Seigneur… son père… La nausée le frappa de nouveau, et il se demanda s'il pouvait affronter Drago. Mais, il devait savoir… il ne pouvait plus se permettre de ne pas savoir. Il pénétra alors dans sa chambre, et Drago s'empressa de lui prendre les mains, le regardant avec inquiétude.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Je ne pense pas que ton père en ait quelque chose à faire de notre relation. Tu n'as pas besoin de…

-Je suis désolé Drago… je dois te le demander.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Harry…

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec ton père?

Les yeux gris de Drago s'écarquillèrent, et il passa quelques secondes à le regarder sans véritablement le voir. Au bout d'un moment, il hocha lentement la tête et se laissa choir sur son lit, le teint visiblement pâle.

-Mon père m'a abandonné. Déclara-t-il d'emblée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

Seigneur, il allait se mettre à hurler. Non, pire… il allait se mettre à trembler. Il ne pouvait pas supporter cette situation. Bordel! Au moment où il avait fait la paix avec son passé… au moment où il avait accepté sa réalité… tout ne pouvait qu'être mensonge. Son frère n'était pas comme ça! Il n'avait pas le droit d'être comme ça! Pourquoi lui aurait-il menti? Pourquoi aurait-il agi comme s'il l'aimait? Était-ce un mensonge? Mais **pourquoi**?

-Quand il a appris… quand il a appris ce que _Tom_ m'a fait.

Il pouvait voir que Drago essayait d'avoir l'air fort… qu'il essayait de surmonter sa peur et son désespoir afin de lui expliquer… et il venait de détruire son monde en une phrase. _Ce que Tom avait fait_. Son frère était vraiment… il était vraiment…

-Il m'a dit de me taire. Il m'a dit d'oublier. Il a agi comme si _rien ne s'était passé_.

Il pouvait entendre la douleur dans la voix de Drago, mais il ne pouvait pas réagir. Son père avait dit vrai… Son frère était vraiment… Tom était vraiment… Il avait mal. Comment était-ce possible qu'il ait aussi mal? N'était-il pas habitué à être trahi? N'était-il pas habitué à souffrir le martyr? Comment avait-il pu oublier le goût de la trahison? Le goût de l'abandon? Tom lui avait menti. Tom avait agressé…. _Tom_ avait agressé _Drago_. Il enfouit alors sa tête entre ses mains, et essaya vainement de ne pas craquer.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Pourquoi est-ce que tu réagis comme ça? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ce qui m'ais arrivé si tu ne veux pas m'écouter?

Un sanglot rauque s'échappa de ses lèvres, arrêtant sèchement les paroles du blond. Tout n'était qu'illusion. Tout n'était que mensonge. Ses parents l'avaient abandonné… même si son père disait qu'il l'aimait, son amour pour lui n'avait pas été suffisant pour qu'il reste à ses côtés. Pendant des années, il avait dû supporter le silence et la solitude.

Il avait cru trouver quelqu'un qui l'aimait vraiment. Il avait cru avoir trouvé quelqu'un de bon… Mais, son frère n'était qu'un… Il n'était qu'un… Sa tête allait exploser. Pourquoi lui avait-il menti? Pourquoi avait-il agi comme ça? Qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour mériter ça?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry? Dis-moi qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Il ne pouvait pas arrêter de pleurer. Il ne pouvait pas avouer à Drago qu'il avait cru son frère. Il avait cru ses mensonges. Il avait cru que Drago était capable de laisser un homme innocent pourrir en prison. Quel genre d'immonde imbécile était-il? Il était un vrai con. Un vrai con. Son frère ne l'aimait pas. Pourquoi l'aimerait-il?

Il lui avait menti. Il l'avait trahi. Il avait essayé de violer l'homme qu'il aimait. Son père l'aimait, mais il l'avait abandonné. C'était tellement plus facile lorsqu'il croyait que son père ne l'aimait pas. Mais, à présent comment devait-il réagir?

Son père l'aimait, mais lui… lui ne pouvait pas lui pardonner aussi facilement. Il était encore en colère. Il était encore blessé par son ignorance et son indifférence. Il voulait l'aimer… il voulait lui pardonner… et il voulait continuer à le maudire. Ses sentiments étaient embrouillés… Et il s'étouffait dans ses propres sanglots. Drago le serrait contre lui, le suppliant de lui dire ce qu'il avait, pourquoi il réagissait de la sorte? Il ne pouvait pas lui avouer qu'il n'était qu'un imbécile… un crétin qui avait cru que son frère l'aimait, alors qu'il n'était qu'un menteur. Il ne pouvait plus respirer…

Il se dégagea brusquement de la poigne de Drago, et partit en courant hors de sa chambre. Il vit son père dans le salon et partit sans lui dire un seul mot. Il pouvait entendre Drago et son père courir derrière lui. Il s'en fichait. Il ne pouvait pas continuer de la sorte. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Il démarra brusquement sa voiture et entendit derrière lui les hurlements de Drago et de son père.

Il conduisit aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, les yeux embrouillés par les larmes. Mourir ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Sa vie était bien trop merdique de toute façon. Tout n'était que mensonge autour de lui. Est-ce que Drago lui avait menti aussi? Qu'est-ce qu'il en savait? Il ne savait plus rien. Tout le monde mentait. Tout le monde trahissait. Tout le monde…

Il se stationna brusquement devant la prison où Tom se trouvait et descendit aux pas de charge. Le gardien de sécurité haussa un sourcil en le voyant, mais se contenta de demander pour Tom. Harry pénétra brusquement dans la salle des visiteurs, et eut à peine le temps de voir le sourire bienveillant de son frère avant qu'il ne se jette sur lui en hurlant. Aussitôt ses poings atterrirent durement sur les joues de Tom.

-Pourquoi? Hurla-t-il. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as agressé Drago! Comment as-tu osé! Pourquoi m'as-tu menti! De quel droit! Réponds-moi!

Les policiers essayaient vainement de l'enlever de sur son frère, mais il savait que rien ne pouvait l'arrêter s'il le décidait. Toute sa rage était entrain de sortir de lui. Toute sa douleur. Comme avant. Il n'avait qu'à continuer à frapper… encore et encore jusqu'à ce que tout aille bien… enfin… Cette pensée le fit s'arrêter soudainement et il vit un sourire amusé apparaître sur le visage de son frère. Celui-ci le prit soudainement par le col, posant ses lèvres contre ses oreilles.

-Drago m'appartient. Son corps m'appartient. Siffla-t-il. Pourquoi je t'ai menti? Parce que je n'arrivais pas à le trouver. Je savais que James devait connaître sa cachette. J'avais besoin que quelqu'un l'espionne pour moi. Par contre, je n'aurais jamais deviné qu'il se trouvait dans notre maison. Quelle délicieuse ironie. Cela sera trop facile de le trouver. Et je vais le trouver, petit frère. Et je vais terminer ce que j'avais commencé. Cette fois-ci, il ne m'échappera pas… et il va payer pour ce qu'il m'a fait. Oh oui, il va payer…. Dès que je vais sortir d'ici… je vais aller le retrouver… et je vais finir ce que j'avais commencé cette nuit-là.

Les policiers réussirent finalement à les dégager. De toute façon, Harry n'avait plus de force. Tom voulait finir le travail? Il voulait… Il allait…

-Je ne te laisserais pas faire. Murmura Harry.

-Ah bon? Si tu dis à Drago ce que je viens de dire… il pourra venir témoigner contre moi, et convaincre le jury de ne pas réduire ma sentence. Mais, si tu lui dis… tu le perdras pour toujours. Toi et moi savons que tu ne peux pas être seul. _Petit frère_.

Harry se laissa porter vers l'extérieur, le visage tétanisé. S'il avouait à Drago le plan de Tom… cela voulait dire qu'il allait devoir admettre qu'il avait cru son frère… qu'il avait cru que Drago était un être si horrible qu'il était capable de laisser un homme innocent en prison. Il allait devoir admettre qu'il s'était rapproché de lui uniquement pour qu'il avoue son crime contre son frère. Il allait devoir admettre que leur histoire avait commencé sur un mensonge… que peut-être leur histoire _était_ un mensonge. Et Drago allait l'abandonner. Il s'assit devant le volant de sa voiture, le regard vide. Drago n'allait plus être là. Il allait perdre la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Il allait véritablement perdre Drago.

Le blond ne resterait jamais avec lui après qu'il lui ai avoué son crime. Pourquoi resterait-il avec lui de toute façon? Il se mit alors à conduire en direction de chez lui, ne voyant pas réellement ce qu'il faisait, se contentant d'être sous pilote automatique. Il se fichait de mourir. Vraiment. Sa vie était trop…. Tout était trop… Il avait envie de se mettre à hurler. Allait-il finir comme sa mère? Enfermer dans sa chambre, tentant continuellement de mettre fin à ses jours? Il pouvait la comprendre à présent. Lui aussi aurait tout donné pour s'enfermer dans un monde à lui, plutôt que d'affronter le monde extérieur. Se laisser droguer par les médicaments… dormir continuellement… laisser les années passées jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez vieux pour que la mort vienne le chercher…

Il se gara alors devant chez lui et ouvrit calmement la porte. Aussitôt, son père et Drago se jetèrent sur lui, visiblement fous d'inquiétude.

-Harry… je sais que tout cela est difficile, mais… Commença James.

-Papa… s'il te plait… Je dois parler avec Drago.

Un éclair de douleur traversa les yeux de son père avant qu'il n'hoche la tête et les laissent seuls dans le salon. Drago entoura aussitôt de ses mains son visage, et Harry eut envie de se mettre à sangloter de nouveau. Non… il n'allait pas se mettre à pleurer. Il méritait que Drago parte et l'abandonne. Il n'était qu'un idiot pour avoir cru que sa vie ne se terminerait pas de cette façon. Il passa alors ses bras autour de la taille délicate et l'embrassa passionnément. Drago répondit immédiatement au baiser, et Harry pouvait goûter l'inquiétude et la peur sur sa langue. Est-ce que Drago pouvait sentir ses sentiments, lui aussi? Il se détacha lentement, fixant Drago droit dans les yeux.

-Tu as le droit de me haïr après ce que je vais te dire.

À suivre…


	62. Chapter 62

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Merci à tout ceux qui ont pris le temps de me reviewer, je vous promets de recommencer à répondre aux reviews le plus tôt possible!

**Message de l'auteur** :

Certaines reviews m'obligent à poster ce message. Premièrement, je n'essais pas d'être méchante, et je ne suis pas en colère, mais ce que je vais dire doit être dit. Certaines personnes m'ont dit des commentaires sur Drago parce que celui-ci ne voulait plus parler à son père, car Lucius ne l'avait pas soutenu dans son agression.

Ils m'ont fait remarqué que Drago avait exagéré, et même qu'il avait faussement fait croire à Harry que Lucius lui avait fait beaucoup de mal alors que son père n'a fait que minimiser son agression.

De toute évidence, ces personnes n'ont jamais été abandonné par qui que ce soit et ne savent pas qu'est-ce que cela fait. Je ne peux donc pas leur en vouloir. Mais, imaginez-vous cinq secondes… toute votre vie, vous pensez que votre père est cette personne forte qui vous aime plus que tout, et soudainement lorsque vous souffrez, ce père vous envoie balader. Il ne veut rien savoir de votre malheur. Il fait comme si vous ne souffrez pas. Il ignore votre mal-être, vos pleurs et votre souffrance. Comment pensez-vous que vous vous sentez?

J'ai vécu la situation de Drago. J'ai été agressé sexuellement, et j'ai été ignoré par ma famille. Dire que Lucius n'a fait que minimiser est une insulte à la douleur de toutes les personnes qui ont vécu ce que j'ai vécu. Être ignoré alors que nous souffrons n'a absolument rien de plaisant. Ça emmène la haine et la colère. Ça emmène la tristesse et le désespoir.

Cet abandon a été aussi terrible que mon agression. Même plus dans un certain sens. Être abandonné par les personnes sur qui nous sommes censés compter est horrible. Nous dire que nous sommes seuls et que tout le monde se fiche de notre douleur… c'est horrible comme émotion. Cet abandon est une trahison. Personnellement, après que ma famille m'ais abandonné dans ce moment difficile, je ne voulais plus les voir. J'avais tellement de colère en moi, tellement de haine. Je ne pouvais pas supporter de les regarder.

Alors, non la réaction de Drago n'est pas exagérée. Lucius l'a trahi. Lucius était son père, et il n'était pas là pour lui. Il l'a envoyé balader alors qu'il avait besoin qu'il soit là, avec lui. Tom était un inconnu. Cet inconnu a profité de Drago, mais il n'avait pas réellement sa confiance. Lucius était son père, et il a eu une réaction que Drago n'aurait jamais imaginée possible.

Je me répète, mais je ne suis pas fâché contre les revieweurs qui m'ont dit ça. Je sais pertinemment que cela veut dire que vous n'avez jamais été abandonné par qui que ce soit. Il est facile de juger les gens lorsque nous ne savons pas ce qu'ils traversent. Seulement, je souhaite que vous vous demandiez si vous aviez été dans la situation de Drago, comment auriez-vous réagi?

**Chapitre 62**

_Je ne perdrais plus jamais quelque chose à cause de quelqu'un. Si je dois souffrir, ce sera de ma propre faute. _

Cela faisait cinq minutes qu'Harry attendait en silence, regardant Drago qui s'était caché le visage entre ses mains. Merde, merde, merde et **merde**! Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il ne savait plus quoi dire. Il n'avait pas le droit d'obliger à Drago à lui pardonner. Il n'avait pas le droit de se jeter à genoux et de le supplier de ne pas lui en vouloir. Il n'avait pas le droit d'être égoïste et d'obliger Drago à penser à lui. Surtout après une telle révélation. Il ravala difficilement sa salive et ignora du mieux qu'il put la peur et la rage qui tournoyait à l'intérieur de lui. Il voulait tuer Tom. Il voulait supplier Drago de lui pardonner. Il ignorait quoi dire à ses parents. Il ignorait comment réagir à tout ce qui arrivait autour de lui. Trop vite, trop horrible, trop…. Juste trop. Comment sa vie ne pouvait-elle être qu'un mensonge? Était-il un imbécile pour avoir cru son frère? Son grand frère. Ce pédophile… Il n'avait été qu'un idiot qui ne voyait rien, qui ne comprenait rien. Était-il censé soudainement haïr Tom et aimer ses parents? Il ne savait même pas comment faire. Comment oublier la manière dont ses parents s'étaient comporté avec lui? Comment oublier que son frère avait été, pendant un instant, la seule personne sur qui il pouvait compter? Mensonge… tout n'était que mensonge. Et Drago? Qu'allait-il faire exactement? Allait-il se battre contre Tom et l'obliger à rester en prison? Et si Tom sortait… allait-il vraiment essayer de… finir le travail? Une nausée soudaine le traversa, et il s'obligea à rester droit et non à se laisser pitoyablement tomber sur le canapé.

-Putain d'enculé de merde! Hurla soudainement Drago, le faisant violemment sursauter.

Il s'attendait à ce que le blond se jette sur lui et commence à lui donner des coups de poing. Il l'aurait accepté. Il le méritait amplement de toute évidence. Il resta la bouche ouverte en voyant Drago soulever la petite table qui se trouvait au milieu du salon et la balancer contre le mur. Les poings du blond étaient crispés sous la colère et son visage était déformé en une grimace de pure colère.

-Qu'il aille se faire foutre! Qu'il aille en enfer! Je le déteste! Je le déteste!

Est-ce qu'il était censé le laisser détruire le salon? Il n'avait jamais vu Drago dans une telle crise Il resta parfaitement silencieux, regardant Drago tout détruire autour de lui.

()

Drago savait qu'il avait déjà ressenti de la haine auparavant. Seigneur! Il avait passé plus de 4 ans à haïr tout ce qui bougeait. Il détestait sa maison. Il détestait son père. Parfois, il détestait même sa mère. Il détestait sa vie. Il détestait Tom. Oh oui, comme il détestait Tom. Il pouvait voir son visage se dessiner devant lui, il pouvait entendre chaque mot qu'il respirait contre son oreille. Il pouvait sentir ses mains contre son corps. Oh oui… il le détestait. Cette haine avait failli le dévorer. Elle avait failli l'étrangler et lui enlever la vie. Peut-être même ce serait-il enlevé la vie s'il avait continué ainsi? Les antidépresseurs n'aidaient pas. Ils n'étaient qu'une solution temporaire qui le rendait plus légume qu'humain. Il s'en était débarrassé le plus tôt possible. Il se fichait éperdument de ce que son psychiatre lui disait. Il savait que celui-ci se fichait bien de lui. Il ne voulait que trouver une solution facile à son problème. Un môme qui s'était fait agresser sexuellement. Un enfant parmi tant d'autres. Une agression… deux agressions… des agresseurs partout. Dès qu'il voyait un enfant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander. Est-ce que lui aussi souffrait? Est-ce que lui aussi avait senti les mains d'un autre homme sur lui? Est-ce que lui aussi faisait des cauchemars la nuit en se demandant qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui?

Pleurer, pleurer, pleurer. Haïr, haïr, haïr. Voilà en quoi consistait sa vie. Il voulait pardonner. Il voulait détester. Il voulait être heureux. Il voulait rester malheureux. Le malheur l'aidait à garder les idées claires. Le malheur lui permettait de comprendre combien l'humain était laid et répugnant. Combien l'humain, d'un simple regard, pouvait tout détruire autour de lui. Oh oui… comme il le détestait. Il le détestait d'avoir décidé de détruire sa vie d'un simple claque de doigt. Il le détestait de l'avoir choisi lui, alors qu'il ne lui avait rien fait.

Il le détestait pour les mains invisibles qu'il sentait chaque jour sur son corps. Il le détestait pour la douleur et les pleurs. Il le détestait parce qu'il n'avait pas seulement pris son innocence, mais toute sa vie. Il lui avait pris son père. Son père à qui il avait voulu parler. Son père à qui il avait peur de dire la vérité parce que, Seigneur, il était son père! Son père l'aimait. Son père irait tuer Tom! Son père détruirait tout sur son passage parce qu'il l'aimait tant. Quel tas de connerie.

_-N'en parle plus_.

Voici la seule phrase que son père lui avait dite. La seule et unique chose qu'il lui avait dite. Où étaient la colère et l'indignation? Où était la furie? Où était son père protecteur? Où était-il? Avait-il même déjà existé? Alors, oui Tom avait tout détruit autour de lui. D'un simple claquement de doigt. Tout cela pour un simple désir. Un désir de dominer? Un désir de destruction? Il n'en savait absolument rien. Et voulait-il vraiment le savoir? Mais, maintenant… il était censé aller mieux, bon sang! Il était censé avoir fait des progrès! Il était censé être heureux!

Il prit brusquement un cadre de photo et l'écrasa contre le mur. Il était censé avoir survécu. Il était censé garder le sourire. Pourquoi tout devait revenir à Tom? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas le laisser tranquille? Il voulait respirer! Il voulait être heureux! Il voulait… Il avait le droit de vouloir! Il avait le droit de ne plus penser à lui! Et, il voulait revenir? Il voulait revenir finir ce qu'il avait commencé!

Qu'il revienne alors! Oh oui, qu'il revienne. Qu'il revienne pour qu'il puisse prendre un couteau et qu'il lui arrache enfin le cœur comme il l'avait tant de fois souhaité! La peur? Oh, pour le moment il n'avait pas peur. Il était si furieux qu'il en voyait presque rouge. Qu'il aille se faire foutre! Qu'il aille crever en Enfer! Et il allait lui donner un ticket direct pour y aller!

_-Drago… qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse? _

Il avait envie de crier « Mais je n'en sais rien Maman! Pourquoi est-ce que tu me laisses choisir! ». Il n'en pouvait plus de voir sa mère tâtonner, ayant peur à chaque fois qu'il explose comme une cocotte minute. Il en avait marre qu'elle le regarde comme s'il allait devenir fou dans les prochaines secondes. Il avait envie de lui hurler « Tu ne vois pas que j'essais! Tu ne vois pas que je ne peux pas t'aider, toi! Je ne peux même pas m'aider, **moi-même**! ». S'il se mutilait, elle le regardait avec cet air de désespoir et de peur qui lui donnait envie de vomir. S'il se refermait sur lui-même, elle le regardait avec désespoir et peur. S'il hurlait, elle le regardait avec désespoir et peur. En gros, il ne faisait jamais rien de bien. Rien ne pouvait être fait. Rien ne pouvait la rendre heureuse. Il n'était jamais assez. Il détruisait la lumière à l'intérieur d'elle. Il la détruisait. Non, Tom détruisait tout. Tom avait tout détruit. Tom avait tout détruit et pourquoi? Pourquoi avait-il fait ça? Pour une simple minute de plaisir? Juste pour une simple nuit? Juste pour un instant?

_-Pardonne-moi Drago… Je ne sais plus quoi faire… _

Et lui alors? Est-ce qu'il savait quoi faire? Est-ce qu'il était censé avoir la solution? Mais, il n'avait aucune solution, bordel! Il n'avait rien à dire, rien à faire! Il l'avait détruit. Il avait tout détruit. Drago pouvait sentir que ses mains étaient en sang, mais il s'en fichait, oh comme il s'en fichait. Cela faisait près d'un an qu'il n'avait pas eu une crise aussi violente. Sa gorge lui faisait mal. Il hurlait trop fort. Il détestait trop fort. La haine chantait autour de lui. Elle cachait tous les autres sons.

_-C'est fini maintenant, pas besoin d'en faire toute une histoire. Il ne t'a pas violé. _

Il ne l'avait pas violé. Et tout était censé être beau et magnifique à présent? Il n'avait pas enfouit sa queue en lui et tout était beau? Il lui avait fait réaliser que la vie était laide et répugnante, mais non… il ne l'avait pas violé. C'était la seule bonne chose, pas vrai? Et il voulait enlever la seule consolation de ses parents? Il voulait revenir et le réduire à l'état d'animal? Il éclata d'un rire tonitruant qui n'avait absolument rien de joyeux. Il sentit soudainement des bras puissants s'enrouler autour de lui, l'empêchant de continuer à briser tout ce qui était à sa portée.

-Drago. Calme-toi. S'il te plait. Calme-toi. Je t'en supplie. Arrête.

Non! Il ne voulait pas arrêter! Pourquoi faire de toute façon? Tom allait tout venir détruire. Il ne voulait pas le laisser tranquille. Il était toujours dans sa tête. Dans un coin de sa tête. Il était une partie de lui. Une partie pourrie. Une partie dont il ne pouvait pas se débarrasser. Des mains se posèrent sur ses joues, l'obligeant à fixer un regard émeraude. Harry… Harry… Harry… Son rire se coinça dans sa gorge et il sentit son cœur se briser.

-Il m'a fait mal… Gémit-il pitoyablement.

Seigneur! La ferme! La ferme! La ferme! Ce n'était pas sa voix! C'était la voix de quelqu'un d'autre! D'un enfant pathétique et sans défense! Il n'était plus sans défense. Il allait le tuer! Il allait laisser la haine le détruire et tout emporter autour de lui.

-Il m'a fait mal. Ne le laisse pas me faire du mal. Ne le laisse pas revenir. Ne le laisse pas…

Ce n'était pas ses larmes. Ce n'était pas ses pleurs. Ce n'était pas ses cris. Il avait dépassé ça. Il n'était plus cette personne. Il refusait d'être cette personne. Plus jamais. Plus jamais. Il allait le tuer. Il allait le détruire. Il n'allait pas se mettre à pleurer. Il n'allait pas accepter cette souffrance. Il l'avait déjà porté pendant trop d'années.

-Ne le… Ne le…

Et il éclata brusquement en sanglot.

**_Sauvez-moi quelqu'un… _**

À suivre…


	63. Chapter 63

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Merci à tout ceux qui ont pris le temps de me reviewer, je vous promets de recommencer à répondre aux reviews le plus tôt possible!

**Message de l'auteur** : Je n'ai jamais été autant touchée de ma vie. Je suis honorée d'avoir lu les histoires que les revieweurs m'ont écrit. Votre douleur me touche plus que vous ne pourriez l'imaginer. Savoir que je ne suis pas la seule dans ce monde à ressentir cette haine, cette solitude, cette tristesse… cela me remplit de joie. Je ne suis pas heureuse de votre souffrance, mais je suis heureuse de savoir que malgré cette souffrance, **nous sommes toujours là**. Nous avons **survécu**. Il y a quelques années, j'étais convaincue que j'allais mourir, que ma vie était terminée. Mais, non… la vie continue. D'accord, elle ne sera plus jamais ce qu'elle était auparavant. J'ai perdu, pour toujours, ma naïveté et mon innocence. Jamais je ne pardonnerais complètement à ma famille ce qu'elle m'a fait. Je ne le peux pas. Mais, j'ai appris à vivre avec. À ne pas laisser cette haine me contrôler et gouverner ma vie. Si ma fic a réussi à faire qu'une seule autre personne sache qu'elle n'est pas la seule dans cet univers à avoir peur, à haïr, à être seul… j'en suis tellement reconnaissante.

Je vous aime tous, sérieusement. Vos déclarations m'ont touché au-delà des mots. Ne pensez jamais que d'entendre vos histoires, votre peine, me dérangent. N'oubliez pas jamais une chose. **Nous avons survécu**.

**Chapitre 63**

_Si c'__était__ à __refaire__, __recommenceriez__-vous ? __dit__ la __chanson__ ; __jamais__ on ne __recommencerait__, à __moins__ d'__être __gâteux__ ou d'__ignorer__ le __goût__ de l'__expérience__._

Drago pouvait vaguement entendre la voix de James dans sa tête. Elle lui disait d'ouvrir la bouche, de prendre la pilule, de simplement ouvrir la bouche et tout irait bien. Son regard se posa sur la petite pilule blanche qui se trouvait au creux de la main de James et il faillit se mettre à vomir. Encore elle. Toujours elle. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était, de nouveau, réduit à ça. Esclave d'une pilule afin de contrôler sa douleur. Non, afin de masquer sa douleur, de faire comme si elle n'existait pas. Le mettre dans un cocon jusqu'au moment où il pourrait en parler sans exploser, sans tout détruire autour de lui. Il prit d'une main tremblante la pilule et l'avala d'un coup sec. Bientôt, il ne sentirait plus aucune douleur. Bientôt, le souvenir de Tom disparaitrait. Tom… encore Tom… toujours Tom… À jamais dans sa tête, dans son cœur, dans son âme. Il savait que sa psychologue lui avait dit que Tom était une partie de lui. Que ce qu'il lui avait fait resterait à jamais graver dans sa chaire. Il l'avait compris alors… Il l'avait compris intellectuellement, mais dans son cœur… il n'avait jamais accepté cette réalité. Il ne pouvait pas être pour toujours en lui. Ce n'était pas possible. Ce n'était pas juste. Il était censé partir. Il était censé devenir un mauvais rêve, devenir un souvenir. Il n'était pas censé avoir le moindre pouvoir sur lui. Plus maintenant. Il avait changé. Il avait survécu. Il était censé avoir survécu. Il ne pouvait pas recommencer… pas encore…

Retourner en thérapie… lui qui avait cru que c'était terminé pour de bon, qu'il n'aurait plus à voir le visage de sa psychologue. Il croyait que tout était enfin fini, qu'il ne terminerait pas sa vie comme ces autres victimes d'agression sexuelle. Qu'à 50 ans, il ne serait pas encore dominé par ça. Toute sa vie dominée par cet instant. Un instant dans sa vie. Une seule nuit… toute sa vie serait dominée par une seule maudite nuit. Une nuit qu'il l'avait touché sans son consentement. Une nuit où il lui avait fait confiance. Une nuit où il l'avait invité à la maison, avec un grand sourire en plus.

Il s'agissait de Tom! Il s'agissait de son grand frère Tom! Il était gentil! Il avait toujours été gentil avec lui. Il lui disait qu'il était beau, lui faisait des chatouilles, lui souriait tendrement, puis il était venu dans sa chambre. Il était venu dans sa chambre… Il était venu dans sa… dans sa chambre… et ses mains partout sur son corps… des mains qui n'étaient pas censées être là. Un mauvais rêve. Un simple mauvais rêve. Ce n'était pas la réalité. Il n'avait pas ouvert les yeux au début. Un mauvais rêve… un simple mauvais rêve… Il ne devait pas ouvrir les yeux. Mais, il avait dû les ouvrir quand ces mains invisibles avant commencer à devenir trop insistantes, quand elles lui pétrissaient trop sauvagement la peau, il avait dû ouvrir les yeux et affronter l'horreur.

Un haut le cœur brutal lui souleva la poitrine, et il se laissa tomber contre Harry. Il n'avait plus la force d'être en colère. De toute façon, la pilule lui coupait toutes ses forces. La pilule enlevait toutes les émotions négatives, positives, violentes, joyeuses… elle ne laissait que le vide… le vide intérieure. Cette impression d'incompétence. Il n'allait pas assez bien pour se suffire à lui-même. Il avait besoin de l'aide d'une petite pilule blanche pour le rendre insensible à toute douleur. Parce que sa douleur était trop énorme. Parce que son nom n'était plus « Drago Malfoy », mais bien « Victime d'agression sexuelle ». Il n'était plus une identité, il n'était plus qu'un titre…

Le plus drôle là-dedans… oh oui, le plus drôle était que ces personnes qui le regardaient en tant que « Victime d'agression sexuelle » ne savaient même pas ce que c'était. Il n'avait qu'à regarder ces stupides films de merde qui montraient une vision si ridicule de la personne violée. Elle hurlait… elle criait… elle faisait des crises devant tout le monde… devenait complètement folle… refusait d'être touchée. Seigneur! Tout le monde autour d'elle pouvait deviner que quelque chose d'horrible lui était arrivé. Mais, quelle pure connerie. Était-ce si facile de voir qu'une personne avait été agressée? Sérieusement. Il pensait aider en montrant cette imbécilité?

« Appelez à l'aide »

« Nous sommes là »

Oui, oui. Bla, Bla. Pure imbécilité d'un monde qui ignorait complètement de quoi il s'agissait. La douleur n'était pas aussi évidente. Elle était une sournoise petite garce qui se faufilait comme un cancer. Qui hurlait en public lorsqu'il avait vraiment mal? Qui pleurait en plein milieu de la classe et commençait presque à se mutiler devant ses professeurs? **Personne**! C'était dans l'intimité que la douleur se déchargeait. C'était dans l'intimité qu'il hurlait, détruisait, pleurait.

Oh, et après que la personne agressée soit devenue complètement folle, se droguant, couchant à droite à gauche, ou hurlant au meurtre dès que quelqu'un l'effleurait, que se passait-il? Il le disait aux membres de sa famille. Bien évidemment, les membres de sa famille s'empressaient de l'enlacer en lui promettant monts et merveilles. Tout ce qui restait à la pauvre victime était d'affronter son agresseur. Puis, HAPPY ENDING!

Drago éclata soudainement de rire, et il sentit Harry le soulever de terre, l'entrainant Dieu seul savait où. Bien évidemment que la famille réagissait bien. Il s'agissait de la famille. La télévision n'oserait jamais montrer que la famille était de la merde à l'état pure. La famille? Qu'est-ce qu'était la famille? Ah oui… un groupe de personnes ayant le malheur d'avoir une partie de l'ADN en commun. C'était tout. La famille n'était pas une entité infaillible, bonne et douce. Non, la famille pouvait très abandonner l'un des leur dès que cela dérangeait leur vie.

La télévision croyait vraiment que le seul ennemi de la victime d'agression sexuelle était l'agresseur? Il mourrait de rire! Mon Dieu! Il mourrait de rire! La réaction de la famille était la chose la plus effrayante dans tout cela!

Ceux qui disaient que la victime mentait. Ceux qui disaient que la victime l'avait bien cherché. Ceux qui faisaient comme s'ils n'avaient pas entendu. Ceux qui faisaient comme si un simple tapotement dans le dos était suffisant. Ceux qui essayaient d'aider, mais qui abandonnaient si vite… tellement vite… Ceux qui voulaient aider si fort, mais qui refusaient de laisser la victime respirer. Ceux qui fixaient la victime comme si sa destinée était de finir dans un hôpital psychiatrique.

Peut-être allait-il vraiment finir dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Peut-être allait-il finir comme Lily Potter! Peut-être allait-il prendre pilule sur pilule, s'enfermant dans sa chambre en pleurant sur son destin maudit. Son foutu destin qui refusait de le laisser tranquille. Son destin qui l'obligeait à recommencer encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il en aille marre et prenne un couteau pour en finir une bonne fois pour toute.

Il sentit que quelqu'un le couchait sur quelque chose de doux. Un lit de toute évidence. Et cette personne le couvrait d'un drap pour qu'il n'aille pas froid. Comme c'était inutile. Il n'avait pas froid. Il n'avait pas faim. Il ne ressentait plus rien. Oui… il comprenait parfaitement Lily Potter. Pourquoi ne pas devenir comme elle? Elle le souffrait plus après tout. Elle était toujours entourée dans un nuage de drogue. Elle ne pensait plus à Tom, elle au moins. Elle n'avait plus à se souvenir qui il était et ce qu'il avait fait.

Qu'avait-il fait déjà? Il lui donnait envie de vomir, voilà ce qu'il avait fait…

-Je vais appeler son père. Souffla soudainement une voix, près de lui.

Son père? Pourquoi appeler son père? Qui était son père? Ah oui… ce type qui ne voulait pas bouleverser sa petite vie tranquille. Pourquoi la bouleverserait-il d'ailleurs? Drago avait été stupide de croire qu'il comptait à ce point pour lui. Qu'il lui devait quelque chose. Pourquoi Lucius Malfoy sortirait-il de sa zone de confort pour lui? Qui était-il exactement? Pourquoi était-il en colère? De quel droit se mettait-il en colère? Croyait-il qu'il était si important? Pour qui se prenait-il donc?

Crétin… crétin… crétin… Il n'était pas important, il était même insignifiant. Oh oui, comme il devait être insignifiant pour que son père refuse de lui accorder la moindre attention… préférant l'envoyer balader plutôt que de le réconforter. Et Tom… oh oui comme il devait être insignifiant pour avoir été réduit à l'état d'objet sexuel. Ses sentiments n'avaient pas la moindre importance pour qui que ce soit. Il était vraiment pathétique. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ressortait les mêmes vieilles rengaines.

N'était-il pas censé se dire qu'il était important? Que des personnes l'aimaient? Il n'avait pas mérité ce que Tom lui avait fait, son père aurait dû être là pour lui. Oui, oui. Etc. etc. Il était mort de fatigue. Peut-être même était-il déjà mort? Non, il n'était pas mort. Il était drogué au-delà des mots, mais il n'était pas mort. Pas encore. Il n'avait pas le droit de mourir tant que Tom n'aurait pas fini le travail. Ça y est. Il riait encore. Ha, ha, ha. Finir le travail. Finir son viol. Une bonne fois pour toute. Ensuite… il ne serait plus qu'une poupée gonflable, pas vrai? Qu'est-ce que son père lui dirait après ça?

« Ce n'était qu'une fois, pas besoin d'en faire toute une histoire. »

Qu'est-ce que ses tantes, ses oncles et ses cousins lui diraient? Ils ne lui avaient rien dit la première fois… après tout, il n'avait été qu'agressé sexuellement. Peut-être daigneraient-ils lui accorder une seconde d'attention cette fois-ci. Ou peut-être pas.

Qu'est-ce que sa mère dirait? Elle le regarderait certainement avec désespoir… elle le regarderait avec cette tristesse étouffante qui lui hurlait d'arrêter d'agir comme ça. D'arrêter de penser comme il pensait. Il sentirait encore cette pression d'aller mieux. De sourire. De ne pas pleurer. De ne pas hurler. Parce que cela la rendait si triste… si malheureuse… Il était tellement fatigué.

-Je t'aime Drago. S'il te plait ne l'oublie pas.

À suivre…

Bon, normalement je ne partage pas mes poèmes parce que c'est vraiment quelque chose de personnel, mais avec toutes les confessions que j'ai eu… j'ai envie de partager pour une des rares fois de ma vie.

**Espoir**

L'espoir

Ce mot qui apparait si souvent

Dans les chansons

Dans les histoires

Dans les contes de fées

Même dans les rancœurs et les chagrins

L'espoir

Notion abstraite

Qui ne semble rien vouloir dire

Définition étrange

Promettant de nouveaux horizons

En échange de quoi?

De son âme?

De sa haine?

De sa vengeance?

De sa solitude?

L'espoir

De quoi?

De qui?

D'un jour nouveau?

D'un nouveau toi?

D'un nouveau moi?

D'un nouveau nous?

L'espoir

Des gens meurent pour ce concept

Que je n'arrive pas à saisir

Que je n'arrive pas à accepter

Que je n'arrive pas à oublier

L'espoir

Ce mot qui roule comme du vin sur la langue

Qui promets monts et merveilles

Et qui ne veut rien dire à mes oreilles

L'espoir

Et pourtant, je rêve de lui

Priant avec désespoir

Les bras ouverts en signe de croix

L'espoir

Comme le goût du péché interdit

Comme un rêve trop beau pour être atteint

Comme la joie, la haine, le renouveau et le pardon

Tous réunis en même temps

Espoir fou?

Espoir modeste?

Espoir doux?

Espoir sauvage?

Je ne comprends pas

Je ne veux pas comprendre

Je veux que l'espoir m'embrasse

M'embrase

Me brûle

Me consume

Je t'en prie

Ne m'abandonne pas

Même si je me trouve

Au plus profond de la noirceur

Au plus profond de la douleur

L'espoir

Même si je ne te comprends pas

Même si je ne crois pas en toi

Ne m'abandonne pas


	64. Chapter 64

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de reviewer! J'apprécie vraiment votre patience et je vous promets que **la semaine prochaine je vais recommencer à répondre aux reviews** puisque l'un de mes emplois se termine lundi prochain (se met à danser comme une folle). Je vous aime tous!

**Chapitre 64**

_La __vérité__ est comme le __soleil__. Elle __fait __tout__voir__ et ne se __laisse__ pas __regarder__._

Drago s'était enfin endormi. Harry poussa un long soupir de lassitude avant d'enfouir sa tête entre ses mains. Il n'avait jamais vu le blond dans cet état. Non, il n'avait jamais vu un être humain dans cet état. Il pouvait voir tellement de souffrance dans les yeux de son petit-ami. Est-ce qu'il allait pouvoir s'en sortir? Est-ce qu'il allait pouvoir surmonter tout ça? Seigneur, il espérait qu'oui. Comment Narcissa Malfoy avait-elle fait pour le voir souffrir pendant des années? Cela ne faisait même pas une journée, et il n'en pouvait déjà plus. Personne n'aurait dû souffrir autant. Il avait cru que Drago serait en colère, peut-être triste, mais pas dans cet état. Il avait besoin d'air. Il sortit rapidement de sa chambre, fermant doucement la porte de celle-ci. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la porte de la chambre de sa mère, et il la regarda sans vraiment la voir. Est-ce que sa mère avait entendu ce qu'il se passait? Est-ce qu'elle aussi avait fait des crises comme Drago? Il y avait trop de souffrance dans cette maison. Peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'il désirait s'enfuir à ce point. Il se dirigea alors vers la cuisine et se servit un verre d'eau qu'il avala d'un coup. Il avait la tête en feu. Jamais, il ne s'était senti de cette façon. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne se demandait si _lui_ allait survivre, mais si _Drago_ allait pouvoir survivre. Il pouvait encore voir ses yeux… il pouvait entendre ses cris… sentir ses tremblements contre lui… sa douleur était trop vive. Personne n'aurait dû souffrir ainsi. Personne.

-Harry…

-Est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir? Demanda d'emblée le brun, ne jetant même pas un regard en direction de son père.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée.

Bordel! Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait entendre! Il voulait que son père lui dise que tout allait bien se passer, que Drago allait s'en sortir, que Tom allait rester en prison, que tout allait redevenir comme avant. Il ne voulait plus jamais entendre Drago crier comme ça. C'était si difficile à regarder… comment Narcissa avait-elle fait pour regarder autant de souffrance, jour après jour? Année après année.

-Pourquoi es-tu allé voir Tom, Harry?

-Je ne sais pas. J'avais besoin de réponse.

-Et tu ne pouvais pas venir me les demander.

Harry aurait bien voulu s'énerver, mais la voix de son père n'était pas accusatrice, elle était triste… si triste. Il ne pouvait pas supporter plus de tristesse. Il avait déjà vu trop de douleur en une seule journée. Seigneur! Lui aussi souffrait! Mais, il n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder sur sa propre souffrance, pas quand Drago était dans cet état. Il ne pouvait pas prendre sur ses épaules la tristesse de son père. Non, il ne le pouvait pas.

-Non, je ne le pouvais pas.

-Je suis désolé, Harry.

Il ne voulait pas entendre sa voix. Il ne voulait pas entendre ses excuses. L'impuissance le rendait furieux. Et il était si impuissant, en ce moment. Plus impuissant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Tom s'était servi de lui. Tom avait fait du mal à Drago. Drago n'était plus lui-même, il ignorait même si le blond redeviendrait lui-même un jour. Il avait survécu à l'agression de Tom, il s'était reconstruit, mais pourrait-il se reconstruire à nouveau? Sa mère s'était reconstruite auparavant, mais elle avait été détruite à nouveau, et elle n'avait plus essayé de se reconstruire. Était-ce qui allait arriver à son petit-ami? La main de son père se posa alors sur son épaule, et il se dégagea sèchement. Il vit un éclair douloureux traverser les yeux de son père, et il ne put que grimacer.

-Écoute Papa, je comprends pourquoi tu m'as abandonné, ok? Je comprends vraiment.

-Alors, pourquoi…

-Ce n'est pas parce que je comprends que je peux te pardonner.

Harry détourna alors violemment les yeux, ne souhaitant pas voir la souffrance de son père. Il ne désirait pas le faire souffrir. Il ne désirait pas lui infliger encore plus de douleur, mais il n'allait pas mentir, Seigneur! Comment pouvait-il lui pardonner aussi facilement? Il était triste du passé de son père. Il était triste qu'il ait dû souffrir à ce point, mais est-ce que cela effaçait sa souffrance?

-Tu ne venais jamais à mes spectacles.

-Harry.

-Tu ne passais pas de temps avec moi, tu me disais à peine « bonjour ». Tu ne me demandais jamais comment j'allais ni ce que je faisais de mes journées. Tu ne me regardais pas. Tu agissais comme si je n'existais pas!

Son poing s'abattit violemment sur le comptoir alors qu'il essayait vainement de contrôler sa rage.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses que je suis allé voir Tom? C'est parce que j'avais besoin d'un contact humain! _**N'importe lequel**_! Et maintenant, juste parce que tu ne m'as jamais dit ce qu'il a fait, je l'ai laissé me manipuler, et regarde Drago. Regarde ce qu'il a fait à Drago!

Il devait se battre pour ne pas laisser les sanglots s'échapper de sa gorge, par contre il ne pouvait pas se battre contre ses propres larmes. Ce n'était pas bien. Il ne pouvait pas blâmer son père pour toutes les mauvaises choses qui étaient arrivées dans sa vie. Tom l'avait manipulé parce qu'il s'était laissé manipuler. Il avait dit à son grand frère où Drago se trouvait de sa propre volonté, et maintenant Drago… Drago était en crise. Et il ignorait complètement combien de temps cette crise durerait. Est-ce que Drago s'en remettrait? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu lui faire?

-Tu me détestes à ce point? Demanda d'une voix blanche James.

-J'aurais voulu que tu sois là! Hurla Harry. J'aurais voulu que tu sois un père. _**Mon**_** père**! Pourquoi maintenant? Pourquoi est-ce que tu te décides à être mon père, **maintenant**? Alors qu'il est trop tard! Pourquoi tu n'étais pas mon père quand j'avais besoin de toi?

Tout était parti en fumée à présent. Drago ne serait plus jamais le même. Drago deviendrait peut-être comme sa mère, et cette idée le terrifiait plus qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer. Comment allait-il survivre s'il perdait Drago? Non, il pouvait survivre si Drago était heureux, mais comment allait-il faire si Drago sombrait comme sa mère? Est-ce qu'il allait, un jour, le retrouver sur le sol les veines ouvertes? Cette vision le pétrifia de peur.

-Tu as… tous les droits de me détester. Murmura James Potter, les yeux baissés. J'ai été un mauvais père. J'ai fuis mes responsabilités. Je n'ai pas d'excuses, mais bien des raisons. Je ne pouvais pas être ton père, Harry. Et je suis désolé que tu aies dû en payer le prix.

Et lui était désolé que sa colère fût bien trop forte pour qu'il puisse lui pardonner. Il pouvait comprendre les raisons de son père. Il les comprenait vraiment, mais une part de lui ne cessait d'hurler : « Il m'a abandonné. Il n'était jamais là. Je le déteste! ». Il aurait tellement voulu pouvoir lui pardonner, afin d'enlever un seul morceau de sa haine. Il avait trop de haine en lui. Il voulait être heureux, était-ce trop demandé? Et il avait été si proche du bonheur. Si proche… mais, ce bonheur n'existait pas. Ce bonheur avait été anéanti si facilement. Il passa une main moite sur son visage avant de se tourner vers son père.

-Je ne peux pas parler de ça pour le moment. Je dois être avec Drago.

Et il quitta son père sans un seul regard en arrière.

()

Cela faisait près de trois heures qu'il regardait Drago dormir, et c'était vraiment magnifique. Lorsque son petit-ami dormait, il avait presque l'impression que rien n'avait changée. Il ne pouvait plus entendre ses hurlements dans sa tête, il ne voyait plus son visage couvert de larmes, tout allait pour le mieux. Mais, ce n'était pas ça la réalité. Il vit les yeux du blond papillonner et ne put s'empêcher de crisper sa main sur les couvertures. Le regard gris se posa alors sur lui et la lassitude qu'il y vit lui serra le cœur.

-Salut. Murmura faiblement le blond, s'asseyant avec difficulté.

Harry resta silencieux, ignorant complètement ce qu'il était censé dire. Drago semblait lucide, c'était une bonne chose, non? Mais, s'il était lucide, est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il ne voulait pas de lui à ses côtés? Il l'avait trahi. Il avait cru un violeur plutôt que lui. Drago avait toutes les raisons du monde de le détester.

-Comment tu te sens? Souffla Harry.

-Fatigué. J'avais oublié cette sensation. Je ne l'ai jamais aimé.

Il pouvait faire des phrases sans se mettre à pleurer, encore une bonne chose. Harry prit son courage à deux et prit l'une des mains de Drago entre les siennes. Il poussa un long soupir de soulagement lorsque Drago ne le repoussa pas violemment. D'accord, il ne répondait pas à l'étreinte de ses doigts, mais au moins il ne le repoussait pas.

-Je suis désolé. Poursuivit le brun. Je suis tellement désolé. Pardonne-moi.

-Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux même pas penser à ce que tu m'as fait. Je sais que je devrais être en colère, mais je n'arrive pas à être en colère. Je me sens tellement…

Une grimace douloureuse déforma son visage, et Harry s'empressa de le prendre dans ses bras tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Il ne devait pas souffrir. Seigneur, il ne voulait pas que Drago souffre.

-C'est normal que tu me détestes. Je t'ai trahi. J'ai cru Tom…

-Ne dis pas son nom.

Harry hocha vigoureusement la tête avant de réaliser que Drago ne pouvait pas le voir.

-D'accord. Et si tu veux… si tu veux rompre avec moi, je comprendrais. Mais, je veux t'aider, ok? Je ne veux pas te laisser seul.

Drago se dégagea lentement de son étreinte, le fixant droit dans les yeux. Puis, il se releva et se mit à fouiller dans son armoire. Avant qu'Harry ne puisse lui demander ce qu'il faisait, il vit le blond sortir une toile, le regardant d'un air indéchiffrable.

-Regarde. Se contenta-t-il d'expliquer.

Et il tourna la toile dans sa direction. Le cœur d'Harry s'arrêta dans sa poitrine alors qu'il regardait la peinture de Drago. Il avait presqu'oublié la toile que le blond devait faire pour le concours… la toile où il était le sujet. Sa gorge se dessécha en voyant son image. Il ne s'était jamais vu de cette façon. Il avait l'air triste, fort, résigné, cherchant le bonheur… il n'y avait que lui et ses yeux trop intenses… il n'y avait que lui entouré de jaune, de rouge et de doré comme s'il était…

-Tu es le soleil. Poursuivit Drago. Tu es **mon** soleil.

Drago redéposa alors sa toile avant de s'asseoir sur son lit et de se coucher contre lui.

-Je suis tellement fatigué. Je suis _tellement_ fatigué.

Et il éclata de nouveau en sanglot.

À suivre…


	65. Chapter 65

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de reviewer! J'apprécie vraiment votre patience et je vous promets que **la semaine prochaine je vais recommencer à répondre aux reviews** puisque l'un de mes emplois se termine lundi prochain (se met à danser comme une folle). Je vous aime tous!

**Chapitre 65**

_Il est __préférable__ d'__affronter__ une __fois__ dans sa __vie__ un __danger__ que l'on __craint__ que de __vivre__ dans le __soin __éternel__ de l'__éviter__._

-Cet enfant de pute! Hurla Narcissa Malfoy, folle de rage.

-Narcissa, calme-toi. T'exciter n'est pas bon dans ta condition. Répliqua calmement Lucius Malfoy.

Harry resta complètement silencieux, ignorant s'il devait regarder les adultes ou bien Drago. De toute façon, Drago semblait parti dans son monde, ne prêtant aucune attention à ce qui se déroulait autour de lui.

-Il va rester en prison ou je vais le tuer de mes propres mains. Poursuivit la mère de son petit-ami, livide de rage.

-Personne ne va tuer personne. Répliqua James, une grimace sur le visage. Nous allons assister au procès et nous assurer que Tom reste bien en prison. Nous avons la confession d'Harry, il ne sortira pas.

-Votre fils devra aller témoigner, par contre. Déclara Lucius Malfoy.

-Bien évidemment qu'il va aller témoigner, c'est lui qui a prévenu Tom en premier lieu!

-Narcissa.

Il aurait vraiment voulu pouvoir effacer leur voix de sa tête comme semblait le faire Drago. Son petit-ami ne pleurait plus depuis au moins deux heures, ce qui était une bonne chose, enfin il l'espérait vraiment. Mais, il ne parlait pas non plus. Était-il tombé en plein mutisme? Et les adultes qui étaient bien trop occupés à trouver une solution au problème qu'était son grand frère. Cela ne le dérangeait pas d'aller témoigner. Enfin, il le croyait. Tom était un criminel, un menteur et un manipulateur. Il méritait de rester en prison jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Il était un danger à Drago. Il… Il devait rester en prison. Même si cela voulait dire qu'il devait aller devant un jury et parler de sa propre stupidité… il n'y pouvait rien.

-Drago n'aura pas besoin d'aller au tribunal. Fit remarquer Lucius. Son témoignage a déjà été fait, il y a quelques années. Il est inutile qu'il soit obligé de revoir Tom Jedusor. Il a peut-être eu un comportement exemplaire en prison, mais avec ce qu'il a dit à Harry Potter, nous devrions être en mesure de le garder enfermer.

-Ou je le tuerais de mes propres mains. Siffla rageusement Narcissa. De mes propres mains.

-Du calme Narcissa. Répéta le blond. Tu ne tueras personne, sauf si tu veux aller en prison toi-aussi.

-Cela ne me dérangerait pas si ça veut dire qu'il va directement en Enfer.

Harry vit Lucius et son père soupirer, visiblement lasses, avant qu'ils ne se lèvent. La séance était donc enfin terminée. Narcissa jeta un regard éloquent en direction de Drago qui vint aussitôt à ses côtés. Elle le serra vigoureusement dans ses bras tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

-Il ne te fera plus le moindre mal, mon bébé. Plus jamais. Je le tuerais avant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Maman. Je vais bien.

Harry aurait été presque tenté de le croire s'il ne l'avait pas vu en plein milieu d'une crise. Est-ce que Drago était entrain de mentir à sa mère afin qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas. Il pouvait comprendre cette réaction. Seigneur, tout semblait tellement horrible dernièrement. Il avait vraiment envie de s'enfouir la tête dans le sable et de tout oublier. Après quelques instants, Narcissa relâcha son fils, et ils purent partir en direction de sa maison. Harry ne savait pas quoi dire au fait que Lucius Malfoy les accompagnait. Sa relation avec Drago s'était peut-être améliorée, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit là 24 heures sur 24. Est-ce que cela faisait du bien à Drago, ou bien est-ce que cela ne faisait qu'empirer les choses? Il espérait que cela aidait. Drago n'avait pas besoin de plus de stress dans sa vie. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez eux, Harry ne put que froncer les sourcils en voyant un homme habillé en complet. En les voyants arrivés, un minuscule sourire se forma sur ses lèvres et il s'empressa de tendre la main en direction de son père.

-Bonjour. Êtes-vous James Potter?

-Oui.

-Je suis Andrew Lington. J'aimerais beaucoup parler à Monsieur Drago Malfoy.

Aussitôt, Lucius Malfoy se dressa devant son fils, l'air encore plus froid que d'habitude.

-Je suis son père, Lucius Malfoy. Que voulez-vous de mon fils?

Lington se contenta de sourire de plus belle avant d'hocher la tête.

-Je suis l'avocat de Monsieur Tom Jedusor.

-Allez-vous-en. Déclara d'emblée Lucius Malfoy. Drago n'a rien à vous dire.

-Monsieur Malfoy… je comprends votre réticence, mais j'aimerais simplement faire part à Monsieur Drago Malfoy d'une requête de mon client.

Les yeux bleus de Lington se posèrent sur Drago qui semblait le fixer sans véritablement le voir. Est-ce que la pilule faisait encore effet sur Drago? Est-ce que Drago allait avoir l'air de ça toute sa vie? Harry détestait avoir peur. Il détestait penser comme ça…

-Vous devez savoir que le procès aura lieu dans deux semaines. Mon client aimerait vous rencontrer avant celui-ci… pour vous présentez ses plus sincères excuses et vous montrez sa sincérité.

-Ah, je vois. Siffla Lucius Malfoy. Si la victime va voir le bourreau, cela reflétera très bien sur votre client. Et bien vous pouvez aller dire à Monsieur Jedusor…

-J'irai.

Harry ne fut pas le seul à sursauter et à fixer Drago comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit. Le blond n'avait pas parlé de la journée… et la première parole qu'il prononçait était qu'il acceptait de rencontrer son agresseur? C'était quoi son problème?

-Non, tu n'iras pas. Répliqua froidement son père. Pas question.

-J'irai.

-Drago…

-Père… Papa… Je dois y aller.

Les yeux verts de Lucius Malfoy s'écarquillèrent alors que Drago le fixait avec résolution. Pour la première fois de la journée, Harry avait l'impression de se trouver devant _son_ Drago, et non devant cette personne qui semblait tellement fragile et triste… Était-ce une bonne chose? Pourquoi voudrait-il voir Tom? Lui ne voulait plus voir son frère, alors il ne voulait pas imaginer ce que Drago ressentait…

-Pourquoi? Souffla le père du blond.

-Parce que je le dois. S'il te plait, Papa. Je dois y aller.

-Magnifique! S'exclama l'avocat. J'organiserai…

-Maintenant.

Ok, Harry en avait marre d'être silencieux. Sa main se referma sur le bras de Drago, obligeant son petit-ami à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Était-il complètement cinglé? Cela ne faisait même pas une journée qu'il avait fait sa crise! Pourquoi voulait-il aller le voir _maintenant_?

-Drago! Protesta Harry.

-Maintenant, avant que je ne perde mon courage.

-Demain…

-Peut-être que demain je n'y arriverai plus. Je dois le faire. Tout de suite.

Il était impuissant. Il détestait être impuissant. Drago était peut-être en danger! Il ne pouvait pas le laisser aller voir un type qui avait promis de… de finir le travail.

-Je ne te laisserai pas y aller. Poursuivit le brun. Il veut te faire du mal.

-Mon client est…

-Je le sais. Je dois y aller.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que.

Drago lui caressa alors tendrement la joue avant de se dégager de l'étreinte de ses doigts.

-Laisse-moi y aller avec toi alors. Supplia Harry.

-Non. Je dois le faire seul.

-Drago! S'exclama Lucius. Tu ne peux pas…

-S'il vous plait… Laissez-moi faire ce que je **dois** faire.

Son cœur lui faisait mal à l'étouffer. Il pouvait voir le visage déchiré de Lucius Malfoy, la mine ébahie de son père. Pourquoi est-ce que Drago voulait faire ça? Cela ne l'aiderait pas! Peut-être même que cela aiderait Tom! C'était de la folie. De la pure folie! Drago lui tourna alors le dos et jeta un regard éloquent en direction de Lington. Le sourire de celui-ci s'élargit et il se mit à parler avec animation de réhabilitation, d'espoir et de pardon tout en entrainant Drago jusqu'à sa voiture. Ce n'était pas ça le plan. Ce n'était pas censé se dérouler ainsi. Pourquoi était-il si impuissant? Pourquoi avait-il décidé de reparler avec Tom? Il ne voulait pas… Il ne pouvait pas… ses ongles s'enfoncèrent durement dans sa peau, le faisant saigner. Son père posa alors sa main sur son épaule, et il ne put que fixer Lucius Malfoy qui semblait à l'agonie. Ils avaient tous quelque chose en commun à présent…

()

Drago ignorait aisément le babillage enthousiasme de Lington. Il s'en fichait éperdument de toute façon. Il savait éperdument que Tom n'était réhabilité, qu'il n'avait pas du tout changé. Ses mains se crispèrent sur ses genoux alors qu'il continuait à fixer la vitre. Il n'était pas fou. Il ne savait peut-être pas ce qu'il faisait… il ne savait même pas ce qu'il allait dire, mais il n'était pas fou. Il en avait marre, voilà tout. Ses parents avaient toujours décidé autour de lui. Non, même pas ses parents. Tout le monde décidait toujours tout. Tom avait décidé de l'agresser. Sa mère avait décidé de lui faire quitter la maison familiale et l'avait obligé à aller en thérapie. Son père avait décidé de l'abandonner. Son psychiatre avait décidé de le faire sous antidépresseurs. Et, maintenant Tom décidait qu'il allait revenir le traumatiser.

Il n'avait aucun contrôle sur sa propre vie. Comment pouvait-il continuer à vivre s'il n'avait aucun contrôle? Et voir James et ses parents décider comment ils allaient se battre afin de protéger **sa vie**… cela n'avait fait que l'horripiler encore plus. Il n'avait pas voix au chapitre alors que c'était sa vie qui était en jeu. Sa santé mentale, son bonheur. Il était celui qui allait être affecté par les actions futures de Tom, et personne ne lui demandait son opinion. Il avait simplement besoin d'un minimum de contrôle… mais, peut-être que d'aller voir Tom n'était pas une idée très intelligente. Non, c'était même stupide. Incroyablement stupide. Il allait revoir Tom. Il n'était pas prêt à revoir Tom! Sa respiration se fit soudainement haletante et il s'obligea à se calmer. Il avait peut-être paniqué hier… non, il avait paniqué hier. Complètement paniqué. Mais, il n'allait pas se laisser abattre de cette façon.

Il n'était plus la même personne. Il n'était plus un enfant sans défense, malgré le fait qu'il avait peur. Il avait si peur. Il ne voulait pas être là, mais il devait être là. Il s'obligea à descendre de la voiture, sentant sa salive se bloquer dans sa gorge. Il ne voulait pas être là… était-ce trop demandé de faire demi-tour? Tout bien réfléchi, il allait écouter ses parents. Il n'allait se mêler de rien et rester sagement à la maison alors que tout le monde affrontait son agresseur. Tout le monde sauf lui. Il se laissa guider, tel un pantin, jusqu'au gardien de prison qui lui jeta un regard avant d'hocher la tête et de le laisser passer avec l'avocat de Tom.

La première fois qu'il vit fut son dos et ses cheveux noirs. Sa respiration se fit plus lourde alors que ses mains devenaient moites de sueur. Il avait l'impression de marcher au ralenti, comme si chaque son prenait plus de ton pour l'atteindre. Des cheveux noirs de jais… Il se laissa installer sur une chaise et ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux en voyant le visage qu'il n'aurait jamais cru revoir. Il avait les mêmes yeux rubis, le même sourire affable, les mêmes traits fuselés… Il avait les mêmes mains fortes qui étaient passées partout sur son corps… Il avait les mêmes lèvres qui s'étaient promenés sur son cou… Il avait probablement la même érection qui s'était pressée contre lui. Il allait vomir. Oh mon Dieu… Il allait vomir. Il ne pouvait pas être là! Pourquoi était-il venu? Il ne voulait plus avoir de contrôle! Il voulait rester un enfant.

-Drago. Je suis heureux que tu sois venu.

Son sourire s'allongea alors que ses yeux semblaient nerveux. Toujours un aussi bon acteur… toujours l'air si gentil et affable. Toujours le même air angélique alors qu'il n'était qu'un monstre sanguinaire qui l'attendait chaque nuit pour le faire hurler.

-Je sais que cela doit être horrible pour toi de me revoir, et j'en suis tellement désolé. Je t'ai fait tellement de mal… un mal que personne n'aurait dû t'infliger. Je n'avais pas le droit de faire ce que je t'ai fait. Je n'avais pas le droit de faire une chose pareille. Pardonne-moi. Je t'en prie… Pardonne-moi.

Il avait l'air si sincère…n'importe qui lui aurait donné le bon Dieu sans confession. Comment pouvait-il en vouloir à Harry alors que ce type était capable d'avoir l'air aussi gentil. Il avait même des larmes dans les yeux. Wow… il avait des larmes dans les yeux. Des foutues larmes dans les yeux alors qu'il voulait « finir le travail ».

-Mon frère est venu me voir, lui aussi. Vous avez dû réaliser que j'ai changé, que je ne suis plus une personne aussi horrible qu'avant. J'étais… j'étais si malheureux auparavant Drago. Tu dois me comprendre… Mon père m'a mis dehors uniquement parce que j'aimais ce que j'aimais… et je me suis vengé sur toi… toi qui étais innocent. J'étais un monstre à cette époque. Un monstre sans cœur. Mais, j'ai changé. Pardonne-moi, Drago.

Il avait l'air tellement désolé… avec ses larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et son air suppliant. Il avait si gentil et si tendre… Il avait l'air tellement… Drago le regarda de haut en bas et ouvrit la bouche, s'attendant à ce qu'un hurlement de colère s'en échappe. Au lieu de cela, il éclata de rire. Les larmes de Tom s'arrêtèrent brusquement alors qu'il le fixait, visiblement perplexe.

-Drago… est-ce que ça va?

-Oui, parfaitement. Merci.

Il avait les larmes aux yeux, et il le suppliait de l'abandonner. Le monstre qui hantait ses nuits avait les larmes aux yeux. Le monstre qui hantait ses nuits ne se jetait pas sur lui, mais implorait son pardon?

-Drago… est-ce que tu me crois? Est-ce que tu crois que je suis désolé?

-Je sais que tu as dis à Harry que tu allais sortir de prison et venir me violer.

À sa grande surprise, sa voix ne trembla même pas, et il eut la satisfaction de voir les larmes de Tom se tarirent sur ses joues alors que ses yeux devenaient menaçant. Son air cruel disparut rapidement pour laisser place à de la désolation.

-Harry est jaloux de moi depuis toujours. Répliqua-t-il avec tristesse. Il a toujours été négligé par mes parents. Il m'en veut, mais ce n'est pas contre moi que sa colère devrait être dirigée.

-Wow… je suis stupéfait par le nombre de conneries que tu peux sortir en une minute.

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Les yeux de Tom s'agrandirent avant qu'il ne secoue doucement la tête.

-Je comprends que tu préfères le croire plutôt que moi. Je t'ai fait tellement de mal alors que tu n'étais qu'un tout petit garçon. Mais, j'ai changé. Je ne veux plus faire de mal à mon entourage. Tu vois… ce n'est pas toi que j'ai essayé d'agresser, mais moi-même. je projetais ma propre image sur toi. Je me sentais souillé à cause de mon orientation sexuelle. À cause de mon père. Je voulais me faire du mal… Pardonne-moi Drago. Je sais que j'ai besoin d'aide. Je vais en thérapie, je parle de mes problèmes. J'essaye de changer. Aide-moi à changer. Donne-moi une chance.

Non, il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

-Tu es tellement pathétique. Déclara-t-il, abasourdi. Tu n'es pas un monstre.

-Je le sais que je ne suis pas un monstre. Et oui, j'étais pathétique. Je m'en veux tellement…

-Tu n'es pas un monstre du tout. Un monstre est tout puissant. Tu n'es qu'un lâche. Un manipulateur sans scrupule.

Il n'était pas cet être qui pouvait lui faire mal comme il le voulait et lorsqu'il le voulait. Tom Jedusor n'avait aucun pouvoir particulier. Il n'était… il n'était rien. Il était insignifiant. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il était aussi insignifiant.

-Tu es tellement pathétique que tu t'es attaqué à un enfant. Un enfant sans défense.

-Drago…

-Tu es tellement pathétique que tu ne peux même pas m'affronter comme un homme. Non… tu dois essayer de me manipuler pour que je ne me méfie pas de toi. Pour que je sois sans défense. Tu ne n'oserais pas essayer de me violer si je t'attendais de pied ferme, pas vrai?

Le masque disparaissait, la tristesse se transformait en colère brûlante et il pouvait voir qu'il serrait les dents. Il était pathétique. Tellement pathétique. C'était de ça qu'il avait peur? Ce type qu'il avait toujours vu comme un monstre sans pitié n'était qu'un humain? Qu'un simple humain?

-Tu penses que tu peux me violer à présent? Tu penses que tu peux me retrouver et me violer? Je te tuerais avant que tu mettes le doigt sur moi.

-Tu crois que si j'essayais de te violer… tu arriverais à m'en empêcher? Cracha Tom d'une voix sourde.

-J'en ai fini avec toi, Tom Jedusor.

Voilà ce qu'était le contrôle. Le contrôle de sa propre destinée. Ce n'était pas ses parents qui devaient le protéger de Tom, c'était lui-même. C'était lui qui devait ouvrir les yeux et voir que Tom n'était pas dangereux tant que lui ne se laissait pas menacer. Tant que lui avait le contrôle. Il pouvait se défendre. Il n'avait plus 12 ans! Il n'était plus un enfant! Il était un adulte! Il n'était plus petit et faible. Il ne croyait plus que la vie était un conte de fées. Il savait comment se défendre. Tom n'allait pas le faire redevenir un gamin qui pleurait dans la nuit parce que les monstres lui faisaient peur. Les monstres n'existaient. Uniquement des humains dégoûtants qui s'attaquaient à des personnes sans défense.

-C'est terminé lorsque je dis que c'est terminé! Vociféra le brun.

-Pendant des années, j'ai eu tellement peur de toi… Je te voyais partout… Tu étais tellement effrayant.

Un sourire goguenard se forma sur les lèvres de Tom Jedusor, le remplissant de haine.

-Mais, tu es minuscule, comme ça. Poursuivit-il en montrant un espace entre ses doigts. Tu n'es pas un monstre, mais un lâche. Un pitoyable et pathétique **lâche**.

Tom se releva d'un coup et se jeta sur lui. Drago faillit prendre peur, mais ce n'était pas un monstre. Il n'était pas tout puissant. Il souffrait comme le commun des mortels. Il leva alors son bras et lui assena un violent coup de poing qui le fit tomber à genoux. Drago pouvait sentir la haine flamboyer en lui ainsi que la jubilation. Il leva alors le poing, bien décidé à lui redonner un coup de poing, puis il secoua la tête.

-Tu n'en vaux pas la peine. Je t'ai donné bien trop d'importance pendant des années de ma vie. Tu m'as volé des années de ma foutue vie.

Tom se redressa péniblement alors que les gardiens de sécurité apparaissaient à ses côtés.

-Je te détesterais toute ma vie. Tu resteras une partie de moi pour l'éternité.

Il n'allait pas se mentir, il n'allait plus le nier. Tom Jedusor était une partir de lui pour toujours. Il serait à jamais à l'intérieur de lui, et maintenant il l'acceptait. Il n'essaierait plus de s'enfuir de cette réalité.

-Mais, mon monde ne tourne plus autour de toi. Autour de ce que tu m'as fait. Tu n'es qu'une partie de moi, je ne te laisserais plus jamais définir qui je suis et comment je dois agir.

-Je te détruirai. Cracha Tom. Tu m'entends! _**Je te détruirai**_!

-Tu as failli me détruire, à une époque, mais maintenant c'est fini. Tu ne me feras plus jamais de mal.

-Lorsque je sortirai de prison…

-Si un jour tu sors de prison… je t'attendrais. Je t'affronterais et **je gagnerais**. Tu n'es plus dans ma tête à présent, par contre je serais toujours dans la tienne.

Et cela ne le fit que sourire de plus belle. Son regard se tourna alors vers l'avocat de Tom qui le fixait, la bouche ouverte. De toute évidence, il ne leur avait pas donné un moment en privé pour que cela se déroule ainsi.

-Ramenez-moi à la maison.

À suivre…


	66. Chapter 66

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Chapitre 66**

_Ce n'est pas la fin. Ce n'est __même__ pas le __commencement__ de la fin. Mais, c'est __peut__-__être__ la fin du __commencement__._

Toute sa vie, Harry avait détesté l'attente. Il avait détesté attendre que son père daigne le regarder; il avait détesté attendre que sa mère quitter sa chambre; il avait détesté attendre de voir le moment où il craquerait et que tout partirait en fumée. Et maintenant, il détestait attendre que Drago revienne de sa rencontre avec Tom. Comment reviendrait-il d'ailleurs? Serait-il plus brisé? Plus triste? Plus furieux? En quoi rencontrer Tom pourrait lui faire le moindre bien? Il jeta un regard interrogatoire en direction du père de Drago et de son propre géniteur. Était-ce cela la vie? Son père l'avait abandonné et Lucius Malfoy avait ignoré la douleur de son fils, et pourtant… les deux étaient là… les deux essayaient d'être présents pour leur enfant. Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas eu cette attitude dès le commencement? Pourquoi maintenant? Était-ce trop demandé de protéger leur enfant? Il fallait qu'ils attendent jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient souffert pour les protéger? Ou bien préféraient-ils se protéger eux-mêmes, et seulement maintenant comprenaient que leur enfant avait besoin d'eux? Harry poussa un long soupir avant de plonger la tête entre ses mains. Drago… Il espérait vraiment que Drago reviendrait... Comment espérait-il qu'il reviendrait? Pa trop abimé? Pas trop traumatisé? Comment pourrait-il revenir normal alors qu'il allait rencontrer Tom? Seigneur… Harry aurait vraiment voulu le tuer. Il aurait vraiment voulu pouvoir lui arracher la tête de ses deux mains et l'empêcher de faire le moindre mal à Drago. Il sentit une main puissante se poser sur son épaule et il leva les yeux en direction de son père. Une grimace déforma aussitôt ses traits en le voyant. La dernière chose qu'il lui avait dite avait été… cruelle? Elle était pourtant la vérité. Comment pouvait-il pardonner? Il n'avait jamais pardonné qui que ce soit dans toute sa vie. Et est-ce que son père méritait son pardon? Était-ce si facile de tout oublier et de passer à autre chose?

-Comment tu te sens?

Un sourire de dérision apparut sur le visage d'Harry alors qu'il fixait son père. Combien de fois avait-il souhaité que son père lui demande comment il allait, qu'il lui montre la moindre once d'intérêt, et maintenant… c'était seulement maintenant… il jeta un rapide coup d'œil en direction des escaliers, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser à sa mère. Finirait-elle un jour par sortir de sa torpeur? Réussirait-elle un jour à le regarder vraiment? Probablement que non. Il ne se trouvait pas dans un livre. Il n'y avait aucune garantie qu'il aurait un « Harry Ending », mais la souffrance… ça c'était la seule certitude qu'il avait dans ce monde.

-Depuis quand en as-tu quelque chose à faire?

Ne finirait-il jamais d'haïr et d'en vouloir à son père? Il voudrait tellement tout oublier… arrêter de rabâcher les mêmes rancœurs et les mêmes tristesses. Ne pouvait-il pas passer à autre chose et oublier la douleur que son père lui avait causée? Il était évident que son père s'en voulait, ne pouvait-il pas arrêter d'être aussi…

-Depuis toujours. Harry… regarde-moi.

Le brun se résigna à regarder son père droit dans les yeux et eut immédiatement l'envie de regarder autre part. Il voulait l'aimer, il voulait le détester. C'était bien trop contradictoire pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas supporter d'avoir ces émotions contradictoires à l'intérieur de lui. Est-ce que tout cela allait le détruire?

-Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas me pardonner, et je ne te demande pas…

-Non, tu ne comprends pas. Protesta Harry, lui coupant la parole. Tu m'as abandonné, ok? J'ai cru pendant des années que tu te fichais de mon existence! Et maintenant, tu me racontes ton histoire triste, et je suis censé tout oublier? Comment je dois faire ça exactement, hein!

La main de son père se figea sur sa peau avant qu'il n'entoure son cou de ses doigts, le fixant intensément.

-N'oublie jamais ce que je t'ai fait.

-Quoi?

-Harry… tu ne peux pas oublier ce que je t'ai fait. Que je le veuille ou non, mes actions sont une partie de toi. Tes expériences ont forgé qui tu es… comment tu agis… comment tu perçois le monde. Je n'oserais jamais te demander d'oublier ce que je t'ai fait. Je ne minimiserai jamais ta douleur comme ça.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi alors?

Il vit un éclair traversé son père, et pour la première fois, il avait vraiment envie d'écouter ce que son père avait à lui dire. Il ne voulait pas qu'il oublie? Alors que voulait-il de lui?

-Le pardon n'est pas oublié ce qu'une personne t'a fait.

-C'est quoi?

-C'est accepté ce qu'une personne t'a fait. Accepter et essayer de construire une nouvelle relation. C'est ça le pardon.

L'autre main de son père se posa alors sur son torse, directement là où se trouvait son cœur. C'était quoi ça? Son père voulait qu'il accepte? Qu'il accepte d'avoir été abandonné? D'avoir été ignoré? Qu'il accepte que cela l'avait tellement fait souffrir… qu'il avait tant de colère autour de lui… qu'il avait foiré la plupart des relations qu'il avait eues… il devait accepter tout ça?

-Je ne sais pas si je peux…

-Juste penses-y, d'accord? Accepte que je t'aie… que je t'aie fait souffrir. Plus que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer. Accepte que je me sois éloigné de toi pour ne plus avoir mal. Accepte que je n'étais qu'un égoïste qui pensais à ses propres besoins avant les tiens.

La tête de son père se rapprochait de la sienne, jusqu'à ce qu'il posa son front sur ses cheveux.

-Accepte que je t'aime malgré que je n'aie jamais su comment te le montrer. Accepte que j'essaye de me faire pardonner. Accepte que je veux changer. Pense à tout ça, s'il te plait.

Harry posa alors sa main sur celle de son père, prenant une profonde respiration.

-Je vais essayer.

C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait promettre en ce moment. Cette promesse sembla suffire à son père, puisqu'il lui envoya un magnifique sourire avant de le relâcher et de s'éloigner de lui, lui donnant l'espace qu'il avait besoin. Harry se redressa comme un ressort en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et dut se retenir pour ne pas se jeter sur son petit-ami et faire une crise d'hyperventilation. Lucius Malfoy s'empressa de lui prendre les bras, le regardant sous tous les angles.

-Est-ce que ça va? Comment tu te sens? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait? S'il t'a refait du mal je le…

-Tout va bien, Papa. Tout va tellement bien.

Harry n'arrivait pas à croire que Drago souriait. Son petit-ami souriait comme il n'avait pas souri en trois jours. Comment voir Tom pouvait-il le faire sourire à ce point? Le blond caressa alors la joue de Lucius qui se détendit d'un coup, et Harry eut peur qu'il se mette à pleurer de soulagement.

-Papa… je dois parler avec Harry, si ça ne te dérange pas…

-Drago…

-Je te reverrais demain. Je te jure que je passerais toute la journée avec toi.

-Drago…

-Papa… tu sais que je t'aime?

Les yeux de Lucius Malfoy se voilèrent de larmes, et il détourna violemment la tête, essayant de cacher son émotion. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sentir son cœur se serrer. Il avait ignoré la douleur de son fils… il avait fait comme s'il ne s'était pas fait agresser, et pour ça il avait failli le perdre. Drago avait réussi à le pardonner… il avait réussi à pardonner cette trahison… Était-ce ça le pardon? Le don de rendre quelqu'un heureux seulement en l'acceptant de nouveau dans sa vie? Harry poussa un soupir avant de baisser la tête vers le sol, il ne voyait pas comment faire. Il pouvait toujours essayer… il allait essayer… pour lui-même et pour son père.

-Je t'aime aussi Drago, et je suis désolé. Tellement désolé.

-Je le sais.

Son petit-ami se dirigea alors vers lui et entoura sa main de la sienne, lui envoyant un regard éloquent. Harry hocha faiblement la tête avant de partir dans sa chambre avec le blond. Drago l'obligea alors à s'asseoir, le regardant de haut en bas et dans le plus total silence. Harry ne put s'empêcher de se mettre à gigoter, visiblement mal à l'aise. Est-ce que Drago voulait rompre avec lui? Même s'il était son soleil? Est-ce que voir son frère lui avait ouvert les yeux? Que voulait-il de lui à présent?

-Je te comprends, tu sais. Déclara soudainement Drago, le faisant sursauter.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles?

-Je comprends pourquoi tu as cru Tom. Il est vraiment persuasif.

Harry crispa les dents en se souvenant du visage empli d'innocence de son grand frère. Il lui avait menti... il avait fait du mal à tout ceux qu'il aimait… Il ne pouvait attendre pour le lui faire payer… durement.

-Je voulais… avoir de la famille. C'est tout ce que je voulais… Et à cause de ça… je lui ai permis de se servir de moi… de savoir où tu étais…

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de me cacher de Tom Jedusor.

Le brun releva brusquement la tête en direction de son petit-ami. Sa voix était si calme. Comment pouvait-il parler ainsi alors qu'il y a quelques jours, il pleurait si fort que son père avait dû le droguer? Pourquoi ne voyait-il plus la moindre peur dans son regard?

-Ne t'inquiète pas… nous ne le laisserons pas sortir de prison. Assura Harry.

-Même s'il sort, je n'ai pas peur de lui. Ce n'est plus ça l'important.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

Drago s'assit alors à côté de lui, tenant toujours sa main entre la sienne.

-Je l'ai vu aujourd'hui… et je m'attendais à voir cet être complètement terrifiant… cet être qui semblait si grand et si puissant. Et je n'ai vu qu'un lâche. Un lâche incapable de m'affronter. C'était ça le monstre qui se cachait sous mon lit, Harry? Un pathétique humain incapable de m'affronter comme un homme. Un type seulement capable de faire du mal en secret à un enfant sans défense, incapable d'affronter un adulte. Pourquoi devrais-je avoir peur de lui? Pourquoi lui donner tant d'importance? Il est si petit et dégoûtant… Il est insignifiant.

Le visage de Drago s'approcha alors de lui, Harry fut subjugué par son regard. Drago n'était plus le Drago qu'il avait vu il y a trois jours. Il n'était même plus le Drago qu'il connaissait depuis presqu'un an. Il était… Il était devenu si fort, et cela le rendait absolument magnifique.

-C'est fini, maintenant. Il n'est plus le centre de mon univers. Je ne veux plus vivre dans le passé, Harry. Je veux regarder l'avenir. Mon avenir avec **toi**. Tu es mon Soleil… je ne veux plus vivre dans la nuit.

Harry approcha alors à son tour son visage du blond et effleura de sa bouche les lèvres fines.

-Je veux être avec toi, moi aussi. Assura-t-il d'une voix ferme. Est-ce que tu peux me pardonner d'avoir cru en lui?

-Je ne peux pas te dire que ça ne m'a pas fait mal, mais je peux te dire que je ne laisserais plus ce connard de merde me voler quoi que ce soit. Je ne le laisserais pas gagner. Pas un être aussi insignifiant et pathétique que lui.

Les lèvres du blond se posèrent alors sur les siennes, et Harry ne put que répondre passionnément à son baiser. Il ne voulait plus perdre une seule minute… Il ne voulait plus penser à Tom. Il ne voulait plus penser à leurs erreurs, à leur malheur, à leur souffrance, tout ce qui comptait c'était eux. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était être avec Drago. Parce qu'il l'aimait si fort que parfois il craignait qu'il risquait d'exploser sous cet amour. Sa langue se faufila habilement entre les lèvres entrouvertes de son petit-ami, et à sa grande surprise, Drago se laissa tomber sur son lit, l'entrainant avec lui. Il arrêta aussi de l'embrasser, lui lançant un regard indéchiffrable.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

-Je t'aime.

Le blond entoura sa nuque de ses bras et l'entraina dans un nouveau baiser passionné qui réussit aisément à lui enlever toute pensée cohérente. Il se mit à quatre pattes et continua à embrasser vigoureusement Drago, tout en essayant de ne pas le toucher plus que nécessaire. Drago n'essayait pas de lui faire perdre le contrôle en agissant de la sorte. Il essayait simplement de se sentir proche de lui. Il était hors de question qu'Harry le trahisse de nouveau en agissant comme un animal en chaleur. L'une des mains du blond descendit de sa nuque pour aller se promener sous son chandail, et Harry sentit un feu s'allumer à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Il devait se calmer. Doucement… délicatement… Drago n'était pas prêt. Il ne devait pas penser avec son entrejambe. Son petit-ami était simplement heureux d'avoir réussi à affronter son bourreau. Lorsque l'un des doigts de Drago effleura son mamelon, il laissa échapper un léger grognement entre les lèvres du blond. Ses sourcils se froncèrent en sentant son petit-ami sourire dans leur baiser. Il se dégagea lentement et eut à peine le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que Drago enlevait brusquement son chandail, son regard s'attardant langoureusement sur son torse, le faisant frissonner de plaisir.

-Drago, arrête. Ordonna faiblement Harry.

-Pourquoi?

-Tu n'es pas…

-Toi, arrête, Harry. Je suis prêt. Je ne veux plus attendre.

-Drago. Je ne veux pas…

-Il n'est plus le centre de mon univers. Notre futur l'est. Je ne le laisserais plus me faire le moindre mal.

Ses lèvres enflammées se posèrent alors sur sa nuque, dérivant assez rapidement sur son torse et figeant Harry plus efficacement que s'il l'avait attaché avec une corde. Est-ce que cela voulait dire que Drago voulait qu'ils… fassent l'amour? Il était vraiment prêt à faire ce pas avec lui? Aussi soudainement? Un grognement s'échappa de sa bouche en sentant la langue du blond se promener sur son mamelon, le transformant en une bille dure. Il pouvait sentir son érection devenir de plus en plus ferme dans son pantalon, et il devait se forcer à garder l'esprit clair.

-Drago… écoute-moi… Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé…

-Harry… si tu continues comme ça, je vais me mettre à hurler. Je te veux, d'accord? Je t'ai toujours voulu. Je n'ai plus peur de ça. Je veux que tu sois à moi, et je veux être à toi, de toutes les manières possibles. Plus de barrière entre nous.

Sa bouche continua alors à lécher chaque parcelle de sa peau nue, le rendant complètement cinglé. Il voulait Drago. Il avait toujours voulu Drago. Et à présent… il n'y avait plus de secrets entre eux… Il n'y avait plus de barrière hormis celle de leur sexualité. Il ne voulait plus de barrière, lui aussi. Il se saisit alors des bras de Drago et le plaqua contre le lit, laissant son corps épousé chacune de ses formes alors que sa bouche ravageait la sienne. Drago ouvrit alors les jambes et il s'installa confortablement entre celles-ci, gémissant faiblement. Ses mains s'empressèrent de retirer le chandail de son petit-ami, et il frissonna en sentant la peau douce contre la sienne. Ses lèvres dérivèrent alors sur la nuque de Drago qu'il lécha dans toute sa longueur avant de la mordiller avec délice. Il le voulait tellement que cela lui faisait mal… et il pouvait parier toute sa fortune qu'il continuerait à le vouloir jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Ses lèvres continuèrent alors leur descente jusqu'au torse d'albâtre de Drago, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant les mamelons roses du blond. Tout en lui le faisant saliver… lui donnait presqu'envie de supplier… il se sentait vorace dès qu'il le voyait… cela en devenait pathétique. Il laissa ses doigts jouer avec les mamelons de Drago alors que sa bouche partait mordiller son nombril. Il pouvait sentir l'érection de Drago contre son corps et cela ne faisait que le rendre exciter davantage. Il entendit un gémissement de dépit de la part de Drago lorsqu'il relâcha les boutons roses, préférant défaire la fermeture de son pantalon. Très lentement, il lui retira son pantalon, regardant avec fascination les longues jambes blanches apparaître devant lui. Il croisa brièvement les yeux gris du blond, et il lui envoya un regard intense avant de lui enlever son boxer.

Il avait déjà vu Drago nu, et pourtant cette vision continuait à le faire saliver. Il était convaincu qu'un jour ou l'autre finirait par devenir fou tant cette vision l'excitait. Les joues de son petit-ami se voilèrent de rouge, et Harry devina aisément qu'il s'obligeait à rester immobile, à la place de se couvrir.

-Tu es tellement magnifique.

Le rougissement de Drago redoubla et Harry prit un de ses pieds, le posant sur son épaule, l'obligeant ainsi à ouvrir encore plus les jambes. Ses lèvres effleurèrent tendrement le mollet du blond avant de remonter le long de sa jambe. La respiration de Drago se faisait de plus en plus laborieuse, et lui était convaincu qu'il ne durerait pas très longtemps. Ses lèvres le portèrent alors jusqu'au haut de la cuisse de Drago qu'il entreprit de sucer comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain. Le gémissement guttural de Drago lui fit autant d'effet qu'un coup de poing en plein milieu du ventre. Sauf que ce coup de poing ne faisait que l'exciter comme un fou au lieu de lui emmener de la douleur.

-Drago… j'ai besoin…

À sa grande surprise, le blond ouvrit brusquement son tiroir, lui lançant un tube de lubrifiant. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Drago avait un tube de lubrifiant dans sa chambre. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire exactement? Bon, il s'en fichait de toute façon. Son érection était bien trop douloureuse pour qu'il se mette à se poser des questions. Il enduisit ses doigts de lubrifiant tout en regardant Drago droit dans les yeux.

-Es-tu sur?

Si Drago lui disait « non », il arrêterait immédiatement. Même si cela risquait de le tuer. Les yeux orage de Drago se voilèrent d'émotion, et il lui envoya un sourire tremblant.

-Oui.

Harry prit une profonde respiration, se sentant immédiatement libérer. Drago le voulait vraiment. Il était prêt. Il hocha la tête et enfouit un premier doigt en Drago tout en prenant son érection en bouche. Le petit cri qui sortit de la bouche de son petit-ami lui fit fermer péniblement les yeux. Il n'avait jamais été aussi excité qu'en ce moment. Il avait une érection dans la bouche, et le doigt à l'intérieur de Drago, et il avait envie de mourir tellement son désir était puissant. Il commença lentement à aller et venir sur l'érection de Drago tout en faisant bouger son doigt à l'intérieur de lui. Il enserra alors un deuxième puis un troisième doigt, et relâcha à regret l'érection de Drago afin de voir son visage. Le blond poussa un petit cri dépité avant d'hurler de plaisir lorsqu'Harry toucha quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui. Le brun eut un sourire empli de fierté avant de retirer ses doigts, regardant intensément son petit-ami. En un mouvement brusque, il retira son pantalon, l'ayant même peut-être déchiré, et se plaça à l'entré du corps de Drago, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Dernière chance? Grogna-t-il contre sa bouche.

La seule réponse de Drago fut de l'embrasser passionnément. Harry l'enlaça furieusement avant de rentrer le plus délicatement possible à l'intérieur de lui. Il vit les yeux de Drago s'arrondirent, alors que sa bouche s'ouvrait mais qu'aucun son n'en sortait. La douleur et un étrange plaisir voilaient ses yeux, et Harry ne l'avait jamais vu aussi magnifique. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut complètement à l'intérieur de lui qu'il se résigna à rester complètement immobile, attendant impatiemment que Drago lui donne le signal. Seigneur… Drago était si étroit… il n'avait jamais senti une telle chaleur autour de lui auparavant. Il devait se calmer avant que tout ne se termine trop vite. Les longues jambes du blond entourèrent alors sa taille, et Harry prit ce geste comme étant le signal. Aussitôt, il se retira lentement avant de revenir tout aussi délicatement. Au bout du troisième va-et-vient, il entendit Drago pousser un petit cri alors que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans la peau de son dos. Ce fut le moment exact où Harry perdit tout contrôle sur ses hanches. Il se mit alors à rentrer et sortir du corps de Drago avec toute la passion qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de lui. Sa respiration était haletante, et des grognements ne cessaient de sortir de sa bouche tandis que Drago gémissait désespérément contre son oreille.

-Plus vite! Plus vite! Ordonna Drago.

Harry ne put qu'obéir à l'ordre désespéré, ayant l'impression que ses hanches étaient presque possédées. Toujours plus vite… toujours plus fort… Il voulait Drago plus qu'il n'avait jamais voulu quiconque dans ce monde. Ses lèvres se posèrent désespérément sur celles de son petit-ami, et il sentit celui-ci se tendre contre lui avant que l'orgasme ne le frappe violemment. Harry sentit la chaleur de Drago se refermer encore plus passionnément autour de lui, et il ne put que grogner tandis que sa vision tournait au blanc. Il se laissa tomber lourdement sur le blond, incapable de bouger.

Après quelques minutes, il fut surpris d'entendre Drago rire en-dessous de lui, et il redressa légèrement la tête. Son petit-ami n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi joyeux. Ce fut suffisant pour qu'Harry sourie à son tour et que ses lèvres se posent langoureusement sur les siennes.

-Tu sais quoi? Demanda le brun.

-Quoi?

-Je suis complètement dracosexuel.

Il sentit Drago se crisper contre lui avant qu'il n'éclate d'un rire encore plus puissant qu'avant.

-Tu es un imbécile.

-Oui, mais tu aimes le dit imbécile alors qui est le plus imbécile de nous deux?

-Tu dis des phrases bien trop intelligentes. Je suis trop fatigué pour réfléchir.

-Mais, oui… ne fais surtout pas travailler ta jolie tête blonde.

Drago lui donna un léger coup de poing au bras avant de l'enlacer fougueusement. Harry répondit rapidement à l'étreinte. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien de toute sa vie. Il ignorait ce que le futur lui réservait. Il ignorait s'il réussirait à pardonner à son père. Il ignorait si un jour sa mère sortirait de sa chambre pour affronter le monde extérieur. Il ignorait si Tom sortirait de prison. Il ignorait ce qui allait bien pouvoir se passer dans sa vie. La seule chose qu'il savait était qu'il pouvait tout affronter tant qu'il avait Drago… et c'était la seule chose qui comptait.

**Fin! **

Ça y est… j'ai encore les larmes aux yeux. Je déteste finir certaines de mes histoires… parce que je me suis tellement attachés à elles, que j'aimerais qu'elles continuent pour toujours. Mais, bon toute bonne chose à une fin.

Pour ceux qui se demandent pourquoi je n'ai pas montré le procès de Tom… c'est tout simplement parce que, selon moi, ça n'a pas d'importance. Même s'ils réussissent à faire que Tom reste en prison, cela ne durera pas pour toujours. Personne ne reste plus de 25 ans pour viol, et Tom n'a pas violé Drago, donc l'offense est moins grave aux yeux de la loi. Il sortira éventuellement. Le plus important, c'est que Drago n'est plus peur de lui. Il fallait que Drago l'affronte. Il fallait qu'il fasse la paix avec son passé et qu'il accepte de voir son avenir.

Pour ceux qui se demandent si Harry va pardonner à James… je vous laisse en être le juge. Si vous voulez qu'Harry pardonne à James, c'est bien. Si vous ne voulez pas qu'il lui pardonne, C'EST BIEN AUSSI. Le pardon n'est pas quelque chose de facile, et je ne pense pas que ce soit toujours la solution. Contrairement aux émissions télévisés qui semblent vouloir obliger la société à penser que le pardon est la bonne chose, non que ce soit l'unique chose à faire, ce n'est pas mon opinion. Parfois, les gens n'arrivent pas à pardonner. Parfois, la douleur est trop intense, et le pardon n'est pas possible même si la personne le demande. Ce n'est pas parce que quelqu'un se sent désolé et désire être pardonné qu'il faut lui accorder. Il faut faire ce qui est bien pour soi.

Alors, merci d'avoir suivi mon histoire. Parfois, elle était vraiment difficile à écrire (j'ai souvent eu les larmes aux yeux), mais elle en valait la peine. « Filth in the Beauty » aura toujours une place spéciale dans mon cœur, puisque les douleurs de mes personnages sont des douleurs que j'ai très bien connues.

Cette fic était aussi très spéciale parce que j'ai eu des reviews tellement touchantes et merveilleuses que parfois j'en perdais la voix. Si vous saviez comme je vous aime tous. Sérieusement. Tout ceux qui ont pris le temps, chaque semaine sans exception, de me reviewer… d'être là… de m'encourager, je vous aime tellement. Ceux qui m'ont laissé un mot, je vous aime aussi! Juste savoir que vous avez lu mon histoire, qu'elle a fait un impact, ça me remplit d'une joie que vous ne pouvez pas imaginer!

Alors, à la prochaine, je l'espère!


End file.
